


Carrier

by Dreamer1333



Series: Carrier AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Famous Liam, Liam-centric, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, POV Liam, larry - Freeform, lilo, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 72
Words: 260,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a rare, valuable type of male that can carry children. There type of males are known as Carriers. At the age of 15 all boys are tested for the Carrier ability. When Liam Payne was tested his results came back positive, proving him to be a Carrier and changing his life forever.</p><p>Now with Liam's body going through the painful transition, some joke is the Carrier version of a period, he is faced with the difficult task of telling his band mates that he is a Carrier, but he can not let go of his fear of them rejecting him. Not to mention how his on and off again boyfriend, Zayn, may react</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge/Summary (MUST READ)

Carriers are rare highly valuable males that can carry children. Their children are highly valued for they are extremely beautiful, intelligent, and talented. Carriers and their children are so highly valued that many will pay billions of dollars, and go to extreme circumstances to have them in their possessions.

One problem though is their rarity for every five million men only one is a Carrier. Governments have made it law for every boy to get tested for being a Carrier at the age of fifteen. If they test positive then they are added to a secret government list and directed to doctors that specialize in Carriers' health and are sworn to secrecy.

When Liam Payne was tested at the age of 15 the test came back positive and as he reaches his twenties his body begins the preparation for its job as a Carrier and as his body prepares itself it put his secrets in the spotlight, his life in danger and heart at the risk of falling.


	2. Who To Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam struggles with who to trust as his transition begins.

Liam's POV

Most people are exctied for their 21st birthday and can't wait to legally be able to drink all over the world. The night filled of promises of partying and drinking. For me I couldn't be dreading it more.

For I am a Carrier and on my 21st birthday the painful preparations my body goes through to be able to carry a child begins on this day. My sister always jokingly calls it the Carrier's version of a period. The transition lasts a month and is full of severe cramping, migraines, and vomiting. My doctor and mum have reviewed what I will go through over and over to me for years. Both of them preaching the importance of keeping it all quiet, tell nobody they always say.

That is exactly what I did, I told nobody. It wouldn't be such a big problem if I had a normal life, but my life is far from normal. I am a member of the world famous band, One Direction, and we are in the middle of our tour with my birthday looming just days ahead. The worse thing is nobody on tour knows I am a Carrier and about to begin my transition. None of the crew know, management knows nothing, no security knows and most horrible of all my best friends and band mates know nothing as well.

I wouldn't even know how to tell them something like this. A part of me fears that if I do tell them I am a Carrier that they will react like the men in the movie my mum had forced me to watch. The images of the movie still haunt my mind with stories of Carriers being raped, kidnapped, isolated, taken by governement agencies and one very bizzare one kidnapped by aliens. 

I fear for management finding out and kicking me out of the band, telling me that taking care of a Carrier takes too much resources and is too much of a hassel.

My mum has called me every night asking me the same questions over and over again. "Are you starting to feel cramps? Do you think you should come home to be safe? Are you getting any headaches? Is anybody suspitious? Have you told anyone? Do you want me to fly out so I can help you when it starts? Have you talked to your doctor? Maybe you should tell the boys or Sophie. No, don't tell them they'll just rape you themselves or try to sell you like some sex slave," after her nightly rant I would always reassure her and promise her that I can handle it and blow if off as the flu.

I couldn't be more wrong.

I wake to painful pain in my lower abdoman making it feel like somebody is jabbing me in the stomach with a knife. Placing a hand on my belly tears burning my eyes I sit up glacing over at the red glowing lights of the clock beside me. The lights beem 4:20. I'd have to be up in forty minutes anyway for an early morning interview.

Groaning I sit up getting out of bed almost doubled over from the pain. I make my way slowly over to the bathroom with my cell phone in hand. Closing and locking the bathroom door behind me I let my body slide down to the tile floor.

A wave of nausea hits me like a tidal wave and I crawel over to the toilet throwing up the contents of my stomach into the bowel painfully as my stomach cramps even more. The vomit burns the back of my throat and my stomach protests at the turning of their muscles. 

I rest my head on the rim feeling weak and miserable. My stomach takes another turn as I throw up again and again. By the time I am done I am on the floor from exhaustions tears running down my cheeks. I grab my phone from beside searching through my contacts for one person's number.

I listen to the familar ringing my eyes scrunches shut as I pray for her to pick up, needing to hear her familiar voice that has always comforted me when I am sick.

"Liam? Hey is everything okay? Are you starting your Carrier period?" I can hear Ruth's smile in her voice and it only makes me want to sob.

"Y-Yeah...It hurts a lot. A lot more than what I expected...I-I'm scared...Ugghhhhhhh!" I curl into myself as another cramp hits dropping the phone onto the tile floor clutching my belly.

"LIAM!!! LIAM!! Are you okay?! Answer me! Where are you at?! Who's there?!" Ruth's frantic screaming comes from my speakers. 

I grab my phone with one of my hands poking the speaker phone button with my finger. 

"I'm here. S-Sorry really bad cramp....I-I'm on my hotel room bathroom floor.....I-It hurts Roo...." I choke on tears clutching my stomach as another painful cramps hits.

"I know...What's in your schedule today?"

"I-Interview...At the Today show..." 

"Okay you're probably going to have to get ready soon. I want you not to worry about the interview though. When one of the boys or Paul come into wake you I want you to tell them you're not feeling well. Tell them you can't go to the interview," Ruth orders me.

"N-No. I can't leave the boys. They have to perform and there is a huge crowd waiting for us ALL to perform. P-Plus the Today ...mmm....show never goes well interview wise....uhhhh..."my voice keeps breaking as more painful cramps hit.

"Liam, you right now, are more important than some show or disapointed fans. The cramps you are exeperiencing are 15 times more painful than girl cramps on their periods. They're more like contractions. Have you thrown up yet?" 

"Y-Yeah...I'll be fine though. I'm going to try to get up...And get ready."

"No Liam. You stay in bed today. If you go out to that show it's only going to end REALLY bad. I'm going to fly out there or you tell one of the boys. I know you're scared, and understandably so, but you can trust these boys. They would never do anything to hurt you. Try telling Zayn maybe. I know you two are really close and have been dating on and off," Ruth reminds me making me scrunch up my nose. Of course she knows about Zayn and I, she always has been able to tell that sort of thing.

"No! He'll think I'm a freak or be scared away," I argue as I grab the counter pulling myself to my feet. 

"Then Niall. You two are like brothers!" 

"I take care of him, he doesn't take care of me." 

"Louis?"

"He'll make fun of me!" 

"No he won't he loves you and would be there for you. If not Louis maybe Harry?" 

"He has enough on his plate. He's trying to sort out some media crisis about his love life," I reply flushing the toilet as I try to clean the vomit on my bare chest away while leaning against the counter and talking to Ruth.

"You're coming up with excuses. You will tell the first person that walks through that door. I don't care if it's Zayn, Niall, Louis, a duck or a monkey! You are telling them and until then you're keeping me on the phone. Now get your sorry butt back to bed," Ruth orders me. 

I ignore her though and grab my suitcase searching for something that will look okay and still be comfortable.

"Did I just hear a zipper? Liam James put that damn suitcase away or I'm jumping through this phone and tieing you down to the bed myself," she threatens. 

"I'm not doing anything. You're overreact....uhhhhh...."I sink to my knees as an extremly painful cramps hits.

"Did you know that it's not really cramping, they just say that to bring you comfort. It actually is your organs moving themselves, your birth canal preparing it self and making sure it's conected to your ass hole. Your uterus is actually like sprouting and your ovaries are like unfolding themselves and getting ready to start getting eggs ready for fertalization. Did you know you will go through this process every six months for the rest of your life? If it progressivly gets worse they say for you to go to a hospital because your body could be preparing itself for other stuff as well that would need to be monitored by doctors. You couldn't do that though, because that would mean telling somebody outside of the small circle that know. I really hope it doesn't happen. It does say here though that Carriers that are born premature have a 95% chance of this happening and are even more valuable. Meaning you would need even more people watching out for you, but that would mean telling somebody," her voice is taunting as I lay on the floor in pain tears and sweat soaking my skin.

"I get it okay...And I already k Owwwwww......Ruth please make it stop...make it stop..." I choke on my sobs the pain almost unbearable.

"I can't Liam. This is something you have to get through. I can fly out and maybe if I call mum I bet she'll come too."

"No! She'll just want me to come home and stop the tour till this is over. I can't miss a month of tour! Do you know how many shows that is?!" I ask panicking. I slowly uncurl myself keeping a hand to my lower belly as I grab a shirt and a pair of jeans from my suitcase.

"Liam, you need somebody to help you through this and maybe coming home isn't such a bad thing," Ruth tries to convince me, but my attention is no longer on her. My attention is on the person that just walked through the door.

"Hey Li, we're leaving in ten minutes. Are you going in your underwear?" Louis asks raising an eyebrow at my appearance.

"No, I-I woke up late.....Hey Ruth I'll talk to you later," I reply as I grab my phone trying to push the off button.

"NO! LOUIS!!! LIAM NEEDS YOUR HELP!! HE ISN'T WELL!!! HELP....."Ruth screams over the speaker phone before I end the call throwing it onto the bed. 

"Is everything okay?" Louis asks me watching me as I pull on my pants. The movement jussels my stomach making the cramps increase and nausea increase.

"I'm fine," I grumble pulling my t-shirt over my head hoping Louis won't notice how much pain I am in. 

"You can talk to me, Li. I'm your friend for a reason. Come on, mate. I came to you when El and I broke up. What's going on?" the concern in Louis' eyes and his gentle hand on my shoulder makes me waver. "If you don't want to tell me I can always call Ruth." 

"O-Okay....Can I lay down though. My stomach is cramping really bad...." I mumble laying down on the bed carefully leaving my hand on my lower belly massaging it carefully. I do know I can't do this by myself. 

"Cramping? Liam....." Louis sits down on the bed beside me. His blue eyes are full of worry as he places a hand on my thigh.

"I'm going through my transition....I'm a Carrier. It hurts a lot. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. I'm scared...I don't know what to do," I cry pulling the covers up around me as I watch Louis carefully.

"Liam, I understand your hesitation in not telling me. My mum is a midwife she helped a Carrier give birth once. She told me he and the baby went missing shortly after he gave birth. She said he was probably sold as a sex slave or taken captive so he could give somebody beautiful and amazing children. It's a scary thought, but know I would never do that to you, none of us would. You're our brother or in Zayn's case lover," Louis promises me making me smile as he takes my hand in his. I roll my eyes at his mention of Zayn. Zayn and I have not been an item since Perrie. He just occassionally will make out with me, have sex with me when he is drunk and is extremly protective of me. Other than that we haven't had a relationship in years. So I have moved on with Sophia, but I still miss Zayn and neither Perrie or Sophia know that Zayn and I still sleep with each other. 

"Thanks Lou... Can you not tell the other boys for awhile though? I-I just...."I look down at where my hand rests on my stomach unable to form words.

"You're just scared. Don't worry Liam I won't say anything until you're ready or they fiagure it out. Do you want me to tell everybody that you're not coming today?" Louis asks taking my hand.

"No, I can go. I'll just take some pain medication or something," I reply putting a hand on Louis' shoulder for support as I get to my feet again bitting my lip from the pain in my belly.

"Here lay back down I'll get it. Do you need anything else while I'm up? Do you feel like you're going to get sick?" Louis asks as he goes though my suitcase. 

"No I think I threw up everything this morning. I was in there for over an hour throwing up," I reply watching as he opens the mini fridge grabbing a bottle of water ignoring my raised eyebrow. He knows management hates us going through the mini fridges, but it has never stopped him.

"Here take these and sip the water or you'll get dehydrated. Now are you sure you don't want to skip out on this interview?" he asks sitting down on my bed as I down the two pain med capsuels and carefully sip the water. 

"I am going. I can't disapoint the fans, I solider on and if I start to feel too bad I'll let you know," I reply getting up off the bed and heading over to my shoes.

"Here let me get them for you. Bending over is probably going to be quite painful," Louis argues heading over to grab my shoes but I beat him to it. I lean over picking up my shoes and sliding them over my socked feet ignoring the pain of my stomach being crunched up. I keep a hand on my stomach bitting my lip as the unbearable pain hits again. I give in falling back onto the bed crying as my stomach protests making it feel like somebody is kicking me over and over in the stomach.

I feel Louis tying my shoes as I rub my abdoman in the most tender of areas. 

"I hate you when you're right," I grumble.

"Then you must hate me quite often. Now when you're ready let's get you up. I also am wondering how exactly you're going to hide this from Mister Over Protective?" he asks sitting down on my bed, removing my hands from my belly. He places his own massaging my belly gently with his fingers. 

"Crap....I-I'll tell him I have the flu or something."

"Then he'll yell at you for going and drag your butt back here where he'll give you spankings," Louis grins at me making me blush.

"You're a dirty, naughty boy," I grumble sitting up with Louis' help. 

"What can I say I learn it from Harry," he laughs opening the hotel room door for me. 

"There you are. I was wondering why you didn't wake me up," Zayn greets me right outside the hotel room door. 

"Yeah I slept in on accitdent. Sorry about that," I smile at him hoping it will cover my lie and how badly I hurt.

"That's odd. You are always up on time. You sure you're okay?" he asks sliding an arm around my waist pulling me away from Louis and close to him.

"Yeah just kind of tired. Might be coming down with something," I say in case I do happen to get sick again later. 

"If you feel sick let me know, okay?" he asks his golden brown eyes that I have fallen in love with meeting mine.

"I promise I will," I assure him snuggling into his side. I try not to think about the idea of not telling and then sleeping with him, he rarely uses a condom when he's with me, I mean what's the point? He only ever sleeps with me or Perrie and I can't get pregnant...at least not to his knowledge. Now after my transition I can get pregnant with ease and it'll only take one time to make a baby. 

Harry and Niall slip out of their hotel room door laughing about some joke they must have made, but I take their appearance to my advantage. My stomach is cramping horribly and I place my hand back over my belly where I can feel something pulseing and shifting. This does not bring me comfort, it just makes my stomach roll with disgust.

This kind of thing isn't normal, I'm not normal. 

I massage the area gently where it hurts the most blinking away tears of digust with myself. Zayn wouldn't stay with me if he knew what is going on inside me. He would hate me and look at me with disgust.

As is sensing my discomfort he looks down at me meeting my tearful eyes. He suddenly stops walking holding me in place by grabbing my waist. I squirm trying to get free not wanting him to feel the strangeness that is going on inside me. 

"Liam, what's going on? Are you not feeling well?" he whispers leaning in close to me as he rests his forehead against mine. 

"No, I just had a fight with Ruth," I reply continuing to squirm in his grip.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me something? Liam, are you sure you're feeling well?" he repeats taking my hand.

"I'm okay," I try to assure him again. 

He seems to accept this answer for he just wraps an arm around me letting me lean into him for which I am grateful for my body is aching and I just feel tired.

Louis shoots me a glance his eyes full of concern, but he says nothing. 

Paul is waiting for us in the lobby with Paddy. Paddy gives me a nod and a small smile before falling into step with Zayn and I.

They hold the hotel doors open for us before leading us out into the chaos of the screaming fans waiting for us outside. Zayn's arm loosens from around my waist, but he still stays near me. After all we can't let the fans know about us and we can't let my girlfriend or his fieance get suspicious.

I greet the fans signing some of their things and taking pictures with a few of them with the other boys before letting myself be ushered into the waiting car by Paddy. 

Paddy gets into the front seat and turns to me seeing as we are the first ones to get in, much to my relief for the cramps are hitting again and I massage my belly carefully.

"Liam, you're mum called me. She told me everything. I hope you know I would NEVER compromise your safetly. I will always keep you safe. How are you feeling right now kiddo?" Paddy asks me his eyes full of concern and honesty.

"Thank you, Paddy. I guess you know now why I'm one of the few of One Direction that have personal bodyguard," I sigh hating that the main reason I had hired him was because I knew I would be needing extra protection.

"Liam, I don't care about why you hired me. You're like a nephew to me, and I would protect you no matter what. Now answer my question, how are you feeling? It has begun hasn't it? Your transition?" he continues to press a small smile forming.

"Yeah it's begun. Only Ruth, you and Louis know. I threw up for a good hour this morning and the cramps are unbearable. I can actually feel things adjusting inside me....it hurts so much," I feel tears sting my eyes as I confess everything to somebody that I have come to see as family.

"Do you want to stay here at the hotel? Your mum said that we should about getting you to a doctor that specializes in this to make sure there isn't something more going on. Your mum says you have a higher risk of different things happening as well," Paddy continues but I don't get a chance to respond for the car door opens and the rest of the boys pile in. Louis sits on one side of me and Zayn the other. Louis rubs my back gently worry still in his blue eyes, but he says nothing and neither do I.

I let my head rest on Zayn's shoulder keeping my hand on my stomach as I feel another cramp hit. Bitting my lip as we go over New York's many pot holes each one making my cramps hurt ,u more as it justles my stomach.

I close my eyes ignoring Zayn, Louis and Paddy's concerned eyes. Just wanting to go back to sleep and find that this all was some crappy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also on Wattpad under my username of vampangel1d. Please give me some kudos and comments. I love reading them!


	3. Too Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is unexpectedly force to come clean to all of the boys.

I spend the rest of the week trying to hide just how much pain I am in. We go through shows, interviews, and fan greetings. Louis is always there to discreetly help me through the pain when he can. Paddy and Louis help me disapear into bathrooms to throw up or try to get through severe cramping pains. 

All of the boys are suppitious and they are not the only ones.

"Liam Payne from One Direction has been caught throwing up and disapearing during shows and interviews. Doctors are fans are guessing at what is happening to the young popstar. Some are spectulateing that he has some sort of cancer, others are saying its some type of bad flu, but the most interesting is the speculation that he is a Carrier and somebody that is choosing to stay annoymus have come forward of proof that the young and beloved popstar is what so many seek for and would fight for. More on this story after the break," the reporter announces over the TV her voice ringing throughout the tour bus. The mention of my name ceasing all conversation.

All eyes are now on me where I Iay curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around me as I try to sleep, but the pestering cramps and headache stop me.

"Liam, what is going on? You have been acting weird all week. Please tell me it's not cancer or I'm going to cry," Niall speaks up tears in his blue eyes. 

"It's not cancer, I promise," I whisper weakly, having little energy any more. I have gotten little sleep, throw up everything I have ate and I know I am suffering now from dehydration, but I say nothing fearing what will happen if I do.

"Liam, you need to get to a hospital. This is getting out of hand, you're dehydrated and losing weight. I'm going to tell them and have Paul take you to the nearest ER. I'm sorry Liam," Louis says giving me a knowing look and making it clear he won't hear my arguments.

"N-No, Louis you don't understand I'm fine," I argue struggling to sit up with my arms trembling under my weight.

"You're not. Boys, Liam is a Carrier and he is going through his transition. It's why he is getting so sick. You all understand that the public finding out could mean Liam's safetly, and by the looks of it they are finding out anyways. Liam won't admit, but he's scared because his doctor and mum have put it in his head to not trust anybody. I need your guys help to get him through this and keep him safe," Louis explains making me whimper pulling my blanket closer terriffed of seeing the disgust in the boys' eyes or worse the opportunity.

Louis leaves me with them moving up towards the front, but not before kissing the top of my head gently.

The rest of the lads are silent, looking shocked. Niall is silently crying, Harry is looking at his hands thoughtfully and Zayn is just staring at me with shock and confusion.

"You could have told us, we would NEVER have done anything to hurt you. No wonder you're so weak and out of it. From the research I have done the process is quite painful and drainning. Do you know if you're one of the Clover Carriers? I have heard that they go through an even more painful transition for their bodies are also trying to adapt to carrying abilities like healing, controling moods and things like that," Harry breaks the silence taking my hand in his. His green eyes are full of worry for me and all I can do is break.

"My doctor is 95% sure that I am a Clover Carrier. Carriers born premature have a higher chance....I think she would now tell me she's a 100% sure. My transition shouldn't be getting this bad," I break my body shaking with my sobs, for that is all they are. No tears come for I have not been able to even keep the water that Louis has forced me to drink down.

"We'll keep you safe. Shhh it's going to be okay. The doctors are going to make you feel better," Harry promises me pulling me into his arms.

"Aw Liam, I wish you had told us earlier so you didn't have to carry this alone," Niall speaks up grabbing one of my hands as Harry gently lays me back down onto the couch.

"I-I'm sorry. Louis only found out because Ruth made me tell him. My mum doesn't even know I have begun my transition, but now thanks to that stupid news report she probably does. She's going to flip....especially now that the media is pointing their fingers at me, because somebody didn't keep their mouths shut....Oh my God others are going to find out...Bad people are going to find out....They're going to come after me...No no I-I need to get out of here....I can't let them...I-I need," my words start to slur and vision swirl as I sit up far too fast. I feel a pair of familiar arms wrap around me pulling me straight off the couch and into their lap. 

"You are safe. Nothing will happen to you, I promsie you that, babe. Now get some sleep, love. When you wake up you'll feel better and we'll be right there waiting for you. Close your eyes, babe," Zayn whispers in my ear letting me rest my head on his chest as he holds me close, his heart beat and voice calming me into sleep.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1

Beep 

Beep 

Beep 

Beep

The sound of my pumping heart and hushed voices bring me to counciousness. 

I blink taking in the surroundings around me with confusion. I am defintly not in my bunk in the bus and this makes me panic. What if somebody found out and took me?

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeeep BeeepBeeep

The beeping picks up with my breathing as I sit up, trying to get away.

"Li, stop, it's okay! You're safe. You're okay. You're in the hospital. Babe, calm down. It's okay. You're safe," Zayn's voice tickles the hairs on my neck as he leans in to me hovering over my bed, the whispering now quiet. All I can see, hear, smell, feel or even smell is him. The beeping, that I now reconize as a heart monitor, slows to a normal pace as my panic begins to cease. "That's it. You're okay, love. I'm right here, nothing is going to happen to you."

"Who else is here? I heard another voice," I whisper my voice quiet from the lack of moisture in my throat.

"It's just me kiddo. How are you feeling dork?" Ruth sits down on the bed beside me pushing Zayn away from me.

"I'm tired, and my stomach still hurts," I reply placing a hand on my lower abdoman as pain hits yet again.

"It's going to hurt for quite some time. You gave us all back home a heart attack when we found you were in the hospital. Liam, you should have spoke up to Paul, or Paddy and let them know how bad it was getting. Thank God Louis did speak up for you or you could be in a lot worse condition. Li, your dehydrated, and lost 12 pounds from not eating. You needed medical attention from pretty much the secound day from what Louis has been telling me. The doctors also have discovered you are a Clover Carrier for sure. It's why your transition got so bad so quickly. They don't know about your ability yet, it's too soon, but hopefully soon. Do you want to try to eat some ice cubs and drink a little water so we can get you off that IV soon?" Ruth asks making me notice the IV that is in my arm filling my body with the nutrition and water that I need.

"Yes please my throat is super dry," I whisper watching as she kisses my forehead and disapears out the door in search of a nurse and probably my doctor.

"Your mum, the other lads, Paddy, Andy, Sophia and Paul are all here as well. Your dad and Nicola couldn't get off work, but send you their love....Liam there is something else you should know. The public now knows you are a Carrier. One of the medical staff that worked your case when you were first found positive leaked it. Simon is now search for identiy so he can have her taken to court. They don't your a Clover though and we want you to know that we'll keep you safe. Nobody is going to harm a hair on your head. Management has also promised that you are still in the band," Zayn tells me taking my hand in his bring it up close to his lips.

"O-Okay....I'm scared, Zee. I don't want to have the type of life so many Carriers do. I just want to be me, Liam Payne. Not Liam the Carrier...Are you okay with me? I mean does this change us?" I ask hesitantly.

"Liam, this does not change us at all. You will ALWAYS own part of my heart. You're still my love," he promises kissing me gently on the lips.

"But Perrie will always come first," I whisper hating that he is with her and not me.

"For now yes, she is my fieance and I do plan on marrying her. Liam, management would never really allow us together. The public will flip out. We'll be a joke. A boy band with two gay members don't make it far, let's not forget Louis and Harry though. More than half of us coming out would ruin our carrers and I love you, but I also love my carrer. Remeber we talked about this. We both agreed that we move on to other people. Do what's best for the band, just like Louis and Harry did."

"Yeah I remeber...I'm sorry...." I whisper wiping away tears that are now spilling down my cheeks.

"Hey you'll always be mine. Liam, I didn't mean to make you cry. Look at me babe," Zayn grabs my chin in his hand forcing me to look him in the eyes as I cry. "I love you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Hell you know the reason I stay in this fucked up contract and under this fucked up management is because I want to be with you and being One Direction makes you happy. I would never leave as long as I still have you," he wipes away the tears that run down my cheek with his thumb smiling at me sadly.

"Liam, it's nice to see you're awake," at the doctor's words Zayn pulls away from me and I wipe away the remaining tears the best I can. The doctor looks up at me and her facial expression softens. "I know you must be scared, with everything your body is going through and the public now knowing about your condition, but I can promise you Liam, you're safe here and we'll help you through your transition," I watch the middle age, Indian doctor walk over to my bedside checking my monitors and IV.

"Thank you...Do you know what kind of Clover I am Dr....?"

"Dr. Ada and no not for sure yet. I'm going to let your sister give you some of the ice chips and a little water well I set up an ultrasound. I want to see where your organs are and what is all happening inside you. Ruth go ahead and give him a little and afterwards could you be a dear and lover his bed back?" Dr. Ada asks my sister as she turns to get the machine set up.

Ruth gives me a spoon full of ice cubes before letting me take a small sip of water keeping her hand beneath my chin to catch any dribbles before having me lay back as she lowers my bed back so that I am laying flat on my back. 

I stare up at the ceiling listening as the doctor moves around. 

"I have to ask you a personal question real quick...are you gay?" Dr. Ada asks making my heart beat pick up and unforunatly my heart monitor picks it up.

"Um...N-no..." I stutter out knowing that I am caught in my lie.

"Okay let me rephrase that. Do you love another man?" she asks a smile in her voice.

Unable to help myself I glance over at Zayn unsure of what I should say. He takes my hand in both of his giving me a smile and a wink.

"Y-Yes..." I whisper bitting my lip.

"That information will not leave this room. I promise you both. I just need to know so I know if you have a chance of conceiving a child willingly and by the sounds of it you do. So I must caution you to becareful with sex. Unfortunatly there is no Carrier birth control so use a condom, Mr. Mailk. You don't want to accidnely concieve a child, Carrier pregnancies and children are different. When a Carirer gets pregnant you need to be prepared to keep them even more safe than usual, for people will want to take him and the child away from you. I am not saying this to scare you, I am saying this to aware you both," Dr. Ada warns Zayn and I her voice echoing in my head. I can get pregnant..People are going to want take me away from my family and any child I have will be in just as much danger and when growing inside my belly we'll both be at even more of a risk. 

I make a silent promise to myself to not have any babies for a long time and I don't have to look at Zayn to know how he feels. He wants to live a fairy tale with Perrie and would not want our relationship to ruin his carrer so me getting pregnant would just destroy that. Defintly no babies.

"This is going to be cold and maybe even painful with how sore your inside are, but I do have to press down a little. All I ask is that you hang in there and try to not fight me," Dr. Ada warns me before pulling my blankets down by my knees and rolling my hospial gown up to my chest where she instructs Zayn to keep it in place. I feel the cool gel be placed onto my lower tummy and soon feel the pressure of the wand thing on my belly moving around.

I squirm as she puts pressure on a tender spot wanting her hands away from there, but Ruth's warning look brings my squirming to a cease.

"Ow Ow...Uhhhh Please stop that hurts too much stop!" tears run down my cheeks and I try to get away from her as she hits an extremly sore spot making it feel as though somebody is viciously stomping on my belly.

"I'm sorry hun but I have to keep going. Zayn could you try to keep him still please?" Dr. Ada asks Zayn and I watch as he leans places his hands on my shoulders stopping me from squirming with ease. I try to kick out, but Ruth's cool hands hold my ankles down to the bed.

"STOP! It hurts! Please stop!!! AHHHHHHHH!" I cry out as my stomach suddenly cramps extremly painfully and her pressure on that exact spot only makes it hurt worse.

"Oh my God....this is amazing. I'm sorry you're hurting I can visibly tell why your sensitve there. Your uterus is slowly makes itself known there. I'm going to move it where you overies should be, just be still," she warns me as she moves the wand again making me cry out again as she moves further in the sensitive area. "Wow I have read about this, but never seen it. It's amazing too see your body going through the transformation. Your organs are slinding into proper places so your uterus and ovaries that once were tiny have room to exist. I'm going to pull your boxers back a little so I can see the start of the birthing canal and see how that is doing," she continues her cold hands pull my boxers down so I can feel the cool air on my more senstive of parts as she moves the wand futher down my abdoman. This area she puts pressure on actually makes everything from my upper abdoman, to the tip of my dick and to the back of my ass feel like they're being stomped on.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! AHHHHH!" I keep screaming as she moves the wand pressing what feels like harder.

"Alright that's enough. You have seen what you have wanted now stop. It's hurting him," I hear Ruth snap at the doctor.

"Bitch stop touching him or I'm going to make you!" Zayn yells from beside me his hands dispearing from my shoulders.

"Oh my God....Liam I'm so sorry. I was so caught up in my fascination I didn't realize how badly I was hurting you. Here clean him up. I'm so sorry. I'm going to see about getting you some pain medication. I am so sorry," Dr. Ada is actually crying in remorse her eyes wide with terror at what she had done to me. 

I don't get to reassure her for my mum comes flying in the room with Louis, Harry, Niall and Andy right behind her.

"Don't hurt my baby! Out!" my mum pushes the now sobbing Dr. Ada out slamming the door behind her.

"What happened?" I hear Harry ask, but I can't see anything with Zayn, Ruth and my mum now surrounding me blocking my view of anything.

"She was checking his transition progress with an ultrasound, she pushes down on an extremly sensitive area, down by the birth canal I guess," Zayn explains as I feel a cloth on my belly gently wiping away the gel before pulling my boxers back up, gown down and blankets back up to my chest. 

"Are you still hurting, sweetheart?" my mum asks her tearful worried eyes on me.

I just nod my hands going down to the very end of my abdoman where it still burns along with the other areas, but this is the soure of the pain. 

"When she was moving the wand around you could see how his organs shifted. It was so strange. The birth canal looks like it's making an easy path to his well... arse hole. No wonder your hurting in that area so bad. I would have thought where the uterus and ovaries are sprouting would be more painful," Ruth says her face looking of terror and sympathy.

"It's one of the more painful parts of the transforation. I wasn't even thinking how painful it would be there in the area. Unfortunalty he still has the painful process of the millions of eggs gets rested in his overies properly, just be thankful you don't have to put up the pains of a period. That is one thing Carriers do not have to go through," Dr. Ada speaks up as she comes over to my IV inserting pain medication into my IV. "Liam, I am SO sorry. I hope you can forgive me and if not I'll make sure a new Carrier specialist is flown in by tomorrow morning. I am so sorry," she meets my eyes tears running down her cheeks her guilt so real it makes my heart ache for her.

"It's okay..You got curious, it happens," I reply giving her my best smile meaning every word and the relief in her eyes makes me smile as well.

"Thank you," she squeeze my hand before disapearing from my view once again.

I glace over at Zayn giving him my puppy dog eyes wanting him to reposition my bed into a sitting position. He narrows his eyes, but smiles and presses the button slowly bringing me back up so I can see the room. He keeps a hand on my stomach though as though fearing the motion of moving my position will harm me in some way.

Being able to take in the entire room now I can see that the lads, Sophia, Andy, my mum, Ruth, Paul and Paddy are now all crowded into the room around my bed or hovering near the doorway.

"So where do we go from here?" Niall asks speaking the question on all of our minds.


	4. Don't Effect Us So Why Care

The following 48 hours feels hetic even though I am mostly in bed.

My mum, Paul and Dr. Ada have in meetings with management about where things are going from here. The lads have had three interviews already talking about me and confirming the Carrier claims. Ruth, and Andy have been my my side helping me though the cramps, nausea and everything else that has come along with it. Paddy has loyally stayed by my hospital room door making sure that nobody that could harm me gets close enough to do anything to me. Sophia disapeared shortly after coming to see me for the first time saying she had a family emergency. Zayn has been skeptical of her ever sense.

"I feel like a robot repeating things over and over," Niall groans flopping himself down across my legs on my bed. 

"The interviews are that bad?" I ask him raising an eyebrow smiling.

"YES! They just ask the same questions over and over again. Then when we leave the fans ask the same questions and then Twitter is full of the same questions. It's horrible! If we answer it once that should be enough!" Niall continues to whine as he takes the remote from my hand and steals a cracker from my small tray of food.

"Keep your hands out of his food, Horan. He needs it more than you do. Liam finish that soup, water and crackers. If you don't I'll take that TV remote so NOBODY is watching TV," Ruth glares pointedly at Niall making him look at her innocently his blue eyes twinkling. 

I slowly eat the rest of my chicken noodle soup and crackers being cautious of the nausea that always seems to be threatening to rise. 

By the time I am finished the rest of the lads have joined us and as well as my very furious mum, doctor and Paul.

"They want him to be back on tour tomorrow! He can barely even keep his food down! They are just going to try to make as much money off this as they can! Watch next they'll ask him to have sex with one of the boys so he can get pregnant and make even more headlines! They're not doing that to my baby! Oh hell no! If he is leaving this hospital tomorrow it is to get back on a plane to fly back home where he will stay with me!" my mum rambles angrily as she paces the length of my room.

"I'm not signing off on him leaving this hospital. He can't leave unless I sign off and unless they are holding a gun to my child's head he isn't going anywhere. He still needs to be monitored until at least his ovaries are settled," Dr. Ada adds in looking equally as pissed off.

"I already told Simon if they make him continue right now that I quit. I'm not letting him go on when he is in so much pain that it makes it hard for him to sleep at night!" Paul adds on his fist clenched in anger.

"Um can we stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?" I ask handing my tray over to a now very pissed off Ruth a part of me is scared that she will track down somebody of management and use it on them.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Are you doing okay?" my mum asks her facial expression instantly softening like somebody had flipped a switch.

"Yeah just sore. I can go back on tour if they really want, I mean it's not that big of a deal. I'm doing better than I was yesterday and I'm off that stupid IV. I'll just take things easy. There is no need to get all worked up about it. I'll be fine," I protest hoping to take some of the stress off them.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THAT BED LIAM JAMES!" my mum snaps at me narrowing her eyes dangerously. 

I sink into the pillows my cheeks going red from embarressment and anger. I'm 21 I can take care of myself.

"She's right, Li. You're not ready to go anywhere. It's only been 24 hours and your body is still trying to get through the transition. Not to mention the pain that is sure to come with you being a Clover," Andy so kindly reminds me.

"He's right. The Clover transition is extremly painful and I want you monitored when you go through it. Your ovaries, uterus and birth canal are also still not settled. It's going to take them at least the rest of the week to settle in and when your birth canal and ovaries really start settling in you better be ready for one painful ride," Dr. Ada reminds me making me just want to curl up in a ball and die. For all I heard come out of her mouth was painful, painful, painful and more pain.

I feel Zayn's hand slide into mine beneath my sheets. He squeezes my hand tightly as though he is reading my mind and sensing my exact thoughts. Normally he would just hold my hand or even kiss my cheek or snuggle with me, but with my mum in the room that is a big no no. My mum does not know about Zayn and I. She knew we "messed around" in the beginning, but she assured herself and every other family member of mine that it was a faze. 

So after Zayn and I "messed around" in the beginning we decided to leave my family out of our relationship that is going on behind closed doors. The only family member of mine that knows is Ruth and that is only because I tell her everything and she may have walked in on me and Zayn making out when we were in New York. Opps. Andy knows about our relationship and has even helped me stage some of the PR crap so I could sneak out and go see Zayn, kind of like Zayn's birthday party. Only a few close friends, family members and clever fans know that a lot of the pictures were staged and that Zayn and I ended up having sex in his bathtub that night. Opps. Zayn's entire family knows about our relationship, even his little cousins. Whenever Trisha sees me she greets me with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. His sisters always hug me and tell me they miss and want me to become officially apart of their family. His aunts have even told me that they can't stand Perrie and wish I was wearing Zayn's engagement ring not her. His little cousins always say we should get married and have babies together making my cheeks always go red. Perrie hates me for she always says that I stole Zayn's family from her and is even jealous if Zayn and I hang out. She always accuses me of being an attention seeking whore, to me it seems like she is the attention seeking whore. I really shouldn't think things bad about her, for she is marrying the man I love, but I suppose I really can't help myself. Opps.

"We'll sort this out or I'll sue their asses when something happens to you," my mum promises me giving me little comfort. 

"Okay let's say that we can't get management to back off and we all go on tour tomorrow. Us four boys, Paddy, Paul, the band, and every other crew member will keep an eye on him and help him through it," Harry suggests making me want to kiss him, but something tells me Zayn would punch Harry if I did that.

"No, if they make him go on tour tomorrow he is quitting the band," my mum replies crossing her arms the same way she did when the principal at my school refused to punish the guys bullying me.

"What?! No mum! I am not quitting the band! I'll solider on! I'll be fine! You can't come here and try to control my life! I'm 21 not 12! I don't always need your saving me anymore! I can take care of myself! You don't always have to be the controlling dictator bitch in my life!" I snap at her the stress of everything going on just making me snap at my own mother.

My mum does not respond with words instead she slaps me hard across my face making tears sting my eyes and my cheek burn.

"Mum!" Ruth screams at her eyes wide with shock,

"I don't care if you're 21, 12, or 2. You don't EVER speak to me like that. I raised you better than that," my mum says coldly her eyes narrowed at me. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just upset and..." I turn my head away from her as tears run down my cheeks my guilt hitting me along with humiliation and raw emotion.

I feel Zayn's touch on my head his fingers gently running through my hair calming me as he whispers sweet nothings in my ears as I sob. I note that the rest of the room is silent, but at that moment it is no matter to me. For all that matter at the moment was my pain and Zayn.

"Liam, sweetheart I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. I know you're just hurting and scared," I can hear the tears in my mum's voice as she places a gentle hand on my cheek her tears hitting my shirt.

"It's okay mum, I deserved it. I'm sorry I yelled at you," I apologize wiping away my tears hating how emotional I feel.

"Just so you know, your hormones are a little out of whack so you're going to be more emotional, Liam," Dr. Ada speaks up giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Great, is there anything else out of whack?" I ask repositioning myself in my bed so I can see everybody in the room again.

"Just your organs and life," she replies giving me a smile.

"Now what are we going to do about tomorrow and let's keep it civil this time," Ruth speaks up giving my shoulder a quick squeeze.

"I'm not quitting the band, that is out of the question. So please don't throw that out there," I begin wanting it known that it isn't an option.

"You shouldn't have to anyway. Just because it's known that you're a Carrier and going through your transition doesn't mean you should be forced to bring your life and career to a stop," Louis says annoyance in his voice.

"I agree, but unfortunately that isn't always true. A lot of Carriers do have to bring their careers and lives to a halt because of fear for their safety. In fact a lot of Carriers spend their lives isolated from society or as sex slaves or as husbands forced into a marriage or taken into government areas where they are tested on, and observed, but protected," Dr. Ada adds making me want to throw up. I don't want any of that to happen to me. I never want to be somebody's tool or experiment.

"Why isn't this talked about?! That's all wrong! They're people to not some thing that people can own!" Louis snaps angrily.

"Unfortunately it isn't talk about, because people don't want to talk about it and Carriers are so rare that people don't feel a need. Some of the things that have happened to Carriers are well documented, but people don't feel the importance because of their rarity. I mean it doesn't effect them personally so why care? All men take the test when they are 15, but only 1 out of 5 million are Carriers and only 1 in 1 billion are Clovers. If it doesn't effect them a lot of people just don't care," Dr. Ada continues.

"Still doesn't make it right," Niall grumbles snuggling close to me.

"Believe me I know. This has been my life for the past six years. Worrying about my baby boy and what is to come for him. When I went to some law enforcement to get their opinion on what to do about his safety they just laughed and told me a Carriers fate is a Carriers fate, I mean after all a Carriers' job is to make babies and be sexual toys to other men," my mum says shrugging her shoulders tears running down her cheeks. 

She never told me about her lack of support from other people and the community. I have always known that it was hard for my entire family knowing that I am a Carrier and what comes with it, but I never have thought about how they were being effected by it when I am not there.

"Well that's not happening to Liam. We'll keep him safe when he is on tour with us. I can promise you that," Paul speaks up making me sigh a little in relief.

"So let's say Liam is going on tour tomorrow then we take precautions make sure he is with somebody at all times. We help him with what comes with his transition and the boys will keep an eye on him during the shows," Paddy speaks up his eyes on my mum seeing as she is the one that probably needs the most convincing. 

"I can agree with that, but we are still going to put up a fight. Dr. Ada has said it is best if he stays here until the transition is over. Dr. Ada will not sign his release papers unless forced to. I'll try to continue to try and sway management," my mum continues on determination in her eyes.

Tired of the same conversation on repeat, being exhausted and feeling achey I just roll over snuggling into Niall well Zayn continues to run his fingers through my hair soothing me into sleep with me held protectively in Niall's arms and surrounded by family, and friends that will do everything in their power to keep me safe.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

They lost their battle with management and I am being forced to leave after they black mailed Dr. Ada with what she had done during the first ultrasound she had done on me which would put her career on the line if it was leaked to the public that she had 'tortured' one of the members of One Direction.

"I'm so sorry Liam," Dr. Ada continues to apologize to me as I finish getting dressed using Zayn for support as I bend over to pull my pants on. My cramps making it hard as they protest even more with my stomach being scrunched up.

"Its okay. I don't blame you. I'll be fine," I try to reassure her as I try to button and zip up my pants. Seeing my struggle Zayn pushes my hand away doing it himself his finger tips brushing a more senstive area of me making my cheeks go red. Noticing this he leans in pecking my lips.

"You two are too cute. It's sad though you can't be together in public or around Liam's family. You two would make a perfect family," Dr. Ada tells us making me blush more. Zayn just chuckles as he grabs my bags.

"Thank you, but unfortunatly he'll never be mine," Zayn replies making my heart sink. I never will be his. I'll always just be that friend that he will always love more than a friend and will occasionally have sex with. "Come on let's get out of here. The boys are waiting for us at the hotel with everything already loaded into the tour bus so we can get onto the next city," Zayn continues shouldering my bag of things and helping me settle into the wheelchair.

"Well good luck you're going to need it. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me. You can call my personal or work phone it is no matter to me and please don't think you will be bothering me, I promise that you are no bother to me. I would be more bothered if I find out something happened to you," Dr. Ada gives me one last hug before allowing Zayn to push the wheelchair out the door following the nurse. 

"There is going to be fans and paparrazzi outside waiting for us isn't there?" I ask as we head to the elevator with the nurse.

"Yes, but Paddy and Paul are waiting for us down stairs. They'll make sure nothing happens to you," Zayn assures me rubbing my back comfortingly.

The nurse scrunches her nose up in disgust making me lower my head in embarressment. Zayn notices her look as well and he reacts very differently than what I did.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks her his eyes narrowing at her, Louis' sass starting to show in his voice.

"You're Muslium, correct?" she asks turning to face Zayn ignoring my existence.

"Yes."

"Isn't it against your religion to love somebody like him?" she asks motioning to me like I am some object that people can just toss away or sell.

"Why does that matter to you? And he's a person not just some object," Zayn snaps at her his hands resting protectively on my shoulders.

"He's unnatural. What he is shouldn't be happening. Woman have babies, not Carriers. He is a mutant that should not exist. That's what Carriers are you know mutants and Clover Carriers are even worse. I would think that somebody of your background would no better," she tells Zayn only ever looking at him, never addressing me only shooting me looks of disgust every once in awhile. 

"You're yelling at him for existing and being the way he is. It wasn't his fault that he was born like this," Zayn snaps at her getting extremely pissed off. Thankfully the elevator door opens and Zayn leads the way out leaving the nurse behind. 

"Well she was a bitch," I say trying to show that she didn't upset me when in actuality it hurt. I have always known that some people hate Carriers, I just never thought I would encounter them in real life and that none of them would be ballsy enough to actually say it to my face.

"She's lucky she is a girl otherside I would have hit her. Who says that kind of thing? If anybody ever says something like that to you tell me and I'll make sure they don't say it again," he grumbles as we reach Paul and Paddy.

Not wanting to bother with the wheelchair outside I get up ignoring the nurse's protest, not really caring at the moment what is coming out of her mouth. 

"How you feeling today kiddo?" Paul greets me wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, my stomach feels weird, but other than fine. Are the other boys already to leave for the next show?" I ask just wanting out of here and to move on.

"All loaded up in the bus, all that is missing is you and Zayn. You ready to head out there?" he asks me squeezing my shoulder.

I give him a nod just as Paddy opens the door letting in the screams of the fans and paparazzi.

"No pictures or anything, just get to the car. We don't have enough time or security for you to stop," Paddy warns me before leading the way out into the chaos outside.

"Liam!! Liam! How are you feeling?!" a paparazzi yells at me as I make my way through the crowd keeping my head down and holding tightly onto Paddy's arm using him as a shield as he pushes his way through the crowd. 

"Liam, is Ziam real?"

"Liam can you sign this for me please?!"

"Are you going to have Ziam babies?!"

"I can't wait to see you glowing with a baby!"

"I'd tap your ass! How much do you want?!"

"Please let me pay you to help me and my wife! We've been trying for years and all we got is a mentally ill son! Please you are our only hope! I'll pay you whatever price! Please!"

"How much do I have to pay for him?! I'll pay you 12 million!" 

The assult of words continue endlessly but we push forwards. Zayn slides into the back seat of the car with me his jaw clenched in anger slamming the door behind him.

Paul and Paddy both wordlessly get in up front easily manuvering the way out to the road.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat as a sharp cramp suddenly hits me. I rub the area gently near my waist line. I unbutton my seat belt so I can easily access the area. 

"What are you doing?" Zayn asks watching me as I carefully massage the area.

"Hurts," I reply shifting my weight as another wave of pain hits me.

"You shouldn't unbuckle your seat belt though. Is it really hurting that bad?" he places a hand under my chin making me look up at him. 

I don't reply to his question, but I don't really need to for soon I am doubled over from a wave of pain that hurts so bad I cry out. Bending over doesn't help, but I can't help it the instinct makes me lean over. 

"Crap Liam, hold on we're almost there then you can lay down," Zayn promises me his hand rubbing my back gently.

I gag throwing up on the floor painfully as my stomach clenches more cramps hitting me like a bunch of bullets piercing my abdoman.

"Shit how far out are we?" I hear Zayn ask his hand on my back rubbing small quick circles on the small of my back. His own anxiety reflecting in his motions. "Come here, lay across the seat so your stomach organs aren't so squished," Zayn orders me grabbing my shoulders helping me lay out on the seats with my head resting on his lap.

"Hold on, Liam. We're fifteen minutes out," Paddy assures me, but I pay him little attention as I squirm in the seats the pain almost unbearable. 

"Shh, let me help you," Zayn grabs my hands removing them from my waist line. He unbuttons my jeans rolling them down a little so he can access the area that is hurting the most easier. His fingers dance right along the belt line his fingers actually tickling a few hairs that peak out from my boxers.

I relax into his lap turning my face so I am facing his stomach tears running down my eyes from the pain and embaessement of throwing up in the car forcing three people to smell it all the way back to the hotel.

I feel the car slow down and slowly come to a stop. I try to sit up but Zayn holds me still as Paul and Paddy disapear out of the car. 

"When we get in the bus you just lay down. I'll get you some pain medication and some water. I want you to drink the water so you don't get dehydrated, okay?"Zayn orders kissing my forehead. The door by Zayn opens and I can hear him talking to somebody, but can't make out the words thanks to my sudden migraine. I feel a blanket be draped over me preventing me from feeling the cool ending of summer air. 

Wrapped in the blanket Zayn lifts me from the backseat not bothering to fix my jeans. I keep an arm wrapped around his neck shielding my face from the fans, paps and their flashing cameras. I don't care that seeing me is only going to fuel their media fire. I hurt too much.

The bus doors are already open and Harry is standing in the entrance in greeting. 

"He should not be out of the hospital," I hear Louis grumble as Zayn lays me down on the couch Harry propping a pillow under my head. "They're just using him to get attention from the press. With him being a Carrier it's going to be a media frenzy. Everybody is going to want to interview him, go to the shows, and find out what it's like 'living the life as a Clover Carrier," Louis whispers to Zayn, but I still catch his words and they hurt.

Even if I am not some sex slave I am still being sold by management to the media like some kind of side show. I am their personal show dog and it only makes things hurt worse. My mum was right it's only a matter of time before they ask me to get pregnant, so I can add to the excitment for the media.

No matter what somebody is always going to be gaining something from me.


	5. Always Mine

It's unbelieveable the amount of support I have gotten from the fans. At the four concerts we have had sense the reveal of my...condition the fans have all showed their support. Holding up posters that read they have my back or will protect me themselves or that they are sending their love to me during my transition. More than a couple times during each show I broke down crying from the overwhelming love the fans have been sending me.

It of course hasn't been easy. I don't move around as much as I do in past shows fearing I'll upset my stomach and when the pain gets too bad I am forced to sit down through the rest of the show. Each night when we get back on the bus I curl up in my bed trying to get as much sleep as possible, but there are times I am awoken by the sharp pains that leave me curled up in my bed silently crying. Zayn some how always senses when I am upset and pulls me out of my bed at times like these before laying me down on the couch where he holds me giving me massages on my belly and back. 

My mum and Ruth call me each night asking questions and wanting constant updates. I always tell Ruth the truth, but with my mum I may sugar coat it a little not wanting her to worry about me. 

Paddy is almost a constant shadow when we are out in public. He hovers near his eyes always searchign the crowds for anybody that may want to hurt me or kidnap me.

The lads always make sure I eat and drink a proper amount each day. They understand when I can't go out with them and party. They even stay behind with me to play video games or watch movies so I am not alone. They also hover on stage near me always asking how I am feeling or helping me when a sudden cramp hits me on stage making it hard to even stay upright.

Zayn is always within touching distance of me on stage. We will every once in a while run into each other or his finger tips will run across my back or arm sending shivers through out my entire body. He whispers what some of the posters say in my ear that I may not have noticed and even if I do I don't mind him repeating them in my ear. When he calls Perrie each night it makes my heartache with jealously. For they talk marriage, having a family together, and what the future has in store for them. It breaks my heart knowing that Zayn and I will never have that.

I try to talk to Sophia but it's hard for she is not that special somebody and I find myself tuning out a lot of what she is saying. Our relationship has always been more friend that romance. She understands that I am in more so in love with Zayn than I will ever be with her and she reassures me tha it is okay. She even has admitted to me that she feels like she is using me sometimes to get attention on herself and her career. She always apologizes even though she really has nothing to apologize for I use her just as much, she really is more like my cushion that I can fall back onto. I never use the term that 'she is my beard' because I hate it. It feels like it is putting down both of us and that are entire relationship is fake. It really isn't, it's just not the relationship that so many, including my family, think it is.

Today is my first interview sense the news of me being a Carrier hit the headlines and I am so scared that I am throwing up in the backstage bathroom of whatever American TV talk show we are on.

"Maybe it's not nerves. Maybe it's just from your transition," Niall tries to assure me as he rubs my back as I throw up in the toilet.

"It's nerves. I have butterfiles in my stomach and not in a good way. I feel like I am going to die from fear," I reply resting my head on the rim of the toilet closing my eyes as I wait for the next wave.

"Well what is the worse that can happen? You'll be fine. Just think after this you'll be able to get through interviews with a breeze again," Niall tries to assure me as another wave hits sending my back to the now familiar routine of gagging in a toilet.

"Worse that can happen? Hmm let me think. He could throw up on Ellen on live TV. The crowd could yell rude things at him, boo him off stage. His organs could suddenly go crazy and put them selves in some weird order killing him painfully on live TV. A mad man could come in and kidnap him on live TV at gun point, hell he might even rape him right there. Aliens could come in and abuct him. Ellen could auction him off to the highest bidder. The men in black, you know the government agents here in the US, could come in and take him away to Area 51 for medical experiments. Really a lot of bad things could happen, but more than likely none of them will," Louis says from the stall door his eyes focused on me.

"We're on Ellen?" I ask feeling guilty that I didn't even know that we would be on her show when we are in the studio.

"Didn't you pay attention when Paul told us for the past three days?" Louis asks me raising an eyebrow.

I don't reply. I just leave my head on the rim of the toilet waiting for my stomach to settle and trying to not break down crying. 

"Move Niall. Come on Liam get off the floor," Louis pushes Niall away before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me up off the floor. With an arm around my waist he guides me to the sinks. My reflection makes me pause. For the man that I see does not look like me. Bags are under his eyes, sweat soaks his brow, his skin is clammy and three shades darker than what mine normally is. "It's normal to look like that. You're sick and exhausted. Make up will fix you up. So don't worry, but first let's get you cleaned up in here so Zayn and all of the other people out there don't have a flip out." 

Louis leans me against the sinks turning on the faucet. He soaks a paper towel in cold water before cleaning my face of vomit, sweat and tears. He then makes me rinse out my mouth with water and then some mouth wash that he had mircusouly got from one of the crew members. He runs his fingers through my hair tidying it up the best he can before readjusting my t-shirt.

"That looks a little better. Now you just looked like you got hit by a bus instead of a train. By the time make up is down with you it'll look like you just got hit by a large mini van. Now no slouching and try to talk a little, but not too close to people, because your breath still smell a little of vomit," Louis tells me scrunching up his nose a little before grabbing my arm and leading my out the door with a snickering Niall following close behind.

Zayn appears by my side wrapping an arm around me and pulling me away from Louis to a darkned corner of the studio. 

"How are you feeling? Don't give me the 'I'm fine' bull shit either. Are you well enough to go on? Ellen will understand if you can't," he whispers to me his forehead pressed against mine forcing me to look him in the eyes as his fingers lock into my hair preventing me from turning away.

"It's just nerves and some cramping. No big deal. Are you going to stop hovering when my transition comes to an end next week?" I ask him slightly annoyed with his increased protectivness when we aren't even in an actual relationship. He is the one always telling me to move on, yet it is him that keeps stealing secrets kisses and hovering over my every move.

"No, you'll still be in danger and people are going to want to take you from me. Which is not going to happen, you're mine. Now stop changing the subject. You look like shit and should probably just get back on the bus and rest. It's only one more week and then you won't have to sit things out anymore. I talked to Dr. Ada last night and she told me that the rest of this week and next are going to be the toughest parts, because this is when your Clover transformation begins. You should really be taking it easy right now, Liam," his words though do not sway me if anything it just pisses me off.

"You're calling my doctor now? Zayn, we're not dating so stop acting like it. You act like you own me or something! I'm not your toy to use when you get tired of Perrie or whatever the hell it is that makes you come into my room late at night! I'm not yours and you have made it VERY clear to me I never will be! After all you are the one that told me to move on, you were the one that ended us!" I snap at him unable to bite my tongue any longer. I pull his hands away from me and start to walk away, but he grabs my arm pulling me back to him.

"You are still mine. We may not be dating, but I still love you Liam and always will. Plus you haven't moved on Sophia is just a cover! Have you ever thought that maybe me being close to you all the time might scare off some of the people that want to hurt you?! You always will be mine and us not dating doesn't change that!" he snaps back grabbing me by the waist and holding me tightly in his arms.

"Then why the hell marry Perrie?! If you love me so much why marry her?! You have her convinced that you have never cheated on her and that you love her and that's wrong! You can't have her and me! So stop having sex with me, stop kissing me, stop protecting me, stop loving me if you are being with her or I'll tell her everything! I'm not being your whore on the side!" I snap at him tears running down my cheeks as I let all that I have kept inside me be relased.

"You won't say a damn word to her and admit it you love it when I come into your room late at night!" Zayn snaps back.

"Well I hate to tell you this Zayn, but you sneaking in at night when you're drunk or lonely has to end, because guess what?! I can get pregnant after next week and it will only take one slip up and I'll be pregnant with your child! Then what would you tell Perrie?! Will you tell her that you have been sleeping with me the ENTIRE time?! Or will you tell her I'm a lier and just some attention seeking whore?!" I ask him getting beyond furious. 

"What?! Yes you can get pregnant, but we'll be careful and who has told you you're an attention seeking whore?"

"Your fienace that you love SO much!" I snap back now sobbing uncontrollably.

"What is going on? We can hear you yelling on the other side of the studio," Harry asks walking over his green eyes full of worry and keeps looking at me and how tightly Zayn is holding me.

"We're fine, just a minor disagreement," I reply wiping away my tears as I pull out of Zayn's now loosened grip. 

"Minor? It sounded like WWIII broke out over here. Is everything okay?" Harry asks again his hand on my arm his eyes full of worry.

I just nod before making my way over to where the make up stylist are waiting for me. 

They immeditly begin their work and as they do I keep my entire attention off of Zayn. I think about my phone call with my mum last night, which made me think about how she doesn't know about Zayn and I. I try thinking about the show last night, but I remeber Zayn whispering in my ear and holding me lovingly. I try to think about the interview to come, but that only makes me feel sick. I try to think about ouyr fifth album, but that makes me start to come up with songs about Zayn and I. I look at my surrounding out of the corner of my eye, but all I see is mirrors and the food table. Both not doing me any good for they all bring up memories of Zayn.

By the time the stylist are finished with me, my stomach is so tight with cramps, and nerves I can barely stand up from the pain. I manage though and join Niall by the entrance of the stage watching the show and waiting for our cue. I keep a hand on my stomach as it twists into painful knots making me grip Niall's arm tightly in my hand.

"You okay, Li?" he asks in concern.

"Yeah, just nerves," I assure him. 

Zayn telling me that the rest of the week and next will be the most painful parts of my transition echos in my head. It couldn't hit now though. I mean it's only the middle of the week and I felt relatively okay this morning. My body mocks me by making the knots in my stomach even tighter making me whimper and almost fall over right there.

"Liam? Maybe you should sit down. You're really not doing well at all," Niall whispers to me his blue eyes twickling with concern.

"I-I'm good just a painful cramp. I'm okay," I assure him again.

By the time our signal hits to join Ellen I am in so much pain I fear I might not be able to walk. Surpring me Niall and Zayn each take one of my sides wrapping an arm around my waist as we walk out onto the stage letting me lean on them both for support before settling beside me on the couch with Zayn's hand on the small of my back and Niall's arm draped over the couch behind me.

Ellen starts talking and chatting with the boys, but I pay little attention as more cramps hit me painfully making me keep my mouth shut fearing if I dare open it I might just cry.

"Liam!" Niall hisses in my ear discreetly elbowing me in the side, making me actually whimper. I look up though and realize that Ellen has been talking to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of out of it today," I apologize moving one of my hands where Niall had elbowed me rubbing the area gently, but even that makes it painful.

"It's alright, we were just talking about this crazy news of you being a Clover Carrier and being in transition well on tour. Something from my understanding is quite brave considering the pain that comes with the transition. Are you doing okay?" Ellen asks giving me an honestly concerned smile and something tells me she isn't just asking in general, she wants to know really how I am and how I am feeling today, right now.

"I-I'm doing okay. Pretty sore and exhausted by the end of the day. The fans' support has been awesome and helped me tons. It's nice to know that they haven't turned their backs on me," I reply wrapping a arm casually around my stomach as more painful cramps hit me like some kind of machine gun round house kick.

"Well I wish you the best with it and you are in my thoughts. I have heard how hard and scary it can be. Just hang in there," her seriousness makes me want to cry for she means every word and she is the first person outside of family and friends that have said something like that to me and really mean it. 

"Thank you," I reply unable to think of anything else to say or show her how much that meant to me. 

She doesn't ask me any more questions, a look in her eyes telling me she knows that I am not feeling well. I mentally thank her for that and her wiliness to be so cool about it. 

When we make it back stage I am leaning heavily against Zayn, not caring how mad I am at him at the moment. We make it just about ten feet from the exit off the stage when it hits me like a tsunami.

It feels as though somebody is actually shoving a knife into my gut and visiously turning it. I cry out grabbing Zayn's arm as my knees give in beneath me. I wrap an arm around my stomach sobbing uncontrably just wanting it to stop.

"Liam, what going on? What are you feeling?" Harry asks getting down to my level his hand on my shoulder.

I can't even form a real word. I just groan in response letting myself fall to the right of me landing myself directly in Zayn's arms.

"Tell one of the stage hands we have to leave. I think the worse part of his transition has hit him, the Clover part. He needs to get out of here and get some where more comfortable and private. I'm going to carry him to the bus. Louis and Niall come with me. I want you to grab the things we're going to need...." Zayn continues talking as I feel myself be lifted off the ground, but I am not paying any attention for I am actually screaming in pain from it. It feels like my entire insides are being turned inside out, it's unbearable and apparently my body agrees for darkness takes me and I welcome it like an old friend.


	6. A Night In Thailand

Everything feels weird. 

My stomach is feels like it is doing back flips, I am so dizzy that is feels like I am actually floating and yet my stomach is groweling for food.

I open my eyes blinking a couple times to clear my vision. 

"Hey! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Harry greets me his world famous smile the first thing I see.

"Like I'm floating and I'm hungry," I admit rubbing the bridge of my nose hoping it will help, but it of course does little good.

"Alright, I'll make you up something real quick. What sounds good?" Harry asks getting up off his knees where he had been kneeling beside me on the floor.

"I don't know something light please. I don't want to throw it all up," I reply sitting up with the air of my elbows. Taking in my surroundings I note that we are back on the tour bus moving down a busy highway by the looks of it from outside the window. I am laid out on the couch with a blanket drapped over me, an ice pack that has been neatly wrapped in a towel is placed over my belly helping to numb the pain. An unopen bottle of water is beside me and a cool washcloth that had been on my forehead is now resting on my chest. 

"LEEEYYYUUMMM!!!!" Louis yells at me before slapping a slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Lou. I was just asleep," I shurg hugging him back as he wraps his arms tightly around me.

"No, you passed out on the floor after screaming in pain and you haven't woken up for the past 12 hours. You have us all a heart attack. We were worried sick about you. Zayn has called Dr. Ada like four times wanting to know if it was normal and what we can do to help you. She always assured him that it was okay and that we should just make you as comfortable as possible. Your mum, Ruth and Nicola have been calling nonstop asking if you are okay, have you woken, how much pain you are in and all of that nonsense. Are you feeling okay now?" Louis asks his hand on my forehead checking my temperture.

"Y-Yeah just floating, sore and hungry. Where's Zayn and Niall?" I ask sitting all the way up, but keeping a hand on my stomach as cramps keep hitting me, but I pay little attention use to the pain of them by now.

"HERE! Sorry we were Skyping management on the other side of the bus. We didn't want to wake you," Niall replies sitting down on the couch placing my legs in his lap.

"What did they want?" I ask curious, but also dreading their response.

"If you're performing later today at the show. They didn't even really care about how you're doing. They just wanted to know if you could perform and go to an interview. Liam, I think you should seriously just tell them you can't. You're not well and if you don't put your foot down they're just going to keep pushing you until you break. They're just using you for attention and money," Zayn informs me anger in his voice.

"I don't care if they're using me. I'm still going. I can't disaponit the fans. Plus this will be all over by the end of next week my transition will be over and I'll be fine again," I shrug just wanting to get on with it.

"You can't really believe that. This isn't going to end next week. After things die down they'll ask you to get pregnant to get the attention back on us and then if that doesn't work they'll loosen up secuirty let you get kidnapped by some maniac or myabe they'll even pay somebody to kidnap you. After all nothing will get the media more worked up if the loved Clover Carrier popstar is pregnant and then kidnapped. I'm not going to let them do that to you, not without a fight," Zayn replies crossing his arms over his chest.

"They won't do that to me. You're over exagerating. You're just being protective as always," I grumble tossing the blanket and ice pack aside before getting up off the couch. As soon as I do though my inside disagree with me and make a sharp pain hit me again almost making me double over.

"Lay back down Liam. You need to take it easy. Dr. Ada said you should really just be on bed rest for this part," Zayn tells me making me sit back down on the couch drapping the blanket back over me and taking the ice pack away to get a new one.

"What if I need to go to the bathroom?" I press curious to hear what he will say.

"Then I'll help you. Louis, check if he still is burning up," Zayn orders as he grabs another ice pack from the freezer and putting the old one back.

Louis puts his hand to my forehead. I try to squirm away not wanting the boys hovering, but the glare from Zayn stops me. 

"He's still pretty warm. Niall go get the washcloth we again," Louis barks as Zayn lifts the blanket back up and places the freezing ice pack back on my tummy making me hiss at the coolness.

"Here, Li. It's not much, but it's something," Harry says placing a tall glass of orange juice and toast on the table beside me.

I thank him and begin slowly nibbling at the toast trying to ignore the fact that all the lads are starring at me like I'm some kind of mutant. The nausea doesn't hit me like I had been expecting instead extremly painful cramps hit making me whimper. 

"You're hurting again aren't you? Do you want to take some pain medication?" Zayn asks me rubbing the small of my back gently as I lean against him as he sits with me on the couch slowly nibbling at my toast.

I nod at his words as I try to eat my toast and keep the ice pack on my belly. Smiling at me Zayn takes the ice pack keeping it there himself which brings him closer to me. His fingers gently brush my tummy, his other hand running up and down my spine, his hair tickles the back of my neck and his hot breath sends chills down my spine as he places small quick kisses down the side of my neck to my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I ask him my cheeks going red seeing as all the other boys are in the room, they aren't staring at us, but they are giving us cheeky glances over their shoulders.

"Just eat your toast," he whispers in my ear placing his head back on my shoulder.

I don't protest. Instead I finish up eating and push the food away. I lean back into Zayn wanting to lay out fully on the couch so my stomach isn't so tight. He leans back with me letting me rest my head on his chest his arms wrapped around his fingers gently pressing on my belly massgaing my more sensitive areas. The warmth of his body, and his soothing touch puts me right back to sleep in the safety of his arms.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d

The rest of the tour goes off without a fitch. Management lets me sit out that week of concerts after I spent the show they had made me go to sitting down on the stage in severe pain. It ended up being a trending topic and made a lot of people angry when they found out management wouldn't let me sit out. At the uprise and assult from celeberties, fans, critics, medical proffesionals, the lads families (especially my own and Zayn's) and the crew they didn't have much of a choice.

That week had been hell, but the boys helped me through it the best they could and made me as comfortable as one can be when going through that in a hotel room or on a tour bus.

Now with our newest album FOUR hitting the shelves the question of our next tour has hit the media and we have been putting the word of our album out there the best we can. Which is a lot easier with me now being back on my feet and finally done with my stupid transition. 

Every interview that we have done after the tour and for the new album I am always asksed something about my Carrier "condition". I always answer honestly and try to be polite even when some of the questions are rude and when they are the lads always have a flip out jumping to my defense.

The Clover part made it self clear to me a couple of weeks ago. I was with Zayn and his family at the house. His sister Safa had cut her hand open while helping her mum get dinner ready. She of course got really scared at the amount of blood there was and I jumped up to help her. I had just put her hand on the faucet to clean it up when I got a strange feeling in my tummy. My hand suddenly got a warm glow to it and Safa's hand cease to bleed. She at first panicked but when I removed my hand from her's there wasn't any sign of the cut even being there. This sent Trisha and Zayn into a panic. They made Safa swear not to tell anybody about what had happened before firing off questions at me. How do I feel? What did it feel like? Do I need to sit down? Do I want anything to drink? I of course waved away their concern telling them that I am okay. It had just felt weird. I described to them what it had felt like, telling them it felt like a warmth beginning in my belly and spready up through me until reaching my finger tips. I made them both swear not to tell my mum or anybody else of my family. They promised that it would be just between us three.

Zayn has been acting strange sense the end of the tour. He is more snappy at management and anybody assoitated with them. He always shows up at my house at random times during the day will crash there for days. I don't mind I always assure him that I am safe with Paddy now living with me and the new secuirty system, but he never listens. When he does come over he'll drink any alchool that he can find in the house and break down crying telling me how much he loves me and how Perrie and him are fighting. He tells me that he wants to break up with her, but can't because of a contract he signed with management. He tells me he hates management for forcing him to do things he doesn't want to and that he fears that they will use me for their own profit in between tears. He confesses that he wants out, telling me that this isn't what he had signed up for. He says he wants to quit the band and that I should quit with him so we can live normal lives in some cottage in the hills and have a family. I always remind him that I love my job and the fans too much. I also tell him that it wouldn't be safe for me and my family would kill him if we ever did something like that. This just makes him sob even harder. Eventually he'll quit drinking and start making out with me. He always tries to take it a step further, but I always push him away fearing the condom breaking or forgetting it all together and acidently getting me pregnant. He understands and just pulls me into his arms holding me until we both drift off to sleep.

It has made me fall in love with him even more.

By the time the On The Road Again tour begins he is acting even more stange, especially after we recieved word that Paul had quit. He said he wanted to be with his family, but Zayn seems to think there is more to it and I hoesntly don't want to know if there is.

Ever sense the tour began Zayn has been happy around us boys, but when talking to Perrie or being around the crew he is grumpy and snapping at everybody for the littest things. He also hovers near me protectlvly as though the crew might try to do something to hurt me. If the stylist accidently pricks me with a pin he yells at her, if Lou acidently gets hair spray in my eye he cuses her out, if security let the fans get "to close" he screams at them for putting me at risk. When management calls him he won't say a word to them. When an interviewer presses a little to hard on the Carrier questions he will start being rude to them. It is putting a lot of people on edge and understandably so.

When we reach Thialand we're all in a pretty good mood. Even Louis is fully involved, which was a rarety for a little while after his and El's break up. We had all decided that after the show we would go out and have a good time. 

Zayn started hanging out with a couple girls, flirting with them drunkly and holding their hands. This made me a little angry seeing as he had just got done telling me he loved me on the way here. So I decide to play the game as well and kiss Sophia spending the entire night with her until we are both so drunk we can barely stand up.

"Thank you, Liam. That ws *huccup* was fun. See you later. Lock you *hiccup* door. Luv you," Sophia giggles drunkly waving at me before disapearing down the hotel hallway. 

I smile closing the door and locking each lock behind me.

"I really shouldn't be in here," a voice says from behind me making me spin around looking in the shadows for the source of the voice and I of course in my drunken state stumble and land flat on my ass on the floor making the person laugh, but the laugh calms me down for I reconize it as Zayn.

"What are you doing in here? You gave me a heart attack!" I yell at him chucking a pillow at him.

"Sorry,love. I just needed to get away. Those girls flipped out when I told them I didn't want to go back to their hotel room with them. So I took off and hid in here...I talked to Perrie a little. She misses me...I wonder if she will be mad when those photos of those girls and I appear on the internet. I know that one guy took our picture.....How are you, babe? Are you doing okay?" Zayn asks me getting up off the bed he had been sitting on unsteadily.

"I-I'm doing okay. Zayn, what has gotten into you? Are you okay?" I ask honestly concerned and hoping that in his drunken state he'll open up to me a little.

"Have you been on Twitter? You should see all the prejudice comments I get. I always knew that people stuggle with Musliums after 9-11 I just never thought they could be this cruel. I mean that was only a few people, not all of us. The press always makes me seem like a bad guy. Do you remeber what that Matt guy asked you guys on the Today show? Was out because of drugs? Like I'm some kind of drug addict. When I miss a show I am doing drugs. When Harry misses a show #GetWellHarry starts trending. Naughty Boy tells me that it's because I'm in a boy band and that every boy band needs a bad boy. So why not the shy Muslium kid? He told me that it would be different if I wasn't in the band. It would be easier. He said he would help me get a solo career stated up. Do you think he's right Li? Would it be easier? I mean I know I don't like management and what they are doing to you. I know the crew can't stand me right now, because I'm so paparnoid of losing you. I know if I went on my own I wouldn't be always looking over my shoulder to make sure you are still there. I could maybe even move on from you easier, I mean you can never really be mine, Lili," Zayn blabbles drunkly making me cry. 

Of course it's my fault he's snapping at everybody. I can't believe I never noticed how upset he was. I should have noticed. I have known that he was getting hate just like the rest of us, I just never knew he was taking it so hard or just how bad it has been getting. What hurts the most though is he wants to get over me. He's trying to get rid of me and he even admited he wants to quit the band. This shatters a part of me. 

"You won't leave us though right? You won't leave me?" I ask tears flowing heavily down my cheeks.

"I would never leave, I love you too much. Don't cry love," he whispers in my ear pulling me in close to him. I cling tight to him fearing he might just disapear.

He leans in kissing me and I can't help but kiss him back. I lace my fingers into his hair pulling him closer to me as I feel his tongue dance along my lips. We stumble backwards falling back onto the bed, but we never break apart. 

He pulls back to catch his breath and the moment he does I start to pull his shirt off. I lift it over his head with his help tossing it to the floor. He does the same to me and undoes the button of my jeans. Unzipping them and pulling them off my body discarding them on the floor before going back to kissing me as I run my fingers un and down his back loving the feeling of him being this close to me.

He somehow manages to take his own jeans off before kissing down my chest to my belly planting light kisses on my skin as I run my fingers though his hair with the pleasure of it.

He looks up at me questioningly when he reaches my boxers his fingers dancing along my waist line.

I just nod wanting to have him as close as possible. 

After I will always be his.


	7. A Stalked and a Friend

"Liam, wake up," Zayn shakes me awake panic in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I grumble rolling over in bed wincing from the pain in my behind. "You were a little rough last night," I grumble shifting unconforably in my bed as I sit up.

"Liam, they have pictures with me with those girls. Perrie is flipping out she thinks I cheated on her with them. It's trending on Twitter!" Zayn throws his phone at me and it is open to Twitter. 

Pictues of him with the girl holding hands, leaving the bar and chatting with her. I open up his text and see that Perrie has been texting him all morning yelling at him and calling him names.

"Well you didn't cheat on her with that girl. Show her that you are committed. We have four days off before we head out to Hong Kong. Maybe do something special with her. Take her out to dinner or to see a movie. Go on some exotic vacation to France," I suggest sitting up the rest of the way resting my chin on his shoulder as he takes his phone scrolling through the text inbetween Perrie and him.

"I did cheat on her though...with you," he whispers shooting me a look of hurt and pain. He takes my hand removing my hand away from his waist. I sit back in my blankets falling back into the pillows feeling hurt and used. "I'm going to head back to my room. I need some time to think. I'll talk to you later Liam. I love you. I really do Liam, but...."

"You'll never be mine. I know. I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll talk to you later. I'm just going to hang out with Niall today," I reply pulling back the covers and sliding out wincing as my muscles protest. He pecks me on the lips one last time before disapearing out the hotel room door.

I sigh running my hand through my hair in frustration. I need to at least get these sheets off the bed so a house maid doesn't have to take care of the nasty sheets. As I start to take the sheets off I notice some of the white liquid on the sheets in a puddle where I had been lying. 

"Oh my God, did we use protection? Please tell me he used a condom," I panic quickly ripping the sheets off the bed, but by the looks of the sheets Zayn had forgotten the condom. I leave the sheets in a ball on the floor throwing them in front of the bed in a ball.

I quickly shoot Zayn a text asking him if he remebers before getting into the shower. 

With the hot water running down my back, the silence in the room and ache of my broken heart I can't help but break down crying. No matter what happens Perrie will always come before me, because Zayn feels that our love would ruin our careers and management will toss us out and Perrie means stability and less judgement, even if the love isn't true. So I'll just be his side lover and what terrifies me the most is that if he had forgotten the condom we might have just conceived a child. 

I rest my head against the tile of the shower letting my tears mix with the water as they run down the drain. How has my life come to this?

I stay in the shower until the water turns cold and there is loud knocking on my door.

"LEEEEYYYYYUUUUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!" Louis yells through the door probably waking the entire hotel.

I quickly get out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist knowing that if I don't get out there now he will break the damn door down. 

"I'm coming," I grumble unlocking each lock on the door. 

"Why are you naked?" he greets me pushing his past me and into the room.

"I just got out of the shower. So what's the plan for today?" I ask turning as I grab some clothes from suitcase.

"I figuared we could walk around the city. You, Harry, Niall and I. I asked Zayn earlier, but he just slammed the door in my face. He seems pretty worked up about that cheating rumor. Which makes no sense, because he left earlier than what the girl did. Twitter is blowing up and I think Perrie is having a flip out.....Wait a minute did he stay in here?" Louis asks glancing at the sheets on the floor.

"Maybe....." I mumble not meeting his eyes as I quickly get dressed.

"Did you use protection? Oh please tell me you did! Zayn can't keep doing this to you. Telling you one minute he loves you and the next that he is madly in love with Perrie, because he doesn't want to be in love with you."

"It's the way Zayn is and if I can only love him behind closed doors then so be it. Come on let's get out of here. I want to do something to get my mind off stuff. How many secuirty guards are coming with us?" I ask following Louis out the door. 

"Paddy is coming with us, as well four others. You're going to be fine, Liam," Louis assures me knowing how nerves I get going out in public sense the media got whole of me being a Carrier. "Now did Zayn and you use protection?" he continues to press as we make our way down the hallway. 

"I don't know. We were both drunk...the sheets don't look like it though...I just texted Zayn asking him, but he has replied yet," I bite my lip trying to ignore the look that Louis is now giving me.

"So you two could have just made a Ziam baby last night. Management will have a flip out," Louis grins at me wrapping an arm around my waist.

"There is no baby. We had sex just this once sense my transition. What is the chance of me getting pregnant on the first go, plus I'm sure he used a condom. Zayn knows better," I shrug as I try to get out of Louis' grip.

"Alright, but if you start throwing up in a month or two I'm betting it's not food poison," he grins at me wagging his eyebrows at me suggesively. 

I roll my eyes at my strange friend and am happy to see that Harry, Niall and Paddy are waiting for us by the elevator.

"Louis stop annoying Liam," Niall orders wrapping his own arm around me pulling me away from Louis as we enter the elevator.

The happy chatter continues throughout the day as we stop at shops, ride elephants, and just tour the city all while meeting up with fans and taking pictures and just chatting with them.

I can't ever fully relax though, for every time I look over my shoulder or happen to glance somewhere I swear I am seeing the same guy every where we go. I don't mention it to the boys in fear to find that it is just me being paranoid or have it turn out he is just some nosey paparzzi or fan. 

"Do you want to just walk around downtown and get something to eat? Try some new food?" Niall asks as we near downtown.

"Sure, but only if you want to get mobbed," Louis grumbles.

"Alright we just go somewhere to eat," Niall compromises. 

We all agree and just tell the driver to pick a restuant that looks good and has good ratings. 

We pull up to the a very traditional looking restuant and honestly looks quite expensive, but of course not a problem for us unlike most twenty-one year olds.

Heads of course turn in our direction , but no people ask for pictures or autographs.

Once seated at our table with menus in hand the culture shock kind of hits us.

"Does anybody know what some of this is?" Niall asks raising an eyebrow at some of the things on the menu.

"Just pick something off the menu and hope for the best. It's like a game if you don't like the dish you get one of us will trade you," Harry suggests with a shug.

"Alright I have to go to the bathroom so one of you order for me and don't pick the nastest sounding thing on the menu please," I say laughing as Louis reads some of the things off on the menu in a very strange way and purposely mispronuncing them making even the other customers and staff in the restuant chuckle.

I slip through the restuant easily dodgeing the people. The bathroom is empty and I quickly do my bussiness ready to get out of there so I can make sure the lads didn't spit in my drink or still have a chance to cancel my order if they decided to pick something they know I will not like. 

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" a voice comes from behind me making me jump. I had thought that the place was empty. I turn around to face the man and freeze. I reconize him as well and he is defintly not somebody I wanted to run into by myself. 

"Um you might have seen me on some social media or something," I blabble nervously trying to step around him so I can get to the door, but he steps in my path blocking me from my escape. 

"You're right I think I did see you from somewhere. You're that Carrier the one from the boy band, right?" he asks grinning at me. 

"I think you have me mistaken for somebody else excuse me," I reply giving him my best smile even though everything in me is screaming at me to run. 

"I don't think so. I think you're EXACTLY who I am looking for," as I am trying to step past him he grabs my arm pulling me closer to him before spinning me around and wrapping an arm around me so that my back is to his chest. "You're going to follow me out quiety act like we are just two friends. Don't alert your friends or your guards or I'll have to use this," he hisses in my ear sliding a blade accross from the skin on my neck.

"O-Okay, I'll come with you," I whisper making him smile a crooked smile. 

"Good boy now walk by my side. Say nothing maybe smile though a little and don't leave my side Liam or it'll end very badly for you," he warns me before opening the bathroom door.

We both step out and he keeps me to his right so that I am away from the dinning room making the chances of the boys spotting us lower.

He opens the door for me keeping his hands in his jacket pockets his fingers probably locked around the knife.

Somebody with their head down bumps into me and the man beside me grips my arm pulling me closer to him.

"Watch it punk," the man hisses at the person that had run into us.

"Sorry about....Liam? Hey get your hands off him!" the sound of Zayn's voice makes me want to cry. The man that holds me pulls me away from Zayn and behind his back as he pulls his knife out of his pocket.

"Don't try anything kid. Just let me take your friend, nobody has to get hurt," the man warns Zayn making people around scream as they spot the knife, but Zayn does not waver.

"If you think I'm just going to let you take him and rape him somewhere maybe sell him, you have another thing coming and honestly you're pretty stupid for trying something like this in a public spot with tons of people, and cameras. Our fans actually have been spotting you a lot throughout the day and pointed it out when pictures of my friends hanging out in the city showed up on the internet. Thanks to our fans pointing this out and their concerned tweets to me I was able to show up here to make sure my friend is okay," Zayn tells the man giving me the time I need. 

I kick him hard in the back of the knees sending him crumbling to the sidewalk. Zayn kicks the knife away from him before stepping on his hand hard enough to crack the bones. Hearing the chaos our secuirty appears with the other lads close behind them.

"Did he just seriosuly try to kidnap Liam?" Louis asks his eyes wide with shock as he looks at the man that now lays on the groud as Paddy makes sure he is restrained well another secuirty guard calls for the police.

"Liam, are you okay?" Harry asks coming over to pull me into his arms and away from the man on the ground.

"Y-Yeah, just s-shaked up, " I reply clinging tightly to his jacket as he guides me to a good five feet away. He keeps his arms wrapped protectively around me and his hands run up and down my arms as I tremble from the shock of it all.

"I swear this guy has been following us all day," Niall mumbles coming over to join Harry and I his eyes never leaving the man that lays on the cement. 

"He is. The fans have him in pictures of you guys all over the city. He's in almost everyone. They sent us all concerned tweets wanting to make sure we were all aware of it in case he was targeting Liam. It's a good thing I got on Twitter and decided to come here other wise Liam would have been kidnapped. Maybe not for long thanks to all the cameras, but he would have been missing long enough for something bad to happen to him. You guys have to watch him, he's a target and is extremly valuable," Zayn hisses at the boys making them all hang their heads in shame. "And what were you doing wondering off on your own?! Do you want to be somebody's little baby maker?!" he yells at me actually jump and practicully jump into Harry's arms.

"Don't yell at him! Zayn, he's shaking like a leaf and is scared to death. Yes, one of us should have gone with it and that was all of our faults, but all that matters is that he is here and okay. Now can we please just get back to the hotel," Louis snaps putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just worried when I seen that on Twitter all I could think about was these worse case scenerios. You had me worried sick and when I saw him with you leading you out of the restuant I just flipped out. I'm sorry, Li," Zayn takes my face in his hands gently kissing my forehead before letting Harry guide me to the waiting car. 

Zayn sticks by my side the entire way home and the other boys are always touching my arm or leg as though they are making sure I am still there. I can't stop fidgeting, my nerves on edge as I think about all the horrible things that man could have done to me if he had succeded in taking me.

When we arrive back at the hotel our secuirty actually checks the area to make sure there is no other creepers hiding in the shadows before letting us get out of the car. Once out of the car I still cling to Harry terriffied of being yanked away by somebody. The lads though don't even give anybody the chance to touch me for they from a proective circle around me with Harry on my right, Niall to my left, Zayn behind me and Louis leading the way through the crowd that has gathered in front of our hotel and all seem to already know about what happened at the restuarant.

The fans ask if I am okay and safe. I don't reply though to shaken up to even form a word that would make sense.

Zayn takes my room key out of my back pocket and opens the door. We leads the way in and I am thankful to that the bed is made with fresh clean sheets. I kick my shoes off leaving them in the middle of the floor being falling face first onto the bed.

"Don't worry I'm sure that guy is on his way to jail by now," Niall tries to assure me rubbing my in small soothing circles.

"What about the others? He's just one of many. There are many that want me to either sell me or have me be their bitch. I don't want to look over my shoulder everyday for the rest of my life," I cry burying my face into my pillow to quiet my sobbing.

"Well you won't be the only one looking over their shoulder. We will be to and so will the fans. We all want to make sure you are safe and not living some horrible life," Louis assures me as I feel his touch on the back of my head. "Speaking of horrible life. Did you use a condom last night, Zayn?" he asks turning his attnetion to Zayn and his words make my stomach flip in fear of Zayn's response.

"What? I think so....Why do you know about what me and Liam did last night? Did you tell him?" Zayn asks his attention one me.

"He kind of walked in while I was getting out of the shower and noted the way the bed looked. So I admited to it when he asked," I reply flipping over onto my back and sitting up so I can see the lads.

"Wait you think so? Zayn, he can get prenant now! You had better be positive that you used one or Liam might be positive!" Louis flips out at him.

"He's not going to be pregnant from last night. I'm 90% sure that I used one now stop making me out to be the bad guy. I'm so sick of always being the bad guy," Zayn grumbles starring down at his hands.

"Can't we just find out now?" Niall asks looking at me.

"It doesn't work that way. We will have to wait a month or so," I reply falling back into my pillows feeling exhausted and just wanting to get some sleep.

"I have to call my mum she was pretty worried when she saw the trend about Liam's stalker on Twitter. I'll see you guys later and good night Liam. If you need anything I'm right next door," Zayn gives my hand a squeeze before disapearing out the door knowing better than to right now kiss me with all the boys being angry with him.

"Get some sleep Liam. We'll see you in the morning," Harry gives me a hug before disapearing out the door with a still upset Louis in tow.

"I can stay here if you want Li. You're still shaking pretty bad. I don't mind if you want me to," Niall tells me keeping an arm wrapped around me.

"Yeah I would like that thank you Niall," I smile as I discard my jeans and shirt before crawling on the covers. Niall does the same and lets me snuggle close to him seeing as I can't stop shaking in fear. He doesn't say anything he just holds me and that is what I need right now.

Not a hero soaring in to save me, to kiss me, hold me in his arms, promise me he will always love me and then tell me he can't ever truely love me. No right now I just need a friend that says nothing, his actions speaking loudly for him, a silent promise that he will be there.


	8. Extradoinary Goodbye

After the Hong Kong show Zayn comes into my room and sits down on my bed. He has bags under his eyes and they are red as though he had been crying. His posture is all wrong, he's slumped and has none of his normal attitude.

I don't bother saying anything, knowing that Zayn isn't one to talk when pressed so I just wrap my arms around him. His response sets my nerves on edge for when he hugs me back it's not in his normal loving way. He holds me tightly, clinging as though he may lose me or is leaving me. 

I do not pull back I just let him cling to me. I feel his tears falling and soaking my shirt. I still do not speak knowing he will talk when ready.

"Liam, I'm going to fly back home. I need a break. I can't keep doing this," he whispers making me pull back.

"Is there anything I can do? Are you okay? Is everything okay at home?" I ask trying not to shake from my panic.

"Everything's okay. I just need some time to register some of the stuff going on. Perrie and I also need some time to sort out our relationship. I already called management I'm flying out in the morning so I want to say goodbye now," he says pulling back from me. 

"You're going to back, right? I mean I understand you need a break and I'm here if you need anything," I reply trying to keep myself from crying.

"I know you're always there for me. I love you," he leans in pecking my lips before getting up and heading towards the door.

"I love you too, you'll be back though right?" I repeat my question getting up off the bed.

"Maybe in a week or two," he smiles not putting my nerves to rest at all.

"Okay, love you," I whisper giving him a smile, but it is fake and he knows it for even his is not full.

"Lock the door behind me," is the last thing he says before stepping out into the hall. 

I do as he says and make sure each lock is in place before letting myself sink to the floor. Why did his goodbye feel so final? He never flat out said if he would back all he gave me was maybe or he'd ignore the question entirely. He didn't tell me the entire reason for his departure and that hurts. 

Wiping away a few loose tears I get up off the floor needing to do something to get my mind off what I had just been told, but I can't get myself to watch TV and I honestly just want somebody to talk to. Somebody that will help take my mind off things.

Louis.

I grab my phone from the night stand where it is charging and shoot him a quick text asking him if it is okay I come over to his room to hang out and if so his room number. I don't even have to wait a minute and I get my response. 

Of course! I'm just down the hall. Room 213 Nialler is already here he''s eating everythin in the fridge :p

I smile at his response, overjoyed that I will not be spending my night alone and can hang out with two of my best friends. Not bothering to put my shoes on seeing as I'm just going down the hall I unlock the hotel room door again and make sure my hotel key is in my pocket before slipping out into the hallway. 

 

I make my way down the hall feeling a little better, but something stops me. On the other side of one of the doors I can hear crying and part of a muffled conversation. I recognize the voice as Zayn's immediately and can't help be concerned. 

I move closer to the door and with my ear pressed against the door, which I feel extremely guilty of doing, I listen in. 

"Mum, I don't know what to do. I love him, but I shouldn't. I mean I can't possibly make a career with him at my side people wouldn't respect us or our music. Plus most of our fans are girls and we would lose them if we came out. Plus Perrie and I make more sense. I just need to work some things out with her....I know you like Liam better...Follow your heart, I know mum, but I want this career. Plus being with Liam is driving me crazy. If he wonders away from me even for a minute I have a heart attack fearing somebody's going to take him from me. I can't live worrying about him constantly and when the public finds out about his Clover ability to heal he's going to be even more sought after. Think about what if he could heal somebody of cancer, blindness, being paralyzed or some other life altering or fatal disease. Mum people will be having fist fight over him! Killing for him! Or what if the government finds out? They'll take him awake for experiments or something...I know, but I didn't choose this either in fact I don't want this. I just want a NORMAL relationship with a NORMAL person..." I pull back after that wanting to hear no more as tears slide down my cheeks. He doesn't want a break from the media or the stress of it all, he wants away from me. 

I turn back to my own room no longer wanting to hang out with Louis and Niall. After all why would they want to hang out with somebody like me? 

I fiddle with my key card trying to get it in the damn lock, but my hand is shaking too much and my vision is blurred too much by my tears. 

"Liam?...Li? Hey, what's going on?" Louis' voice from further down the hall actually makes me jump sending the card to the floor. I give in just resting my head on against the door silently crying, hoping that Louis will get the message I don't want to hang out and leave me alone. "Liam, why don't you come back to my room. Niall and I just ordered some food to munch on. Come on, you don't want to be alone all night soaking your own pillow in your tears. We don't have to do anything we can just watch TV or something, okay?" Louis rests a gentle hand on my hip before pulling me away from the door and picking up my hotel room key off the floor. He slides it into his own pocket wrapping an arm around me before leading me down the hallway.

"Harry's going to join us...Wo Li...You okay?" Niall greets me once in Louis' hotel room. 

"Y-Yeah just something stupid," I reply wiping away my tears trying to give him a smile, but the look in his eyes tells me he doesn't buy a word.

"Sit down and tell Louis all about this stupid thing that made poor Liam cry," Louis instructs me pulling me down on the bed with him.

"It's nothing," I try to dismiss it and escape his arms, but he of course does not give.

"Well tell me all about nothing. Now let me guess it has something to do with a black haired, nice cheek boned, fabulously tattooed lad with a really high voice?" 

I just nod the words I had heard him say to his mum over the phone on a constant repeat in my head like some broken record or taunt.

"He's coming back, Li. It's just a break," Niall tries to reassure me.

"No, Niall I think there's more to it than just Zayn leaving. Liam, what else happened? Something must have happened when you were coming down the hall. Something must have made you change your mind of wanting to come out and hang out with us. Come on Li you can talk to us, we always have promised each other that we would be honest with each other," Louis continues to press his hand on my back.

"I overheard Zayn talking to his mum and he said that he wanted a NORMAL relationship and with a NORMAL person....."from there I continue on telling them about how Zayn didn't want to come out in fear of ruining his career, how I was one of the reason for him leaving, how with my Clover ability he feared for me even more and he's tired of looking over his shoulder, how he never asked for any of this and by the time I am finished I am sobbing, Louis is livid and Niall just looks stunned. 

"Wait you know your Clover power?" Harry asks from the doorway making us all jump.

"When the hell did you get here and how the hell did you get in?" Louis asks after he got over the shock of Harry suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"He's a wizard!" Niall randomly shouts making us all chuckle.

"That would be cool, but no. I might have gotten a key from the lady at the front desk to your room," Harry replies grinning.

"Still a wizard, you used a charm spell," Niall says rolling his eyes.

"No, he was just using his amazing charm that comes with being Harry Styles," Louis grins at him making Harry playfully wink at him.

"Can we get back to my question though you know your Clover ability?" Harry repeats sitting down beside me making me the middle of a Larry sandwich.

"Yeah, when I was with Trisha, Safa and Zayn during break. Safa cut her hand open while helping make dinner I was helping her clean it up when my palm started glowing and I got a warm feeling in my belly. Next thing I knew her cut was gone. Zayn and Trisha made her swear not to tell anybody before they started asking me a lot of questions. I haven't used it sense," I shrug looking down at my hands fearing their response.

"That is awesome. Scary for if the wrong people hear it would make you WAY more wanted by WAY more people. This definitely does not leave the room. Can we see you do it?" Harry asks making me look up. None of them have looks of disgust or anything in their eyes, it's only love, curiosity and protectiveness. 

"How? I don't have anything to heal and I don't know if I even can. I've never really played with it," I reply feeling suddenly extremely shy and insecure.

"Hold on," Louis lifts one of his fingers before grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket along with a pack of matches.

"Um I don't think you can smoke in here and if Liam is pregnant it's bad for the baby," Harry speaks up.

"THERE IS NO BABY!" I snap wanting the idea dropped, but my response only makes the other lads snicker.

"I'm not going to smoke you dork," Louis sits down by Niall casually before lighting the cigarette. He blows the match out. He suddenly lunges forward and jabs Niall in the arm with the burning cigarette.

"HOLY FUCK!!! OWWWWW YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Niall yells jumping to his feet as Louis causually goes to the bathroom putting the cigarette out.

"Well try it," Louis says motioning me towards a whimpering Niall.

Not even hesiating I join my friend on the floor taking his arm in my grip. I gently place my hand over the burn and that familiar warmth fills my tummy. It travels up through my arm and into my palm where a small light shines. 

Once the light fades I pull my hand back and the burn is gone from Niall's arm leaving not even a scar.

"Oh my God," Harry whispers from behind me looking at Niall's arm in wonder.

"How does it feel Niall?" Louis asks curiously watching as Niall rubs his hand up and down his arm like maybe it will reappear.

"It felt warm, like sunlight warm, when he touched me but now I feel nothing. That is SO wicked," Niall says finally looking up from his arm and meeting my eyes.

"You feel okay, Li?" Louis asks turning his attention to me.

"Yeah, just that same warm feeling in my belly. It goes up from there until it reaches my hand and you know the rest," I shrug bringing my knees up so that my chin is resting on them and my arms are wrapped around them like some kind of safety blanket or teddy bear.

"You know you don't have to hug your knees you can always hug one of us, dork," Louis grins at me making the strangeness that hangs in the room evaporate. 

Before I know it I'm in some weird three person, group hug with me squished in the middle.

"Zayn is right you're not normal, you're extraordinary," Harry whispers in my ear making a weight that has been on my shoulders a little lighter.

1d1d1d1d1d1d11d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1

Six days and three shows later while in Indonesia I get a text from Zayn, the first thing I have heard from him sense he took his break.

Hey Li, I'm not coming back. I have quit the band. It's already final. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me. Love Z.

I read it over and over hoping that the words would miraculously chance, but they of course do not. 

I fall back into the mattress of my hotel room bed tears running down my cheeks. This can not be real. It's all some weird dream. Some really weird, horrible dream.

"LEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Niall's loudly yells from the other side of my hotel room door knocking loudly.

I don't move though. I just lay there crying quietly, unbelieving. I hold my phone tightly in my hands like it is some kind of life line.

"LIAM JAMES, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!!!!" Louis yells, but I again don't move to open it. Instead I grab a pillow pulling it over my head hoping it will silence them.

I hear the sound of a key card being slid into place and the door opening. 

"LLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Niall cries again before launching himself onto my bed. He wraps his arms around me putting his head on my shoulder.

"How did you get in here?" I ask into my pillow still not looking up at them.

"I got a key. I know I'm not okay I just got done crying well on the phone with him. Louis threw his phone into a mirror and broke both the phone and the mirror and Niall just wants to hug everybody and not any of us out of his sight so if we're all not okay I know you're not. How are you doing, Li?" Harry asks as Louis makes me flip over.

"I know you don't want to hear, but if there is a baby in there you shouldn't be laying on your belly," Louis warns me only fueling the fire to my tears.

"So what if there is a baby?! Why does it matter?! It won't have two parents! It's other daddy would want nothing to do with it, because it's not normal. It would be carried by me, a man, and that's not normal. Which makes it not okay," I cry trying to pull the pillow back over my face so my heartbroken sobs aren't so loud, but Niall pulls the pillow out of my hands and throws it on the floor. 

"Liam, I talked to him. He didn't leave just because of you. He's tired of management and what they're talking about. He's tired of the industry, the insults thrown at him in the media. He wants to work things out with Perrie, this wasn't an easy decision for him," Harry defends him making me wish I still had a pillow to throw at him.

"I don't care about Zayn's side of the story right now! I just want to hurt and be pissed! I want to yell at him, scream at him, call him every name in the book, drag him back here, cling to him, hold onto him and never let go. I don't want to lose him. I want my Zayn back!" I reply breaking down. 

"Oh Liam..." I hear Louis whisper before he wraps his arms around me. I feel the bed sink in again as Harry crawls in to making us all crawl under the covers. 

I lay there sobbing in a bed with three of my best friends and I can hear them crying as well.

"I hate management, the media, the industry and anything and everybody else that made him make this decision," Niall whines and I take no offense to it for I know he isn't just talking about the band. He's talking about Zayn hurting us.

For that is what he did, even though he never meant to.

He hurt us.

He hurt me.

He hurt our fans.

He broke our hearts.

But we will always continue to love him.

I will always love him.


	9. I Won't Mind

Everything is different now. The songs don't sound the same without Zayn's voice, I keep looking for him on stage when I see something that I know he would like until I remeber he is not there, and when I go to bed each night I stuggle to go to sleep for he is not beside me or even just down the hall. 

The worse part is the nightmares. For the past six nights nightmares of being kidnapped, dragged away from the boys, held captive and having horrible things done to me haunt my dreams. I'll wake in the middle of the night screaming and soaked in sweat. Ever sense the first night the lads have taken turns sharing a room with me, their worry for me increasing. 

It is when we are in South Africa that the rumor starts. 

"Liam, you might want to get on Twitter," Harry comments from beside me his voice slightly panicked as he goes through Twitter on his phone.

"What's wrong?" I grumble rolling onto my back as I grab my phone off of the nightstand signing into Twitter half asleep.

"Check the Trending Topics and pretty much everything that your mentioned in," he replies his eyes not leaving his phone as he continues to read tweets.

I don't even have to go to the Trending Topics for my profile is full of tweets about it. 

"OH MY GOD LIAM'S PREGNANT!!!! LOOK AT HOW HE PUTS HIS HAND ON HIS TUMMY LOVINGLY!!! Congrads Liam! #PregoLiam"

"SUGARSCAPE, BILLBOARD, PEOPLE, MTV, E!, PEREZ HILTON & THE MIRROR ALL HAVE ARTICALS ABOUT IT!!! #PregoLiam"

"If Zayn really left because the baby is his I'm going to kill him. #ZiamBaby"

"Maybe the baby isn't Ziam, but Niam and Z left because hes jelly! #ZiamBaby #NiamBaby"

"Wow he just tripled in street value! #PregoLiam #CarrierSlut"

"Imagine getting your hands on that kid! You'd be set for life! #BillionDollarCarrier"

"A kidnapping worth the time! #BillionDollarCarrier"

The list just goes on from there, going down my page endlessly. I scroll of over fifteen minutes and still have not reached the end of it. I glance at the Trending Topics and see that I am half of them:

#PregoLiam

#CarrierSlut

#ZiamBaby

#Baby1D

#BillionDollarCarrier

"I can't believe people. Some of these are horrible!" Harry comments as he looks through the tag CarrierSlut.

"I can't believe they believe this! I always put my hand on my stomach when I sing! I am NOT pregnant! The fans should know better than to buy into this!" I snap as I continue to go through tweets.

"Are you sure about that? I mean you could be pregnant. Not far along at all, but still could be pregnant," Harry comments making me want to smother him with a pillow.

"It was one time! I haven't even experienced any signs that say I could be and Zayn says he's pretty sure that he used a condom," I argue just wanting the topic to drop.

"Pretty sure is more than likey he has no clue. It's only be like 17 days sense you slept with him. Way too soon to experience anything and too soon to have people flipping out like this, but you could still be pregnant," Harry argues. 

"Shut up Harry," I grumble pulling the blankets around me as I snuggle back into bed with my phone in hand. In honesty I do not even want to be up at the moment. I'm exhausted, I'm light headed and cramping again. I just want all the drama gone, for Harry to put his phone away and for us both to get some sleep.

I continue to cruise through Twitter, but stop when I see a tweet a fan that says Zayn's new song. Confused and curious I open it up. Surprising me it opens to a demo recorded by Naughty Boy. I press play on the song and to my shock I hear the voice that I have fallen in love with. 

Don't look around cause love is blind

And darling right now I can't see you

I'm feeling proud so without a doubt 

I can feel you

 

I close my eyes letting his voice take me away as tears of love and betrayal run down my cheeks.

Cause we are who we are when no one's watching

And right from the start, you know I got you

Yeah you know I got you

Oh my God this song is us. It's about us!

I won't mind

Even though I know you'll never be mine

I won't mind

Even though I know you'll never be mine

Hearing his voice singing the words he has always told me to me and the world making my heart shatter.

"Holy shit...He released that. That is you guys. That is like the definiton of your relationship! Please tell me he didn't post that," Harry panics from beside me.

"N-Naughty boy did. I-I can't...I thought he wanted out of the media's attention. Why would he release this when not even a week has gone by? And why this? Why something so personal?" I ask unable to keep the betrayal and hurt out of my voice. "Is this all I am going to be to him? Just some relationship to write a song about? Something to get him attention? Is it my fate to just be used for somebody else's gain?" I ask tears flying down my cheeks.

"No, Liam he's not using you. This is something he probably recorded in private and Naughty Boy leaked it. He wouldn't do this to you," Harry argues.

"I thought he wouldn't leave me too....." I mumble feeling humiliated and hurt. All I can think about his eyes, his goodbye, his smile, the smell of his after shave, his skin against mine, the feeling of his lips on mine, how he touched me so lovingly, the way he made love to me... "I think I'm going to be sick," I manage to get out as my stomach does a somer saughlt. I quickly get out of bed hurrying to the bathroom. I don't make it to the toilet. I start throwing up right there in the middle of the bathroom getting it on myself, and the floor. 

Unable to stay standing my legs buckle from beneath me sending me to the floor and in a puddle of my own vomit. I continue to throw up doubled over clutching my belly as it painfully protests.

"Shit Li. Hold on," I feel Harry's hand on my back as I continue to get sick all over the floor getting it all over my legs and probably on Harry as well. I can hear him talking into his phone, but I pay little attention feeling far too light headed and sick to care. "Louis and Niall are on their way. They are also calling Dr. Ada. Just hang in there," Harry whispers to me as he continues to massage my back.

"Oh my God you can smell it right when you walk in the door! Dear lord!" I hear Louis from the doorway of Harry and my hotel room. I pay no attention to his complaints though for I am done covering everying in the contents of my stomach and am so light headed now I can't even stay upright. I fall to the side probably landing once again in my own sick.

"Please tell me you called Dr. Ada! Liam, stay right here. Help is on the way," I hear Harry say, but my eyes are already far too heavy. I try to fight them, but I am just so tired....

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d11d1d11d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d11d1d1d1d1d1d

Somebody is touching me. I feel the pressence of a cloth on my legs carefully wiping them clean and somebody has my head in their hands. Thoughts of kidnap and rape flash through my mind make me start to thrash wanting whoever is touching me away.

"Shh Liam, it's just me. It's just Louis," I hear his voice making me calm down a little. Blinking to clear the heavy darkness from my vision I start to make out my surroundings. I am still in the hotel bathroom, but not on the floor. I'm bare naked in the bathtub with warm water all around me. Confused I look over at Louis till I meet his blue eyes. 

"W-What? H-How?" I mumble unintelligently, but I am still far to out of it to take sense of everything going on.

"You're okay . Dr. Ada is on her way, we thought it was best that we get you cleaned up first though. Niall's cleaning the vomit up off the floor so we don't have maids coming in here and Harry is holding your head up out of the water so you don't accidently drown," Louis continues making me look up behind me to meet familiar emerald green eyes and a smile from my curly hair friend. I let myself relax keeping my head on Harry's theigh as Louis continues to clean the vomit up off me.

"Did you get my hair?" I ask realizing that when I had slumped over on the floor my entire face and hair had to of been covered in the vomit.

"Yup, we cleaned your upper half while you were out of it. Don't you think you would have smelled it if we didn't?" Harry asks grinning at me.

"Y-Yeah I suppose so. I'm really tired," I mumble trying to get Harry's face back in focus as my vision blur yet again.

"You should be if my guess is right," Dr. Ada's voice comes from the doorway. I try to focus in on her, but her petite body is nothing, but a blur.

"We're almost done, Dr. Ada," Louis greets her just as I hear the drain be let out of the tub.

Harry moves his hands to my shoulders and pulls me to my feet. I stumble uneasily grabbing blindly at something to steady myself. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my grabbing me before I can slip. I feel a towel be wrapped around my naked body before I am lifted right out of the tub and carried out of the bathroom. 

Looking up I can make out Harry's familiar face in my half closed, blurred vision. He lays me down on the bed gently and I shiver at the loss of warmth. I bring my hands up to my face rubbing at my eyes as though I can rub away the tiredness. I am relieved to find that my vision is a little better, but I am still exhausted.

"Liam, I'm going to unwrap the towel from around you and have Harry slide you under the covers, okay?" I hear Dr. Ada say. I just nod at her not knowing if I have it in me to speak an actual word. 

The warmth of the towel disapears from around me leaving me bare naked on the bed. I feel Harry's warm touch again before I feel the soft sheets beneath my skin. He pulls the sheats up to my waist line, covering my lower half. Confused I try to grab the blankets and pull them all the way up, but a hand on mine stops me.

"No, Dr. Ada needs to see your belly," Harry tells me giving my hand a squeeze.

I look up at him confused and slightly panicked having no idea what is going on around me or with me. 

"We're going to be right here Lili. Don't worry," I hear Louis say from the end of the bed his hand lovingly squeezing my foot.

"I know you're already cold, honey, but I need to do this, okay?" Dr. Ada tells me before I feel a cold, but familiar gel on my body.

I look over to my right and see a ultrasound machine. 

"How did you get that up here?" I ask her watching as she moves the wand around my tummy her eyes on the screen.

"Because I'm good and I had the charm of Mister Harry Styles on my side," she replies giving me a smile.

"You and your charm," I grumble giving Harry a drained grin. He just places a hand on my shoulder his eyes on the ultrasound screen.

"Liam have you been feeling okay?" Dr. Ada asks me.

"Tired, and I have been having cramps and headaches. I wasn't nautious or light headed until today though...please tell me it's not some weird Carrier thing," I reply feeling worried.

"I'm sorry honey, but it is. The boys just told me that it's been almost three weeks sense you and Mr. Malik had slept together is this true?" she asks me.

"Yeah about 18 days...why?" I ask trying to get fully focused, but it's like my mind is on slow motion.

"If my hypthesis is right you're body is going through a different transition. It's trying to adjust to carrying a child. Hmmmm ah there it is. Liam, I know you're not feeling well but if you can look at the screen you can see your growing baby. See the little dot right here? It kind of looks like a peanut, that would be your baby," Dr. Ada says pointing to a spot on the screen with her finger. 

"Is he's barely over two weeks should we really be seeing it though?" Louis asks as I gaze in wonderment.

"If he was a female no, but he's a Carrier and that changes things. There are many differences between a female pregnancy and a Carrier pregnancy, but we'll get into some of the other major ones later. To answer your question though Mr. Tomlinson Carrier's babies let themselves be known sooner, so proper preparations can be made by the Carrier and their caregivers to promise the baby's safety and the Carrier's. His body is right now trying to adjust to the baby and it shouldn't have gotten this bad so quickly, but due to stress it triggered it earlier. I would recommand that Liam sit out the remaining two shows of the Asian leg of your tour. He's going to be out of it and not feeling well for a couple of weeks as his body tries to adapt to the baby that he is now carrying. He needs to be taking it easy, and getting plenty of sleep well making sure he eats well and drinks plenty of water," Dr. Ada continues making me look away from the screen in panic.

"No! I can't sit out. I can't disapoint the fans. They were exepecting to see five of us now they all have is four, I can't lower that to three. I'll sit down during the show, go to bed right after and constantly drink water well on stage or whatever. I can't disapoint them any more than they already are," I plead with her.

"This is what I'm talking about. This stress, he can't have it right now. He's already upset about Zayn, the fans knowing he's pregnant before he even did and just the traveling. He needs to be resting," Dr. Ada continues.

"I won't be as stressed if I can go to the shows. Please," I beg watching her as she gently cleans my belly of the gel.

"Fine, but you boys watch him. He stays sitting during the show and right after straight to bed. You will eat healthy, stay away from cigarrettes and smokers, obviously no alchool, drink plenty of water, if you even start to feel a little strange well on stage let one of these boys know so you can get off stage and lay down. I'm going to let Paddy know what is going on so he can keep an extra sharp on you. With people knowing you're pregnant your safety is in even more jeapordy.You boys also watch him. Speaking of do you know your Clover ability? Has it made it's appearance yet?" Dr. Ada presses.

"He can heal. He can heal other people's wounds. It's incredible," Niall speaks up making me want to hit him, but I suppose I have to trust Dr. Ada will keep this quiet.

"That's amazing...wow, have you tried to heal illness?" Dr. Ada asks her curiosity spiked.

"No, I haven't had the chance and why is it when I use it my belly gets warm?" I ask wanting to get some answers.

"It's because that's where your ability comes from. It's your gift as Carrier so it comes from where your Carrier organs are. Now that you are pregnant be cautious about using it. It will become very draining as you get further into the pregnancy. Now I'm going to leave some medication with the boys for you to take that will help you with your body's adjustment. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for a quick check up before you go on stage. Now get some rest Liam, and you boys watch over him," Dr. Ada warns them before disapearing out the door with the ultrasound machine in tow.

"I told you that you were pregnant. See the fans are right, there is a baby Ziam on the way," Louis grins at me placing a hand on my tummy lovingly.

"What about Zayn? Shouldn't we tell him he's going to be a daddy?" Niall asks making my heart sink. 

"We aren't telling him anything until after I kick his ass for being "pretty sure" he used a condom," Louis snaps back making my lips turn up into a small smile before sleep takes me once again.


	10. Always or Never

Dr. Ada had been right everything is kicking my butt. By the time the show is over all I want to do is curl up in a ball and fall asleep. I somehow make it through the two remaining shows without inncident. 

With this leg of the tour over we have two months off to go home and be with family. Harry decided though that he wants to spend some time in Cape Town, and Louis was as well not going to fly home immeditly so he can do a little adventuring on his own. I know there is no way I am going to be able to hang back and do some exploring so I get on the plane with Niall to fly home to London. Niall agreed to spend our time off with me, saying that I probably shouldn't be home alone anyway. At that I kindly reminded him that Paddy lives with me, but Niall just whisks that comment away. 

"What you thinking about, Li?" Niall asks from accross of me on the plane ride home. I had remained quiet for the entire ride so far and quiet this morning when we had packed our things up to fly home.

"I don't know. Just about the next two months. Do you think I'll have a bump by June we begin our other leg of the tour?" I ask looking away from the bright blue sky and floating clouds outside my window.

"Maybe, I don't really know. You don't have anything right now. Maybe you'll have a small one. It would be barely noticable," Niall shurgs like it is no big deal. "That isn't all on your mind. Come on what else is going through that head of yours?"

"My family and how they're going to take it. Zayn and what I'm going to do about him. I don't know...." I reply going back to looking out the window not really wanting to talk about what is going to happen next.

"Have you heard from anybody in your family?" he asks coming over to sit right next to me instead of across from me.

"Yeah, Ruth and Nicola keep texting me. My mum has left over twenty voice mails already. None of them are yelling at me or anything, they're just concerned...I don't what to say to them though, I mean they're going to ask who the other father is and I can't lie. My mum is going to have a heart attack when I confirm that it is Zayn, she has thought that we have been over sense the first tour. Ruth I know will support me, but when I confirm it she's going to be babying me like some helpless toddler or something. Nicola I just don't know....I mean she could go either way. She I could see trying to hunt Zayn down and forcing him to be with me for the "baby's sake". I don't know...." I reply lay my head on Niall's shoulder already feeling tired and it isn't even two.

"Your family loves you and will support you no matter what. They always have, Li. Maybe they'll be worried and slightly over protective, but they have that right. I mean being a pregnant Carrier isn't exactly the safest thing out there...I should tell you that I have been in contact with Zayn. We talked last night. He wants to talk to you. I might have told him that you can see him tomorrow night over dinner," Niall says making me pull away from him suddenly wide awake.

"You did what?! Niall! I don't need you meddling in my love life! I'm still not over what I overheard him saying to his mum! Hell I'm still lost when it comes to that damn song!" I snap at him whacking him in the back of the head hard.

"Right you overheard him when he was upset talking to his mum. He doesn't know that you heard that and he probably was only saying it in the moment, because he was upset. You're lost and I think he is too. In order to unconfuse yourselves you need to sit down and talk to each other. Be totally open, and don't hold back. You both need to get some things off your chest and this is the way to do it. You can't put it off either, Li or you're going to keep doing that and then before you know it you'll have a baby in your arms and no partner to help you. So I'm doing this to help both you and Zayn. When you two get married I had better be the best man, because I saved your sorry asses," Niall says making me raise an eyebrow at him trying to hide my smile.

"If this meeting between me and Zayn goes south I'm going to be kicking your arse."

"It's a date not a meeting and I'm not worried Zayn will take one look at those puppy eyes and fall to his knees begging for forgiveness, he might even give you a blow job! " Niall proclaims throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

My jaw drops and my cheeks go red, "You are a dirty weirdo." 

This only makes him laugh his contagious laugh. 

By the time we land Niall has my mood totally reversed from okay to smiling constantly. A group of fans are waiting outside of the airport when we land. Niall nor I could just walk by so we stop to say hello. Paddy stays off in the distance, but his presence is still there. 

We both take pictures with the fans and stay to chat with them for a little while.

"Liam, are you okay?" a fans asks me shyly.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. Tired, but okay. Thanks for asking love," I reply giving her a hug.

"What about the baby? Is the baby okay?" another one asks.

I hesitate at this question. Should I confirm the rumors?

"Yeah, the baby is perfectly healthy so far. Really tiny still, but healthy and really that's all that matters," I reply deciding to not keep it quiet. They are going to find out eventually so why not just get it over with and confirm it with fans instead of the media.

"Do you mind me asking how far along you are?" another one continues to ask, but she is polite.

"I'm not very far," I reply just hoping they will stop there, for I don't want to talk to much about it when I'm still not very far and I don't want them asking about who the other father is.

"We wish you the best with your pregnancy Liam and be careful," one of them smiles at me giving me one last hug.

"Come on lads we need to get going," Paddy interrupts putting a hand on my back as he guides both Niall and I away from the fans.

It doesn't take long to arrive at my house and surprising me sitting in the driveway somebody is waiting. I recognize the car immediately and wave away Paddy's concern before getting out of the car and walk up the porch to greet the woman waiting for me.

"Liam, it's been far too long," Trisha greets me pulling me into a hug. I don't hesitate to hug her happy to see the woman I have come to know as a second mother for the first time in months.

"Not to be rude but what are you doing here. You always could have just called," I tell her as I unlock the front door.

"I know, but I wanted to see you and what I want to talk about isn't really an over the phone conversation," she replies following me into the kitchen. 

"Do you want something to drink? I don't actually even know what I have..." I look in the fridge to find it empty aside from some spoiled take away, some water in a pitcher and a bottle of wine.

"I don't need anything," she waves it off as I come to join her in the living room settling down in the couch beside her. "Are the rumors true are you pregnant?" 

"Yes and Zayn is the father. I still haven't really had the chance to talk to him yet, but we're going out tomorrow. I hope to sort some things out then..." I bite my lip trying to hold back the emotion that is building up in me now that I am home and forced to face the facts of what has happened over our very dramatic Asian leg of the tour.

"LIAM! I'm going to get some groceries with Paddy! Do you want us to pick anything up for you?!" Niall calls from the kitchen.

"Uhh no I think I'm okay. Just try to avoid the junk food Niall," I reply happy to have the temporary distraction.

"Well I'm still picking up some, but I promise to try to stick to the healthy for you and the baby just like Dr. Ada said! See you in a bit! Bye Trisha!" Niall calls giving us a wave before disappearing out the door again.

"You have already seen the doctor? You can't possibly be that far along. Did something happen? Are you and the baby okay?" Trisha takes my hand in hers as tears begin to fill my eyes, exhaustion and emotion that I have kept bottled up sending me into an emotional mess.

"The baby and I are okay. I got stressed one night while on tour after Zayn left. It was the night people were talking about me possibly being pregnant and Naughty Boy posted that promo of that song...I um wasn't feeling very well anyway, but I ended up throwing up and passing out on the floor. The lads called my doctor, Dr. Ada. She confirmed that I'm pregnant. Only about three weeks, but still pregnant. The stress made some of the weird Carrier stuff hit me early. She said I'm going to be exhausted for the next couple weeks and feeling pretty sick, but okay. It's just my body trying to adjust to the baby. She later that week came to me and told me a little bit more about Carrier pregnancies and the difference between them and woman pregnancy...It actually scared me. I'm really freaked out by it. Some of the stuff she told me about, scared me . A lot," Sobs build up and before I know it I am in Trisha's arms as I sob. 

"Shh it's okay love. You have a lot of people that care about you and will help you through this," Trisha whispers in my ear helping me relax a little. "What did she tell you that scared you?"

"By the end of the first trimester I'm already going to have a baby bump. I'm going to be constantly exhausted. That people are going to come after me and the baby. It's going to get extremely uncomfortable and harder to move the further I go along, even more so that woman because my body is built different. My hips aren't as wide, which will also make my belly stick out even more. I don't want a big belly, Trisha. How am I suppose to go on tour with a big belly? I won't be able to do much of anything! She said that the baby can be born anywhere from December 5th to February 5th, she says Carrier pregnancies are little longer for reasons they still don't know, because there's not a lot of us to study. Like my kind is just an experiment. I already feel so tired and sick....I don't want to do this for nine to eleven months. Especially not without somebody by my side," I cry into her shoulder sobbing as everything takes it's tole on me.

"You will do this with somebody by your side. Zayn WILL be there for you. He's just as scared as you are. I talked to him when he, Perrie, the girls and I were in France. He's not happy with the band, he's not happy with Perrie and when I asked him when we was happy he told me he was happiest with you. He didn't leave the band, because of his relationship with you, he left because he's scared of letting himself fall fully in love with you, because he know it will change things. He's fighting it and he shouldn't be. He's thinking about what people will think, I mean can you imagine what the media will do when they find out about you two? They're going to have a blast with dragging your names through every scandalous headline imaginable and the hatred your love is going to get, because they're going be able to play with his religion, your relationship, you being pregnant, you being in One Direction, Zayn leaving it and so many other things. I know you are at a point where you love him and don't care all that much about what the world thinks, but he's not. He's terrified and he fears for your safety. When you go out with him tomorrow night let him know you love him, tell him about your fears and the baby. Try to show him that yes you may be a Clover Carrier that is pregnant and it's scary as hell, but with the two of you together you can make it through it," Trisha says tears running down her own cheeks. 

"Okay...." I mumble lying back on the couch. 

"It's going to be okay. You and Zayn will get through this. Get some sleep, sweetheart. You have to be exhausted from traveling and your body trying to get use to my grand baby. I'll be here until Paddy and Niall get home so you're not alone," she drapes the blanket that lays on the back of the couch over my body letting me settle into the cushions. 

"Thank you, Trisha," I whisper as I let myself start to drift off to sleep. 

I'm not even awake long enough to hear her response. 

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1

 

I am beyond nervous. I can't even sit still. I keep pacing the length of the living room and snapping my fingers anxiously.

Loki sits on the back of the couch watching me go back and fourth curiously.

"Liam you're going to wear yourself out before he even gets here. Take a breath and sit down, it's just Zayn," Niall speaks up as he leans over the back of the couch watching me, looking like a mirror image of Loki.

"What if we start arguing or it's awkward? What if he decides he wants nothing to do with me or the baby? What if he tells me he's going to marry Perrie?" I blabble speaking all of the worst case scenarios that are running through my head.

"What if everything goes great and you two get married? What if he tells you he dumped Perrie for you? What if he takes you back to his house and you two have wild sex, like Fifty Shades of Grey style? What if everything goes great? You're thinking of all the negative what ifs when there are also plenty of positive. Change your perspective Payno," Niall says surprising me a little for he sounds quite Jedi and that is something I never have imagined Niall being. 

Before I can reply the door bell rings making my stomach do back flips.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I moan starting to take off in the opposite direction of the door, but Niall grabs my arm dragging me to the door with him and Loki follows us barking noticing my distress. Niall opens the door and standing on my porch is Zayn.

He looks amazing, as usual. His black hair is styled in his typical quiff, he wears a tight fitting black t-shirt, faded black jeans, a pair of converse, and a small smile on his lips.

"Here take him. He's a nerves wreck and needs you to assure him that you really love him. Have fun you two!" Niall says pushing me out the door causing me to run right into Zayn before slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry he's just being..." I pull away from him my cheeks turning red.

"Niall. It's nice to see somethings never change. Come on let's get out of here," Zayn wraps an arm around my waist leading me down the sidewalk and to his car.

He opens the passenger door for me and I slide in. Surprising me he takes my seat belt and leans over me buttoning it up for me. The feeling of him being so close that I can feel his body warmth and smell his cologne makes my breath catch in my throat. It takes everything in me to not reach out and touch him. He plants a quick kiss on my cheek before disappearing back out into the evening air. 

I relax into my seat taking a deep breath trying to stay calm. The entire car smells of him and it makes me want to never leave it. 

"Where do you want to eat?" he asks surprising me as he starts the car up and pulls out of my driveway. 

I don't know what to say, I can't even get my mind to think straight. 

"Um..I guess I really don't care," I reply, but as soon as I say it I know it's a lie. The thought of anything super greasy makes my stomach uncomfortably and I can imagine the smell of bacon cooking this actually makes vomit rise in the back of my throat, "I guess just nothing super greasy and definitely nowhere that they serve bacon." 

"Bacon? Why no bacon?" Zayn asks me glancing over at me his eyebrow raised.

"Um just doesn't sound good. Have you been online lately?" I ask anxious to change the subject and curious if he has heard the rumors that I am pregnant.

"No, I've been avoiding it sense I quit the band. I don't want to see all the bull shit that is on there. Perrie has posted some stuff and was pretty upset about one of the rumors she heard a couple of nights ago. She wouldn't tell me what it was and has been acting weird around me sense. I'm not going to push her into talking to me though. Our relationship is strained enough as it is. Why do you ask is there something I should know about?"his words make my heart sink. He's still trying to work things out with Perrie. He doesn't want to know about me being pregnant. It's just push him away or force him into a relationship with me.

"No reason, just curious. You and Perrie are still trying to work things out then?" I ask trying to keep myself together as I watch the downtown building of London go by.

"Yeah, it feels pretty hopeless though. It's hard to work on a relationship when your heart isn't even in it. Every time I kiss her I just want it to be over, because it feels so wrong. I guess me dragging our inevitable break up is only hurting both her and I. Every night I find myself thinking of you and wishing it was you next to me not her...Are you doing okay Li?" his words actually make me smile. He's still just as madly in love with me as I am him.

"I'm doing okay. Just been tired a lot lately. It's weird not having you on tour with us, I miss you."

"Liam, I can't be in the band any more. I can't do it or I'm going to go insane. I left for a reason and I'm sorry I can't be there for you," the frustration in his voice makes me look away from the passing streets and at him. His hands are clenched around the wheel, his jaw is set and eyes narrowed.

"Why did you leave? Was it because of me?" I ask terrified of his answer, but also needing to hear it.

"Yes, it was because of you. Or at least in part," his words make my breath catch in my throat and stomach turn as nausea hits. 

"Turn around take me home. I can't do this. Just turn around, Zayn," I whisper putting a hand over my belly trying to get the rising nausea under control.

"Liam I didn't mean it...."

"Take me home!" 

"No! Let me at least explain myself. Just listen to me Li," he pleads with me as I try to keep myself from throwing up, "It wasn't because of something you did. It was what management had been wanting to do with you. They want to use you as some PR pawn. They want to take your pain and gain money off of it. I couldn't stay in something like that, so I left. Everybody was getting annoyed with me anyway I kept getting angry at everybody that even hurt you a little. Everybody hated me, but I can't help it. I don't trust anybody involved with Modest with you. Not to mention I'm suppose to be in love with Perrie, but all I can think about is you. I'm not suppose to love you," he replies making me even more furious.

"Right because you want a NORMAL relationship with a NORMAL person! Loving me is not right, because it could ruin your career! I never asked you to protect me or do anything else! Why do you even care, because I mean I'll never your's anyway, right?! Just take me home. I'm not feeling well and I want to go home," I snap tears running down my cheeks as I try to get myself to relax, but now the nausea has transformed in a world spinning migraine. I feel awful and really don't want to have this argument with him right now.

"I'm not taking you home, so get past that and where the hell did you get all of that from. I never said anything like that. I might have said that you will never be mine, but who am I kidding? You own my heart and always have. Now tell me where you got the rest of it," he snaps at me continuing to drive down the streets his posture tense as though he is preparing himself for anything.

"You told your mother that. Over the phone the night you left us for your "break"! You told her you wanted somebody normal! You were tired of looking over your shoulder trying to protect me! You don't want your career at risk because of me!" I snap at him tears running freely down my cheeks.

"You listened into my conversation with my mum? That was private! What is wrong with you?! I was upset and venting! I didn't mean a damn word of it, hell I was trying to convince myself to not love you!" he yells only making me sob harder.

"I didn't mean to! I heard you crying and I got concerned! I'm sorry! Please take me home, this was a mistake," I cry feeling even worse by the minute and just wanting to curl up in my bed to cry myself to sleep.

"Stop asking me to take you home! I'm not mad at you, Li! I'm mad at the entire fucking situation! I mad, because I'm in so madly in love with you that all I want to do is take you in my arms and never let you go! I'm mad because all I see is people hurting you all the time including myself! God Liam I'm sorry. This wasn't how this was suppose to go," he confesses tears running down his cheeks.

"It's okay and I love you too, but can you stop the car? I'm not feeling well at all. I think I'm going to throw up," I confess doubling over clutching my belly as it turns violently.

"Yeah hold in we're almost there. What's going on babe? Why aren't you feeling good?" he asks me one of his hands now on my back as I feel us begin to slow down.

I don't reply instead as soon as the car comes to a stop I open my door before throwing up on the ground outside.

"Shit, hold on love," I hear him say as I continue to throw up the exhaustion catching up with me as well as the sickness Dr. Ada had warned me about. 

I feel my seat belt being undone from around. I finish throwing up, but before i can try to get out of the car on my own I am being lifted out. I let him carry me too tired to protest. I look up at the sky above us. The sun is setting bathing the sky in beautiful shades of reds and pinks. As we move up a walkway I begin to recognize my surroundings. The familiar stone house, the smell of the tulips outside blooming, we're at Zayn's house.

"What are we doing here? Won't Perrie be mad that you brought me home? I'm not exactly a stray puppy," I ask as he opens the doorway carrying me inside.

"I was going to tell you later, but I had been trying to fix Perrie and I until two days ago. I dumped her, so no darling she won't mind because she no longer lives here. I was planning on bringing you here to have dinner in private anyway, but let's forget dinner for now and just get you in bed," he replies his words making me smile through my exhaustion. He carries me up the stairs and lays be down on his bed kissing my forehead gently. "Why are you not feeling well love? Should I call Dr. Ada?" he continues as I hear him opening his closet door.

"Maybe you should call her just to be sure I'm okay, but it's nothing to worry about too much. She said it's normal for right now," I reply laying my head on the pillow that smells of him the most breathing in the scent.

"You being sick is normal? I thought you were done with your transition," he replies as he helps me sit up and shed away my t-shirt and jeans. I let him pull a pair of familiar jogging pants on me.

"Hey those are mine," I laugh as he pulls the covers back lifting me up and tucking me in.

"Yes, you left them here along with a bunch of other clothes of your's. I have half of my closet full of stuff that is your's. Now stop avoiding my question mister. Why are you not feeling well?" he asks laying down beside me wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"I'm pregnant. I'm just over three weeks and it's yours. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Still love me?" I ask him looking up at him worried about his response. I can feel his muscles tense around me and wait for him to yell at me, but he never does.

"I'll always love you. Get some sleep now love. You and our baby must be exhausted," he whispers in sending chills of pleasure down my spine as he kisses me softly on the lips his hand covering my tummy protectively as I let myself start to drift to asleep in the arms of the man I love.


	11. Cookies and Strawberries

"Liam, wake up love," Zayn's whispers in my ear make me feel like I may be dreaming for he can not possibly be in bed with me. "Wake up beautiful. You need to eat," he continues to whisper his hand running over my abdomen his lips running over the skin of my neck to my shoulders and chest. 

"Mmmm...a few more minutes," I yawn snuggling close to his bare chest and barreling further into the silky sheets.

"No, breakfast is ready and it's already noon. Come on beautiful get up," Zayn pulls my covers away from me making me whine. I give in though stretching before letting him pull me into a sitting position. "You're putting on a little belly weight," he points out to me making me look down at my belly as I stand up. My stomach defiantly has a little more blubber to it. It even sticks out a little, but it doesn't look like a baby bump it just looks like fat. 

"I don't like it. It just looks like I'm getting fat. I had to have put on like eight pounds in the past week," I pout poking at the flabby skin.

"Liam, it looks fine. Your going to be putting on weight and for another month or two it's just going to look like fat, but the more your belly grows we know that our baby is healthy. Now come on we need to get some food in your belly. You ate nothing last night and need to make up for that now," he orders pulling my hand away from my belly as I continue to poke at it. 

He keeps my hand in his as he leads me down the stairs to the kitchen. On the dinning room table is a bowl of scrambled eggs, a pile of pancakes, toast, sausage and cut up fruit. 

"No bacon of course," he smiles at me as we both settle into our seats.

"Aw you remembered thank you otherwise I fear I might have thrown up," I admit settling as he begins to pass around the dishes. I guiltily throw three pancakes on my plate along with filling the bowl next to my plate all the way up with fruit. Along with a small pile of eggs on my plate and two pieces of toast. 

"I did call Dr. Ada this morning. She said I should keep an eye on you for the next couple of days to make sure you eat okay and stay hydrated. If there are any complications she said to bring you into her office. How are you feeling today?" he asks as I start to nibble away at a piece of toast.

"I feel okay today. I do have a headache, but other than that I feel okay and a couple of days? You talk like I'm going to be staying," I grin at him playfully.

"Like I've said before I'm not taking you home," he grins at me playfully winking at me.

"I could always call Niall, or one of the other lads," I challenge him wondering what he will say.

"I'll take your phone." 

"I could walk."

"That's a long walk and it would be pretty stupid walking the streets by yourself. Somebody would drag you into their car before you even get the chance to make it down my street, not to mention I'm not going to let you any where near one of those doors."

"So I'm your prisoner?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, but if you want to be I'm sure I can find a set of handcuff," he grins at me making my cheeks turn red.

We spend the rest of the meal chatting about nonsense and cracking up laughing at old jokes. 

"What are you doing?" he asks as I carry dishes over to the sink as he loads the dishwasher. 

"Helping you take care of dishes," I reply setting the dishes down as I put left overs away sneaking another strawberry piece. This is defiantly my craving right now. I already picked out more than half of the strawberries in the mixture he had made.

"No, you go sit down and relax. I don't want you doing anything. I can take care of this," he replies giving me a warning look as I begin to put away the condiments. I ignore his look and continue to put things away wiping down the counter. "Liam James, sit down now or I'll make you."

I continue to ignore him as I put things away. I can practically feel the anger radiating off him and this amuses me way more than it should. He wraps an arm around me dragging me away from the counter. His arm knocks my knees out from beneath me and before I know it I'm being carried bridal style to the living room. He lays me down on the couch handing me the TV remote.

"Stay here and watch TV or I'll actually grab those handcuffs," he warns me before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

I turn on the TV letting him win this one. I let myself drift in and out of sleep hoping it will help with my pestering headache.

Three weeks later

I am now a little over two months and scared to death. 

"Maybe this is a bad idea. Can we go home?" I plea with Zayn as he pulls into the familiar driveway. 

"No, we need to do this. It's going to be okay, Li. They're your family," Zayn reminds with a smile. He has been listening the entire way to my parents house to my protests. 

I sigh running my hand over my stomach that is now a tiny baby bump that is almost visible through my t-shirt. My muscles are beyond tense.

"You need to relax. Take a deep breath, it's going to be okay. You being tense is not healthy for you or the baby," Zayn reminds me rubbing my back gently. 

"Okay let's head in," I sigh after taking a large breath. We both get out of the car he wraps his arm around my waist letting me snuggle into him. My mum is at the door ready to greet us.

"Hey sweetheart," my mum pulls me away from Zayn and into her arms. I hug her back her hug comforting me and helping relax some more of my tense muscles. "Hi Zayn, how are you?" she says turning to give Zayn a brief welcoming hug before leading us into the house.

"What's that smell?" I ask smelling the sweet smell of something baking in the oven.

"Cookies," she replies grinning at me knowing that for the past week I have been craving her chocolate chip cookies. I peak my head into the kitchen and find the mixing bowel with still plenty of cookie dough in it. 

"You touch that dough I'll break your fingers mister," Ruth greets swatting my hand away with a spatula. 

"Ow," I pout rubbing hand. "You could have just said hello."

"Hello, now come here my cheesy head," she says pulling me into a hug being careful of my belly. "How's my niece or nephew?" she asks placing a gentle hand on my belly.

When I had talked to my entire family over the phone they all had reacted greatly to the news of me being pregnant. It was the news of Zayn being the father that didn't go over well. My mum flipped out at me for lying then she flipped out on me for being in love with somebody that is getting married. I had to explain to her that Perrie and Zayn are no longer getting married. She then yelled at me for using Sophia, which I then explained to her that Sophia was never really my girlfriend, but a friend that was happy to help me out. This earned me another speech on lying...

My dad has never been a huge fan of Zayn and has had the most difficult time trying to adjust to my sexuality. So I could have told him that it was Niall's (who he likes MUCH better) and he still would have flipped out. 

Ruth took it the best. She congratulated me and was happy that Zayn and I are finally together, but she spent an hour giving him the speech of taking care of me. 

Nicola was happy that I am having a baby, she is actually over the moon especially sense she found out last year that she could never have one of her own. She wants me to move in with her so she can take proper care of me and the baby. She also told me that she wants to rip Zayn's balls off for leaving the band and leaving me. When I told her about that past couple of years with Zayn this made her want to hang him by his balls after beating him. To say the least she is REALLY not happy with him right now.

"Aw you have a cute little tummy already. One thing I definitely love with Carrier's is that your belly's expand sooner than girls so we can see the signs of the baby growing sooner. I can't believe my baby bro is having a baby," Nicola greets me hugging me and rubbing my belly lovingly.

"Well I'm glad you like that I'm already showing, I hate it. This means I'm going to be huge by the time this is over and my back is going to be killing me," I pout putting a hand over my tummy myself gently rubbing it. 

"Aw I promise if you come stay with me I'll give you plenty of back and foot massages," Nicola replies pulling me into a side hug and kissing my forehead lovingly.

"Nicola....." I warn her having already been over this with her dozens of times.

"I know you're happy with Zayn and going to live with him. You don't have to give me the speech again Li," she tells me sticking her tongue out at me.

Rolling my eyes I head back out to the living room where I find my dad and Zayn having a very tense and interesting starring contest. 

"I feel like I should go in there and try to make it less awkward for them, but I think they need to sort it out themselves and I'm kind of interested to see who snaps first," my mum says from behind me.

"I'll put money on Zayn," I reply knowing that he will snap if my dad keeps looking at him like that.

"I don't know your father has a lot of bottled up anger at that boy. Come on let's leave them to kill each other with their looks. You come in the kitchen and help the girls and I with dinner," my mum grabs my arm pulling me back into the kitchen leaving poor Zayn at the mercy of my father.

By the time dinner is ready I am starved and my hand burns from all the times Ruth has slapped my hand away from cookies and cookie dough.

Sitting down at the dinning room table with our plates full of casserole, the bowels full of salad, glass with water and my own smaller bowel full of sliced up strawberries you can feel the tension sitting on your shoulders.

"So what are you boys planning on doing for the tour in June?" my mum asks trying to break the tension, but her question makes me want to just take my strawberries and disappear into the bathroom.

"I will not be joining them on tour obviously. As to what Liam will be doing, we haven't quite agreed on what will be happening," Zayn speaks up knowing that he is touching on very sensitive ground with me for this has been the fuel behind our few fights for the past three weeks.

"Can't you just go on tour with them and just be backstage?" Ruth asks voicing the solution that I have been pushing.

"No, Modest management wants nothing to do with me and will not ever okay me going. Plus I refuse to be a PR tool for them and that is exactly what I will be if I am to go on tour with them," Zayn replies making me nibble at my strawberries anxiously.

"I'm getting the sense you have a problem with Modest, why?" Nicola asks making me groan already knowing his response.

"I have learned some of their plans on how they are going to deal with Liam being a Carrier and I don't agree with them. I confronted them on it and demanded them to not do any of them or I quit the band. They refused so I quit," he shrugs as I mouth right along with his response already knowing it word for word.

"What are they planning on doing to my baby?" my mum asks putting her fork down looking very angry.

"They want to actually hire people to kidnap him, they were going to have him sleep with one of the lads and get pregnant, if they all refused that there was talk of them paying somebody rape him, they want to use his pregnancy as PR, have him do photo shoots, have all his medical things out there for the public to read, they want him to use his Clover ability for healing as a side show to get attention and put more money into their pockets. When I heard that I wanted out," he says his eyes full of anger.

"What?! Oh hell no! Not my baby! You don't let them do any of that to you. You stick close to Paddy. There are enough people out to get my baby he does not need management wanting to exploit him as well!" my mum snaps angrily.

"Mum, they won't do any of that. I won't let them," I try to argue, but this only makes her more angry.

"How would you fend off a rapist? A kidnapper? Especially when you're pregnant! You're not going to be able to and need somebody watching over you! They shouldn't even be considering doing any of that! He's not some toy or something! They WILL NOT touch my grand baby or son," my mum says furiously.

"That's what I told him. I also brought up him quitting the band for his safety and the baby's but he doesn't listen. I told him he should stay here at home where we can make sure nobody takes or hurts him or the baby," Zayn adds making me want to chuck my fork at him.

"Never have I thought I would agree with Zayn, but I am totally with you on that! He should come stay with me. I would take care of him. Him being on tour will just add stress, exhaustion and danger all of which he does not need," Nicola continues as I eat my dinner hungrily. The baby is hungry and so am I fuck the drama I want food.

"I'm not quitting the band so you can all get that out of your heads," I reply in between bites of casserole. 

"He's right we can't force him to quit what he loves. He always told us sense the start that he didn't want him being a Carrier to bring his life to a halt and that is exactly what will happen if we force him to quit and into isolation at one of our houses. No, it's not the safest idea in the world, but we'll work around that. We have Paddy, the lads and Dr. Ada on our side. We can work with them to make sure Modest follows rules, help us set up guidelines for Liam's safety and health. It isn't just us that want to keep Liam and the baby safe," Ruth reminds them making me want to kiss her. 

"You're right we'll get in touch with them and the best lawyer money can hire to guarantee his safety. All I care about is making sure he is safe and healthy," my mum agrees.

"Thank God we have a real solution. Liam...where are you going?" Zayn asks me raising an eyebrow as I push back my chair grabbing my empty bowl of strawberries. 

"I finished eating. I'm going to get more strawberries and some chocolate chip cookies," I shrug heading into the kitchen leaving my empty plate and salad bowl behind.

"Wow he really was hungry," I hear Nicola comment.

"It's the pregnancy it makes him hungrier that normal," Zayn replies, but I don't care what they think about my eating habits. They were talking for over a half an hour and barely touched their food I'm not playing that game. I sit down with food I'm eating not talking. 

I dump the rest of clean and sliced strawberries in my bowl before grabbing four chocolate cookies from the counter, putting one in my mouth and the other three in my bowl of strawberries. 

I plop down in front of the TV happily eating my dessert while the others still eat their dinner and talk about their plans on keeping me safe and healthy. I really don't want to be involved in that knowing that I am going to have little word and I honestly just want to give my entire attention to my cookies and fruit. 

Once the bowl is empty I lay down on the couch rubbing my full belly happily. 

"You happy now that you got your cookies?" Ruth asks from above me smiling at me.

"Yes, and so is the baby," I reply patting the side my tummy happily.

"I hope so, especially considering you ate two containers of strawberries by yourself today," she laughs making me blush. 

"He has been doing that a lot lately. All he wants is cookies and strawberries. If I would let him that would be all that he would eat," Zayn says sitting down on the couch with me letting me use his lap as my pillow.

"It's not my fault. It's all I have been craving! The baby wants it so you people should just let me eat all the cookies and strawberries I want," I argue making them both laugh.


	12. Double Surprise

"I want you to call me every night. Don't worry about what time it is here, you call me every night before you go to bed and no texting. Only Skype or phone call understood? Don't wonder off alone, when going out in public stick by Paddy and the lads' sides. Listen to Dr. Ada if she tells you to sit a concert out. If she tells you stop eating so many cookies you stop, understood?" Zayn repeats for the fourth time this morning as he drives me to the airport for the rest of the On The Road Again tour. 

"I know, Zee. You've already given me this speech four times," I remind him as I try to hold back a grin, "You know you could always come with me." 

"Liam, we've talked about this. I can't go. Modest would never let me and I honestly don't want to. For I know I'm just going to be an anxious mess trying to protect you from every shadow," he replies keeping his eyes on the road as we enter the busy airport.

"But I'll miss you," I pout giving him my best puppy fog pout.

"I'll miss you too, but it's only going to to be for about five months. We'll be fine," he replies trying to assure both himself and me as we come to a stop at the sidewalk where Harry, Louis and Niall are waiting for me so we can board the private jet, "Are you sure I can't just turn around and take you home?" he asks giving me his own pout.

"I'm sure. I'll call you when we land," I promise him getting out of the car. I'm not even out of the car for thirty seconds and I am swarmed by the lads. I am pulled into a hug by Niall, Louis kisses my cheek and Harry can't stop fussing over my baby bump. I push Harry's hands away turning back to Zayn.

"I'll miss you," I whisper leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips.

"And I you. Promise me you'll take care of yourself and our baby. I can not stand the idea of losing either one of you," he whispers back his arms wrapped around me protectively as I snuggle close to him resting my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I promise and I will call you each night," I reply trying not to cry. I really don't want to leave him for five months, especially after we just got back together.

"I love you Liam," he kisses me one last time before turning back to the lads his arm still wrapped around my waist. "I'm counting on you three to keep him safe. Promise you will watch over him?" 

"Don't worry between Harry's weird pregnancy fetish, Niall's clinging and my need to protect those I care about we won't leave our sight," Louis promises meaning every single word.

"And don't worry I'll be sure to monitor him and the baby," Dr. Ada greets us as she walks up the sidewalk pulling her suitcase along with her as though it is a loyal pet dog.

"You're coming with us?" I ask confused. 

"Her coming with us on tour was part of the deal we made with management. Didn't Zayn tell you about our meetings with management?" Harry asks raising his eyebrow.

"I did try to tell him, but by the time I got home each night he's passed out on the couch or already in bed," Zayn grumbles pulling me close as I stick my tongue out at him.

"That's to be expected. Carrying a baby takes a lot out of a person," Dr. Ada replies making me grin at her.

"Is it normal for his belly to be already that big?" Niall asks motioning to my belly that is still sticking out visibly through my sweat shirt. 

Self consciously I run my hand over my bump trying not to be offended. I mean I know I'm almost three months and look more like five or maybe even six, but I'm slightly offended at Niall's bluntness. 

"It's normal with Carriers. His body shape is different from a woman's so he's going to be a little bigger than normal. He is a little more round than a normal Carrier as well, but we can look into that when we get to American and I have my equipment,"Dr. Ada says giving me a reassuring smile.

"Probably from all the cookies and strawberries," Zayn grumbles from beside me. I elbow him in the stomach making him groan.

"Good you're all here. We can get going then," our new tour manager, Sam, greets us as he walks up with Paddy close behind him, "I assume you'll be leaving then Mr. Malik," he says narrowing his eyes at Zayn.

Zayn does not acknowledge him instead he leans in kissing me one last time before heading back to the car and leaving, his anger visible in his driving and the way he slams the door.

Paddy greets me with a friendly squeeze of the shoulder before picking my bags up off the ground. 

"Come on, Li," Harry wraps an arm around my waist leading me to the plane.

"What is the plan for the tour?" I ask Dr. Ada as we climb up into the plane. 

"I'll be traveling on a separate bus where I will have enough equipment to take care of you and the baby. Think of it as a mini hospital on wheels. We have one for the rest of the tour here in Europe and another for when we get to America" she explains as we settle into seats.

"Wow, doesn't that sound like a bit much?" I ask leaning back in my seat.

"No, not when it comes to a Carrier's health. Something you're going to have to get use to is when is from here on out people are going to be taking care of, protecting and looking after you. Liam, Carriers have caregivers and guards. You're valuable and frail, it's something you're going to have to get use to,"she continues on.

"I knew that being a Carrier put me at risk, I just never expected all this. Are you traveling by yourself in your medical tour bus?" I ask leaning back in my seat accepting the blanket Louis offers me. Harry sits down beside me and I move the arm rest out of my way, so I can snuggle into him. He slides his hand under my blanket and rubs his hand over my belly gently.

"I am not traveling alone in the bus. My daughter, Melissa, will be with me. She is a med student and has some interest in Carriers much like me. I promise that she is a sweetheart. We have a long flight, Liam, get some sleep," Dr. Ada smiles at me as I begin to drift asleep snuggling in close to Harry with Louis on the other side of me rubbing my back lulling me off to sleep.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

"Liam, get up. We're about to land," Niall whispers in my ear waking me up from my nap.

I blink moving my head off of Harry's chest grumbling. I carefully readjust my body trying to get into a comfortable position. 

"Where did Louis go?" I ask noticing for the first time that the chair that he had been occupying when we took off is now filled by Niall.

"He went to take one last wee before we land," Harry replies as I stretch making my sweater climb up a little so you can see the skin of my belly. "You're belly is so cute," he laughs giving it an affectionate rub.

"It had better now slow us down. Just because you're pregnant does not mean I'm slowing down our schedule for you. I hope you enjoyed that nap, because it will be the last one for awhile," Sam our new manager says settling in the seat in front of me.

"Um...I won't slow us down, but if I need to rest I'm going to," I protest already having decided I don't like this guy very much.

"You're going to do as I say. We already lost one member, not a major one, but a member, and we can't afford to lose another, because he is slaking. If we have to make all these special changes for you than you had better prove your worth, but then again you're not really going to need to, for this Carrier business is already getting us a lot of attention. When we get to American you have to go on GMA And the Today show, " he says giving me a grin that clearly says what he exactly sees me as, a cash in. 

"If he needs to rest he will. That is a part of the deal. Now leave him alone, for if I find you treating him like an object, or talking like this way again I'll have your job faster than you can say oh shit. Now scram," Louis orders pointing for Sam to go sit across the aisle before taking Sam's seat himself, "I was in the bathroom for five minutes and already you three need me," he smirks at us as the jet begins the land at the Vienna airport. 

The motion of the plane landing makes me grip my seat in panic as my stomach turns violently. Apparently my stomach does not agree with the turbulence from the landing. 

As soon as the plane is safely landed I hurry to the bathroom, where I double over throwing up and gagging painfully.

"Your stomach doesn't agree with the motion of the plane landing, huh?" I hear Niall ask from behind me. 

"No, not at all. Give me a second and I'll be okay," I reply as I get unsteadily to my feet using the sink for support. I quickly rinse out my mouth and wash my hands trying to get the nasty vomit smell off me.

"Aw does the baby not like flying?" Louis asks leaning against the doorway grinning at me as I finish up.

"Apparently not. Now can we please get off this iron bird before I throw up again?" I ask readjusting my sweatshirt in hopes of hiding just how big my bump is from the fans and possibly paps that are surely waiting outside.

"Liam, stop fussing with your sweater. Don't be ashamed of that beautiful bump. Let them see that your glowing and the baby is healthy," Harry encourages me taking my hand away from my sweater and pulling me in close as we head to the exit. 

"I'm glowing?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes and it fits you. Now let's get out of here and to the tour bus before Sam the jackass here decides he wants you to just abandon your sweater here so you can show the entire world your bump," Louis encourages me leading the way off the plane with Harry behind him and Niall right behind me. 

As expected there are fans and paps at the security fence screaming and calling our names. We look questioningly at security, but a shake of the head from Paddy and Sam stop us from going over to them.

"Can at least just Harry, Louis and Niall go see them?" I continue to press wanting the fans that came to at least meet some of us.

"Fine, but you three make it quick. Liam go with Dr. Ada to her bus," Sam orders us walking ahead his phone already to his ear. 

"Come on Liam, I want to introduce you to my daughter Melissa and check up on that baby real quick," Dr. Ada smiles at me wrapping an arm around me as she and Paddy lead me away from the lads and the fans. The lads give me sympathetic smiles as I hear some of the fans screaming profanities at me or security I'm not entirely sure. 

The tour buses are waiting for us, but instead of boarding Bus 1 I get on third in the line. What greets me takes my breath away. The entire bus is sterile and has tile floors. There are shelves lines with medical equipment, a medical bed is off to the side surrounded with a heart monitor and IV pole among other machines that I don't even know the name of, there is an examining table with an ultrasound medical table, computer and medical cabinets. 

"A little bit overwhelming huh? When I first walked in my mind was blown," a petite Indian woman that could be a younger version of Dr. Ada greets me. (Her picture is above) 

"Liam, this is my daughter Melissa. Melissa this is Liam. He is our primary patient and our Carrier," Dr. Ada introduces us as she moves further into the bus to get some things ready. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Liam. My mum has told me wonderful things about you and I absolutely adore you and your music. I promise I'll be sure to take good care of you and your baby," Melissa promises me, "Now come on let's get you up on the examining table so we can't check on the baby," she smiles grabbing my arm and leading me into the bus. 

I stop in front of the examining table eyeing it warily as I cross my arms over my chest, not really wanting to lift my sweater up, feeling extremely insecure about how much it has grown. Zayn has been the only one to see my bare belly in the past two months and showing it off now is terrifying. 

"You don't have to be shy, Liam. You're belly is beautiful it's the growth of life, you should be proud of it. Now take your sweater off along with any shirt you have underneath so we don't accidentally get it dirty and then hop up on the examining table, well not literally obviously, but you get my point," she babbles making me laugh. I do as she says taking my sweater off along with my thin t-shirt underneath. I settle back onto the examining table crossing my arms over my chest cold and feeling really insecure. 

"Don't worry you can put your sweater back on in a minute, sweetheart," Dr. Ada smiles at me as she turns the ultrasound machine on and gets the gel ready. Melissa helps me unbutton my jeans so they can see my entire belly. 

"Wow your belly really has grown sense I lost saw you. Not in an abnormal way, but it's just bigger than what I had expected," Dr. Ada says making me tense up.

"Don't worry, Liam. That doesn't mean there is anything wrong," Melissa comforts me with a hand on my arm as her mum puts the gel on my belly and begins to move the wand around. A thumping fills the room as she finds exactly what she is looking for, my baby. What scares me is how fast the beats sound.

"What's wrong?" I ask my own heartbeat picking up in fear. What if the baby is sick? What if it has some health problems? 

"Take a deep breath, Liam. Getting upset isn't going to help anything, and it's probably something you do not even have to worry about" Melissa tries to assure me taking my hand and running her fingers over my knuckles, but even she is shaking. 

"Liam...I do have some news. It's not bad, it's good, at least I think it's good. Liam, you're having twins," Dr. Ada says making my breath catch in my throat, "Right here you can see baby one and baby two," she tells me pointing to two separate blobs on the screen. 

"Oh my God...Zayn's going to flip. My mum and Trisha are going to be so excited. Wow...I'm going to have to plan for two. How am I suppose to do that? I don't even know how I'm going to get all of the stuff I'm going to need for one with me being on tour. I mean I'm going to be about eight months when the tour is over and I'm going to be a fucking whale. Oh my God I'm going to be huge...How am I suppose to keep up with everything when I have two babies in my belly? Sam is going to flip! I'm going to need rest, and he won't let me have it. He's just going to keep pushing me...What if I can't do this? Oh my God people are going to want to take me and the babies more now aren't they?" I blabble my coming quick as I begin to panic. I hear the door of the bus open and footsteps, but I don't register much beyond that to busy panicking about everything.

"Liam, calm down. I'm sure whatever they just told you isn't that bad," Harry's warm voice bring me back to reality his warm hand on my bare shoulder massaging the muscle there trying to comfort me. 

"I-I'm having twin, Hazza," I whisper pointing to the screen where Dr. Ada is still looking at my babies, the little blobs that they are still visible.

"Liam, that's great news! Zayn is going to be over the moon! You have to call him when we get you back to our bus! Your mum and Trisha are going to be floating on cloud nine! Why are you so upset?" he asks his smile faltering when he realizes my joy isn't all the way there. 

"I'm going to be huge, what if I don't keep up with the schedule? How am I suppose to get home and get all the stuff for two babies when I will be eight months pregnant?" I ask him tears running down my cheeks. 

"Okay, first Sam can screw himself. If you need to take things easier when you get further along then you take it easy. Part of the terms of you going on tour was that you can rest when needed no flip outs from management. Secondly everybody at home can get things set up for the babies. Zayn's not going to be doing anything let him set it up, I'm sure your mum, Trisha, your sisters and Zayn's sisters will be all over picking everything out. You can probably help well on tour by picking things out online and having them at the stores or something similar. Liam, don't get upset, babe, " Harry assures me wiping my tears away with a tissue and cleaning the gel off my belly.

"I'm sorry, my emotions are everywhere," I laugh my cheeks getting red at my break down. 

"It's okay, Lili, it's just the hormones. Let's get your t-shirt on so we can join the other lads on our bus and you can make some phone calls that are surely going to make some people's days," Harry grins at me helping me pull my t-shirt back over my head and up off the table.

The funny thing is that when we went back out I didn't have my sweater on and my baby bump was in full view for all the fans and paps and I didn't even mind.


	13. To Heal a Wound

I am now well over five months and missing Zayn like crazy. My belly is getting bigger by the day and it is actually getting in the way. I never thought my hips being narrower than a woman would be such a pain. I am already feeling uncomfortable with the babies sometimes feeling like they are sitting directly on my hips and my back is always aching by the end of the day. 

Security has never been so tight and I am always separated from the boys for "security reasons". I fall asleep almost always right after a show. We are now in the North America leg of the tour making it harder for me to try to convince Zayn to come see me. He only ever Skype, texts, or calls and it feels like they are getting less frequent and it is only increasing my insecurities. I don't want to be just a sex toy or some baby maker. Maybe it is some of the things I have seen on Twitter making me think this, but it still hurts none the less.

"When are we going to find out what these babies are?" Harry asks rubbing my belly as I lean against him trying to take some of the pressure off of my back. 

"Dr. Ada says I can find out any day now if I want to, but it feels wrong without Zayn there," I pout taking my phone out of my pocket to scroll through Twitter.

"You should get it done anyway or you'll have to wait till your like eight months, because at the rate things are going with Zayn you're not going to be seeing him until the tour is over," Louis grumbles bitterly, seriously pissed at Zayn for the past couple of weeks, "If I was in his position I would already have come seen you at least a half a dozen times. I would call in the morning, Skype at night and text you throughout the entire day to make sure you are doing okay."

"Looks like you got yourself a hell of a man, Harry," Niall grins at Harry playfully, knowing all to well about Louis and Harry's on and off romance.

"Oh I don't know, he is a pretty big pig. Such a slob," Harry says shaking his head grinning from ear to ear. 

"Oh really? You're a thief. You always take my clothes, my food, my blankets, the space on my bed, and my car," Louis playfully nibbles at Harry's ear making me look up from my phone at them. 

"I am right here. Stop distracting my masseuse my back hurts," I pout slapping Louis away from Harry so Harry can get back to massaging my back. 

"Your back is really hurting isn't it?" Niall asks his blue eyes full of sympathy.

"Yeah, it feels like I'm always off balance and there is this constant pressure on my hips and bladder," I pout biting my lip trying to stifle a moan of pleasure as Harry traces his finger up my spine before rubbing small gentle circles into the sides of it, "I don't understand how people do this."

"I'm sure it's easier with a partner there by their side," Louis replies bitterly.

My scrolling through my Twitter comes to a freeze when I notice a picture of a certain somebody. He is drunkenly hung around a girl with Naughty Boy peering over his shoulder a bottle of beer in his hand. His hand hangs too closely to the girl's boob in my mind and the fact this is now the fourth picture to emerge of him partying widely in the past month only makes my heart shatter more.

I push Harry's hands away as I push myself up into a sitting position with Harry's help. 

"What's wrong, Li"

"Are you okay?" 

"If you need something we can get it for you," are all throw at me as I get to my feet unsteadily keeping a hold on Harry's arm and not bothered by his hand on my back giving me extra support.

"I-I'm fine. Just need the bathroom," I stutter out trying to hold in my sobs that are building as I make my way over to the bathroom.

"Bull shit, give me your phone," Louis gets to his feet quickly blocking my path and prying my cell phone out of my hands well wrapping one of his arms around me pulling me in close so I can't escape. I try to get away from him, but it's useless. He is currently stronger than me and doesn't have a small watermelon of a belly in the way. 

He reads through the tweets, probably also taking note of the stupid tag I had been reading. #ZaynDoesn'tLoveLiam

"Why are you even looking this up? There is only like six hundred tweets under this tag and they're all lies," Harry notes as he looks at my phone resting his head on my shoulder as Louis continues to scroll.

"I don't know," I shrug tears running down my cheeks staining Louis' shirt.

"Damn hormones huh? Making you do stupid things," Niall grins at me his hand on my shoulder as he too looks at my phone. 

"I'm going to kill him. He looks as high as fuck in this picture! He might as well be as high as the damn moon! Doesn't he know he's got two babies on the way! This is not proper daddy behavior! I blame the filthy weasel, Naughty Jealous Fuck Face! Look at how close his hand his to her tit! Doesn't he know Liam has WAY better tits than her!" Louis snaps angrily.

"I don't have tits," I protest which only fuels Harry to poke at my nipples playfully.

"You have nipples don't you?" Louis asks impatiently.

"Yes."

"Then you have tits. Any protests are invalid," Louis says as I try to struggle away from Harry and out of Louis' arms. 

Louis thankfully gives in, but instead of just letting me go he grabs my arm dragging me to my bunk and giving Harry my phone. 

"No more phone for you. You are officially grounded. If you want to call Zayn, who I am EXTREMELY MAD AT, or your family you use one of our phones and under supervision. Now get up into bed it's past eleven and we have a show tomorrow," he orders helping me get into a proper position to get into my bunk. He helps me get up the foot it is off the floor, seeing as I can't exactly just jump in like I use to. I carefully make myself comfortable, so my belly is in a comfortable position. 

"We really should think about getting a new bus. This can't be too comfortable for you, but then again management doesn't really care as long as your sleeping and healthy," Louis grumbles pulling the blankets up around me. 

"Please don't call Zayn well I'm asleep. Your just going to flip out on him and he didn't even really do anything wrong," I try to argue, but the devious look in Louis' eyes tells me that there will be no talking him out of it.

"Just get some sleep, Li. I'll take care of Zayn," Louis kisses my forehead and gives my belly a loving rub before disappearing out of my view and sliding the privacy curtain into place.

I normally fall right to sleep, but my stress and achy back prevents me so I can't help but eavesdrop. 

"I'm going to pull the moron up through Skype. I want to talk to him face to face," I hear Louis say as the clicking of the laptop keyboard can be heard.

"Good, I want to talk to him too," Niall replies the anger that is in his voice taking me by surprise. 

I bite my lip in order to hold in my protest. I may be mad at Zayn, but he doesn't deserve what is surely coming at him from the boys, right?

I can hear the computer trying to connect to a Skype call and soon a familiar voice comes from the speakers.

"Vas happen, Li?" Zayn greets the boys not realizing his mistake.

"First off we're not Li and secondly you have some explaining to do. Do you have any idea how much you're hurting Liam?" Harry begins frustration in his normally warm voice.

"He's hurting? Why? Is something wrong with the babies?" Zayn rambles honest concern is his voice making my heart flutter and stomach do happy flips.

"Are you that oblivious? Here Liam is working his butt off well pregnant and all you can do now is go out and party with some sluts and your jack ass of a friend!" Louis yells not even caring at the moment that he might be disturbing my "sleep".

"Wait a minute I'm not actually sleeping with those girls. We're not doing anything! I haven't even kissed one of them and Naughty Boy isn't a jack ass. You're just jealous, because I hang out with him more than I do you!" Zayn responds angry. 

"I love how you know exactly who I am talking about. Now please tell me Zayn did you quit the band just so you can have more time to go out and party?" Louis asks making my heart sink. He did not seriously just say that?!

"What?! No! I quit because management are ass holes and it all got to be too much! You should already know this! Where is Liam? I want to talk to him not you arse holes!" I hear him yell the actual desperation and fear in his voice making me want to climb out of bed and take the damn laptop away from the boys.

"He's asleep. Zee, you can't be doing all this partying any more. You're going to be a dad soon. You should be making plans for when the twins arrive or maybe coming out here to spend some time with Liam. He misses you and he's feeling pretty shitty. He can now find out the gender of the babies but he refuses because he wants to find out with you and the twins are soon going to be moving around in there for us all to feel and you're going to miss the first time they actually kick him. You can't miss out on these important things. Fly out, Zee," Harry pleads with him making me smile at his MUCH nicer approach.

"I know I feel bad about missing out on all that. I'm just terrified. I never expected to be a father at 22. Not to mention the fact that he's a Carrier. I'm so scared that I'll lose him...I'm the biggest pansy ever. Is he doing okay? He tells me he's doing fine, but I don't believe it. Have there been any attacks?" the worry in his voice makes me want to jump out of bed and kiss the screen of that damn computer.

"He's sore by the end of the day. He's already tired of having a big belly. It's killing his back, and the babies are already putting some pressure on his hips making him uncomfortable. He still gets sick every once in awhile from a smell or certain kind of food. He still is eating strawberries and chocolate chip cookies like they're going out of style and he also has this new craving for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. At least none of his cravings are weird," Niall replies making me smile. Niall always makes sure we are stocked up on all of my favorite cravings. 

"There have been a couple of attempted kidnappings, but security always catches them before they can even get a glimpse of Liam. He doesn't even know that they have happened," Harry replies making my heart sink. I wrap my arms around my belly protectively. People are already trying to take me and my babies away. 

The boys never get the chance to continue the conversation with Zayn for the bus suddenly comes to a jolting stop. I actually have to grab onto the edge of the bed to stop myself from falling. I can hear things crash to the floor and the surprised yelps of the lads. 

Everything is absolutely still and the only sound comes from the outside of the bus. I can hear a car door opening and the next sound will ring in my ear for months to come; a gun shot. 

"Shit! Get Liam! They're here for Liam!" Louis yells as I struggle to get out of bed, but the small space and my belly just don't mix well together. I feel somebody's hands go under my knees and another at my back. They lift me out of bed taking my blankets with me. I don't protest and just wrap my arms around the person carrying me neck. 

I bury my face into their chest letting them carry me to the bathroom. I see Niall open the door out of the corner of my eye before I find myself sitting on Harry's lap on the floor of the bathroom.

"You two stay here. Don't move or make any sound. We're going to try to find a way to keep these goons away from you well we wait for the cops get here," Louis kisses Harry on the lips and my forehead before going back out the door with Niall. Harry reaches up locking the bathroom door before pulling me in close his hand rubbing soothing circles on my belly.

"I'm scared. I don't want anybody to get hurt," I whisper to Harry my arms wrapped tightly around him my head rested on his shoulder.

"Shhh it's going to be okay. Just try to stay relaxed. Getting upset isn't good for the babies," he replies his lips right up against my ear his warm breath bringing me some comfort. 

We both sit in silence listening to the sounds outside. Both of us can hear the sound of footsteps and hushed whispers, but neither of us can make out what is being said. The footsteps come closer and the bathroom door starts to jiggle. 

"He has to be in here," a harsh gruff sounding voice says from right outside the door.

"I don't care where he is. Let's just get him and get out of here. This is already taking too long and I can't find a single one of those other bastards," a man hisses back his voice sounding like a growl. 

"Let me just pick the lock. If any of the others are in here with him, we'll just shoot them," the first one replies as I hear the lock start to shake.

My eyes wide I look up at Harry, but he isn't looking at me. He is carefully getting to his feet, his hands around me as he carries me silently to the shower. He opens the shower door lying me down on the cold, wet floor. He moves the blankets around me so that every inch of me is covered.

"Stay here and don't make a sound," Harry whispers in my ear kissing my forehead before closing the shower door making me look like just a glob of towels on the shower floor.

In the darkness of the blankets I can hear my own heart beat and feel the warmth of my breath. I keep an arm wrapped protectively around my stomach as I listen to the sounds outside. I can hear the sound of Harry's breathing, the jiggling of the door and angry whispers, but no sound from either Lou or Niall. The click of the lock coming free makes me want to heave, but I keep a hand over my mouth and close my eyes tight knowing that if I make a sound I will putting both my life and my babies' lives in danger, but it doesn't stop me from silently praying for Harry.

"It's only the fucking curly haired one!"

"Shoot the damn bastard!" I hear the men growl before there is a loud crash, two shots ringing out in the air and bodies hitting the floor. 

"Liam?! Liam?!" I hear Niall calling the sound of his socked feet on the tile floor coming in my direction. 

"I'm okay," I assure him as I manage to get into a sitting position pulling the blankets up around me.

"Thank God! Are you sure though your perfectly okay? No scratches? No belly pains? No bruising?" Niall asks opening the shower door and running his hands over me as though he might find some sign of injury. 

"I feel fine, Niall. Are you all okay? What even happened?" I ask trying to get to my feet, but Niall just pushes me back down.

"Harry managed to take out one of the guys when they opened the door and Louis and I took out the other. As you probably heard they got two shots off. One of them hit Harry," he replies making my stomach turn uncomfortably.

"WHAT?! Harry?! Harry?!" I panic trying to get to my feet to get to my friend, but Niall keeps an arm around me preventing me from running to Harry's side, but it doesn't stop me from seeing the sight on the bathroom floor.

Louis is holding Harry in his arms, keeping a towel pressed to the wound in Harry's side. Tears run down Louis' cheeks, as he silently sobs holding Harry close whispering quietly to Harry even though he isn't even conscious. The pool of blood that is on the floor soaking Louis and Harry's clothes makes me want to throw up, it's all Harry's.

"Niall I can help! I can heal him! Please let me! I can't let him die, if I don't he WILL die!" I yell at Niall hitting him as hard as I can. 

"NO! It could put the babies in danger. Liam, you have to stay right here," he replies even though tears are running down his cheeks knowing that he had just gave Harry a death sentence. 

"Screw you, I'm a Carrier and I should be able to use my ability without endangering my babies," I snap not letting Harry bleed out on the bathroom floor when I could help him, so I elbow Niall hard in the gut and grab the handle of the shower to pull myself to my feet. Stepping over Niall's breathless form I hurry over to Louis' side sinking to my knees beside him and Harry.

"Liam, you can't," he whispers tears running down his cheeks, but he does not stop me when I reach out for Harry.

"He'll die otherwise, Lou. I can't let Hazza die," I reply tears in my own eyes as I feel the warmth building up in my belly and travel through my veins until the golden light comes to my hand. I remove Louis' hand and the towel from Harry's wound before pressing my own hand to it. I can feel the warmth travel into Harry, the area of the large bullet wound glowing. I can actually feel the damage that had been done repairing itself inside him and when I finally remove my hand a tiny golden bullet lays in my palm. 

"Oh my God!" Louis yells his eyes wide as he takes the bullet from my hands. I watch curiously as Harry's face relaxes, all pain gone from him, his breathing back to normal and it appears he is only sleeping.

I reach my hand out to Harry putting my hand on his tears in my eyes, but I don't get to enjoy it for long for my world is starting to spin. 

"Louis..." I hear myself whisper before I let darkness take me, and the arms catch me.


	14. Caregivers

Hushed whispers surround me, a warm hand holds mine in their's, I can hear the steady beating of a heart monitor. The whole thing terrifies me for my thoughts automatically go to the babies inside of me. 

"B-Babies?" I stutter out my throat protesting from the dryness as I open my eyes, trying to blink away the blurriness that lingers for too long.

"They're okay, love. They're both perfectly fine, just relax," the golden eyes that shine down at me and the small smile makes my heart pick up with the thrill of seeing his face in person.

"Zayn? I must be dreaming," I laugh tears running down my cheeks, my fears of not seeing him until the end of the tour when I am eight months finally squished.

"You're not dreaming love. I'm here and I am so sorry I wasn't here earlier. I should have been at your side from day one and it took almost losing you for me to realize this," he replies wiping my tears away with his thumb pecking my lips lightly.

"What about management? They're not going to be happy when they see that you're here and the fans are going to have a flip out," I ask fearing the answer. It was almost as if I brought up the reasons he wouldn't come then he would just disappear. 

"Fuck management and the fans are going to be supportive. They may want me back on stage, but they know not to push it. I think they'll be just happy that I'm here."

"What about our families?"

"My family is supportive of everything, our relationship, you being a Carrier, the babies, just everything. Your family I know for the most part are supportive. I know your dad isn't and a couple others, but who cares? You can't please everybody," he leans in kissing me again. His warm lips don't leave mine immediately and I must fight the urge to reach up and run my fingers though his hair. 

"If you keep going at it I'm pulling out my phone and video taping this hotness!" Louis yells at us making me pull away my cheeks turning red.

"Aw man, there goes my plan to fuck him right here on the hospital bed and here I was thinking I would give you lads a show," Zayn replies shrugging and sitting back down in his chair. His words only makes my cheeks turn an even darker shade of red.

"If you're doing that we'll make it a foursome! Let Niall know what he's missing out on!" Louis replies grinning from ear to ear and playfully snogging Harry in his bed.

"Wait I healed Harry! Why is he in the hospital? Did it not work?" I ask fearing that I might have risked my and the babies' health for nothing.

"No, it worked fine. It just didn't replace the blood I lost. So I'm stuck here so I can get some blood transfusions and to be observed to make sure nothing goes wrong. Thank you for what you did Liam, it was stupid though, but thank you," Harry grins at me reassuring me a little. 

"Those nurses are in here always asking him something or messing with his wires and I swear they look for any excuse to touch him! One even offered to give him a sponge bath and she was like sixty! If anybody is giving him a sponge bath I AM!" Louis snaps the jealously plain in his voice.

"She was about forty and was just being nice!" Harry tries to defend the nurse.

"No she was being a perv and forty, sixty no difference it's still creepy! As for you Mr. Payne-In-My-Arse what we're you thinking? I'm thankful, but pissed! You could have hurt the babies!" Louis snaps making me pull my blankets up around me wanting to disappear. There is nothing scarier than having Louis' sass directed on you.

"I'm sorry." 

"No, don't apologize if you believed in it!"

"What do you want from me?" I ask hiding behind Zayn's arm.

"Nothing, I love you!" Louis yells confusing me even more.

"Well this escalated quickly," Niall speaks up for the first time sense I woke up.

"It's nice to see that somethings never change," Zayn grins as I play with his fingers only half paying attention. I run my fingers over his, loving how long his fingers are. I wonder if our babies will have long fingers like his? I trace the tattoo on his hand, my finger running over the magnificent design. Will our babies ever get tattoos? 

My tracing comes to a stand still as I feel a strange motion in my belly. I move my hand away from Zayn and place it over my tummy instead. The movement comes again, but only this time I feel beneath my palm. The babies are kicking!

Not even caring that Zayn is talking with Niall I grab his hand and place it over my stomach. His golden eyes meet mine curiously, but his facial expression changes to one of awe as he feels one of the babies' feet hit his palm. 

"Liam, this is amazing. Wow! Hey, there little guy, are you kicking your daddy?" he asks my tummy as I feel the baby kick again in response to Zayn's words. As if sensing that the attention wasn't on it I feel another movement in another part of my belly. Now both of them are kicking!

"They're both kicking!" I laugh as Louis and Niall join us at my bed side, leaving poor Harry alone to protest loudly in the background.

I grab Niall's hand placing it on the lower part of my belly where I had felt the other baby kick. It doesn't take long for the movement to come again making me giggle at the strange feeling of something moving beneath my skin. Not wanting to miss out Louis' hands are on my belly as well searching for the tiny kicks. 

I can't help but laugh at the strangeness of this. The three of them are all talking to my belly and rubbing it gently. Each kick is strange feeling, but they don't stop. The babies are either eager to let us know they're there or they're not happy to have all the pressure on their home. 

"Alright, that's enough for now. Let Liam breath," Dr. Ada greets us making the lads break apart looking guilty, "How are you feeling, Liam?" she smiles at me coming over to my side and begins checking the wires attached to me.

"I feel fine, just tired. Can I please leave? I want to get on with the tour," I reply not wanting to disappoint the fans any more than they already are. 

"Liam, your'e five months pregnant and visibly exhausted. Using your gift when pregnant is draining and dangerous. You need to relax. You're not performing at least the next two shows," Dr. Ada tells me crossing her arms. 

"But they bought their tickets thinking there was going to be five of us, now you're going to only make it three? I'm going on stage I'm just tired, I'll be fine," I try to argue, but another random kick from one of the babies makes me giggle. 

"The babies are moving?" Dr. Ada asks smiling at me. 

"Yeah, it feels weird, but awesome," I smile placing my hand over my belly as I feel the babies moving inside of me.

"Liam, if you want to make sure nothing happens to them you have to listen to me. Set the next two shows out," Dr. Ada sits on the edge of the bed and grabbing my hand," I know you don't want to and your scared of disappointing the fans, but you have to think of the babies."

"You're not getting on stage, Liam, that's final, but I will for the next two shows if you promise to sit out," Zayn says taking my hand closest to him. 

"Really?" I ask excited at the idea. The fans are going to be thrilled at the idea of seeing Zayn on stage again with One Direction.

"Yes, but you stay in bed and don't even thinking of getting up. Just get some rest and if I find out that you didn't listen to me I'm going to let Dr. Ava keep you in her and Melissa's bus," Zayn warns me making me pout, but I don't dare argue knowing there is no point.

"Wait, Zayn can't just decide that! He makes it sound like Liam's some sort of child that can't take care of himself," Louis speaks up looking pissed off.

"Things are different with Carrier's Louis. If Zayn really wanted to he could take Liam out of the band entirely, because he is Liam's caregiver. Caregivers take care of the Carrier's they have complete medical, legal and economic rights over them. Zayn signed on as one of Liam's caregivers, because he is the father of the babies. The father of a Carrier's child has the right to be a caregiver as long as they have no criminal record and it was a willing relationship. Most Carrier's have two to three or more caregiver's so one can not easily take over their lives like some dictator," Dr. Ada explains to Louis patiently even though his tone is defiantly not that. 

"So no matter what Carrier's do not have control over their lives? That's not right," Harry joins in on the debate of my freedom. 

"Guys it's okay. I've known this was going to be my fate for years and honestly it's for my safety. Caregiver's take care of me, keep me safe and help me out. They're not the bad guys and the government also makes sure their power isn't abused," I reply not wanting them to think of it in bad way when it really isn't. 

"Who are your caregiver's?" Niall asks his interest peaked.

"My mum and Zayn. I was going to ask you guys, but I didn't want you to flip out. I know how you feel about the Carrier's business. You hate it and think it isn't fair, but it's the way my life is and I accept that. I just want to make sure that the people that have control over my life are people that I trust," I try to assure them and hopefully convince them to be my caregiver's themselves.

"Well sign me up! If anybody should be your caregivers it's us. I wouldn't trust anybody else with your care," Louis says with Harry and Niall echoing him.

"I can get the proper paper work if that's okay with you Liam," Dr. Ada says grinning from ear to ear in relief. She has been wanting the lads to all sign on as my caregiver's for months. 

"That's fine by me, but first can you maybe check on the babies and...tell us their genders?" I ask grabbing Zayn's hand as my heart tightens in my chest with anticipation. 

"NO! You tell Harry and I the genders. We'll tell Liam at a later time," Louis cuts in making me gap.

"Like the baby shower thing I see online? They find out through cakes or balloons?" Zayn asks his interest peaked. 

"Yeah, that sounds actually kind of cool," Harry agrees making me pout. 

"What?! When would I find out? I want to know now!" I pout glaring at them.

"Sounds fine by me and seeing as we are technically your caregiver's I think we get to make this decision. Right Dr. Ada?" Zayn asks her as she pulls the paper work out of her folder and hands out copies to each of the lads.

"That would be correct Zayn. I can do the ultrasound check on the babies and then take Louis into the hall and tell him. He can tell Harry later," Dr. Ada says laughing softly as she gets the ultrasound ready.

"I hate you guys. When will I find out?" I ask laying back as Zayn pulls back the blankets from around me and pulls my hospital gown up to reveal my swollen belly, but keeps the blankets tucked around my lower half keeping my boxers out of view.

"Well I know my family will want to be there and I am sure your mum and sisters will as well," Zayn speaks up.

"We could make it a large family party. Invite all the 1D family. Niall's, mine, Harry's, and your guys' families. Some of the crew, the band, friends and anybody else that wants to come," Louis says rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"So in order to make all of that happen we should plan on about a month after we come home from tour," Niall calculates in his mind.

"What? I'll be ten months by then," I argue not liking the idea of a large party when I hit my more difficult stage of my pregnancy and when I could pop at any minute.

"With you being a Carrier you'll still have another month or two before the babies are born. You'll be fine," Louis waves me off clearly liking that a Carrier pregnancy is longer than a normal one.

"Won't that be around the holidays though and can't he pop at any moment? What if the babies are born before?" Niall asks voicing my own questions.

"He would be about ready to pop from November to January. We'll just take care of him and make him stake it easy. If they are born before they're born before," Harry shrugs making me sigh.

"Okay, just don't involve me in any of it. I just want from the moment I hit nine months and on to be easy. No stress at all. I know that if I'm already feeling kind of blah at five months then when I hit nine I'm going to be miserable," I give in knowing that there is no way I'm going to win against the four of them.

"Alright are you ready to see these babies?" Dr. Ada asks cutting off our debate.

"Yes!" Niall squeals happily sitting down on the edge of my bed. Louis helps Harry out of bed and they both make their way over as well with Harry settling on the foot of my bed and Louis standing behind Zayn.

Zayn squeezes my hand as I give Dr. Ada the go-ahead nod.

She puts the cool gel on my belly before moving the wand around looking for the twins. Soon the familiar thumping of the babies' heartbeats fill the room. Tears fill my eyes as I see the small little forms on the screen. 

"I can't believe I missed this," Zayn says from beside me his tears of guilt running quickly down his cheeks as he squeezes my hand tightly the remorse in his eyes making my heartache for him.

"That both look like they are doing great. Hmm I can see Baby A, but Baby B is being shy. Come on baby let me see you," she says as she continues to move the wand around my belly trying to get at a different angle.

"Ow," I whimper squirming a little uncomfortably when she puts too much pressure on part of my tummy.

"Does that hurt?" she asks her brow scrunching up in concern as she moves her wand back to where it was sensitive.

"Yeah a little. I think it was just the...ow oww stop that really hurts," I whimper trying to get her hand away from the area.

"Liam, I'm sorry, but you have to hold still," she tells me as Zayn holds my one hand and Niall quickly grabs the other as I squirm.

"What's wrong? Is it the babies?" Harry asks in concern massaging my foot trying to comfort me. 

"No, the babies are fine. Nothing is wrong there. It seems that him using his abilities effected another part of his body. It seems to be effecting his ovaries. It's like they are trying to heal from the use of his ability. This is interesting...it's nothing wrong. Just the recovery of using his ability. It won't effect the babies or his pregnancy. Do you feel sick at all, Liam?" Dr. Ada asks getting that curious look in her eyes when she finds something new about me.

"Not really just sore and tired," I reply letting out a sigh of relief when she moves the wand back to focusing on the babies.

"It's nothing concerning. Just something that will go away after a couple of days a week tops," she assures us as she continues to examine the second baby trying to find the gender, "It seems the baby wants to assure daddies that everything is okay. I can now see the gender just fine. Now that I am finished I'm going to pull Louis outside to share with him the news. Get some rest Liam and if you start to feel sick just let Melissa know. She's sitting with Paddy just outside the room," Dr. Ada promises us before putting the ultrasound machine away and handing Zayn a towel to clean me off. He gently wipes away the gel before kissing my bare belly and getting it covered all back up again. 

Dr. Ada and Louis head out the door as Harry and Niall both continue to fill out their forms.

I relax back into my pillows feeling exhausted and sore. 

"Get some sleep babe, I'll be here when you wake up," Zayn whispers in my ear kissing my lips as I let my eyes drift to a close feeling safe and loved.

Zayn's POV (I needed to start changing POVs I was starting to lose my mind :P)

"Alright why else did you come all this way? I know you were worried after the attack, but there is more isn't there?" Louis presses after we are sure Liam is asleep and Harry is settled back into bed.

"There is more. Perrie and I have been in ...contact. She isn't happy, because Little Mix is beginning to take a downfall. She blames Liam for that. For in her mind if it wasn't for Liam we would would have gotten married and Little Mix would feed off my fame. She's been making threats towards Liam and the babies. I don't know if she will act on them, but I want to be here if she does. Her targeting him is different than just some stranger. Some of the guys that use to bully him when he was in school are also making their threats. Leaving stuff at his parents house, comments on Twitter, left stuff even at the house for me to find. They have proven in the past that they are not afraid to hurt him and I want to kick their asses myself if they dare ever even show up in the same room as him,"

"I also want to be here for him during the pregnancy. I know it hasn't been easy for him. And I want to be here for his birthday," I reply trying to be nonchalant about it, but the nasty things that both Perrie and the two jack asses from Wolverhampton have been doing are really getting to me. It makes me want to take Liam to some isolated cabin in the hills and keep him there under plenty of protection so I know that he will be safe.

"I always told you she was a bitch and I think I known the dumb asses that you're talking about. Liam's phone has been getting some unknown callers that give him nasty threats and say rather rude things. He of course doesn't know about it, because we took his phone away from him a couple of weeks ago. The social media and stuff has been causing him too much stress," Louis says tossing me Liam's phone.

"We have already tried to trace the number, but got nothing. Whoever it is they know what they're doing," Niall says as I replay some of the voice messages and read some of the texts. 

One in particular got to me:

When we find you Payne we'll fuck you over and over again before cutting your babies right out of your mutated body.

This message made me so mad I actually threw the phone across the room in a fit of anger. It hit the wall and hit the floor with a loud crash, but luckily Liam didn't even stir.

"When I find them I'm going to kill them. What kind of people even say things like that? If they think it's a joke then they have a sick sense of humor and I'll like to see how much they're laughing after I bash their faces and chop off their..."

"Hey Zayn, for Liam's birthday are you planning on proposing?" Harry's question cuts off my rambling and catches me off guard. I look up at him, my anger disappearing for now. 

"Of course you were the one that caught it. Yeah I am. I have the ring already and have everything planned out. I can't wait to marry him, I love him so much...I can't imagine ever losing him and that's why I want to make him mine," I reply my attention going to Liam's sleeping form. I run my fingers through his hair gently, it feels so soft between my fingers and his look of innocence makes my heart rate pick up. The bump that is visible beneath the sheets sends a warm feeling through me. 

"I really do love you, Liam James."


	15. Birthday Surprise

Liam's POV

 

"Liam....babe....wake up," the soft tickle of Zayn's whispers in my ear wakes me from my dozy slumber. Ever sense the babies have discovered how to kick they have started to kick A LOT and I always end up having to go to the bathroom and waking up in the middle of the night from a rude little kick. Zayn thinks it's adorable and the lads are always touching my belly wanting to feel,"Liam...love...wake up..." Zayn continues to whisper in my ear nibbling at it playfully and leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. 

 

"I'm awake...are we already there?" I grumble still not really awake and also lost in the pleasure of having him nibbling on my neck.

 

"No, but I have something for you," he whispers a smile in his voice. 

 

"Okay, but let me pee first," I reply giving in for the little movements in my belly tell me I'm not going to be going back to sleep anytime soon. Zayn helps me get out of my bunk and stand up. I stretch with a sigh and my t-shirt climbs up so that a part of my tummy is exposed. This and the little noise that escapes my lips makes Zayn chuckle. He seems to think everything I do is adorable, but to me it all feels awkward and clumsy.

 

I slip into the bathroom quickly doing my business before joining Zayn again back by the bunks. It's then that the smell hits me. The smell of pancakes, eggs, fresh fruit (STRAWBERRIES!!!!) and hash browns. 

 

Zayn leads me over to the booth and has me sit down. I can see Harry and Louis working in the kitchen together. They are both moving as if they are one person and it reminds me of a married couple. This thought makes me smile.

 

"I know I didn't make it, but let's face it I'm not the best chef," Zayn admits letting me snuggle into his side as he takes his seat beside me.

 

"But you remembered no bacon and LOTS of strawberries," I reply eager to get them strawberries over here. I have been craving them for the past week, but Zayn and Niall got tired of having to stop to get strawberries all the time....so I was grounded from strawberries. To say that I have been pouting a lot for the past week would not be a lie. 

 

"Liam, I don't think anybody can forget your damn strawberries. The entire crew knows by now that you love them and I think even Trisha and your mum know to have them on stock for when you come home to visit them," Louis grumbles making me stick my tongue out at him childishly. 

 

Much to my delight Harry brings over a bowl of cut up strawberries. I happily take several pieces popping them in my mouth. I groan in pleasure at the sweet taste.

 

"It seems Liam likes strawberries better than you," Niall laughs at Zayn making my cheeks flush. 

 

Louis places a plate of food in front of me along with a glass of orange juice, milk and my medication. I chow down on the food loving the feeling of the soft pancakes on my tongue and crispy hash browns. 

 

"They fans are still begging for Zayn to get back on stage. Some of their tweets are just awesome," Niall comments sitting down across from me with his own plate of food.

 

"He might as well be in the band. He's traveling with us and goes with us everywhere," Harry comments and I can feel Zayn tense beside me. This has been a topic that has been brought up often and has come to be a very sensitive topic that always ends in screaming fights, which I really don't want on my birthday.

 

"He's not with us, he's only here for Liam. He could care less about the band and the fans, if he had it his way Liam wouldn't even be here, but seeing as we are also Liam's caregivers he would also need our signatures," Louis smirks at Zayn bringing up yet another difficult topic. My safety and my position in the band.

 

Zayn has made it clear that he wants this to be my last tour, but I want to stay and continue traveling. Niall is starting to lean towards Zayn's side after me being almost kidnapped and another kidnapping attempt a couple weeks ago that made us leave our hotel at three in the morning. However, Louis and Harry remain on my side and are remaining to be as stubborn as me. Sad thing is in the end if all the lads and my mum were to sign off on me leaving the band then I would be out of the band despite my wishes. 

 

"I care about the band and the fans, but to me Liam and the babies are more important. Now shut your mouth, because I'm not doing this today. This is about Liam," Zayn snaps not touching his food. 

 

"This conversation IS ABOUT LIAM!" Louis snaps back making me sigh. I lean on my hand picking at my food suddenly not feeling that hungry any more. f 

 

"Whatever Louis! This is about the band! You don't want it to end because let's face it if Liam leaves that would be the end of 1D!" Zayn yells back making me want to disappear back to my bed. It's my 22nd birthday and they can't even stop arguing for just today. 

 

"You okay?" Harry mouths at me. I just shrug in response, but I can feel the tears building in my eyes. I try to wipe them away before anybody can notice, but it's too late.

 

"Liam, are you crying? What's wrong?" Niall asks drawing all eyes to me.

 

"I just want one day like the way it use to be. All of us getting along! I'm tired of all the fighting! And you can't even stop on my birthday!" I cry my hormones taking the best of me. I try to slide out of the booth, but Zayn blocks my way. I start pushing him trying to get him off the seat, but he doesn't move instead he wraps his arms around me. 

 

"Li, I'm so sorry. I promise no more fighting. Just promise me that you won't let this ruin your day. Please, take a breath and try to calm down. It's bad for the babies to get worked up for this," Zayn says rubbing my back gently. 

 

"C-Can I get up? I need to stretch," is all I can say not knowing what to say. Zayn slides out of the booth and helps me to my feet. I move over to the couches and lay down stretching out as I feel the babies start to move around some. Louis comes over and drapes a blanket over me while Niall carries over my food sitting it on the table beside me.

 

"You still need to eat. Just relax, we promise no more fighting," Niall promises as Zayn helps me set up and lean back into him. His hands gently massaging my shoulders as I nibble at my breakfast under the stern eye of Louis. 

 

"I'm sorry, my emotions are just everywhere," I apologize wiping away tears that still fall down my cheeks as I try to continue eating. 

 

"Liam, we're the ones that need to apologize to you, not you apologizing to us, you dork," Niall laughs at me giving me a warm smile.

 

By the time I am done eating we all have managed to change the topic of conversation and are laughing. As for the rest of the day, they keep to their word. Nobody says one rude word or raises their voice even a little. 

 

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

 

By the time the show comes I am over the hills with joy for I was able to talk to both my sisters, mum, Trisha and even Zayn's sisters. They all wished me a happy birthday, asked me how the babies are doing and talked about plans to get together when we get home. I was also given back my phone to check Twitter and I got to see all the fans birthday wishes and their excitement over the announcement of there being twins. They still don't know for sure who the father is and keeping throwing out guesses. The two top guess are Lilo or Ziam. They have already started asking names and what the genders are. It's absolutely mind blowing and exciting! 

 

"It's nice to see you all smiley," Harry chuckles as we prepare to get on stage. 

 

"I don't know I just feel really good tonight!" I laugh spinning around on my heel in excitement. 

 

"Careful Liam, I know you're excited, but keep the physical expression to a limit," Louis reminds me giving my tummy a loving rub and my cheek a peck before taking his position to get on stage.

 

"Sorry, where's Zayn? He's always here..." I pout glancing around the general area for my boyfriend.

 

"He's probably in the bathroom, Li. You'll see him later," Niall assures me giving me a hug as he takes his position beside me. 

 

"Did you go to the bathroom, Li? Or are you going to have to take another three potty breaks during the show?" Louis asks trying to hide his smirk.

 

"Shut up, you're not the one with two babies playing football with your bladder," I grumble whacking him in the chest but still grinning.

 

"Wait till they'll be so big that they'll be pretty much sitting on your bladder," Harry chuckles making me groan.

 

A stage hand gives us a signal and soon we are rising up to the stage much to the screaming fans' delight. 

 

We quickly fall into the familiar beats of the song and I let the thrill of being on stage take me away. 

 

Three songs from the end and just at the opening of You and I. I hear Zayn's familiar voice. I think every heart raced and jaw dropped, including mine. 

 

I shake my shock away and continue on with the song even though Zayn has just walked on stage looking sexier than ever. Our eyes never leave each other's and all I want to do is snuggle into him. Him being on stage with us all again is the best birthday present he could have ever given me. 

 

By the end of the song we have somehow drifted together and he takes my hand. At the end of the song all goes silent, no comments from the boys or a sound from the band and even the fans seem to have gone silent. 

 

Zayn sinks to one knee in front of me pulling a velvet box from his pocket. My breath catches in my throat and I can feel tears running down my cheeks. 

 

"Liam James, you have meant the world to me sense I first met you. You have always had my back even when I didn't always have yours. You are a beautiful, sensitive, caring person and I adore you for that. Will you please do me the honor of being mine forever? Will you marry me?" he asks tears in his own eyes, but his voice does not waver. 

 

I can't even make words come to my mouth, all I can do is silently nod as I cry and laugh at the same time. He smiles sliding the ring onto my finger. He gets to my feet pulling me into his arms and kissing me lightly on the lips before letting his forehead rest against mine, both of listening to the sound of each other's breathing and his hand resting gently on the side of my swollen tummy, mine rested on top of his, tears continuing to run down my cheeks.

 

"I love you, Zayn. I love you so much," I cry happily as he kisses my forehead pulling apart, but he doesn't let me go. 

 

For the rest of the concert we sit on the stairs together, my back and ankles starting to ache, and he sings right with the rest of us as though he had never left.

 

I feel like I am floating in a cloud of joy as though it is all a dream. Zayn leads us to a car waiting outside. Paddy is waiting inside and gives me a warm smile and a congratulations. 

 

I pay little attention to where we are going, my attention on Zayn entirely. His fingers run up and down my spine tracing it lightly making me shiver in pleasure. He leaves a trail of kisses on my neck as I lean into him, my head resting on his shoulder and one of my hands holding his. 

 

When we arrive Zayn helps me out of the car, and leads me into a large beautiful hotel. We collect our key card before stepping into the elevator.

 

"We don't have any of our stuff," I randomly say realizing that we have no suitcases like normal.

 

"Liam, this was all planned out. It's taken care of, don't worry," Zayn laughs giving my forehead a peck. I relax and let him lead me out of the elevator and down the hallway. He stops at a room sliding the key into place and opening the door for me. 

 

Inside the lights are dimmed, rose petals cover the floor and bed. I walk into the room looking around in awe. This kind of thing only happens in the movies. This kind of thing happens to beautiful and deserving people. This kind of thing doesn't happen to me. This kind of thing doesn't happen to people like me. This doesn't happen to Carriers. 

 

"Liam, this is for you. My beautiful, love," Zayn whispers in my ear wiping away my tears before leaning in and kissing my lips. He sits me down on the bed before having me lean back and keeps his lips to mine. "So beautiful," he whispers as he runs his hands over the curves of my body. His lips sucking my sensitive spot making me moan in pleasure. He takes off my shirt tossing it onto the floor. He kisses down my chest and down my rounded belly before reaching my pants.

 

"Zayn, we can't the babies," I protest grabbing his hand even though I REALLY want to.

 

"It's fine I talked to Dr. Ada. We'll have you rested in a safe position for both the babies and you. It's okay," he assures me as he tosses my pants as well to the side.

 

That is all he has to say. I grab the edges of his shirt pulling it over his head desperate to see his fit toned body. I run my hands over his tanned body before sliding my fingers into the band of jeans wanting them off. He chuckles, but slides them and his boxers off before taking my boxers off as well. 

 

He helps me slide the rest of the way on the bed and lay on my side.

 

"Are you ready?" he whispers in my ear nibbling on my ear. 

 

"You promise to be gentle?"

 

"You know I got you."

 

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

 

"Thank you for tonight, Zee," I whisper snuggling into him as we lay under the covers together after two entire hours of love making and pleasure.

 

"Thank you for everything and I mean that. Thank you. I love you so much Liam and I love you two as well," he kisses my bare tummy before resting his hand on the top of it where the babies are being very active ; apparently they didn't like their visitor. 

 

"I love you too, but this ring...Zayn it's gorges," I whisper examining the ring that is on my left hand. It's a silver band with diamonds lines in it and on the inside carved are the words "I got you". (Ring at the top)

 

"I'm glad you like it. It took some time for me to pick out the perfect one for you," he replies taking my hand in his and lifting it up so he can see the ring himself, "You know I was so scared to propose. I was so scared that you would say no. It would've be so embarrassing to go out there in front of so many people and have you say no." 

 

"Yeah pretty ballsy proposal. Maybe I should have said no just to embarrass you," I grin at him playfully.

 

"You wouldn't dare, you're to sweet," he laughs but shocking me by licking my face.

 

"Ew! You dork!" I wipe my cheek on his chest trying to get the nasty Zayn slobber off my cheek. 

 

"You just had something far more private of mine in your mouth," he laughs making me blush and snuggle into his arms not wanting to meet his eyes. He knows this kind of things embarrasses me, "You're adorable," he laughs making my pillow shake which earns him a smack to his chest. 

 

We lay there together just enjoying each other's nearness. The steady beating of his heart, the movement of the babies and his fingers gently running though my hair makes me think about the past couple of months. 

 

No matter what Zayn is always at my side, I am often pulled away from the other lads by Paddy and guided right away into the building or the bus. I have not had access to my phone when I am by myself for months now. The lads always hover during the shows and I'm not allowed to do much, but this is not what bothers me. It's the gunshots I hear in the building were in late at night, the police that I see are called at least once a week and how there are certain areas that Zayn, lads and Paddy make sure I am far away from even though there is something clearly going on. There have been more attempts to kidnap me then what they are letting on and it terrifies me. 

 

"Promise that nothing will happen to me?" I ask him my own hand joining his on my tummy.

 

"I'll always protect you, Liam. You're mine and nobody is going to touch you or our babies," and that is all he needed to say, for I know in the safety of his arms the babies and I are perfecting safe. Seeming to agree with me the babies stop moving so much and finally let me drift off to sleep.

 

"I got you, Liam. I always will have you." 

 

Sorry there was no smut. I'm not really good at writing it. Anyway let me know what you guys think in the comments below! :D


	16. Friendly Fire

Liam's POV

It's September 29 and I am a couple of weeks from being eight months pregnant. My back is aching and my ankles are swollen. The fans continue on screaming my name and holding up signs that read my name even though I am now forced to sit down during the shows. 

 

Currently Harry sits beside me his hand rubbing the small of my back as we sing Better Than Words. I can't help but snuggle into his side feeling exhausted and light headed. I have had only about eight hours of sleep in the past 48 hours due to the babies kicking me constantly. 

 

"You doing okay?" Harry asks me for the fourth time in the past twenty minutes.

 

"Yeah, just a little light headed. I'm okay," I assure him wrapping my arm around my belly to help give my belly some support. The weight of the babies killing my back and hips. "Can you help me get to my feet?" I ask wanting to at least be on my feet for one song. 

 

"Liam...." Harry makes no move to help me up.

 

"Ow! Fuck!" I drop my mic in shock of a painful kick to my ribs. 

 

"Liam, what is it? Are you okay?" Harry asks concern taking him over and I realize that the Niall and Louis are also shooting me worried glances.

 

"Yeah, the babies are just being really active and kicked me hard in the ribs. Can you please help me to my feet?" I ask wanting up and out of the stage lights a little. Why is it always so warm on this damn stage? 

 

"Li, maybe you should stay sitting I mean...."

 

"Harry, I need to stand. I need to get a little way out of these spot lights. It's way to hot," I grumble moving Harry's arm away from my back and try to get to my feet with using Harry's shoulder for support. I wrap an arm around my lower belly to help support the weight of it.

 

"It's not that warm. You're worrying me. Maybe I should have Zayn or Paddy come out here and get you," Harry helps me straighten up one of his hands on my lower back and the other on my shoulder helping me stand up .

 

I sway unsteadily trying to get my balance back, but my head disagrees and I sway. 

 

"You're going to go lay down and let Dr. Ada take a look at you. You're warm and barely staying up straight. Back stage now, no arguments Liam James," Louis orders coming over to join Harry and I. I try to protest, but Zayn's hand is on my back and he is already pulling me away from Harry and off the stage. 

 

I give in knowing there is no point in arguing, I am out numbered and have no rights. So I let Zayn practically carry me off the stage. Waiting for us right off stage is Melissa and Dr. Ada. I hear them exchanging hushed, urgent whispers with Zayn as he guides me further back stage, but I can't focus on their conversation no matter how hard I try. 

 

"Zayn, I'm really dizzy...Something's not right..." I manage to get out keeping my arm around my tummy tears stinging my eyes. 

 

I can't hear what Zayn's response is for my legs suddenly buckle and I am throwing up, gagging painfully. 

 

I hear shouting all around me and arms holding me up, but I can't focus on any of it. All I can focus on is the babies moving around rapidly in my stomach and my fear for my babies.

 

Zayn's POV

 

I am a wreck. 

 

All I can do is passe back and fourth outside of the Dr. Ada's medical bus. It has been over half an hour sense she and Melissa disappeared inside with my unconscious Liam. I have already smoked four cigarettes and my fingers are already twitching for another.

 

"Any news? Is he okay?" the lads run up to me all of them panting. 

 

"Shouldn't you be on stage or something?! After all the band means so bloody much, right, Lou?" I snap narrowing my eyes at him. We may not fight in front of Liam any more, but when Liam is safely tucked away in bed or resting in the dressing room Louis and I are going at it like it's World War III. 

 

"The music was shit and nobody was into it. Not even the fans, we're all too worried about Liam, so we ended it early with a promise to let them know when we find out something. Now stop being an arse hole. Is he okay?" Louis snaps back anger in his blue eyes that are right now so icy. 

 

"I haven't heard anything and you know if he keeps doing this that it will become a frequent thing right?! Him pushing himself like this and you morons supporting him is fucking stupid! Liam is almost eight fucking months and he is still traveling! He should be at home with family and resting! Not trying to keep up some charade that One Direction are still an actual thing!" I snap wanting to just grab Louis by his shirt and beat the shit out of him. 

 

"Oh I'm so happy that you can just toss away our band so easily!What has the past five years been to you, Zayn?! Some fucking joke?! All of us, or at least most of us, love and are passionate about what we created and know that it goes SO much further than just a band! You know there was a point that I almost convinced myself that you actually liked being back on tour with us, but then I realized you're not here for the fans or us. You're here for Liam and if you had it your way you'd yank Liam away from us faster than you did my respect for you!" Louis screams at me and that was it. That was my breaking point. 

 

I grab him by his shirt and pull him up off the ground before slamming him into the bus. 

 

"I really couldn't give rats arse about One Direction right now! My fiance is in there sick and pregnant! I don't know if he or our babies are okay and you want to come out here and bitch about some band?! You are right about one thing though, I'm not here for you or the fans I am here for Liam and I want him out of this NOW!" I snap before punching him in the face and just continuously beating him, but he never hits back and it takes Harry and Niall pulling me off of him for me to realize that.

 

He sinks to his knees on the ground his hands on his beaten, bleeding and tear stained face. I stare at Louis, one of my best friends in horror. I just beat one of my best friends, hell one of my brothers and he never even raised a fist at me or spat in my face.

 

Harry runs over to Louis sinking to his knees beside him trying to get a closer look at his wounds tears of fear and panic running from his own green eyes.

 

"The Zayn I know would never hurt a fly. I know you're pissed and in protective Liam mode, but we're not the enemy here and if this is how you're going to be then maybe it's not safe for Liam to be around you," Louis hisses at me his eyes full of heart break and concern. 

 

His words hit me like a baseball bat to the gut. He is right. I have become so over come with taking care of Liam and protecting him that I am starting to protect him from people he doesn't need protecting from. I'm trying to yank him away so that he's just mine, and he wants to see the world. I'm doing exactly what I promised Liam I would never do to him, take his freedom away.

 

"Louis, I'm so sorry. F-Fuck...I love you, Lou. I guess I got so caught up in the danger and threats that surround him everyday I forgot to see the good. I'm glad I'm not Liam's only caregiver or else I would have signed away his freedom long time ago," I whimper out tears running down my cheeks. I have messed up and the amazing thing is Louis just laughs.

 

"I should have let you beat the shit out of me ages ago!"

 

Liam's POV 

 

"It appears everything is fine with the babies, just like we promised you," Melissa assures me as she moves the wand of the ultrasound machine across my belly checking the babies after my most recent crisis.

 

"Thank you and I'm sorry, I suppose I'm just paranoid," I thank her as she wipes my tummy clean of the gel and gives my hand a loving squeeze before letting me turn my attention back to her mother.

 

"I suppose we should let the others in here as well. Something tells me they've been waiting outside for over three hours now," Dr. Ada says motioning for Melissa to go open the door.

 

"Three hours?! Oh my God they must be having an entire flip out," I grumble as I try to adjust myself in the uncomfortable hospital style bed. 

 

"LEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Niall dramatically shouts before rushing over to me and wrapping me into a hug. he gets up on my bed and cuddles into me his hand on my tummy.

 

"Hi Niall," I laugh giving him a loving squeeze before turning my attention to my other friends and my fiance. 

 

"What happened to Louis' face?!" I gasp noticing Louis' bruised, swollen and still slightly bleeding face as Harry helps him into the bus. 

 

"Well I got in a slight disagreement with Zayn," Louis says making me turn my attention to the man I love expecting to see him in just as bad shape, but the only thing bruised and bleeding are his knuckles.

 

"Didn't you hit him back?" I ask Louis feeling repulsed and angry. Apparently my heart monitor agrees for you can hear the sound of my heart rate picking up.

 

"I can explain Liam. I got upset and wasn't thinking straight. We're both okay now and I apologized. I feel awful especially after I realized he never even hit me back. Dr. Ada, is Liam okay? Are the babies okay?" Zayn asks quickly changing the topic.

 

This just irritates me, but I choose to not say anything and just snuggle into Niall the best I can while hooked up to machine and with my swollen tummy. 

 

"Melissa can you please get Louis cleaned up please? The rest of you sit down so we can talk about our Carrier here," Dr. Ada says as the lads take their positions around the room. Zayn lays down on the other side of me his hand as well finding it's way to my belly next to Niall's. Louis sits down on the examining table as Melissa begins to clean up his wounds and Harry sits down to Louis taking his hand in his.

 

"Is he and the babies okay?" Zayn repeats his question his question from before his hand already rubbing soothing circles into my back as I rest my head on Niall's chest.

 

"The babies are perfectly fine and as healthy as can be. Liam isn't, unfortunately. We ran some blood tests well he was asleep and found a drug in his system that is to put him to sleep. It did just that and didn't harm the babies at all. The drug is as harmless as a normal everyday pain killer. Somebody had put it in one of his foods or drinks and if my suspicions are correct they were going to try to kidnap him. They obviously did not succeed. What their plan was and where it went wrong I'm not sure and I honestly do not care. It's not the drug that has me worried. I am worried about somebody in the crew trying to kidnap Liam, but that as well is not my top concern,"

 

"What worries me is how exhausted his body is. He's not getting the proper rest, his ankles are so swollen that we had trouble getting his shoes off his feet, he is in immense amount of pain from the weight of the babies on his hips and the weight of carrying them on his back. His blood pressure is a little higher than what I would like it, and I think that is from stress. I want Liam to go home before we leave London again. I know it is ending near the end of the tour, but I don't think it is healthy for him to carry on wards right now," Dr. Ada says making me want to protest, but Niall's hand over my mouth silences me. What worries me is that all the lads are silent, not one of them have a protest.

 

"I think he should go home. He's struggling to much and she's right, he's not getting the right amount of sleep. My only concern is what does this mean for the last month of shows?" Harry speaks up shocking me. If Harry wants to send me home then I know than more than likely the other lads do as well.

 

"We can't continue on with just three of us, but if Zayn were to stay behind and take Liam's place for the end of the show we could make this work," Louis says making my jaw drop. I'm going home.

 

"I would want his safety guaranteed and to know that he would be staying with somebody I trust to look after him and the babies," Zayn replies making me want to hit him. He can't actually be agreeing to this?! 

 

"Melissa, Paddy and myself would be going with him. Based on what I know I would recommend he stay with your mum or his own family," Dr. Ada replies making me squirm uneasily. This is actually happening.

 

"He'll stay with my family. I'll call my mum later tonight to make sure it is okay with her, but I am pretty sure that it will be. There are days I swear she loves Liam more than me," he jokes his hands going to my hair.

 

"Great, then we should be able to get him safely home with your family by tomorrow afternoon. I'm of course going to need you boys to sign somethings before I can confirm anything. I would also recommend that your type up some rules for Liam to obey by and to send Trisha a copy. You would all have to sign off on them, but I do think it's the best idea," Dr. Ada says making me suddenly hate her. The lads are going to be making rules for me to obey by! There goes all my rights and freedoms. 

 

"Will do, thank you Dr.Ada," Harry thanks her as I squirm uncomfortably in my position. 

 

"This isn't fair and there had better not be any weird rules on that list," I grumble after Niall removes his hand from my mouth. 

 

"There will be no weird ones, just ones you won't like, for you're probably not going to like any of them, love," Zayn says taking my hand in his. His fingers play with my the ring on my finger as I snuggle into him pouting, but I know better than to say anything, "I'll call my mum in the morning. It's too late now, but we can start on that list." 

 

I lay there in my bed listening to the lads talk make up rules for me as Harry types away on a laptop. I'm not paying real close attention to what they are saying. I am too busy getting lost in the feeling of Niall's hands moving across my back gently massaging all the tender spots. I having Zayn's hand in mine and I trace the tattoos of his with my fingers getting lost in their designs. 

 

The twins are moving around inside my tummy. Their movements almost soothing, for they assure me that they are okay. I let myself start to drift to sleep to the sound of the lads warm voices, Niall's loving touch and the safety of being in Zayn's arms.


	17. Late Night Visitors

Liam's POV

 

1) No leaving the house

2) No physically straining activities

3) Get at least 9 hours of sleep a day

4) No heavy lifting 

5) Eat 3 full meals a day

6) Call EVERY night before going to sleep

7) Avoid all stressful situations (NO arguing in front of him)

8) Take baths NOT showers

9) Follow all of Dr. Ada and/or Melissa's orders

10) Must ONLY eat from list of foods

 

I read over the list twice and must resist the urge to rip it all up and throw it away. 

 

"This is ridiculous! Please tell me all of you did not seriously sign off on this!" I snap handing the list back to Niall.

 

"We all did. It's for your health and safety," Niall replies sliding his hands onto my shoulders and gently massaging them the best he can from the backseat of the car.

 

"I already sent my mum a copy of that and your nutrition papers so don't bother tossing it out the window or tearing it apart," Zayn comments as though he can read my mind even though his eyes never leave the road.

 

"I'll miss you guys. I don't even get a proper good bye from Louis and Harry," I pout just wanting to continue on with the tour with the lads, "I'll no longer go on stage. I'll just relax back stage and on the bus," I continue to plead as we near the Mailk family house.

 

"We've already discussed this before, Liam. The answer is no. You will let my mum and sisters take care of you. As for Louis and Harry, you know they had to stay behind to take care of somethings and to have some alone time together, They both kissed you good bye this morning," Zayn reminds me making me just pout all the more.

 

There is no winning this battle. I'm staying with Trisha. Plus, it's not like I can make a run for it. I can't even get out of my seat on my own.

 

"Harry and Louis didn't want to come cause they're being Larry," Niall randomly snickers from the back seat.

 

"You're such a weirdo," I grumble, but I can't help but smile.

 

"They're probably giving each other blow jobs right now. I wonder who tops? We obviously know with you two," Niall laughs poking at my tummy.

 

"Don't poke him," Zayn orders slapping Niall's hand away.

 

"Fine, I won't poke him," Niall says before leaning around and kissing me full on the lips. Zayn's knuckles are white as he clutches the steering wheel, his jaw set. Niall falling back into his seat laughing isn't helping any. My are flushed from the embarrassment of it all.

 

"Niall, you touch him in anyway for the rest of the ride there I'm going to pull this car off to the side of the road, drag you out out of this and beat you," Zayn hisses though clenched teeth, but Niall only laughs some more.

 

"No, you won't. You love me too much and you wouldn't lay a hand on any of us after Louis. Liam wouldn't let you anyway," Niall laughs and as if to prove his point he wraps his arms around my shoulders his hands resting on my chest.

 

"Don't touch my nipples. They're sensitive," I warn him, but do not move away from his touch.

 

"Aw poor Liam. I'll massage them for you," Niall jokes, or at least I think he's joking.

 

"You will not!" Zayn snaps his eyes narrowing when Niall playfully pokes one of them making me wince and feel pretty uncomfortable.

 

"Speaking of nipples, are you going to be able to breast feed?" Niall questions curiously his handing on the sensitive proximity of my chest.

 

"Dr. Ada says there's a possibility that I can, but I don't know it just seems too weird," I reply absently as my hand goes to my very large tummy.

 

"If you can you will. It's healthy for you and the babies," Zayn says as we pull onto the road to Trisha's home.

 

"Apparently I will be," I sigh hating how it feels like I have no control over my life right now and I fear I never will.

 

Pulling into the driveway my heart rate picks up with both excitement and nerves. This will be the first time sense the announcement of the pregnancy seeing them and I can't help but fear that they will react the same way my father did. 

 

"You're going to be fine, babe. They're all excited," Zayn assures me his hand going to rest on m thigh as he easily pulls the car to a stop in front of the walkway.

 

Paddy, Dr. Ada and Melissa are all staying in a hotel down the street and promise to be here everyday, but for now they are just leaving me here with the Malik family.

 

"Niall and I will come in with you and stay for awhile and don't even attempt to carry in your stuff. Niall and I will take care of it," Zayn promises before getting out of the car. Niall gets out as well after giving my cheek a quick peck. I don't even bother trying to get out myself knowing that with my back hurting, my stomach swollen up to the size of a beach ball and my total lack of coordination that it would be just plain stupid. 

 

Zayn comes over to my door opening it for me. I unbuckles my seat belt before taking Zayn's hand and slowing getting out. He keeps my hand in his as the three of us make our way slowly up the sidewalk.

 

Niall keeps a hand on the small of my back as though I might fall over and knowing me I just might. Zayn remains patient with me his fingers tightly interlocked with mine as though he fears letting me go.

 

We're about three feet from the door when it opens.

 

"We were trying to be patient, but just couldn't take it anymore!" Waliyha greets us before throwing her arms around me and hugging me being careful of my stomach that comes in between us.

 

"Hi Waliyha," I greet her hugging her back as tight as I can without scuishing the babies, "I've missed you," I whisper tears forming in my eyes. She's like another sister to me and my heart aches knowing that it has taken me exactly eight months to come and see my second family. 

 

"Waliyha, let him come in he probably want to sit down," the sound of Trisha's voice makes me smile. Seeing my future mother-in-law after so long sends warmth through me. 

 

Waliyha pulls back from me a smile on her face. She helps me the rest of the way into the house before pulling her brother into a hug and greeting Niall. Trisha comes over to me wrapping her arms around me letting me bury my nose into her shoulder. 

 

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you guys in so long," I whisper tears of remorse running down my cheeks.

 

"Liam, you have nothing to apologize for. You did call us and send pictures of my grand babies. That's perfect to me," she replies kissing the top of my head before pulling back. She quickly wipes away my tears smiling in a way that only a mother could. 

 

"Wow your tummy is big!" Safaa yells in greeting her eyes wide as she takes in my very swollen tummy.

 

"Yup, and it's a pain in the butt, but I love it," I laugh before hugging the youngest Malik girl. She hugs me back and starts laughing when one of the babies kick her. 

 

"Somebody loves their Aunt Safaa!" she laughs placing a hand on my tummy where the baby had kicked her. She is elated when it kicks her again. 

 

"I want to feel!" Waliyha says placing her hand on my tummy as well desperate to feel one of the babies move and of course they do.

 

"Girls let him sit down," Trisha laughs shooing away the girls as takes my hand helping me waddle over to the couch. I carefully lower myself down keeping a hand beneath my belly to support the weight.

 

"Do you boys want anything to drink or eat?" Trisha calls from the kitchen.

 

Zayn looks at me questioningly and I just shrug feeling slightly hungry, but not wanting to intrude.

 

"Just some sandwiches and some tea mum," Zayn calls back pulling me close to him as he settles down beside me, "You don't have to be shy, Li. If you're hungry or anything just say something. I'm not always going to be here to ask for you," he whispers in my ear a playful smile on his lips. I hang my head my cheeks turning red. This only makes him laugh as he kisses my cheek. 

 

"Not a problem. I'll be out in a couple of minutes," Trisha calls back as the others settle in the living room as well. Niall kneels down in front of me and begins untying my shoes for me so he can take them off knowing that I can't bend over and take them off myself.

 

"Aw your tummy is too big for you to take your own shoes off. I can't imagine that, it must be a pain in the butt," Waliyha comments in sympathy.

 

"I suppose, but the lads have always helped so it's not that big of a deal, but I do miss my independence," I reply snuggling into Zayn's side wanting to enjoy every moment with him knowing that he will be leaving soon. 

 

"Your eight months now so give it another one to three months and the babies will be here," Waliyha tries to assure me, but it seems way too long. 

 

"Wait I thought babies were born in nine months," Safaa speaks up looking confused.

 

"Mum talked to us about this weeks ago. Carriers have babies from 9 to 11 months, stupid," Waliyha snaps at her younger sister irritated. 

 

"Wow, at least you know that the babies won't come before we come home," Niall tries to assure Zayn noticing how tense he is. 

 

"When are you guys going to be back?" Waliyha asks curiously looking at Zayn.

 

"Not until November 2nd. So just a couple of weeks," Zayn replies impatiently. He hates even that small amount of time that we are going to be separated and it is setting him on edge. 

 

"Zayn, relax. I'm going to be fine," I try to assure him taking his hand.

 

He doesn't say anything he just rubs the side of my tummy trying to comfort himself and me. 

 

Trisha joins us in the living room with a large platter of sandwiches and several glasses of tea. I pull away from Zayn desperate for some food. I grab a sandwich and accept some tea. In our half hour of conversation I mange to eat three sandwiches and drink two cups of tea. 

 

"Wow Liam's hungry!" Safaa laughs interrupting Trisha and Zayn's conversation. 

 

"He's has to fill three bellies so of course he's hungry," Waliyha rolls her eyes at her younger sister.

 

"I'm sorry about them. They've been arguing all day," Trisha apologizes before giving her daughters a stern look. 

 

I just shrug truly not minding. Ruth, Nicola and I always use to go at it and the lads always joke about me eating a lot. 

 

Zayn's POV

 

It's already two. Liam is fast asleep on the couch, his bags are unpacked in the guest room and the girls are sitting at the kitchen counter playing on their phones quietly to not wake Liam. 

 

"We have to get going or we're not going to make it in time for the show tonight," I tell my family really not wanting to leave so soon. 

 

"I wish you could stay to see your father, but I understand. Funny how I thought you were done with this craziness," my mum sighs as she pauses in mid chore of putting the dishes away.

 

"Yeah so did I, but I got sucked into it again. As long as Liam is involved in One Direction then so am I," I reply as I pull my sneakers on along with my leather jacket.

 

"Isn't there anyway you can pull him out?He really shouldn't be traveling everywhere all the time. It's not safe for him or the babies especially with the threats. We got a package yesterday. I didn't want to tell you until Liam was asleep," I watch as my mum turns and grabs a box from the top cabinet in the kitchen. It was a normal postal box, and the seal on it is broken. She sets it on the kitchen counter pushing it towards me.

 

I open the box and inside it is a folded up piece of paper and two baby dolls. I push aside the baby dolls and pick up the letter from the bottom of the box.

 

It read:

 

Don't bother locking your doors, we'll get in either way. He is ours and these are the only babies that you will be getting. Share the wealth of a Carrier, they're so rare, it's only fair.

 

The letter is hand typed and makes my blood boil. I know exactly who it is from and what pissed me off is I have no way to prove that it is them. 

 

"It's from the jack arses that bullied Liam when he was in school. They have been tweeting me similar stuff, but they haven't made any move to try to kidnap or hurt him. I'm going to take this into the cops in town and let them know what is going on. Keep all the doors and windows locked. If anything is off don't hesitate to call the cops. I would rather be safe than sorry...I don't mean to put this on you mum. I know this is probably the last thing you want to do," I sigh running a stressed hand through my hair.

 

"Zayn, Liam is a son to me and the babies that he are carrying are my grandchildren. This house is always open to Liam, you and the babies. Some stupid threats are not going to scare me away. I promise I will keep him as safe as I would you or the girls. I promise that he'll be perfectly safe here," my mum promises me taking my hand. Her words comfort me and allow me to relax a little.

 

"If anybody tries to touch him I'll use my soft ball bat on them," Safaa agrees joining in on the conversation.

 

"Thank you. I'll call you guys later tonight," I sigh pulling my mum into a quick hug and kissing her cheek. I give each of the girls a hug. I walk into the living room quietly and kneel down beside the couch. I kiss Liam's forehead gently before leaning in and planting a quick kiss on his belly. I gently rub small circles onto his belly the small kicks that press against my hand makes me smile.

 

"You two be good for your daddy and let him get plenty of sleep. Papa will be back soon," I whisper to Liam's belly before leaning in and kissing his tummy. 

 

"Stay safe, babe. I love you SO much," I whisper kissing him one last time, not even waking him. I get to my feet letting Niall say his good byes. Niall leans in to Liam kissing his tummy and his cheek.

 

"Love you, Lili. We'll see you again soon," Niall promise him before plating one final kiss on his forehead. Those simple touches make me jealous, but I keep my mouth shut knowing that I am being ridiculous. 

 

I give Liam one last lingering glance before slipping out the front door leaving my heavily pregnant fiance in the care of my mother.

 

Liam's POV

 

"I vote we watch the Avengers," Safaa says as she plops down with Waliyha and I to watch some movies in the living room. It has already been a week sense I was dropped off here and everything is going great. Safaa and Waliyha always hang out with me on the weekends and when they get out of school. When they are not home Trisha makes sure that my every need is met and helps me in anyway she can. She will allow me to help her in the kitchen making meals, fold laundry and even set the table. We always spend the day on the couch watching some dramatic TV show or some comedy. When I have trouble sleeping at night she'll help me get comfortable or stay up with me all night. She lets me eat strawberries almost every single say and will even let me sneak some chocolate chip cookie dough after making me promise not to tell Zayn.

 

"Maybe we should let Liam pick the movie," Waliyha reminds her sister making me smile.

 

"No, he'll pick Toy Story again," Safaa whines making me laugh.

 

"We can watch Avengers. I don't really mind. Knowing me I'll probably drift to sleep halfway though the movie," I reply as I position a pillow behind my back and settle down on the couch pulling a blanket up around me.

 

"See I told you he wouldn't care," Safaa says sticking her tongue out at her sister as she puts the movie in. 

 

"I'm going out to get some groceries. Is there anything you three need?" Trisha asks us as she gathers the things she needs to go shopping.

 

"Ice cream!" Safaa says happily.

 

"Strawberries, please" I smile at her.

 

"More cereal. Liam at the rest of it this morning," Waliyha says making me blush. For the past couple of days cereal has tasted pretty good so I have eaten several bowls of it each day with cut up strawberries in it along with some blue berries or bananas sometimes.

 

"Will do. I'll be back soon and please keep the doors locked. If you need anything I have my cell phone on me. Don't let anybody in the house. Not Perrie, the mail man, a cat or the neighbor. Nobody comes though that door but your father, I or Doniya," Trisha says going though her normal speech before she left the house.

 

"We know mum," Waliyha sighs waving away her mother.

 

Trisha gives us all a peck on the head and my belly a loving rub before heading out the door locking it behind her. 

 

"Okay now onto Avengers," Safaa says happily as she leans against the couch smiling up at me.

 

"You only want to see this movie because you are in love with Thor," Waliyha laughs as the movie starts up.

 

"So you like to stare at Iron man!" Safaa tries to defend herself.

 

"How about you? Who do you like, Liam?" Waliyha asks me wagging her eyebrows up and down at me suggestively. 

 

"Zayn," I reply grinning even though I know what they're really asking.

 

"No, from the movie you dork!" Safaa laughs.

 

"Captain America," I give in.

 

"Mmmm Liam likes a gentlemen," Waliyha laughs making me roll my eyes, but smile.

 

For the rest of the movie we remain silent all of us watching it with interest and eyeballing our favorite eye candy Avenger. I start to fall asleep about half way through the movie. Just when sleep starts to take me a loud bang on one of the windows wakes me.

 

"What the hell was that?!" Waliyha asks grabbing unconsciously onto her younger sister. Safaa grabs my hand holding it tight. I try to get up, but my large tummy stops me from even getting into a sitting position. 

 

Another loud bang comes from the window in the dinning room making the girls scream.

 

"Somebody's trying to break the window! They're throwing rocks at it!" Safaa cries as she gets to her feet sobbing as she tries to find one of their cell phones.

 

"Come on Liam. We need to get upstairs," Waliyha cries grabbing my hand and helping me sit up. With her help I get up off the couch. The sound of shattering glass makes us all scream. 

 

We hurry as fast as my stomach will let us to the downstairs bathroom knowing that there is no way we are going to be able to make it up the stairs with being eight months almost nine months pregnant. 

 

Waliyha has me sit on the floor in the bathroom and she locks the door as Safaa calls her mum. All of us are trembling and are as silent as we can be. Safaa whispers into the phone to her mum trying to hold herself together as she talks. Waliyha snuggles close to me tears running down on her cheeks her hand on my stomach.

 

The babies are being extremely active as if sensing the danger and trying to tell me to get away. The kicks of their feet against my skin hurt, especially when they hit an organ or my ribs. 

 

"My mum is on her way. She's going to call the police and Paddy is on his way," Safaa whispers as she takes my hand holding it tight. None of us say it but we all know why they are here. They're here for me.

 

None of us say anything more as we cling tight to each other. 

 

We can hear the thud of boots on the floor and hushed whispers from the other side of the door. Each second that ticks by makes my heart rate pick up a little more. 

 

"They were in the living room and there is no way that his fat ass could make it up the stairs that quick," I hear a male voice say. Waliyha grabs my arm as though if she just held me in some way I wouldn't disappear.

 

The sound of the door knob twisting makes my heart twist and stomach turn.

 

"They're in here! The door is locked!" I hear him a shout and I recognize his voice as the one of the boys that had screamed at me and beat me in the back of the school. 

 

I hear thumping against the door and the jiggling of the door knob. Safaa starts screaming and Waliyha jumps to her feet searching for some sort of weapon. 

 

Safaa grabs me by the arm and pulls me to my feet. Waliyha hands Safaa a bottle of hairspray and takes her own bottle of perfume to spray in our attackers eyes. She grabs a pair of scissors from the bathroom drawer and a fairly heavy hairdryer. 

 

I can hear the sound of the door jab cracking under the pressure of their body slams.

 

"Safaa focus on getting Liam out of here. My car keys are on the counter. I'll try to distract these bastards. Whatever you do don't turn around. Keep going. They're here for Liam and the babies not me," Waliyha hisses at us as we prepare to take off. 

 

We both nod in understanding and under normal circumstances I would have told them to take off and let myself be taken, but with the babies in my belly I don't dare.

 

The door jam breaks and the door flies open. As soon as it does Waliyha sprays the hairspray right in two of our intruders faces. They scream and blindly try to get the spray out of their eyes. Safaa takes this as her chance and slams into the two of them before pulling me out the door with her.

 

"Where do you think you're going?!" a third asks grabbing Safaa by the hair. I try to continue on but one of the other men that has hairspray in their eyes grab a whole of me pulling me into his arms. 

 

"John is teaching the little Muslim whore a lesson," he laughs as he pulls me away from the girls. I can hear Waliyha screaming from the bathroom and my heart lurches in fear. What if he's assaulting her?

 

I kick the man, who I recognize as Marcus, in the knee and start to take off in the direction of the front door.Marcus grabs the back of my shirt pulling me down onto the floor. I land on my back making me cry out in pain. 

 

"Stupid little fag!" Marcus yells before grabbing onto me by my legs. He goes for the buttons on my pants and starts to unzip them. I kick my legs out desperately trying to get away. 

 

"Get off me!!! Stay away from me!" I scream squirming under his touch trying to get away. 

 

"Shut up!" he yells slapping me across the face the sound of his hand hitting my skin echoes though out the room and makes me cry out. 

 

"Get off him!!!!" I hear Trisha yell before the Marcus disappears from my line of view and the sound of something hard hitting bone draws my attention. 

 

I can hear more running footsteps and the sound of fighting and yelling, but none of that is my focus. My focus is the sight of Waliyha on the bathroom floor her stomach bleeding heavily from where a piece of glass from a mirror has pierced her. I struggle to my feet one of my hands going to support my belly. I can feel that familiar warmth building up in my stomach. My body actually lets me get to my feet without any problems and I make my way over to her.

 

I make it to her and start to sink to my knees reaching out for her wound to heal her my hands starting to glow, but somebody grabs me pulling me back and curling my hands into a fist.

 

"Don't you dare, not in front of all of these people. It's too dangerous," Trisha hisses in my ear before helping me to my feet. I can feel the warmth going back to where it had come from but as it travels back down it feels warmer. Trisha hands me off to somebody behind me. I can smell the familiar smell of Dr. Ada's perfume, but I can't may too much attention for a foreign dizziness has taken over me making me feel nauseous. Everything is spinning so fast that it feels like I am tire swing that is being spun by the Hulk. My legs buckle from beneath me as spots of darkness starts to appear in my vision. 

 

"Melissa get the stretcher!!!!!" is the last thing I hear before darkness takes me.


	18. Sleeping Beauty

Zayn's POV

Can you die from lack of sleep?

If so I have to be almost there. It has been an entire month sense the attempted kidnapping that took place at my mum's house and Liam has been in the hospital sense. He has been in and out of consciousness. When he is awake he's in pain, saying that his stomach hurts. This sent me into a panic, but Dr. Ada assured me there is nothing wrong with the babies. It's the energy from when he had tried to heal Waliyha. The extra energy went back into his body and is making it painful, because of the extra pressure and heat that generates off it. It may be doing no harm to the babies, but it is hurting my Liam. Dr. Ada has explained that all he would need to do is use his gift to get rid of the energy, but he is never conscious long enough to use it. 

So, in consequence my worry for him has prevented me from getting any sleep. At the most I get three hours of sleep a night and it is always a restless sleep.

"How many packs of cigarettes do you go through in a day?" Louis asks me as I light a cigarette outside of the hospital entrance.

"I only smoke three or four cigarettes a day?" I argue as I take a drag desperate to relieve some of my nerves. 

"That's bull shit and Liam would kill you if he were to see this. You are going to be a father soon and all you can do is smoke , worry and whine? That sounds pretty pathetic to me," Louis says using his sassy, judgemental tone with me. 

"You some too," I argue really not wanting the guilt trip right now.

"Actually I quit five months ago with Harry's help. You see Zayn, in order to conquer life's biggest challenges you need to do it together," he replies like he just gave me the solution to all of my life problems. 

"Then what were you smoking last night?"

"A joint, but that is different. That is also not the point," he waves away my remark with an eye roll like I am the most oblivious person on the planet. 

I don't reply to him right away thinking about what he had said earlier. Conquer life's biggest challenges together. How am I suppose to conquer this with Liam though? He's unconscious.

"What are you suggesting I do?" I finally ask breaking the silence between us.

"Wake him up. Instead of pacing and smoking a pack of cigarettes a day get in there and help him. He needs your help to stay awake long enough to use his gift and to wake up ; you need him to keep you sanity, now go along my little Jedi," he replies waving me off.

"I hate you and you are not Yoda," I grumble letting the cigarette slip from my hands and hit the pavement where I promptly stomp it out. 

"There's a fine line between love and hate!" Louis calls after me as I make my way back into the hospital.

I pass the same old nurse around this time every night. She gives me a sympathetic smile, her eyes looking at me as though I am some hopeless case. I hurry on and just give her a quick nod of my head not bothering with a smile.

I come to a stop at room 113 and poke my head in. Waliyha is at her bed packing up the things that have collected over the past month.

"Finally heading home?" I ask stopping to give her a smile and to quickly check in.

"Yeah, Doniya is coming to get me. Mum wants to stay and help Liam," the annoyance and jealously in her eyes makes me pause, but I do not comment on it knowing it will just leave us both angry.

"I'll see you later then. I'm glad you're..." she cuts me off there her anger reaching a boiling point.

"No you won't! You'll be here with Liam, just like mum is every night! Now move on arse hole, go to your stupid fieance!" she screams at me tears running down her cheeks and her words drawing the couple of nurses in the halls attention.

Not knowing what to say I just pull her trembling form in a hug. 

"We love you, Waliyha. Things are going to get better soon," I promise her kissing the top of her head, "Do you want me to stay with you until Doniya gets here?" 

"No, I'll be fine. Go wake your Sleeping Beauty," she laughs wiping away her tears and pushing me out of the room.

The rest of the way to room 150 I can't help, but smile. Everything is going to be okay. Waliyha has almost recovered entirely from the gun shot wound, the twins are healthy and I AM going to wake Liam tonight.

"How is he?" I ask my mum when I enter the all to familiar room. 

"About the same. He's starting to wake again, now only if he will stay awake. The babies are being active I swear I can actually see their little kicks through the blankets. How he is sleeping through it is a wonder to me, "my mum laughs making even Paddy and the police officers, that have been guarding the room, smile.

I go over to his bedside sitting directly on the bed. I place one of my hands on his swollen nine month belly. A kick hits my hand in greeting. I lean in so that my lips are right next to his ear.

"Liam, you need to wake up, love. It's been weeks and you have us all worried. I know you're hurting, but if you stay awake long enough we can fix that for you. Please, open your eyes, I'm right here. The babies need you. Soon they'll be getting themselves into birthing position and you need to be awake to bring them into the world. A c-section is just too dangerous for you as a Carrier, plus I doubt you want to miss the birth of our babies. Please open your eyes, love," I whisper in his ear breathing in the sweet smell of him. 

His breathing starts to change and his eye lids begin to flutter revealing his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Zee, it hurts..." he whispers weakly at me tears forming in his eyes making them appear like the final icicle in the spring melting, scared and alone.

"I know, love. Just hold on for me. My mum just went to get Melissa. She's going to help you through this. You're just going to use your gift and then it will go away," I promise him as I hear my mum take off running. I wipe away his tears with my thumb taking his hand in mine and squeezing it tightly.

"My tummy! It's so big! Oh my goodness, they're definitely excited," Liam laughs moving his hand to his stomach his eyes wide with surprise. For the small blissful moment he forgot the pain he is in and his eyes actually light up.

"Liam?! Oh my goodness, you're awake! Keep your eyes open, Li. We'll make it go away in just a minute. Zayn, use this exactly as I had told you," Melissa explains, her face lit up in glee as he hands me the scalpel, "Liam, I'm going to do an ultrasound while we do this to make sure all of the energy is gone and the babies are going okay."

As Melissa gets the ultrasound ready I remove my hands from Liam, letting my mum take over, as I grab the scalpel preparing myself for my part.

He looks up at me with his puppy dog eyes, fear making them appear to glow. I give him a quick peck on the head while my mum moves the blankets and gown so Melissa can get to his belly.

He watches me with wide eyes as I bring the scalpel to my wrist. I pierce through the skin cutting it wide open and letting the crimson spill out down my wrist. Liam is now crying again from pain and fear. I just shush him waiting for Melissa's words.

"Okay, Liam we're ready. I need you to heal Zayn," Melissa orders as she guides the wans on his belly.

Liam doesn't hesitate for a second. He reaches out for my arm and as soon as he does his hand gets that familiar glow. A foreign warmth spreads through my arm and I can feel the skin start to be pulled back together. I can hear Melissa gasp, I don't pay her any attention. All I can see is Liam and the warm light.

His hand pulls back and the glow begins to disappear. 

"That was amazing. I could actually see your body working to produce it and the babies reacting to it. How do you feel, Liam?" Melissa asks handing me a towel to clean away the gel on his tummy.

"Fine, I'm just really hungry. Can I have some strawberries, please?" he asks making us all in relief.

"He's fine," my mum chuckles squeezing Liam's hand.

"I'll make sure you get your strawberries. Anything else that you specifically want?" Melissa asks standing up so she can head out in search of a meal for Liam.

"Chocolate chip cookies and spaghetti ; no meat though," he replies rubbing his lips together desperately wanting the food. 

"I'll see what I can do," she gives him one last smile before exiting the room with Paddy and the police officers close behind her so we, as a family, can have some privacy.

Liam's POV

With everybody, but Trisha and Zayn gone I can finally let myself relax a little, so I begin to ask the questions that have been going around in my head.

"What happened that night after I passed out? In Waliyha okay? What about Safaa? What happened to the men that tried to kidnap me?" I ramble off desperate to know what has happened over the past month.

"Waliya is fine. She has just been discharged from the hospital. She had a long recovery and has lost her spleen, but she is going to be fine. Safaa made it out without a scratch and your almost kidnappers are now sitting securely behind bars," Trisha assures me.

"What happened with the tour?" I ask fearing I might have ruined the last shows. 

"They were fantastic! Rather dramatic considering the news, but it went great! You didn't ruin anything you worry wort," Louis greets me as he dramatically enters the room holding or really gripping Harry's hand pulling him along.

"Sorry, I tried to get him to at least knock," Harry sighs, but his smile is bright and eyes are glowing.

"Oh hush Harold. How are you feeling, Li? You really gave us all quite a scare," Louis continues on.

"Okay. I feel really bloated, hungry and the twins won't stop moving," I reply my hand instinctively going to my stomach. I rub soothing patterns hoping it will help calm them down.

"They're happy that daddy is finally awake and okay," Louis replies giving my cheek a loving peck and his hand going to my stomach where he removes my hand and takes over the task of trying to sooth the twins. 

"When will the baby shower day be? I'm going to pop any day," I remind them as I lay back in my pillows loving the feeling of Zayn stoking my hair and Louis running my tummy.

"We were figuring Christmas Eve, my birthday! We want to make it a 1D family gathering. Then everybody will stay at the house or in the area so we can have Christmas together. If the babies come before then we'll skip the baby shower and just have Christmas together. What do you think?" Louis asks me his excitement radiating off of him.

"Who exactly is the entire 1D family? And I'm going the huge! Louis..." I pout not wanting it to be some huge thing and also not looking forward to the idea of waddling around like some giant penguin.

"Liam, everybody is more than willing to help you with whatever. The only people that will be attending is our families, some crew members, some of your close friends, the band, Melissa and Dr. Ada," Harry reassures me bringing me some comfort.

"Okay, I suppose that's okay," I sigh still really not liking the idea, but getting the funny feeling that I will not be winning this any time soon.

"Good, because I already sent out all the inventations," Louis grins at me cheekily.

Of course he did. 

"It really well be lovely Liam. Just try not to over think it. You'll be fine," Trisha assures me giving my hand squeeze, knowing how much I hate having all the attention on me.   
"Room service!" Niall greets pushing a cart of food that smells suspiciously of spaghetti and strawberries!

I sit myself up into a sitting position as Zayn adjusts my pillows for me so I can eat easier. Once comfortable I motion for Niall to give me the food. With it on the hospital tray he positions the tray for me so I can eat easily and as soon as he is done with that I dive in desperate to get some food in my belly.

"Well then I see how it is. You just wanted the food, not your Irish brother," Niall pouts playfully making me throw the end of a strawberry at him.

"I still love you I just REALLY want some food and... this spaghetti is amazing!" I catch myself randomly saying as I take a bite of the pasta.

When Harry, like always, tries to steal a noodle I attack him aggressively with my fork.  
"Aw our Liam's back!" Niall laughs triumphantly giving him a kiss on the cheek which may have lingered too long, because Niall got a magazine to the head.

I feel like this was short and weird. This is just a filler chapter and I promise the birth of the twins soon. Anyway thanks for reading, vote and drop your comments below! <3 :)


	19. Baby Showers Bring Dark Hours

Liam's POV

 

I am beyond anxious. If I could I would be pacing the floors or helping do chores, but if I stand for more than five minutes I am ushered back to the couch.

 

I sit at the dinning room table helping Waliya and Safaa frost hundreds of sugar cookies. It's the only think they'll let me do, but it is something. 

 

"You're really quiet Lili. Are you okay? Aren't you excited?" Safaa asks me her own eyes lit up with excitement. She is so excited to see everybody again. She can't wait to hang out with Louis' siblings, see Theo, and the news twins and she's excited for her new nephews or nieces to be born soon.

 

"I am exited. It's just somebody I really am not looking forward to seeing is coming," I confess biting my lip in order to hopefully hold in my tears of fear.

 

"Who? Why didn't you just not invite this person?" Safaa asks genuine worry in her eyes that look so much like her brother's.

 

"It's my dad. He's not really supportive of... my situation," I say the words knowing that they are an understatement. A HUGE understatement and it all began with the news of me being a Carrier. 

 

Flashback

 

I come home numb. My mum keeps telling me that everything is going to be okay, the doctors will take care of me, we'll keep it secret and she'll keep me safe, but all I can think is my life will never be the same.

 

"Is what Ruth told me true?" my dad yells in greeting. The anger in his eyes making me freeze in the entry way.

 

"Geoff, I was going to tell you. I just have to take care of Liam first. He's scared. He needs us right now please let us talk about this later," my mom pleads with my dad grabbing my arm as if to protect me from him. 

 

"Karen, he's not even our boy! He's some mutant! He can get pregnant! Our SON can get pregnant! What's next?! Will he come out as a fag as well?! Just sell him to the highest bidder! He'll be out of out hair then! We can't afford to take care of it!" my dad's words bring tears to my eyes.

 

My life is ruined. I'm a freak, a fag, just like all the kids at school have said. No wonder I didn't make it though the X-Factor people like me don't get to do things like that. 

 

People like me don't get to be people. I'm just going to be a tool that is going to be used. I'm just going to be somebody's bitch.

 

I don't reply yo my father. I just let my head hang low the tears cascading down my cheeks like a tearful waterfall.

 

"Liam, go up to bed, sweetheart, your father and I need to talk. I'll come up to check on you soon," my mum promises me giving my cheek a light peck and wiping away my tears.

 

When I walk past my father he doesn't even meet my eyes, but I didn't need to in order to see the anger and hate in his eyes.

 

I don't go up the stairs instead I sit on the top step pulling my knees close and listening in to the conversation below.

 

"That is our son. I don't care what you say, but he is ours. I know this isn't a preferred situation for any of us but, it is something we must handle together," I hear my mum's muffled voice say and the words that followed next I will never forget.

 

"That abomination is not my son. My son was an athlete, a musician,and had a future ahead of him. That creature upstairs is just going to be somebody's bitch. He has no future, this has taken our son," my dad's words actually takes my breath away and the horrible thing is they are all true, "If I had known about this when he was born I never would have paid for those treatments. I would have done him a favor and let him die." 

 

"Liam, are you okay?" a hand on my back brings me back from what I wish was just a dream. Waliyha is leaned into me her hand on my hand and genuine concern in her eyes.

 

"Yeah, just thinking. I'm sorry," I quickly apologize wiping away the tears that run down my cheeks. Damn hormones. 

 

The sound of the door bell ringing makes me jump in my seat and place my hand on my belly as though to protect the babies from whoever may be behind the door.

 

"Calm down it's just Louis' family. Take a deep breath and relax. Being tense isn't healthy for the twins," Harry reminds me moving his fingers swiftly over my shoulders massaging out the knots. I relax into his touch forgetting my task of frosting cookies for now.

 

"Liam, if you need to go take a nap before everybody gets here then go ahead. I know you must be exhausted," Trisha says from behind me worry in her eyes.

 

"I'm fine Trisha. I wouldn't be able to anyway the babies have been extra active for the past couple days," I place a hand on my stomach rubbing it gently in hopes of calming them a little, but it does little good. They still seem to adore the idea of kicking daddy's organs.

 

"He has gotten a couple of hours of sleep each night because of it, but he has been doing well because of his naps in the afternoons. Which I told him he should do especially today," Zayn reminds me as he grabs my hand and helps me up from my seat.

 

"I'm not finished though," I try to protest, but even to me it sounded pathetic.

 

"Daisy and Phoebe can help finish frosting the cookies," Zayn replies giving me his no arguments look, his hand resting on my back as we make our way out of the room.

 

"We'll decorate the cookies, Lili. You and the babies go get some sleep," Daisy speaks up for both her and her twin. She gives my tummy a loving peck before settling in the chair I had just been sitting in.

 

"But I feel like I'm being rude," I continue to protest as Zayn guides me out of the room.

 

"Liam, you're not being rude. You need to take care of yourself and the babies. Go ahead and get some sleep. I know how exhausting carrying twins can be," Jay says giving me a sympathetic smile as she settles one of her babies on the living room floor to play.

 

"But aren't the others coming soon?" I continue even though Zayn is already guiding me to our downstairs bedroom.

 

"Nope, their early so they could help out. You still have two to three hours. Now stop stalling and go lay down," Louis makes a shooing motion at me and before I can come up with more excuses Zayn wraps an arm around me and guides me down the hall.

 

Zayn has me sit on the edge of the bed as he draws back the covers. I place a hand on the bottom of my stomach trying to help support my huge belly. The weight on my back and hips is an absolute murder. 

 

Zayn takes my hand and helps me slide up the bed. He has me lay back into the pillows and pulls the blankets up around me before sitting down on the bed taking my hand. 

 

"Take to me, Li. What's going through your head? You've been really quiet today. Is it your dad?" he asks me rubbing my knuckles.

 

I snuggle into the blankets, turning on my side tears filling my eyes once again as I think of my father's text.

 

Fag

 

You're a disappointment to the Payne family.

 

Unnatural 

 

Watched you on TV today you look like a cow.

 

Shame they didn't succeed in taking you away.

 

Don't know what Zayn sees in you.

 

No wonder Zayn quit the band. I wouldn't want to be associated with a freak either.

 

I feel Zayn's arms wrap around me his hands resting on my belly. He quietly begins to sing and I relax into his arms as I continue to quietly sob. His lips are by my ear and the warmth of his breath on my ear relaxes me and assures me that I am safe.

 

The babies begin to settle down under their papa's touch and at the sound of his voice. I begin to drift in the warmth of his arms listening to my own private concert by Zayn.

 

Zayn's POV

 

Liam's breath is slightly labored from the weight of the babies, but other than that he is sleeping peacefully in my arms.

 

The twins have stopped moving quite so much and have let their daddy finally sleep.

 

Liam's cheeks are still red from when he had been crying, he looks so innocent right now and I can't bare to leave him knowing how vulnerable he is. 

 

Watching him sleep now it makes it hard to imagine how anybody could possibly hate him or want to hurt him. Maybe I'm suppose to think that because he's my fiance, but either way I don't understand and I refuse to let anybody lay a hand on him.

 

I give his lips one last pack and kiss the twins good-bye before slipping out the door closing it behind me. 

 

I join my mum, Jay and Harry in the kitchen quietly taking over the task of making pizza snacks. 

 

"Why did Louis invite Geoff?" I find myself asking Harry wanting somebody to blame for Geoff coming to this event that is suppose to be happy. 

 

"He didn't. He invited Karen, Ruth and Nicola. Geoff seems to have thought it was an extended invitation or he's coming just because we didn't invite him. Is Liam okay? I know he was quite shaken when he discovered his dad would be coming," Harry replies as he cuts up pieces of fruit.

 

"He's nervous, but asleep and calmed down for now," I reply.

 

"Alright enough of the sobering talk let's talk about the wedding. When are you two planning on doing it?" Doniya asks as she pushes Harry over so she can start slicing the cheese.

 

"Slow down. Let's just get past the baby shower and the actual birth. I know he isn't going to want to be walking down no aisle when all he can do is wobble with the help of somebody at his side. Plus, the twins are going to be here soon. Dr. Ada says in another week or two their going to be in birthing position," I reply shaking my head and grinning. Of course Doniyah is ready to move onto to the next big event when the first two aren't even here or over.

 

"I can't wait! I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma," my mum all but squeals in excitement. 

 

"Now only if I could get Harry and Louis to start thinking about adopting," Jay sighs dramatically and giving Harry a pointed look. 

 

"Wo there, Louis still isn't over his partying days so maybe a couple more years," Harry says holding his hand out. 

 

"I think one day they're going to just show up at your door with a baby in hand and announce that you're a grandma," Doniya laughs making Jay just groan, for if her son has any say in it that will more than likely be exactly how it will go down.

 

For the next two hours we work on getting the rest of the food ready and finish decorating. 

 

At about the time people are suppose to be arriving I hear the bedroom door open and Liam waddles his way over to me his hand wrapped around his belly trying to give it some extra support. He looks a little lost and when I meet him halfway he wraps his arms around me. he tries to snuggle into my arms but his swollen belly prevents him from snuggling any closer to me making him pout. 

 

"How did you get up?" I ask him rubbing his back.

 

"I used the headboard for support. I didn't want to bother anybody because I thought you were all busy," he replies between a yawn.

 

"You're adorable," I laugh loving how innocent he looked with his brown eyes still glazed over from sleep, his lip doing a little pout and his hair a mess.I kiss him on the lips loving my sweet, barely awake Liam kiss.

 

"Liam come here!" Louis's words make my tired Liam pull away leaving me to pout. He makes it out of my arms and waddles his way over to Louis, making me want to just grab him and pull my Liam back into the safety of my arms. 

 

Louis runs his fingers through Liam's hair trying to get rid of his bed head. He moves Liam's t-shirt so that it is covering his belly properly and helps him move his sweat pants so they aren't crooked.

 

"I wish I had some jeans that actually fit me. I look like a bum," Liam pouts after Louis finishes tiding him up.

 

"You look lovely and just think in a couple more weeks your big tummy will be gone and you'll have your babies in your arms," Louis assures him giving him a peck on the cheek, "You're beautiful Li-Bear and don't you let anybody tell you different," Louis gives Liam another kiss on the forehead before letting him come back to me.

 

"The first guest have arrived!" Safaa sings excitedly as the door bell rings.

 

"Here we go."

 

Liam's POV

 

The house is full of people. We already have at least fifty people in the house. Everybody that has been invited has turned up. Andy couldn't get over how big my belly is, at least all of the mum's have at least hugged me once and asked if I need anything. Everyone is just in love with my belly and keep touching it every chance they get, adoring how active the twins are.

 

Zayn always stays loyally by my side. When too many people crowd me he asks some of them to sit down, when I've been standing for too long and my feet start to hurt he has me sit down, when my back aches he massages it, if I'm even a little hungry or thirsty he gets my favorites without even asking and he will let me snuggle into his side as much as I like.

 

The only people yet to arrive is my family. With each passing second I get a little more nerves, fearing when my father will walk in and take away all of my joy, crushing it like some insect. 

 

When the door bell finally rings all I want to do is take off to my room and hide under the covers, but Zayn pulls me up off the couch and leads me to the entryway his hand tightly entangled with mine.

 

Harry, like always, opens the door to greet our guest. 

 

Beyond the doors is Ruth, Nicola, my mum and my father.

 

Ruth immediately pulls me into a hug kissing the top of my head. 

 

"I've missed you, baby brother. You've had me so worried. Are you and the babies okay? Is Zayn taking care of you?" Ruth asks me taking my face into her hands worry in her eyes.

 

"It's nice to see you too, Roo. I've missed you. The babies and I are fine," I laugh snuggling into her arm loving the feeling of being held by my big sister.

 

"Just to warn you, Dad is being a dick. Stick close to Zayn, one of the boys or me and Nicola," she whispers in my ear making my stomach sink. 

 

Ruth doesn't leave my side as Nicola pulls me in for a hug rubbing my bump lovingly.

 

When my mum approaches me she has tears in her eyes. 

 

She pulls me into her arms holding me as close as my belly will allow. I cling to her tears running down my cheeks. Being held by mum for the first time in months feels amazing and reminds me of just how much I still need her.

 

"I'm sorry I've failed you Liam. I always promised that I would keep you safe and now I fear for you and my grand babies. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I promise I will keep trying my best," my mum cries into my shoulder and I hold her tight quietly sobbing into her arms. 

 

She just hushes me and wipes away my tears.

 

When I pull away from my mum I am left to face my dad. His eyes scan my body slowly, locking on my swollen stomach. I cross my arms over my chest feeling insecure and vulnerable. 

 

"Did you know that you are worth more than all of One Direction? You're worth billions to many. I imagine you have a lot of people to fear, but you can't really run from them can you? At least not with those unnatural things in your stomach and to think my son used to know how to run. What a disappointment to see your ugly fat arse in his place," my father greets me a look of disgust in his eyes. 

 

"If you're going to talk like that then leave," Zayn steps up wrapping an arm around me his hand resting right next to mine on my tummy.

 

"Rather I like it or not he is my son and those are my grandchildren in that fat ball of fat and I see that ring on his finger, and I just have to say don't expect me to walk the unnatural thing you call your fiance down the aisle."

 

My father's words bring tears to my eyes. I wrap my arms around myself and have to fight the urge to cry.

 

"Say one more nasty thing to him and I'll kick your arse out myself. Now either sit in the living room with everybody else or leave," Harry snaps at my dad his green eyes narrowed dangerously reminding me of a cat getting ready to pounce. 

 

I feel Niall's arms wrap around me waist and he turns me around leading me back to the living room and away from my father. 

 

"I'm going to stay out here and talk with your dad with Harry and Louis. Go with Niall and start opening presents. You have a lot to get through," Zayn kiss me on the lips for a little longer than necessary before letting Niall lead me away. 

 

Niall settles down on the couch with me his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. Fizzy jumps up from her seat and starts moving gifts from the gift table to my side. 

 

I slowly start to open them numbly with Phoebe handing each individual one to me, Daisy showing it to everybody placing it near the stairs and Lux throwing all the wrappers away. Each gift is age neutral, allowing me to use them if they're girls or boys. 

 

There have to be over a hundred gifts. With everything varying from diapers, pacifiers, toys, blankets (some home made), clothing, more toys, things to give them baths, shampoos, lotions, and any other little thing a baby could ever possibly need. 

 

I am sure to thank each and every person that gave the gift to me after each gift is opened which makes me notice that none of the lads bought anything. I don't dare ask not wanting to appear rude, but I am extremely curious. 

 

By the time each gift has been opened Louis, Harry, Zayn and my dad have joined us. The tension between the four of them still there.

 

"Holy shit! Their only two babies! How could they possibly need all of this?!" Zayn asks his tenseness disappearing when he notices all of the gifts.

 

"You will be surprised. A lot of this will be gone within the first two months," Jay tells him making him look like he might just faint.

 

"That's not all. Harry, Niall and I still have our gift to give to you, but you will have to go upstairs for that. Anne and Trisha if you could get dinner set up well the five of us take a quick trip upstairs," Louis orders getting up from his place on the floor. 

 

Niall helps me get up off the couch and Zayn wraps an arm around my waist as we follow an all to enthusiastic Louis. 

 

Getting up the stairs is a slow process with my big belly in the way of me seeing the steps beneath my feet. Zayn keeps a steady hand on my back well Niall leads me through each step. 

 

When we finally reach the top step I am out of breath from the babies sitting oddly in my tummy making it hard to breath. 

 

"Tomlinson, I swear if my water breaks I'm going to kill you," I say in between pants for air. Zayn's hands gently rubbing my tummy trying to sooth the babies as they squirm in my tummy making me even more uncomfortable.

 

"I promise it is worth it," Louis assures me once I reach the door that he is standing right next to. My and Zayn's normal master bedroom is right across the wall from the one Louis is standing at, but when we found that getting up the stairs each night was too much of a pain for me we made our temporary room down stairs. 

 

Harry opens the bedroom doors and inside is the perfect nursery.

 

The walls are painted as though in the middle of some island. Half f the walls are painted to match a jungle filled with animals like monkeys, elephants, giraffes, tigers and parrots. The other half is like you're looking out at sea. The sun is painted beautifully around the window, dolphins are painted coming out of the sea, a sailboat is painted on the horizon and there fluffy white clouds in the sky. 

 

The wood floors have two large fluffy rugs on them to keep it nice warm and safe for my little babies. Off in the middle of the 'jungle' are two oak cribs each nicely made in a way that it is safe for the babies to sleep in. 

 

There is a changing table off to the side. A rocking chair, a shelf filled with cloth containers for all of their little things, a closet which I find is full of clothing and open storage space, a bookshelf with many different children movies (which they won't enjoy till their older :( ), children CD's (including Disney soundtracks!! :P), and children books. Off to another part of the room are two child safe toy boxes that are empty for now but are soon going to be filled with toys.

 

I feel tears of joy slide down my cheeks as I take everything in. The theme of the room and the blue quilts that are hanging on the edge of each crib make me put something together.

 

"Boys? We're having twin boys?" I ask my voice cracking in joy. 

 

"Yup. We tried to be a bit original with the room, but Niall simply had to make sure the jungle theme happened," Louis grumbles shaking his head. I just fling my arms around him hugging him as tightly as I can without hurting the babies before pulling Niall and Harry into my hug as well.

 

"I love you guys. Thank you so much," I cry while I smile. None of the lads comment on my fountain of tears knowing it's just my hormones and that if they do they'll get a fist to the crotch.

 

"Where's my hug? I painted it!" Zayn says from behind making me pouting.

 

"Wait when and why did he get to know?" I pout a little. Zayn and I both were not suppose to know. 

 

"We needed somebody to paint the walls, so he just got lucky," Niall shrugs.

 

"I painted the walls during your naps, but don't worry I left the putting together of everything to them," Zayn replies coming to my side and wrapping his arm around me letting me snuggle into his side.

 

"Alright I love staring at walls as much as the next person, but can we get down there and eat?" Niall asks making us all laugh. 

 

We leave the room and with Harry and Zayn's help I reach the bottom of the stairs without too much trouble.

 

We eat our buffet dinner of various sandwiches, soups and salads. Happily chatting with our guests between mouth fulls of food. 

 

As the guest start to part and there are only our families left I can't put off the need to pee any more. 

 

I get out of my chair using Ruth's shoulder for support.

 

"Where are you going?" Ruth asks drawing almost everybody's attention to me. Great that's not embarrassing. 

 

"I need to pee. Your nephews love using my bladder as a football. I'll be right back," I promise before making my way down the hall and into the bathroom. 

 

I struggle with my pant for that seems like forever, my belly so big that it's hard too see anything down there. By the time I finally get it unzipped it feels like my bladder is about to burst. 

 

After FINALLY doing my business I turn my attention to washing my hands. I smile softly at the sight of my swollen tummy in the mirror and my sons' little footprints beneath my shirt as they kick at my belly.

 

"Soon you two will be here and then you'll get to see all the crazy stuff your family has got you. You two are going to be so spoiled it's ridiculous," I tell them with a smile lovingly rubbing their home. 

 

The sound of the bathroom door opening makes me look up. 

 

"Louis I thought I told you to knock...." my playful mood is cut off when I see that it is my dad now in the bathroom with me and not Louis, "Dad? Um...what do you need?" I ask trying not to be rude even though every nerve in my body is screaming that I am in danger.

 

"I can't believe that they're all okay with this, all happy about it. I thought for sure that at least Zayn's dad would be on my side, with him being a Muslim man or maybe Harry's stepdad with him being a rather strong Catholic," my dad babbles taking steps closer to me.

 

"Just because their male and of a certain religion doesn't mean they have to believe in everything a certain way. They love their family and there is nothing wrong with that. They're accepting people," I reply trying to keep him distracted as I debate yelling for help.

 

"You're right there is nothing wrong with that. There is something wrong with you and those babies," my dad says before lunging forward at me. 

 

I don't hesitate to yell as I try to dodge my father and push him away. He goes crashing into the mirror sending shreds of tiny pieces of glass onto the floor. I keep my arms wrapped around my belly protectively as I continue to yell and make my way around the shattered glass in the room, but there is no avoiding it for slivers of it dig into my feet leaving a trail of blood on the tile floor. My father dusts himself off and comes at me again, but he doesn't get to grab me for the door flies open and I am pulled into the hall and into the safety of Harry's arms as Zayn, Louis and Niall push their way in going at my dad.

 

Harry helps me down the hall and into the kitchen where our mum, and sister's had been cleaning up.

 

"Liam, are you okay? Do you feel okay? Where is the blood coming from?" Ruth blabbles as Harry helps me sit in one of the dinning room chairs.

 

"My feet are cut open from the glass on the floor. Other than that I'm fine. Shaken up, but fine. The babies are being extremely active...ow ow..." I rub at my stomach wincing as an extremely painful kick hits ribs. 

 

"Somebody call Dr. Ada. She can't be that far away," I hear my mum say as she kneels down on the floor washcloths in hand. She takes my feet into her lap carefully cleaning the blood away and with a clean pair of tweezers that Anne gives her pull the pieces of glass out of my feet carefully.

 

I cling to Harry's shirt sobbing, my head resting on his shoulder as he rubs my back trying to bring me comfort. He whispers soothing words in my ear and his warm voice calms me down enough that my heart doesn't feel like it's beating out of my chest and my breathing is back to normal.

 

Not even ten minutes later Paddy enters the door with a police officer right behind him. Dr. Ada and Melissa hurry over to me and I numbly let them check me over. Checking on the babies and making sure there are no other injuries. 

 

My attention however is not with them, for I know the babies and I are okay. My attention is on the sight of my beaten, and bleeding father being hauled away in handcuffs.

 

Soon Zayn is at my side and the other lads are hovering around waiting for news.

 

"The twins and Liam are fine. The only damage is his torn up feet which will are wrapped in bandages and he should avoid walking on for a couple of days. I would suggest Liam remain on bed rest for the remaining weeks of his pregnancy. Let him get some proper rest before the twins come, which will be soon. They are going to be very soon shifting into birthing position so be on the look out for Braxton hicks and maybe even real contractions soon," Dr. Ada says making me just snuggle further into Harry, having not let him go sense he helped me sit down.

 

"Alright thank you Dr. Ada. Harry can you carry Liam to bed? I think Dr. Ada and I need to talk," Zayn says making me look up at him with tired vision. Why can't I be here for their talk?

 

I don't get to protest for I am being lifted into Harry's arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to position myself so that I am as easy to carry as possible. 

 

Louis goes ahead of us and pulls back the sheets of my bed. Harry settles me down and Louis tucks me in, but I don't let them go not wanting to be alone. 

 

Zayn's POV

 

"What did you need to speak to me about?" I ask Dr. Ada once Liam is safely in our bedroom. 

 

"I'm leaving for a month. They need my help in Scotland with a dying patient of mine. I'm not going to be here for the birth. Melissa will stay behind and help. Jay has also agreed to stay for the remaining weeks of Liam's pregnancy to lend her midwife talents. The birth will not be a problem, Liam's body prevents him from having any medical emergencies come up during the birth. It's one of the incredible things of him being a Carrier. I know that you are use to the idea of somebody going to the hospital when in labor, but he can NOT go to a hospital. Without me there to intervene and keep other doctors from taking care of him they have a chance at taking him away and using him as some medical experiment. I promise nothing will happen to endanger his or the babies lives. I wouldn't leave if I thought there was any danger. Melissa knows what she is doing and so does Jay. The only thing that may seem abnormal is a little bit of heavier bleeding, but that will only be from the anal tearing. Nothing to worry about, his body will take care of him and the babies. Melissa will also make sure the babies will be registered and their times of birth as well as weights and everything else are recorded. I'll see you soon Zayn, feel free to call me anytime if you have questions and take care of Liam. He needs you," Dr. Ada tells me giving my arm a squeeze. Her words set my nerves on edge but they also calm me. I have learned over the past year or so that I can trust Dr. Ada. So with one last parting hug I let her go for now.

 

Feeling drained I make my way to my and Liam's room ready for bed, but what I see makes me pause with a smile on my face. 

 

Harry and Louis lay on either side of Liam with their arms wrapped around him like he is in some Larry cocoon. They both look protective and Liam looks calm in his sleep. 

 

I leave them to sleep and curl up on the end of the bed after shedding my clothes and pulling a blanket over me. I can't help but fall asleep with a grin on my face when I hear Niall's snores off at the end of the bed where he lays sleeping with a pillow and a blanket sleeping at the foot of the bed like some guard dog that would be ready to pounce at any noise.

 

We're definitely a rather strange family.


	20. Blizzard Babies

Liam's POV

 

"Did you get the extra blankets and flashlights?" Niall asks for the third time in the past hour as he sits on the couch with me looking terrified and I'm not doing much better. I can hear the wind howling outside and I can practically feel the cold through the walls.

 

Today a major blizzard is hitting London. There has been warnings of power outages and multiple news cast that have gone over what to do if you were to lose power in a blizzard. It's not that though that terrifies me. I am 11 months pregnant, the babies are in birthing position and I can go into labor at any minute. All that can run through my mind is what if we lose power and I go into labor? We would lose heat as well and I fear the idea of my babies being born only to freeze to death.

 

It has been made clear to me that going to a hospital is not safe and even if it was the roads are probably horrible by now anyway.

 

"Niall, for the billionth time we have everything we could need. We have all of the supplies we would need should Liam go into labor. I have firewood that should last a week that is put in one of the closets should we need to use the fireplace. Now will you relax a little you're making me nerves," Zayn snaps at Niall as he flicks through TV channels trying to find one that actually comes in. 

 

"Are you feeling okay, Lili?" Louis asks me as I try to get comfortable on the couch with my head on Zayn's lap and my feet resting on Niall's lap as he massages them for me to relax himself and me.

 

I just nod in response as I try rolling onto my side, but my belly is to big to allow that and laying on my back hurts and makes it hard to breath.

 

"Do you want me to make you a bed on the floor like when you were little?" Ruth asks me. 

 

"Please, if it's too much trouble though just forget it," I reply as I give up on trying to get comfortable and take Zayn's hand and play with his fingers for a distraction.

 

"You're our priority Liam. It's no bother. What do we need to do?" Trisha asks Ruth as she follows my sister down the hall.

 

Seeing as the birth is quickly approaching some of our family has stayed behind to help. Jay, Trisha and Ruth have stayed. My mum had wanted to but with my father being extremely upset about being put on probation after his assault on me she decided it was best she didn't stay so she could keep an eye on my father and make sure he doesn't make a surprise visit.

 

So the people in the house include Melissa, Ruth, Jay, Trisha, the lads and myself. It's a little bit more of an audience than what I would be comfortable with but I don't complain seeing as all the people here will be playing a major role in the babies lives.

 

I start to drift to sleep on Zayn's lap when a sudden pain shoots through my belly making me gasp. I put a hand on my lower tummy feeling that it is hard. 

"Liam what's with wrong,babe?" Zayn asks me his hand going to my tummy as well.

"I think I just had a contraction," I reply trying to get into a sitting position. 

"Okay tell us when you have another so we can see how far apart they are," Jay says calmly. 

 

I do as she says and twenty minutes later I let out a whimper as another contraction hits me.

 

By this time Trisha and Ruth have set up a rather comfortable looking bed on the floor near the fire place should the power go out. 

 

Harry and Louis help me up off the couch with Zayn giving me support on my achy back and I keep a hand under my belly trying to help support it.

Louis has me lay down, my head resting on the stack of pillows and throws a blanket over me making sure I am wrapped up snugly. 

 

For the next three hours I lay on the living room floor listening to the wind and the quiet conversations going on around me. The contractions slowly get closer until their only 15 minutes apart. 

 

Zayn and somebody else are always at my side holding my hand, rubbing my belly, back or feet or running their fingers through my hair.

As the night comes the power begins to flicker. 

 

"Shit, Harry get the fireplace going," Zayn orders not wanting to leave my side as our sons get closer and closer to entering the world.

 

By the time Harry has the fire lit the power goes out taking the heat with it. With the fire going and no windows being open it shouldn't get too cold in here for awhile, hopefully.

 

The sound of something hitting one of the windows and my sister's scream that follows makes me whimper and cower into the blankets whimpering with my arms wrapped protectively around my aching belly.

 

"Zayn, can you come here for a sec?!" Ruth calls from the kitchen. I whimper again holding tightly to Zayn's hand not wanting him to leave.

 

"I'll be right back love. My mum and Louis will sit with you till I get back. I love you," Zayn promises me pecking my lips and giving my hand one last squeeze before leaving in search of my sister.

 

I lay there in pain holding onto Trisha's hand for dear life but all I really want is my Zayn. 

 

Zayn's POV

 

When I enter the dining room I immediately spot why Ruth had called me in here. Out in the driveway I can see the headlights of a truck shining through the snow. 

 

"Whoever it is scared the shit out of me. They came up here by the window and threw a snow ball at the window cracking it before disappearing back into the darkness. They have been sitting there since. Zayn, I think they're here for Liam," Ruth whispers to me fear in clear in her eyes.

 

"They're not touching a hair on his head. Ruth go around the house lock all the doors and windows and call the cops. Let them know what is going on. I'm going to find some weapons, if we need them which I pray we won't, and let everybody know what is going on. It would be nice if for once something went on without any problems," I sigh running a stressed hand through my hair. 

 

"Are you kidding me? With you guys it seems something is always bound to go wrong," she says before disappearing to complete her tasks her phone already pressed to her ear.

 

I hurry back to the living room in search of Niall needing somebody to watch these men for any signs of them moving about and Niall is the best choice seeing as the birth is making him rather squeamish.

 

I find him sitting in the chair farthest from Liam. His knees are drawn up to his chest, his eyes are wide and his skin is paler than normal. He looks like he did when Louis and I had pulled that prank on him and the lads all those years ago with the lady going into labor during an interview.

 

"Niall, I need you to do me a favor," I motion for him to follow me into the dinning room and he doesn't hesitate for a second. On our way I glance over my shoulder at Liam. He lays curled up on his side in the make shift bed. Tears are running down his cheeks, his puppy dog eyes are full of pain, he clutches at his stomach, Harry is gripping his hand and whispering sweet to him well my mum dabs at his forehead with a washcloth trying to clean away the sweat that soaks his skin.

 

When we enter the dining room Niall, just like I did, spots what is wrong immediately.

 

"Please tell me that is your friendly neighbor asking for flour and not some sociopath that wants to take our Liam and the babies away," Niall squeaks out worry in his eyes.

 

"If my neighbor likes to sit in my driveway watching us like some creeper, throw snowballs at my windows and scare the shit out of Ruth then yes Niall that is my neighbor," I reply sarcasm in my voice for I just want to move on with this quickly so I can return to my fiance's side. 

 

"Okay sociopath, got it."

 

"Niall, I need you to sit here and watch them. If they make any movement text me. I don't want them springing some surprise attack. Grab a kitchen knife and a golf club from the closet just in case," I order him.

 

"Why me?"

 

"You could help Liam push two babies out of his arse if you really want to. I can always ask Harry or Louis instead," I reply already knowing his answer.

 

"I'm going to go get that golf club," he replies taking off to the closet and kitchen for the knife and knowing Niall probably some food as well.

 

I grab a couple of knives from the kitchen as well, I take the rest of the golf clubs and the one baseball bat that I could find. I slide the knives under the couch and keep the golf clubs and baseball bat tucked behind so Liam doesn't see it. He doesn't need to worry about this, his only worry should be bringing our babies into the world.

 

I shoot everybody in the house (but Liam) a text explaining our situation. For I know there is no way I can pull each away at some point with Liam in labor.

 

After that I quickly join Liam again taking his hand in mine. He looks up at me with tears of pain running down his cheeks. His puppy eyes making him look even more vulnerable. My mum is quick to wipe away his tears with the cloth and when she does she shoots me a glance of worry and exhaustion. I give both her and him my best smile knowing that there are no words that I can provide.

 

Three hours slowly pass and it is now a quarter after ten. Liam has now been in labor for over six hours.His contractions are slowly getting closer and are now 15 minutes apart. He lays with his body flat out and his head turned to the side exhausted. 

 

The atmosphere is tense with nerves. Everybody has checked their phones by now and are all on edge waiting for something to happen, but luckily Liam is too out of it to catch on to the energy in the room.

 

"Liam, I'm going to see how far along the first baby is okay?" Melissa asks him.

 

He just gives her a week nod before another whimper leaves his lips as another contraction moves through him. He has grown to exhausted to even cry out in pain so he now just settles for a weak little whimper.

 

Melissa moves the blankets aside and pulls down his pants. 

 

"You're not even ten centimeters yet and your water still hasn't broken. Liam, I think you should get up and try to at least walk the length of the kitchen. It will hopefully help progress the labor. I know it sounds like the last thing you want to do but I promise that it could help," she pleads with him.

 

"O-okay, but I'll need help," Liam whispers. My mum helps him get into a sitting position her hand resting gently on the small of his back. Harry and I then help him to his feet. 

 

Liam is unsteady, but he stay upright with the help of holding onto Harry and I. We slowly make it across the living room floor with Liam holding on tightly to the two of us. I can actually feel his fingernails digging into my skin. 

 

Just when we are about to reach the kitchen Liam suddenly doubles over clutching at his belly as another contraction passes through him. He lets go of Harry in the process and sways a little, but Harry and I hold onto him keeping him upright.

 

"I-It hurts too much. I don't want to do this anymore. I-I want to do to a hospital, I want some pain killers a-and a c-section. I-I'm too tired, Zee. It hurts so much," Liam cries breaking down and sobbing as Harry and I hold him tight. I wrap my arms around him kissing the top of his head lightly.

 

"I know you're babe, but you need to keep going. You can't go to the hospital or get a c-section and you know why. It's just too dangerous, love. Come on let's at least make it into the kitchen and back. Then you can lay down," I plea with his my own tears forming in my eyes, hating to see my Liam in so much pain.

 

"O-Okay, to the kitchen and back," he agrees with a whisper before straightening up. He holds tightly onto Harry and I as we make our way again slowly. When we pass the couch Harry and I are always sure to block Liam's view of the weapons there.

 

When we are finished a winded, teary eyed Liam says he wants to go down the hall through the kitchen and back. I don't argue with him and I silently pray that this will help with the labor and based on Harry's own teary eyes something tells me I'm not the only one.

 

By the time we are done Liam is exhausted. We slowly lower him back down onto his make shift bed. He lays back onto the pillows letting my mum once again take over the task of cleaning the sweat off his brow. 

 

"M-My water didn't break. It didn't work," he whispers crying out when yet another contraction hits him and just as it does a wetness soaks his pants and the towel that has been laid out below him.

 

He cries in relief clinging tightly to my hand as Jay comes over removing his pants again and getting rid of the wet towel quickly replacing it with a new one. Melissa checks him again and smiles.

 

"You're ten centimeters dilated. Just five more and you'll be able to push," she smiles at him squeezing his knee gently a smile on her lips before she lets Liam rest his legs again and pulls the blanket back over him covering him up.

 

Ruth sits down beside giving her little brother a sad smile and running her fingers gently through his soft brown hair. He smiles up at her and leans into her touch. She continues this as she turns her attention to me.

 

"Zayn the cops still say they're not going to be able to get out here with the roads so bad and the rest of the house is starting to get cold. This is the only warm area left and I think that might only be because of body heat and the fire. It's still going to start getting cooler here too. We need to figure out something. Niall says that then men outside are moving about. He can't tell what they are doing. It's too snowy and dark. They have turned off their truck making it even harder to see out there. Zayn we need to do something," Ruth whispers in my ear and I don't need to look into her eyes to see the fear that is surely lying in them.

 

"What do you expect me to do? If the roads are too bad for the cops they're too bad for us. As long as we keep Liam and the babies warm then the rest of us can freeze to death for all I care. We also couldn't move Liam now if we wanted to. He's too far along and if those blocs try to come in they're going to get a golf club to the head and I'll make sure their brains are all over the walls before I let them lay a hair on his head," I hiss at her softly. 

 

"What are you guys whispering about?" Liam asks getting both of our attention. He looks so tired and out of it. My heart twists in fear and I just want to scoop him up in my arms and take him as far away from here as possible. Take him to that cabin out in the middle nowhere that I had bought a couple of months ago. We would live there raise our family and I wouldn't have to worry about his and my babies' safety quite so much. Forget the band, forget the fans, forget even our families and just take the lads and Dr. Ada and her daughter. We would live out there in the cabin as a family. We would have many babies and raise them in peace and solitude, but for now I know that is simply not an option. I can't take Liam from here when he is in labor and the roads are so bad. If it wasn't for that though I would be on the road taking my family somewhere safe. For now though that will remain just a dream.

 

Liam's POV

 

Another three hours after my water broke goes by and I am so tired. Everything hurts but I can feel the babies slowly make their way further down. The pressure that is now there in my lower region a relief for I know this will be over soon.

 

"Liam, you're five centimeters. On your next contraction I need you to push," Melissa tells me as I notice Jay get the things ready for the first baby to be born and I feel Louis and Harry put hands on my legs keep them in place. 

 

Zayn is holding my hand tightly, Ruth is by my head and Trisha is off to the edge looking excited, but anxious.

 

When my contraction hits I do as Melissa had instructed me and I push down. I can hear the sound of my own screams. It feels like the baby is ripping me apart. By the time I am done I can feel my babies head right at the edge of my opening. 

 

Melissa instructs me to push again as the next one and I do as she says squeezing Zayn's hand tightly. I don't waste my breath in telling him that I never want him to touch me again, for in honesty I do. I want him to hold me, I want him to make love to me again some day, and I also don't think I have it in me to even yell at him, plus I think I'm breaking his hand so why make the guy suffer more?

 

I fall back into the pillows panting and tears running down my cheeks as I sob. My body is aching so bad I don't think I can keep going, but my body also screams to have the babies finally out and I ache to have my babies in my arms.

 

"One more and the head will be out, then it's easy from there," Melissa tells me making me take another deep breath before pushing once again.

 

I feel the baby's head come out and I don't wait for Melissa to tell me I keep going wanting my son here.

 

I keep going until I just fall back into the pillow unable to keep going and the sounds of a cry assures me that is all worth it. Melissa lays him on my chest as Zayn cuts the cord. I reach a hand up and gently touch his soft brown hair. He is tan like his father and his squirming tiny body is just perfect. 

 

"Shh you're okay, baby. Daddy and Baba are here," I whisper to my son gently touching his new soft cheek. 

 

With his cord cut Jay lets me kiss him goodbye before whisking him away to clean him up. 

 

"What's his name?" Ruth asks me tears running down her own cheeks and smile on her lips.

 

"Jeremiah Javvad Malik," Zayn and I say at the same time. We both share a smile.

 

"ZAYN?! We have a problem they're trying to break into the back door!" Niall yells running into the run with a golf club in hand.

 

"Who?" I ask at the same time Zayn asks, "what?!"

 

Zayn gets to his feet and hurries down the hall out of my sight before hurrying to the back of the couch.

 

"Get Liam and Jeremiah out of here! Sneak him through the garage!" Zayn yells as he hurries down the hall with Niall right behind him.

 

"What is going....Ahhhhh!!!" I scream as another EXTREMELY painful contraction hits.

 

"Melissa what do we?" Trisha asks her asks Harry and Louis try to help me through the painful contractions as the second baby tries to work his way out. 

 

"We can't travel not with him like this. Get them to the basement. There's a way out to the garage there. So when the last baby is born we can escape. Jay grab the necessary supplies. Trisha take Jeremiah and Harry I need you to find a way to get Liam down the stairs and Louis grab as much baby supplies as you can. I'll grab as much of his bedding as I can. Liam, I need you take deep breaths and hold onto to that baby, okay?" Melissa asks me as she stays calm, but you can see the adrenaline in her eyes. This is what she was trained for. 

 

"Liam, I'll be right with you. I just have to help Zayn and Niall first," Ruth promises me kissing the top of my head as I watch her too disappear with a knife in her back pocket and baseball bat in her hands grumbling under her breath that we should have invested in real weapons.

 

Everybody jumps into action grabbing things and moving about. I watch Trisha gently take Jeremiah into her arms holding my now sleeping son that is wrapped in a blue blanket with a tiny hat on his head. 

 

"I'm going to pick you up, Li. Are you ready?" Harry asks me as I feel his hands slide beneath me after wrapping me in a blanket so I'm not half naked being carried through the house.

 

"G-Go for it....Oh god this hurts," I tell him as I keep one hand on my belly where one of my babies still rests and I wrap an arm Harry's neck burying my head into his shoulder. 

 

I feel the bumps of us going down the stairs and I silently pray that we won't fall. Harry holds me as Melissa lays out the blankets on the floor making half of my make shift bed. I cling to Harry trembling as I feel contractions move through me and the pressure of my baby in my lower region.

 

"HAAAARRRYYYY OH MY GOD.... SHIT SHIT THIS BABY IS COMING NOW!!! DO SOMETHING!" I scream as contractions move through me and I feel the baby starting to make his way out of me. 

 

Harry immediately does as I says and lays me down. Melissa immediately checks into my legs and she see what I am feeling.

 

"Push," is all she says and I don't hesitate. I push down wanting this baby out of me. 

 

Not even two pushes later and I hear my baby crying. He too, like his brother, is laid on my chest. Only this time his Grandma Trisha takes the honors of cutting the cord. As she does I touch my son tears running down my cheeks. He's so perfect. His hair is black like his Baba's, his skin lighter than his brother's and resembles more my skin tone than Zayn's. 

 

Jay takes him as well and hurries to clean him up. I feel Melissa cleaning me up down below and cleaning away the blood before wrapping me up in a blanket.

 

"Carry him to the car. We need to get out of here," Melissa orders making me go wide eyed. Harry doesn't hesitate in lifting me up off the floor. I hit at his chest weakly demanding to be put down.

 

"Harry we need to wait for Zayn and Niall! ZAYN! ZAYN!" I cry tears running down my cheeks as Louis walks in front of us opening the garage door. It is absolutely freezing out here and I think of my babies and their warmth. I am sit in the back seat and Harry slides in with me. I look in the trunk seeing that there are three suitcases and two baby bags that Louis had some how managed to pack by some miracle.

 

"Two suitcases for the babies, one for you and then the baby bags. I know I'm amazing," Louis grins at me as he slides me over so that I am in the middle of them in the very back seats of the SUV. 

 

Trisha and Jay enter next, both of them carrying my bundles of joy and that is exactly what they are bundles for Trisha and Jay wrapped them up securely to keep them warm. They hand Jeremiah to Harry and my youngest son to me.

 

"What's his name?" Harry asks me peering over my shoulder as I cradle my son close to me.

 

"Lucas James Malik," I reply using the name that Zayn and I had agreed on before hand. 

 

Melissa grabs shotgun and I wonder why at first. I mean who is going to drive, but the sound of running feet tells me. 

 

Zayn and Niall come flying into the car. Zayn taking driver's seat and Niall settling in the back with Louis and my mum's. 

 

"Where is Ruth?" I ask as Zayn starts the car pulling out of the driveway and we are lucky enough by some miracle to make it out. He moves through the streets going slow to be cautious, but fast enough that whoever had intruded into our house would never be able to see us.

 

"She stayed behind to distract them. I wasn't going to argue. We didn't have time and I couldn't leave your or our sons. I'm sorry Li. We couldn't stay, not when we found that there are more coming," Zayn apologies his eyes never leaving the road.

 

I hold Lucas close to me tears running down my cheeks. I cry for the lose of my home, the nursery that I will probably never be able to use, my sister, and the life that I am more than likely leaving behind. 

 

The ride stays silent other than Melissa instructing me in how to breastfeed the babies properly and the sound of them sucking on my nipples happily. A part of me surprised that I actually produce milk for them, but I suppose that is a perk of being a Carrier.


	21. Little Cabin In the Woods

Liam's POV

 

City lights go by, town houses turn to trees, the sun rises and the need for gas was our our stops.

 

Louis lets me rest my head on his shoulder as I cradle Jeremiah and Lucas always trading off every hour.

 

Melissa checks on me often asking how I am feeling and if I'm still bleeding. I always tell her it has stopped for the most part aside from a few drops here and there which she assures me is normal.

 

As it goes onto nine am we turn down a rarely used road in between the trees. Zayn easily maneuvers down the trail as though he has been here many times before.

 

I hold Jeremiah close as we roll down the bumpy trail. Lucas starts to fuss in his grandma's arms and I take him resting his head on my chest knowing from only 12 hours of experience that I am the only one that can get him to really calm down. Holding both my sons close with a cautious hand from Harry that rests on Jeremiah, we move our way through the forest going at least twelve miles before coming to a stop in front of a decent size log cabin with a smaller one beside it.

 

"It's not much, but it's home for now. I'll explain more once we get inside," Zayn promises before turning off the car and coming over to my side of the car handing a set of keys to Niall as he gets out.

 

Slowly everybody begins to move. Niall grabs two of the bags from the car while Louis grabs the others and jay takes the remaining baby bag.

 

Zayn opens the door and leans in kissing the heads of both our sons.

 

"Lucas and Jeremiah, my two beautiful sons," he whispers brushing his fingers over their tiny hands that rest on my chest, curled into little fist, "You're going to have to let my mum and Harry carry them inside. It wouldn't be safe for me to carry you and the twins."

 

"I can walk," I argue not wanting my babies out of my sight, not after them just being born not even a day ago and being attacked already.

 

"Liam, you have no shoes and no pants. You're wrapped only in a sheet and gave birth not even 12 hours ago. You might want to rethink that," Harry reminds me already reaching out his for one of the twins.

 

Reluctantly I hand him jeremiah warning him to be careful with my son. Trisha takes his place and I give her my still upset youngest after pecking his head in farewell.

 

"You're going to be amazing at this," Zayn grins at me once it is just him and I. I lean into him kissing his soft lips. He immediately responds pulling me close. It's a sweet, long kiss that lingers on both of our lips. Our lips part, our foreheads rest against each other. Both of us staying quiet and listening to each other's breathing as though it is our own personal symphony. 

 

"I love you so much, I was so scared to leave you. I can't do this without you, Zee," I whisper tears flowing down my cheeks as I reach out letting my skin brush his assuring me that he is here and he is whole and his is mine.

 

"You could if you had to and that is one of the things that amazes me about you Liam. I love you, Liam and you will never be able to understand just how much," he leans in kissing my forehead one last time. He lifts me out of my seat bridal style. His one arm beneath my knees and the other resting near my back as I wrap my arms around his neck resting my head on his chest.

 

The air is freezing and it bites at my skin. elissa waits for us at the door holding it open.

 

Inside the cabin we enter a large living room with large leather couch, a TV that sits above a fireplace. The furniture goes right with the cabin there, made of wood and I note how the entire house has been childproof. A gate has been placed in front of the fire, the outlets covered, no glass in reach and the stairway blocked with a safety gate. 

 

The kitchen is modern steel appliances and the dining room table as well is made of wood and the oak floors almost glisten under the lights.

 

"Who's house is this?" I ask in wonder. How did he get access to this? It's perfect! Isolated, homey, childproof and liveable. 

 

"It's ours. I started having it built while you were on tour. I wanted there to be somewhere we could go if something has happened. There's a bathroom off by the stairs, there's two bedrooms, a nursery and a bathroom upstairs. The nursery here isn't exactly like the one at home it's forest themed, but similar. I came out here to paint and do some thinking. The closest town is 50 miles south. It's a ways away, but I didn't want anybody to stumble upon this. The only people that know are the contractors and the builders but they all have been paid to keep their mouths shut. The house next door is a fully functional house with two bedrooms and a bath. It's there for whoever wants to use it. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you about this, but I knew you would all think I'm being paranoid and I didn't want an accidental slip," Zayn replies as he settles me down on the couch making sure that the sheet is still securely wrapped around me.

 

I take a crying Lucas from trish's arms and take him back into my own so I can try to quiet him down and give him some comfort. 

 

"We're lucky that you did do this or we would have lost Liam and the twins. We need to figure out who those people were, let our families know we are okay and get some supplies. This house surely can't be stocked with everything we're going to need," Trisha reminds us.

 

"She's right. Your mum is going to have a flip out when she finds out that we're all gone. Not to mention the fact that I'm pretty sure your management will start shitting cinder blocks when they find you're all missing," Melissa speaks up as she sits beside me watching as I tend to Lucas.

 

"Don't let us interfere. You are all free to go back," Zayn replies as he takes Jeremiah and begins the task of changing his diaper.

 

"What about Liam? He can't go back yet. We don't know who those guys were or what they want," Harry reminds him making me speak up.

 

"Even if we discover who those guys are there is always going to be another. I don't know if I'll ever be safe," I reply tears running down my cheeks as I realize I will forever be in danger. I will never be free and in consequence neither will my sons.

 

"That may be true, but there will always be us. We'll keep you and the twins safe. When we go on tour security will make sure..." Niall speaks up determination in his eyes but Zayn cuts him off. 

 

"Liam is not going on another tour. It's not safe for him or the twins. I do not care what the fans think or what happens to the band. Liam is not going, end of story," Zayn says calmly a seriousness in his tone making it clear he will not be persuaded. His decision has been made and there is no changing it.

 

"Hold on for just one damn minute! You may be his caregiver, but there are four others that do not agree with your decision. I will not let you sign off Liam's dreams and freedom! Liam is a person and one thing I thought we all agreed on sense the beginning is that we will never let Liam be locked away! He still has the right to a life!" Louis snaps his eyes narrowed dangerously and he takes a step towards Zayn.

 

I lay Lucas in between my legs before snatching Jeremiah out of Zayn's arms not wanting him hurt should it come to blows.I cradle Jeremiah as I try to keep him calm knowing that he can feel the tension in the air.

 

"I contacted Liam's mum a couple of weeks ago. She agreed that if anything like this should happen that Liam should be removed from the band, for his and the babies' safety!" Zayn replies his voice stern and stating there will be no changing his mind.

 

"That's two caregivers' permission you need three to have the right to remove him from the band. There will be no changing my mind. I will not sign away my friend's life," Louis snaps placing a gentle hand on my foot as if to say I'm and I'm fighting for you.

 

I don't know what to think of this argument. I can see it from both sides. I know it's not safe for me to continue my career, but I don't want to sacrifice what I love to do because of who I am. I shouldn't have to hide in fear, I should be allowed to live.

 

"Harry, Niall, what do are your opinions about this? You're Liam's caregivers as well. Do you think Liam should risk his life to continue One Direction or do you agree with me and have Liam stay here where it is safe?" Zayn asks the other lads.

 

"If Liam were to leave the band there will be no more One Direction. We can't continue on with only three members and Liam helps hold us together. He is our glue. I've seen what there people that want him are capable of, but I think with the proper precautions he'll be fine as well as the twins," Niall replies with a shrug and hope in his eyes.

 

While they speak I get Jeremiah asleep and Lucas has already been asleep for awhile in between my legs. The warmth of my body and being close to me lulling them off to sleep.

 

"The twins will most definitely not be going! If it's not safe for Liam then it is sure as hell not safe for the twins!" Zayn snaps his voice rising dangerously and if he speaks any louder he'll wake the babies up. Then I'm going to kill him.

 

"If he goes then the babies have to as well. They won't be able to survive without him. They need his milk!" Louis snaps his emotion pulling him to his feet once again.

 

"Then there is another reason he is NOT going! I may not be able to get you and Niall to see reason, but I know Harry will. He knows that it is best for Liam. He knows the danger that threatens him and the twins each day when they walk out the door!" Zayn snaps at Louis puffing out his chest and anger burning in his eyes.

 

"I can see reason on both of your sides. Give me a couple of days and I'll make my decision," Harry keeps his voice calm and neutral and he shoots me a sympathetic look noticing my struggle of making sure the babies stay asleep with all of this chaos. 

 

"A couple of days to think?! You're my boyfriend! You're suppose to be on my side!" Louis snaps the loudness of his voice waking Luke from his sleep and in consequence Jeremiah wakes as well his screams piercing through the silence in the room.

 

Everybody goes silent as I try to quiet my sons tears of exhaustion and frustration forming in my eyes.

 

"I need to get the twins into their beds, so they can get some proper sleep," I announce.

 

I carefully move Luke handing him over to his grandmother. I swing my feet over the side of the couch holding Jeremiah close as I get to my feet making sure the bloodstained sheet is wrapped securely around my waist.

 

My bottom aches and I'm so exhausted that I start to sway. I feel Zayn's hands on my waist steadying me, but my grip on my son never wavers. 

 

"Liam, let me take Jeremiah. You need to go get some sleep," Harry holds his hands out for my crying son and I reluctantly hand him over. 

 

I start to move forward towards the stairs but vertigo hits me making me stumble forward but I don't hit the floor thanks to Zayn's quick reaction. 

 

"Take him upstairs to the bathroom. He needs to be cleaned up and I want to check to make sure the bleeding is normal," Melissa instructs Zayn and before I can protest I am swiped off my into his arms.

 

I don't bother to protest knowing there is no point. I just snuggle up against his chest listening to the soothing thud of his heartbeat. 

 

He carries me up the stairs and down the cozy hallway. I try to take in my surroundings but all I can see is wood.

 

Once in the bathroom Zayn sits me down on the edge of the the tub. He pulls my shirt off tossing it aside. He rests his forehead against mine, his hands resting on my shoulders. 

 

"Are you upset with me?" he asks his golden eyes starring into mine.

 

"No, I know by now I have no choice. What everybody decides for me is what happens. My protest really no longer matter," I reply honestly. It feels that I am just an object or a toddler that has everything decided for him.

 

"Liam, I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel like you have no say but I also want you and the twins to be safe. I'm not trying to be a dick," he apologizes kissing my lips lightly. 

 

I lean into him my head is once again against his chest. I don't want to talk about this anymore I just want to go to sleep.

 

I hear Zayn sigh but I know he isn't mad for he rests his hand against the back of my head his fingers running gently through my hair. 

 

"Let's get you clean up, love," he whispers before removing the sheet from around me and tossing it on the floor.

 

I sit there in front of him with blood between my legs, my abs long gone with a flubbery tummy in their place, my ass hurts, my nipples are swollen and I am filthy with the signs of the birth still coating me. I cross my arms over my chest but he grabs my hands stopping me.

 

"You're beautiful,"he whispers kissing me.

 

He leans around me his one hand remaining on my waist preventing me from falling backwards. I hear the water turn on from behind me but I don't bother to turn to see what is going on I just lean into Zayn holding onto his shirt so I don't accidentally fall in.

 

"Turn and put your feet in. You can't sit in it because you still need the blood to flow and the water will stop it," Zaun warns me as he helps me turn so my feet are in the tub.

 

The water is a warm welcome after feeling so cold and achey for most of the day.

 

Zayn wets a washcloth in the water before bringing it up to my skin. He runs it over my aching back, his hand so gentle and warm. He cleans my chest, stomach, arms and neck. The feeling of his hand against my chest sending chills of pleasure though me. Next he moves to my lower more sensitive half.

 

I can't help but moan and let out whimpers of pleasure as he stokes me clean with the washcloth his fingers dancing along the tip of me. I can feel his cheeky grin in his touch and his little kisses along my neck are not helping.

 

"Do you want more children?" he asks as he cleans out the wash cloth and lets the water drain.

 

"Yes, but not for awhile, I want the twins to be at least two before anymore babies are leaving me," I reply as I absently trace the tattoo on his hand.

 

"I could get you pregnant again in about a year and the baby wouldn't be born till the twins are two," he whispers grinning at me mischievously. 

 

"You keep dreaming," I mumble against his chest a smile playing across my lips and he chuckles warmly making me smile.

 

There is a soft knock at the bathroom and door signaling the end to our few moments alone.

 

"Come in!" Zayn calls pulling away from me but keeping a hand on me so I don't fall. 

 

"Hey you two. I can see you are looking better, Liam," Melissa greets us as she comes over to kneel beside Zayn.

 

"I'm still exhausted and sore," I yawn my muscles aching to just lay in bed and snuggle with my Zee.

 

"Understandable after a day like this. You just gave birth a little under 12 hours ago and you still haven't had the chance to get some sleep," she smiles at me as she carefully examines me. I try not to blush at the fact that she is touching me down there. I know she may have delivered the twins just earlier but this is different. 

 

"Everything appears to be fine.The bleeding has seemed to come to an almost complete stop. Go on and get dressed and get to bed. You have earned yourself some sleep," she smiles at me after a couple of minutes, "I am going to call my mother in the morning. Let her know everything is okay. Trisha, Jay and I are going to sleep in the cabin next door. The twins are settled down and shouldn't wake till much later. The other lads are settling themselves in the rooms in this cabin. If you should need anything just let us know," she gives us one last smile before disappearing out the door. 

 

I hold my arms out to Zayn signaling him to carry me. He rolls his eyes at me playfully but picks me up none the less. He carries me to a bedroom and he sits me down on my feet. He has me get dressed in the special boxers Melissa left should the bleeding begin again and in my favorite PJs. 

 

I lay down in the bed snuggling into the covers. He sheds his own clothes and snuggles in with me pulling me close.

 

"You did great today," he whispers in my ear making me smile a little as my eyes begin to drift shut. With my eyes closed though my mind goes to a more grim thought and flashes a familiar face in my mind.

 

"We have to do something for Ruth. Can you make sure she is okay in the morning?" I ask him as I fight exhaustion wanting to stay awake long enough to hear his answer. 

 

"She was strong," is all he says.

 

It isn't till morning that I realize he never really answered my question.

 

Harry's POV

 

"Harry, I know you fear, but Liam can be our chance at having a family. We've always said we're a big happy 1D family why not make it official?" Louis whispers in my ear as we snuggle in bed everything gone silent aside from his warm voice in my ear, "I know you love him. I can see it in your emerald eyes when you look at him. I could see the hunger there when he was so swollen with the twins," he continues to taunt me kissing my neck, "Does my Hazza wish Liam would be swollen with his baby?" he hisses into my ear nibbling at it playfully.

 

"I do, but I couldn't do that to Zayn and Liam. They're happy with it being them and just them. Plus Zayn is way to protective of Liam to let anybody else touch him but him," I protest pushing Louis away so I can seriously talk to him. 

 

"He's getting controling of him and that can be dangerous for Liam. Zayn is becoming what he promised he wouldn't be. He needs this kind of open relationship just as much as we do or he'll just end up hurting and losing Liam. Liam needs it in order for him to remain safe from all of us. If we are forced to share nobody gets total control," Louis replies his words making me realize he is right no matter how strange I feel his idea is. 

 

"We'll work on it with them. For you are right we're one big weird family."


	22. Sweet Oblivion

Liam's POV

3 months. 

3 entire months we have stayed at the cabin.

It hasn't been horrible but it hasn't been wonderful either. Trisha and Jay left a couple of weeks after arriving. They had their families to get back to, but they promised to see me soon. I have missed my mum and sisters. Every night I am left to wonder what ever happened to Ruth, my imagination running wild and waking me from horrible dreams.

Melissa, Niall and Zayn make the runs into town. I am forbidden from even stepping outside the doors, let alone going into town.

Jeremiah and Lucas have grown up so much already. They're starting to sit up on their own and have been making cute baby language sounds.

When Zayn and Niall leave with Melissa, Harry and Louis stay behind to help me take care of the twins and make sure there are no trespassers.

"Liam we should really stay here. I know you want to go back and continue on with life like normal but we have to think about the twins," Zayn continues to plead with me even as I pack up the things in the nursery with Jeremiah sitting between my legs sucking on a pacifier. I fold up little onesies placing them neatly in the bags.

"You're being paranoid, babe. Plus management has promised extra security. It's going to be fine," I give him my best smile and can't help but see that he is wavering in his eyes.

"Maybe, but they're going to demand something in return," he continues as he puts toys in suitcases.

"So what. If they want a couple photo shoots or whatever. If it'll keep the twins and I safe and able to live a semi normal life then so be it. Now stop raining on my parade and smile. We're finally free!" I laugh unable to hold in my joy. I'm finally going to be able to go outside and do things again!

Zayn grins at me and comes over pecking my cheek.

"Daddy is going to show you the trees, grass, you're going to meet a ton of people, you're going to travel with all over the world and meet your Grandma Payne and all of your aunts," I babble to Jeremiah and he just looks up at me with wide brown eyes and a silly smile on his face.

"Okay, everything we need from downstairs is packed. I left some canned goods and other little things here just in case," Louis informs us before coming over to my side to kiss my cheek and take the bags I have already packed. He wraps an arm around me and kisses the top of Jeremiah's little fuzzy head before disappearing back out the door with bags now in hand.

Zayn's light mood has disappeared, the light disappearing out of his eyes like somebody flicked a switch.

"What's wrong?" I ask reaching over and touching his thigh, but before he can reply Harry walks in with a crying Lucas on his hip.

"Lucas needs his milk, he's hungry," Harry greets coming over to my side and handing me my crying youngest over to my open arms.

"Aw is my poor baby boy hungry?" I ask him as I adjust myself so he can get his milk.

"Here, why don't we do it in the living room so you're more comfortable. I'll take Jeremiah," Harry says lifting Jeremiah up off the floor making airplane noises which Jeremiah giggles at.

"But I need to help Zayn finish up here," I protest taking in the large pile of things that still need to be packed.

"Zayn, you can get this right?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I got this," he agrees with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll make it up to you," I promise pecking his lips before following Harry out the door my heart strings being tugged at as I leave my very grumpy looking fiancé.

Zayn's POV

The nerve of them! Do they seriously think I'm ignorant enough to not notice all the snuggling, all the little kisses on Liam's cheeks, all the nappies they jump at to change?!

I notice all of Louis and Harry's little flirts. Liam may not see their actions as this but let's face it Liam is oblivious when it comes to things like this! It took him almost two years to realize I had a crush on him!

Either way it's obvious to me; Louis and Harry are trying to steal my man!

And hell will freeze over before I let them!

Louis' POV

Does the fact that Zayn's anger and pain brings me joy make a bad person?

He doesn't even deserve Liam! He left him! Wanting a "normal" relationship! Now he tries to keep Liam away from everything including us! Not to mention the fact that he won't tell Liam that Ruth has been beaten into a coma when her attackers tried to getting information on Liam's location!

Zayn has lost his mind and I will make sure he looses Liam as well.

Harry's POV

 

Louis was right I love Liam. Sitting here beside him on the couch watching as he feeds Lucas just proves it. He has so much love in his eyes and he's so gentle. Liam himself is so beautiful. His big brown puppy eyes always take my breath away. He has this shy, bright smile that can light up a room and assure an entire stadium of fans that everything will be okay. He may not be as fit as he once upon a time he was but he only received that look after a very unhealthy diet and amount of exercising. I love my Liam just the way he is. His tummy is big, it just isn't flat, which he hates, but I adore it. For this is what a healthy and happy Liam looks like and this is the Liam I find the most beautiful. I don't need no Channing Tatum looking husband. 

Liam looks up from Luke and smiles at me. His smile so bright and happy, I can't help but smile back my dimples in their full glory. Liam and Louis are the only two that can make me smile like this. It saddens me though for he is so oblivious to what is going on around him. It might as well be a full blown 1D war.

Zayn has noticed my and Louis antics and is pissed. He has never said anything about what we have been doing but he has found reason to yell at us over the simple things. Just the other day he snapped at me for not cleaning a glass right after I finished using it, RIGHT AFTER. Twitter is a joke anymore. Louis will make some wide snarky remark and Zayn flips out and makes a comment to Louis' tweet which fuels a huge Twitter spat. They happen almost weekly now and include some pretty low insults on both parts including some personal things including Zayn's race and Louis' mother being the mum of three different men's children. Neither are okay and they both know it but both are trying to hurt the other.

Louis has become possessive of Liam and wants Liam to just him and I, but I want Zayn to be happy as well. He loves Liam, he just gets too protective at times. I wouldn't mind sharing Liam between the three of us, but Louis seems to think Zayn deserves nothing and wants him entirely out of Liam's life, which I can see reason, but I think he should move on and forgive.

Poor Niall has noticed it all and it is stressing him out for he always seems to be put in the middle. In a Twitter fight somebody brings him up, in a fight in the kitchen he is always in the middle, when one of us go on one of our rants after Liam and the twins are asleep he is forced to listen and our poor Nialler can't take too much more. 

"Okay everything is packed in the car except for the rest of the nursery stuff. How did we collect SO much stuff when we came with so little?" Niall groans flopping himself down on the couch on the other side of Liam.

"With two babies, the five of us and Melissa things are bound to collect in three months. Did Louis help you get the stuff into the car and did you have any trouble installing the twins' car seats? I hope they won't fuss too much. They have never had to ride in them before. It's a long ride home and it would be awful if they threw fits the entire way there," Liam replies biting his lip in concern as he burps Luke eyeing the two babies warily. 

"They'll be fine and if not they will always have their Uncle Lou to make them giggle," Louis responds as he tickles Jeremiah making him squirm and giggle in my lap. 

"I know it's just I worry," Liam sighs as he moves Luke to his lap so he adjust his shirt and clean himself up.

"That is because you are a worry wart and a good mommy," Louis laughs plating a kiss on Liam's cheek making Liam slap him away and blush like crazy. He cuddles into me trying to put some distance between him and Lou and I just wrap an arm around him pulling him close chuckling myself.

"Aw does poor Liam not like being called mommy? Aw but Li you are a mommy. You carried these two little ones in your belly! That makes you a mommy," Louis laughs patting Liam's tummy making him squirm further into me so that his entire front and Luke are snuggled into me. 

"The things are all packed upstairs. Louis and Niall can you carry them downstairs well I get Liam and the twins into the car?" Zayn asks shooting both Louis and I a look when Liam wasn't looking.

"Good, maybe them having their Baba there will help them," Liam pulls out of my arms carefully adjusting Luke as Jeremiah is whisked out of my lap by his Baba. 

I watch with envy as Zayn carries Jeremiah and wraps an arm around Liam's hips pecking his lips gently as they make their way out the front door.

"I hate him. Fucking jack ass. Struts in here and whisks away the twins and Liam out of here like he owns them. Did you see the look he gave Harry and I?" Louis asks Niall shooting death glares at the closed front door.

"I'm going to get the remaining bags. Harry, try to keep Louis from attacking Zayn or starting some Twitter fight about people wanting to spend time with THEIR fiancés," Niall hisses (Am I the only one that struggles seeing him hissing at anybody?) the end at Louis before hurrying up the stairs eager to get out of here.

"He does have a point," I remind Louis as I grab the few things sitting in the living room and grab the car keys off the counter.

"He's not a very good one though! Who tells their fiancé to not sit so close to the front door or to not call their mum?! Jackasses! I just want to take that damn ring right off our Liam's finger and shove it down Zayn's throat. Hey at least the diamonds would actually make Zayn worth something!" Louis laughs at the end making me raise an eyebrow at him but I can't to smile a little. That was rude, but funny which I have learned my crazy Lou can be when he is upset.

"Louis, this ride home is going to be civilized right? No rude comments or snarky remarks or funny faces in the rearview mirror when you think Liam isn't looking or kissing Liam's cheek, right?" I ask him putting my hand on the door preventing my feisty boyfriend from slipping out the door.

"Or what will my boyfriend punish me for being a naughty boy?" he asks winking at me making my cheeks flush red.

"Lewis, I'm being series," I tell him crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the door not moving until I can get him to swear he'll behave.

"Harold, I am being series," he crosses his arms over his chest mimicking me. 

I don't crack a smile instead I just keep my arms crossed and give him my sternest glare I can muster up.

"Fine, I promise to behave, but I will kiss our Liam's cheek if I want to and you might want to give the car keys over to the control freak for I think he'll be driving," Louis gives me his half ass promise and pinches my side making me giggle and move away from the door long enough for him to sneak out.

"Uh why does my boyfriend have to be such a pain in the butt?!" I groan loud enough for Louis to hear.

"LOVE YOU TOO!!!" Louis shouts back at me making me roll my eyes.

"You do adore him. You're perfect for each other," Niall grins at me bags in his hands.

"Thank you and yes I do. Is that everything?" I ask glancing at the three bags in his hands.

"Yup, just need to lock up now and get the hell out of here," Niall grins as he makes his way down the walkway to the car where Liam is fussing with the twins trying to get them into their seats, Louis and Zayn are glaring at each other and Melissa is standing by the side trying to smother her laughter.

I roll my eyes, but can't help to smile as I lock the cabin door.

"Farewell you lonely beautiful cabin. Hopefully we'll never have to stay within your walls again."

Liam's POV

Only a half an hour into the drive home and I know it will be a long drive for Jeremiah is being extremely fussy, Zayn is grumpy and Louis seems to have downed a crap load of caffeine for he is talking really loudly and talking nonsense which is really not helping Zayn's mood. Thankfully Luke has fallen asleep and is not being bothered by any of the chaos, I suppose he is use to his crazy family by now.

"Are you ready for the six month mark?" Melissa suddenly asks me from her spot on the floor. (I know not safe, but we needed to put her somewhere and Harry is keeping an arm on her)

"Yeah, I mean it will be weird to think they would have been here for half a year, and I suppose that is suppose to be some bug milestone..." I babble unsure of why she is bringing this up. I mean it's three months away and isn't that big of a deal, right?

"Liam, that would be the six month mark sense you gave birth. You would have your first transition cycle sense the transition that gave you full Carrier abilities. Surely my mum told you about this," Melissa said alarm in her voice.

Her words do trigger a memory. I recall Dr. Ada telling me about how every six months for the rest of my life I will have a transition cycle similar to the beginning transition. It would last an entire month and the severity of the symptoms would vary.

"Oh my God...I'm not ready to go through THAT again. Who will take care of the twins? What if it gets as bad as the first time and I have to go to the hospital? That hurt so much...I-I don't think I can go though it again...Oh my God...I can't do this...I don't want to be a Carrier, it h-hurts too much," I gasp out my breath suddenly coming quick and my chest tightening into knots. It feels like somebody has cranked the heat up and I must be dehydrated or something because everything is a little blurry.

"Liam, calm down. It'll be okay. We'll all help you through and will take care of everything," Melissa tries to assure me her hand going to my leg and gently massaging it trying to get me to relax.

"It's okay love. Everything will be taken care of. I'll take care of you," Zayn assures me wrapping an arm around me and letting me snuggle into his side and I am so relived that Louis talked him out of driving.

"Aw Liam, it won't be as scary as last time. We'll make sure of that. You'll be taken care of, we'll be all prepared for when it happens," Louis assures me shooting me a grin in the mirror.

"We're here for you, Li. Just take a deep breath," Harry tells me giving my knee a squeeze from his spot on the floor.

I does as he says and take slow, deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart and breathing down. Harry tells me to repeat and keeps squeezing my knee with Zayn rubbing my back gently making soothing noises in my ear.

I relax finally after a good 15 minutes and by the time I do I have a headache and feel just exhausted.

"Here have a granola bar you must have a headache after that. The chemicals released from an adrenaline rush during a panic attack can be draining after it's over," Melissa explains handing me the food from her purse after unwrapping it herself.

"Thank you and sorry about that. It was silly," I mumble embarrassed as I nibble at the bar my cheeks flushing red as I turn my attention to Jeremiah, who has finally fallen asleep, and gently stroke his chair as tears of shame fall down my cheeks. 

"Liam, it's okay to be scared. It's a scary thing and is a vulnerable time for you. It's okay, nobody is judging you," Melissa assures me patting my hand.

Zayn turns my face to him and wipes away my tears a soft smile on his lips.

"I say my hormones are still out of whack," I grumble smiling a little as I wipe the remainder of my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Sure Liam blame the hormones," Louis laughs winking at me playfully in the mirror. 

"Get some sleep, babe. We still have a couple hours to go and you need your rest," Zayn whispers in my ear kissing the side of my head as I rest my head on his shoulder my hand though still lingers on Jeremiah's seat and if I could my other hand would be near my little Luke.

I let my eyes drift to a close but before they are completely shut I swear I caught Louis glaring at Zayn in the mirror out of the corner of my eye. Must be my imagination.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d11dd11d1d1d1d1dd11dd11dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1

"WE'RE HOME!" Louis yells waking me from my sleep as he flings open the back door making me blink a couple times. I warily move my head from Zayn's shoulder and look around rubbing at my eyes. 

The twins are wide awake and Harry is somehow entertaining them both and the sun is setting outside the windows and it shines right into my eyes making me squint. Melissa and Niall are already out of the car grinning from ear to ear.

Harry slides out of his spot on the floor and stretches his long limbs out as soon as he is standing up straight and plants a quick peck on Louis' lips before leaning back over and grabbing my hand helping me out of the car. I turn unbuckling Luke from his seat as Zayn does Jeremiah. I hold Luke close kissing the top of his soft head before straightening up. Harry doesn't let go of my hand he keeps hold of it squeezing it tightly.

I glance around at the facial expressions of my strange family. Harry and Louis are grinning ear to ear. Niall and Melissa seem relieved, Zayn is scowling, the twins just seem sleepy and hungry and my engagement ring is glistening in the sunlight catching everybody's eye.


	23. Unplanned

Louis' POV

It has been an...interesting couple of months. Things are beginning to take a turn in my and Harry's favor, but I am beginning to feel bad for now it is effecting Liam in a negative way.

Each day Liam comes with us to the recording studio bringing the twins with him and Zayn even comes along on occasion. I will admit that I have wrapped my arms around Liam, kissed his cheek, and maybe even touched his thigh and Harry has done similar things. When Zayn is there this makes him furious. He has cornered Harry and I having yelled at us and told us some rather rude things. 

However none of this phased me, but it did bother Harry and Niall told us to back off a little. Things didn't really hit me until Liam didn't show up for our recording session one day. 

Fears filled me. What if he had been kidnapped or hurt? What if something happened to the twins? 

Panicking I call Liam. It goes straight to voice mail so I try Zayn.

"He's not coming in today," Zayn hisses at me through the phone.

"Why is he okay?" I ask concerned.

"He's got a headache," he snaps back the impatience in his voice making me pissed.

"Can I talk to him? I don't know if I can take your word for it! I mean you are a little possessive," I snap back furious.

"He's my fiancé! I wouldn't hurt him! Now I'm going to...." I don't hear the end of Zayn's piss off. For in the background I hear a familiar voice.

"Who is that? Is it Louis? Is Harry okay? And have you seen my phone?" I hear Liam's voice in the background. 

"Oh my God! You lied to him in order to keep him there! LIAM!! LIAM!!!!" I yell hoping Liam will hear me over the phone. 

I hear muffled voices and know Zayn has covered the speaker with his hand. I don't hesitate to hang up the phone knowing exactly what I am going to have to do.

"Harry grab you're car keys. We're going to the Malik house," I snap grabbing him by the arm pulling him along with me. 

"What's going on?" Niall asks getting to his feet. 

"Zayn is lying to Liam in order to keep him there! This is ridiculous! Things have gone too far!" I snap making all of their eyes go wide. 

"I'm coming with," Niall says jumping to his feet. Our producers do not protest they just give us sympathetic smiles and wish us the best of luck knowing how things have been sense Zayn left the band and the twins were born.

The ride to the house is silent, but the tension in the car is high. I feel like ripping my hair out and keep playing a fight between Zayn and I over and over in my head. Harry taps his finger anxiously on the wheel, his green eyes narrowed and set in a rare, dangerous look. Poor Niall looks torn between crying and screaming, in the end he'll probably do both.

"The gate is closed. What do you suggest we do?" Harry asks turning to look at me knowing I am the best at problem solving and maybe doing some things I really shouldn't be.

"Politely ask to come in. If he tells us no or completely ignores us then we break in," I reply as though it is the simplest thing, but the other two don't seem to agree. 

"What if he calls the cops?" Niall asks hesitantly his eyes pleading for me to come up with a better plan.

"He can't because we have a key," I smirk at them pulling out a key ring with a key for the house's back and front door and a little tab that has the button to open the gates on it.

"How did you get that?" Harry asks looking at me suspiciously.

"Liam gave it to me when were in the studio. He wanted us to have a way in if something ever happened and I say it is a good thing he did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asks looking at me with annoyance. 

"I like seeing you all worked up." I smile at him pecking his cheek which makes him grumble under his breath but I catch that small smile of his out of the corner of my eye.

"He must not have told Zayn about giving you those keys. He's going to be in for a surprise," Niall chuckles interrupting my and Harry's little love spat.

"Niall, I nominate you to buzz in. You're the only one of us he doesn't hate," I announce giving him a shooing motion.

"Fine, but I better not come back to you two having some kinky make out session," he warns before slipping out of the backseat and going out to the gate.

"So Mr. Styles, shall we test just how quick and kinky we can get?" I ask running my fingers over his thigh getting closer and closer to his more sensitive area.

"Louis...we can't do this right now...oh my God...Louis...." he whimpers at the end as I touch his not so little friend. 

"He ignored....LOUIS!!!" Niall yells at me as he opens the car door glaring at me as he slides in.

"If you two are going to get all nasty out here then give me the keys. I'll go in and get Liam," Niall holds his hand out in between the seats waiting for the keys.

"As if I'll miss the chance to flip out on Zayn and make him look bad," I snort giving Harry a let's move on motion as I press the button on the keys to open the gates. He gives me a dirty look as he straightens himself out. I just give him a playful wink which he grins at and we move on through the gates as if I hadn't just given him an extremely quick hand job.

We are soon pulling up to the doors and I can't but chuckle as I imagine the expression on Zayn's face. 

We easily get through the front door with the handy key our Liam gave us.

"LEEEYYYUUMMM, superman is here to save you!" I yell into the house seeing as the front rooms are empty. It doesn't take long for us to hear the quick footsteps on wood. 

It's no other than Liam. He is only in a pair of sweat pants and his feet are bare. His hair is damp from just getting out of the shower and I must say he looks mighty fine.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital with...wait Harry you look fine. Z-Zayn had told me you were in a car accident. Why would he lie?" this confused and hurt look fills his big brown eyes and I just want to pull him into my arms and take him far away from here. Of course he never expects anything ill of Zayn or really any of us. Liam is too innocent to see the bad in anybody.

"Liam, where did you go? You shouldn't...." Zayn stops when he catches sight of us standing in the doorway. He has Luke on his hip, and is dressed the same as Liam only his hair is dry, "What are you doing here and how the hell did you get in?!" 

"I gave them a key in case something happened. I forgot to tell you it was that week Jeremiah had his fever. Zayn, why did you lie to me? Harry looks fine," Liam turns to Zayn tears flooding his eyes.

"You can't just give people keys to our house! Especially not without my permission. Liam, I'm trying to protect you and the boys, but I can't do it if you won't let me and ask me before you do stuff like give people keys to the house," the anger in his voice that quickly turned to this soft comforting voice makes me want to strangle him.

"I gave keys to the lads not some random stranger. They would never put the twins or I in danger and stop avoiding my question. Why did you lie to me?" he repeats the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks, but none of us move knowing this needs to play out between them. Liam needs to see for himself just how possessive Zayn has become.

"To protect you!" Zayn finally snaps.

"From who? Them?! Zayn, they would never hurt me!" 

"Just admit Zayn. You're possessive of him! You want to keep him here locked away in some little palace to keep him safe from the horrors of life and his friends. You've dug yourself a deep hole here arse hole!" I snap unable to bite my tongue any longer.

"You would too if two people that are suppose to be your best friends are jumping all over your man wanting him to be their little toy thing or whatever!" Zayn snaps back. 

"Now hold on one damn second! We are not using him! We love him and more than you do! We kept our promise to never abandon him and didn't leave him because we wanted a "normal relationship"! Plus you have slowly been taking away his freedom and that kind of love is weird, unhealthy and fucked up!" I snap back hating how he is turning this around so we look like the bad guys.

"A relationship in between three men is suppose to be normal and healthy then?! You are just a bunch of jealous, baby wanting, fiancé stealing, back stabbing, stuck up, greedy, arrogant bastards! Now get out of my house!" Zayn yells making little Luke start to cry.

Liam quickly takes the baby away from Zayn, but at the moment I'm not paying too much attention to him.

"BACKSTABBING?! GREEDY?! STUCK UP?! TRY AGAIN! WE ARE NOT THE ONES THAT BROKE ALL THOSE PROMISES WE MADE! WE ARE NOT THE ONES THAT LEFT THE BAND TO HAVE A SOLO CAREER! YEAH AND YOUR WANTING A NORMAL LIFE IS TOTAL BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU JUST HAVE ALWAYS WANTED MORE MONEY AND ALL OF THE ATTENTION! NOT TO MENTION HOW YOUR NASTY NAUGHTY BOY BASHED ME ON TWITTER AND THEN YOU CAME ON STICKING UP FOR HIM AND BASHING ME!" I snap back getting furious. I will not stand here and let him call me names. I will not take it sitting down. If he wants to fight then God damn it we'll fight.

"Piss off Louis! What I do now is none of your business and those promises way back then don't mean shit now. We were just a bunch of young eager teenagers that were caught up in a dream! Now everything is about Harry, you're an arrogant dick that just thinks about himself and loves to cause trouble and Niall is off in some la la land doing God knows what! So excuse me if I don't want my family around that! Also pardon me for not standing up for you. I guess I have a little hard feelings after all those years none of you did jack when I got all of those racist comments! Liam was the only one that came to my room to comfort me! He was the only one that was there for me and would listen to me! You all hated me from the start and so did management!" he snaps making me even more ticked but in a whole new way.

"Harry talked to you about it and comforted you as well! I dragged you out of the hotel every chance I could to get your mind off crap not to mention the fans that both Harry and I told off for ever saying any rude to you at a concert or signing! Niall helped you through your homesickness and Paul was always there if you needed anything! None of us could say anything on Twitter because management wouldn't let us and threatened to have our jobs if we did! We NEVER hated you! We LOVED you! you were on of us even when or if management never wanted you! Zayn...we all have loved each other from the start and promised to have each other's backs no matter what. Yet you left, and sense then things have fallen apart when it comes to you and us. The relationship between myself, Harry, Niall and Liam has only strengthened because none of us could bare losing another one of us. Zayn...I can't believe you thought that..." I find myself saying tears running down my cheeks no longer feeling angry, just feeling drained and at a lost. Never realizing that this is more than just my and Harry's feeling for Liam, but also about our feelings for Zayn. Him leaving us like he did was like a brutal break up, even for Niall, who insists he's straight, but I always tease that if he would just give me one night with him I could bend him a little.

"Shit, I guess what they say about there being a fine line between love and hate is true... I feel oblivious and like a moron," Zayn sighs running a hand through his hair stressed.

"Don't worry I feel like an ass. I guess we should have talked instead of trying to ruin each other, but I do love Liam and the twins. I know Harry does as well and I think you're taking things over board with this protect them thing. Zayn, you have to remember that he has a right to live as well. I know it's hard and scary, but you know Liam would be miserable locked up somewhere for the rest of his life. He is the type of person that needs to be out and doing things. He loves life, remember to let him live it," I remind him kindly coming over to him to set next to him on the couch, where had collapsed onto looking stressed beyond belief.

"Thank you, Lou," he whispers as I rest my head on his bare shoulder.

"For what?"

"For being the ass hole I need," his words make the both of us laugh tears in our eyes.

"We all need one in our life and don't worry you're mine," I smirk kissing his cheek.

"Where did Liam and the others go?" he suddenly asks looking around the room panic in his eyes.

"Calm down, he's safe. It's just Harry and Niall. They're probably in the nursery with the twins," I assure him rubbing his back as we get up off the couch.

We make our way up the stairs to the nursery and inside is only one of our missing trio.

"Hey Niall, where did Liam and Harry head off to?" I ask calmly smiling a little as I watch him play with the twins on the floor. He'll make a wonderful father someday.

"Liam, started to get a little dizzy and nauseas. Harry and I caught him before he could hit the floor with Luke in his arms. I took Luke well Harry took Liam. I think they're in the bedroom," Niall replies with a shrug smiling a little as Jeremiah waves his arms at him from where he lays on the floor.

Worry fills me and wordlessly Zayn and I hurry to the master bedroom only they're not there, but the light and the cries from the bathroom tell us they're in there.

On the tile floor are Harry and Liam. Harry holds a trembling Liam in his arms rubbing his hand up and down Liam's bare trembling back his head leaned in close to Liam's ear whispering to him. The room smells of vomit and Liam's arms are wrapped around his belly tears of pain running down his cheeks. 

"Shit the transition must have begun early. Louis grab a damp washcloth. I'm going to grab the hot pad and a blanket," Zayn orders hurrying out the door. He must have been prepared for when this would hit and this does not surprise me at all and boy am I happy for it.

"Transition?" I mouth to Harry wanting conformation as I wet a wash cloth with cool water.

He nods as he holds Liam close tears running down his own cheeks, "I hate this," he mouth back and all I can do is nod in understanding. It is one of the most horrible feeling in the world when you are forced to watch somebody you love go through pain and not be able to do much of anything about it.

I place the cloth on the back of his neck the amount of sweat that is drenching his skin is terrifying.

"It happened so suddenly. He was fine one moment and the next he's like this," Harry whispers over Liam's head.

"It's stress. Dr. Ada said stress can trigger it to happen earlier than normal. He was already not feeling the greatest for the past couple of days. I guess all the protecting I had been doing has been more harm than good," Zayn says as he kneels down beside us a pillow, blanket and heating pad in hand.

"We're all pretty guilty here. Especially you and I," I respond feeling horrible that we made Liam so sick so quick. The transition is normally a little slower and the symptoms not quite so suddenly harsh. 

"Liam, I'm going to have Harry lay you flat on your back so we can get you more comfortable and get this heating pad on your belly for the cramps," Zayn warns Liam as he lays a sheet out on the piece of fluffy carpet and places a pillow on the end. Harry lays Liam out gently at Zayn's signal. 

I place the wash cloth on his forehead, Zayn puts the heating pad on his tummy after gently pulling his hands away and Harry drapes the warmest fluffiest blanket over the top of him.

"We'll keep him here until he falls asleep. I don't want to move him now, it'll hurt him too much," Zayn whispers as he squeezes Liam's hand. 

Harry nods in agreement as he runs his fingers through Liam's hair and I just curl up on the floor beside him kissing his cheek.

Ironically enough the four of us fall asleep there on the bathroom floor curled up around each other and Zayn is right beside me his head resting on my chest.

And bless our sweet Nialler for sleeping in the nursery and taking care of the twins all through the night.

It's kind of funny how the best things that happen to us are never really planned


	24. Parting Ways

Harry's POV

Liam has been in pain, throwing up, feverish, and exhausted for the past three weeks and it is the best thing that could have ever happened to us. 

I feel bad saying it, but if it wasn't for Liam's transition beginning early and being so horrible One Direction may have fallen apart, but now we are stronger than ever. 

The tension between Louis, Zayn and I has vanished. Zayn and Louis are no longer at each other's throats. Niall is no longer distant and depressed and Liam hasn't smiled this much sense before his transition into a Carrier. 

Everybody is getting along and Zayn is nowhere as much possessive of Liam as he had been and probably the best thing is Zayn has given Louis and I the okay. He is willing to share Liam, he is letting Louis and I love Liam like we want too. 

Liam has also realized what is going on and at first we all were sure he would hate it, but when he leaned in and kissed me one night after crying in my arms he amazed us all. The silly smile he gave me when he was finished felt like winning a trip to Disney World when you're 10 or like my worst fear has just been shredded to pieces. Liam Payne has kissed me and the words I found myself whispering in his ear were like magic. He fell asleep in my arms that night with a soft smile on his lips, and the soft whisper of "I love you too" having left his lips just before sleep had taken him. 

"Liam, relax we'll pack the bags!" Louis orders Liam making him sit back down on the couch and whisking away the suitcase Liam has been packing. Liam of course pouts, but Jeremiah reaches up touching his Daddy's face and that is all it takes for Liam to smile again.

I shake my head as I continue packing the proper food for the twins in a bag. It's weird to think we're going to be going on tour again with a fifth album, one less band member, two babies, and me having not one boyfriend but three.

"Please tell me you're not just packing all that healthy crap for them and please tell me that stuff is not what we are making our poor Liam eat," Louis says pulling along a suitcase that has monkeys all over that is more than likely stuffed full of the twins' toys. He pokes though the bag of food I had packed specifically for Liam after being advised by Dr. Ada to make sure he has all the proper vitamins, and nutrition he needs.

"He needs the vitamins in it and I will not let him or the twins munch on the junk food that you and Niall insist on eating all the time. They need to be eating properly, especially Liam. He right now is still the twins' main source of nutrients and if he doesn't have enough to take care of himself then he most certainly won't have enough to also take care of them now stop digging through it and put it in the car," I order as I finish packing the remaining things and double check to make sure I have everything we'll need.

"I still don't understand why you and Liam are trying to get the babies to eat and drink other things. They're fine with just their mommy's milk," he continues, but starts grabbing bags anyway.

"We need to start introducing them to other foods. We can't exactly have them still breast feeding when they're four .The sooner we start to slowly introduce them to baby food and other things the easier it will be for them to adapt to other things. Plus if Liam gets pregnant again I don't know if he should really be breast feeding still. That's a lot his body would have to take on," I continue handing Niall a bag as he heads out the door.

"Oh so that's what this is about. Harry wants his pregnancy kink fulfilled. He wants to fill our Liam with his seed and here I was thinking you were innocent," Louis laughs pecking my cheek. I roll my eyes at him blushing, but this only makes him laugh, "Don't worry Harry over the next couple of months we'll have time to get our Liam pregnant again," he laughs dodging the flying oven mitten I had thrown at his head. 

"Thank God you listened to Dr. Ada. I was only half listening to her. I was too distracted by Luke playing with my face," Zayn greets me pulling along Liam's suitcase and the twins' suitcase.

"Hey one of us had too. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I ask Zayn for the third time that day. I really do want him to go. It's so weird not have him there and his is probably better than our actual security at keeping Liam and the twins safe. 

"I want to get started on my own album. Naughty Boy and some others have been helping me a lot and hopefully soon I'll be doing my own touring. I like doing my own thing, on my own terms. I'll miss you guys and the twins like crazy though. Promise you'll take care of Liam and the twins?" he asks tears filling his golden eyes.

"Aw admit it you're just too cool to sit with the cool kids and don't worry your weird white hair off, we'll take care of Liam and the twins. Not even the angels above could take them away from us," Louis leans in on Zayn's shoulder kissing his cheek.

"What about the demons?" Zayn chuckles wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

"We'll silly string those bitches!" Louis shouts making us all laugh.

"Seriously though he'll be safe, Zee," I assure him giving him my own peck on his lips.

 

Liam's POV

"That's everything!" Louis announces bounding down the steps an d joining the rest of us in the living room. 

I rise from where I had been sitting on the couch with Harry's help, careful to not disturb Jeremiah's sleeping form. Zayn gets up from his seat meeting me half way. He leans in kissing my forehead and kissing the top of Jeremiah's head. 

"I'll miss you, Li. I'll miss also our two little ones," he whispers smiling down at Jeremiah with sadness in his eyes.

"You could come with us," I try to plea again. I may have Louis and Harry this time around, but it will still be weird not having Zayn there with me especially as I will watch the twins grow and reach important stages.

"Liam...I can't you know that and I wouldn't even be letting you and the twins go if I didn't know that Niall, Louis and Harry would be looking after you. Hell Harry and Louis probably won't even let you out of their sight," he sighs his hands going to rest on my hips his thumb running up by spine.

"Lou, can you take Jeremiah for me please?" I ask Louis turning to him and carefully handing him my sleeping oldest careful not to disturb him. I watch with a sad smile as he leads the others out the door giving Zayn and I the privacy we need.

As soon as the front door is closed Zayn pulls me in close so that we are touching each other. He rests his forehead against mine, his breath on my skin raising goose bumps all over my skin. 

"I love you Liam James," he breaths into my skin.

"Promise me we'll get married as soon as I get back?" I ask him tears running down my cheeks as I wrap my arms around his waist resting my head on his shoulder.

"Even if your belly is swollen with another little one?" he asks his thumbs running along the skin of my stomach.

"Even then," I whisper tears now falling down onto his shirt staining it with my tears of heartache.

"Good, because otherwise I might have to remove a couple parts of our cheeky boyfriends," he says making me laugh a broken half laugh, "Now I have a promise to ask of you."

"You know I'll keep it."

"Stay safe, no risks, you stay with one of the lads at all times. Promise me Liam, please. I would never be able to live with myself should something happen," he whispers his voice cracking.

"I promise."

We stand there like that holding each other tightly. Not saying anything, just enjoying the warmth of each other's skin, the feeling of our breath against each other's skin. He soon takes my chin in his hands lifting it away from his shoulder as he leans in to kiss me. His kiss is gentle, neither of us make it fast or harsh, it's just gentle and full of love. 

"Call me when you land?" he asks as he lets my hips go.

"You know I will. I promise to also blow your phone up with pictures of the twins," I promise making him laugh and give me one last kiss before leading me to the door. He leans in kissing me one last time before opening the door.

Louis waits patiently on the other side, leaning against the entry way.

"Ready love?" he asks me taking my hand after I quickly nod, "We'll see you soon, Zee. Love ya tons and please give that Naughty Boy a slap for me!" Louis says pecking Zayn's cheek before leading me away from the house and to the waiting car. 

I crawl inside sitting down next to little Luke as Louis joins me on the other side. I kiss my sleeping son's cheek before letting myself lean into Louis as Paddy pulls out of the driveway making our way to the airport that will send us flying off to the U.S.A.

As we leave, tears run down my cheeks and I can still taste Zayn's lips on mine.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

Two days later we're settled in at Harry's house in LA as we rehearse for an award show performance that would be in just a couple of days. 

Harry had surprised me when we walked in. He had made the entire house child safe and even had a nursery all done up for the twins. It ended with the two of us in a tangled, hot, nearly naked mess on the floor.

Louis only asked us to invite him next time.

The twins are already six months and growing so much. They sit up all by their selves and Luke has been able to roll himself onto his tummy and move around a little. Jeremiah has taken and will roll himself across the floor. This of course he finds to be the most hilarious thing ever. His twin just looks at him with a confused look as though he is wondering what on earth his brother is doing. They are slowly starting to eat some foods that we have given them. They love Cheerios moistened in formula and certain baby foods all though they still love my milk and still have a feeding like that once or sometimes twice a day. They love talking in baby language and make some of the cutest noises. I always make sure to read them a story each night to help them learn new sounds and help them connect certain words with a picture Luke gets freaked out at being away from me, even if he's just with Harry. Jeremiah on the other hand likes being held by almost anyone. 

Both of them are slowly learning to crawl and interact with each other. It never ceases to amaze me how much they seem to learn in just a day.

"I am exhausted! I can't believe they made us practice for 8 hours straight! It's not like we're doing some extravagant dance or something! Between the award show rehearsals and tour rehearsals I feel like dying!" Niall groans as he flops down on the couch.

I hold a happy Luke as he plays with a set of plastic toy keys. My head is rested against the cushion of the couch. My eyelids feel like they weigh a ton and I am struggling horribly to keep them open. Jeremiah did not want to go to bed last night and kept waking up forcing me out of bed. I eventually gave up on sleeping in bed and curled up on the nursery floor with a blanket and pillow. It was awful. I have felt achy and drained for the entire day. Dr. Ada had warned me that after a transition I should make sure to get plenty of sleep each night, but clearly she has never had twins.

Harry and Louis had helped out, but no matter what I always woke up my "Momma Instincts", as Louis calls them, always keeping me awake. 

I barely lift an eye as I feel Luke disappear from my arms. I feel arms go under me and feel myself be lifted up off the couch but I don't protest. I just snuggle close to the person that I recognize as Harry. The warm smell of his cologne relaxing me. 

I sink in the mattress of a bed and feel the warmth of a blanket be draped over me. 

"Stay," I whisper wanting to be held as I sleep and I don't hear any response, but I do feel his arms wrap around my waist.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d11d1d1d1d1d1

The room is bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun. Lips are on my neck kissing along the sensitive skin there. I have my head rested on somebody's chest the sound of their heartbeat filling my mind, making me feel safe.

I moan when the lips of Harry reach a sensitive part of my neck and I can feel the smile in his kisses. 

I find myself kissing Louis before I can think, needing the feeling of being loved again. I have not made love for two entire months and I need to feel loved again. Harry continues to kiss along my body as Louis and I kiss, his tongue moving along my lips. 

I feel my shirt being tugged up over my head and I squirm covering my tummy embarrassed of what lays there.

"I'm not skinny and I have stretch marks," I whisper shyly. Zayn has been the only man to see me entirely shirtless sense I gave birth to the twins.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispers before kissing down to my jeans and along my waist line. Louis goes back to kissing my lips , then along my neck to my chest his tongue playing with the hairs that lay there.

Harry's fingers unbutton my jeans, dancing along my crotch as he unzips them and tosses them to the side. Before long all my clothing disappears and some how so has theirs'.

"Liam, there is a chance you'll get pregnant again. Are you sure you want to do this?" Louis asks before having me turn over.

"I'm positive. I want you both," I reply honestly not wanting it to end here.

That is all they need to hear. Louis goes first and then Harry. The feeling of them making love to me, their hot breath on my skin, the sweat that soaks the sheets, the passion and the love fills the room like a fog making it seem as though I am living some dream of love. 

They are so gentle yet controlling of the situation. It feels amazing and fills me with love. I feel tears run down my cheeks as it comes to an end and I settle down onto the bed relaxing.

I quietly sob as they snuggle close to me again, my tears running down my cheeks and into the pillow. I feel Harry's long finger tips move along my spine gently massaging it helping the muscles there near my rear relax. 

Louis holds me close lifting my head onto his chest. 

"Shh it's okay love," he whispers not even having to ask why I am crying. He knows. He knows I started to cry when they said I was beautiful, they know the feeling of being loved makes me emotional for I have for years I don't deserve it and that I would never find it, forever destined to be just some tool for somebody else to use.

That night I drift to sleep feeling loved with the warmth of two of my lovers close to me, Zayn's voice on the phone softly singing to me and love in me and for the first time I wish to be pregnant. I wish to carry the child of a man I love.


	25. Another Baby

Liam's POV

I may be eager to have another baby, but it seems the past seven months have allowed me to forget what a chore it can be to be pregnant.

I am kneeled in front of the toilet for the third time this morning throwing up violently into the toilet. Between my sickness and an ill baby I have gotten no sleep for the past two days. My poor Jeremiah seems to have come down with a cold and keeps waking up at night crying for one reason or another which wakes his twin. Dr. Ada assures me that he'll be fine in a couple of days with the medicine she gave me to give him each night but a couple of days just seems too far away. 

I may have also forgot to mention to her that I may be pregnant and experiencing horrible morning sickness. I didn't say anything knowing that she would tell the lads and I don't want them to know until I know for sure. Maybe wait a week or two. 

"Liam James, if you weren't feeling miserable right now I would be yelling at you," I hear Harry's voice sounding unusually angry from behind me. I don't bother looking up though, the feeling of the cool porcelain against my forehead feels too good and I don't think I even have the energy to do it.

"Mm sorry..." I mumble blinking a couple times trying to keep my eyes open. I hear him sigh loudly as I hear cabinets opening and the sound of the faucet running. I feel his arms wrap around me pulling me into his arms, having me rest my head against his chest. I can feel a cool cloth against my sweaty skin and feel his hand on my back gently rubbing.

"Morning sickness?" he asks in a hushed tone as he washes away the vomit and sweat that covers my skin.

"I think so," I mumble rubbing my stomach as I feel a cramp hit, but the sudden cry from Jeremiah allows me to forget my own discomfort. I try to get to my feet, but I am just too shaky and Harry's arm around me stops me from going much of anywhere, "Jeremiah, he needs me," I protest in a hushed tone.

"Louis is taking care of him. Both of the twins are fine. Liam, why didn't you tell one of us that you aren't feeling well and don't try to bull shit me saying it just started today. I noted you weren't feeling well three days ago, but I said nothing figuring you would come to us on your own," he continues as I relax into his embrace trying to keep my eyes open.

"I-I wanted to know for sure...not that bad," I mumble unintelligently. The sigh that follows makes it clear he isn't pleased with the answer.

I don't get the chance to hear his response if there had been any for sleep finally takes me and I couldn't be more pleased.

Harry's POV

"What was he thinking?" Louis hisses at me in the bathroom of our hotel room.

"He was being Liam. You know how he can be. He's stubborn, hates asking for help, and likes to not worry everybody," I patiently remind him as I flush the toilet and clean up the bathroom a little.

"Well he does rely on other people now and he is always worrying us. No wonder Zayn about lost his mind trying to protect him, I'm about to lose my trying to protect him from himself," Louis grumbles clicking a pen anxiously.

"Relax, I'll take care of it. I already let Dr. Ada know, she'll be over in the morning. You just take care of the twins. I'll take care of Liam," I assure Louis grabbing his hand forcing him to stop clicking the pen.

"Okay, you're the health guru. I'll just take care of the twins, keep things reasonable, and make sure everybody still has fun," Louis grins kissing my cheek before merrily going back out the door like he had not been anxious just two seconds ago.

I chuckle shaking my head, use to Louis' odd behavior by now. Heading out I grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge and sit down on the bed beside Liam kissing his forehead gently making him stir. He blinks a couple of times looking up at me with tired puppy dog brown eyes. The bags under his eyes and loss of water through sweat and vomit worrying me.

"Love, please drink this. We have to keep you hydrated," I whisper helping him sit up and start to sip at the water. I gently keep my hold on him not wanting him to flop back down. I keep him close my fingers running through his hair at the back of his head.

When he has managed to drink the entire bottle I let him lay back down and snuggle into my side beneath the sheets. 

"I'm sorry, Hazza. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just didn't think the morning sickness was that big of a deal, but I suppose between staying up all night with the twins and the breast feeding it is draining me a little more than expected," he apologizes the feeling of his tears hitting my bare skin making my heart shatter.

"It's okay, Li. Just close your eyes and get some sleep. Dr. Ada will be here soon and she'll give you everything you're going to need," I promise him resting my cheek on the top of his fluffy head as he snuggles in closer. Unable to help myself I find myself drifting to sleep as well.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

"Wakey wakey! Dr. Ada is here!" Louis' cheerful voice greets me like usual in the morning. I blink a couple of times trying to get the sleep from my eyes. Deciding to at least put some pants on before she actually comes into our room I get out of bed stretching knowing that Louis is enjoying the view and based on the reddened cheeks of Liam when I turn around he most defiantly had as well. 

Liam is sitting up, his skin less clammy than yesterday, the bags under his eyes starting to disappear and looking much better over all. He is holding Luke close and is breastfeeding him like usual in the morning. This makes me pout, but I choose to say nothing. I just hope we can take one more feeding off the twins' schedule soon.

By the time my pants are on there is a light knock on our hotel room door. I go over to open the door for Dr. Ada. 

Like usual she looks totally professional, her jet black hair pulled back into a bun, her clothes appearing to never wrinkle and a smile that lights up her face that makes it seem she has never had a tiring day in her life. I must admit I envy her for that.

"Good morning gentlemen. Now where is my patient?" she greets us giving both Louis and I quick hugs. 

"He's laying down in bed feeding Luke. He should be finished soon," Louis replies leading the way further into the hotel room. 

"Just finished actually. Louis can you take him?" Liam asks handing Luke over to Louis, who Louis greets with funny noises and a tickling session making the little boys squeals echo throughout the room. 

"I think the people next door and below us hate us," Louis laughs as he places Luke in the play crib with a bunch of his favorite toys.

"Aw, who could hate that little giggle though?" Dr. Ada laughs as she gets some of her equipment ready to examine Liam.

"Maybe, but I doubt they love Jeremiah's crying," Liam sighs glancing over at his sleeping oldest who still isn't feeling that great. 

"I'll check up on him again if it'll make you feel better, but I'm sure that in another day or two he'll be once again his happy, curious self," Dr. Ada assures him making Liam visibly relax a little, "Now I have heard rumor you might be pregnant again and that it might be some rough morning sickness that you're experiencing." 

At her words Liam nods a little suddenly looking a little green. Knowing he will be about to be sick again I hurry into the bathroom grabbing the trashcan. I put the trashcan in his lap and as soon as I do he starts to get sick. I rub his back soothingly while also holding the bucket steady. He stops and takes the time to breath before once again painfully gagging tears filling his eyes running down his cheeks. 

Once he finishes he flops back into the pillows exhausted. Dr. Ada takes the trash disappearing into the bathroom with it. Louis hands me a wet wash cloth and I wipe Liam's face clean for him cleaning away any signs of vomit and the tears that cascade down his cheeks.

"This sucks," he grumbles nuzzling into my lap.

"I know babe. I'm sorry," I whisper kissing the top of his head as he snuggles into me. 

"Alright Liam, I want to confirm if you're pregnant or not. Can I have you roll lay flat on your back, please?" Dr. Ada asks as she gets her portable ultrasound machine ready with the help of Melissa, who had snuck in behind her.

Liam sighs and rolls onto his back, but when I try to get up he grabs my hand.

"You and Louis stay with me, right here?" he asks looking up at me with his big brown eyes a glisten of hope in his eyes.

"I'm staying right here," Louis confirms taking Liam's other side kissing Liam gently on the cheek. 

"Alright Liam, you know the routine. Like before when you were early in your first pregnancy we can't do an ultrasound on your tummy, because the baby is too little. So we'll have to see it through the same way it was produced," she smiles at him as he visibly cringes. 

"Do we have to? Can we just do a test? I don't know if I want to see the baby if it means having to see it that way," he mumbles pouting which makes her just smile.

"Liam, it would be better if we could get a visual and do you really want to take away Harry and Louis' chance at seeing the baby?" Dr. Ada asks already pulling the blankets away from around him. He tries to pull his blanket back but Louis slaps his hand away.

"I thought you were fighting for my freedom?" Liam pouts at Louis glaring at him. 

"I want to see if there is a baby in there. Screw some test I like visuals better. Now lay back and relax we're right here and it's not like it's something we have never seen before," Louis reminds Liam as he pulls the blankets away from him and puts them safely at the end of the bed.

"Liam, I need you to pull your pants down," Dr. Ada orders him. He does as she says rather reluctantly. 

Dr. Ada goes on with what she needs to do with the help of Melissa. 15 minutes after fussing and arguments we finally have an image up on the screen of a small little blob with a heartbeat.

I feel Liam's hand wrap around mine and I can feel tears falling down my cheeks. I glance over at Louis and he as well is crying. There is a baby in there. Our baby is in the man I love.

After checking everything Dr. Ada turns the machine off and takes it out of Liam much to his visible relief. Once she does that he is snuggled into my side trembling. That is defiantly something he does not enjoy.

"Don't worry Liam the next one will be just an ultrasound we can do on your tummy," she assures him as she packs up her stuff. 

"Good, I do not want to do that again," Liam mumbles into my chest, but he has tears fall down his cheeks, tears of joy based on the goofy smile on his face. 

"Is it just one?" Liam asks wiping away his tears to face Dr. Ada.

"It's too early to tell so we don't know for sure, but based on the looks I would say so. I should also congratulate you guys on the relationship you're all in. It's obvious it centers around a certain Carrier," Dr. Ada smiles at Liam making him blush.

"It's common you know for Carriers to be in relationships with more than one person. It's easier to keep them safe that way and keep each other in line so nobody gets to controlling over the Carrier. I am actually relieved because I have noticed Zayn being a little too possessive," Melissa speaks up smiling at us like she has just announced the weather or something. 

"Anyway here are some vitamins. Have him take it easy for the next couple of months. Carrier morning sickness as you know can be brutal. Now I would recommend for him to start getting the twins off breast feeding. It will be brutal for his body to provide enough nourishment for himself, two growing babies, and another unborn child inside him. Other than that I don't think I have anything else. Another check up in a month or so. Any complications feel free to come to me. Could I have a word with you two outside real quick?" Dr. Ada asks motioning to Louis and I, "Melissa will help you clean up and get ready for the morning Liam. Based on your facial expression I would say you're still not feeling well," Dr. Ada smiles at him before motioning for us to follow her. 

Louis and I follow her out the hotel room door. I give Liam one last lingering glance before closing the door behind me. 

"I need to let you know,I have already told Paddy to be more on alert than usual, there are some doctors that have shown an interest in Liam. They're not really even doctors they're more scientist that specialize in Carriers, only they're not the same as me. They're dangerous. They do experiments that are quite questionable. Some say they work for the government others say they work for some mad man and some question the difference. Either way we don't want Liam in their hands. He's a Clover Carrier which makes him rare and they believe Clover Carriers can gain more abilities with their experiments including immortality, mind reading, telekinesis, and anything else they can think would be useful. All I know is we have to keep Liam away from them. Please be more on your guard and let Zayn know as well. I know what little I have been able to learn from research and talking to collogues but there isn't much and all say they are dangerous and just use Carriers. Please be on your guard. I'll keep you informed," she gives one last smile before disappearing down the hallway and Melissa appears from the room taking the equipment with her. She gives us one last smile before disappearing down the hall with her mother.

"Why can't people just leave Liam alone?" Louis sighs from beside me worry in his bright blue eyes.

"Because people are cruel and don't understand," I sigh walking into the hotel room. Liam is up out of bed holding Jeremiah close as Jeremiah cries. Liam lays Jeremiah down on the bed and begins changing his diaper. Jeremiah stays quiet and looks up at his daddy with his eyes that are identical to his daddy's. He gets him dressed in a little onesie with a puppy dog on it before laying him down in the play pen with his brother kissing the top of his brunette head.

"He looks like you," I say wrapping my arms around Liam's waist resting my hands on his still flat tummy.

"He has Zayn's skin tone. He is far darker than what I ever was, but other than that you're right. He looks like me. I think he will have his Baba's cheekbones though," Liam smiles at me leaning into my arms. 

"What did Dr. Ada have to say to you?" Liam asks his puppy eyes meeting Louis' sassy blue.

"Um just about the pregnancy and stuff. Nothing to really worry about," I reply rubbing his back trying to comfort him and get him to not worry about it.

"I never said I was worried. Is there something I should be worried about?" Liam asks earning me a very dirty look from Louis.

"No, she just wanted to make sure our four way love wasn't going to turn into a battlefield and pretty much gave us the speech to be good to you or else," Louis quickly covers for me.

Liam's only response is a whimper. 

"What's wrong, Li?" Louis asks coming over to Liam as I turn Liam so I can look him in the eyes.

"Stomach...ugh...cramp," he gasps out as Louis and I grab him helping him over to the bed where we lay him down.

"How long did the cramps last when you were pregnant with the twins?" Louis asks rubbing the cramping muscles there.

"For the first three months. I hate this, hopefully I'll be okay in two months or so," Liam assures us as he relaxes into the pillows tears of pain stinging his eyes.

"Niall and I will go to the interview today. It's just a radio show so it won't be huge. Louis stay here and take care of Liam and the twins," I say untangling myself from Liam as I get up running my fingers through my hair trying to tidy it up.

I kiss Liam and Louis and then peck the top of the twins' heads before slipping out the hotel room door with one last lingering smile at my two boyfriends. 

With the door closed I let my worry cease me. 

Something tells me this pregnancy will be just as eventful as the last if not more.


	26. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

Liam's POV

Zayn is not thrilled.

It took me an entire month to build up the courage to tell him that I am pregnant again and with Louis or Harry's child. Louis had threatened to do it himself, but I told him it was something I had to do. Harry was understanding and talked me into finally calling him after an entire month.

I had called him through Skype, wanting to do it face to face. Luke sat in my lap and Jeremiah was off to my side on the floor playing with a pile of blocks. I made sure I looked okay, that my shirt was a little baggy for to me it looks as though I am putting on weight already, but it could be just my imagination.

It didn't take long for him to answer, it never does. 

"Hey love. How are you and how is my little man?" Zayn asks turning his attention to Luke making funny faces at him. Luke looks up at his Baba and giggles at his silliness falling back into me laughing. Jeremiah noticing the laughter from his brother crawls over to me wanting to know what is going on. I pick him up off the floor sitting him in my lap alongside his brother taking the toy truck in his hands with him. I take his bib and wipe away some of the slobber he has all over his face. 

"They're crawling now?" Zayn asks excitedly watching as I tend to our oldest.

"Yeah, well Jeremiah is. Luke likes to scoot around, but he'll crawl a little. They have also started teething which is driving me nuts. They're drooling all over themselves, which is great except their cranky sometimes and Niall flipped out when he picked Jeremiah up and got baby slobber over himself. He thought it was vomit," I had laughed at the memory and when I glanced up at Zayn I could see he was smiling as well but in his eyes was this sadness that broke my heart.

"That's great. They're growing up so much. They're now seven months aren't they? I can't believe it's been only two months sense you left, it seems so much longer," the sadness in his voice makes me want to bring him here with me. 

"Come with us. Nobody would mind and you have a right to watch your sons grow up, please they miss their Baba," I had pleaded with him.

"Liam...we discuss this every time. I want to start a solo career. I'm working on music and doing other things," he said with a sigh.

"You can make music with us. We're your family, Zee. I miss you and so do the boys. Remember that time we tried to get the boys to say Baba? Luke is getting there he says Ba now," I had continued to plead.

"We could be a family you know. We could travel together, create music together. Forget One Direction, Li. Come home to me. We'll be an R&B duo. You the boys and I on the road, Naughty Boy our manager, being able to do our own thing," Zayn's words make me look up tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"Zee, were you serious about Louis and Harry? About me being able to be with them as well?" I asked not meeting his eyes as I Luke's tiny hand in mine and count his fingers under my breath making him look up at me with big brown eyes as though asking me what I am doing.

"Yes, I don't mind that. I am fine with Lirry, Lilo or whatever. Liam, what's wrong? Look at me love," Zayn's voice had gone soft and I finally look letting him see the tears running my cheeks.

"Zee, I'm pregnant again. It's either Louis' or Harry's. I can't leave One Direction to join some duo. Our family is not just you and I. It's Louis and Harry as well. You have to remember that," I said tears of worry running down my cheeks. What if he had changed his mind? 

"Oh...I see...Naughty Boy told me that letting you go was stupid and letting Louis and Harry have this relationship with you was insane. He said they would have you against me in no time. I sort of could see it in Louis, but Harry I didn't see coming. How far along are you?"

"Two months..." It felt as though he had changed his mind and it was scaring me.

"They didn't even wait. I guess Naughty Boy was right, I'm not really needed in One Direction anymore or really in the Malik family, or Tomlinson or whatever your last name and my sons' names are," his words made no sense. What is he talking about?

"Zayn, I'm marrying you when I get home. It's Jeremiah Javvad Malik and Lucas James Malik. What is going on with you? I'm so confused..." I had mumbled out tears cascading down my cheeks.

"Then you'll marry Louis and then Harry. That's fine and I'm happy that I am marrying you and owning a part of you. That is what it is you know. We all love YOU and any baby you will give us all, but it is that. You are being owned by us, signed away. You marry us Liam, you are also signing away you. You put on our rings it's a mark of owner ship and I am proud to be one of the owners of Liam James," Zayn's words were making no sense. Why is he saying these things? 

"I-I don't know why you're saying this, but it's not okay. I-I will talk to you later. Call me when you're are making sense not being w-weird," I had stuttered out reaching out to turn the Skype call off, "I-I love you, Zee," I stuttered out.

"I love to Li," his words echo in my ears even after I turn the call off.

Now laying out on my bed staring up at the ceiling, the twins tucked into bed I have tears running down my cheeks and feel so confused. 

"Liam, what's wrong?" the sound of Louis' voice makes me look up. Tears soak my pillow and my eyes are red and irritated from all the crying I have done sense I ended the call with Zayn an hour ago.

"Z-Zayn said marrying any of you will be like you owning me. H-He wants me to join some R&B duo with him...He says he isn't needed by us...I'm so confused. It's like he doesn't want any of this, but he said he was okay with it...I-I don't know what's going," I sob feeling so lost and confused. Louis' arm wrap themselves around me holding me close to him as I cry. He rub his hands up and down my back whispering in my ear sweet nonsense. 

"I'll talk to him, Liam. That doesn't sound like Zayn. I'll get to the bottom of it, babe. Just get some sleep for now," Louis whispers in my ear laying me down on the bed pulling the blankets up around me. 

I let my eyes drift to a close as I feel Louis leave the bed, but sleep does not find me due to headache that haunts me with a familiar nausea from morning sickness. I keep my eyes closed and listen quietly to what is going on around me.

"Why do you look like you have just been tasked with the most difficult puzzle ever?" I hear Harry's husky voice ask as the bed sinks in at the end.

"Liam called Zayn. By the sounds of it he was talking crazy. He wanted Liam to leave us and join an R&B duo with him. He told Liam that marrying any of us would be like us owning him. He doesn't sound like Zayn at all. He had Liam all worked up," Louis tells Harry and I can hear him pacing the length of our hotel room his socks rubbing against the carpet.

"Zayn said that? When we talked to him yesterday he was fine. He wouldn't work upset Liam intentionally either. He knows the word "owning" upsets Liam. What is going on?" Harry responds concern in his voice and I feel his hand rest on my leg.

"I'm going to call Trisha to see what she knows. There has to be something going on," Louis responds and I can hear the sound of him going through the contacts on his phone. 

Not wanting to be left out any longer and needing to know what is going on I open my eyes and sit up letting them know that I am awake. 

"Can't sleep?" Harry asks crawling over to me and laying on the other side of the bed letting me snuggle up to him.

"No, I need to know what is going on with Zayn. I'm worried and if something is wrong then I should know. He's the father of my sons and the man I'm going to marry soon," I reply snuggling close to him as Louis settles in on the other side of me putting his phone of speaker for us all to hear.

Louis slides his hand into mine giving it a comforting squeeze as we hear the phone ring.

"Hello? Louis?" the sound of Trisha voice asks through the speaker of the phone.

"Hi Trisha. We have reason to be concerned about Zayn. Liam called him to let him know he is pregnant again but with Harry or I's child, he was acting rather strangely and saying something that upset Liam. Do you know if he is doing okay?" Louis asks eager for an answer, but keeps his voice neutral.

"Congratulation's boys, Zayn told me about your shard love for Liam. He was rather excited telling me he thought it was best for Liam and all of your safety. To answer your question he called me today and was acting a little...off. He talked about the twins, Liam and his career. He talked about ownership and Naughty Boy wanting Liam to join an R&B duo with him. It was all rather odd and actually had me wondering if he was on drugs or drinking. It was so unlike him," Trisha responds making my heart twist. I am relieved that he more than likely didn't mean a lot of what is said, but I worry what may be wrong with him and what made him say those things to not only me about his mum as well. 

"Thanks Trisha. We're going to give him a call and do some poking around if we find out anything we'll be sure to give you a call," Harry speaks up worry in his voice as well.

"Alright thank lads. Have a good night and make sure to get your, Zayn's and Liam's butt down here when you get home. I want to see my grandsons," she says making me smile as Louis and Harry hang up the phone.

"Are we really going to call him?" I ask resting my head on Louis' chest as he scrolls through his contacts once again.

"No, I don't think it will do us much good. I'm going to give Paul a call. He is closer than what we are and he is probably the only one that I trust to do this with maybe the exception of Simon," he replies as he proceeds to call our former tour manager/bodyguard and friend. 

"Your tummy is starting to get a little blubber," Harry whispers in my ear making me blush as he runs his hand over my stomach where our newest little one is growing.

"Just think in another month or two there is going to be a visible bump," Louis grins at me kissing my forehead.

I don't get the chance to reply for the phone's ring fills the air. At the second ring Paul picks up.

"Hey Louis, or more thank likely lads," Paul greets us knowing that he is on speaker.

"Hi Paul," we all say at once and the sound his laughter makes me smile. I have missed our Tour Dad and wish he was the one here instead of the dick head Sam.

"What's going?" Paul asks his tone going serious knowing something is up for us to call this late at night.

"We're on tour as you probably know and Zayn has been acting weird. We have no way of reaching him to figure out what is going on. Liam had called him earlier tonight to tell him of the new pregnancy and based on what we have been told he was acting weird and actually upset Liam," Harry speaks up for Louis.

"Congratulations on the new baby and your four's relationship, which does not surprise me I have seen it in the four of you for years. Niall and I have actually been making bets for when it would happen," Paul laughs making us all smile and my cheeks go red, "As for Zayn that is weird he would never upset Liam if he could help it. I'm going to guess you want me to go over there and do a little snooping. Make sure Naughty Boy isn't being Naughty and slipping something into Zayn's foods?" 

"You know us so well. There is a key to his house at my and Harry's place on the dinning room table. I believe you still have a key to that?" Louis asks a smile on his face.

"Sure do. I'll take care of this, lads. Don't worry. Just keep out of trouble, and take care of each other and those little ones. I want you lads to get your arses out here to see me and the family. Bring them little ones with you, I want to meet them," Paul's words bring a smile to my face and tears to my eyes.

"We sure will Paul, love ya," I speak up for the first time missing our fatherly figure that use to be always there for us everyday and just down the hall. 

"Love you lads too, now get some sleep," he orders us before ending the call. 

"I miss him," I admit wiping away my tears with the back of my hand before snuggling back into Louis' chest with Harry's arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"Me too. This bastard Sam doesn't even compare to Paul. Sam is manipulative, money hungry asshole. Paul was a loving, protective, father figure that we all need," Louis agrees his fingers running absently through my hair as he talks.

My eyes start to drift shut as I listen to Harry and Louis' conversation. Enjoying the warmth of them around me and the sound of their voices.

Just when I think I'm going to get some sleep my stomach takes a violent jolt. I can feel vomit rising up in the back of my throat my stomach in knots.

I push the covers away from me and manage to get out of bed and make it to the bathroom where I throw up violently into the toilet. The actions making my head spin, stomach muscles scream and eyes burn. 

I feel hands on my back and can hear the water turn on above me. 

I keep vomiting until finally the nausea disappears. I collapse back into the arms behind me feeling exhausted. 

"Here wash out your mouth," Louis hands me a cup of water. I do as he asks rinsing out the taste of vomit spitting it out into the toilet and I accept the bottled water he hands me sipping at it a little knowing I need to stay hydrated.

I let Louis wipe down my face with a warm washcloth well also cleaning my chest and neck that had some dribbled on it. Harry picks me up off the floor carrying me back into the bedroom. He tucks me safely into bed where they both join me wrapping their arms around me. 

My body relaxes in the cocoon of safety. My eyes drifting to a close again. I don't get to sleep though for fifteen minutes later Louis' phone rings.

"It's Paul," Louis grumbles sleep in his voice as he brings the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

Harry and I lean in anxious to hear what Paul has to say. The three of us now so squished together that I don't think we could move our hand without slapping somebody somewhere.

"I went to Zayn's house. He wasn't there. He's at the studio with Naughty Boy and a couple of others I didn't recognize. Got the house and checked everything. There are no signs of him partying or doing any heavy drinking or doing any drugs, that I expected he would. I did check the fridge though and it smells of something that I can't put my finger on. The entire fridge smells of it. I bagged some of it and took it with me to take into Dr. Ada's son Daniel. He might be able to tell us if something is up," Paul responds making my jaw drop. 

"Dr. Ada has a son?! Why didn't I know this?!" Louis asks loudly waking up Jeremiah which wakes Luke. I flick him in the nose annoyed as I crawl out of bed purposely going over the top of Louis making him groan in pain as I plop my butt down on his stomach. 

He turns the phone on speaker so I can still hear what is going on as I try to get the twins to settle down again. Harry joins me taking Jeremiah knowing that I am the only one that can actually get Luke to go to sleep. 

"Yes, he has been helping with security. Former FBI agent for the US government actually. He has been trained to find any substances in this crap or not. He is working on better plan for your security with management. Dr. Ada and I recommended him and they agreed or they would look like idiots for turning him down. I can't believe nobody told you, the changes will come into effect soon," Paul replies making me actually smile a relieved smile as I hush Luke holding him to my chest rubbing his back trying to get him to sleep.

"Well thank you Paul. Keep us posted," Louis tells him before ending the call rather abruptly. 

"At least we know we have a good guy on our side," Harry sighs sadly as he struggles to get Jeremiah to stop crying and go back to sleep.

"Why are you two be so fussy tonight?" Louis asks coming over to where I rock Luke gently trying to get him to sleep.

"It's the teething," I sigh kissing Luke's soft dark head of hair. 

"Why don't we try singing to them?" Harry asks not getting any further with Jeremiah who has turned to trying to chew on Harry's shirt as he cries.

"Won't hurt to try. What song do you want to do?" I ask eager to try anything. After crying and vomiting for half the night I just want to get some sleep.

"Somewhere Over The Rainbow? My mum use to sing it to me," Louis suggests.

We all nod in agreement and Louis begins:

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dreamed of 

Once in a lullaby

I take over careful to not stir Luke keeping my voice soft and warm:

Somewhere over the rainbow

Blue birds fly

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Dreams really do come true

Harry takes the next line smiling a warm smile as Jeremiah's eyes start to drift closed:

Someday I'll wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

It seems to be working and our voices harmonize as Louis and I join in:

Oh somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

And the dream that you dare to,

oh why, oh why can't I?

Well I see trees of green and red roses too,

I'll watch them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself 

What a wonderful world

Jeremiah is fast asleep in Harry's arms and he lowers him down into his crib kissing the top of his sleeping head as Louis and I continue:

Well I see skies of blue

And I see clouds of white 

And the brightness of day

I like the dark

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Harry joins in again trying to get our stubborn youngest son to sleep:

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces of people passing by

I see friends shaking hands

Saying, "How do you do?"

They're really saying, I...I love you

Luke's eyes are drifting shut as we continue:

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,

They'll learn much more than we'll know

And I think to myself 

What a wonderful world

I settle Luke down in his crib kissing his head gently before going over to bed myself feeling exhausted. Louis and Harry follow close behind me crawling in as well their arms wrapped around me as I let my head hit the pillow and they continue to sing:

Someday I'll wish upon a star, 

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops 

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

And the last thing I hear as sleep takes me:

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high

And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I?


	27. Dazed and Confused

Liam's POV

"They drugged him," Harry's words make me stop in my task of trying to get Luke to eat some baby food. He keeps hitting the spoon away splattering baby food all over himself, I and the tour bus' tiny kitchen. Which of course makes him fall into a fit of giggles. 

"Somebody drugged, Zayn? With what and why?" I ask wiping the baby food off my face trying to dodge Luke's hands as he grabs at my shirt whimpering wanting milk not baby food.

"They gave him some South American drug called scopolamine. I guess it would put him in a robot like state and they could tell him to do anything. Daniel, Dr. Ada's son, said that who ever gave it to him could have told him to murder somebody and he would have done it. When he called you and his mum he must have been told what to say,I don't really know how it works. Really weird and scary. The drug is highly illegal for obvious reasons and is difficult to get," Harry explains a look of shock in his eyes his cell phone held limply in his hand.

"I bet you it was Naughty Boy and maybe even Perrie. They have enough reason to do it. Both their careers rely on Zayn and they're cruel enough to do it. I never trusted either one of them from the start. The question is what are their big game plan and how the hell are we going to get Zayn out of there?" Louis asks taking a seat in the booth as Niall and him both come over to join in on the conversation.

"I don't know. I just want him here and safe," I reply feeling like every nerve in my is on edge. What could they possibly want so bad that they would have to brainwash Zayn to get it? 

I focus on trying to get Luke to eat, but he keeps fussing and hitting at me and pulling the top of my shirt. Not wanting to put up with this I give in. I pull him into my lap and take my shirt off tossing it to the side before letting him lean in and suck at my nipple wincing a little when his tiny teeth bit the sensitive skin. I keep my other hand below his feet, on my stomach not wanting him to kick me on accident. 

"Liam, you can't always give in. You need to start getting him to eat baby food. Try giving baby formula out of a baby bottle. It might help, the feeling of the top would be similar to nipple," Niall suggests watching as I lean into Louis' legs tiredly.

"I know, but what am I suppose to do. He won't eat the baby food and doesn't like the taste of formula he puked it all up when I tried to give him to last time. I don't understand why he is being more difficult than Jeremiah. Jeremiah has stopped entirely breast feeding," I sigh rubbing my youngest son's back worriedly. I don't know if I can keep up the feedings with the pregnancy. It all feels like too much and I am always exhausted. 

"He has always been a daddy's boy, probably doesn't want to lose the closeness he has with you with the feedings. Try doing some formula and snuggling afterwards or we could get one of those pumps to take the breast milk right out and give it to him through a bottle," Harry suggests making me sigh. 

"I don't know. Those things I have heard hurt and I don't know if they're safe while pregnant. I'll just keep experimenting and try snuggling always after," I sigh relaxing into Louis' touch as runs his fingers through my hair,"Does anybody have any ideas about Zayn? I don't want him being brainwashed by whoever. He needs to be here with us," I say wanting the attention off Luke and I and also wanting to focus on the real problem at hand.

"I say we call Daniel and Paul back. Have them get Zayn out of there, kidnap him if they have to," Niall suggests.

"That could get them in trouble and we wouldn't find the who or why," Harry says as he sits on the floor beside me playing with Jeremiah. 

"We KNOW who. It's the jack ass and whore. I would love to get them pinned for it. I wonder if they'll look good in orange? Hm is it bad I can see both of them in prison uniforms?" Louis laughs at the end a smile playing across his lips.

"We don't know that for sure. I don't like Perrie or Naughty Boy all that much either, but I don't think they're capable of something like this. I think they genuinely care about Zayn," I argue as I burp Luke after he finally stops sucking on my sensitive skin.

"They did it and the only reason you can't see it is because you see the good in everybody, which isn't a bad thing, it's just dangerous and makes you oblivious," Louis tells me giving my shoulder a squeeze, but his words hurt even though they are true.

"Louis that was uncalled for," Harry speaks up in my defense slapping Louis on the arm. 

"Sorry, Lili," Louis leans in kissing my cheek making me smile a little. 

"I hate to say but Louis is right. There is nobody else I could see doing it or wanting to. We can't do anything from the US so I say leave this to Daniel and Paul to solve," Niall continues.

"I agree, Daniel and Paul will know how to handle this better than what we do. They'll come up with a better plan that will probably get Perrie and Naughty Boy arrested," Harry agrees and I nod agreeing as well. As much as I want Zayn here now and away from it all we need to make sure the people doing it to him are caught.

"Alright, give them a call Harry. This is one of those moments I wish we were bad ass spies and not pop stars," Louis sighs massaging my shoulders absently as I cradle a sleeping Luke. 

"Do you want me to put him to bed, Li?" Niall asks already reaching out for Luke. 

"Please," I hand Luke over to him careful to not stir him. Once Luke is gone I lay back fully into Louis my hand going to the small bump that is already making it self known. 

"It's weird how quickly you show, but I love it. I love seeing that the baby or babies are doing great and are healthy," Louis smiles draping his arms over my shoulders so that his hands can travel down to my rounding stomach.

"We have been over this Louis. There is only one baby," I argue with him leaning further into him nuzzling his arm.

"It is too soon to tell, Li. And if they are my babies believe me there will be BABBIES," Louis grins at me kissing my cheek as he runs his fingers up and down my stomach tracing the v line that leads down to my lower region.

"Stop being naughty Jeremiah is right here," I tell him pushing his hands away so I can turn my attention to my oldest.

He has been so busy playing with the blocks in front of him he didn't even notice what is going on around him. 

"Hey you..." I wrap my hands around him pulling him to me before flipping him around and blowing raspberries into his belly. This makes him giggle loudly patting at my head. I put him back down in my lap watching as Louis proceeds to play peek-a-boo with him.

"Hey, how you doing?" Harry sits down right behind me on the floor letting me lean into him as his hands go to my belly rubbing small circles there, his lips brushing the tip of my hair sending warmth through my body. I keep a hand on Jeremiah's back drawing random shapes and letters with my finger. 

"I'm okay, a little nauseous, and worried," I reply absently as I write Zayn's name out on the back of my son as he busily plays peek-a-boo with Louis.

"He's going to be okay, Liam. Daniel and Paul assured me they would take care of it," Harry whispers in my ear nibbling at it playfully.

"I can't help but worry. Harry, what if they were also using him to get to me? He said on the phone he wanted me to quit 1D and come home to join some R&B duo. What if this is happening to him because of me?" I ask my voice cracking with emotion as tears fly down my cheeks.

Louis looks up at me worry in his eyes. He smiles softly before picking Jeremiah up and carrying him off to get him to sleep.

"Liam, even if they were trying to use him to get to you that is in no way your fault. This is their fault. There may be things that will happen to all of us due to you being a Carrier, but Liam any of it that happens is NOT your fault. I know there are times being a Carrier feels more like a curse than a gift, but when you think that look at the twins, think about those babies or baby in your belly. Think about how it brought our odd family together. Liam, we love you and no matter what happens we would NEVER blame you and neither should you," he says taking my chin in his hand making me look up at him. His emerald eyes shine back at me and the look in those eyes is determination and love.

I choke back a sob and nob unable to speak. He just wraps his arms around me pulling me in close so that I am practically sitting on his lap. He rubs his my back and whispers sweet nonsense in my hair. One of my hands are entangled in his shirt clinging to the fabric as I sob, my other hand is on my belly rubbing it and fighting the cramps and nausea that is there.

We stay like that him holding me close to him until my sobs drift to silence and my eyes are struggling to stay open.

"Let's get you to bed, love," he whispers in my ear as sleep tugs at me. I feel myself be lifted up off the floor. I just snuggle closer to his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat against my ear and the warmth of his breath warming my bare upper half.

I feel the mattresses of my bunk beneath me as he lays be down gently pulling the blankets up around me. 

"I love you Liam James," he whispers his lips brushing my forehead. 

The words I love you are at the edge of my lips but I am asleep before I can even voice them.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d

SCCCREECCCCHHHH!!

I open my eyes startled wake as the entire bus shifts as the driver slams on the breaks. I grab the edge of my bunk to keep myself from sliding anywhere.

I can hear the sound of horns honking and footsteps on the carpet floor. Everything is pitch black and I can't even see my hand in front of my face. I pull back my privacy curtain and make my way out of bed. Niall and Harry are already up. 

I can make them out thanks to the little light outside. Their eyes both show signs of sleep, but yet you can see the adrenaline and worry in their eyes.

"What is going?" I hiss stepping just to the right resting my hand on the top of Luke prepared to grab him and Jeremiah if I have to.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to head up to the front and ask the driver. Niall wake up Louis," Harry orders before disappearing into a shadowy figure as he makes his way to the driver. 

I place my hand on my tummy as it does a flip making my world spin with nausea. The bus slamming on the breaks defiantly didn't help my morning sickness.

"Niall, I think I'm going to be sick," is all I get out before I hurry to the small tour bus bathroom. Not able to make it the toilet I throw up in the sink. 

What a perfect time to be sick? I clutch at my stomach with one hand as I brace myself with the other as I gag into the sink.

"Liam? Crap, it's okay just breath. We need to get you and the twins off the bus, okay?" I hear Paddy's voice ask his hand on my back as I finish getting sick, but my head still is light and I feel like the entire world is spinning. 

"Paddy, what's going on?" I ask letting him wrap an arm around me guiding me out of the small bathroom.

"There was an accident in front of us. A semi collided with a school bus which triggered a pile up in front of us. What has a worried though is that some of the people are getting out of their cars and coming up to the bus. Some of them are trying to get in and it's not safe for you and the babies. Everybody in security thinks some of them know this is your bus and is trying to get in," Paddy informs me his arm one of the only things keeping me walking upright.

"Is it safe for the babies and I to go out there? Paddy...ugh..." I into his arms as a cramp hits suddenly feeling very unwell.

"Shit, hold on Liam. Andy, have them keep the people outside away! Louis do you have the twins?" I hear Paddy ask as he half carries me. 

"Oh my God...what is happening?! It hurts, it hurts!" I cry out another cramp moving through me that feels more like contractions.

"Shit, it's happening get Dr. Ada ready. I'm going to bring Liam straight to her. Liam, just breath deeply through your mouth you're okay," Paddy whispers the last part in my ear as I feel myself be lifted up off the floor and into his arms. A blanket covers my half naked body and I tug it close clinging tightly to it as a pain travels through my entire body, making every muscles hurt and feel like it is burning.

"AHH!! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" I cry out closing my eyes tightly as I feel the door open and the cool night air pierce my skin. 

There is a lot of yelling, screams, and flashes. There is the smell of burning rubber, fire and something that smells horribly of burning meat. I can feel hands grabbing at me and pulling, but they disappear with some yelling and flashes. 

It all disappears again when I am carried into yet another bus. I look up trying to make out what is happening, but my vision is blurry and all I can see is bright lights. There is a smell of sterilization in the air, and I can hear frantic whispers. 

They lower me down onto something cold and has this weird crinkling sounding sheets. 

"Liam? Honey, can you hear me? It's Dr. Ada. Do you know what's happening to you?" I hear Dr. Ada's soft voice in my ear as a bright light fills my vision along with a funny little shadow that looks like a person standing in front of the sun. 

I open my mouth to answer her question but all that comes out is a yell of pain as that burning feeling fills me again. What is happening?

I can hear familiar crying off in the distance but it feels like they're a mile away.

"Jeremiah? Luke?" I whisper barely audible to even myself. 

"It's okay. They're safe, Liam. You're safe, babe," Louis whispers in my ear his fingers going to my hair where I can feel his fingers running through my hair. I whimper needing his touch.

"Make sure the doors are locked Andy. Paddy close all the windows, pull down the safety curtains," I hear Dr. Ada order sternly as I feel hands touching my body. 

I reach out for Louis feeling so confused. Who is touching me? What are safety curtains? What is happening to me? What is happening outside?

"It's okay Liam. It's just me, Melissa. I'm going to poke you. We need to get an IV into you, okay?" I hear Melissa's soft voice ask me just before I feel the pinch she had warned me about in my arm.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here, Dr. Ada?" The sound of Harry's voice makes me try to sit up to see him and what he meant, but a weight is on my chest preventing me.

"Liam, I need you to relax. Okay? Just relax, you're okay. You're safe...." Melissa whispers to me as I feel a hand squeeze mine. 

I feel a fluid fill my veins and my eyes start to drip the feeling of somebody's hand assuring me I'm okay even though I don't know what is happening.


	28. Life Altering

Liam's POV

 

"Liam, love. Open your eyes, let me see those puppy dog browns," a warm voice whispers in my ear. I can feel this person's hand holding mine and I feel a weight on one of my legs. Somebody's fingertips are dancing through my hair. I feel an IV in my arm and everything feels like it weighs a ton. 

I open my eyes desperate to see what is going on and who is here.

I blink a couple of times looking around me. My eyes slowly adjust to the light of the room. I recognize where I am at as Dr. Ada's medical bus. I am laying in the hospital bed. Across from me I see two cribs right next to each other and I can make out the two forms that lay in them fast asleep. 

I try to look out the window, but where the window was there is now a wall of steel. 

"We had to close them. We couldn't risk anybody smashing their way in. I bet you didn't even know about our fancy steel curtains," Dr. Ada smiles from above me.

"W-What happened?" I ask my voice hoarse. A straw is held out in front of me and I take a small sip relief filling me at the taste of the cold water as it runs down my dry throat. I meet eyes with the person that offered me the drink and smile when I see the ice blue eyes meet mine.

"Liam, what is the last thing you remember?" Dr. Ada asks confusing me.

"We were on the bus...I was asleep. I think the bus hit the breaks, I don't remember why. It woke me up...I remember getting sick and pain...I remember it hurt SO bad. It was awful...I think there were weird smells too. Burning rubber, um fuel maybe and the smell of burning meat...There were people they grabbed me. I-I remember being afraid. Dr. Ada, what happened?" I ask for the second time sense I woke up.

I take in the others around the room, wanting to see what they looked like, what their facial expressions say.

Louis has lost all of his brightness. His smile is fake, I can see it in his eyes. There is smudges of black on his face and there is a large bruise on his upper arm. His hair is a mess, he is only in a pair of sweat pants. 

I glance over to where Harry sits on the edge of my bed his hand resting on my lower leg. His hair for the first time I can remember looks disorderly and is sticking up in odd angles. I didn't even know his hair could do things like that. He has red rings around his eyes telling me he has been crying and even now his eyes are glassy with tears. His smile is watery and breaks my heart. There is smudges of dirt and cuts on his face. He like everybody else, aside from Dr. Ada and Melissa, is in a stage of half-dressed.

Niall is sitting off in the corner in a chair his legs drawn to his chest tears running down his cheeks. There is blood and bruising on his arms. His hair almost looks brown with filth. Andy, our bodyguard, is whispering to him rubbing his back. Trying to get him to calm down.

"He's been like that for the past three hours. We have all tried calming him," Harry comments his words making me shatter. What is so horrible that could do this to my Nialler?

Paddy is by the door phone pressed to his ear. He is dressed all in black. His hair looks like it has been run through too many times. There are bags under his eyes, bruises, swelling and blood covers his arms.

I so badly want to get up and check on the twins, but something tells me they won't let me.

"Are the babies okay?" I ask looking over to the twins and my hand going to my belly. The small curve that is there assures me a little. The wires though that I feel are attached set alarms off in my head. I lift my head up my hands exploring my stomach and any other part of me I can touch. There are wires on my tummy, some on my chest, an IV in my arm, a hospital bracelet around my wrist, I have several pillows propping me up,blankets are draped over me and I am in a gown instead of the PJs I had been in.

"The twins are perfectly healthy. Not even a scratch on them. The ones in your tummy are also perfectly healthy. To answer your previous question, I'm not sure where to begin," Dr. Ada's eyes fill with tears and she looks at the floor not meeting my eyes as she wipes them away.

"Something really bad happened. What?" I ask feeling terrified.

"Liam, over thirty people died last night. We were all there. It was horrible....We were going along like usual the driver was forced to hit the brakes. Up ahead a semi suddenly rolled taking out a school bus. Turns out a large truck rammed a semi ahead of us triggering a HUGE pile up across the highway. There was a lot of traffic nobody could stop in time. That smell was the smell of tires trying to stop on the cement, the oil smell was from cars that were leaking and burning and then the smell of burning meat was the smell of people burning alive," Harry has tears running quickly down his cheeks and my chest tightens.

"Oh my God..." I gasp out my hand going to my stomach as though to protect the little one(s) within from the heartache and from something that has already happened.

"That's not all. Paddy, Dr. Ada and our driver noticed it right away. We were at the tail end of it. None of our crew was hurt in the initial pile up, but the strange thing was not that we were unharmed it was the people coming out of the black SUVs ahead of us, behind us and even from the sides. They were dressed oddly. Some of them wore black suits, others wore hospital gear, either way they were heading our way. Not to the other buses, but to OUR bus. Everybody reacted quickly, we all knew what was happening we just didn't think they would go to these extremes. The scariest thing though was how you got sick so quickly and so horribly it was as if they were already there in the bus with us or had been in the past. We were stunned for a moment not understanding how they had got to you, until it made sense. It all made sense. Zayn's behavior, the people gathering outside the bus, what was happening to you. They weren't trying to get at you, they already had you and they have Zayn. Liam, those people want you they gave you a serum in your food, in your water that would make you the most valuable person alive," Louis tears and words make me so confused. What is talking about? Who were these people? What did it all have to do with Zayn? What serum? What did they know about?

 

"Liam, we have known for over a month that some scientist or doctors of sort have wanted you, needed you. It turns out one of them was on our crew and put a serum that the doctors wanted to give you in your food and drinks. We also believe they injected it into you while you would sleep during rehearsals. It was the make-up artist. Liam, we're not sure what the serum did yet, we do know though that it altered you chemically to give you a new ability. I'm thinking right now a immortality of sorts. Something that would keep you young and able to breed forever... If my research into this group is correct they just made you the Fountain of Youth. Anybody to drink a vile of your blood, your breast milk, to have sex with you would stop aging. It's amazing and totally safe, they've done it before and the man they did it to is still alive and still looks 23 years old even though he was born in 1894. He can't get any cancer, or STD, none of it. They let wealthy people, politicians come to him and have sex with, or drink some thing of him. There is theories on who some of these people that were able to this are. Some including Elvis, Walt Disney, Einstein, Thomas Edison, Henry Ford, and some even say Adolf Hitler somehow got in on it. The list is huge, but none confirmed on who. They wanted a second Carrier that would be able to do this for them, another Fountain of Youth and for whatever reason they chose you," Dr. Ada explains to me making my breath catch in my throat. 

This isn't possible. It can't be. It's all just some horrible nightmare.

"They also use him for a celebrity surrogate. People like Beyoncé, Mick Jagger, Keith Urban, and a list of others that is just long, but again none confirmed. Liam, we think Naughty Boy and Perrie are involved with them. When they had Zayn mention an R&B group, coming home and marriage being an ownership it was all them. Them trying to lure you into their hands. When that failed, they tried to do something extreme. Something so extreme as killing more than 2 dozen people, causing a huge traffic jam and drawing international attention. Not that they would be mentioned they would always disappear, their involvement never known. Some say they work for the government others say they are just a bunch of wealthy horrible scientist. Liam, I know you're scared, but I promise you none of us will let them take you or the babies, for they will unfortunately target the babies as well and any partners you have. We have an army of bodyguards coming in to keep you safe, bodyguards trained and watched over by my son, Daniel, and Paul Higgins. Police departments have been notified, hell we just got a call from the White House and the Prime Minister of the UK," Dr. Ada laughs at the end as she wipes tears away.

"Why Carriers? Why not just anybody?" I ask squeezing Louis' hand tightly.

"Carriers are the only ones that can handle the serum. Something about Carriers allows the serum to thrive in your bodies. Liam, honey, I'm SO sorry. I wish this hadn't happened to you and maybe Zayn was right. Maybe we should have kept you at that cabin," Dr. Ada is now full on crying. She takes my hand in hers squeezing it tightly.

"What about the babies? How does this effect them?" I ask my hand on my stomach and my eyes going over to where the twins sleep.

"All will be fine and based on the research done will cease aging when they are in their 20s, never be able to get answer or any other life threatening disease but other than that will be perfectly normal," Melissa speaks up giving me a half smile her eyes saddened as well.

"Are you going to be able to get Zayn?" I ask my voice starting to tremble as I realize with horror that my life went from weird to insane and never going back.

"That is what Daniel and Paul are working on. They are also trying to get your and the boys family somewhere they'll be safe. How they're going to get Ruth out of hospice though is as wonder to me," Dr. Ada's words catch me off guard. Did she say hospice?

"Why would be Ruth in hospice care? Isn't that like for like losing hope, in coma cases?" I ask confused.

"We should have told you earlier. Li, she's been in a coma sense the twins were born. We didn't want to tell you at the time because we knew you would run off and go heal her which wouldn't have exactly been the best idea at the time. Now though we know you won't run off and try to heal her because there's an ocean between you and her and you can't," Louis grins at me cheekily motioning to the wires I'm hooked up to and Andy and Paul.

"The men that tried to kidnap you that day beat the shit out of her trying to get information on where you went," Niall suddenly adds startling us all. He gets up from the chair he had been sitting in and walks over to us, "Liam, I have always had your back, but ow...."

I cut him off there not wanting to hear him say it, "I know Ni. It's too much. I understand."

He cracks a smile at me shaking his head, "No you dork, now I'm not going to have your back. You're not leaving my sight," he laughs squeezing my shoulder.

"Thanks Nialler. Now that is out of the way does anybody else have some life altering news to share?" I ask wiping away tears that I hadn't realized I had cried with the back of my hand. 

"Ba ba ba ba. lalala phhhh," comes from the direction of one of the cribs making us all crack up laughing. 

"Aw I think he wants you to know Baba is in lalala and went phhh," Louis jokes making me laugh. It actually fit the situation. Their Baba is a little lalala right now and well I don't know what to think of the phhh.

"Oh that reminds me. Liam you need to breast feed the twins otherwise they won't have the advantages of the serum and trust me you'll want them to. It will make sure there is no chance of them getting any kind of terminal illness or life altering ones," Melissa says jumping up out of her seat to retrieve whatever son of my made the cute little noises.

"Okay, I'm going to assume this is one of those better now than later kind of things," I speak up sitting with the help of Louis adjusting my bed.

"Defiantly," Dr. Ada agrees as Louis helps me adjust my hospital style gown so I can breast feed the twins.

"Here let me get those wires out of the way so you can do it a little easier," Dr. Ada takes off the wires on my chest but leaves the ones on my belly. I don't bother asking knowing she knows best and not wanting any more information to process.

I take little Jeremiah into my arms resting him against my chest and urging him to drink. After a little while he finally latches on and I relax into my pillows keeping one of my hands on his back as he drinks.

Louis keeps his hand on my stomach to keep Jeremiah from adjusting the wires or kicking his younger sibling's home. 

"I think you're right you know. Both you and Harry. I think there is only one baby in their and I'll bet it's Harry's. I guess multiples is just me talking because let's face it if there's multiples then it would more than likely mine," Louis laughs a sad. He is clearly heartbroken knowing that the baby in my tummy is probably more than likely not his.

"It's okay, Lou. Someday I promise I'll have your babies," I assure him puckering my lips at him. He laughs leaning in and kisses me before going back to his position.

"You should also think about when you have sex with Liam now you're sticking yourself into the Fountain of Youth so you'll be no longer aging. Consider that. If you want to stop aging at an older age I would say wait till you're ready. There is no taking it back," Dr. Ada warns the lads.

"Liam, fuck me now!" Louis yells making us all laugh. Everybody knows about his Peter Pan Syndrome, "No, I mean it. Is there somewhere a little more private we could go after he's done feeding the babies? If not we could always give everybody a show."

"LOUIS! No!" I laugh my cheeks burning. Only Louis would say something like that in front of everybody, "Ow, that hurt."

I pull Jeremiah away from my chest and hand him to Louis to burp. He is not coming anywhere near my chest right now he needs to know he can not do that when nursing.

"Kudos to you Liam. You handled him biting you awesomely. Are you ready for Luke?" Melissa praises me as she makes a go for Luke. 

"Yeah, just let me clean up this side real quick. Louis can you pull down the gown's other side?" I ask as I take the towel Harry offers me and clean up a little after Jeremiah.

"Here Louis switch me positions. Take care of Jeremiah, I'll help Li with Luke," Harry suggests seeing as Louis struggles to help me and hold my squirming eight month son.

Louis doesn't hesitate. He let's Harry take over as he settles on the end of my bed sitting Jeremiah down so he can play down by my feet under the careful supervision of Louis.

Harry kisses me in greeting before helping me get ready for Luke. He hands Luke over to me and lays him down on my chest. Luke latches on immediately liking nursing a lot more than Jeremiah. Harry keeps a hand on my tummy just as Louis had. 

As Luke feeds I can feel my eyes growing heavy. I struggle to keep them open, but my sudden exhaustion keeps me from holding them open for long.

"It's okay Liam, go to sleep. We'll take care Luke and make sure you're both cleaned up after. You're still drained from the serum transforming your body. Everything is okay," Dr. Ada assures me. 

Harry leans in kissing me gently. 

"Sleep love. It's all okay," Harry's whisper is the last thing I hear as sleep takes me once again only this time it's welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I feel like this got REALLY weird, really quick. I love it, but let me know what you guys think. It's something different I suppose. It's gone a little science fiction but hey isn't mpreg kind of science fiction/fantasy anyway?   
> Also thank you for all the kudos and comments. Love and appreciate them all! :D <3


	29. Plans

Liam's POV

A month has gone by sense I found out everything that had happened. The four of us still travel and sleep in the medical bus with all the protective things up. Melissa had laid out two cots for two of the boys to sleep on with sleeping bags. Harry or Louis sleep with me each night on my hospital bed. Melissa and Dr. Ada sleep behind a curtain where their beds and personal belongings are. We stop to do a show and we keep going. Nobody has let us even do interviews right now wanting things to die down first. 

Security has been beefed up A LOT. I seem to meet a new one everyday and I have noticed that they have ear pieces in their ears,and guns strapped to their sides. They are all really formal. They address the boys has Mr. Horan, Mr. Tomlinson or Mr. Styles, and they call me the Prize, Gift or even just Carrier. It kind of freaks me out, but I don't argue for sometimes it seems my opinion is just a shout in a abyss. All of them are all really muscular, have their hair buzz cut or in the few that are women have their hair in tight buns. They all dress in black as though they are trying to blend in with the shadows. I am always shadowed by Paddy unless on stage or in the bus, but he sleeps on the bus on a cot closest to the door with his gun safely by his side. 

Even at concerts the security is tighter. Some fans have even complained about it on Twitter also commenting on how the security is a lot more cold. They have tried to get a whole of management to get to the bottom of what is going on but it's not management signing these guards' checks. When one of us have asked in the past they always reply with the same answer, "We are not permitted to tell you that information." Niall swears they're robots, Louis says they're former American marines, and Harry thinks they're soldiers from all over the world that are trained to protect Carriers and paid by their own governments to keep us, or specifically the twins and I safe. Whoever they are they sure are serious about their jobs.

I currently sit in my little hospital bed with a laptop (they took our phones away) searching the internet for anything I can find about Carriers and this man that has been alive sense 1894.

Typing in the simple word 'Carriers' brings up millions of articles and there are many about me or that have my name mentioned. There are images of me when I was pregnant with the twins, being pregnant now, protests for Carrier rights, pregnant men in chains, Carriers in hospitals cuffed to the bed and hooked up to various types of machines having test run on them, some Carriers walking with royal families, being 'owned' by rich men, and wearing Carrier's rings or bracelets that are tattooed onto their skin saying they are owned by somebody or some company. 

I quickly back space that and type in "Carrier immortality". Immediately pictures of a man fill my screen. He is young, healthy, and handsome. He never looks really happy though in most of the pictures and I can't blame him. In every picture there is a bracelet around his wrist reading "property of Donum Inc." and there is a little red glowing light in the bracelet that makes me believe it is a tracking device. He is only smiling a bright smile in three pictures: 1) When he is pictured with two children that look around eight and twelve 2) When he stands next to a businessman in a tux that looks vaguely familiar 3) When he is pictured heavily pregnant years ago with that same businessman holding him close. Everywhere else this man looks miserable. I come to learn his name is Alexander. They never mention a last name. 

I next google "Donum Inc.". Pictures of well dressed people in suits, and doctor gear appear. It says they specialize in Carriers, and these Carriers they "care for" are carefully selected but that is all. No location, no names, no information on what they exactly do, no information on who funds them, and no contact info but what I do find is conspiracy sites. They all talk of their experiments on Carriers and how they sell them. They also talk of Alexander and how he was taken the week his transition began back in September 18, 1917. It tells of how Alexander is their Star Carrier and how they gave him the serum through food, water and injections that have made him a "Fountain of Youth". It then speaks of them looking for another Star Carrier, rumors saying they have found one with all the right qualities in a young Carrier and some saying the Donum would risk anything to retrieve this new Star Carrier. Most recent postings say they have already given the serum to him and just need to collect him. There is a list of names on all the sites with possible new Star Carriers, many of the names crossed out and of the remaining four I only recognize one, my own. The sites all say they must find these four Carriers and make sure, especially if they have the serum already implanted in them , they are safe and protected. None of the sites wanting the new Star Carrier in Donum hands.

A part of me wishes I could say something or do something to show them my thanks, but I don't dare not wanting to risk it terrified of the Donum being able to track it somehow. 

"Liam! Come out here, there is somebody you're going to want to see!" Harry shouts into the door grinning at me ear to ear. I glance at the twins in their cribs taking their preshow nap unsure of leaving them.

"Liam, it's fine. I'll watch them," Melissa assures me giving my hand a squeeze. She has come to be a third sister to me and I love her for it. I move myself out of bed careful of my now visible baby bump. I kiss Melissa on the cheek and head out the door taking Harry's offered hand.

He leads me out into the sunlight. There are security patrolling always on the look out. Paddy appears behind me as soon as I leave the bus. Harry leads me to the back of the stadium and there standing next to a shiny black SUV is Zayn.

"Zayn!" I squeak out unable to help myself. He looks up from the conversation he had been in and a smile lights up his face. Before I can even move I am in his arms.

"Liam," he breaths into my ear holding me tight as I wrap my arms around him burying my face into his chest while his chin rests on my shoulder, "You're okay, you're here."

I snuggle into him tears running down my cheeks, "I was so worried about you. I didn't think I would see you again," I whisper.

"I had you worried? When I heard about the pile up, when Naughty Boy started controlling my actions to get you into these horrible people's hands, and when Daniel and Paul informed me of everything going on I was WORRIED about YOU and the twins. I thought they were going to take you away and lock you away like some tool to use like Alexander. When I first got out of my drugged state all I could ask Daniel was if you were okay. I thought of nothing but you and the twins for the first week out of my trance. Liam James, I can never lose you. I love you too much," he whispers in my ear his own tears cascading down his cheeks.

He pulls back and leans in to kiss me. I let him, I run my fingers over his newly dyed and buzzed hair. The kiss is one of passion, loss and heartache. When I am forced to pull away needing air he just pulls my head down to his shoulder his fingers going through my hair at the back of my neck.

We finally separate and he takes a step back, but holds my hands in his. This funky smile spreads across his face as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask my cheeks going red.

"Your belly, it's grown so much. Is it Harry's or Louis'" he asks his brown eyes, that see I everyday in Luke, meeting mine the joy in them making me actually giggle.

"Don't know, but we all think it's Harry's," I reply with a shrug biting my lip. He pulls me back in close and sinks to his knees.

"It doesn't really matter though does it little one? You're going to be loved by everyone and have three wonderful daddies that love you to pieces already and an amare that is amazing loves you to pieces," he tells my belly rubbing it lovingly.

"Amare?" I ask confused.

"It's a name Carriers are given for their not really the father or mother, they're the Amare. It means love in Latin it was given to Carriers because it is believed they brought love to everybody they touched," he replies kissing my belly before getting to his feet again and pulling him close to me, "Is that okay? You being our children's Amare?" he asks kissing my neck.

"I love it. What are you all being called though?" I ask stepping back to look at him.

"I will of course be Baba, Louis is Papa and Harry is..."

"Daddy!" Harry yells making me look over Zayn's shoulder at my curly haired dork of a boyfriend. 

"Okay, I like that, but the twins might be confused..." I say just as Louis and Melissa join us with one of the twins in each of their arms.

"Baba!" Jerimiah squeals making my jaw drop. His first actual word Baba!

"Hey mister, you being a good boy for your Amare?" Zayn asks taking him from Melissa's arms and tossing him up in the air making Jeremiah squeal with joy and me have a slight heart attack. He might not have thrown him up far, maybe a couple of inches, but it's enough to make my heart beat pick up.

"Luke, who's that?" Louis asks pointing at me, "Is that Amare?" 

And shocking me he says "Am! Am!" waving at me a silly smile on his face. Nether of the twins would say Daddy or Dada or even just Da to me, but somehow he says Am after just learning Amare today?!

I take him from Louis' arms kissing him all over and giving him raspberries making him squeal with glee.

"I think he likes Amare or Am," Louis laughs wrapping an arm around me as I snuggle Luke happily. 

"I think he's known all along who you were, he just didn't say it because he didn't know what to call you and knew Daddy wasn't right," Harry laughs pecking my cheek as playfully tickles Luke's side making him giggle even more.

"Stop you're making him squirm. I'm going to drop him," I laugh adjusting Luke so he can rest against me well his Papa makes funny faces at him from over my shoulder.

"Luke, who am I?" Harry asks getting himself a little lower so he is eye to eye with him and he somehow gets Louis to stop making funny faces at him long enough for Harry to get Luke's attention.

"Da," is all he says shocking me so much that I almost drop him. 

"Who am I Luke?" Louis asks peering in at our son over my shoulder.

"Po Po," he says making me actually squeal. How on earth are they doing this?! 

They ask Jeremiah the same questions and he replies the same making me so happy with glee I feel I might faint.

"You trained them. Behind my back," I speak up grasping at some kind of logical answer.

"Nah, Li. It's just destiny," Zayn smiles at me pecking my cheek. I stick my tongue out at him in response, but can't help to laugh. They may not be saying Daddy, Amare, Papa or Baba exactly, but they are making noises extremely similar to them and saying them at the right person. Maybe there is a little fate or destiny involved.

"Lads, I want you to meet Daniel," Zayn introduces us as we join the group of men he had been chatting to earlier. The man he is gesturing to I recognize immediately as Dr. Ada's son, not just because I know his name, but also because he looks like his mother. His skin is dark, jet black hair, his smile identical to her smile and his eyes the same dark warm brown.

"Ah I finally get to meet Liam. I have read so much about you and heard so much I actually feel like I have known you for years," Daniel greets me shaking my hand.

"Who were you getting this info on Liam from?" Louis asks raising his eyebrow at him smirking at him playfully.

"Just Paul here, my mum, Melissa, Zayn, and not to mention the four files I had on my desk about him. I feel like I'm officially a Liam expert," Daniel says speaking the names of the people that can not stop talking about me apparently, "I also know you two as well. Louis and Harry. Nice to finally meet the three of you."

"Daniel and I have working on making sure everything is secure and training the right people. We'll be staying with you lads pretty much everywhere you go to make sure your safety is never compromised. We have a list of people that can babysit the twins, which guards can stay with Liam alone, and a bunch of other information we need to update you lads on," Paul speaks up after giving I a half hug, seeing as I have Luke in my arms and quick hugs to the other lads.

"We also want you to know that none of what we decide on or say has to go through your management. We are run separately from them and they have no word on how we are keeping Liam safe or in what we do. None of us are here for money, we just want Liam safe and out of the wrong hands. Especially with the serum now inside him. We had that bit confirmed by both Naughty Boy and Perrie. You can continue on with your careers like normal, but we need to make sure wherever you lads go that Liam and the twins will be safe. So that will take planning, which means no random stopping in for interviews, no random award shows, no stopping to take pictures with fans unless you have the okay from myself, Paul or Paddy," Daniel continues giving us all pointed looks.

"I think we also have decide that each of these three lads will cover certain parts in Liam's safety, comfort and well being. Zayn I believe is in charge of protection, keeping in touch with the guards, working with them and making sure Liam is safe at all times, especially when we can not always go with him somewhere. Harry is going to be working with Melissa and I to guide Liam's health. Make sure he stays on proper diets, keep an eye open for anything that might be wrong and helping us when we need him. Louis is in charge of Liam's comfort. He is to make sure that none of us step out of bounds and become too controlling. He is also in charge of making sure Liam is sleeping somewhere comfortable, that he doesn't get depressed and just to keep his spirits high. I believe I have that all correct," Dr. Ada says as she joins us in our conversation. The three of my lovers nod in understanding. 

"When was this all decided?" I ask confused, but my question goes unheard as they continue discussing things, "What about our families?" I ask trying a different and more important question. 

Zayn notices and gets everybody to quiet down so my question can be heard.

"What about our families?" I repeat feeling a little impatient. I am three months pregnant with a baby balanced on my hip, my head is starting to ache, and I am feeling drained of any energy.

"Right sorry, Liam. Your families are safe now. They're in a large mansion that is guard around the clock. I promise you that," Daniel assures me giving me a smile.

"Speaking of family. I think you boys should start thinking about wedding soon, a Carrier style wedding. A wedding that will give the three of you legal ownership of Liam. I don't mean that in a barbaric insensitive way, it's just the way that is and if we can get it in ink then it will help us get more government agencies on our side against Donum and anybody else that tries to interfere. For Liam would be yours' and they can NOT try to claim them as theirs," Dr. Ada speaks up shooting me an apologetic look knowing how I feel about the word ownership.

"We're all willing. It's just how is it different from a normal wedding?" Louis asks taking Luke from me as I shift uncomfortably. 

"I'll explain that in time. Let's just say we can bind the three of you to Liam all at once and the rings are something you can't take off and afterwards the three of you should have sex with Liam and be given the gift from our little Fountain of Youth," she replies giving us all a smile.

"I'm glad you guys have this all figured out. I'm going to let you guys go at it. I need to lay down. I'm feeling a little light headed," I admit as I feel like I am floating.

"That's fine Liam. Go get some rest. If the dizziness gets worse let us know," Dr. Ada gives me a kiss on the top of my head before letting me go. Louis comes along with me wrapping an arm around me letting me snuggle into him.

" I can't wait for our wedding," Louis whispers into my ear making me roll my eyes. He more can't wait for when the four of us get some alone time together for the first time and they can finally get a little foursome going. 

"You're a dirty bastard," I sigh as I lay down on my bed tiredly.

"You love me when I'm dirty."


	30. Open Arms

Liam's POV

Never have I ever thought I would be this nerves to see my family. I stare out the window my hand resting on my four month baby bump. We pass so many trees and have been driving down dirt roads now for over an hour to reach the mansion where our families are staying. All of them ripped away from their homes because of me, because Donum would try to use take them away and use to get to me. 

I keep imagining their furious facial expressions. Nicola not able to meet my eyes. The disappointment in mother's eyes. Trisha ignoring me. The whispers I would hear when they look at me with hate in their. 

"Stop worrying Liam. Everything is going to be okay. Nobody is mad at you. If anything they're all going to be worried about you," Zayn assures me squeezing my hand tightly in his a reassuring smile on his lips.

"I know, I guess it's just guilt. I feel awful that this happened to them all just because they are related to me or just know me. Not to mention how guilty I feel about Ruth. She's been in a coma for eight months and it's all my fault. If..."Zayn cuts me off with a quick kiss shocking me into silence.

"Stop, you're being ridiculous nobody blames you for any of this that has happened, not even with what happened to Ruth. Now relax getting worked up it isn't good for the baby," he kisses my cheek before letting me go his hand still entangled in mine. 

I lean against Harry, who is on my other side, snuggling into him.

We go down what seems to be another dirt road it has to go at least a two miles until a large iron gate emerges in front of us. Paddy doesn't turn the car off or make a move to get out and neither does Daniel, who sits in the passenger seat. 

After what seems like ages but was probably only a couple of minutes. The gates opens allowing Paddy to pull through. Once inside the gates and going down the long driveway I can make out a large brick building. It appears to be a mansion. There are black SUVs in the driveway and there are the familiar black dressed professional security. 

Paddy comes to a stop behind the SUV that is closest to the door of the mansion (Mansion pictured above). 

"Alright you're free to go anywhere you please here, Liam, and you won't need Paddy to follow you around. I would say to stay with Zayn, Harry or Louis though. Also you can not leave the fenced in area and stay away from the gate and fence. Also no going up to Ruth's room. You can not heal her unless you have Dr. Ada's permission, which I know you do not have. You should also avoid being in the same room as your father alone. You three I would even go as far as going into the bathroom with him, because that is where his father attacked him the last time. The twins share a room with you and anybody in the house can lead you there. I think that covers it. We will be staying here for two weeks and then we'll leave to continue on with the remaining parts of the tour," Daniel goes over with us again meeting my eyes specifically.

Zayn gets out of the car and I follow taking his offered hand needing something to balance me. My coordination is totally out of whack. I stumble over my feet somehow anyway, but Zayn is there to steady me his hands on my waist keeping me up right.

"One of us is going with you everywhere. You need somebody to protect you from your own clumsiness," Louis laughs making my cheeks flush. I stick my tongue out at him before going over to the backseat door opening it to get to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah is squirming in his car seat screaming loudly wanting out NOW. I lean over unbuckling him from his seat while making soothing noises trying to get him to stop squirming. 

"Luke, stop moving. I can't get to you out if you keep kicking me," Harry tells our youngest son tickling him trying to get his attention off the car seat so he can get him out.

I dig through the baby bag on the floor grabbing one of the teething rings hoping if I give it to him it'll calm him down so I can get him out, but when he takes it from me he looks at it before throwing it at my head.

"Seriously, Jeremiah?" Please stop moving baby," I tell him as I desperately try to get the stupid buckle unbuckled. Why are these things always so difficult? Finally the thing comes undone and I am able to take my sobbing son out of the seat, "Shh you're okay baby. Its all done, you're okay," I sooth him holding him close to my chest rubbing his back as I grab the baby bag off the floor handing it to Zayn after stuffing the teething ring that had hit me in the head back inside it.

"Ew Luke, really?" I hear Harry grumble from the other side of the car. I look up to see that somehow Luke has peed through the diaper somehow soaking his clothes and Harry's shirt after he had finally managed to get him out of his car seat.

"Here give him here. You get yourself cleaned up," Louis takes Luke from Harry laying him down on the empty driver's seat. 

I come over to Louis with the baby bag holding a still squirming Jeremiah in my arms only this time he isn't crying, he's just anxious to start exploring.

"No Jeremiah I am not sitting you on this dirty ground. Wait till we get inside," I tell him rubbing his back as I put the baby bag on the hood trying to dig through it while holding my squirming son. I hand Louis the baby wipes, a new diaper and some new clothes for Luke. 

Harry is digging through one of our suitcases trying to find a clean shirt. Luke is swinging his legs around as his Papa tries to change his diaper absently playing with the teething ring I had handed him. 

"Here let me take Jeremiah. He's being fussy and I don't him accidently kicking his little brother or sister's home," Zayn says taking our squirming son from my arms. 

"Thank you," I sigh leaning against the car rubbing my already large belly. I head over to the backseat door again emptying out a bag filled with some little baby cookies and some Cheerios stuffing them into the suitcase Harry has open to bring inside later. I hand Louis the empty plastic bag to put the dirty diaper in along with the used wipes. 

"Okay are we ready now? No more peeing on anybody or fits before we go in?" Harry asks after changing into a fresh shirt and stuffing his dirty one into the laundry bag.

"I don't know I think Jeremiah should throw up on his Baba. I think Zayn is officially now the only one that hasn't been peed on, pooped on or vomited on," Louis grins at Zayn playfully.

"Please don't say that. I don't want any more accidents and no more tantrums. This will be the first time we have all seen our families sense the twins were born. I really don't want anything to go wrong so know puke stains, no random peeing, no being grumpy just for today," I sigh rubbing at my belly absently.

"Liam, take a breath there is nothing to be nerves about," Niall assures me rubbing my back comforting me trying to comfort me as we come over from the car he had been riding in with Melissa, Dr. Ada and Paul.

"Sorry I just don't want anything to go wrong," I confess running a stressed hand through my hair. Harry comes over kissing the top of my head shouldering the baby bag. 

"Let's get in there. I want to see Theo," Niall grins at us already making his way towards the door.

Harry wraps an arm around me leading me into the house followed by Louis and Zayn with the twins.

As soon as we open the door we are greeted with a homey, family chaos. In the living room Gemma, Nicola and Doniya. From the kitchen I can smell food cooking and loud female laughter. Phoebe and Daisy run past us running up the stairs. I can hear the sound of male laughter coming from a door that leads to a downstairs.

"Liam!" Nicola squeals when she notices us standing in the doorway. She hurries over to me pulling me into her arms. I wrap my arms around her letting her pull me in close, "Is your tummy round again?" she asks stepping back to take in my appearance. Her jaw drops and caresses my tummy.

"Oh my goodness you're pregnant again!" Doniya squeals coming over to us.

"How far along are you? Who's the daddy? We were told you were in a relationship with Louis, Zayn and my dork of a brother," Gemma greets me kissing my cheek.

"Um I'm four months. We don't know who the daddy is yet, but everybody is thinking Harry," I reply stunned at the sudden attention I am getting. They are taking turns rubbing my belly and hugging me.

"Wow, just ignore us," Louis speaks up getting the girls attention off me and onto the boys behind me.

"Please tell me those cuties are not my nephews. They've grown up so much!" Nicola squeals as she notices the twins. She takes Jeremiah out of Zayn's arms so he can hug Doniya. She kisses my son's head making him giggle loudly, but I am not able to focus on that for long. 

I am pulled into mum's arms and I let myself relax into her arms. 

"What's this I am hearing about you bring pregnant again and you getting married in a couple of weeks?" my mum asks me kissing the my cheek. She does the same thing as Nicola stepping back to take my appearance in, "Look at your tummy. It's already so swollen. You look so beautiful, I'm sorry I know you don't like me calling you that. It's just the only word that comes to mind. My baby boy's got another baby in his tummy," she laughs crying rubbing my tummy lovingly. 

"Oh my goodness the twins have grown up so much sense I last seen them. You're so adorable!" Trisha squeals taking Luke out of Louis' arms and into her own snuggling him making him giggle. He defiantly recognizes her otherwise he would be crying, he hates having people he doesn't know hold him. 

My mum goes over to Nicola leaning in to see Jeremiah. 

The sound of male voices draws my attention to the door that must have lead down to the basement. Standing there in the hall near the door are all of our fathers or step fathers and Greg.

They all move to greet their son, step son or brother except one. 

My dad stands in the doorway looking at me. He glances at my swollen stomach making me wrap a protective arm around it. He glances at Jeremiah and Luke a look of awe mixed with disgust in his eyes.

"I'll give you credit, Liam. You make some pretty beautiful babies," he says a scowl on his face. 

I don't say anything in return. I can feel an arm wrap around me protectively.

"Hello Geoff," I hear Zayn say from behind me his hand resting on my stomach next to mine. 

"They told us what is happening. They really gave you a serum that made you some kind of Fountain of Youth?" my father asks me his eyes running over my body again in a way that sends chills down my spine.

"Y-Yeah..." I stutter out feeling terrified and nauseous. What does he want from me? 

"I heard you could heal as well, is that true?"

I just nod clinging to Zayn's arm not wanting him to let me go.

"Yet your sister lays up there in a coma after trying to protect you and those children of yours? When you could do something yet you stand here and people work to keep you safe? That doesn't seem fair to me. Have you let anybody have a fuck or drink from you?" he asks making me feel even worse. Tears run down my cheeks. 

"You don't understand. I want to heal her. I can't it's not good for the baby!" I babble out tears running down my cheeks.

"Who gives a damn about the baby?! My daughter is more important than some unborn creature!" my dad yells at me my heart shattering. I cradle my stomach. 

"Creature?! That's our unborn child! Now shut up, stop talking to Liam don't even look at him or I'll have you thrown out. Don't come anywhere near him or the twins!" Louis snaps at him standing in front of me blocking his sight of me.

"That's enough. Geoff go back downstairs. You know the rules, only meals you can come up here," Daniel says pushing his way over to Geoff his eyes narrowed.

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing dinner is about ready," he grins before continuing to the kitchen going past Zayn and I.

"Stick with one of us Liam. I don't want him anywhere near you," Zayn whispers in my ear grabbing my hand as we follow Anne to the dining room.

"Sit where you want. Um there is two high chairs you can use over there," Anne smiles at us before disappearing down the hall to probably gather the rest of the family, but not before she plants a small kiss on my cheek and wipes away some of my tears.

By the time we are all settled and the food is on the table I am sitting in between Harry and Zayn. Niall and Louis are across from us. Louis has volunteered to feed Jeremiah while he eats his dinner as well. I take care to feed Luke knowing I am the only one that can get him to eat. He won't let anybody else feed him. 

I eat my spaghetti listening to everybody talk. I eat about half of it before turning my attention to Luke. I open a thing of baby food and try to feed him but he turns away crying. I make airplane noises, train noises, I try a different flavor, I try applesauce, I try just having him munch on Cheerios or even the cookie things but he has none of it. He keeps reaching out to me grabbing at my shirt. 

I give in taking him out of the high chair and getting rid of his dirt bib laying it on the high chair's table. 

"It must be the new environment he wants to be closer to you. Jeremiah is nerves. He's being fussier than usual too tonight," Louis tells me letting me know it is not my fault. It's just the amount of so many new people and the new environment. 

I carefully stand up holding Luke close so I can feed him in private.

"Liam, where are you going?" Jay asks me watching as I stand.

"Um, Luke needs to nurse. I thought you wouldn't want me to..." I babble feeling awkward with all attention on me.

"No sit down, love. You don't need to go somewhere else to do that. You can do that here," Anne assures me as I take my seat again.

"None of you mind?" I ask hesitantly not wanting to if somebody found offensive.

"Of course not," Maura assures me. 

With her reassurance I adjust move Luke to my shoulder. Harry helps me adjust my shirt so I can feed him without having to take my entire shirt off. Luke immediately latches on. I take the chance to eat a couple more bites of my food, but it's a struggle to not disturb Luke but also eat.

"Here, Liam. Let me help you," Zayn laughs at me as I try to catch a noodle before it falls down to my chest. He cleans the mess I made of myself up and takes my fork from me. He feeds me my dinner making me laugh, but I don't argue. I am starved! The little one in my tummy is hungry. 

With Zayn's help I am able to finish my dinner before Luke is even done feeding. I relax back holding on to Luke with a hand gently rubbing his back as he drinks.

"You're lucky you can breastfeed, Liam. Theo would never latch on," Denise says her eyes going to her two year old son watching with a smile as he eats with his dad's help.

"I never had any problem with the twins latching on. It sucks that some people can't do it. I love it and I think it's healthy for them and you. I'm sorry you couldn't Denise," I respond giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Women not people. Women breast feed Liam," my dad snaps at me narrowing his eyes at me.

"I fed my first four by breast feeding them. Neither sets of twins would nurse. I think it's because my boobs are too old," she laughs making everybody laugh at the table and take their minds off what my father had said. 

"Wait you breast fed me?" Louis asks scrunching up his nose.

"Don't scrunch up your nose, mister. You loved it at the time and it's a good thing," Jay says shaking her head him. 

"You loved you mum's boobies," Harry blurts out making Louis' cheeks turn red and the rest of us crack up laughing.

"Ow," I wince looking down at my chest where Luke has decided to bit me, because he had finished and I was paying attention, "I'm sorry baby." I apologize to him rubbing his back. I carefully pull him away from my chest. There is a bruise forming where he had bit me making me wince. 

Harry grabs a napkin cleaning away what Luke drooled and spit up. I rest Luke against my other shoulder burping him gently.

"This looks like it's going to hurt in the morning," Harry says wincing dabbing at the bruise with a towel.

"Ow, stop poking it. They're sensitive and hurt," I tell him slapping away his hand from the bruise. He just laughs and pulls my shirt back up right for me. 

I sit Luke back in the high chair so he won't be a hassle in my lap. 

When everybody is finished eating the mums and older sisters get up to help clean up. I tried to help out but was pushed out of the kitchen and told to get settled in. 

Lottie leads me up the stairs with Luke in her arms and Jeremiah in mine to show me to the room that Louis, Harry, Zayn, the twins and I would be sharing. There are six rooms on either side of the stairs on the second floor. She leads me up another set of stairs and there are three doors on the third floor. 

She leads me to the one furthest from the stairs and opens the door. Inside I am greeted with a the sight of a massive room. There is a large king size bed in the middle of the room. There are two cribs sit up directly across from the bed and are sit up so the twins are perfectly safe in them when sleeping. 

"This door leads to the bathroom. The closest and dressers are all yours. Everything is child proofed so you don't have to worry about that. Also the room closest to the stairs is off limits and the one in the middle is where Dr. Ada is going to work from. She said you will be able to find her or Melissa in there at all times. Do you need anything before I go?" she asks after sitting Luke down on the floor with the teddy bear he had been clutching in his hands and been chewing on sense dinner.

"No, thank you Lottie," I thank her sitting Jeremiah down beside Luke. 

"Liam, I just want you to know none of us resent you. We are all just happy you are safe and want you to stay that way. I did research into these people that want to take you. I didn't find much, but what I did scared me and I don't want you ever to be anywhere near those people. What scares me the most though is that they seem powerful and able to manipulate. That man, Alexander, their Star Keeper or whatever he's the same as you, isn't he?" she asks me hesitating my the doorway.

"Yeah, he was given the same serum and is a Clover Carrier. I don't know what his gift is, but yeah we're the same," I reply sitting down on the floor with the twins to make sure they don't go crawling off any where.

"You're the only two in the world with the serum...Liam, one of my friends make a comment to me before we left home. She told me that Carriers don't have a life of their own. That somebody owns them...Liam, who owns you?" she asks tears in her eyes.

"Your brother, Zayn and Harry will after the wedding."

"And you're okay with that? To be owned like some animal or object?" she asks her voice cracking with emotion.

"Lottie, I have known sense I was 15 that I would never really have freedom or be totally safe after my transition and I accept that. I just promised myself that the people who would own me, who would protect me were people that I trust and I know wouldn't hurt me. I know they won't hurt me, so I am comfortable knowing that I am 'owned' or tied to them for I know they would always keep me safe and would never hurt me. You don't have to worry about me," I assure her getting to my feet and pulling her into my arms letting her cry into my shoulder.

"It just doesn't seem fair," she sobs holding me close and I can't help but start to cry as well. For that has been my thoughts for a long time. It just wasn't fair.

A loud scream from behind makes me turn around to see that Jeremiah had let out that scream wanting him Amare back with him on the floor.

"AM! AM!" he shouts at me making both Lottie and I laugh. 

"I'll see you later Liam. It seems you have your hands full and you look tired. Get some rest tonight, Li," she smiles at me kissing my cheek before heading out the door. 

"What was that about?" Louis asks carrying in a suitcase full of our stuff.

"Just your sister being a sweetheart. Just sit it on the bed Lou. I'll start unpacking our stuff," I tell him waving him over to the bed. 

"This bed is pretty big. We'll all be able to fit in it I wonder if...." I cut him off there.

"We are not doing anything until after the wedding, now get out of here.," I laugh pushing him out the door making him laugh. 

With him out of the room I start the task of hanging up the clothes and putting them into dresser drawers all while keeping an eye on the twins as they play with a bunch of toys I had dumped from the baby bag in front of their cribs so they are out of the way. 

"You two aren't helping your Amare?" Harry asks putting his hands on his hips making a silly face at the twins after he sits the bag he carried up on the bed, "You're just going to play?" he asks them tickling the two of them making them squeal happily.

I smile watching him. Even though the twins are not Louis and Harry's biological children they are both still so good to them. They treat both of them as though they were biological.

"I love you, Harry Styles," I find myself saying as tears fill my eyes. I have never felt so lucky. I had been terrified when I first found out I was a Carrier fearing I would never find a man that would love me, and protect me. Yet I have some how found three loving men.

He turns to me pulling me into his arms.

"I love you too Liam. We all do," he whispers in my ear as I snuggle into him resting my head against his head letting my tears run into his shirt.

"I feel like such a baby," I laugh as he wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"Liam, this is an emotional situation, you're four months pregnant, there are people out there that want to take you from us, your father is an ass hole, your tired and probably not feeling the greatest. You have a right to feel emotional," Harry assures me wiping away my tears and leaning in to kiss me. I run my fingers through my hair pulling him in closer.

He slides his hand around to my ass grabbing it as I feel him run his tongue across my lips. I let him have entrance and I push up closer to him so there is absolutely no room in between us. My stomach is as right up against his which does put distance between me and him in some areas because of how big my tummy is, but I don't care. We are as close as we can get without taking our clothes off.

I step back a little and stumble so that I am laid out flat on my back on the bed, yet our kiss doesn't break. He keeps kissing me his hands braced above my head and I run my fingers along his waist line exploring his body with my hands.

"Uh there are children in the room and I didn't get an invite. Not to mention we're suppose to wait till after the wedding Liam James," Louis' voice comes from the doorway making Harry pull away from me laughing. He rolls off me laughing and I can't help, but laugh along with him. We had not planned that to go that far and I am so out of it that if Louis and Zayn hadn't walked in when they did I might have taken my clothes off and let Harry take me right there in front of our kids who are on the floor absently playing with their toys having no idea what is going on.

"I do also want to use that comforter tonight. I really don't want your two's seamen all over it," Zayn adds in laughing us making my cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"Well I need a shower now, so if you excuse me," Harry gets up and I notice that his friend is sticking right up which must be uncomfortable in those skinny jeans he always wears. We laugh at him as he tries to hide it from our and the babies' view, but I think us adults in the room notice it right away. He closes the bathroom door grumbling something rude under his breath which only fuels our laughter.

"You know one good thing about this situation is none of us are going to get old which means no saggy balls," Louis randomly says making Zayn and I choke on our laughter. Only Louis could randomly say something like this, "I'm going to go downstairs and visit with my mum. Leave the rest of the luggage for tomorrow." 

Louis disappears out the door closing it behind him leaving Zayn and I alone with the twins.

"Sometimes I forget how random he is and you know I was just thinks he was semi-normal then he says that. Anyway let's get the twins to bed. I'm exhausted and I know you must be as well," he says helping me up off the bed. He takes out the required clothing from the suitcases that we will all need for the night before zipping them all up and stuffing them in the closet to take care of tomorrow.

I get started on getting the twins ready for bed. I lay Luke out on the floor changing his dirty diaper and pulling a pair of PJs on him before letting him go back to playing. I next grab Jeremiah, who has decided to put up a fight when I try to get pajamas on. He keeps kicking his legs out and crying while chewing on his fingers. 

"Ugh, Jeremiah. Fine, no PJs tonight, just diaper. You had better now go potty and get it all over though," I warn him. He just looks up at me with his big brown watery eyes having no idea what I am saying.

I sigh picking him up in my arms and carry him over to a crib. I lay him down inside kissing the top of his head. I next put Luke to bed and turn the lap top on to soothing ocean noises for them to go to sleep to. I pick up all their toys on the floor stuffing them into the baby bag and dim the lights so their not so bright.

By the time Zayn and I are in bed I am exhausted, yet sleep won't take me. The shower is still running, Louis hasn't returned and I can the soft sounds of the twins sleeping. Nothing is wrong, yet sleep won't take me.

My mind keep going back to Ruth. Somewhere in this house she is in a coma, a coma that she has been in for eight months now. Something that never would have happened to her if it wasn't for me.

I pull the covers back sliding out of bed careful to not stir Zayn from his sleep before tiptoeing out of the room to find my sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter feels boring. I promise more action soon. This was more of a filler chapter that needed to happen. Anyway let me know what you guys think. Next chapter I will be able to reveal to you the gender of the baby!


	31. A Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A GRAPHIC SCENE INVOLVING AN ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSULT AND A LITTLE GORE

Liam's POV

I move quietly down the hall. I move past the middle door remembering what Lottie had said. That was a small medical room that would always have Melissa or Dr. Ada inside and if they caught me out of my room without one of the boys by my side there would surely be punishment for me. 

The last door that is right next to the stairs I recall her saying is off limits to me. There could be only one thing in that room. 

I take the door knob in my hand shooting anxious looks overs my shoulder at the stairs, but I don't see anybody. I'll just check on her, I won't do anything, just make sure she is okay. I promise myself before pushing open the door.

The room is dim. It reminds me of a hospital room. Everything smells sterile and everything is white. In the center of the room is Ruth. She lays in the center of the bed hooked up to multiple machines. Her hair is fanned out around her and her eyes are closed looking peaceful, it's almost as though she is just sleeping. The machines though tell another story. She is hooked up to a heart monitor, a machine that helps her breath and she has an IV in her arm. 

I move to the chair beside her bed. I want to reach out and touch her, but I don't dare knowing just touching her could trigger my abilities. I sit there quietly crying watching her "sleep". 

This is all my fault.

I cover my mouth to hold in sobs as I look at the sister that has been there everyday for anything and everything that I could ever need.

"I thought you weren't suppose to be in here," my dad's voice from the doorway startles me. He comes into the room closing the door behind him.

"I thought you were suppose to remain in the basement unless it's meal time," I snap back rising from the chair my hand going to my belly.

"I suppose we're both rule breakers then, huh? I didn't mean to interrupt Liam. Go ahead sit back down, take her hand," he encourages me motioning to the chair.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," I try to step around him and get to the door. His hand shoots out wrapping tightly around my wrist.

"No, I think you should spend some time with your sister," he argues pulling me to him so that my back is against his chest.

I struggle against him trying to break free but his grip around my wrist tightens as he drags me towards Ruth's form.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I scream kicking out at him and even going as far as biting him.

"Stop struggling or I'm going to hurt you and that little monster inside you," he hisses in my ear making me go slack in his arms. I wrap my arms around my stomach not wanting him to lay a hand on me or my baby.

"Tell me Liam, how do people get to be immortal?" he hisses in my ear.

I don't reply biting my lip. 

"Answer me when I'm speaking to you!" he yells at me pushing me away from him. I stumble and fall backwards. I luckily land on my back and am able to stop there being much of an impact on my body by bracing myself with my hands. My hands burn and wrist protests but I don't care. The baby is okay.

"T-They have to drink from me or...have s-sex with me," I stutter out tears running down my cheeks.

"You'll never know this, but getting old sucks, Liam. I am starting to get arteritis in my joints and my sight is getting worse. You will be doing me a huge favor. You're sister can wait a couple of minutes I need you first," he smiles a twisted smile at me grabbing something off the table behind him. 

I crawl backwards desperately trying to get some distance in between us. I don't dare scream fearing what he might do to me if I do and I can't risk that with my baby inside me. He gets to his knees grabbing me. I try to break free, but it's no use he is stronger than me. He has me pinned against his chest one of his hands holding onto my shoulder.

"How much do I have to drink?" he asks me as he grabs my arm a pair of scissors in his hand.

"I-I don't know," I cry trying to get free again full on sobbing now as I realize what he is trying to do.

"Stop fighting me or I'll do this the other way," he hisses in my ear his hand going to my pants zipper, "Now answer my question."

"I did. I don't know," I sob wishing somebody would come in.

"Fine, you want to do this the hard way," he turns me onto my back pinning my arms above me. He tucks the scissors into his back pocket and starts to unbutton my pants.

"Stop! Stop! Get off me! You're my father!" I scream at him as he unzips my pants his hand touching me somewhere a father should never touch his adult son.

"Don't worry about someone intruding on us. I locked the door," he smiles at me this sickening smile making me want to throw up. How did I admire this man at one point?

He pulls my pants down to my knees his hands running up my thighs. 

"Please, you just have to drink a vile. That is what Dr. Ada told me," I gasp out rather having him cut me than...this.

"Well I like to be sure, so we'll do both. Thank you, Liam. You're being a good boy," he smiles at me squeezing my thigh as he grabs the scissors from his pocket. He brings them to the inner part of my thigh stabbing them into my inner thigh.

"AW! OH MY GOD! HELP ME! HELP!" I scream as he pull them out and I can feel blood starting to gush from the wound. He leans in sucking at the wound. I scream with disgust hitting at his head sobbing. It feels so wrong, so dirty. 

"LIAM?! LIAM!" I hear from the other side of the door and I can hear the twisting of the knob. I recognize the voice as no other than Louis. The door of course doesn't open. It's locked.

"LOUIS! LOUIS, please my dad, he's OW OH MY GOD!" I scream as he actually bites me sucking at the wound. I hit him in the head again trying to get him off. I try kicking him, but I can't move my leg and the other one I can't get angled to him in the right spot.

"Hold on, Li. Harry get Daniel. DR. ADA! MELLISSA!" I hear Louis scream and I can running footsteps along with something hard hitting the door.

My dad finally pulls away from my wound and grabs a tissue off the table. He presses it to my wound and cleans his mouth with another.

"We'll have to heal your sister first I suppose. I want to make sure she is well before I really punish you," he says as though he is talking about what we had for dinner. He grabs me pulling me so that my head is in his lap and we are right next to Ruth's bed. He takes my hand pressing it into Ruth's.

I scream trying to get free, but he is stronger than what I am. I can feel the warmth in my belly building up and traveling through my body to my hand. I watch the familiar golden glow leave my hand with tears. 

My father's eyes are full of awe as he watches the light move into Ruth. He keeps my hand there holding me close to him until the light disappears. When it does I am so weak I am limp in his arms. 

"Now we wait for her to wake and while we do..." he grins a crooked, joker smile before laying me back down on my back. He pulls down my underwear, but I have no strength left in me to even fight him.

My dad is going to rape me and there is nothing I can do about it.

Zayn's POV

The sound of yelling and the coldness of the bed wakes me from my sleep. Liam is gone. I don't even care that I am only in my boxers. I hurry out the bedroom door looking down the hall for some clue of where he went and there on the other side of the hall is Louis ramming himself into the door tears running down his cheeks as he desperately tries to get on the other side of the door. 

I hurry over not having to ask. That is where our Liam is and he is in trouble. I grab the fire ax that lays behind the glass that reads only for emergencies hurrying down the hallway with it in hand

"Louis, move." I order him. He takes a step back without any arguments. I lift up the ax hitting the door with it. I keep whacking over and over the sound of Liam's screams fueling my anger. I finally have a decent hole in the door. I grab the handle from the inside clicking the lock out of place and opening the door. 

Liam is on the floor with his pants and boxers around his ankles sobbing. Blood stains the floors and his father is in the process of turning him onto his side.

I don't hesitate. I launch myself at his father pulling him away from Liam by his shirt before proceeding to beat him over and over. Hitting him in the face, in the stomach, in the crotch anywhere I can my violence fueled by my rage. I see nothing, but him and the sight of him makes me sick.

Louis' POV

I let Zayn handle Geoff. I hurry over to where Liam lays on the floor. I notice with horror that the blood is coming from what appears to be between his legs and I fear he has lost the baby. 

"Louis, my thigh. He cut my thigh!" Liam screams at me making me actually take a breath of relief. The baby is okay. I grab a towel from the cabinet before sinking to my knees beside him. I put pressure on the deep wound on the inner part of his thigh. I lean in kissing his tummy seeing as I can't reach his head while putting pressure on the wound.

"Did he hurt you in any other way?" I ask him grabbing another towel with my other hand and draping it over his private parts.

"H-He made me heal Roo," he whispers making my eyes go wide. 

"How do you feel? Are you okay? Any pain in your tummy?" I ask frantically.

"No, just tired. Really tired. Louis...I'm sorry. I just wanted to see her," he cries his eyes so full of guilt. His brown eyes are glassy and wide. They look so scared he doesn't look like a 22 year old. He looks innocent and more like a 8 year old boy.

"It's okay, babe. I'm not made at you," I smile at him tears running down my own cheeks. 

I hear running footsteps from behind me and I see Harry rush over sinking to his knees beside Liam's head.

"Oh God, you had me so scared," he gasps out kissing Liam's head, mouth and both his cheeks. He takes his hand in his and wipes away Liam's tears trying to comfort him.

Dr.Ada sinks to her knees beside me.

"What happened? Please tell me he didn't rape him," she says worry in her eyes and she suddenly looks so tired.

"No, I think he assaulted him, but not...He stabbed Liam in the leg and drank from him. The wound looks deep. He also forced Liam to heal Ruth," I reply wiping away my tears on my shirt.

"Okay, lads I need you to carry him to the room next door. Lay him down on the examination table. Keep pressure on the wound. I need to check on Ruth," she orders us getting up off the floor and hurrying over to Ruth's bedside. 

Harry glances me asking an unspoken question. I nod at him knowing that he will be able to carry Liam easier than what I could. With my nod he scoops Liam up in his arms and I follow keeping my hand on Liam's thigh the best I can. 

I glance over my shoulder and am surprised to see that Ruth is awake and talking to Dr. Ada. Geoff and Zayn are gone. I don't ask where, not caring. As long as Geoff is away from Liam.

I open the room door with one of my hands while trying to keep pressure on Liam's wound. Harry hurries in laying Liam down on the table. He takes over keeping pressure on Liam's leg while I open a cabinet grabbing a fresh cloth to use. 

"I'll stay with him. Go check on the twins and get cleaned up," Harry orders me after I hand him the cloth. I look down at my appearance. I have blood on my hands, and it is all over my shirt. 

I hurry out the door promising to return when I am finished cleaning up and am sure the babies are okay.

Harry's POV

Just after Louis leaves the room Dr. Ada walks in. She closes the door behind her before hurrying over to the cabinets. She grabs all the things she needs to clean up the wound from the cabinets before hurrying back over. 

"Okay I'm going to need your help. Keep him calm. I'm going to clean out the wound, stich it out up and then wrap it. We're then going to do an ultrasound to check on the baby. Then I will need your help changing him into a gown. I want him to stay here for a night or two so I can monitor him and make sure he is doing okay," she tells me as she dumps some peroxide onto a cloth.

I nod in understanding and focus my entire attention on Liam. He is looking up at me his eyes watery, dazed and scared. I smile softly wiping away the tears that are on his face gently with my thumb.

"Hey there, love. You had us all pretty worried," I whisper to him cradling his face with my hand.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to check on Ruth. I didn't think he would come," he whispers his voice shaky.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not mad, none of us are. What happened wasn't your fault. You maybe should have brought one of us with you, but we all make mistakes," I assure me caressing his cheek in my hand.

He winces closing his eyes letting out this adorable whimper. I have to bite back a smile, he sounds so much like a little puppy. 

I take his hand squeezing it tightly. He squeezes it back giving me a watery, quivering smile.

"Okay almost finished," Dr. Ada announces making me breath a little easier.

I hold onto his hand distracting him from the pain of her stitching him up. He cries and keeps letting out these little whimpers, but I keep talking to him. Reminding him of stupid things we did when the band first formed, telling him funny stories of Louis and I. Reminding him of anything happy and distracting.

"Okay, he's all bandaged up. There is no internal damage, in a couple of weeks he'll just have a scar," she smiles as she takes her gloves off and puts away the things she used. I notice that the pants and boxers around his ankles are gone and spot them near the door with the towels for cleaning. 

She comes back over with a tub in her hand and turns on the machine next to the examination table.

"If you could help him take his shirt off please," she smiles at me as she works, but first she gives Liam's hand a little squeeze.

I help Liam sit up, he lifts his arms in the air and I tug his shirt off with ease. He lays back onto the table now fully naked. His bump is in full view and I smile taking his hand back in my kissing the top of it as we watch Dr. Ada squirt the gel onto his tummy and begin moving the wound around his belly.

A loud thudding fills the room making both Liam and I tears running down both our cheeks. He squeezes my hand tightly watching the screen.

"You're little one is healthy. No damage done. Do you want to know the gender? I can tell you now if you'd like," she asks smiling at us.

Liam and I meet eyes, he gives me a shaky smile and a nod. 

"Yes, please," I reply watching as she moves the wand a little.

"Well lads, I'm happy to tell you that you are having a healthy baby girl," she smiles at us making Liam squeak and I squealed. I kiss him on the lips happy tears running down both our faces, "I'm going to check a couple more things that may hurt a little. Just relax and don't fight me, okay?" she warns us before moving the wand again.

I squeeze his hand tightly my eyes on the screen along with his. Both of us watching as she looks around his abdomen.

Liam suddenly gaps in pain and I am quick to squeeze his hand tightly as she moves around the area. She moves the wand again exploring him as he clings tightly to me.

"Well you have used up a lot of your ability. It will take awhile for that energy to recharge itself. I'm guessing you're feeling a little light headed and tired?" she asks him as she puts the ultrasound machine away and cleans the gel off his tummy.

"Yeah, I feel exhausted. I could sleep a week," he admits making her crack a smile.

"Another amazing thing about Carriers is they have never had a reported miscarriage. They're bodies make sure that the baby or babies they are carrying our safe and each womb is so secure. The material of their womb is different than a woman's. It's made of this strong muscle like substance and the sacks the babies are in are hard to penetrate, it's for this reason C-Sections on Carriers are pointless and risky for the Carrier themselves. A Carrier could even fall down a set of stairs and land on their stomach and still have a healthy baby, I would not test and I always say be careful of you tummy area," she smiles giving Liam's hand a squeeze before going over to a cabinet grabbing a gown from it.

"Will he need a blood transfusion? He looked he lost a lot of blood," I ask recalling the blood that Louis was covered in, Geoff must have drank and what covered the floors.

"Nope, Carriers are quick to reproduce blood especially when pregnant. He probably has his blood back to normal already, but it is also contributing to his exhaustion. Carriers bodies doing that type of thing takes a lot of out of them and he is going to need a lot of rest before he will be back to normal," she explains as she hands me the gown. I have Liam lift his arms up and slide them into it straightening it a little before tying it up at his back.

"How do you know so much? I thought not much was known about Carrier health," I speak up making her freeze in her tracks.

"I...I will tell you at another time. Right now, Liam needs sleep," she smiles at me her smile though is shaky and there are tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Dr. Ada I didn't mean to offend you," I apologize feeling bad for making the woman that has helped us so much cry.

"It's okay Harry. You need to know. You all need to know, but later. Let's get Liam into bed. You're going to need to carry him. I don't want his leg rubbing against those stiches also shouldn't wear any pants or underwear for a week or so, " she says squeezing my shoulder as I take Liam into my arms. I carry him over to the bed laying him down and pulling the blankets up around him.

"Stay with him tonight. I'm going to go into my office just in that door there should any of you need anything. Goodnight boys," she gives us one last smile before dimming the lights and disappearing behind the door she had pointed out. 

"Lay with me?" Liam whispers his hand wrapping around my arm.

"Of course," I scoot him over gently before sliding under the blankets with him laying on my side. He turns onto his side as well snuggling close to me his baby bump resting in between us. I wrap my arms around him, resting my chin at the top of his head as he snuggles into me sleep slowly takes us both.

Zayn's POV

I watch silently as the cops take Geoff away through the window. Daniel is behind me washing away the blood that covers his hands.

"Daniel, I want you to train me. I want to be able to keep Liam safe. Train me to be a guard. Train me to be his bodyguard," I say turning around to meet Daniel's eyes.

"I couldn't think of anybody better for the job."


	32. Mama Payne

Liam's POV

"I could have murdered that bastard! How dare he touch my baby boy! He had better hope he never gets out of jail or I'll grab him by his nuts and drag him down to hell myself!" my mum yells in greeting the next morning as she enters with a shocked Trisha by her side.

"Holy hell, remind me to never piss of your mum," Harry whispers to me from the chair he settled himself in beside my bed so we both could eat our breakfast.

"I should have killed him the first time he tried to hurt you. I'm so sorry baby. Are you okay? Is my grandbaby okay?" my mum asks coming over to my bedside kissing my forehead and her hand going to my tummy where she rubs it gently looking extremely protective and vengeful. 

"Mum, we're both fine. I just needed some stiches and am a little drained. It's okay," I try to assure her placing my hand on top of hers as it rests on my belly.

"Okay? Liam James, it is not okay! He sexually assaulted you! He drank your blood right from the wound like some loony vampire! He wanted to rape you! My poor baby boy! I knew when we found out you were a Carrier that we should have moved right to Alaska in some little cabin where nobody would find us," my mum babbles angrily running her fingers through my hair and kissing my cheek at least a half dozen times.

"Mum..." I groan wanting to burry my face under the covers.

"Don't mum me, mister. You shouldn't have even been in that room, yet alone by yourself! It was reckless and stupid. You have three little lives that depend on you now Liam James. You need to take care of yourself and take no unnecessary risks. I just want to take you and the babies home. I want to lock you up at home where you'll be safe and sound and under my and your sisters' care," she continues on making me hang my head low in shame. She is right going in there on my own was stupid. 

"Wow, Mama Payne it was furious bear when it comes to her cubs," Louis laughs walking into the room with Jeremiah balanced on his hip and Zayn following behind with a crying, squirming Luke in his arms.

"You NEVER mess with my cubs, especially my baby boy. You hear that you three? If you so much as hurt a hair on his head I'll rip your nuts off and make sure you choke on them!" she says making me burry my head in the pillow.

"We hear you loud and clear."

"I would never hurt him."

"If I do hurt him you go right ahead, Mrs. Payne."

Are the three responses she gets and this seems to satisfy her for she gets that silly little smile she gets when she has won some battle for me or my sisters.

Louis sits down Jeremiah by my legs staying near by should he roll of the bed. He puts his little hand on my leg hitting it playfully.

"Am! Am!" he squeals giving me his cute smile. He puts his little fingers in his mouth nibbling at them. Louis hands him a teething ring. He nibbles at it falling backwards so that he is practically in my lap. He looks up at me, but continues to nibble away at his teething ring.

"Hi sweetheart, how's my baby boy?" I ask him sitting up and tickling his tummy. He lets out a loud squeal and rolls around on the bed. Harry takes a pillow resting it on my knees so he can roll around without nearing my lap or injured thigh, "Why is my youngest baby crying?" I ask turning to Zayn who is holding my crying youngest. 

"He misses his Amara. He was really upset when it wasn't you that woke him," Zayn replies handing Luke to me. I rest him against my chest and as soon as I go he tugs at the hospital gown wanting to nurse. He makes little whiny noises at me his glassy eyes starting to water again. 

"He wouldn't eat a thing this morning," Louis says with a sigh. H was on the end receiving end of Luke's stubbornness. Baby food is on his shirt and there is slobber staining his shirt, "He got your sisters, my mum and Gemma as well," he sighs.

"You're being a fussy little one. I'll let you have your breakfast, but lunch is baby food," I warn him, "Harry, can you untie the gown?" I ask turning my back so that is facing him keeping a hand on my stomach as I shift.

"You shouldn't keep nursing him. Liam, you're drained already," Harry replies his hand running over my back, but not untying the gown.

"He's upset, Harry. I need to nurse him otherwise he won't eat at all," I plead with him.

"Can we try a bottle? You feed him and hold him close like you would when nursing him. Liam, he needs to get off this nursing thing," he pleads with me. 

"Okay, we can try. If he doesn't want to though he's going to nurse no arguments," I agree leaning back into bed. I rub Luke's back trying to get him to calm down.

"I'll go get a bottle," Louis says leaving the room.

Trisha comes over to the side of my bed pulling up a chair. She kisses the side of my cheek and rubs my belly lightly planting a small kiss on it and kisses the top of Luke's head before turning her attention to Jeremiah. 

"I heard rumors that you found out the gender of the little one. What is it?" Trisha asks me placing a hand on my stomach.

I glance at Harry and he smiles. 

"It's a baby girl," I reply with a smile tears running down my cheeks and Harry squeezes my hand a bright smile on his lips.

"I'm having a granddaughter! Oh my goodness!" my mum squeals kissing my cheek and hugging Harry.

"A daughter?" Zayn asks a giddy smile on his lips.

"Yeah a baby girl," I reply reaching out for his hand. He takes it bringing my hand to his lips kissing it. Trisha is crying and holds onto the hand that her son isn't holding. 

"I AM SO GOING TO SPOIL HER!" Louis squeals from the doorway as he walks in with a bottle in hand. He comes over to me handing me the bottle. I smile shaking my head. I lay back into my pillows Luke against my chest. I hold the bottle above him. He tries to push it out of his face scrunching his nose up in distaste he starts to whine again.

"Luke, please," I plead with him offering the bottle back to him rubbing his back gently trying to calm him. He leans in biting the top of it and starts to drink from it. I tilt his head up cradling it in my hands. He starts to suck on it and puts his hand on the bottle next to my fingers holding onto them. 

"I told you it would work," Harry grins kissing my cheek his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal Zayn," Daniel pokes his head in giving us all a smile, "I am glad that you're okay, Liam. I'm mad at you for going against our rules, but glad you're okay," he says giving me a stern look.

"Sorry," I apologize my cheeks flushing red.

"Where are you going Zayn?" Louis asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to start training to be a bodyguard," he replies making my jaw drop.

"A bodyguard? For who? What about your solo career?" I ask shocked this is the last thing I thought I would hear come from his mouth.

"For you, you're more important that some solo career. I would be able to keep you safe better than anybody else. I would be there with you everyday. Liam, after I was drugged for them to reach you I heard Naughty Boy and Perrie talking, the things Donum have planned...it was horrible to hear them talk about you like that. I knew I had to keep you safe and after what your father did it made me want to do something to make sure that I can," he comes over to my side kneeling down beside my bed. He rests his hand on the side of Luke running his thumb over his arm, "I want to do this to keep you safe and the babies."

"What if you get hurt? Or worse? Would you be carrying a gun around? I don't know if I want you to carry a gun around the babies," I reply not wanting him to be in danger. 

"Liam, the gun will be put away. We'll teach them not to touch it, it's not a toy. I know this freaks you out, but this is something I have to do for our family and myself. I want one of us to have training in this should something happen and security isn't right there," he takes my hand kissing the top of it running his fingers over my knuckles.

"What do you two think? It's not just my decision. You're the babies' parents too. Do you think this is a good idea?" I ask meeting both Harry and Louis' eyes.

"I honestly think it's a good idea. I have already talked to Dr. Ada. I'm going to start some basic training in some things to help care for you and the babies," Harry answers making my jaw drop. 

"When did this start?" I ask baffled. 

"When we found our you were pregnant again. I thought about all these worse case scenarios and thought that with one of us having some medical training in how to care for Carriers we might be better off. Not to mention when you have transitions twice a year. Do you really want Melissa or Dr. Ada practically living in the house with us?" Harry asks apology in his eyes.

"Well no, but I wish I had been informed. I mean am I told anything?" I ask slightly hurt, "Louis, are you going to join the circus, become a lawyer or maybe a stand up comedian?" I ask my voice rising.

"Nope the only things I want to be trained in is how to change a diaper faster, keep my pregnant boyfriend happy and how to get a wedding moving faster," he grins seeming to enjoy this. 

"Really, Louis? Do you have to relish in this?" Zayn snaps at him annoyed.

"Now stop trying to turn this around on me. This is about you two not telling Liam that you have been training behind his back," Louis snaps back crossing his arms getting that smirk that means he is prepared and armed for an argument.

"Nah huh you are not doing this hear. Not with my baby boy exhausted and pregnant or in front of my grandbabies so you either take it outside or stop it now. Liam, I know you don't want to hear this but they are right it is best for the babies and you for these boys to get the training. It's not like they're going to be gone. They're going to be right with you, sweetheart," my mum assures me. I sigh giving in. They're right. 

"Okay. I'll see you later Zayn," I grab his hands squeezing them as he gets to his feet again.

He leans in to me kissing my lips. He rests his forehead against mine, "I love you," he whispers kissing my forehead one last time. He kisses the top of Luke and Jeremiah's head. Tickling Jeremiah making him squeal, "Baba will see you soon, bye-bye," he says waving at Jeremiah and Luke. He gives my tummy a loving kiss and gentle rub waving one last time at the boys before following Daniel.

"Baba," Jeremiah says looking around him as though he expected to see Zayn, "Baba?" 

"Baba, went bye-bye. He'll be back soon. You can play with Papa, Daddy and Amara," Louis assures Jeremiah attacking him playfully with a stuffed dog.

I take the bottle from Luke handing it over to Harry to take care of it falling back into my pillows feeling drained. I lay Luke on my chest rubbing his back as he snuggles into me playing with my lip. I make funny noises at him and playfully 'nibble' at his fingers. He giggles loudly wanting me to do it again.

My eyes feel heavy and I struggle to keep them open. 

"Alright, clear out. He needs to get to sleep. He's still exhausted and needs rest," Dr. Ada says rushing in her heals clicking on the tile floor shooing them out.

"Kiss Amara. We have to leave. He needs to take a nappy," Harry coos at Luke. I give Luke a kiss on the cheek as Harry lifts him up off me. Harry pecks my lips kissing the top of my tummy before leaving the room with Luke in his arms.

Louis settles in the chair beside my bed that Harry had been occupying. 

"I'm going to take Jeremiah and help Harry out. Get some sleep, Liam," Trisha kisses the top of my head and gives my hand a squeeze before picking Jeremiah. He fusses a little but after a peck on the cheek from me and a tickle of one of his feet he calms down. He screams when his grandma starts to leave without the puppy dog his Papa had used to play with him. Louis holds the stuffed dog out to Trisha with a smile. She thanks him and heads out the door in search of Harry. 

"You let him sleep, Louis or I'll be back to get you," my mum threatens him. Louis holds his hands up in a surrender motion, "Liam, I'll be back with your lunch in a couple of hours. You get some sleep, and don't worry about anything. Just focus on getting your energy back. I love you, sweetheart," she kisses the top of my head tears running down her cheeks.

"Mum, don't cry. I'm okay," I assure her squeezing her hand.

"I know, I just worry. It seems you always get hard times pushed on you. First your kidneys, then bullies, having little friends, finding out you were gay which resulted in your father's abuse, failing your first time on the X-Factor, finding out you were a Carrier, your struggles with the first pregnancy and now this," she cries and I wrap my arms around her my own tears running down my cheeks. 

"I'm sorry, mum," I whisper into her hair as she holds onto me.

"No, you don't have to apologize. You never should apologize for who you are. You loving the three men in your life is a part of who you are, and there is no shame in that. You being able to carry and bring beautiful little babies in the world is nothing to apologize for. It hurts as mother that you will get sick horribly for two months every year, it hurts to know that there are people out there that want to hurt you, it hurts to know that there are people that want to use you and take you away from me. The only people that need to apologize are the ones that want to hurt you or have. I love you, get some sleep. You and my granddaughter needs it," she tells me kissing the side of my head and giving my belly a rub.

Once she leaves and I am done crying I notice what Louis is doing. His hands are on my tummy rubbing it and talking to our daughter. He traces around my belly button a funny look on his face.

"What are you doing?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Your belly button is sticking out. It is so cute," he laughs continuing to rub around my belly button.

"Harry has a fetish for my pregnant belly and you have a fetish with my belly button when my pregnant. You two are weird. I want to go to sleep and cuddle so get up here," I tell him patting the side of the bed as I turn onto my side. 

"You love cuddles," he reminds me crawling into bed beside me wrapping his arms around me. I just lick his face in response making him squeal and both of us crack up laughing.

Louis and my relationship is defiantly a strange one.

Sorry it's short more drama in the next chapter. :D


	33. An Unusual Wedding

Liam's POV

"Would you stop fussing? I'm almost done," Ruth orders me as I try to move the white button down shirt around my belly trying to make it feel looser.

"It looks weird and is uncomfortable. Why do I have to wear an entirely white tux?" I whine trying to rest my hand on my swollen five month belly, but Ruth shoves my hand away as she fixes my pants.

"You're technically the bride and the bride wears white, plus it's tradition," she replies getting to her feet and pulling on the suit coat for me. I continue to mess with the shirt hating how it shows just how big my belly is already.

"Liam James, stop messing with your shirt. Your stomach is beautiful. Now everything is set. You just have to go see Melissa in the other room and then the ceremony begins!" my mum smiles squeezing my arm excitement lighting up her eyes.

"Did the other boys get theirs done already?" I ask biting my lip nervously.

"Yup and they're waiting together on the other side of the building. Don't be nervous I'll be with you the entire time when Melissa does it," my mum takes my hand leading me out of the room after Ruth kisses my cheek. 

I follow my mum cling to her hand tightly shamelessly. It's not like there is anybody in this hall to see me.

"Are the twins okay?" I ask hoping to stall her for as long as possible.

"Liam, Nicola is taking care of them. They're fine," she assures me as we enter the room where Melissa sits with a table that is glistening silver and sterile. I sit down in the chair on the other side my mum squeezes my shoulder from behind me. 

"It's okay Liam. I've done this several times before. It doesn't hurt like a regular tattoo. It's different ink and a different type of needle," Melissa assures me as she begins. The needle going to my ring finger on my left hand, "This ink is truly amazing. It will never fade and you don't have to worry about it afterwards, no bandages, nothing. It's not available to the public, only Carriers and their owners can use it," she talks as she carefully moves the needle across my finger. I am careful to not move, but tears sting my eyes because it does still hurt. 

"There is no way to remove it so it makes whoever the Carrier bonds with permanent, meaning there isn't exactly many Carrier divorces," she continues giving me a quick smile before going back to her work, "Okay fist one done. Two more to go!" she encourages moving onto the next finger, my middle one.

My mum runs her fingers up and down my back comforting me as she cries above me.

"I can't believe this is actually happening, my baby is getting married," she cries kissing my cheek.

"One more finger Liam," Melissa warns me as she works.

After another five minutes she sits back with a smile on her face. 

"You may look at them if you like," she smiles as she turns grabbing some things from behind her. I lift my hand up to for my mum and I to see. 

On my ring finger is Harry Styles written in a fine cursive around my finger in the shape of a ring and in the exact same position a ring would be. Below his name is a small paper airplane. 

On my middle finger is Zayn Malik. His name written much like Harry's, but below his name is the word 'zap' written very finally in comic book print.

Lastly is my pointer finger. Louis Tomlinson is written just like the ones before. Below his name near my knuckle, like the others, is a tiny surf board.

"They picked each icon at the end. I don't their meaning, but it will be explained later," Melissa gives my cheek a peck before helping me out of my seat.

My mum leads me back out into the hall and there is Paul waiting for me at the closed doors that will lead me to the ceremony. My mum and Melissa slip in leaving me with Paul.

"I knew you would get married someday this just isn't what I had expected nor did I imagine I would be walking you down the aisle," Paul smiles at me as we link arms. 

"Thank you Paul for doing this. I know it's weird and...." I begin the babble but he puts his hand up silencing me.

"Liam, I am honored that you asked. I think of you as a son and maybe this isn't a typical wedding, but it is okay because none of you are your typical boys," he assures me giving my arm a squeeze. On the other side of the door I can hear the sound of hushed whispers, a door closing and footsteps. We wait patiently for the doors to open and the music to start. My hands are sweaty and I am so nerves I feel I might be sick, but at last there is silence and the sound of Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran fills my ears.

Gripping tightly onto Paul's arm I watch as the door opens and I begin my walk down the aisle. 

I can feel all eyes on me, there are some whispers and I hear the familiar giggle on Jeremiah, but my attention is on the sight ahead of me. There are Zayn, Louis and Harry waiting for me at the end of the aisle. They all are grinning at me and I can feel my heart rate pick up.

Harry is dressed in a black suit, but the shirt beneath is red and part way unbuttoned like any other shirt he wears. His hair is styled back and looks wavier than ever. I can already imagine my fingers running through that long soft hair later tonight.

Louis is dressed in a similar black suit, but his shirt underneath is a beautiful navy blue that brings out the cool blue of his eyes. His smile is crooked and his hair looks like it has been through a couple times, but in a sexy sort of way. 

Zayn's is dressed in black with an emerald green shirt underneath and it too, like Harry's, is unbuttoned part way. The green contrasts with his dark skin in a way that makes it shine in this lustful way. His eyes shine at me and his smile is warm bringing me comfort. 

Paul lets me hand settle in Zayn's before leaving me to stand in front of our guests and at the sides of the men I love. The priest smiles at us as he begins. The same vows at any marriage are read and we repeat when needed. 

Then comes the rings. Niall steps up placing a ring in each of the lads hands and three in mine. I wrap my right hand around the three rings well holding out my left. 

First is Louis. He takes my hand in his cradling it as he slides the ring over the top of the tattooed skin of my index finger. The ring is a dark brown and looks to be made of oak. It has Louis Tomlinson written on the outside of it in a fancy cursive. I take his hand grabbing the oak ring from my right hand. I slide the ring over his ring finger, where my name is tattooed but with the identical tiny surf board above my name. 

"Most will look at the surf boards on our fingers and think there is nothing romantic about it, but to Liam and I they represent the beginning of a bound. Sure we were friends before we went surfing, but when surfed in Australia for the first time we connected and it began the infamous Lilo relationship," Louis explains squeezing my hand.

When the priest's blessing Louis leans in to kiss me. He of course takes it too far in his typical Louis fashion and actually licks my lips and I think he might have grabbed my bum. 

When we part my face is red hot and I can't look at the giggling crowd. I take another step and come face to face with Zayn Malik.

He winks at me in greeting and my cheeks burn yet again. Zayn takes my left hand in his sliding a golden ring with his name carved into it on my middle finger. I take the golden ring in my hand and slide it on to his ring finger that has my name tattooed on it with that familiar 'Zap' above it.

"It began in McDonalds with a conversation about comics. Two nerds discussing nerd things over a couple burgers and some fries. It was those nerd topics that made it easy to talk to him and it didn't take long for me to tell him things I never told anybody else and for him to do the same. It was those conversations that made me realize I love this man and it all began with comics, so on our fingers is the word Zap to remind us of what originally had brought us together," Zayn says making me blush as I remember that day and how he had kept touching my hand or brushed my shoulder.

With a word from the priest Zayn tilts my chin up kissing me, caressing my cheek in his hand. His kiss is warm and he parts with a finale kiss to my forehead. 

Lastly is Harry. He takes my hand squeezing it tightly before sliding a silver band onto my ring finger. The silver has his name carved into it and it glistens under the lighting. I take the final ring in my hand sliding it onto his finger biting my lip under his watchful eye. 

"Few know this story, but it is the story that began my and Liam's relationship. He was always on edge on the X-Factor and I wanted to calm him down get him to relax. So I threw a paper airplane that had a note written in its folds when he was wide awake one night worrying. It hit my target and I was pleased to see him read the note and write back. We spent much of our X-Factor nights flying paper planes back and fourth between us with notes written on each one. Later he bought me a necklace with a paper airplane on its chain, I have worn it sense until a fan had stolen it a couple of months ago. Now though that paper airplane is marked on both our fingers, forever there to remind us of those secrets and laughs we shared in the folds of those planes that strengthen our relationship to make it what it is today," Harry says kissing my hand right where his rings lays.

When Harry and I kiss, his kiss is gently yet passionate. It only lasted a short few seconds, but it is enough to leave my cheeks flushed and breathless with the effect of Harry Styles. 

With our marriages sealed we leave the church under a rainfall of rose petals. We pile into a limo in a fit of laughter. We leave heading to a house designed for just this night, for this moment between us. 

"Kind of happy we can't have an exception it gives us more time tonight," Louis winks at me as Harry pulls me into his arms resting his hand on my stomach letting me relax back into him.

Zayn takes my hand holding it tightly his eyes outside the window. Louis takes my feet sliding off my shoes and throwing them onto the floor. He massages them gently running his fingers over my tender muscles making me moan with in pleasure. My feet have been killing me all day! 

"Close your eyes Liam. Get some sleep, you're going to need your energy for tonight," Zayn whispers in my ear stroking my hair. 

I nod letting my head fall back resting on Harry's chest as sleep takes me losing myself in the pleasure of having my husbands rubbing all the aches and pains out of my body.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d11d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

"Love, we're here," Harry's out breath against my ear stirs me from my sleep. He smiles down at me kissing my lips gently. 

The car door is already open and I can see little rose petals leading us up a stone walkway. I look around noticing for the first time that Zayn and Louis have disappeared.

"They're inside getting ready," Harry whispers as he easily carries me into the house. I keep my arms wrapped around his neck as he carries me up a step, through a living room and finally into the bedroom. 

He lays me down on the bed and then crawls onto it above me pinning my hands above my head. He leans in kissing my lips passionately. He licks them, nibbling at them. He then moves down kissing along my neck, down to my collar bone. He starts to unbutton my shirt, having tossed away my jacket long ago. With each button his kisses go further down my body. 

I feel hands grab mine above me and I look up to see Louis. He leans in kissing me as Harry kisses down my body reaching the final button. He removes my shirt tossing it to the side. Louis nibbles down my neck, hitting a sensitive spot making me moan aloud. Harry moves off my body yet he continues to kiss me and suck at my nipples make me moan.

I feel another set of hands on my pants. His fingers unbuttoning them, unzipping them. I catch a glimpse of him as he pulls my pants down and tosses them aside. He kisses up my leg, in between my thighs. As he goes for my underwear Zayn sits up giving me a wink before discarding that as well. He goes for my top placing it between his lips and when he starts to suck I moan loudly. 

I reach my hands out tugging at Harry's shirt wanting their clothes gone. Harry takes my hand nibbling at my fingertips before discarding his jacket, shirt, pants and boxers tossing them on the floor before going back to kissing along my skin. When he does Louis takes his turn to strip, before going back to kissing me and nibbling at me.

I feel Zayn leave me making me whimper at the loss. He strips off his clothes as well before joining us back on the bed. 

"Liam, are you ready?" Louis whispers in my ear as he nibbles. 

"Y-Yes, please," I beg wanting them so badly.

That was all they needed. I am rolled onto my side gently. Louis keeps my head in his naked lap. Harry keeps a hand on my belly as I feel Zayn position himself behind me his manhood at the edges of my entrance waiting to be thrusted in.

Harry drapes my leg over him before kissing downwards, Louis goes back to kissing along my neck and then Zyn enters me.

For over two hours they take turns going back and forth between positions. By the time they are done, the sheets are ruined, we're all panting messes and I am exhausted.

"No more, I'm so tired," I gasp out falling back into the pillows. 

"Okay, we'll clean up and then bed," Louis promises kissing my lips before disappearing into the bathroom. 

"How do you feel?" Zayn asks as Harry and him snuggle me. He rubs my swollen belly gently as Harry massages my back.

"Exhausted, I don't think going to be able to walk for the rest of my life and slightly hungry," I reply making them laugh.

"I promise we'll make you some food before we go to sleep," Harry laughs massaging my lower back knowing that it is aching after his experiences with Louis.

"READY!" Louis calls from the bathroom. Harry picks me up off the bed carrying me into the bathroom. I glance back at Zayn and see that he is up removing the bedding.

Inside the bathroom it is dimly lighten by candles burning around the bathroom. A large tub is filled with water and bubbles. Harry sits me down in the tub, climbing in beside me along with Louis. Louis pulls me into him gently.

"Close your eyes, babe," he whispers in my ear. I do as he says relaxing. I can feel his fingers running through my hair and water be dumped on my head. He massages shampoo into my scalp and I an feel Harry beginning to wash me else where.

Zayn joins us shortly later and we spend an hour taking turn washing each other. 

By the time we are done I am exhausted my stomach growls loudly.

"Aw is our baby girl hungry?" Harry asks my belly after I am laying in bed with a fresh pair of underwear on. 

"She's very hungry, can you please make us something to eat," I beg him as my belly rumbles again.

"Of course, be right back, babe," Harry promises going out the bedroom door. Louis and Zayn let me snuggle with them while we wait. I can feel Zayn's hand on my back working out the remaining knots well Louis rubs my belly talking to our daughter softly.

When Harry returns he has a tray full of food. There is a large bowl of mixed fruit, some yogurt, a large sandwich full of veggies, ham and cheese, a glass of milk and my several of my mum's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Yummy," I squeal sitting up with the help of Louis and Zayn. Harry settles the tray on my lap and I dig in. I can't help but moan at how yummy it tastes. Everything is so fresh and yummy.

"Wow, Liam. Is the food better than our sex?" Louis asks laughing.

"Hey my mum's cookies ARE better than sex and this fruit is some pretty good competition," I reply making them all laugh.

"Do you guys feel any different?" I ask between mouthfuls of sandwich. 

"I still feel warm. Like there is this warmth moving through my veins, but other than that I feel fine," Zayn says as I continue to munch on my food.

"Same here, who knew immortality would be warm? I thought there would be some pain," Louis confesses and there are noises of agreement. 

"Done!" I cheer happily after I take my last sip of milk.

"Wow, Liam I didn't think you would actually eat it all," Harry laughs taking the tray.

"Your daughter was hungry and you really gave me a workout," I reply as I snuggle into the covers pulling them up around me. 

When Harry returns we're all snuggled together and sleep soon takes us all. Me and my three husbands fast asleep cuddling together.


	34. Dehumanization

Zayn's POV

 

It is now a whole new perspective. I was once just a member of the band, but now as a part of security I see things that the lads never even hear about. 

It has only been a couple of weeks since the tour kicked off for the North American leg, but already I have seen or heard the attempted kidnappings, and attacks. There had to of been a dozen already. None of them get any where near Liam or the twins thanks to Daniel's work, the determination of the new security and Paddy and I being careful to keep the lads and the twins away from any risky areas. 

Liam is now reaching the six month mark and his cute waddle is back. The fans find his pregnant waddle adorable and there are always loads of tweets about Liam's ever growing baby bump. The fans always manage to get something about Liam trending each week.

There are also tweets about how the lads hover over Liam well on stage and Harry keeps coming over to his side to rub his baby bump. There are also the predictions of who the daddy is. Many are saying either I or Harry. 

The rings on our fingers also do not go unnoticed. When the fans found out about the wedding there was an uproar of joy and fury. Many were furious that we didn't announce it because they wanted to be there and then there are those that congratulate us and don't mind that we wanted the privacy. When we let two dozen or so pictures leak on the web everybody was happy. 

When I go through my twitter profile the amount of fan art is amazing. Now some of them are a little kinky and when I show the lads Liam's cheeks flush red, Harry laughs and Louis makes suggestive comments. There are other pictures that are just perfect showing the twins, and us with smiles on our faces while one of us caresses Liam's bump or some sort. When a fan hands us a picture like this Liam tucks them away in a folder to look back at later on.

"What show are we going on again?" Liam asks as he pulls his t-shirt down around his belly. It clings tightly to him tummy showing it off. 

"The Today show," Harry replies pulling his pants up and buttoning them.

"Aren't they the ones that suggested Zayn was a druggy and only knew the names of Niall and Harry?" Louis asks coming out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and his hair soaking wet dripping down his back.

"Louis! We leave in five minutes!" Liam snaps at him throwing a stuffed teddy bear at head.

"I'll be ready, calm down, babe," Louis shoots him a crooked grin, but Liam just rolls his eyes at him and I can't blame him for his grumpiness the twins were not happy to be woken up at four in the morning.

"Harry, can you grab the baby bag on the chair? I need to make sure everything we need is in it," Liam says waddling around the room with a glassy eyed Jeremiah on his hip.

I check the time on my watch and see that we have five minutes before we have to go. I sit Luke down on the bed trying to get his tiny shoes on and jacket, but he starts screaming and keeps kicking out. 

"Luke, please stop. Baba has to get your shoes on," I try to reason with him. The cool autumn New York air is too cold for him to go without a jacket and shoes. 

Harry somehow succeeds in helping Liam get Jeremiah in his shoes and jacket. I sigh in frustration, but after getting Luke's arm into the jacket and handing him his teething ring I get him dressed.

"Are you guys ready? Wow, a chaotic morning?" Niall asks coming into our hotel room with a breakfast sandwich in his hand. 

"A bit. Did you bring us a breakfast?" Louis asks him after pulling his pants on and getting his shirt pulled on.

"No..." Niall replies looking slightly guilty.

"Well thank you for this," Liam snatches the sandwich out of Niall's hand munching away at it while carrying Jeremiah out the door.

I hurry to catch up with the other lads close behind. Paddy is at the elevator patiently waiting for us. Louis is still trying to get his hair to look half way decent as we board the elevator. 

Harry is holding Luke while Niall tries to keep him from taking his shoes off. Louis takes Jeremiah bouncing him a little rubbing his back and Liam leans into me letting me rub his back. He is much like the twins and is tired. With him being pregnant these schedules that are jumping his sleep schedules all over the place are draining him even more and they have Louis, Harry, Niall and I worried.

When the elevator stops Paddy takes the lead into the lobby well I take the back letting the lads head in front of me. Paul, and three others I know from brief meetings. 

"No signings right now. Straight to the car. We can't risk it with the babies and Liam," Paul warns them before opening the doors and leading the way out. 

As we move I keep my eyes open for any signs of something suspicious. The fans like usual are screaming loudly and reach out touching the lads clothes. When a hand reaches out for Liam's tummy or one of the twins it is quickly swatted away by one of us security.

Everything is the typical fans yelling for some signature or picture, but in the middle of the crowd on the end is three men dressed in dark suits with sunglasses on. They stand there beside the screaming girls with expressionless faces their hands in their pockets and the forbidding feeling rolling off them sends chills down my spine. There is no mistaking it they are not here for an autograph or to say hello. 

I hear voices over my earpiece talking of the men is the suits and when the word Donum comes across our walk picks up and we are hurrying the boys to the car. The lads must have noticed them as well. Niall's arm is around Liam hurrying him to the car. Harry and Louis pull the twins close to their chest hurrying to the car. 

I can hear the confusion in the fans and out of the corner of my eye I see that the men in the suits are moving toward us. Three of us security stand blocking fans from the doorway of the car as the lads pile in.

The sound of a gunshot ringing out somewhere is all that it takes for chaos to erupt. 

Liam's POV

I don't know what is happening, all I know is there is danger and chaos. Harry and Louis get into the car in front of me holding the babies close to them. Niall's hand is on my back helping me into the car.

As soon as we are in the car the door is slammed shut behind us and locked. I settle down in my seat rubbing my stomach as I place the baby bag on the floor and take Luke from Louis trying to calm my screaming son down. The loud noises and chaos scaring him into panic. I rub his back whispering soothing things into his ear trying to get him to calm down as Louis works on getting his car seat ready. 

Jeremiah is crying and kicking in his Daddy's arms trying to break free and get his shoes off. Both of the babies wanting out of here and somewhere safe. 

"Okay one seat is ready. Hand me Jeremiah," Louis orders as Paddy gets into the driver's seat. 

"Where is Zayn?" I yell over the crying babies and the screams outside.

"I don't know. Does anybody see him?" Harry asks looking out the window as he tries to sooth Luke.

Before anybody can question further the front seat passenger door opens and Zayn jumps in.

"Get out of here. Nothing has turned violent, but whoever fired those shots was looking for a distraction," Zayn orders as Paddy quickly maneuvers the car off the curb and onto the busy New York streets.

Louis has finally managed to get the twins into their carseats and relaxes back into his seat. 

I relax back into my seat resting my head on Harry's shoulder. 

"What happened?" Harry asks as we make our way down the streets.

"Seems like an attempted kidnapping. Nobody was hurt. The gun was a distraction. They were hoping to use it to get to Liam or the babies. The police are there now, they'll take care of it," Paddy replies, but he keeps checking the mirrors as if suspecting there to be somebody following us.

"Then who were the guys in the suits? They were what set you guys off at first," Louis points out. I had not thought much of the men in the suits off to the side, but now that he mentions them I realize how strange it is that they were there at all.

"Donum, that's what we are betting. It doesn't seem like they were there to do anything though, just to observe. They would not have fired a gun it would risk Liam and the twins safety. They would never do anything like that. It must have been a separate group," Paddy replies making my heart twist. I place hand on my stomach fear filling me as I realize how close the Donum had been to myself and my babies once again. 

"The guys in the tuxes were actually trying to keep people away from us. They were definitely not part of the chaos, but they're not the good guys either," Zayn adds on as we make our way slowly through the traffic. 

I try not to think about this too hard and a sudden flurry of movement in my stomach takes my mind off everything. I place my hand on my stomach a smile turning up on my lips. There under my hand is another flurry of movement beneath my skin. 

"G-Guys our daughter is making herself known," I laugh grabbing Harry's hand from beside me and place it on my stomach. 

My words had brought a flurry of excitement and all the lads are reaching out to touch my stomach eager to feel the baby's movement. I move my hands letting them explore my stomach silly smiles on all their faces. 

When we arrive at the studio of the Today show all the worries from earlier forgotten by our youngest member of the family. 

Getting into the Today show studio is a lot easier and uneventful than the hotel. Niall and Louis take the babies well Harry helps me out of the car and we make our way in grabbing fans' hands and even being able to stop and take a few pictures. The fans make cooing noises at the twins, but none of them touch them knowing that I and the lads are protective bears when it comes to our babies.

"Your baby bump is so cute," one of the fans smile at me her eyes going to my belly. 

"Thank you," I reply signing the album she holds out for me. Zayn stays by my side and doesn't sign anything. He smiles and says hello, but that is all. Ever since taking up his role as bodyguard he keeps the fame things at bay and makes it clear that he is not Zayn the popstar but Zayn the bodyguard.

We move into the building and are ushered to make up. Harry goes first while the rest of us go for the food table. Louis grabs me a plate as I sit down with Jeremiah in my lap and Luke by my side rolling around on the couch trying to get his socks off.

"Uh where are Luke's shoes?" I ask glancing around expecting to see them on the floor somewhere while I keep a hand on him making sure he doesn't roll off the couch.

"Did you lose your shoes, little boy?" Zayn asks him tickling Luke's feet making him erupt into little giggles. 

I lift Jeremiah's feet checking to see if he still has shoes on his little feet. He has one shoe, but the other foot is bare with not even a sock to be seen on the floor.

"Well we have a one shoe wonder here," I laugh pulling off Jeremiah's other shoe and sock as well. There is no point in him wearing only one.

Louis joins me on the couch handing over one of the plates of food as he chows down on his own. My plate is stacked full of fruit, a muffin and that is it. Not a single donut which I see Niall chewing down on.

"Hey don't raise your eyebrow at me. Yell at Harry. He is the one wanting you to eat healthy all the time, if he had it his way you wouldn't even have the muffin," Louis reminds me between bites of his own donut. I give him a pouty face and he gives me a cheeky smile but gives me a bite of his donut.

"Louis!" Harry yells at him as he joins us and Niall goes over to the make up artists.

"What? It was just a bite. Calm down, Hazza," Louis laughs pecking Harry's lips and giving him a bite of the donut knowing he will not get one of his own. Harry rolls his eyes, but gives us a smile before disappearing to the table of food.

I eat my fruit pieces happily loving how sweet and yummy it all tastes. I put a small pieces of watermelon in Jeremiah's mouth which he sucks at before finally chewing. When Luke sees he wants some too so I give him a piece of pineapple. He does the same as his brother and looks up at me with eager eyes and grabby hands wanting more. 

"Luke, let Papa give you some. Amara needs to eat his own for the baby," Louis says getting Luke's attention at the sound of his name. Louis offers him a piece of kiwi which Luke happily takes chewing on it and getting juice and slobber all over himself.

Harry picks up Jeremiah and takes over giving him fruit for me so I can eat mine and not give away my food. I pout a little. I like feeding my babies and giving them little things here and there.

I finish my light breakfast quickly and am ushered away to make-up. While they do my make-up and fix my hair they talk happily to me asking how I am and asking about the baby. They comment on how cute the twins are and how well behaved they are. I keep easy chatter with them discussing with them about raising a baby and some of the cute things that they do. I actually guiltily wish that they were the ones conducting the interview. 

When we are all finished with the hair and makeup and breakfast the show is in full swing and we will be on in just a couple minutes. The twins are to stay with Zayn while the interview and small concert happens. 

We are ushered to a couch where an older male anchor waits for us. I recognize him as Matt Lauer from the last time we were on the show and recall that he was the one that presumed Zayn was on drugs when he didn't turn up for the show.

The cameras are soon on us and we are seen on millions of Americans' TVs.

"Wow, five years and one member less yet One Direction is the most popular band in the world! Is it weird not having Zayn on stage with you or recording?" he begins with a smile.

"Um it has taken some getting use to, but it's been easier for he still travels with us. He now works behind scenes though," Harry replies keeping it short and sweet.

"Yes, he has been spotted with you all out and about. Many are guessing he is now secuirty. An interesting job change, but this interview isn't about him. Let's move on to the secret wedding that happened last month. You broke Twitter, Tumblr and so many other sites, you all practically broke the internet with this surprise wedding! It has been revealed that it was a Carrier wedding which is a little different from a normal ceremony. The internet has said that it was between Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam. Liam at the center of it. Can you tell us about this crazy relationship and married life?" he continues on.

"Well it's not that different really. It's just now on paper and is official. It was a small short ceremony, which was perfect. Our relationship as a whole has been strengthened because of it and we are all are close and help each other out. We kind of balance each other, if that makes any sense," Louis replies with a smile draping his arm over Harry's shoulder while Harry takes my hand squeezing it.

"Now from what we have researched we found that a Carrier Marriage is also a mark of ownership over the Carrier and is permanent. That is why you get your names tattooed onto the Carrier and you get the Carrier's name tattooed onto your fingers. Can you explain exactly what this means?" 

"We personally hate the word ownership, it makes it sound like Liam isn't a person, which he is. We got married because we love Liam and the marriage itself signifies that we are a family and nobody can rip that away from us," Harry explains sugar coating what Carrier mariage means his hand is wrapped tightly around mine showing off the tattoos that are around my fingers. I had taken the rings off not wanting to lose them and with my hands being a little swollen they got a little tight.

"We can see that there is a new baby on the way. How are you doing, Liam?" Matt asks turning his attention to me for the first time.

"I'm doing good. Our daughter has made herself known for the first time today. She's healthy and it's been a healthy pregnancy so far," I reply rubbing the side of my tummy lovingly.

"A daughter? So you're having a girl?" Matt asks making me nod. We haven't let the fans know the gender of the baby yet, and they are going to be thrilled knowing now.

"Yeah, our first baby girl. We're all excited," Louis says his face lighting up.

"You already have twin boys who are already 9 months and let me say they are adorable and very well behaved," Matt says as the camera shoots over to where the twins are playing on the couch with Zayn. Luke is playing with his Baba's fingers and Jeremiah is trying to get a block to fit into the little shaped hole. He keeps trying to get the square to fit into the star hole until he finally moves down the line and gets it into the right one which makes him giggle happily and clap his hands.

For the rest of the interview Matt asks about our family life, what it's like being a Carrier, the worry for protection, about my pregnancy, and if there have been any attacks that we can tell them about.

By the time it is over I want to cry, Niall is quiet, Louis is frustrated and Harry is pissed. Getting into the car everything is silent except for the twins' baby babble.

"What the hell kind of interview was that?! He didn't even ask one question about our music! It was all about the wedding and Liam being a Carrier. It was bull shit," Louis snaps once we are back on the road.

"I agree, they act like Liam being a Carrier is the only newsworthy thing about us and the way he kept referring to Liam as Carrier was dehumanizing. He only called Liam by his name once maybe twice. Why don't people just start doing that now? When asked about Zayn in an interview maybe they should refer to him as the Muslim, or Niall the Irish or Louis the Gay or me the Christian," Harry adds his eyes a dangerous shade of green.

"I still can't believe he asked me what it is like traveling with you guys! That there pissed me off. After he asked me that I knew if I open my mouth again I would be saying something rude," Niall joins in as I begin to cry.

My thoughts keep going back to what my dad has told me since I was 15. He called me unnatural, property, somebody's bitch, a mutation, a freak, and any other name he could think up. I remember the nurse that told Zayn that she thought somebody like him knew better than to love somebody like me.

"Liam, don't you listen to him or anybody else. You are a person, that we love and adore. Lili, it's okay I promise you we will fight this," Harry assures me pulling me in close to him as I sob.

"People think racism and prejudice crap is bad. Wait till they see this. I have delt with a lot of racist and prejudice comments my entire life, but never something like this," Zayn says from the front his eyes on me. He smiles a sad smile at me.

"I-I have never felt so dehumanized. I-I suspected some of comments or whatever, I j-just never thought it would be to this extent o-or that it would a-affect you guys," I cry my voice cracking with the hurt that I am feeling.

"Don't worry, love. We're fighting this," Louis promises squeezing my shoulder and letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

I don't voice it, but I fear that there will be no fighting this. Carriers will forever be just somebody's property and it is so hard to change what a society believes.

Society will forever fear and mistreat what they feel is beneath them or what they don't understand. It has been happening for centuries even after movements and fights to change it. 

But in the end I am happy, because we can work to change it.

We can work to change society and let people know the wrongs that happen everyday.

Maybe, just maybe, there is hope.


	35. Alexander

Louis' POV

"Harry, stay in the room with Liam and the twins. Don't open the door unless it is one of us. We should be back shortly," Zayn orders Harry as he, Niall and I make our way to the hotel room door all of us wearing various expressions of fury, and determination.

"What's going on?" Liam asks from where he sits on the floor with Luke and Jeremiah playing with them. His brown eyes are wide and the confusion behind them makes me want to kiss him and take him away from this all. Keep him safe from anybody that wants to do our sweet Liam harm.

"The Donum are in the hotel. They want to speak to us. Paul, Daniel, Dr. Ada and Paddy are already with them. Don't worry they're not going to be coming anywhere near you and the twins," I reply bending down to peck his lips and give his swollen seven month belly a rub.

"P-Promise?" he asks tears filling his eyes. He glances at all of us his bottom lip trembling and his hands shaking.

"We promise. Stay here with Harry and the twins. Try not to think about it," Zayn replies smiling a warm smile at him. His eyes pleading for Liam to trust him

"Okay, I love you guys and that includes you Niall. I love you all," he smiles a shaky smile. I kiss him one last time before joining Zayn and Niall back at the door.

"Aw I love you too, Lili," Niall yells smiling brightly. Zayn gives Liam a wink before opening the door and leading the way out. Once the door is closed all playfulness has vanished. I can hear the sound of all the locks sliding into place on the other side of the door. 

Wordlessly we walk down the hall and step into the elevator. Zayn presses the number 3 and we begin to go down.

"How many are here?" Niall asks breaking the silence but not the tension.

"Four officially. The head man, a man in his forties physically, supposedly in his nineties in actuality. His two right hand men and one of the head doctors from their little company. There is one other but I don't think he is going to be any problem," Zayn replies his jaw set and determination in his eyes. 

"Wait who is the fifth person?" Niall asks voicing my question.

"Alexander their Carrier Star. He is an example of what they want Liam to be," he replies making my heart wrench.

We will be meeting the man that we all have researched. The man that looks so miserable in every picture of what I had seen him in. A man that has had his freedom ripped away and is the most famous slave in the world, yet the world does nothing.

We get out on the third floor and Zayn leads the way down the hall. He stops at a door. Opening the door with a key card Zayn leads the way in. 

The room is set up like a conference room. There is a large table in the center with people sitting on either side. On the side closest to the door our people I recognize and have come to care for. Dr. Ada, Daniel, Paul, Paddy and Melissa sit. all of them looking stern. 

On the other side is three men dressed in black suits. The oldest sits in the middle and I know must be Julius the leader of this horrid group. He is Indian and has a smile on his face. He looks as though he has already won this. The other two men dressed in suits are stern and dangerous looking. The fourth man is dressed in scrubs and looks excited. The look in his eyes makes me want to strangle him.

The final man sits off to the side. He looks worried, fearful, and grim. On his wrist is a bracelet with a flashing light, something that is surely a tracking device. His brown hair is a little longer and styled. He has a little facial hair and I must say he is good looking. He is no other than Alexander.

"Sit down please gentlemen. We have much to discuss. Did you not bring our precious Fountain of Youth Carrier? What a shame I was anxious to meet him. He really is precious isn't he? I believe two of you are his husbands, correct? Where is Mr. Styles?" Julius greets us a cruel smile playing on his lips.

"We are and neither Harry or Liam could join us. Somebody needed to stay and take care of our sons and Liam needs rest," I reply taking a seat beside Dr. Ada. Zayn sits next to Daniel and Niall sits on my other side. 

"He's pregnant isn't he? Seven months now correct? And your twin boys nine months?" the man in the scrubs asks interest in his eyes.

"Yes, and they're doing well. Can we move on to why you're here here?" Zayn asks sick of their BS already much like me.

"Yes. We're here to collect what belongs to us. The Carrier is ours. We are here to collect him. Yes, he does belong to Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik, but he is filled with our serum. It is a part of him now and because it is our serum he belongs in part to us," Julius says making me want to punch him in the face.

"Fuck you! That serum was given to him against his will. He is not going anywhere with you and you are having no part of his life," I snap not wanting to sugar coat it. I want it over now and them gone.

"Maybe, but I must ask do you know who the people you trust with his life are?" Julius asks calmly not even stirred a little by my outburst, "Dr. Ada is my daughter. Daniel and Melissa are my grandchildren. Dr. Ada fled our facilities when she was 23. She hated the way we handled things. She was raised to care for Carriers and had enough information under her belt to do it herself. Funny how she lied to you and never confessed that she is the daughter of the Donum leader. Yet you trust her."

Stunned we glance over at Dr. Ada and the look on her face brings me assurance. She doesn't look embarrassed or ashamed. She looks just highly determined, offended and pissed off. 

"How dare you throw that in our faces?! Lads know I am not my father, I fled for a reason. What you do behind your fancy name, your secrecy, and billions of dollars is disgusting. Maybe Alexander's health is cared for but how you sell him and use him is disgusting. What you do behind the doors to hundreds of others of Carriers is disgusting. You use them as medical experiments, do horrible things to them, rape them, rip any children they have away and have little regards for their care. My children and I dedicate ourselves to make sure you are brought to an end, and that Carriers can live safe and healthy lives. Do NOT try to make us the bad guys. You are the murders, rapist, slave owners and barbarians. You mad disgusting creature, fuck you!" Dr. Ada says rising from her seat disgust in her eyes.

In that moment I know it does not matter what her past is, she is dedicated to make sure Liam and our children are cared for. She wants Liam and the babies safe and healthy just like us. She wants Carriers to have rights and is determined to make sure that happens. 

Looking around at the faces of Niall and Zayn I can see they trust Dr. Ada as much as I do.

"Do not think that their past will turn our backs to them. We trust them and the fact that she left behind her family to do what is right proves to me that she cares and will go above and beyond to make sure Liam is cared for. You are the monsters and will never lay a hand on Liam or our children. This meeting is over," Zayn snaps rising to his feet. 

"Well I thought we would handle this civilly but I suppose not. This is far from over. We will have Liam in our possession. Good day gentlemen. Alexander come," Julius rises from his seat, and the others do as well. He looks around though and notices Alexander is not in the room.

"Robert, David go find him. I'll meet you in the car," Julius says rising to his feet and leaving with the man in scrubs. Well the other two hurry out the door and down the hall their cell phones brought up to their faces.

"Daniel, Zayn take the stairs he went up to see Liam. Beat them there or they'll be taking more than just Alexander. Do not harm Alexander though, he is just curious. He wants to meet Liam, not harm him. He would be the last person to harm him. He just wants to know somebody that is going through something similar as he is and has the same serum in their body. Please be nice to him he is a sweetheart," Dr. Ada pleads as Zayn and Daniel hurry out the door. 

"What do you say we try to stall the horrible goons?" Niall asks looking at me with a smile. We are off running down the hall in the opposite direction of Daniel and Zayn. 

Liam's POV

A gentle knock on the hotel room door makes Harry and I fall silent. Harry rises to his feet and I pull the twins close to me trying not to stir Luke as he sucks at a juice bag and Jeremiah nibbled at a baby graham cracker. 

"It's Alexander," Harry's words after he peeks through the peephole makes me look up. 

"Let him in," I reply anxious to see the only man that is the same as me. 

"Liam..." Harry looks at me skeptically, but I can see that he is interested in meeting Alexander as well. 

"Please, I know it's a risk but I doubt he'll hurt me," I reply getting to my feet by using the bed for support and keeping a hand under my bulging stomach.

He sighs but opens the door a crack some of the locks still in place. I can hear whispers but I don't pay attention. I bend down picking up Luke and Jeremiah from the floor. I put them in the their play pen and clean up their snack mess. I hand them their favorite toys leaving them to play. 

I wrap a hand around my stomach cupping it. Trying to take some of the weight off my aching hips and back as Harry opens the door letting Alexander in. He locks and closes the door behind Alexander before coming over to my side. Harry wraps an arm around my waist letting Alexander know he is protective and ready to pounce.

"Hello Liam. I'm Alexander, I'm sure if you are as curious as I am about you, you already know that," Alexander greets me shifting from foot to foot nervously. 

"Alexander, I am glad to meet you. I'm happy to meet somebody like me," I reply smiling as I rub my belly where my daughter moves around kicking at me probably sensing my nervousness.

"I'm not like you Liam, you're so much more. You're a great Amara, a Clover that can heal and have people that surround you and love you. I'm a Star Carrier like you maybe, but I am a Clover with the ability to make food appear and am surrounded by people that like to sell me and use me. Liam, you're in a position to change how Carriers are viewed. I'm in a position to be sell my blood, body and womb. I have a great respect for you," Alexander reaches out squeezing my hand gently tears in his brown eyes.

"Thank you...Can I ask you how this happened? How you became a "Star" Carrier?" I ask sitting down on the couch taking Harry with me.

"I was 15 years old when they found me. They found me in a hospital in Chicago. My mother was a single mother, mother of just me and a nurse during the Spanish Influenza epidemic and kept an eye on me in a separate room that was always clean and away from the sick. She worried over me seeing as my transition had begun. She did everything in her power to keep me safe, but when the men in black came and took me in the night when she was busy with the dying there was nothing she could do. I was terrified but they cared for me. Helped me through my transition and made sure I was healthy. It was when I was 16 that they began giving me the serum. They slipped it in my food each night and gave me injections they did that all the way until I was 23, prolonging it. When the pain of the transition hit it was miserable and lonely. It was shortly after that when a man paid to rape me and I became pregnant with his child. At first I was thrilled to at least have a baby, but when it was born they took it away and gave it my rapist. I never even got to know the gender. My life went on like that for years until 2003. A new doctor that helped care for me began to fall for me and I fell for him. We later conceived a baby and it was the first I got to keep, but after our second baby was born they took both him and the babies away from me. They let me see them every three months but it hurts. For I am in love with a man, but owned by others," he explains tears running down his cheeks as he sits down beside me.

"How many children have you had?" I ask curiously as I wipe away the tears that run down my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"I have had over fifty my entire life. You would think my body would be destroyed, but a Carrier's body heals from a birth and makes it appear we never even have had a child. I only know my own two though, so the rest are not even my children," he explains with a shrug, "I never would wish that on you. Now enough about me and my sad life. How are you?" he asks taking my hand.

"I'm okay. Sore and exhausted, but doing great," I admit glancing over at the twins making sure they are okay.

"I imagine. I always hated how they put pressure on your hips. How long was your last pregnancy with the twins?" he asks watching me with curiosity.

"Eleven months. How long was your longest pregnancy and what is the most babies you had?" I ask as I give him permission to touch my belly.

"I never had many multiples. I have had triplets, but based on my knowledge of you I wouldn't be surprised if someday pop out six. It's one of the reasons Donum is so interested in you. You conceive multiples easily. My longest pregnancy was 13 months, it was awful. I wouldn't wish it on anybody. How are your twins? They're nine months now, correct?" he asks looking curiously over at their play pen.

"Yup and their growing so fast. I love watching them learn new things every day. It's amazing. Come on you can meet them," I smile at him getting to my feet with Harry's help. I lead the way over to the twin's play pen. I lean in picking Jeremiah up out of the play pen holding him close taking him seeing as he is more comfortable with strangers than Luke.

"He is precious. This one must be Jeremiah. He looks so much like you and I can see Zayn in him," Alexander smiles taking Jeremiah's hand and tickling his feet. 

"Thank you," I reply rubbing Jeremiah's back as he giggles at Alexander. He glances over at Luke and smiles.

"Lucas looks like Zayn. Do you have problems with them at night?" he asks curiously.

"No, not really. They're pretty well behaved. We have some nights that are hard, but that is suspected especially with the traveling," I reply lovingly rubbing Jeremiah's back kissing his head as he plays with Alexander's fingers.

"Liam, I had better get going. They're going to start looking for me. It was a pleasure to meet you. I wish the best for you, your husbands and babies," Alexander says as I place Jeremiah back in the play pen.

"Can't you run away?" I ask wishing he didn't have to go back to that place.

"No, they have a tracking device in this bracelet and another in my arm," he replies showing me the bracelet and a small bulge in his arm.

Surprising him and myself I hug him. 

"I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure you never have to go through what I have," he whispers in my ear cupping my head. He steps back kissing my forehead before leaving out the door. 

When the door is closed Harry turns to me pulling me into his arms my swollen stomach between us. I dig my fingers into his shirt tears running down my cheeks and I can feel Harry's tears running down into my shirt.

"I love you so much...God Liam...Never will I ever let that happen to you. Never will anybody hurt like that," he whispers in my ear kissing my forehead. I cling to him tears running down both our cheeks. 

The door suddenly opens and in comes Daniel and Zayn both panting. 

"Thank God he's gone. They came looking for him..." Zayn's words are cut off when Niall and Louis enter covered in flour and blue ink doubled over laughing.

"They're not coming up," Niall assures us.

"Let me see my little Luke," Louis says going for our youngest with a smile on his face.

"Don't you dare, Louis Tomlinson!" I squeal going to stop my crazy filthy husband from dirtying our son as well. The entire time Harry doesn't let me go.


	36. You Can't Save Everyone

Liam's POV

A month has gone by since we had met Alexander and two weeks have gone by since the end of the tour. Ever since Alexander and the Donum's visit the lads have all been a little off. Zayn keeps peeking out the windows, and walking around the house at least three times a night as though he think somebody might just appear even with the security men that are always near by. Louis locks the windows and doors all the time and checks them constantly and has had some fancy alarm installed. Niall always randomly appears at our house at the most random of times or calls us as well. He has even showed up at three in the morning! Who does that?! 

Harry is probably the most noticeable. He clings to me in a way and our relationship has grown stronger since our talk with Alexander. He has woken up at night crying from nightmares and when I talk to him he shares with me his fears of having me ripped away and forced into a life like Alexander was forced to experience. I always hush him and try to give him comfort. Zayn and Louis always add in how security would never let that happen or how they would rip the balls off anybody that tried. This makes Harry laugh every time, for Louis always says it in a different way.

The twins love being home. They are always in awe of the new toys the boys always find in their toy boxes or some corner. They are more comfortable here, willing to try new foods, not so clingy to me, more eager to explore and letting us try new things with them. Both Luke and Jeremiah will take steps with our help and it makes me want to squeal and cry every time I see it. My babies are growing up so fast they're already ten months and it never ceases to blow my mind. It seems like just yesterday I was giving birth to them on the floor of some cabin in the middle of nowhere, something I made clear to the lads, Dr. Ada, and anybody else that will listen, would NEVER happen again. 

"Louis! I told you to do the dishes three hours ago!" Harry rages at Louis as he flies around the house cleaning it all up for when our guests, my family arrive.

"Sorry, love, I had to take a shower, eat, help dress the babies, get drool off my shirt, and clean up mashed potatoes that our oldest son decided to throw on the wall!" Louis replies irritably as he gives Jeremiah a pointed look as he bounces up and down in his walkey thing.

I sit on the couch unable to do anything under the lads orders. When I had mentioned my hips and back were bothering me this morning they wanted to hear nothing more, I am on relaxing duty the rest of the day. 

Zayn is outside on the deck talking to Daniel about some security thing. Their backs are turned to me so I can't even see their facial expressions which is a little disappointing. 

"Harry, you could have said something to me. I would have done the dishes," I offered feeling like a bum for sitting here while the lads all rush around cleaning the house and taking care of the babies.

"I don't think so mister. You're relaxing, taking the weight off your poor swollen feet and aching back. How are you feeling? Did she shift positions yet?" Harry replies coming over to me and leans over the couch kissing my cheek as he places his hands on the sides of my belly rubbing the stretched skin there and getting an immediate response from our daughter.

"She has a little. It's not so much pressure on my hips. Still uncomfortable, but I think the rest of the pregnancy is going to be like this, which I hope isn't too much longer," I sigh resting my head on Louis' shoulder watching as Harry rubs my tummy. 

"You need to be careful little girl. You're hurting Amara," Harry tells my belly leaning in to kiss it and kiss my cheek before heading back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

"I was thinking Esmeralda," Louis suddenly says making me sigh. This has been the debate for the past month. What is the name of our little girl going to be?

"That's pretty, but kind of old. Why not Elisa?" Zayn asks as he joins us on the couch draping at arm around my shoulders.

"That will be mispronounced. What about Elsa?" Harry calls from the kitchen.

"I am not naming our daughter after a Disney character," Louis shouts back.

"Esmeralda is a Disney character! Hunchback of Notre Dame, anybody?" Zayn says giving Louis a pointed look which earns him an eye roll from Louis.

"My Disney name at least isn't going to be the name for every little girl for the next century," Louis grumbles.

"It's just a name we can not let go," I giggle at my own joke.

"You dork," Louis laughs rolling his eyes and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"How about Kida?" Niall asks randomly strolling down the stairs.

"When the hell did you get here?"

"I would name my cat Kida, not my kid."

Are the responses he gets along with my scrunched up nose.

"Zayn let me in hours ago, I raided your fridge and everything. As for you Tommo, that is an original name and really pretty. I also happened to watch Disney's Atlantis last night and really liked the name," Niall replies strolling over to sit on the floor with the twins.

"What about Fellah, Hala, Isa, Kalila, or Yamha? They're all Arabic names and rather beautiful in my opinion," Zayn suggests some of the names really pretty and the way he says them makes them sound like music flowing from his lips.

"I like Isa, and Kalila okay. What do they mean?" I ask knowing Zayn has researched this already otherwise he wouldn't have suggested them.

"Isa means generous and Kalila means beloved," he replies making me smile. They are both names with beautiful meanings. 

Our name debate is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell echoing throughout the house. 

"THEY'RE HERE!" Louis loudly yells before jumping off the couch and hurrying over to answer the door with Zayn following closely behind him. 

I take a deep breath and try to get up off the couch, but my big eight month belly is just not allowing it. Noticing my struggle Harry gets up off the floor and takes my hand. I let my fingers tangle with his, my other hand on my back and his other hand by my side. I get up and as soon as I am I'm in Harry has an arm around my waist as I cradle my stomach with my hand trying to relieve some of the weight on me.

"Come on you two let's go see Grandma Karen and your Aunts," Niall tells the twins as he picks Jeremiah up off the floor to balance him on his hip. I try to take Luke, but Harry swats my hand away and carries him. Luke not liking this as much as being held by me whimpers and makes grabby hands at me while saying "Am, Am"

I give Harry my best puppy dog look but he just shakes his head and leads the way out to the entryway with his free hand entangled with mine.

There are Ruth and Nicola looking ecstatic and happily chatting with Louis and Zayn. Then off to the side is a woman with a smile on her face, but she has lost weight, has bags under her eyes looking sickly. And is her hair thinning?

"Liam, sweetheart!" my mum squeals coming over looking so unlike herself it is scaring me. I let her pull me into her arms and I rest my head on her shoulders, but when I try to heal her nothing happens. No warmth, no golden glow, nothing.

"Mum, are you sick? You don't look well,"" I whisper in her ear. Her hands running over my back trying to ease the tension that is building in my muscles.

"Oh my goodness, look at your belly! So healthy and round!" she says instead as she steps back to take my full appearance in. 

"Mum, you're avoiding my question. Please stop and tell me what is wrong. I may be able to help," I pled with her.

"You can't help me Liam, not if I don't want you to and I don't. What is happening is something that I don't want you fixing. Let's go back to the living room and sit down. Your body must be aching and you surely feel awful," she insists putting hand on my back leading me back to the living room.

I settle back down in my ungraceful stumbly way and move around a little trying to get into a comfortable position. She settles down right beside and takes my hand turning herself so that our knees are touching and her eyes can meet mine. 

"How are you doing, Liam? No bullshit, I really want to know how you are feeling both physically and mentally," she asks her eyes going glassy and a single tear cascading down her cheek.

I don't reply, playing with her hand in mine. I notice she no longer wears her wedding ring and that her hands are trembling.

How am I? I'm eight months pregnant, raising twins, trying to keep on top of a stressful job, have three husbands, my dad is in jail, a group of crazy scientist people want to kidnap me and sell my body, I am now immortal along with my children and husbands, I have enough security patrolling the grounds to rival the secret service, my mum looks like she could die any day, I've almost been raped twice, I fear for my children and I everyday, I worry for Alexander, I want to give a list of people some of my blood to drink so they can be immortal as well, my dad might be immortal because he drank my blood from my thigh, I have nightmares almost every night that only the lads can calm me out of, and it feels like my entire life has been ripped to pieces and taped back together again yet I want it to be just the same and nice as it originally was.

"Hanging in there. Just nightmares, and the typical pregnancy stuff," I shrug not wanting to have her worry about me when she looks like she has enough to worry about herself.

''I guess that is the best you can be right now....Liam there is something I need to tell you, but I don't want you to panic or stress too much, it's bad for my granddaughter,'' she begins tears now running down her cheeks quickly, ''Three months ago I was diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. They gave me a year to live. I am trying to do chemotherapy in hopes of a miracle. It's not really helping at all. My doctor said it might buy me another six months though,'' as she speaks I am crying. My mum is being taken away from me when I need her most. My mum who has been there for me no matter what is dying and has maybe a year to live. It just seems so surreal and unfair. Why my sweet loving mother? Why not my cruel father? 

"I-I can heal you. L-Let me and you can drink some of my blood," I gasp out in between sobs. 

"No sweetheart. You can't, I don't want you too. In order for your healing ability to work the person has to want to be healed and I don't. I do not want you to risk the baby and if it's my time then it is my time. I know you're scared, but you'll always have the boys, your sisters, and Dr. Ada and her family. You're going to be okay without me. You have always been so strong. While others would have given up long ago you still keep fighting," she whispers into my ear pulling me in close to her side as I cry. She rubs my back as I lay my head on her lap crying miserably. My mum is going to be gone and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it because she doesn't want me to.

"M-Mum, Momma, I can't lost you," I cry snuggling into her as she makes cooing noises trying to calm me down. 

She doesn't reply she just keeps rubbing my back trying to comfort me and she actually begins to quietly hum, which I am grateful for. It is slowly calming my nerves and I can feel my eyelids start to drip shut with exhaustion from staying up half the night because a little baby decided to play football with her Amara's insides.

I can feel arms slide beneath my legs and I am lifted up off the couch and out of my mum's grasp.

"M'okay...Not tired," I protest my voice coming out softer than a whisper.

"Hush babe. You need your rest. We'll wake you in time for dinner and they'll be staying a week so you will not be missing out," Zayn assures me his voice sounding like some lullaby.

I feel the comfort of my mattress beneath me and the warmth of blankets being pulled up around me. 

"Get to sleep my love. You and our little baby need it," Zayn whispers in my ear kissing my forehead as I drift into darkness.


	37. Can't Let You Out Of My Sight

Harry's POV

"How did he handle the news,mum?" Ruth asks her as we settle in the living room. Luke sits on my lap and is playing with his stuffed monkey. His cheeks are still stained red from when he realized his Amara wasn't in the room. 

 

"As expected. He broke down and pleaded with me to let him heal me, but I stood my ground. I hate seeing him hurt like this. I swear it's like he blames himself. Hopefully with a quick nap before dinner will help him feel a little better," Karen replies with a sigh as she takes a seat beside me. The look of exhaustion and tears in her eyes worrying me. Maybe she should be taking a nap before dinner as well. 

"He'll be okay, Karen. The lads and I will make sure of it. You don't need to worry about him," I assure her as Luke reaches out for her necklace making grabby hands.

"Thank you Harry," she smiles at me before turning her attention to her grandson, "No, this isn't yours, Lucas. This is grandma's. What about monkey?" she asks him bring his monkey back to his attention as she has it 'kiss' him all over his face making him giggle and squeal loudly. 

"Well Liam is asleep I feel we should tell you lads about some other things that he does not need to be hearing. Our father's trial was a week ago and they gave him probation. We don't know how or the why, but thought it best for you all to know in case he were to come here," Nicola speaks up her words making my heart sink. 

"What the fuck?! He almost raped Liam, and did assault him! How can he possibly be just getting probation? What kind of half arse judge sentenced him to that?! If he comes anywhere near Liam or the babies I'm killing him. Sorry, I know he is your father and former husband, but if he so much as lets me see his face I'll kill him. I am not risking him hurting Liam again or worse one of the babies," Louis snaps his blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He's not the only one we should be worrying about. Perrie keeps texting me or sending threatening letters. She makes it clear she thinks that if Liam were to be out of the picture her and I could be together again. She doesn't seem to understand what it means to have his name tattooed on my finger, or the ring or the fact that I have two sons with him and a daughter on the way. It appears she as well as Naughty Boy had gotten away on light probation" Zayn speaks up making even me hate the blonde that once seemed so sweet. 

"I'm just happy that El hasn't had any problem with me being with Li and you guys or that any of Harry's crazy exes have any problems. I mean could you imagine Taylor Swift trying to kidnap Harry or sell Liam off? Or maybe Kendall Jenner trying to steal a kiss from him at some award show?" Louis says cracking up and everybody can't help but imagine a furious Taylor coming in with a baseball bat swinging.

"None of my exes are that bad. You just like to make it seem like that because it makes you feel better," I laugh giving him my signature smile. 

"Oh no they know that you are mine. You and Liam are the ones that everybody knows Zayn and I will furiously protect. I don't have to worry about Zayn for I know he can stand his own ground and take care of himself."

 

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" I argue slightly offended.

"No, you would feel bad for hitting them even if they were attacking you. Both you and Liam are the more submissive ones in this relationship. Zayn and I are the dominant, but Liam will always be the center of our little relationship. I love taking turns making love to him, making those beautiful noises come from him, how he always seems to be pleading for more..."

"Louis! That is my baby brother! I do not want to hear your dirty talk about him!" Ruth cuts him off and chucks one of the twins' stuffed toys at his head.

"Aw, but he really is quite good in bed. It's wonderful how he squirms under our touch and will always reach out aching for one of us to please his need," Louis continues laughing at the Payne Family's expressions.

"Moving on, do you have anything planned for the twins' first birthday? It's just a couple months away," Nicola asks bouncing a very giggly Jeremiah on her knee as he chews on some teddy bear's ear. 

"We're going to invite up families. Have just a family get together. We're also defiantly getting smash cakes for the twins. I don't know it won't be any huge thing," I shrug as I focus on trying to clean the Luke slobber off my shirt. He looks up at me with his big brown eyes and hiccups making a funny little smile cross his face.

"Are you kidding me? Louis and you are going to be there so it will be huge. The only ones that can get away with a discreet get together is Zayn and sometimes Liam," Nicola laughs.

"Hey now Harry and I at least make the get togethers fabulous. There has never been a boring party that has been hosted by Harry and myself. I don't care if it's a babies' birthday party. It will be the most fun birthday party ever and will stay appropriate, I PROMISE," Louis says the ending loudly for everybody to hear.

"Would you hush or you're going to wake our husband," Zayn slaps Louis' leg angrily giving him a pointed look.

"What's that smell? It smells lovely!" Liam's voice coming from the hallway startles us all out of our little argument.

"What are you doing up? You were asleep. Are you feeling okay?" I ask him after handing Luke to Louis as I search Liam for any bodily harm, trembles or tears.

"I'm fine, Hazza. Our daughter just decided to not let her Amara get much sleep," he smiles sweetly at me wrapping his arms around my neck and pecking my lips. He looks beyond adorable for his hair's a mess, his t-shirt isn't pulled down properly so you can see his swollen tummy and his eyes are still puffy from sleep and crying. 

"How did you even sit up on your own? Your tummy is so huge I would have thought you wouldn't be able to get out of bed without help," Nicola says from behind me. I don't even have to see Liam's face to know that he is hurt. The tightening of his arms around me, his gasp of air and how he tries to snuggle as close to me as his belly will allow speaking for him.

"I-I'm not that big. I-I mean I-I'm eight months pregnant. T-This is okay, I-I have some troubles, b-but..." Liam becomes a stuttering teary eyed mess her words enough to trigger his hormones and play with his frail insecurities.

"Liam, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying. Aw, baby bro, I'm sorry. You're tummy may be big, but that's only because my little niece is growing. Oh Lili," Nicola comes over taking him from my arms and I have to resist the urge to take him back into my arms and shield him from her. I may be a little protective, but nobody can hurt my Liam emotionally or physically. Even if the didn't mean it. 

"Come on, Liam. Niall's getting some kind of lunch ready. Our baby girl just probably wanted you to know she was hungry before she let you nap," Louis assures Liam, resting a gentle hand on the small of his back as he pulls away from Nicola. Liam hiccups adorably and nods letting Zayn wipe away his tears before letting us lead him to the kitchen. 

Niall is busy finishing up the tacos and dirtying our kitchen after using every pan I think we own.

"What the hell did you need all of these for?" Zayn asks peeking into some of the pots before joining everybody at the dining room table. I can't help myself and peek over his shoulder myself. In one of the pots is this really great smelling cheese sauce, in another is what looks like homemade salsa, another with taco meat all cooked up and smelly delicious and in the last one is finely chopped up chicken with some kind of seasoning mixed into it. All the smells of the food makes my stomach growl.

"Holy crap, Nialler. I knew you could cook, but not like this. You really went all the way with this. When you said you were making tacos I actually half expected you to make some run to a restaurant," Zayn comments as we settle in two of the remaining chairs at the table. The table itself is full will bowels of chopped up lettuce, shredded cheese, guacamole, onion, shells and sour cream.

"AM! AM! AM!" Jeremiah screams from his high chair next to me kicking it widely and hitting the table with his tiny fists.

"Are you hungry, baby? Does this all look yummy?" Liam asks our son turning in his seat next to mine to tickle Jeremiah's bare little toes.

"Um! Um!" he yells loudly clapping his hands. 

"It sounds like he is trying to say yummy!" Ruth laughs grinning from ear to ear as she watches her nephew.

Niall comes over carrying serving bowls of the things that had been on the counters. 

We all dig in as soon as the pots are on the table and Niall's arse is in his seat. 

I wait to serve myself and turn to help Jeremiah. I grab a soft shell and put a little meat, and put some shredded cheese on it. I give him a bite of it and based on um noises he makes afterwards. I think he might like it. Glancing over my shoulder I spot Zayn doing the same for Luke and Louis hurrys over with sippy cups of juice. 

Liam tries to help, but I swat his hand away telling him he has a different baby to feed. He doesn't protest much like usual, he starts digging in, but before he does he makes me two tacos with all my favorite toppings and then does Zayn's as well. Its the little things like these that make me love him more and more each day.

I notice that Karen eats little, but I don't dare comment not wanting to bring it to everybody's attention. She is though more sick than what she cares to let us know. Ruth and Nicola seem to notice and keep shooting their mum worried glances, but nobody notices too busy eating this amazing food Niall has some how created.

By the time we're done we are all full. Luke had eaten one and a half taco, Jeremiah ate the meat out of two, but the shells he knocked off his table with the plate when I tried to get him to eat them. I guiltily ate four and I think the others did as well. Liam will deny it till the day he dies, but he ate at least six. Karen however ate one without a shell and slipped that half of the other into the trash when she thought nobody was looking. 

When it was all over Karen had excused herself to take a nap. The twins are laid down for their afternoon nap and the rest of us sit in the living room searching aimlessly through TV for something on.

"It's snowing!" Louis suddenly squeals bolting off the couch to look out the window as the white flakes fall from the sky and actually stick to the ground for the first time.

"Ew, it's going to be a cold winter if it's already snowing in early November," Zayn grumbles scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"I want to roll in it!" Niall says from beside Louis as they both watch the snowfall with eager eyes. Looking as excited as a seven year old when they see the first snow of the year.

"Ugh I'm already clumsy enough! I really don't need ice and slush under my feet," Liam complains from between Zayn and I snuggling into my lap and pulling Zayn close. 

"Don't worry you will not be falling. Not with us around," Zayn promises him kissing his cheek well I massage his back gently.

"Those two will never change will they?" Ruth asks laughing after taking a snapshot of my very excited husband and best friend. 

"We need to get the twins winter suits! How could I have forgot! Harry we need to order some tonight!" Louis shouts in horror looking pointedly at me. Ever since the twins were born Louis and I always go on this website or these particular stores to get them all the right clothes that look great on them but are comfortable for them. Louis and I have pretty much taken over the clothing department for our kids. Liam has also helped join in on our search as his pregnancy has gone on. It keeps him entertained and makes him laugh at some of the silly clothes out there. 

Liam's phone buzzes in his back pocket which also makes my thigh vibrate and feel quite uncomfortable. He wiggles around his weight in my lap putting pressure on areas I really don't want pressure on as he tries to get his phone.

"Babe, let Harry get it. I think you might be hurting him and there is no way you're going to be able to get it yourself right now," Zayn says taking some of Liam's weight off me so I can get the phone from his back pocket.

"Sorry, Hazza," I can hear the pout in his voice and it makes me smile. I can't help but grab his arse in my hands as I get his phone. He lets out the most adorable little whimper before settling back in my arms taking Zayn half way with him. 

With Liam laying in my lap, Zayn snuggled into Liam's side, his face down by his swollen belly, and arms. I did catch him reaching out and brushing Liam's dick with his fingertips when he thought nobody was looking and based on Liam's little whimper he did too. 

I rest my head on the top of Liam's while he opens his text messages to see what the new one is. It's a short quick one from his father that simply reads:

I hear the London Eye is beautiful at night. Will be seeing it soon. Hopefully seeing you there too. ;)

The winky face is enough for me to want to throw up, chuck the phone and pull my Liam into my arms and never let him out of my sight. I can feel Liam's muscles stiffen and watch the color drain from his face. I pull him all the way into my lap taking the phone from his trembling hands and tossing it to Zayn. Sensing the sudden tension Louis is by our sides in a blink of an eye. He grabs Liam's hand and gives me a worried glance while reading the text over Zayn's shoulder.

"It will be okay. He's not going to come any where near you or our babies," Louis tries to assure Liam massaging the back of his neck gently as Liam cries silently and trembles.

"Nobody will hurt him, babe. Nobody will take him away from us. It's okay. Take a deep breath, he's right here, he's safe. We're all safe," Zayn's warm voice in my ear forces me to realize that I am stiff, my arms wrapped around Liam, hands resting on his stomach, holding him close as though he might disappear right from my arms. Tears are running down my cheeks as well, but I stay silent and don't move a muscle.

"I think we're going to head upstairs. I think we need a second," I hear Louis say. I pay no attention to anybody else. It's just us four. Liam is pulled up off of my lap and into Louis' arms. I feel Zayn pulling me to my feet his hands on my back. I grab Liam's hand needing to be touching him in some way. I hear no response from Ruth, Nicola or Niall. My only focus is my husbands.

What if he is now working with Donum? What if they take Liam? What if he rapes Liam? What if he kills one of us trying to get to him? How will I cope without one of my husbands? What if they go after the twins or our daughter that is still so tiny in my Liam's belly? Liam...I won't let them hurt him. They can't take him. I need him close. I have to keep an eye out.

"Harry, relax take a deep breath," Louis' warm voice in my ear and the soft sheets beneath my skin. I can feel the pressure of Louis close to me. His fingers are going through my hair, rubbing my scalp. He whispers sweet nonsense in my ear as I hold onto Liam never wanting him away from my touch.

Zayn is on the other side of Liam. He is doing much the same to Liam as Louis is doing to me. Only he'll rub Liam's belly gently, as though trying to sooth both him and Liam both. The fear and worry is in Zayn's eyes as well. I can see him running through scenarios in his eyes. I can also feel the tears that run down my neck that I know are not my own.

I glance at the monitor on the nightstand and there are the twins. Sound to sleep in their cribs, in sweet bliss and safe and sound. 

"Go to sleep, love. We're all here," I hear Zayn whisper speaking to not just Liam, but us all. Liam rolls onto his side with Zayn's cautious hand and snuggles into me his tummy pressing against mine. Louis wraps his arms around me snuggling close, tears running into my shirt as holds me close his finger tips brushing the soft hair of on Liam's head. Zayn has his arms wrapped around Liam, his hands resting on his stomach. I can feel his knuckles against my own skin, but I do not mind for we are all here and close. 

I let my eyes drift shut knowing that we are safe, and everything is okay for now.


	38. Innocent Loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Slightly graphic scene with assault!

Liam's POV

Two weeks till Christmas, nine months pregnant and the twins eleven months old. It's all overwhelming not to mention my mother's treatments and decreasing health. The doctors are now giving her a couple months at most. I have tried to convince her to stop her treatments and enjoy her time left, but she doesn't listen she says there is still hope. A hope I fear is only in something she will not let me do.

"Will you two be okay here alone? We will be back in just an hour or less," Louis blabbles again as he collects the car keys and puts his coat on.

"Babe we will be fine. Daniel has people out there patrolling all the time and you two will be just ten minutes away," Harry reminds him kissing his lips as he joins me in the living room with Luke on his hip. Jeremiah is sitting in his baby walker playing with a set of toy keys and slobbering everywhere.

 

"I know, I just have this weird feeling. Maybe we should take you guys with us," Louis suggests.

"No, I'm nine months pregnant. My hips hurt, my back aches, my ankles are swollen, I can't see my feet in front of me, I can't even see enough in front of me to pee on my own. I am not walking around some all for even half an hour. Not to mention the paps that will show up if you take the twins and I out. You will already have enough paps you do not need the twins and I drawing even more attention. Zayn and you go. Get the twins they're presents and enjoy yourselves," I reply trying to get comfortable in the couch cushions a hand on my very swollen belly as I shift my weight. 

"You're really not feeling good, are you love?" Louis asks coming over to my side and gently moving his hand over the curve of my bell.

I sigh shaking my head tears filling my eyes. My hormones and achy body getting the best of my emotions. Louis sits down and pulls me into his arms rubbing my back as I cling to him crying feeling miserable. 

"Alright, I just called Daniel. His said there are an extra four men outside just in case. Dr. Ada is also just down the road and your mum and sisters should be home within the hour from her doctor appointment," Zayn says joining us in the room. He comes over to my side and kisses the side of my head, "Another month or two. You're almost there babe," he whispers in my ear.

I nod wiping away my tears with the back of my hands trying to calm myself. 

"We're going to head out. See you soon. Love ya both," Louis kisses me, Harry and the top of the twins heads. He also gives my belly a loving rub.

"Harry, do not let him move off that couch. He needs to rest. Love you two," he kisses my lips and Harry's as well. He tickles the twins' feet making them both giggle. Jeremiah even tries to swat his Baba's hand away. He gets down on his knees in front of me and kisses the top of my belly whispering some sweet nonsense to our daughter which makes her kick him and move around in my tummy making us both laugh. He kisses me one last time before getting to his feet again.

Louis has been trying to sneak his way to the door, but Zayn catches up to him and steals the car keys from Louis' back pocket.

"You are not driving. Last time you drove you managed to get two tickets in the same day. One for driving too fast the other for cutting somebody off illegally when somebody else was driving too fast," Zayn reminds him taking the keys and spanking his arse which makes Louis swat his hands away spank him right back before hurrying out the door laughing.

" I think they have the weirdest relationship of all of us," Harry laughs settling beside me on the couch after sitting Luke in his walker. 

"Probably because they're both weird and they clash," I laugh playing with Harry's fingers as they rest on my stomach. He pulls me in close to him so we're snugging. He turns on one of the twins' learning shows which they only half watch focused on their toys in front of them on their tables or too busy bouncing about and making cute gurgling noises.

Beneath my skin our daughter is being extra active. She keeps kicking and moving about which makes me extremely uncomfortable. She is putting a lot of pressure on my hips and I can feel her feet pressing against my bladder. I groan when she kicks it which makes the need to pee come again.

I try to push myself up off the couch, but it's not really working all that well. Harry notices my complications and gets up himself before pulling me up into a standing position. I grab his shoulders to steady myself as my balance wavers.

"Do you need me to go to the bathroom with you?" he asks knowing how I struggle to even get my pants undone.

"I'm going to try by myself. I'll call you if I have any problems," I reply pecking his lips before slowly waddling over to the bathroom. I manage to actually get my fly undone and do my business after managing to see around my belly at an odd angle. 

A sudden rather rough movement in my stomach makes me gasp and put my weight on the counter. She moves again hitting my ribs.

"Ow. Seriously? That hurt baby," I tell her rubbing where I know she is gently trying to calm her movements down. 

"LIAM!" I hear Harry yell from the living room. I hear his quick footsteps hurrying down the hallway, the bathroom door flies open and in comes Harry with both babies on his hips. I hear crashing from outside and move away from the counters to take one of the twins.

"What is going on?" I ask as he hurries back out the door grabbing my free hand with his. He rushes down the hall and to the garage door, but I am slowing us down. My hips protesting with each step and my big belly forcing me to take smaller steps. Our rushed pace making me actually pant as he opens the garage door. I can here smashing from behind us and my heart rate picks up.

"We're being attacked. I don't know how they got past the guards. We need to hurry," he tells me glancing anxiously over his shoulder as I make it down the steps. Once in the garage I begin to shiver. It is freezing out here. I pull Luke closer to me trying to keep him warm. He begins to cry as we hurry to the remaining car feeling the cool air making him grumpy.

"Shit turn back! Go back!" Harry yells suddenly stopping. He turns me around, but not before I catch sight of a grinning Perrie leaning against our car. We don't make it far for standing in the door is a grinning Naughty Boy.

I back up keeping close to Harry. I press remove the locket around the button on my bracelet and press the button frantically. The button sends all the lads phones into a meltdown even if they are on silent. Zayn had given me the bracelet a couple weeks ago and now I am beyond thank for it. 

Harry's phone starts buzzing wildly in his back pocket making all sorts of odd noises ranging from random beeping to cat meows. As soon as it does Naughty Boy shows us what he has in his hands. Pointing it at Harry he orders him to shut it up. Harry frantically searches his back pocket well trying to balance a sobbing Jeremiah. 

When he gets the phone out of his pocket Perrie grabs it from his hands and throws it on the ground smashing it beneath her heel. 

"Please, don't do what ever you're planning on doing. You do not want to do this," Harry pleads with them as he tries to silence Jeremiah. Luke is much the same in my arms. He is sobbing and clutching at my shirt. I hold him close not wanting either one of these people to lay a hand on my son.

"Shut up and get the damn babies to shut up or I'll do it for you!" Perrie snaps a dangerous look in her eyes.

"They're scared. It's not their fault! They can feel the tension in the air, please don't hurt them," I gasp out tears running down my cheeks as I desperately try to quiet down Luke.

"Shut up you slut! You're the one that caused all this mess! You took Zayn from me, you thief! He was suppose to marry ME! Instead you had to get knocked up and now he married you! Your babies shouldn't even exist you mutant freak! All you are now is One Direction's bitch! Of course you really were never much in the band. Hell not even the fans loved you like they did the other lads. You're disgusting! Get on the floor!" she yells at me kicking out the back of my knees. They give in from beneath me and I clutch Luke tightly to me, but I manage to land on my knees with the help of Perrie grabbing a whole of my shirt.

"Who's the baby daddy now? Who is the father of the creature in your belly this time, freak?!" she yells at me as I tears run down my cheeks from humiliation and fear.

"Leave him alone! Zayn left you because he loves Liam! Haven't you realized that your 'fiance' likes boys! You were nothing but a beard and steady future for him!" Harry yells at her furiously tears running down his cheeks and his face set in a furious cold expression. His green eyes that are normally so bright are now narrowed at her and burning with hatred.

"Shut it, fucking bastard! Put the baby on the floor by your husband and get on your knees!" Naughty Boy yells pressing the barrow of his gun to the back of Harry's head. Harry does as he is told and carefully puts Jeremiah down in front of me, "Freak do the same with the one you have!" he yells at me and I too does as he says even though I hate leaving either one of my sobbing babies on the cold hard cement.

"You humiliated us and it's all your damn fault you freak! Now it's my turn to humiliate you!" Naughty Boy snaps coming over to me and handing the gun to Perrie. She points it at Harry again and pulls her cell phone out of her pocket turning it on video and hitting record.

I watch in horror and with bile rising up my throat as Naughty Boy undoes his pants. 

"Get away from him! Stop it!" Harry yells turning in my direction tears running down his face.

"SHUT UP!" Perrie yells turning the gun and whacking him hard across the back of his head. I watch in horror as Harry slumps down to the floor blood flowing from cut on his head and his eyes closed.

"I'm not going to do it. Please don't make me do this," I beg watching as his pants hit the ground and he grabs a fist full of my hair dragging my face to his man parts. 

"I'll shoot the babies if you don't," Perrie hisses at me her eyes narrowed. 

"Babe, put the gun down or I'll use mine," Zayn's voice says from behind Perrie. I can not see him, but the way he says babe actually makes me laugh a little of relief. 

I can hear other footsteps and see Louis with Daniel and Paddy quickly approaching Naughty Boy from behind. He doesn't notice. He is too busy trying to get over the sight of Zayn and the fire that is surely burning in his eyes.

"Pull your pants up, you naughty boy," Daniel snaps and I would have snickered if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation and the fact that my mouth is centimeters from Naughty Boy's dick.

With Naughty Boy stunned I move to grab the twins off the floor, but am grabbed by my hair by Naughty Boy and pull back into his crotch. I scream at the pain as he drags me across the floor and away from the others. 

"I-I'll use this knife and I'll cut that baby right out of him!" he yells as I shake and begin and to sob. My arms are wrapped protectively around my belly not wanting him anywhere near close to it with anything.

"Let him go, now. Or I'll cut blow your fucking brains out," Zayn says deadly calm turning his gun now on Naughty Boy.

"I can see what you like in him. He's really trembling and innocent isn't he? I bet he screams real loud when you fuck him," Naughty Boy says in response pulling my head back as he strokes my cheek with his hand.

"Shut up and let him go."

"I bet he likes to cuddle afterwards and I bet he always needs you. Is that why you like him so much, because he fucking needs you? I just have trouble understanding why this trembling, innocent thing made you feel like you had to cut all connections with me off."

 

"You drugged me! You worked for the Donum! This is why I cut you both off! That is why I wanted nothing to do with you and your half arse producing! Not to mention how you are oh so eager to stab me in the back! Now let him go or I'll make you look like Swiss cheese!" Zayn snaps back.

Pain fills my tummy making me gasp out loud clutching at it. The skin beneath my hands is rock hard and pain travels all throughout my stomach.

"Shut up! I did nothing to you!" Naughty Boy yells at me jerking my head back by my hair making me scream again in pain.

"Zayn, if those are contractions that is not good! He can't go in labor like this! It's a labor triggered by stress and would be dangerous for him and the baby!" Daniel yells making my heart skip a beat. 

"I'll let him give birth right here on this floor, I'm not..." Naughty Boy never got to finish his sentence for a loud shot rings out and I feel his hands release from me. Blood rains down on me making me gasp in horror. I can hear the sickening thud from behind me as his body hits the floor.I am pulled up off the floor and into somebody's arms. I recognize the spicy cologne, cigarettes and leather immediately as Zayn. I slump into his arms gasping for hair.

"Shh breath, love. Take deep breaths, you need to calm down," he whispers in my ear stroking my hair gently. Another pain fills my stomach making me cry out and double over in pain. These contractions are horrible and make me want to throw up. They are nothing like it was with the twins. 

"Help us get him on the bed! I need to to treat him now before his water breaks. I can still stop the labor," Dr. Ada's orders is all Zayn needs to hear. I feel myself be lifted up onto a bed. My head rests on a pillow and blankets are thrown over me. I whimper as another pain hits and I hold my hand out for Zayn needing him with me as I feel myself being moved even though I am not even touching the floor.

He grabs my hand and doesn't let go following us into the house. I look around me with blurry eyed vision and can see Melissa and Paddy's faces as they carry me through the house to the room that has been made into a hospital/examination room. 

Once under the odd lighting I am lifted up off the stretcher with the blanket still wrapped securely around me. I am moved to the hospital style bed and I can hear Dr. Ada barking order and mumbling under her breath. Zayn holds my hand tightly not leaving my side as I cry. 

My arm is taken and I can feel an IV being inserted. I feel the fluid enter my veins and it seems to calm the pains.

"In order for this to work I need you to calm down, Liam. Take a deep breath sweetheart," Dr. Ada orders me her hands going through my hair.

"What were those names you suggested for the baby?" Zayn asks me giving me his warm smile. I smile back and tell him again the name I had liked.After twenty minutes I realize I have had no more contractions and am being cleaned up by Zayn as he listens to me a soft smile on his lips and making the proper comments at the correct times. 

"Good, Liam. Now I need to check the baby. I'm going to do a quick ultrasound. Based on appearances though it seems the early labor scare is over. If you had gone into labor today it would have been bad for the baby for she is not in birthing position and I can not perform a c-section without having hurt severly you and I would not do that so I would have let the baby die," Dr. Ada tells us as she moves the ultrasound over and moves my shirt up. She squirts the gel on my tummy and begins moving the wand around.

"I'm glad you would have made that decision thank you, Dr. Ada," Zayn tells her and I remain silent knowing I really have no word. The lads get to make decisions like that. If they would have wanted to let the baby die than let me get seriously hurt then that is their call as my husbands and technically owners. They will forever get to make medical, financial, career, and safety calls like that which is all something I understood when I let their names be tattooed onto my fingers.

I hear approaching footsteps and look up to see Louis, Harry and the twins. They both carry one of the twins in their arms. The twins faces are still pink from crying, but look fine. Harry has a bandage wrapped around his head and appears to be in pain, but good spirits. Melissa walks in behind them looking pleased with herself.

"Thank goodness you're okay Harry. I was so worried. Are the twins okay?" I ask trying to sit up, but Zayn's hand on my shoulder stops me.

"I'll give them a check up once I am done with you," Dr. Ada promises me as she squirts the cool gel on my watermelon size tummy.

"I'm fine, Lili. Just a couple stitches which Melissa gave me in the living room and maybe a mild concussion and the twins have not even a bruise," Harry smiles at me sitting on the edge of my bed with a tired and scared looking Luke in his arms.

A sudden loud thumping fills the room drawing all our attention to the screen. There is our daughter moving around and looking well. I watch her kick one of her legs out stretching and feel the effects of it when she hits my bladder making me groan as I feel the need to pee.

Dr. Ada hushes my words when I tell her I need to pee and tells me I am not to get up for the rest of the week anyway. This makes me realize I'll probably being peeing in a cup or something. 

We all stay quiet as she checks on the baby moving around the wand on my belly pressing every once in awhile on my belly making me need to pee even more. We stay like that for what feels like hours but is only really twenty minutes in which time both the twins fall asleep.

"Well good and bad news. Your daughter appears well, but based on the looks of Liam's insides, her position and things it appears Liam will be in for a long ride. She's not anywhere near ready to be born and I would say she will be due sometime in March," Dr. Ada says making me gasp out loud.

"What?! That's almost four months away! I am not carrying her for four months. I am already uncomfortable and imagine how hard it will be for me to get around by then! Nah uh! I'm not doing it!" I cross my arms over my chest tears running down my cheeks.

"You don't have a choice. I can't perform a c-section and giving labor inducing drugs to Carriers is dangerous for both baby and Amara, but I promise by the time February rolls around you'll be just staying in bed and for the rest of the pregnancy be taking it easy. I would say no traveling and even no leaving the house," Dr. Ada directs her last words to the lads and they all nod in agreement. I sigh knowing there is no getting out of this and that I am doing this rather I like it or not. 

Our daughter kicks my bladder again and when she does I have no control over it. Liquid spills out of me and my cheeks turn a dark shade of red. I have managed to pee myself in front of my husbands, doctor, nurse and sons (even though they're asleep and wouldn't even know anyway).

"Aw Liam. It's okay, you've been saying you needed to for awhile and none of us made a move to grab any cup or anything. It's okay, babe. You don't need to cry," Louis assures me as he gets up laying Jeremiah in one of the cribs that are always in the room. Harry follows laying Luke down as well and helps Louis grab a gown from the closet and new sheets. I cry from shame my cheeks burning. Zayn grabs my hand and helps me up off the bed leaving the soiled covers behind. I can feel my pants sticking to me and the warm liquid that is now all over them and on the sheets. I can not see my soiled my pants but I know you can see the mess I made visibly in the grey sweat pants.

I hold onto Zayn as Harry comes over with a hospital style gown. Louis is pulling the sheets off the bed and I am left sobbing holding onto Zayn.

"Shh it's okay, Lili. We'll take care of it. There is no shame. We should have known when a heavily pregnant man says he needs to pee he NEEDS to pee," Harry assures me kissing my lips and wiping away my tears before gently pulling down my pants and taking both them and my boxers off. He tosses them aside as I step out of them and Melissa hurries over with a bowl of warm water with soap and a washcloth. Harry takes it and cleans me up making me blush as I feel his hands running down in my lower region from the back to the front and cleaning the mess a from my legs. 

The entire time I cling tightly to Zayn's arm my hand resting below my stomach supporting the weight. He whispers in my ear and I can feel him cutting my shirt off, not asking me to remove it considering I still am hooked up to the IV with the medicine still running into my veins. 

Once they are both finished Harry helps me into my gown leaving my one arm out as Zayn ties it in back. I turn to see that Louis has already finished changing the sheets and now new blankets from our room upstairs are draped over it. Zayn and Harry help me lay back down and Louis pulls my favorite blankets up around me and Melissa hurries away with the dirty clothes.

"Thank you," I smile at them after settling into my pillows and they are all settled on or near my bed.

"Not a problem, babe. Just get some sleep for awhile. We'll talk more in the morning and I promise we'll all be right here," Zayn assures me kissing my forehead gently as Harry snuggles up in bed beside me letting me rest his head on his chest.

As I begin to drift to sleep I hear Louis and Zayn.

"Aw our two little innocent loves. Our loves that need our protecting," Louis gushes.

"Yeah our loves that will NEVER be left home alone again."


	39. Carrier Flu

Zayn's POV

"What do you mean he can't have a c-section?!" Ruth yells at me after I had explained the situation.

"My poor baby!" Karen gasps her hands to her mouth.

"I'm going to kill that blonde haired, backstabbing, two-faced, psycho pitch. At least the greasy little weasel is dead," Nicola grumbles looking enraged.

"To answer your question Ruth he can't have a c-section because the muscle of his womb is different than a woman's it is extremely strong. It's one of the things that guarantee that he can not have a miscarriage. Cutting into it is extremely difficult and dangerous for Liam. None of us want to take that risk," Harry responds for me. He settles down on the couch beside me Jeremiah in his arms. Jeremiah is fast asleep and drooling on Harry's shirt but he doesn't seem to mind a bit.

"Poor Liam. Is he doing okay now?" Ruth asks as I wrap my arm around Harry letting him snuggle into my side. 

"He's asleep. Has been doing a lot of sleeping on and off for the past couple of days. What happened really took its tole on him," I reply stroking Harry's hair gently being careful of the stitches that are in his head. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't have been here earlier. Your security wasn't letting anybody in. Is he handing everything okay?" Karen asks and for the first time today I am forced to see just how bad she is. She looks like she has aged ten years, there are bags under her eyes, her eyebrows are drawn on, her bare scalp covered with a scarf and she is as pale as the sheets of a hospital room. 

"He's upset, but doing well. I'm just happy that Naughty Boy is out of the picture and that Perrie will be going to prison," I reply sipping at the beer in front of me fiddling with the lid in front of me nervously. 

"How did they even get out last time? They should not have even got off so easily. They drugged you with a highly illegal drug and tried to use to get to Liam and were working for some crazy mad scientists!" Ruth yells throwing her hands up in the air angrily.

"I think the Donum bailed them out and you have to remember that in the eyes of the public Donum is a great research facility that takes care of their patients. For whatever reason I don't think Perrie or Naughty Boy wanted to work for the Donum this time around. Whatever is going on I hate it," I reply kissing the top of Harry's head near his wound.

"Well that's bull shit! I hate this. They get away with hurting and using Carriers all the time, it just doesn't seem fair. I mean Carriers are people not property. Nobody should have the right to own another person," Ruth snaps angrily.

"Louis, Harry and Zayn own Liam. When they married they also took ownership of Liam," Nicola reminds her. Neither Harry or I say anything for it is true. Technically speaking we do own Liam. 

"Ah Harry, Zayn can you come in here and help me?" Louis' words bring an end to our conversation with the Payne family. The tone of Louis' voice makes me raise an eyebrow something is up.

Harry uncurls himself from me and carefully moves keeping Jeremiah close to him cautious to not disturb him from his sleep. 

We follow Louis down the hall to the makeshift hospital room where Liam is still staying. Liam is sitting up in bed tears running down his eyes and hand on his belly. The room smells of vomit making me scrunch up my nose in distaste.

Getting closer to Liam I notice that he got sick on the bed. There is vomit all down his shirt, on the sheets, all over his mouth and some even on the floor. His brow is soaked with sweat and he is trembling.

"What happened?!" I ask rushing over to him with Harry beside me as soon as he put Jeremiah in his crib.

"I don't know, I woke up feeling sick to my stomach and threw up everywhere. I am so sorry," he sobs looking lost and defeated.

"It's alright, babe. You probably have the touch of a flu. How do you feel now?" Harry asks him as I help Liam get up off the bed so we can get him changed and the blankets cleaned.

"My stomach hurts, I'm dizzy, I feel drained and I'm really nauseas," he replies putting a lot of his weight on me. I pull him close putting a hand on his large watermelon size stomach. Our daughter kicks my hand in greeting and I crack a smile. Even after so long I can't get over how amazing it feels to feel her kick my hand beneath Liam's skin.

Harry and I both help Liam out of the hospital style gown letting it fall to the floor. He stands there naked in front of us trembling. I wrap an arm around him pulling him in close so he can snuggle into my side. 

"Ugh...I think I need the bathroom," he gasps out clutching at his belly. I don't hesitate in helping him get there and as soon as we do he is doubled over in front of the toilet.

I can hear Harry outside the bathroom on the phone talking to Dr. Ada and all I can do is try to help Liam in anyway I can.

Liam's POV

In the past hour I have thrown up four times and not to mention the horrible diarrhea that came after. It is horrible and leaving me on the toilet with a garbage can between my legs for over thirty minutes. Bending over has proven to be difficult with my watermelon size belly in front of me. I think I have thrown up more on my stomach or knees than the actual trash can. 

"I think I'm okay now," I inform Zayn after ten minutes of making sure there will be nothing more coming out of me.

"Alright let's get you into the shower and cleaned up," he helps me get up and clean up the area before turning on the shower. 

As soon as the warm water hits my trembling skin I can feel my muscles relaxing. I do not bother cleaning my hair not having the energy or will to do it. I just scrub my skin clean the best I can before turning the water off. 

A sudden wave of dizziness hits me and I find myself stumbling backwards. Everything is a blur and I find myself sliding down stumbling.

"It's okay, I've got you," Zayn's warm voice is in my ear and I can feel a towel being wrapped around me. He lifts me out of the shower carrying me back to the bed. I look up at the Zayn's face. The lights shine down so perfectly on him they seem to be making him glow. His cheekbones look so amazing, his eyes seem to glow and he looks so warm. 

He lowers me back down on the bed with all new sheets. 

"I love you, Zee," I smile at him goofily reaching up to touch his face.

"I love you too, babe," he kisses my cheek gently and moves to the side. I pout wanting him back.I want my hubbys! I reach out blindly wanting to touch one of them.

"Sh it's okay Liam. They're all right here. Let me check you over real quick and then you can be with them," Dr. Ada says confusing me. When did she get here? She has me rest my arm back down by my side. I can hear her asking the lads a bunch of questions and feel her poking at me running different tools over me and pressing on my tummy which makes me throw up again but this time I throw up in a bowl instead of on the bed or myself.

I feel somebody running their fingers through my hair I blink up at them watching them curiously. Louis is sitting down by my head and smiles down at me when he notices that I am watching him.

"Good news it has nothing to do with the pregnancy and will not affect it at all. Bad news he has a Carrier flu. It's a type of flu that most people can not pick up, and only Carriers have ever been documented to get it. So none of you have to worry about getting sick or the babies getting sick. In a couple of days he should be back to normal. It is pretty much the same thing as the normal flu. I am going to hook him up to an IV to make sure he stays hydrated. The only thing is that it sucks he got sick this far in his pregnancy. It certainly makes it more difficult for him to get to the bathroom by himself and bend over to get sick. He'll need your help the next couple of days, but I am not worried for I know you all will take good care of him," Dr. Ada informs us, but more so talking to the boys than me. 

"Okay we can deal with this. Thank you again Dr.Ada," Zayn says off to my right. My vision is slowly coming in clearer again and I notice that I am totally naked. 

"Um, can I have some clothes?" I ask my cheeks turning red.

"Aw he's embarrassed. Liam, us three have had sex with you, Melissa watched as two babies were pushed out of your ass and Dr. Ada has seen you plenty of times naked," Louis laughs at my embarrassment which of course makes my cheeks flush even more red. This makes him coo at me and kiss my lips.

 

Harry helps me pull on a different hospital gown before letting Dr. Ada insert a IV into my arm to fill me with fluid to keep me hydrated and healthy.

I fall back into my pillows feels exhausted. My little daughter kicks beneath my skin making my belly shift oddly beneath the sheets. 

"I will never get use to the looks of that. It's so strange," Louis says placing his hand on my stomach laughing as he feels and see our daughter kick his hand.

"You think it's weird? Try having it be your stomach. It's so weird watching it and even weirder feeling. It's strange to think sometimes that I have another person growing inside me," I reply running my hand over my large stomach watching in as the skin moves oddly about as my daughter shifts her positions. She kicks at one of my ribs making me sit up a little rubbing where she had hit.

"I am not looking forward to more of this. She is abusing my insides," I sigh pulling the sheets up around me and snuggling into them wanting sleep to take me, but my body won't let me.

"She can't do any real damage Liam. The worse she can do is make you piss your pants or bruise your ribs. Nothing life threatening," Dr. Ada smiles at me, but her words bring me little comfort. 

"Get some sleep, Lili. It's getting late and you need your rest so you can beat this flu. One of us if not all of us will be here when you wake. Get some sleep, my love," Louis' lips brush my skin his hands on dancing along my skin bringing me comfort. 

I can feel Harry's large hands on my tummy rubbing it gently to help ease our youngest to sleep, so I can as well get some sleep. I try to spot Zayn, but am too drained to see where he is. I can hear him talking in a hushed tone, but can not make out what he is saying. Instead of trying I let my Larry ease me into sleep. 

Louis' POV

"Okay, I think he is asleep. What's going on?" I demand to know looking pointedly at Zayn. We have spent the last hour trying to get Liam to sleep in silence. Forty minutes in we thought he had finally fallen asleep, but a sudden gagging noise warned us just before he threw up again. It was awful, and left him clammy and trembling but exhaustion finally took him not long later.

"Well I got three phone calls. One from Jade, of Little Mix, another from Daniel and the last from Simon. Which do you want to hear about first?" he asks making me sigh.

"I don't know what one is good news?" I ask hoping that at least one of them was saying that we are now totally safe or maybe that Donum's headquarters exploded or something.

"None, I'll tell you Jade's seeing as that one is more of an apology. Apparently Perrie has been talking crazy sense her last brush with the law and when I say crazy I mean rambling madly about how she was going to cut our daughter from our Liam's stomach and then drink his blood from his open wound so she could become immortal. She also talked of violently killing our sons drowning them in water or smash their heads in...She then talked about how she wanted to remove certain parts of all of us. She told all of this to the girls of Little Mix. Yet none of them called us or the police until after the attack. They said they couldn't bare rating on a friend and honestly believe she was just talking nonsense meaning none of it," Zayn's reply is cold and angry it is clear he plans on never forgiving any of those girls.

"How did she sound on the phone?" Harry asks wearing his skeptical expression. Being Harry he never will lay down a judgement until he hears the entire story.

"She was sobbing. She really felt awful, but I honestly don't want to hear it. You do not mess with my family's safety. I hope she and the other girls feel horrible for the rest of their lives for at least then I will know they learned a lesson from this," he replies coldly.

"Okay, before we get into the argument of rather or not the Little Mix girls deserve our forgiveness what did Daniel have to say?" I ask anxious to put out the spark of a fight before it blows into a full on explosion for one thing Harry, Zayn and I can never agree on is forgiveness. Harry believes we should forgive everybody well I and Zayn believe we should trust nobody.

"Geoff has been spotted in London just like he had said. He doesn't appear to be doing anything suspicious, but he is here. He wanted us to keep an eye out for him. He also discovered how Perrie and Naughty Boy got past security. They used knock out gas. How they got it he doesn't know, but he is being extra cautious and is doing an investigation alongside the police," Zayn replies looking directly at me and ignoring Harry. This makes Harry cross his arms and glare angrily. To be fair I can not blame Harry for Zayn should not be blocking him out of the conversation for something so stupid.

"Okay that's not too horrible. What did Simon have to say?" I ask wanting to move on.

"He has been hearing rumors of a man that has taken an interest in Liam. He says that people are saying he has been building some kind of building that would be used to house Liam. It is said to have tight security, doctors, and anything else he could possibly need. He also wanted us to know that his people have found that Harry here has been in contact with Kendall Jenner," Zayn says motioning to Harry with anger in his posture.

"WHAT!? We have talked once in awhile discussing Liam. She has an interest and wanted to know what it is like and stuff. I also wanted to check on her with everything going on with Caitlyn and see how she is handling it. I was just being a friend, plus she knows I'm married and have kids. She isn't that type of person," Harry snaps in his defense, "Here if you don't believe me she left a couple of messages on my phone and a few text," he hands his phone over to Zayn looking frantic and teary eyed. 

I go over to Harry's side wrapping my arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

"Don't you worry. I believe you, love," I assure him rubbing his back.

Zayn looks at Harry's phone in his hands then back at Harry's face. He sighs and takes Harry's hand placing the phone back into his hand wrapping Harry's fingers around it while he cradles his hand.

"I believe you, Harry. I am sorry for even thinking you would. I hope you can forgive me," Zayn brings Harry's hand up to his lips kissing it gently.

Harry pulls out of my arms and kisses Zayn before snuggling into his arms.

"There is nothing to forgive, it never even happened," Harry whispers making both Zayn and I smile. 

" What are we going to do with the threat of this other clown? It sounds like to me is prepared and won't be as reckless as Perrie and Naughty Boy were. Should we take Liam back to the cabin or maybe stay somewhere with more people making it less likely for him to try something?" Harry asks wiping away his tears and grabbing onto Liam's arm as though he might just disapear now.

"I vote we find photos of the bastard then if we see him have him killed and find where ever this building is of his and blow it the fuck up," I shrug not really caring what we have to do to keep Liam and the twins safe.

"Jesh Louis, that's genius well we're at it why don't we blow Donum up and kill all their leaders too," Zayn snaps sarcastically at me.

"Why can't we?"

"We'll go to jail you moron! We can't do anything unless he threatens us first!" Zayn snaps.

"What crawled up your arse tonight?" I snap back sick of him being all pissy.

"Maybe I'm pissy because I'm sick of worrying and cleaning up for Liam. Do you realize we have had to clean his sheets twice this week already? I love him, but sometimes it seems like a bit much. How can we honestly live an eternity taking care of him?" Zayn really should not have said what he just said.

"Stop being a pissy brat. News flash Malik. Nothing is easy. You bale when things get hard or too stressful. Just like when you left the band. Well Malik grow a pair and man up! Now you have two choices one you can walk out that door now and never come back or two you can stop bitching and grow a pair for your kids and husband!" I snap daring him to bitch one more time. His words very similar to when he left the band and when he left Liam in shattered pieces for the first time.

"What are you guys fighting about?" a weak tired voice comes from behind me making us all go silent.

"We didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry babe," Zayn's words make me want to turn around and punch him. How can he go from talking about leaving us to calling Liam babe and acting like everything is alright. 

"It sounded like you were leaving us...you wouldn't leave the twins and I would you? I-I mean I know I'm not an easy person to love, b-but you wouldn't leave us would you?...I-I would understand if you did," he stutters out tears running down his cheeks. All the pain from when Zayn had left him over a year ago filling his eyes again and I can see that his breathing is starting to pick up. I go over to him stroking his hair gently and trying to calm him. I notice that Harry is doing the same only rubbing his belly, that pregnancy lover. 

"No baby. I'm not leaving you or the boys. I would never go that again. I was just venting and not to mention the fact that if I did our lovely Louis here would cut my balls off to make sure I would never be able to father any more children," he laughs wiping away Liam's tears and giving me a wink along with a smile. That smile insuring me that he really is going nowhere. He's was just venting and stressed. 

That night Zayn and Liam fall asleep in the hospital bed. Harry is curled up on the floor in a pile of blankets in front of the twins cribs and I am up until five watching over my boys.


	40. Bright Birthday

Liam's POV

"Louis! You said a small get together! This is a fricken huge party!" I snap at Louis as he lays out enough food to feed an army on the table in a buffet style. 

"Oh calm down it's only a dozen people or so. It's the twin's first birthday. You don't have to worry about anything, Lili. Harry and I are taking care of everything," he shoots me his crooked grin pecking my cheek.

"Louis, I'm ten months pregnant. I do not want a large get together, we agreed on that months ago. I don't feel well, do not feel like cleaning up the mess afterwards and really don't want to socialize with a bunch of people. I get tired too easy," I pout at him as he grabs Harry by his waist to steady him as he hangs up directions. 

"Don't worry the party is going to only be about three hours. If things get too much you and I can slip out with the twins. They're not going to be into it for too long and will be needing a nap before too long," Zayn comes up behind wrapping his arms around my waist resting his hands on my stomach and his head on top of mine. 

"Thank you, I'm already not feeling great," I sigh rubbing at my sore back. 

"People are suppose to be coming soon. Hurry up Harry! We still need to get the cakes from the bakery," Louis orders Harry stepping away from him to hurry to the kitchen to grab the car keys. The sudden lack of support makes Harry stumble and topple backwards off the chair he had been standing on. 

"Louis!" I toss a pillow at his head trying to hurry over to Harry as fast as I can to make sure he is okay. I kneel down beside Harry as he lays there looking dazedly up at the ceiling, "Harry, are you okay?" I run my hand over his face and he blinks up at me as though trying to clean his vision.

"Okay, just knocked the sense out of me. Ha, your belly is adorable. I can see your pretty belly button," he laughs poking at my puffed out belly button. I roll my eyes at his fetish for my stomach. He loves my pregnant belly and is constantly touching it. He also seems to love my belly button and how it puffs out oddly.

"Come on you two. We all have stuff to do and based on the looks of it you're going to live," Zayn pulls Harry up off the floor before turning to me and helping me out of my kneeling position. 

"Bakery! Come on Harry. I need your help!" Louis yells hurrying over to Harry and grabbing his arm pulling him out the door.

"I need a coat and shoes! It's snowing!" Harry protests as he is yanked out the door by a very determined Louis.

"Let's get the twins up and ready. People will be arriving probably before those two clowns even get back," Zayn says giving me his small cute smile. He takes my hand and we make our way upstairs to where the twins are just starting to wake from their afternoon nap. 

Getting up the stairs is proving to be a challenge for me, like always as of late. I can't see my feet or where I am stepping so I hold onto Zayn for dear life. I am wobbly and if it wasn't for Zayn's hand on my back keeping me steady I fear I might have fallen down the stairs long time ago. By the time we reach the top of the stairs I am out of breath and leaning heavily on Zayn.

"Are you okay?" he asks leaning in close to me. His hands rub my back gently and wait patiently for me to catch me to catch my breath. 

"Yeah just can't breathe. Our daughter is making it hard to breathe," I respond rubbing the side of my stomach where my baby girl is moving around and kicking at my stretched skin. I give him a thumb up and move to twin's room. 

Jeremiah is already wide awake and sitting up in his cribs falling backwards as he nibbles at his toes rocking backwards. Luke is holding onto the railing glassy eyed and looking around the room. 

"Am? Am? Am?" he asks his little lip trembling. I go over to him picking it up out of his crib. He squeals in delight ad when I rest him against my chest he snuggles into me latching onto my shirt with his tiny hands.

"Ew, seriously Jeremiah?" I hear Zayn say making me turn around. He has a pee stain on his shirt, Jeremiah's clothes are soiled and his leg has pee dripping down it. This makes Jeremiah start to cry and I don't think Zayn is much happier.

"He must have leaked through his diaper. Luke did that last week," I sigh as I lay said baby on the changing table. I keep my hand on him so he doesn't roll off it as I search for a diaper and wipes. I grab two fresh diapers handing Zayn one and a tin of wipes whiles I work on Luke. 

"Toss the clothes by the door. I'll take care of them after we're done here," I order as I undress Luke and try to change his diaper. He kicks his legs at me and wiggles about. He smiles up at me giggling as I make silly faces at him. 

"Ugh Jeremiah, it may be your birthday, but that does not give you the right to wiggle around when your Baba is changing your diaper. Stop! You can't roll onto your side," Zayn protests making me laugh. Jeremiah is usually really good for his Baba, but when he gets in one of his moods he wants nothing to do with anybody. He wants to do his own thing and if that involves trying to run about with a diaper then gosh dang it he's going to try. 

"Can't wait for him to be a teenager. I'm willing to bet he's going to be a troublemaker," I laugh as I clean Luke up and put his diaper on him. 

"We're not going to even talk about that," he waves his finger at me. This only results in my laughter. With Luke wearing a new diaper I search for something for him to wear for his first birthday party. I search through the endless drawers and closets full of outfits that Harry, Louis and their grandparents bought them. Not to mention the fact that when Louis does laundry he doesn't fold the clothes. 

"I'm going to kill him. These clothes are all going to be wrinkled and are a pain in the butt to sort through!" I sigh throwing a shirt up in frustration.

"First, their one year olds they look adorable in anything. Secondly mister OCD will organize it for you," Zayn assures me kissing the top of my head as he holds a squirming Jeremiah. 

"I'm not making Harry fix this mess," I argue settling on a buzz light-year shirt for Luke with matching pants. He corporates and lets me slide his clothes on without much hassle, except for a little drool. Zayn has decided to put Jeremiah into a Lion King themed outfit but Jeremiah is not making things easy for his Baba. I try to tickle him, playfully nibble on his fingers or letting him suck on my fingers but he is getting no entertainment out of this. 

"It's your birthday little man. You're not supposed to be grumpy on your birthday," Zayn sighs resting his head on Jeremiah's still bare little belly. He blows raspberries, but this just makes Jeremiah grumble turning his head away.

"Is he warm?" I ask worrying he might have a fever. He usually is never this bad.

"Mm a little bit. How did I not think of that?" he asks sitting back and picking Jeremiah up off the floor, "Jeremiah, you can't be sick on your birthday. Come on buddy let's get your temp."

Zayn carries Jeremiah off to the bathroom while I settle myself down in the rocking chair with Luke in my arms. 

I try to settle Luke on my lap, but it is proving rather difficult with my huge belly in the way and if any of the boys walked in on me sitting him on my tummy they'll take away my right to carry the twins around. I try setting him in the crook of my arm, but that makes it uncomfortable. 

"Luke, we might have a problem. We could try to get up but that is either going to end very badly or we'll be going nowhere. We'll have to wait for your Baba to come back. You know it was a year ago that I had you? Today is your first birthday and I know you don't it or will remember this, but it's a special day to me too. It's been an entire year that you and your brother have been in my life and you have no idea how amazing you have made my life. Not even joining One Direction could beat the day I had you. I love you, Lucas. I love you so much," I find myself crying looking into my son's hazel eyes. He looks up at me smiling and reaches out his hand to touch my cheek. I smile kissing his hand gently and giving him an eskimo kiss. This makes him giggle and smile brightly up at me. I tickle him making him giggle some more and wiggle around. He places his head on my belly smiling in a silly way at me. His little sister kicks him when he puts a little pressure on her home and when he does his eyes go wide and he pulls back. 

I laugh and take his hand placing it gently on the side of my stomach. His sister kicks him again and this makes him fall backwards with giggles.

"What are you two doing? We can hear your laughter down the hall," Zayn asks smirking at me as he joins us again holding a teary eyed Jeremiah, "He didn't like the temp thing in his ear. He flipped out on me, but we did it. He's got a temp of 100 nothing too concerning. A little medication and sleep he'll be alright. It's enough to ruin a birthday and make him feel crappy," Zayn says kissing the top of his head.

"My poor baby, we'll let him sleep and if he's a little better in a bit then we can bring him down. If not we'll just put his smash cake away for another day and tuck some presents away for him to open. If he's not feeling well I'm not forcing him to do something," I reply and getting a nod of agreement from Zayn. He already has medication in his hand and gets some ready for our oldest.

"WE'RE BACK!" Louis calls from downstairs his voice echoing all the way up here. The sound of Jeremiah screaming sends Harry and Louis thumping up the stairs, "What did you do to my son?!" Louis bursts into the room all dramatically.

"He's sick and hates his medication. Calm down, he's not dying," Zayn grumbles as he gets Jeremiah to swallow his medication without too much trouble.

"Is he going to take a tap during the party?" Harry asks going over to Zayn and leaning in over his shoulder to touch Jeremiah's head worry in his eyes.

"That's the plan. Hopefully by the time presents and cake time comes he'll be feeling a little better," Zayn replies laying Jeremiah back down in his crib. 

"Okay, we have to get downstairs and get the cakes put away and finish some last minute details," Louis grabs Harry's hand leading him back out the door. Zayn follows close behind to check in with Daniel to see how security is going to be handled. 

"Um..." I look at my own predicament. I am sitting in the rocking chair with Luke in my lap and with my swollen tummy there is no way I am going to be getting up out of this chair on my own, "Lads?!" I call as I try to get myself out of the chair. It rocks forward and I almost slide forward. I luckily catch myself and lean back into the chair with a grunt.

"Liam? Aw did we forget you. I'm sorry, babe. Come on let's get you up," Louis pokes his head in the door looking apologetic. Harry follows close behind him and takes Luke from my arms so I can get out of the chair. Louis takes my hand and pulls me up helping me out of the chair. He places his hand on my back to help steady me. I waddle my way over to Jeremiah's crib and kiss the top of his warm head.

"Get some sleep baby. You'll feel better soon. Happy birthday, buddy," I whisper kissing his head one last time before taking Louis' hand again and letting myself be guided out the door and back down the stairs for the outrageous birthday party two of my husbands have planned.

Louis' POV

By the time 7 pm rolls around the sun has set, Luke is fast asleep against his Amara's chest, Jeremiah is doing much better but still fast asleep upstairs his temp still too high to come downstairs, wrapping paper lays on the floor, there are various toys and other baby things on the counters, dirty plates lay about, Luke's smash cake is still all over the walls and on Zayn's shirt, and all our guests are gone except for Anne, Niall and Gemma who had stayed behind to help us clean up. 

"Ugh! This place is a mess!" Harry groans looking around at all the dishes to be done, the trash needing to be picked up, and the chore of getting the babies ready for bed.

"You were the ones that wanted the huge party. Liam and I wanted something small and relaxed," Zayn reminds Harry and I making me roll my eyes.

"Admit it you had fun," I laugh giving him a smirk, my eyebrow raised and hand on my hip.

"I may have and I think Liam definitely had," Zayn words make me look over to the couch. Lying down there with a blanket tossed over him is fast asleep Luke lying on his chest his little feet resting on Liam's tummy.

"Aw, that is adorable," Harry coos snapping a picture with his phone which will surely end up on Twitter later. 

We all get started on cleaning up the mess leaving Liam and Luke to sleep. Our dancing, cleaning and laughter though is interrupted a half an hour later by a loud crash from upstairs that sounds suspiciously like glass breaking. 

"What the hell was that?!" Niall asks panicking. We are all silent, none of us saying a thing. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Liam is stirring. Not even ten seconds later the fire alarm is going off.

"Harry and Louis get Liam and Luke out of here. I'm going to go get Jeremiah!" Zayn orders us setting off running up the stairs. Niall follows Zayn up the stairs at a run as another crash comes from the upstairs. I hurry over to my very pregnant husband's side getting down on my knees beside him to stir him from his sleep.

"Liam, we need to get out of here, the house is on fire. Come on baby," I help him sit up as Gemma takes Luke pulling him close to her. Already the smell of smoke is heavy in the air, black clouds are coming down the stairs and the temperature in the house is going up. 

Harry and Anne are by the closet in the living room grabbing blankets to keep us all warm for it is almost below zero outside. I pull Liam to his feet pulling him close to me. His eyes are wide, panic and sleepiness is in his eyes. 

Harry and Anne hurry to the door holding it open, both of them pulling their shirts up over their mouths to keep them from breathing in the smoke. Gemma makes it out with Luke, but it is harder going for Liam and I. His walk is slow and he can't pick it up much with our daughter putting a lot of pressure on his hips and his stomach sticking so far out he is struggling to keep his balance. 

Worried and impatient Anne comes to us taking Liam's other side holding a blanket to his face as we pick up our speed a little bit more. 

Stepping outside is like jumping into a freezing lake. Harry pulls a blanket around Liam's shoulders as Anne and I snuggle into him trying to keep him warm. We hurry to Anne's car that is still parked a little ways down the street. Gemma is already in the backseat with the car on, phone to her ear and holding a crying Luke close. We help Liam settle into the front seat pulling the blanket tighter around him as he shivers. Harry takes Luke and hands him to Liam knowing that Liam is one of the only ones that can calm a panicked Luke.

I look over at the house and see that the master bedroom is one fire as well as the room on the other end of the hall that had been used as a home office.

"Where are Jeremiah, Zayn and Niall?" Liam asks from behind me his voice quivering with panic and shock. 

"Zayn and Niall went to get Jeremiah they should be coming out anytime now," Harry replies worry in his eyes. 

Behind me Anne is sitting in the driver's seat working to clean up Liam's bare feet from the freezing snow.

"The fire department is on their way," Gemma says, but I pay her little attention my eyes on the front door waiting for my husband, son and best friend to come running out the door. Harry and Liam are much like me both of them focused on the door. The only thing interrupting our thoughts is the sound of a truck pulling up. 

Dr. Ada comes running out with Melissa following close behind. Both of them are wide eyed, but determined. 

"Thank god, Liam and Luke are out. Where are Jeremiah and Zayn?" Dr. Ada asks concern in her voice as she gets down on her knees in front of Liam not caring that her pants are getting wet in the freezing snow.

"Still inside, Jeremiah was upstairs sleeping because he had a fever. Zayn and Niall went up there to get him," Harry explains his eyes never leaving the house.

"Okay, bring them over to me when they get out. I have the things they are going to need to be properly taken care of. Liam, I need you to get up. I can't leave you here. It's too cold, you're going into shock, and your current blood pressure rate could trigger an early labor again which I am not sure I could stop again. Harry I need you to take his other side. Anne carry Luke over to my truck. Gemma and Louis stay here. Help the lads when they come out and wait for the fire department," Dr. Ada orders already helping a trembling Liam out of the car again. 

The feeling of Harry's nails digging into my skin bring me back from shocked state. He gives me a questioning look to which all I can do is kiss him. He kisses me back his fingers tangling into my feathered hair.

"Don't do anything stupid," he hisses in my ear before taking Liam's other side. I lean in to Liam kissing his lips. 

"Everything is going to be okay, Liam. They're both going to be okay. Just concentrate on keeping our daughter healthy," I whisper in his ear kissing him one last time and rubbing his stomach where I can feel our daughter moving around a lot and rather roughly. I peck Luke's head before letting them be taken away. 

Gemma and I are left to wait. She gets out of the car after pulling on a spare pair of boots that she had in the car. She hands me a pair of boots and I pay little attention to what style they are or even if they'll fit not really caring. I tug them on without saying a word. Unable to put the phrase of thank you into words. 

Gemma grabs my hand our fingers entangling. I do not need to glance at her to know she is silently crying. It's one of those times you can just feel the emotion in the air. 

One minute ticks by. I can hear the talking from Dr. Ada's emergency truck that is more like a personal ambulance. 

Two minutes tick by. Neighbors are coming out of their houses looking shocked and dressed in pjs.

Three minutes tick by. In the distance you can hear the sound of sirens.

Four minutes tick by. I can hear gun shots off in the distance. 

Five minutes tick by. I can hear Luke's cries. He senses the tension and misses his twin.

Six minutes tick by. My stomach is in knots. I can feel the sweat coating my hands even though it is freezing outside.

Seven minutes tick by. More cars are pouring in and to my shock I can see the flashes of cameras. Who the hell called the paparazzi? 

Eight minutes tick by. The lights of the fire trucks are finally in my sight.

Nine minutes tick by. What if they do not come out. What if I lose my son, my husband and best friend?

Ten minutes tick by. Two figures emerge from the front door hunched over a bundle held close to one of their chest.

Nothing can stop me now. I hurry down the walk way meeting them half way. Both of them are covered in soot, their shirts pulled up over their mouths. Their clothes are covered in black, their faces smeared with the stuff, eyes are watering, and both coughing beneath the cover of their shirts. Once in safety I have them both in my arms tears running down my cheeks. I kiss Zayn and kiss Niall's cheeks. Both of their fingers are in my shirt and embracing me.

"We need to get you to Dr. Ada," Gemma's words bring us all back to reality and we walk numbly to the medical truck just as fire trucks are pulling up.

Dr. Ada ushers them into the back of the truck. Liam is laying on a stretcher an IV in his arm struggling to keep his eyes open. Tears stain his cheeks and he is still trembling. When he sees us though a smile comes over him and tears start to fly down his cheeks. Harry sits by his side, tears still running from his cheeks, but the sight of the four of us coming up sends his frown upside down and Anne lets out a squeal waking a sleeping Luke from his sleep.

Zayn sits down on the side of the bed holding the bundle he had been caring close to him. Niall settles on the edge of the truck. Dr. Ada hands both Zayn and Niall air masks before taking the bundle from Zayn. She unwraps a wiggling, crying Jeremiah. She presses her stethoscope to hear his lungs and a smile comes across her face. 

"He's a healthy and lucky little boy," she laughs handing my squirming son over to his Daddy who holds him close tears running down his cheeks. Liam reaches out grabbing onto Jeremiah's foot squeezing it tightly. Luke's cries have silenced and he looks around his hazel eyes wide. He looks at his twin and giggles staring at him from where he lays on his Amara's chest. His eyes then go to Zayn, I and Niall.

"Ni! Ba! Papa!" he squeals clapping his hands together happily a silly smile on his face. Zayn leans in to him kissing the top of his head and kisses Liam wiping the tears from his cheek. He kisses Liam's belly rubbing it gently. Liam holds his hand out to Niall while Zayn rests his head on Liam's tummy mask still over his mouth.

Daniel appears poking his head into the bus.

"The man that threw the Molotov cocktails into the house has been shot in the leg and caught. I'm sorry to say it was Geoff. He's out here waiting for the police and an ambulance," Daniel informs us making my heart sink. Why the hell would a man throw a cocktail bomb into his own son's house where his grandsons are? What kinds of monsters do such things?

Before any of us can react Zayn has his oxygen mask tossed to the floor and is walking out of the truck. I know Zayn and I know what is to follow. I hurry out of the truck. I look around trying to get a glimpse of him in all of the lights and camera flashes. There behind a tree is Zayn shoving a guard away from Geoff. 

I take off at a sprint to where he is. My heart beat picks up as I watch him throw the first blow at Geoff's face. He can't do this. Not here, not now. He keeps swinging, he throws Geoff into a snow bank and keeps swinging. The snow is no longer white, but an ugly red. The guard stands to the side looking shocked. 

I grab Zayn around the waist pulling him backwards.

"STOP! STOP! You're only making things worse! You're going to end up in jail if you keep doing this! Think of Liam! The babies! Get off him!" I yell yanking with all might till we both fall backwards into the snow. He tries to wiggle free from my grip, but I don't let go and flip us over so he is on the bottom with me straddling his sides.

"CHILL THE FUCK OUT! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS! YOU'RE MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN!" I snap at him pinning him down.

"Get off me Tomlinson! He tried to kill my sons! OUR PREGNANT HUSBAND!" he yells at me furious. I don't give in though even if his teary eyed furious expression scares me. Tears stream down my cheeks wishing for him to calm down so this can end. He shocks me by hitting me . I fall back into the snow clutching my nose. This doesn't stop me though. I jump onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. I do not care that my blood is running down his shirt smearing into his skin. 

"STOP!" I call crying. Daniel comes running over. I jump down off Zayn's back and go as far as to grab a hand full of his little friend squeezing it tightly. This makes him cry out sinking to his knees. 

I and Daniel pull Zayn away from where Geoff lays in the snow bank bleeding and gasping. By the time we are able to drag him back to where Dr. Ada is we are all drenched in sweat and blood and the police have just arrived.

Daniel heads over to explain EVERYTHING that has happened well Melissa and Dr. Ada works to clean up both myself and Zayn.

This could end very badly for Zayn and in result for all of us.


	41. After Shock

Liam's POV

A week has gone by since the fire. We are staying with Anne and Robin seeing as they have the most room and have no children living at home anymore. Louis, Niall and Harry had gone back to the house when the fire department gave them the clear. They searched the house for anything that was salvageable and throwing it in garbage bags. Most of the house is in ruins. There are two giant holes and parts of the roof is missing. Everything is soaked in water and snow. It all reeks of smoke and stained with it. There isn't much they could save. When they came back they each had about two bags each which is six garbage bags of our lives. When they showed me this, I broke down crying. 

We all have taken the loss of the house hard, but each night when the four of us settle in bed with the twins in their makeshift beds nearby we hold each other close knowing it could have been so much worse.

It took three days for me to get Zayn to explain to me why his knuckles were so badly bruised. When he did finally tell me he broke down crying. He didn't regret hurting my dad, what he does regret is the risk he has now put his freedom in and the hurt that will surely come for all of us.

"Surely we should have heard something by now," Zayn's words break down the heavy silence that has weighed down on us as we help make dinner together before Anne and Robin get home from work.

"We're lucky we haven't. You should not have even reacted the way you had. We were all pissed and hurt, but none of us went and beat the man that did it even if we all wanted to. You're rash reaction has put our family at risk and risked your own freedom. Luke and Jeremiah could have to see their biological father behind bars because you couldn't control yourself!" Louis snaps slamming down the knife he had been using to chop up vegetables. The tension between Louis and Zayn has finally broken and it is now exploding.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to get a little even because let's face it he'll be out of prison and face no charges. I did not want to let him escape this scotch free. I will not regret what I did to him, I will just regret the hurt that may come to you all because of it," Zayn replies coldly looking up from the pan of sauce he had been stirring. 

"Don't tell the cops that," Louis snorts turning back to the vegetables continuing to angrily cut them.

Zayn sighs looking away from Louis he turns catching eyes with Harry. Harry just continues to roll meat into small balls. He glance at me as I lay garlic bread out on the pan before me.

I meet his hazel eyes and smile a warm, soft smile. No matter what he does I could never hate Zayn, he may have reacted rashly and not thought things over all that well, but he is human and he made a mistake. It's not like my father was some innocent man. He had just lit our home on fire and could have killed us all. He deserves everything he has coming to him and every blow that Zayn gave him. 

His smile that he returns is tearful but relieved.

A cry comes from behind from the living room where the twins have been playing in their play pen. I sigh swinging myself around and pushing myself up out of my seat my hand on my huge 10 month 2 week belly. I waddle my way over to their play pen bending over the pen gently. Luke holds his arms up at me his eye scrunched shut as he wails. 

"Aw what's wrong, baby?" I ask lifting him out of the pen. I lift him up doing a diaper check and the smell tells me he has made a major mess in it.

I lay him down on the couch grabbing one of the bags that are by the couch. I dig through it grabbing a new diaper and some wipes. I change his diaper with ease after handing him his favorite stuffed dog. 

Now getting back up to lay him back down in his crib is an entirely different story. I try using the couch for support, I try to push up from the floor, nothing is working. I groan with frustration falling backwards onto the floor my hands resting on my huge watermelon stomach. 

Luke sits up on the couch and starts rolling around as he nibbles at his toes. I watch in horror as he rolls close to the edge. I reach a hand out for him but with me laying back on the floor I can't reach him and I can't sit up on my own.

"LUKE! NO! STAY RIGHT THERE!" I yell at him as I frantically try to sit up. I hear running footsteps from the kitchen and my view of Luke is blocked as somebody leans in picking him up off the couch.

"Babe, you should have called for one of us,"Zayn says as he helps me up off the floor with a happy Luke in his arms who giggles a away playing with his Baba's earring. 

I hold onto his shoulder as I stretch. My shirt climbs up revealing the tightened skin of my belly. I can feel Zayn's eyes on me as I do. His fingertips run along my waistline and down my hips the back up my belly tracing along my belly button. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispers in my ear rubbing his hand along my stomach. His breath is warm against my skin and sends shivers down my spine, "I love your swollen belly. I love how dependent you are on us. I love feeling our daughter move in your belly. You are so beautiful," he continues to whisper letting me lean into him his arms. I notice that he already has put Luke back in the playpen with his brother making me grin. He's such a good Baba.

"I understand, Zayn and I am not mad at you," I whisper to him as kisses my neck trailing down to my collar bone. 

"You've got me just like I have got you. I love the other boys, but you are the one that carried my sons and has my name on his finger. I love you Liam. You are beautiful and perfect for me. I know what happened that night is not over yet, but I want to apologize now Liam for any hurt I am going to bring to you. I love you more than you know and would go to the ends of the earth for you," his voice cracks and his tears run down by my neck and into the collar of my shirt.

"I will not let you get arrested for this Zayn. I love you too much to let you go to jail for defending your family," I whisper holding his hand that rests on my belly. Tears are now running down my cheeks and I can feel the rise of his chest and hear the beating of his heartbeat because of how close we are. 

This is a closeness that not even sex can compare to, it is the moments like these that assures me that we are still together even in our darkest of times. 

As if sensing our sweet moment the world lets the doorbell ring, ruining our moment.

"Who is that?" I ask turning out of Zayn's arms to face the front door. Harry wipes his hands off on a towel by the oven before exiting the kitchen moving towards the door. Louis looks defensive and skeptical his cell phone already in his hand. 

Harry peeks through the peephole and his face begins to pale, "It's the police," he whispers making my heart sink. Zayn and I make our way to the door his hand entangled in mine. We join Louis at his side and he grabs Zayn's hand. I watch as squeezes it back making me smile a sad smile. Please don't let them take him away from us.

"Good evening officers. Can we help you with something?" Harry asks opening the doors a smile on his face.

"Good evening Mr. Styles. I'm Officer Turner and this is my partner Officer Williams, we are here to speak with Zayn Malik. Does he happen to be here tonight?" the early thirties dark haired officer asks. 

"I am here. Can I help you?" Zayn asks stepping forward letting go of both my and Louis' hands. 

"Can we ask you a couple questions about the night of January 21st (AN: I do not think I mentioned the birthday of the twins. I think I just said they were born in January. I did look back and tried to find it but couldn't. If you guys do just let me know if I got it wrong! :D) ," the older officer says stepping into the house. Harry steps aside letting them both in and ushering them over to the dining room table.

Zayn sits down in the chairs opposite of the police and Louis sits on his left side while I settle on his right. 

"Can I get you tea or anything?" Harry asks politely. 

"No thank you. We shouldn't be here long. We want to hear your side of what happened that night. Let us start with what you were doing before the first cocktail even came in. What were you doing that day?" Officer Williams asks pulling out a notepad and pen his expression very professional and his voice hard but warm.

"It was my twin sons' first birthday. We were doing preparations and from 3:00 to 6:30 we had family and friends over. There were over fifty people. After 6:30 the guests had all left except Anne Twist, Gemma Styles, and Niall Horan. They stayed behind to help us clean up. It was about 7:00 when we heard the sound of glass breaking upstairs and seconds later the smoke alarms went alerting us that somebody had thrown a cocktail in to our upstairs window," Zayn explains meeting the officer's eyes.

"Alright what happened next?" Officer Turner pushes on.

"The others stayed to get my sleeping and heavily pregnant husband, Liam, out of the house as well as our son Lucas. I had ran upstairs for our other son. He had been sleeping upstairs because he had a fever. I hadn't known it when I went up, but Niall had followed me up," Zayn explains both officers hanging on to each word.

"What happened while you were upstairs? Why didn't you wait for the fire department to come?" 

"I didn't wait for the fire department because I knew my son was up there and his lungs would not handle the smoke for long. He would not know to cover his mouth and nose he couldn't escape on his own. I had gone up the stairs because I love my son and would risk myself dying before I let him die. When I we were upstairs I had little problems getting to the nursery. I was able to pick him up and wrap him tightly up in a blanket and held him to my chest. When I had gone to leave the smoke was intense in the halls and I couldn't see a thing. I could feel the heat from the room just next door to the nursery and see the flames. I had tried to push on, but it was difficult and I was feeling faint. I had been stumbling around for over five minutes when a pale hand caught my sight. I took it and found it to be Niall. Together we made it through the fire and out the door with my son, Jeremiah safely in my arms unharmed," Zayn explains his hand tightening around mine in anger and confusion when they ask why he didn't wait for the fire department and honestly I was confused as well. Wouldn't most parents run into a burning building for their kids any day? 

 

"You did what any good father would do, you were brave and you did nothing wrong. What happened next?" Officer Turner goes on.

"We were greeted by Louis and my sister, Gemma, outside. We hurried over to an ambulance where my husbands Liam and Harry were. Liam is and was heavily pregnant so his doctor immediately took him and gave him medication to make sure an early labor wasn't triggered. My other son Lucas was also there. Niall, Jeremiah and I were given check ups and our security guard, Daniel Ada, had informed us they had a man outside that had been the one to light our house on fire. He informed us that is was Geoff Payne, Liam's father," Zayn continues but before he can get to the part they are here for a loud cry comes from the living room. 

"Um excuse me," I struggle out of my chair waddling over to the living room. The conversation doesn't continue instead tense silence fills the air. I pick a crying Jeremiah up out of the playpen, but when I do Luke starts to cry as well at the loss of his brother. 

"Louis? Harry? Could one of you come out here and help me?" I call placing a hand on my stomach as I straighten up with my son on my hip. I hear hurried footsteps and Louis joins me. He takes Luke from the pen holding him close and shushing him softly with whispers and rubbing his back.

I do a diaper check on Jeremiah, but find it isn't that. His dinner time is coming up and it could be that or maybe he's just feeling the gloominess. 

"Are you hungry Jeremiah?" I ask him pushing his dark brown hair with my hand. He whimpers snuggling into me and I sigh. He can't exactly tell me so I waddle to the kitchen grabbing one of the baby cookies before settling back down at the dining room table with Jeremiah in my lap. He sucks on the cookie getting cookie slobber all over me and Jeremiah. Louis holds Luke shushing him and calming him down. 

"Now that we are all settled again, what happened next?" Officer Williams asks giving my sons a fond smile. He is most definitely a father as well. 

"When I heard it was Liam's father I-I flipped. Something just made me so mad. I remember thinking that if this guy could attempt to hurt his sons and grandsons then he shouldn't slip away from this. So I delivered my own justice and beat him," Zayn replies.

"What were you feeling when you beat him?"

"Anger, fear and hurt," he replies.

"Very well what made you stop?"

 

"Louis and Daniel pulled me off him. I tried to go back but Louis stopped me. I punched him but they managed to get me to the ground," Zayn says with a sigh.

"Thank you, we will be sure our notes and the recording will be heard and read at your hearing. If you will now please rise and put your hands behind your back, Mr. Malik. You are under arrest for assault to the first degree," Officer Williams says standing up. As he does Officer Turner rises as well and so does Zayn. Zayn gives my lips a peck and kisses each of the twins before putting his hands behind his back. I watch with tears rushing down my cheeks as he is arrested. Officer Williams locks the cuffs around his wrists and leads him out the door. I try to get to my feet, but my stomach doesn't allow it not to mention the fact that Jeremiah is sitting in my lap. 

Louis goes to the door locking it after they leave. We all are in that room in silence, stunned. I quietly cry and the movement of my daughter or the touch of Luke's hand to my cheek only makes me cry harder as I realize if he is sentenced he will not be able to watch them grow up. Being charged with first degree assault means you are being faced with 25 years behind bars if found guilty. 

"I-I'm going to finish dinner," Harry gasps out before scurrying off to the kitchen, but I can still hear his sobs that he had tried so hard to cover.

"FUCKING STUPID BASTARD!" Louis yells jumping up out of his seat making Luke scream, but he is placed gently back in the chair before Louis rushes off out the door slamming it behind him not even bothering with a coat or shoes. 

I move from my seat trying to calm a crying Luke. He looks so confused. His brown eyes, that match Zayn's are wide with terror, and his bottom lip trembles. His expression saying he didn't understand why Papa yelled or why everybody is crying or why Baba had left all he does know is he is scared. 

"What on Earth happened? Louis is outside smoking a joint barefoot in the snow and pacing the walkway. Nosey Susane, from across the street said that there had been cop cars here," Anne greets us dropping her keys on the table alongside her purse. She comes over to me taking luke and helping me out of my seat. She pulls me into her arms rubbing my back gently as I sob both of us managing to balance a baby on our hip and hug each other. She lets me go and moves to the kitchen still holding my hand while also trying to hush a now crying Jeremiah. 

She sees Harry at the cutting board chopping up veggies furiously tears running down his cheeks and choked sobs coming out of his mouth. He is cutting so recklessly I fear for his fingers. His mum goes over to him taking the knife from his hand and turning him to look at her. She wraps her arms around him hugging him tightly and whispering in his ear.

Cool arms are wrapped around my waist and I relax into who I know is Louis, sobbing as I hold onto Luke watching as Harry breaks, his mum breaks, my sons sob in distress and when I look up into Louis' cool blue eyes I see that he as well is crying and the smile he gives me gives me no reassurance.


	42. Sudden Delivery

Liam's POV

"Have you tried Lou?" Louis asks as he straightens his jacket out.

"Louis, I have tried everybody. They either do not pick up or are busy. I told you this was a bad idea. I'm going to go changed," I sigh moving from my position of leaning against the counter to head back to our room.

"No, you're not. This is your last outing before the baby is born. Not being able to find a babysitter isn't going to change that. We'll just bring them with us. It says you can in the invention. Most people don't because it's too much. We can do it no problem," Louis suggests with a shrug like it is the easiest thing to bring two babies to an award show.

"Fine, but don't make me regret this Tomlinson," I remind him giving him a pointed look before going over to where the twins sit in their high chairs to get them dressed in something decent and award show acceptable clothes. 

"Here I'll get them dressed. You need to save your energy. It's going to be a long night," Harry takes Jeremiah from his seat while Louis takes Luke. I let them head upstairs knowing that they are right. I settle on the couch in the living room rubbing my 12 month belly with a sigh. The baby is active tonight and is kicking away at everything she can. The pressure she puts on my hips it beyond painful, but luckily in a couple of weeks she will be here in my arms.

Niall sits across from me texting away on his phone a silly smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously raising my eyebrow at him. 

"Nothing..." he blushes squirming in his seat. 

"Are you texting a girl Niall?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him grinning at him cheekily.

"Maybe..." he blushes making me laugh.

"Aw Niall has a crush. Do I know who it is?" I ask trying to scooch closer to him. 

I snuggle into him trying to snuggle in close to him so I can see his phone. All the name on his phone is labeled with his a heart and smiley face.

"Hey get out of here mister nosey," he pokes at my tummy trying to get me away from him laughing. 

"Aw..." I pout poking at his nose making him laugh and scrunch up his nose. 

"Don't tell the boys please. You know how Louis he can be," he asks rubbing at the side of my stomach letting me snuggle into him.

"I promise I won't. Can you tell me who it is?" I ask giving him my best pouty face. He glances over his shoulder before turning back to me and leaning in.

"Melissa," he whispers making me grin and turn to look him in the eyes in shock.

"Our Melissa? Melissa Ada?" I ask raising an eyebrow a huge smile forming on my face.

"Yeah, now hush the other lads are coming," he laughs covering my mouth keeping me from speaking. I laugh and place my head on his shoulder.

"Hey get your hands off my husband!" Louis yells with a smirk as he enters the living room with a nicely dressed Jeremiah on his hip. Jeremiah has on some nice jeans and one of his red polo shirts that remind me of his Uncle Niall.

Harry carries a little Luke who wears a light blue baby polo shirt and brown jeans. He is snuggling into his Daddy's side his fingers tightly wrapped up in his black button down shirt.

"Okay, I think we are all ready," Harry smiles pecking Luke's head. Niall grabs my hand helping me off the couch. 

"Stop, he's MY husband," Louis sighs dramatically grabbing my hand and leading me to the front door.

"You're Papa is silly," I tell Jeremiah which makes Louis make a monkey face at him. This makes Jeremiah giggle swinging his feet.

Once settled in the car we head off to the red carpet. I am nervous fearing what people will say, the comments that they'll make about Zayn's arrest, my current pregnancy and about the twins. I hope they say nothing too rude for I don't think I could stop myself from crying.

"I talked to the lawyer this morning. He thinks he will be able to get Zayn off by saying it was self defense. The hearing is tomorrow so hopefully we'll have Zayn home by Tuesday or Wednesday," Louis informs us. He has been the one to handle everything involving Zayn's arrest. They do not want me involved due to stress levels and Harry takes care of me and the twins with Niall while Louis is out talking with the lawyer and Zayn.

"I hope so. I miss him and I want him here for when our daughter comes into the world," I sigh rubbing the side of my stomach tears prickling my eyes as I think of Zayn in some cold jail cell because he tried to protect his family.

"He will be. We have another three weeks before the baby is born. He'll be here," Harry assures me squeezing my thigh as I snuggle into him resting my head on his shoulder breathing in the warm smell of Harry. The warm smelling cologne, the natural honey like smell and the strange smell that reminds me of a spice market. 

When we pull up to the carpet we are all ready. The babies are already in Louis and Niall's arms and Harry has my hand ready to help me out. 

When we do get out it is like all cameras are on us. The amount of flashing is ridiculous and the reports and fans yell for us wanting us to join them so they can ask questions or take pictures.

Harry keeps hold of my hand as we make our way down the carpet. Jeremiah seems to be enjoying the attention and when his Papa asks him to wave or smile he actually does. Luke doesn't wave so much he holds onto his Uncle Niall's shirt burying his face in his shoulder and peeking out every once in a while, but for the most part is being really shy. 

We step up to the first picture spot. Each time we stop for pictures Harry or Louis cradle my bump and we get the twins to actually smile in each picture. Even if Luke's is just a peek over somebody's shoulder. 

We are allowed to stop and talk to fans for awhile, but I know our security is carefully watching from the sidelines. The fans are all super nice to the twins and keep complimenting them and cooing at them. 

"Liam! Can you sign this for me? Your baby bump is so cute! Can I touch it?" one overly eager fan asks her eyes locked on my tummy making me slightly uncomfortable. 

"Ah no. It's a security thing, sorry," I shrug even though I feel it is a little rude that she even asked. All the fans know that they can not touch my tummy. We made that clear in my first pregnancy. I quickly sign the notebook she holds out for me. I hand it back to her eager to get away from her as fast as possible, but when I do a small quick prick makes me wince and pull back cradling my hand. On my hand there is a tiny little dot that looks like a needle or something had pricked it. 

"What's wrong,Li?" Harry asks taking my hand from me where a tiny little spot has begun to bleed.

"What did you do?" Louis whirls on the fan his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sorry must have been my bracelet," the fans smiles an eerie smile holding a spiky bracelet out for me to see. 

I nod in understanding even though all my nerves say it was something else. We quickly move on and I keep my hands close. We move down the walkway, but now Harry holds me close and the other lads are hovering closer and we do not stop to see any more fans. 

By the time we are settled in our seats my feet our aching and my hips have so much pressure on them makes it hard to walk. I settle down in my seat between Harry and Louis rubbing my stomach calming my very active daughter. 

"Do you feel okay?" Louis asks me concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just achy. I have this weird feeling that this will be a long night," I sigh resting my head on his shoulder watching with a smile as Jeremiah stands up on his Papa's lap looking over his shoulder to watch as more people enter the building. 

Sitting down behind us is no other than Ed Sheeran. Ed smiles at the twins and laughs at Jeremiah sticking his tongue out at him and waving at him. Ed has met the twins on many occasions and was one of the few celebrities that came to our wedding. 

"Hello there Jeremiah," Ed smiles taking Jeremiah's hand and playing with it. Jeremiah giggles playing with Ed's fingers.

"Aw, he's adorable," Taylor compliments as she takes her seat next to Ed. Harry gives her a polite smile, Louis looks away and rolls his eyes and I give her a polite hello and thank you. We chat away all chat away as more people join the crowd taking their seats. We end up all talking all the way up until the show begins. 

Both the twins are in awe as they watch Ariana Grande perform watching all the lights and dancers keeping them entertained and happy much to my relief. 

Half way through the show I start to feel odd. My stomach starts cramping and the pressure on my hips is painful making me shift in my seat quite a bit. Harry notices and keeps shooting me worried looks. The show comes to a standstill when a loud gunshot rings out. At first all is calm and people are confused until there is a second one and three masked figures appear from the darkness. 

The host's jaw drops and screams ring out. People are getting to their feet hurrying to exits, bathrooms or anywhere that seems safe. Louis hauls me to my feet and surprising me Ed, Taylor Calvin Harris, and half of 5SOS shield myself and the twins from getting hurt. When people notice that the exits are blocked we are hurried to the closest bathroom. A large group of us move into the bathroom and when it is filled we lock the metal door behind us hopefully keeping whoever is outside from coming in. 

Harry lowers me down to the floor. I find myself sitting between Harry and Luke Hemmings. Across from us is Kim Kardashian with North West on her lap, Kylie Jenner, Kendall Jenner, Caitlyn Jenner, Beyonce with Blue Ivy, the entire 5SOS band, Taylor and Calvin. 

Luke is in total flip out. He is crying and holding onto Harry for dear life. Jeremiah is tear stained and is holding onto Louis snuggling down into his papa's shoulders. 

I shift uncomfortably as another pain hits me this one feeling familiar. The pain in my lower tummy I rub my stomach and feel that it is hard. I grab Harry's arm tears filling my eyes.

"Liam? Are you okay?" Harry asks me his eyes wide holding onto my hand as I squeeze his arm tightly. I take his hand in mine placing it over my stomach where there is another sharp pain and I know he can feel the hardness of my stomach.

"Oh my god. Please not now," Harry gasps out his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks turning his attention to me. 

"Nothing, it's nothing," I say frantically not wanting this much attention on me. Especially not the attention of some of the most famous people in the world. 

"He's having contractions," Harry says making me groan. I snuggle into his shoulder not wanting to see the reaction of those around me.

"Maybe it's just Braxton hits," Louis suggests hopefully. 

"I don't know, but I'm going to try to call Dr. Ada. You try to call Daniel. See if they can get us all of here with the help of the police," Harry replies pulling me close to him. I rest my head against his side holding onto his arm. 

Not long later another sharp pain hits making me gasp out. 

"They're contractions, aren't they?" I hear Beyonce, FUCKING BEYONCE, ask me. I weakly nod meeting her eyes briefly feeling extremely embarrassed. 

I hear Harry talking on the phone to Dr.Ada and her frantic voice. I pay little attention. Instead I play with Luke hoping it will calm him and me down. The sound of more gunshots and screams from outside the bathroom door forces me to remember the situation we are in.

"I don't want to have my baby here," I whisper tears stinging my eyes as yet another contraction hits. Surely they should not be this close this soon.

"Liam, let me see your hand. The one that the fan pricked," Harry orders taking my hand. I let him take it and I can hear him talking with Dr. Ada and the sound of both their frantic voices.

"Shit, okay. Get Daniel or somebody to get the stuff we need in. I'll try to handle things the best I can here. Yeah, I remember what you taught me. I'll have Louis Skype call you while I try to get Liam comfortable," Harry says hanging his phone up and handing it off to Louis. 

"What is happening?" I ask tears in my eyes as another contraction hits me leaving me a whimpering mess. Louis hands Jeremiah over to Ed. 

"Niall try to find some towels or something. Surely there has to be something we can use. This is a first class public bathroom after all," Harry orders as he helps me sit up. I cry out as another contraction hits me. Harry kisses my forehead having me lay back down with something soft beneath my head. I glance at lets me know it is somebody's suit jacket. 

"What the hell triggered the early labor? This shouldn't have happened another two to three weeks," Niall asks the question I want answered as he opens cabinets with the help of Caitlyn and Ashton after handing Luke over to Kendall.

"That damn fan! Dr. Ada thinks there was something in whatever it was that pricked Liam. Look how the area is already bruising. That's not normal. She didn't prick him with no bracelet she pricked him with some needle," Harry snaps as he lays me back and moves down to my bottoms. I can feel his fingers unbuttoning my pants and I squirm.

"Woah! What are you doing?" I ask squirming trying to get away from him.

"Liam, I need to check on how far along the baby is," he reminds me. I look around at the people around me and can feel my cheeks flush and tears fill my eyes.

"Liam, I don't know you well, but it's okay. Your and the baby's health is important right now. None of us mind. Hell some of us have delivered babies ourselves," Kim reminds me squeezing my hand. I nod and give Harry the okay. 

He slips my pants off showing everybody in the room my body. Harry accepts the clean white towel that Ashton hands him and lays it out below me. I cry out as another contraction hits me and Taylor takes my hand holding onto it tightly. 

I feel water break and the liquid leave my body. 

"No going back now," Harry says as I feel his fingers checking where our daughter at, "She's getting close. Can you feel her?" 

"Yeah she moving down quickly. It hurts so bad," I cry squeezing onto Kim and Taylor's hands as another contraction hits. 

"She is moving down quickly, you can push soon. Louis hand me Dr.Ada," Harry takes the phone from Louis and I watch as he shows her what is happening.

"Oh my god, another three or four contractions and he will be able to start pushing. I have Daniel working to get the things you need in. They're talking to the bastards that have you locked in there now, because this is a forced labor which is dangerous for Carriers there will be a lot of blood and he risks the chance of bleeding out. Luckily there is a way to stop the bleeding and Liam is AB positive and they can take any blood type. Right after the baby is born you're going to need to take the needle and serum I have packed in the bag and inject it into a spot on Liam's back. I'll instruct you on how to do that. I'll also tell you on how to do a direct blood infusion from one person to Liam. He's going to need the blood later. Right now focus on getting the baby out safely. She may be breached, so it's going to be painful for him, but there is no need to worry about the baby, she will be fine. I'll help guide you through this," Dr.Ada assures Harry as I lay there gasping holding tightly onto Taylor and Kim's hands crying out at the pain.

This is going to be horribly painful, scary and humiliating night.

Harry's POV

Never had I thought I would be delivering my daughter on the floor of a bathroom while being held hostage with some maniacs outside, two of my ex girlfriends in the room helping in any way they can, listening to instructions of a doctor over Skype, Beyonce helping, Kim Kardashian comforting my husband as he pushes our daughter out, my other husband in jail and my other husband running around and my twin sons in the room along with Kim and Beyonce's daughters. This is insane.

I check Liam again and I can feel the baby is crowning. He's ready to push.

"Liam, next contraction start pushing. Niall, Ashton and Caitlyn please hurry up and find more towels or something. We're going to need them," I snap needing them now. Liam does as I ask and starts to push down holding onto Kim and Taylor for dear life letting out painful screams. This makes the twins start to cry and Kendall and Ed work frantically to calm them and I notice Michael and Calum making silly faces at them trying to get them to calm down. 

The baby's head is soon in my hands. What terrifies me is the amount of blood that is coming from Liam. The towel below him is already starting to soak in blood. 

"Dr. Ada how far have they gotten with getting that bag in here?" I ask her glancing over at her.

"Daniel just texted me and says they're getting close with the negotiations. Apparently the bastards decided letting a beloved Carrier die on their watch would tick a lot of people off and they evidently don't want to that," Dr. Ada replies a smile on her lips as she slams on her horn yelling at some driver.

I smile a little at her road rage before turning my attention back to Liam. He pushes again and the head slides further down. 

"One more push and the head will be out," I tell him trying to ignore the fact that there is a ton of blood. LIam does as I says and my daughter's head is in my hands. 

"Good, next one again and her shoulders will be out," I tell him wiping my tears away on my shirt sleeve. Louis kneels down beside me with towels in his hand. He switches out towels beneath Liam and cleans up the area the best he can as Liam pushes down again crying out loudly. 

"Almost there. Another push and her shoulders will be out," I tell him again.

"You said that last time!" he snaps at me furious his face bloodshot and sweat soaking his face along with tears.

"I know one more push, babe," I assure him waiting for him to push down some more. 

Louis cleans the sweat away from Liam's face. The shoulders are finally out. 

"Great job, babe. Almost there. One more push and she'll be here," I tell him tears running down my cheeks. Our daughter is almost here. 

"Hazza...I'm tired," I hear him say making me look up. His face has gone pale and his eyes are growing heavy. I notice that there is even more blood, please no, don't let me lose him today.

"I know, baby. Just keep pushing. One more and then you can relax," I promise him squeezing his thigh. 

He does as I say and pushes down with Taylor and Kim helping him breath. Our daughter slides out into my hands and her cries fill the room.

"You did it babe. She's here," I laugh wiping tears away as I hold her. I gently rest her on her Amara's chest watching as he reaches up gently touching her hand. 

"She's so perfect. She has your dimples," he laughs his eyes getting starting to drift shut, but there is a smile on his lips.

"Babe, I know you're tired, but you have to hold on. Just till the medical bag gets here," I assure him even though my hands are shaking and I am crying. 

"Mmm, I'm tired though...so tired," he whispers his eyes closing on his last words. I grab at his hand holding on to it, "Please, don't do this to me. Please!" I find myself saying. I touch his face gently tears filling my eyes.

"Where the fuck is this bag?!" I yell at Dr. Ada not caring that I am sounding like a jack ass. My husband could be dying!

"They're on the way. They are in the building just keep him conscious for awhile longer," she replies making me want to send the phone flying into a wall.

"He's unconscious! He can't die though thanks to that immortal serum, right?" I ask needing some kind of hope.

"No he won't die, but he can slip into a coma for days or years. Hold on, Daniel is coming," she assures us just as there is a knock on the door. Michael opens the door a crack.

"Should the guy be some buff Indian dude?" he asks looking back at us.

"Yes! YES!" I squeal in delight holding my hands out for the bag. He grabs the bag tossing it to me before locking the door again. I open the bag digging through it. I grab the string and medical scissors. I tie the umbilical cord off and cut it before letting Louis take the baby to clean her off in one of the sinks.

"Okay, Dr. Ada. What do I do?" I ask grabbing the shot she had mentioned.

"Okay, turn him onto his side. In his back by his spine you need to inject it. It will be just above his butocks. Anywhere in there will do," she instructs me and I ignore Michael, Calum, Louis and Niall's snickers at her use of butocks. 

I roll Liam onto his side with the help of Caitlyn. She gives me an assuring smile and I can't help but smile back. Her smile is one that reminds me of my mum, a parent's smile. I clean the area with the alcohol wipe that Caitlyn hands me . Once that is done I inject it into Liam. 

"It should work immediately. The bleeding should be done," Dr. Ada informs us. 

"There is no more bleeding. He's not bleeding anymore," Caitlyn assures me tears in her eyes as well. 

"Thank God," I rest my head on Liam's chest before kissing his lips gently, "Okay, Dr. Ada. Now what?" 

"You're going to take some blood from Louis or somebody else you know does not have an STD. Then you're going to take that blood and give it Liam. It will be simple, Harry, we have done this plenty of times before," Dr. Ada assures me.

"Louis?" I ask looking up at him.

"Promise you won't be poking me a bunch of times?" he asks settling down beside me holding out his arm.

"Only if you behave," I reply with a smile grabbing the things I will need. I clean Louis' arm and work place the needle in after connecting it the blood bag. I have Caitlyn hold it as it begins to fill with blood. I had no problem finding the vein much to my relief. 

Everybody takes turn holding the blood bag. I get to my stumbling a little from the shock of it all. I had just delivered my daughter on the public bathroom with the help of a bunch of celebrities. I go to the sinks washing my hands clean of blood. For the first time I notice my appearance. Blood soaks my shirt, it covers my arms and hands. There is smears of it on my face, sweat soaks my skin and I am trembling. 

How did a night that was suppose to be good go from light hearted to being held hostage and forced to deliver a baby on the floor? I clean away the blood the best I can and I notice that Kylie, Luke and Ashton are cleaning up the mess on the floor tossing the blood stained cloths by the door. 

"Harry? Lou?" a weak voice grabs my attention from off to the right. In no time at all I am back by Liam's side my fingers running through his hair.

"What is it babe? How are you feeling?" I ask him kissing the side of his head.

"Our daughter is she okay? Am I okay?" he asks me his tired eyes meeting mine. His eyes looking like they have just been through hell.

"She's fine. Healthy as can be. You're well as well. The bleeding has stopped and Louis is going to be giving you some blood soon. You lost of a lot of blood, but you're going to be okay," I assure him cupping his cheek.

"Good... my mum and Zayn are going to be disappointed they missed the birth," he sighs tears filling his eyes. 

"It wasn't your fault, love. It was whoever it was that gave you that injection. Dr. Ada says it was more than likely a labor inducing drug. It was not your fault," I assure him kissing the top of his head. 

"Can I see her?" he asks trying to sit up, but a sharp pain sends him back onto the pillow of Ed's and Calvin's suit jackets.

Niall hands me my daughter and I gently lay her down on Liam's chest. Her hair is a dark brown, much like my own and she visibly has dimples. 

"I think you're definitely the father Hazza. She looks like you," Liam laughs rubbing her back gently which is covered with a suit jacket that I recognize as Louis'. 

"What's her name?" Kendall asks bouncing a giggling Luke. 

Liam and I meet each other's eyes and we both smile. 

"Elisabeth Anne Styles," I reply running my finger over her tiny arm. 

There is a lot of cooing that follows and this makes me smile. Louis, Liam and I all have goofy grins on our faces. Noticing that the blood bag is full I take the needle out of Louis arm and then grab an IV. I hook the bag up to that and give the bag to Calvin to hold before inserting it in Liam's arm vein with no problem at all.

Elisa squirms and begins to cry. Our poor baby is hungry. 

"Help me adjust my shirt so I can feed her?" Liam asks. I can not reach him so I give Kim a nod. She works to adjust Liam's shirt and help being careful of the blood transfusion. I watch as Kim and Taylor help Elisa get positioned for her to drink and in no time at all she is latched on and drinking her Amara's milk. 

The blood transfusion is soon finished and we the timeline of four hours of being locked in this bathroom has passed. Dr. Ada keeps texting updates to Louis seeing as my phone had died. We are all getting tired and thirsty. Niall even joked that he is about ready to drink some of Liam's milk. This got one him one of the twin's shoes flying at his head. 

We can hear the sounds of somebody walking outside. We are all silent. The babies have long since fallen asleep. Liam falls in and out of it resting his head on my or Louis' shoulders.

By the time six hours go by all of us are exhausted and feeling claustrophobic. 

At 3:00 AM there is a knock on the door. 

"Open up! We're letting some of you go!" a man orders from the outside. We all look at each other hesitantly. What if it is a trap?

Niall gets to his feet unlocking the door. He opens it up and there is a man with a ski mask on holding the largest gun I have ever seen in person. Behind him is Daniel with a gun pointed at the back of his head his hands in the air.

"Four can go," the man orders. We all look at each other wide eyed.

"Kim, Liam, and please let them take all the babies. They are innocent, they can't even defend themselves," I plea with him.

"Fine, but that's it," he growls his eyes narrowed. 

Kim gets to her feet her hands on her baby bump. Liam accepts her hand his legs trembling. He is in no way ready to walk anywhere. He holds Elisa close tries to Luke as well but he is too trembly. 

"Let me take some of the babies. Liam is too weak to barely take one, he just gave birth and Liam can only carry two tops," Daniel says stepping forward.

"Fine, but one wrong move this bullet will be in one of their heads," one of the masked men hisses. 

"Okay, I understand," Daniel keeps his hands in the air until he is bent down by Luke. He picks him up off the floor and grabs Blue Ivy as well. Kim carries North and Jeremiah. Liam holds Elisa close and is trembling. 

I kiss Liam's cheek gently,"We'll see you soon," I promise him wiping away his tears before letting him leave with just a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and I can not help but pray that I am right.

Liam's POV

Going through the stadium I am forced to notice that there are bodies lying about. I catch a glimpse of Lucy Hale and choke on a sob. What kind of monster does this kind of thing. We pass at least a dozen bodies. I try not to look too close not wanting to recognize anybody. My legs tremble as I carefully make my way down the hall holding my newborn daughter close. 

The cool morning air is freezing against my skin, but I have never been so relieved to feel it. Once we are beyond the tapes I am ushered over to an ambulance with my daughter close. I lay down on a stretcher and two unfamiliar medics are poking and probing at me. They take my daughter checking over her. 

"Be careful with him!" Dr.Ada's familiar voice yells as she rushes over. She gets into the ambulance and settles beside me. She talks to the paramedics and monitors what they do to me and Elisa very carefully. 

"Who are these guys that are doing this?" I ask hoping for some kind of information.

"Some anti-government group wanting attention. They certainly got it when they took a stadium full of celebrities hostage. They're working on getting the other hostages out now. Who were all in the room with you?" she asks as they hook me up to an IV.

"Um Beyonce, Taylor Swift, Calvin Harris, Kendall, Caitlyn and Kylie Jenner, Ed Sheeran, Louis, Niall, Harry, and the 5SOS guys. As well as Kim, Blue Ivy, North and my own babies. When we heading out I-I think I saw Lucy Hale on the floor along with some dozen others...it was horrible," I find myself crying. 

"I understand you are upset Mr...um Payne? But you need to calm down. Your body went through a very stressful situation," one of the paramedics informs me giving me a stern look. 

"Anne, Trisha and Jay are going to meet us at the hospital. Your mum is too ill to travel, but is relieved to know that you and the babies are okay. I'm going to stick by your side the entire time. Daniel is going to stay here and work with the police on getting the other hostages out. Paddy and Paul are going to meet us there and Elisa will not leave our sight. Now try to sleep. You and the babies are safe now and soon everybody will as well be," Dr. Ada assures me kissing the top of my head and holding my hand never letting go.

I know now I am in safe hands and am soon drift to sleep. 

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

"Good morning, beautiful," is my greeting the next morning with a pair of beautiful blue, cheeky eyes. 

"LOUIS! You made it out!" I laugh wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes, I'm well as is our fabulous hubby and weird arse Irish friend," he laughs kissing me.

"What about everybody else?" I ask anxious to know if the people that had helped me deliver my daughter are okay.

"All fine, overall there were a dozen killed and two dozen others injured," Harry's voice replies sitting down on my bed beside me. He looks tired and his voice is sad.

"Who was all killed?" I ask my eyes going wide. 

"Later, right now I just want to be with my family and celebrate what we have. No more bad news or death. Just happiness," he smiles at me tears running down his cheeks. I nod in agreement and I notice that in the room as well are Anne, Trisha and Jay. Anne and Trisha have the sleeping twins in their arms and in Jay's is Elisa fast asleep in her Grandma Jay's arms. 

She stands up handing my daughter over to me. I lay her down on my chest and help move my gown so she can feed knowing she is hungry. She latches on with no problem and happily sucks away.

"Elisa is confirmed to be Harry's," Anne smiles at me. I look over at Harry and his face is glowing with joy now. Our first daughter is biologically his and he can not be more thrilled.

"Well it looks like I'm next! I can't wait to fill your belly up with my babies!" Louis cheers.

"Babies?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want at least triplets," he grins cheekily making me groan. 

"I hate to say this, Lou. But I think we're going to take a break from having babies for awhile," Harry laughs shaking his head.

"Fine, but don't worry Lili. I'll knock you up soon," Louis' words make me blush and shake my head. My strange, strange husband.


	43. Good News

Liam's POV

"Can we talk about how cute my new goddaughter is?" Niall says aloud as he types away on Twitter posting a picture of Elisa with it.

"Elisabeth Anne Styles, the newest member of the 1D family," Louis reads posting the same picture on Twitter as Niall of our little Elisa.

"Elisabeth Anne Styles, 8 lbs 20 in & healthy Liam healthy. Thank u to those that helped deliver her," Harry reads tagging those that were there when Elisa was born. I smile fixing her baby carrier and helping her settle into it. I do up the proper straps and kiss her little head. 

Jeremiah sits on the hospital bed watching me work. I tuck a blanket around her and drape another over over the carrier not wanting the cool February air to nip at her skin.

"Are you ready?" Louis asks taking my hand and helping me settle in the wheelchair. Harry takes Elisa lifting the baby carrier with ease. Niall picks up Luke off the chair after getting his shoots and coat on him. Jeremiah is picked up by his Grandma Anne. 

"After drop you and the babies off we're going to Zayn's hearing. My mum and Trisha are staying with you at the house. Remember what Dr. Ada and the doctor said. Take it easy and rest. That wasn't a normal birth. You're going to need time to recover," Louis reminds me as we make our way down the hallway with Daniel, Paul and Paddy joining us. 

"I still think I should go to the hearing with you. He's my husband as well," I argue hating that I am going to miss something that will decide Zayn's fate.

"He doesn't know Elisa has been born yet and that is not a way he should find out. You need to be resting and Elisa needs you there so she can feed. Not to mention it would be a little too much to bring three babies into a court," Harry reminds me as we near the exit.

I sigh knowing he is right. I still feel drained and Zayn seeing Elisa or I without my swollen belly and not being able to approach us would not be a fair way for him to find out Elisa was born early. 

"Be prepared lads there are a huge group outside anxious to see the victims the gunmen, catch a glimpse of the Miracle Baby and the Carrier father that delivered on the bathroom floor," Paul warns us making me sigh. Of course there are people out there why wouldn't there be? It's not like they were going to give us a break because of the attacks. 

We quickly move out the door and into the swarm of fans and paps. As soon as we are out there are questions being yelled out and flashes of cameras. The twins start crying and I watch Louis flip them off and telling them to back off and that they're scaring the babies.

Harry is careful to keep Elisa's carrier angled away from them. Anne and Niall are careful to keep the twins away from the grabbing, careless hands waiting for outside. Startling me one of the paps make a grab for my arm and latches on. Daniel shoves him away and Louis helps me get his hand off my arm. The area he grabbed hurts and is bleeding from where he had dug his nails in. Louis' eyes are now a freezing blue and furious. 

Nearing the car Paul opens the door and I am helped out of the wheelchair and into the car. Harry goes into the very back taking Elisa with him where he straps her seat in. Anne hands me Jeremiah and I strap him into his proper seat while she straps Luke in. 

It takes way longer than what I would have liked to get out of there, but once we do I am able to breath a sigh of relief. 

"It's okay, Luke. It's okay, baby," I try to comfort my son beside me trying to distract him with toys and funny noises. Louis is trying to do the same with Jeremiah, but it is doing little good. Both the twins are crying and squirming in their seats. The flashing of the cameras, the loudness, the coat, the seat, and their shoes making them cranky. Their crying makes Elisa cry in the back and Harry tries to calm her without unbuckling her from her car seat. 

Arriving home I am grateful that we have gates that surround our property and some tight security. There are paps and fans though outside the gates trying to get inside as we pull through, but with security's help nobody gets through. 

Once stopped Louis helps me out, Anne carries Luke, Niall takes Jeremiah and Harry carries Elisa in. I hold onto Louis' arm snuggling into his side feeling drained and having an oncoming headache. 

Inside Trisha, and Jay are waiting like promised, but they have a home cooked meal in the works. I smell cookies, cakes, breads, dinner and a bunch of other foods.

"Celebrities, family and friends have been dropping off things all day. There's enough food here for an army," Trisha laughs giving me a hug in greeting before turning to the others. 

Curious and hungry I look over at the food. There is pies, cakes, cookies, casseroles, salads, breads, fruit baskets, and a bunch of flowers. 

"Oh my goodness," I gap looking hungrily at a lot of things.

"They have all been said safe by security. You can eat any of them," Trisha says with a smile. I open the lid of a container full of sugar cookies that have a note that reads Jay Lo made them with her kids. How unbelievable is that? I bite into them and moan in bliss. They taste amazing!

"Liam, eat a salad or one of the casseroles first. Not the sweets," Harry warns me giving me a pointed look as he carries Elisa over to a cradle where he lays her buckling her in. The twins are sat in their walker seats which they are eager to use their legs getting stronger abling them to move around more.

"We are eating before we go," Harry says as he moves around the table searching for something to eat.

Niall already has a fork and is digging into a casserole that is from Zayn's aunt. 

"You could use a plate you know," Louis says even though he is picking through a fruit bowl eating at some of the watermelon and pineapple.

"Coming from?" Niall laughs moving on to a casserole given to us by Shakira, "Oh my god this is delicious! Throw this in the microwave or something! We're eating this!" he cheers handing it to a laughing Jay. 

I sneak another cookie from a container of chocolate chip cookies nibbling away at.

"Liam!" Harry smack my butt making blush and shoo him away.

"I get to. I just gave birth a couple days ago. I get to eat a couple cookies," I tell him sticking my tongue out at him. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me against him and taking a bite of my cookie before kissing my cheek and squeezing butt leaving again. 

"Harold!" I laugh shaking my head and finishing off the cookie with a final bite. Louis pulls plates and things down from cupboards handing them out. 

Jay serves us casserole to all of the plates before throwing another one in the microwave and handing out salads along with some of the homemade breads.

I take one of the plates nibbling at some of the food. All of it is delicious. I bring my plate over to the twins sitting on the floor in the living room. I feed them bites of some of the casserole and some fruit. Both of them love the fruit, especially the strawberries and watermelon. Luke didn't like one of the casseroles all that much. 

I get up returning to the table after feeding the twins a fair amount. I eat another small serving of each along with some salad. 

"Alright, babe, we're heading out. We'll be home in a couple of hours. Hopefully with Zayn. Love you and get some rest," Harry pecks my lips giving my hand a squeeze before heading over to say good bye to the babies. Louis' kiss lasts a little longer and he may have slipped in some tongue before licking the side of my face ruining the moment.

"Louis!" I gasp wiping his spit off my cheek. He just chuckles and moves away before I can smack him.

"By, Liam. Bye babies!" Niall cheers kissing my cheek and running out the door when Louis tries to swat him. 

"Need help with dishes?" I ask the three mums in the kitchen.

"Ah uh get your butt in the living room and lay down on the couch. We've got this," Jay shakes her finger making me lower my head pouting, but I head into the living room pulling a blanket around me as I snuggle into the couch watch the TV and my babies.

Louis' POV

"Do I have to warn you to keep your mouth shut during the trial?" Harry asks me as we pull up into the court's parking lot his eyebrow raised at me.

"I know I'll keep my mouth shut. It's a courtroom. You gave me this speech last night and the night before that and the night before that..." Harry cuts me off with a quick smack which just makes me laugh. 

We step out of the car and hurry into the courthouse moving past the paps that have been lurking outside waiting for us. 

Inside the courthouse we move through the metal detectors with no problems before being directed to the furthest room down the hall. I wipe my sweaty hands off on my pants silently praying for an innocent verdict. 

We settle down nearby the defendant table wanting Zayn to be able to see us so he knows we are here supporting him. Not long later the trial begins. 

"Zayn Javvad Malik is on trial for assault to the first degree. If proven guilty will be sentenced to 25 years of prison. What does the defendant plead?" the judge asks.

Zayn's lawyer Josh Marcus rises.

"He pleads not guilty," Marcus replies before settling back in his seat. 

"Aright, let's get on with it then the people may speak," the judge says.

The DA stands and walks across the courtroom. 

"When Geoff Payne was attacked by Mr. Malik he was on his knees in front of the security guard. He was no threat to Zayn or his family any longer. Yet Mr. Malik beat Geoff Payne giving him a concussion, broken ribs, a broken arm, broken nose, and severe bruising. Mr. Malik needs to be held accountable to what he had done," the DA tells the judge before taking her seat again.

With the judges nod Marcus rises to his feet.

"Your honor, Zayn has simply been defending his home. Minutes before Geoff had lit Zayn's house a flame with his heavily pregnant husband inside with their two young sons. Zayn had rushed upstairs to save his young son who had been sleeping while his friends and other husbands got their other young son and his pregnant husband out of the house. When he was informed of who lit his house aflame he could not help but go see this man that could be so cruel. Geoff Payne had risen to his feet and spat at Zayn and said some rather rude things. Reacting Zayn had striked him after being provoked. Zayn had ceased his defense when his husband, Louis, and their personal security, Daniel Ada, pulled him off of Geoff Payne. This is a case that never should have even gone to court. Please, your honor do not let us waste more of your time by letting it go to trial," Marcus explains to the judge.

"Husbands? As in plural?" the judge asks his eyebrow raised. 

"Yes, your honor. Zayn married a Carrier and shares marriage with two other men," Marcus replies.

"Ah so it was a mistake when you said pregnant husband. Congratulations on your marriage or really ownership. I can understand Mr. Malik's side of the case and I truly do not understand how this even made it to a hearing. This is not going to trial Mr. Malik you are not guilty. You are free to go and I apologize on behalf of this court on your arrest in the first place. It was self defense and I heard the report as well from the police and I do believe you were just doing what was right for your family. You are free to go," the judge says rising from his chair making me slightly irritated, but most of ecstatic.

Josh Marcus shakes hands with Zayn as Zayn stands dressed in a t-shirt and jeans rises from his seat and makes his way to us.

"I can't believe it was that easy," I say in greeting wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek. 

"I know. I thought it was going to be some four hour thing. I'm just happy it is over," he replies hugging Niall and giving Harry a hug along with a peck on the cheek, "Where's Liam?"

"Um have you watched the news or anything?" Harry asks leading the way out the courtroom doors.

"No, why?" he asks looking at us all wide eyed.

"Well we went to the award show and...there were three gunmen that came in. We got stuck in one of the bathrooms and Liam went into early labor due to something that a fan injected into them shortly before the show," Harry begins looking at him nervously.

"WHAT?! Is he and the baby okay?" Zayn looks panicked and he has visibly paled.

"Yes he and Elisa are fine. Thanks to our very own Hazza and some very helpful hands," I assure him.

"Was there a lot of blood? Dr. Ada said he could bleed into a coma or something if there was an early labor," he asks looking frantic.

"There was a lot, but he's okay now. Both him and Elisa are home. We brought them home today," Niall replies having to jog to keep up to Zayn's quick pace.

"Were there any deaths in the shooting?" Zayn asks almost running down the courthouse stairs.

"A dozen dead and two dozen injuries. The most popular story though is the birth of our baby in the bathroom on the floor with the help of half the Kardashians-Jenner clan, Five Seconds of Summer, Ed Sheeran, Taylor Swift and even frickin Beyonce," I reply still not believing that our daughter was born well we were being held hostage with the help of Beyonce, and the fricken Kardashians. 

 

"What?! Assuming Kendall was there, you let two of your ex-girlfriends help our husband give birth?" Zayn whirls on Harry making it clean his distaste for Harry's exes. 

"Calm down Taylor just held his hand and Kendall kept one of the twins busy," Harry assures him with a roll of his eyes. I can't blame Zayn for hating any of our exes really for his did try to kidnap Liam and the twins. 

"I still don't like it, but I really don't like that entire situation. I know I should ask who is dead, but I fear to knowing I have met them more than likely so I'm just going to save that for later. I want to go home and see my new little girl and husband," he gives us his signature smile before heading out the doors practically skipping down the steps for all to see and he doesn't seem to care.

Liam's POV

"Shhh, it's okay Elisa," I shush her rocking her gently in my arms as I move hip to hip. 

Luke and Jeremiah are crawling around on the floor playing with their grandmas. I kiss the top of Elisa's head trying to get her calmed down.

"Is she hungry?" Anne asks noticing my frustration.

"No, I fed her an hour ago. I have already checked her diaper and even changed just to try in hopes of that working. I think she senses the tension or my fear or something. Maybe she misses her Daddy I don't know. I know I just want to sit down and try to sleep," I sigh continuing to rock her and singing Little Things to her. 

This seems to get her. She stops crying and her eyes start to droop a couple more minutes and...

"LEEEYYUUUMMM!!!" Louis' voice yells from the door and this makes Elisa start crying again.

"Louis! Elisa was almost to sleep. Do you always have to be so loud?" I groan trying to calm her down again.

"Hey, babe," that smooth silk voice makes me almost drop Elisa. 

"Zayn," I squeak taking in his rough appearance. His hair's a mess, his t-shirt is wrinkled, he has some facial hair that looks like it hasn't been shaved in awhile, but he makes the look sexy. 

Harry comes over taking Elisa from my arms allowing me to focus entirely on Zayn. He pulls me into his arms. The scent of him fills my senses. The smell of cigarette smoke, cologne and spice. The smell of him. 

I snuggle into his shoulder letting him kiss my neck before kissing my lips. He trails his hands down my side, over my hips down, along my spine and finally down to my ass which he cups with both his hands squeezing at it playfully before going back up to my hips where he lets them settle.

"I've missed you so much," he whispers in my ear and I can feel his tears running down my cheeks. 

"I missed you too. I thought I was going to lose you," I whisper my own tears running down my cheeks and into his shirt collar. 

"I'm sorry I missed the birth. I'm just happy you're both here and okay. By the sounds of it I could have lost you in multiple ways that night," he whispers pulling me closer to him.

I don't reply I just kiss him again whispering an I love you.

"Is it still too early to make love?" he asks me making me laugh.

"Yeah, still a little early," I laugh pulling back from him wiping away my tears.

"Damn, I would have loved to lay down on bed, had a make out session with some of these guys, give out a couple BJs," Zayn jokes making me blush and shake my head. 

"Wow, thanks for the image," Trisha says from behind me making me blush even more and burry my face into Zayn's shirt.

"Wow, ugh I didn't know you were here mum. I think I'm going to go see how adorable my daughter is," Zayn says hurrying over to where Harry is standing rocking our daughter to sleep.

I pout at the lose of Zayn's warm arms. Louis comes over chuckling. He kiss me before taking my hand leading me into the living room to play with the twins.

The rest of the night is spent talking, laughing and playing with the babies. It couldn't have better, but we all know that by the time morning comes the joy will be gone for the good never lasts.


	44. Casualties

Liam's POV

 

 

"I can't believe some of this people are gone," I sigh my eyes getting glassy as I address another card to a family that has lost a family member in the shooting/hostage situation.

"I know right. I feel bad especially for Brad Pitt and Khloe Kardashian's families. They have little kids. I can't imagine how hard it is for their kids,' Harry replies as he bounces Jeremiah on his knee packaging some of the cookies we made into containers to put in boxes to deliver to some of the victims homes. 

Luke sits on the table placing stuffed animals into boxes with the cookies that are already inside. Zayn watches him making sure that he doesn't put too many in them and puts just enough for the victim's kids and lover. 

Louis arranges flowers in vases trimming the flower's stems perfectly and making each bouquet beautiful and unique. 

The list of 12 celebrities that had tragically died in the shooting were:

Brad Pitt

Khloe Kardashian

Ross Linch

Justin Bieber 

Jesy Nelson 

Snoop Dogg

Emma Roberts

Lucy Hale

Jonah Hill

Liam Hemsworth 

Chloe Grace Moretz

Bella Throne

Writing each family's name on each card and thinking how each death has affected their family, friends and fans. Each name brings tears to my eyes especially of those that I had known personally. I think about all the times Jesy and us have hung out or talked. 

I think about Khloe's family and how some of them had helped me give birth that horrible night. I can not imagine how they are all feeling now and I don't even want to think about how her kids are feeling. 

All the news have been filled with the past two weeks is the shooting, the fans reactions, how the families are coping and anything else the media can make into something dramatic. 

"I'll drop the things off. I know where most of them live," Harry says putting the boxes over by the door for him to put in the car to deliver later. He places the flowers nearby them as well in the cardboard tray to carry them out in.

"I'll come with you. Louis and Liam can stay being and clean up, okay?" Zayn asks grabbing his jacket and sliding his shoes on as does Harry. 

"I don't understand why I can't come with," I pout picking up Luke before he can crawl off the table sitting him on my lap. 

"The media are starving to see the Carrier that gave birth and there is other stuff...you're just staying here and that's final," Zayn sighs wanting the conversation over.

"Why else don't you want me to go outside?" I ask curious. I get out of my chair sitting Luke on the floor so I can go over to Zayn. I reach out grabbing his hand wanting him to talk to me.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay here with the babies and Louis. We'll be home soon," Zayn replies bringing me in close kissing my lips.

"Zee, what else is going on?" I ask wrapping my arms around his waist not wanting to let him go until he gives me an actual answer. 

"Liam, let go," he sighs trying to unlatch me from around him. 

"Answer my question," I protest snuggling in closer to him. 

"You're not going out end of story," he tries to onattach me from him, but I don't let go even when he tickles my sides making me giggle, "You're so adorable it hurts."

"I'll kill you with my adorableness if you don't tell me or I can just Google my name..." I pout at him really not wanting to find out what is bothering my husband off the internet. 

"Alright Mr. Adorable. Let's sit down and have a family talk. Then Harry and I, and only Harry and, I are going to go out no arguments from our adorable husband," Zayn gives in making me let him go, but he shocks me by sweeping my off my feet and tossing me onto the couch where I land on my back laughing. 

Louis and Harry come over to us after making sure Jeremiah and Luke are safely on our clean, baby proof floors. Jeremiah, being the eager baby he is, crawls over to us like a turtle on the run. He comes over to Harry resting his hands on his daddy's thighs and getting to his feet his legs trembling. 

"DA DA DA!" he squeals smacking at Harry's thighs happily. 

"Do you want up?" Harry asks him picking our oldest son up making airplane noises as he does. Feeling left out Luke crawls over as well only he sits down at my feet calling "Am Am Am" I smile at my middle child leaning over and picking him up off the floor. I tickle his bare feet making him squeal as I settle him on my lap.

Luke hasn't been as eager as Jeremiah to walk. Jeremiah has learned to walk with the help of holding onto things and standing up with the help of something, but Luke is being more shy about it. He can stand up with the support of something, but when he stands up with the help of something he is fine. He starts freaking out when he takes a step. Dr. Ada says this is normal to work with him on it with help. I do that each night with both Jeremiah and Luke trying to help them take those first steps. 

"Alright, when you tell you everything Liam you have to promise to stay in the house and not do anything rash," Harry warns me taking my hand.

"Okay, now you're really scaring me. What's going on?" I ask glancing at them all my nerves on edge. What could be this bad?

"First, some people are blaming what happened on you. They think the men that held everybody captive and committed the murders were after you. This has brought up some groups that are...anti Carrier. Some of the people have gotten rather cruel and we don't want either you or the babies put that," Louis explains choosing his words carefully.

"Um...wow. What are some of the things they've done?" I ask shock settling in. How can people blame me for what happened? I didn't pull the trigger? I didn't choose to be a Carrier.

"They've held protests demanding you to be taken away. I'm sorry, babe. We have made clear our opinions on Twitter and there are celebrities standing up for you including family members and friends of the deceased. There are more people supporting you than those who are not. Hell there's been protest right next to the anti-Carriers protest protesting for you and FOR Carrier rights. It's just this small minority that has us on edge, has security on edge, our families and friends. It scares us and we don't know if there are some that would go as far as hurting you. We just want you to stay inside or with a fucken army of secuirty till everything calms down," Zayn says getting on his knees in front of me taking my hand gently into his.

"I just don't understand. I-I mean it's not like I chose this. It's not like I can choose who I am. There are days I hate it, but then I look at the babies and us and I am grateful for it for it gave me a family. I just don't understand, I mean it doesn't really affect them. I mean I'm not a security risk, am I? I'm not a threat, am I?" I find myself asking tears running down my cheeks. 

"No, babe. No you are not a threat or a security risk. You are a beautiful person that is a gift. We love you and maybe there are some people that don't like who you are or our relationship or our family, but there are MANY more that love you think our family is amazing and wish you no harm. Oh babe, go ahead and cry. We've got you," Zayn pulls me into his arms as I break down sobbing. I cling tightly to him my body shaking with the force of my sobs. 

A squirming in between us makes us both pull back and there is little Luke on my lap looking up at us with wide brown eyes. I lean into him kissing his tiny nose. He giggles falling backwards and into his Baba's chest. The smile on his face, the joy in his eyes and how he looks up at Zayn and I with all the love and trust that he can muster. Looking at him reminds me how much I love him and how grateful I am to have the family I do have.

"O-Okay, I understand. What else are you not telling me?" I ask wiping away my tears with the back of my hand pulling Luke close to my chest and holding tightly on to Zayn's hand. Louis' hand is on my back rubbing it soothingly. Harry's hand is on my thigh tears running down his cheeks as he holds onto Jeremiah. 

"The man that has this huge set up to take you to and lock you away to is still out there, but he's been making threats. He's sending things to your mum, sisters and security has found some threatening letters in the mail. He has been spotted not far away. The police are looking for him now, but don't worry babe, he's not going to come near you. Nobody will take you away from us," Louis says kissing my cheek. 

"Okay, I understand why you don't want me to leave the house. I'll stay here with Louis and the babies. If you get to talk to any of the victims' families please give them my love," I make Harry and Zayn promise kissing each of them before letting them leave. 

"How long has it been going on?" I ask Louis as I place Luke in his walker thing and Louis does the same to Jeremiah before heading to the dining room with me to clean up the mess. 

"It began a day after the attacks. People pointing their fingers, you know how it is when things go down like this. They always want to point their fingers at something larger than just some whack jobs losing their mind. It's the Confederate Flag that caused it, gun control, a prejudice newspaper comic, an entire country, an innocent man that just happened to be born with gifts," Louis drags on making me raise an eyebrow, "I know all controversial things and some have logic behind them. Then there are those like yours that have no logic behind it. It's not like you pulled the trigger or summoned this guys there. It wasn't that comic that told those guys to shoot up those comic artists, no religion tells people to kill nonbelievers, the flag I guess I can understand a little with the dark history, but it wasn't like an entire race is causing problems, it's just a certain group. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he asks as he wipes down the counters cleaning all the flour and sugar mess away.

"Yeah, everybody wants to point their fingers at somebody or something. It just hurts that their pointing their fingers at me, at people like me," I reply wiping away more tears that cascade down my cheeks. 

"I know what you mean. Zayn didn't say anything to you, because he doesn't want you worried, but he was going through Twitter and he has been getting a lot of hate as well. Some people are saying racist, prejudice crap to him. Harry has as well been getting some hate with him being Christian married a Muslim man, married a man at all, marrying a freak and being in a marriage with four men. What I'm trying to say is you're not the only one getting abuse, we all are and the small group that are saying things are exactly that a SMALL group full of haters, and cruel, heartless people. I'll tell you the same thing I told Harry and Zayn. I love you, their bastards, our babies are beautiful and you could be a glittery vampire or as blue as a dude in Avatar I will still love you and in the end what matters is what goes on here, not out there," Louis tells me gesturing to the door and to us. 

"Thanks Louis. I love you too and where I would be without your sarcastic comments and your willingness to stand up for me no matter what?" I ask wrapping my arms around him snuggling into his side.

"You wouldn't have flour on your butt," he laughs as he slaps my butt making me squeal and smack him.

 

"Louis! You dork," I laugh looking in the mirror to see that there are two white hand prints on the back of my jeans over both of my butt cheeks.

"You love me," he laughs dodging the stuffed animal I throw at him.

The sound of crying over the baby monitor ends our playful fight. 

"I'll be right back. Don't dye our babies blue," I order him making him laugh well I hurry up the stairs to the nursery right next to our new master bedroom.

"Aw is my baby girl hungry and lonely? Do you want to come downstairs and see your brothers and Papa?" I ask Elisa like she can understand me as I pick her up out of her crib. I kiss her cheek before doing a quick diaper check, which is still clean. 

Elisa's nursery unfortunately isn't as extravagant as what the twin's old one use to be for we had quickly decorated it. Her room is painted a calming yellow, with white furniture. Zayn promises to do something different with both her room and the twins' but hasn't had the chance yet. I mourn the lose of that beautiful nursery Zayn had painted at the old house everytime I step into the twin's rather bland room, but there is nothing much I can do about it and I would rather lose some room than one of my babies.

Cradling her in my arms I make my way down the stairs before settling down on the couch with her in my arms.

"Is our little girl hungry?" Louis asks looking over at me over the island as he continues to clean our mess in the kitchen.

"Yes, but her Ama will take care of her," I reply as I adjust my shirt so she can get at the milk. She latches on without any problem as soon as my nipple is in her reach. She sucks away and I settle back into the couch cushion tiredly. 

We had spent most of the day getting cookies, flowers and stuffed animals ready to send out to the victim's families as well as the victims that were injured. Now I am exhausted. Ever since the birth of Elisa I have been drained easily and keep getting dizzy spells as well as headaches. The lads are concerned and Dr. Ada is always checking on me, but can find nothing wrong. She thinks it may be stress and just exhaustion, but made us all swear to call her should it get worse. She always kindly reminds us that she is just down the road.

After thirty minutes Elisa lets go and snuggles into my chest falling right back to sleep. Smiling I place her in her swing letting her sleep here downstairs where I can keep an eye on her and she can still be with the family. 

Straightening out a wave of dizziness hits me like a sudden lightning strike. I stumble backwards clutching my head in confusion.

"Liam?!" I hear Louis call from as I feel myself crash into the coffee table making things fall to the floor and me fall backwards. 

"I've got you. Put your weight on me, babe," Louis arms encircle my waist and he pulls me to his chest before I can totally fall over and knock my head on something. I do as he says snuggling into him feeling afraid and vulnerable.

My knees suddenly give in from beneath me, but Louis is quick to catch me. My feet leave the floor and I am lifted into Louis' arms. 

"What's happening?" I ask him feeling nauseas and the ceiling looks like somebody is twirling it around like it is some kind of top for them to play with.

"I don't know, but I promise you it will be okay," his lips brush my forehead making me sigh as I feel myself being laid out on the couch and a blanket placed over me.

"Go to sleep, I'm going to call Dr. Ada," Louis promises me kissing the top of my head. 

I let my eyes droop and what feels like five minutes later I feel myself being poked and hands running over me. There are hushed angry whispers confusing me even more.

I open my eyes blinking several times at the unfamiliar face in front of me. It is a gentlemen in his thirties with dark hair, he wears a black tux that looks rather expensive and his expression is serious. 

"Do you have to take some of his blood?" I hear Louis ask confusing me. Why does he sound so angry?

"I need it to confirm my theory. I believe our Carrier is experiencing RADB or Repair After Difficult Birth. In my research I have found that after a difficult birth Carrier's go through a strange transition we call RADB that works to modify their body to make sure the same problem that had happened in the birth can't happen again. If so he needs to be carefully watched and taken care of. He has long month or two of healing to do," the man replies patiently.

"Who are you?" I find myself asking making all eyes turn to me.

"Well hello there little Carrier, I am Dr. Winchester. I am a Carrier specialist that works for Donum. I promise to take care of you," the man replies his piercing blue eyes meeting my brown and his lips pull up into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DA DUM DUM What do you guys think of that? Who the hell opened the door for a Donum doctor? Do you think they can trust this Dr. Winchester? Let me know! Your comments are always loved and read! Till next time!~ <3 :D


	45. Safety or Freedom

Louis' POV

Helpless, pissed and protective are three words that come to mind as I watch Dr. Winchester the damn Donum doctor treat Liam. He is gentle with him and speaks kindly to him, but the fact that he works for kidnapping, murders never leaves my mind.

"I am so sorry Louis. I would have never brought him into your house or anywhere near Liam or the babies, but I have no idea how to treat this. Carrier knowledge is limited and in the Carrier business everybody knows that if your Carrier is ill and don't know why you call Donum. Dr. Winchester will not hurt him. He's a caregiver doctor he only treats the Star Carrier or the other higher ranked ones. It's Dr. Betts you have to fear, he is the experiment doctor and he is as heartless and crazy as they come. Try to relax, he will not hurt Liam it is not in his nature and Liam is too precious to them for them to hurt him," Dr. Ada blabs on desperate for my forgiveness. I understand her reasons and a part of me is willing to forgive when this bastard leaves. Till he does I trust her about as much as I trust him.

"I'm going to run his blood now to see if there are signs of the RADB in his system. If so I'll have to inject some medication into him to help make the process a little easier on his body. I would like to take him back to Donum to monitor him, but I have this strange feeling that you will say no, Mr. Tomlinson," Dr. Winchester says as he takes Liam's blood putting it into this disc drive of sorts, only this disc drive takes vials instead. Weird things pop up on his computer screen and he seems to understand every one of them for he makes noises of understanding.

"Is it RADB?" I ask getting impatient and anxious. If Zayn or Harry find out I even opened the door for this man I will be a dead man.

"Yes, and I would love to do an ultrasound to see what his body is changing, but I would have to take him back to my headquarters which I know will not fly with you or his other owners. All right little one, I'm going to give you an injection. It will make you feel woozy and maybe a little nauseas, but I promise you will be ok," Dr. Winchester tells Liam resting his hand affectionately on the side of Liam's cheek. 

Unable to just stand here any more I move over to the couch sitting down by Liam's feet. I tickle them beneath the blankets making him laugh and squirm away as Dr. Winchester prepares the injection.

"It's nice to see the love a Carrier helps create. You have a special Carrier here Mr. Tomlinson. He's very unique and adorable may I say. He really is the one we have been waiting for," Dr. Winchester says reaching over to Liam again taking his wrist. I watch as he searches Liam's arm for a vein and watch as the needle pierces Liam's skin. 

Liam's eyes stay on me, his fear of needles overwhelming him along with his fear of the Donum. I give him my best smile and run my thumb over the arch of his foot.

"Alright, all done. How do you feel Little One?" Dr. Winchester asks as he trashes the empty injection.

"Tired and weak. The headache and nausea is gone though. Thank you for that," Liam replies pulling the blanket I put over him closer.

"You will for about a month or so. If you need anything have one of your Caregivers/Owners call me. I think you all should also consider moving into the Donum buildings here in England. You'll be well taken care of, your husbands will stay, the babies will be raised by you, and you'll be treated like a King. It's just with everything getting scary out there for you we want you home at Donum where we can keep an eye on you to insure your safety. Please take it into consideration we can not lose our Diamond Carrier," Dr. Winchester says making me furious and confused. What the hell is a Diamond Carrier and how dare he ask that of Liam!

"He's the Diamond Carrier? Are you sure?" Dr. Ada asks from behind making my mouth drop. Why is she being friendly to this jack ass?

 

"We're sure. Knowing that you must know Julia that he is not safe, he needs to come with us," Dr. Winchester replies making me want to just throw this damn bastard outside.

"What the hell is a Diamond Carrier?" I ask getting pissed off more and more by the second.

"A Carrier that is extremely gifted and there has never been one before. Donum had only enough of the Immortal Serum to use on one more Carrier and it is not easy to recreate. Some say that there is no way to make it again. Donum swore the last bit would go to the Diamond Carrier, the rarest of them all. The Diamond Carrier is said to be able to heal all, carry many children, bring people together and many other things. It's stuff of Carrier Legend. What scares me though is that all the qualities for being a Diamond Carrier match Liam. If anybody were to find out..." Dr.Ada says trembling from even the thought.

"What?! Why wasn't this ever mentioned? You're not taking him anywhere," I snap holding onto Liam's leg as if getting ready to defend him and keep him here.

"I had not even thought about it. I have always regarded a Diamond Carrier more of a myth. I would have told you if I had known," Dr. Ada apologizes her eyes wide as shock settles in for her.

"Dr. Ada may be more trained in Carrier health than most doctors, but she is a rookie in Carrier health. She has not been trained to care for a Clover Carrier yet alone a Diamond Carrier. You need to think about allowing Liam to be taken care of people that know more about his situation. Things are getting scary out there. You all need to consider allowing us to take him so he can be taken care of properly. You would all come with us and there would be no experiments done on him. We would not have him have sex with anyone but you three. I want you to take this paperwork read over it, talk about it with your other two husbands. Have a lawyer read over it if you like, this contract will legally bind us to make sure he is properly taken care of, no selling his body, no experiments, you three and your children will ALWAYS be there. Please take this into consideration," Dr. Winchester stands handing me a folder full of paperwork. I open it and find pictures of a room with a HUGE bed that reads Diamond's room.

"There will only be one Diamond Carrier, he will be there and always taken care of. Please take it into consideration for your family," Dr. Winchester gives me a smile and shakes my hand before turning to Liam, "As for you Little One you should rest. Have your owners call me should anything get to hard. I would also recommend you stay in your house not just because you're ill, but also because there is danger out there. I hope to see you again soon," he leans into Liam kissing the top of his head before grabbing his bag and heading out the door without another word.

"Louis...What if he is right? What if I should go with them?" Liam asks me his brown eyes wide and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He's not right. You don't need to go with them. We'll take care of you," I try to assure him even though I am beginning to cry. What if we can't protect him and the babies? What if something comes up and Dr. Ada can not help him? 

"Dr. Ada what do you think?" I ask turning to her a part of me hating that I am even taking this into consideration. I grab Liam's hand rubbing his knuckles gently.

"I know they would never hurt Liam or the babies. I know they would be able to protect Liam and be able to treat him better than what I can. Just the knowledge though that there is somewhere in the same area you will be staying that there are Carriers being tortured, assaulted and murdered. Liam would never even see any of that yet alone experience it, they'll treat Liam like he is a gift from the gods. Restricted, but protected and cared for. If you do want to do this be warned that you are taking away your family's freedom. That will be the only down side," Dr. Ada says shocking me. We would have it good and be safe. 

"My answer is no and shame on you for even considering it Louis. We're staying here, we take care of him. They may never harm Liam or any of us or the babies, they are still murders and horrible people. The things they do there should never be permitted. As for you Liam, I understand you're upset and scared, but we'll take care of you. Nobody will hurt you," Zayn says entering the room. His arms are crossed and he is furious. Harry is behind him and doesn't look much better. 

Harry comes over to Liam and I kneeling down beside Liam's head cupping his cheek.

"It's okay, love. We'll take care of you, I promise," Harry assures him kissing his forehead. 

I sigh running a hand through my hair knowing that they are right. Donum may treat us like Royalty, but they are still murders and do horrible things to other Carriers including Alexander. 

"I'm really tired and don't feel well," Liam whispers looking at all of us. He looks vulnerable, innocent and afraid. The look in his eyes reminds me he is not somebody that can care for himself. With him being a Carrier he is dependent on us like a child would be. He needs us to protect and care for him. 

"Get some sleep babe. We'll just be in the kitchen should you need anything. We'll take care of the babies," I assure him squeezing his leg before rising to my feet. 

Harry and Zayn both kiss his forehead moving to the dining room. We leave the twins to watch TV and play in their walkers knowing they will be okay for a little while. The three of us settle at the dining room table the folder that Dr. Winchester had given me in my hand. 

I lay the folder in the middle of the table waiting for somebody to reach out and open it up or throw it away. Dr. Ada leaves telling us to talk about it and call her if anything happens. 

"Diamond Carrier...what does this mean for us now? What do we do with this information?" Harry asks resting his head on the table glaring at the folder like it may jump up at him and bite him.

"Royally screwed," I grumble silently wishing things would go back to when we were on our first tour and everything was simpler.

"We need to do research on this Diamond Carrier thing. Find out what we can on our own. Now I'm not sure how much we can trust Dr.Ada. Think about it she has always made it sound like she knows everything on Carriers and how to take care of them. Yet now she doesn't know anything about this RADB? She tells us she never even considered the possibility of him being a Diamond Carrier. She has also disappeared right when the twins were being born proving she is rather unreliable. I'm not saying I trust Donum, but I also do not trust Dr. Ada so much anymore. I want us to do our own research. Find out what we can without the bias statements both of these people are making," Zayn says making me smile.

"I love that idea. I want to go to other doctors that specialize in this, contact people that may know more. Go to a library and read up on this and Google some of this crap instead of taking everybody's word for it," I reply already aching to get started already. 

"Zayn? Harry?" a voice comes from behind us making all of our heads spin around. Standing there behind us is liam wrapped up in a blanket looking misty eyed.

"Everything alright, babe?" Zayn asks him turning his chair around so he can full on see Liam.

"No...I know it's ridiculous, but I'm scared and I feel like I have no control over it," he replies his voice cracking.

"Come here and sit with us. We're talking about what we're going to do now and you have just as much of a word in it as the rest of us," Zayn replies opening his arms for him. Liam being the adorable hubby he is walks over to him sitting down on his lap. Zayn kisses Liam's side before turning his attention back to us, "I say we start our research now. Begin with just Googling things and looking through that damn folder none of us want to touch," he says taking the folder away from the center of the table opening it up for him and Liam to see.

"I'll go grab a notebook and some laptops," Harry says getting to his feet. While he and Zayn do that I poke Liam's side.

"Whaty?" he asks turning to look at me with a smile.

"How are you feeling, babe?" I ask him taking his hand in mine rubbing his fingers with my thumb.

"Tired and a little achey. I tried to sleep, but couldn't with everything going on. Elisa is sleeping and the twins are busy watching TV and playing with their toys. Jeremiah is starting to doze and I might put them both in the playpen so they can sleep a little easier," he replies getting out of Zayn's lap and coming over to mine. I wrap my arms around him kissing his side. He giggles and leans into me pecking my lips. I rub my nose against his making him giggle even more and blush.

 

"We'll get through this, Li. Everything's going to work," I promise him wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"This is interesting. They gave us an entire layout of where we would be staying should we allow them to take us into their care," Zayn says drawing both Liam and I's attention. The drawing shows what appears to be a long hallway. There are two exits one an elevator and the other stairs.Both reading that you need special keys to get through. There is three bedrooms. Two the size for nurseries and one large one with a picture of a huge bed attached to it. There is another room that is labeled as the medical room. There is a picture of it and it shows there are tons of equipment, a hospital bed, and an examination table. There are three bathrooms one small one off the medical room, a large master off the master bedroom and a family one in the hall. There is a large kitchen at the end of the hall along with a living room attached to it. There is a pool area but there is bullet proof glass that covers and surrounds the area. A note at the bottom says more rooms can be added and we are welcome to decorate the areas in any way we please.

"Wow, they really would be taking care of us," I gap. When they had said they wanted to take Liam I had expected a tiny hospital style room, but that is not at all what this is. 

"No joke. Here are the rules of staying there: 

1) Nobody leaves the living area without permission. 

2) NO outside connections. Meaning no internet and no phones. You may use the internet in an office with permission and supervision.

3) The Carrier and children MUST follow meal plan. A side cookie or cake is fine, but no junk food all the time.

4) Dr. Betts is not permitted anywhere near this area. He does not have a key and is not allowed anywhere near Carrier or children.

5) All employees wash their hands before coming into the living area.

6) There may be NO guests in the living area. Guests are only allowed in the guest room accessible by staff member and visits will be supervised. 

7) Certain items are not permitted such as weapons, drugs, tobacco, alcohol (only given on special days in certain amounts), and sex toys.

8) You must NEVER attack a staff member unless striked first.

9) None of the items listed in number 7 can be brought in by staff members either.

10) NO experiments will be done on Carrier. 

11) Donum is NOT owners of Diamond Carrier. OWNERS ARE Zayn Javad Malik, Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson any treatment differently will be punished. 

*If there is any abuse from staff members please pick up red phone located in any of the rooms or press the panic button beside it. Your health and wellbeing is our top priority.

"Wow these rules are actually pretty good. They seem to really mean what they say," I say after scanning over the list. 

"It all feels too good to be true. I mean we have to remember that there is this Dr. Betts somewhere near by doing horrible experiments on regular Carriers. Julius, their leader, is also selling Alexander's body like he is some prostitute," Zayn reminds us.

"What else is in that crap?" Harry asks as he joins us once again placing a laptop in front of Liam and I, one in front of himself and handing Liam a notebook with pen.

"Um there is also some contracts that read that the Donum employees must obey all rules, they list pretty much the same thing in it. There is a contract legally binding us to them, unless we hire a lawyer and fight them on it. There is a contract allowing them to give medical care to us. A bunch of contracts really. There is also another list thing," Zayn says digging through the folder.

"What does the list thing say?" Liam asks peering over his shoulder his chin resting on Zayn's shoulder. 

"It reads:

Any groceries, necessities, movies, video games, crafts etc will be ordered on the special computer located in the living room. Heather, your personal caregiver and nurse, will deliver it some time that week.

Heather Grimm will be your caregiver and nurse. If you don't want to do your laundry yourself she'll do it for you, she will cook for you should you choose, she will deliver mail, she will help with the babies if wanted, she will clean the area and will do most things you ask of her. She is also a trained medical assistant, self defense and in Nannying. 

David and Robert will be the two guards you'll see. They'll supervise you when you have guests. They will open your mail and take anythings that could do harm away. They will be your guards should you be permitted to make a day trip somewhere outside of the Donum grounds.

Dr. Winchester will arrive daily to do a check up on the Carrier and if requested a check up on the children as well as the owners/husbands.

Mister Julius Ada will come once a week or more to check in. He will ask simple questions and check on the Carrier.

Weekly a small amount of blood will be taken from the Carrier. 

Every two weeks the Carrier will be brought downstairs to heal an ill person. 

You may request a leaving of the grounds every two weeks. You must say where you are going and always at least one person must stay behind. The Carrier and children will also wear tracking bracelets and those will be removed upon returning to living quarters.

Should any rules be broken by the owners/husbands they will be cuffed, brought downstairs and put into a hold cell for as long as found suitable by Julias. Will be no more than a month. 

Should any rules be broken by the Carrier he will be sedated and bound to the hospital bed in the medical room until forgiven. A week at the most.

Should any children break the rules the fathers will be prompted to punish them in a way found suitable to them.

If a doctor Betts or any unpermitted staff member shows up in living quarters press the panic button IMMEDIATELY

Permitted staff members:

Heather Grimm

Dr. Winchester

Julius Ada

David Knight

Robert Evans

Any concerns or worries feel free to ask any of the employees," Zayn reads making us all sigh.

"They're really making this place sound great. Do you feel like should seriously consider leaving for there? For the babies and Liam's safety?" Harry asks his eyes wide. Are we seriously considering letting Donum take us all away?

"I don't know. I mean we have had it proved to us that we can't keep Liam safe. Yet I don't trust these Donum guys and I'm not okay with my freedom being taken away. Not to mention the band. What will happen to it? What will the fans think? We wouldn't be able to go on tour with something like that," Zayn reminds us making me want to cry.

Liam snuggles into my arms and I cradle him holding him close.

What do we do?

Go with Donum and be treated like royalty, but be prisoners as well. Our freedom yanked away and ignore the fact that somewhere on the grounds they are doing awful experiments on low profile Carriers?

 

Or 

Do we stay here putting our children's and Liam's lives at risk everyday. The tensions rising as Carrier haters grow. Yet still have our freedom and be able to keep One Direction going. 

What would Donum do if we said no?


	46. Ripped Away

Liam's POV

 

A month has gone by since Dr. Winchester's proposal. The lads have been doing research. They have been doing everything from reading books to questioning people. Well they are out or busy I take care of the babies. 

The twins are over 15 months. Jeremiah has finally took his first steps on his own and it resulted in videos being sent to his aunts, uncles, grandparents, management and finally fans. Jeremiah has now been using his new found ability all he can and it has proven to be quite interesting. He likes to start exploring and trying to touch he's not suppose to be. I have been running around the house making sure he isn't running around where he shouldn't be. Luke is starting to move around on his own with the aid of something. He has grown more comfortable with wondering where he can on his own. When he ever gets too far he starts getting teary eyed and looks around for me. I always assure him I'm here and he's okay before he continues on his adventure.

Elisa is just getting cuter and cuter. She is now almost two months and is growing like a weed. She still hasn't made her way through the night without waking up, but she is getting better. Instead of four times a night she's down to two.

I have been doing a little better, but still am exhausted by the time dinner time rolls around. I get headaches, sharp stomach pains and a few dizzy spells. When I get dizzy spells I sit down and call over whoever is home in case I faint. I have not fainted in a week so that has been a bright side. 

I have not left the house in over a month. They won't even let me go out and get the mail. This makes me nervous for it shows that things are getting bad out there and are probably getting worse. I have watched the news a little and the things I see are horrible. There are Carrier doctors and hospitals being attacked. The Carriers that are isolating themselves and trying to stay with family are now always being reported missing or murdered. The missings are always being pointed at organizations that want to protect Carriers for their value and the murders are being done by hate groups. It makes me fearful for their are reports of their children being found in garbage cans strangled or in bathtubs floating face down in water. News reporters are saying that these are the worse and most frequent hate crimes since the prime of the KKK in the 1920s. 

This information is putting all our family members on edge and Dr. Ada is about losing her mind. Just yesterday morning we found the word Freak painted on our car. Zayn wanted to find them and beat them senseless, Louis has gone around and installed alarms on everything that opens to the outside on the house and Harry has been clinging to me and the babies. If any of the babies are on not in the same room he freaks out and if I am not in his sight he is dragging me back. Things have gotten crazy and terrifying.

I am currently in the kitchen dancing and sing along to the newest Jason Derulo on my Ipod while I cook dinner which is tacos tonight. The twins are in the playpen in the living room under the watchful eye of their Daddy and Elisa is in her highchair in the kitchen with me.

I shake my hips along with the beat. Hands come up wrapping around me. I squeal in surprise turning to see a smiling Louis.

"You're so cute," Louis laughs moving his hips along with mine. I can feel his member pushing up against my arse as he runs his hands down my thigh. His lips kiss my neck making me wiggle.

"Louis, I am trying to make dinner and our daughter is right there," I tell him shooing him away.

"I know I just want my amazing husband," he says nibbling at my neck. I blush and squirm at his touch swatting him away.

"Dinner will be burn now get the table set and chop up the veggies," I order him kissing his lips lovingly before letting him go.

"Honey, I'm home!" Zayn yells from the front door a silly smile on his face as he closes the door locking it behind him.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask him raising an eyebrow. He comes over to me snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me away from the stove. 

"I have a beautiful husband *kiss* two beautiful sons *kiss* a beautiful daughter *kiss* two weirdos for my others husbands *kiss* and I found no dirt on Dr. Ada or her kids at the police station *kiss*," he tells me in between each of his kisses.

"That's good news that means we can trust them to a point," I reply nuzzling his neck. We pull apart with one final kiss. 

I turn back to cooking massaging the side of my head in hopes of fighting this awful headache I have had all day. 

"Doing okay?" Louis asks from behind me as he chops the veggies up like I had asked.

"Yeah, just a dumb headache. I can't wait for this RADB crap to be over," I reply continuing to massage the side of my head the steam from the cooking meat making me feel slightly light headed.

"Babe, maybe you should sit..." Louis never gets to finish that sentence for two things happen at once. There is the sound of shattering glass from the dining room and I am hit with one of my random dizzy spells, the steam increasing my chances of having one. My knees give in from beneath me, I can hear Elisa crying, Louis arms wrap around me preventing me from injuring myself, the pan with the cooking meat comes crashing down burning Louis badly as he shields my body with his own, the pan clatters to the floor, the twins have started crying, there are running feet and the front door is opening. 

I try to get to my feet to get to Elisa, but the weight of Louis' body and the way my world is running at a slant I can't leave my position on the floor. 

"It's okay, Little One. We're not here to hurt any of you. We're going to take you all somewhere safe," the familiar voice of Dr. Winchester sends bells off in my head. 

"My babies...I want my babies...Are they okay?" I ask tears running down my cheeks as I feel Louis being lifted off of me. 

"They are just fine. You and Louis will also be tended to," Dr. Winchester promises me as I am lifted up off the floor and onto a stretcher. I hear the click of the stove top turning off, at least they turned the stove off. 

I look around me as I am strapped down to the stretcher. Elisa is being lifted out of her high chair by a young women about my age with brown hair and brown eyes. She smiles at my daughter rubbing her back to calm her and holding her close. This assures me that Elisa will not be harmed. 

I hear Zayn talking to somebody and as I am moved out of the house I see that he is talking to Julius Ada with Jeremiah on his hip. Zayn looks angry yet understanding. He nods along with Julius' words, but looks grim. 

"Zayn?" I ask weakly watching him. The sound of his name being called draws his attention to me. His facial expression changes to one of regret, but there is love in his eyes. 

I look up at the setting spring sun for the first time in over a month as I am carried out of the house. It's such a pretty day...

"Ow! That hurts. Stop..." I hear Louis say as I am loaded into a van. 

Louis' blue eyes meet mine. He smiles at me shakily as the same woman that had taken Elisa sprays something onto his burns. The sound of crying draws my attention. There in a car seat to my left is Elisa. She squirms around crying loudly. I reach my hand out grabbing one of her kicking feet. 

"It's okay Elisa. Ama's right here," I assure her tickling her bare foot. At the sound of my voice and my touch she calms down a little, but still cries. 

Harry and Zayn enter with the twins in their arms. They sit on the seats beside my stretcher and Zayn takes my hand while bouncing a terrified Luke on his knee. Harry tends to Elisa while keeping an arm around a distraught Jeremiah. She begins to calm as she recognizes her Daddy and when Luke sees me he squirms in his Baba's lap reaching out for me. 

"No, Luke. You stay with Baba. You're okay," I assure him playfully nibbling at his bare toes making him giggle.

"Little One I'm going to clean up the burns you got from when you took that spill. It's going to hurt, but I promise I'll make it quick," Dr. Winchester assures me. He takes my badly burned arm and sprays the same stuff that Louis had sprayed on him. He is careful to shield it with his hand so it doesn't get to the babies as he sprays. I squirm at the painful feeling of the medicine on my skin.

"You'll be fine, Liam. It's just first degree burns for you and Louis here has second degree. You'll both be fine. By the way I am Heather your caregiver, assistant, maid, nanny, nurse or whatever. You ever need anything I'll always be there," the woman that had carried Elisa out and is treating Louis' burns says giving me a bright smile.( AN: she is picture above :D) As the van starts moving and we are soon on our way to Donum headquarters.

"It's nice meeting you. I am just confused. How did you get into our house and why are you taking us? I don't think we agreed to this," I ask watching as Louis takes his shirt off so Heather can get to the burns on his back.

"They didn't tell you?" Dr. Winchester asks as he wraps my burned arm up gently in bandages.

"Who?" I ask confused surely nobody did this behind our backs.

"Liam, Louis, Harry and I contacted them. We gave them the go ahead. We just wanted it to be a random day so none of us were expecting it we couldn't back out last minute. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, babe. We just knew you wouldn't like the idea, but you haven't see the things that are happening out there. It's no longer safe for a family. I hate that we had to do this, it was the last thing any of us wanted to do," Zayn explains tears running down his cheeks. The hurt and pain in his eyes telling me that he really is telling the truth. They all really feel this is our last option. 

"It's okay. I'm just hurt you went behind my back," I reply turning my head to the side and grabbing his hand. He squeezes it tightly and brings it to his lips kissing my knuckles.

"OW! That is burned skin, not a fucking punching bag!" Louis complains as Heather rubs cream onto the burns on his back.

"Ignore him Heather. He's always been a jackass when he is in pain," I laugh grinning at Louis.

"Only when he's in pain?" Zayn asks from beside me making all of us laugh except Louis.

"Hey now this hurts and I am not a jackass I'm just opinionated and I have a no bull shit tolerance," Louis replies with his normal sass. 

I lay there taking in my three husbands' faces, my children and the two people that are strangers that I am now going to be depending on and start to cry. 

Looking at all them everything really starts to hit. The little freedom I did have is gone, I am what I always feared I would be. A freedomless man left to depend on everybody else and forced from his normal life because of what he is. 

The guilt hits next. I think about all those that have been hurt because of what I am. All the lives I am changing, the lives I am forcing onto my children. I think about the three people I love and how they are now uprooting their lives, moving away from their families because of me. I wish I had never agreed to marry them, I wish I had never gotten pregnant, I wish I that test had never been positive all those years ago when I was just 15, and most of all I wish I had never been born at all. My dad was right he should have let me die.

I think about those times I had almost been raped. How my father had assaulted me. His hot breath against my neck, his hands touching me everywhere he pleases, my pleas for him to stop going unheard, his heavy body against mine...

"Liam! Breath, you need to breath. Calm down love you're here, you're safe. It's okay," Harry tries to assure me but I flinch from his touch. I don't deserve him. He doesn't deserve to be put through this.

"Liam, what are you talking about? None of us went into this against our will. We love you," Louis' hand reaches mine his words making me realize I have said what I thought out loud. 

I let him hold my hand, Zayn's hand in my other and Harry touching my hair when he gets the chance all the way until we get to our new home or should I say prison.

Dr. Winchester takes control of my gurnie and pushes me into the building. He says nothing to me, he does not touch me for the entire ride up in the elevator, that he had to activate with three different keys, and I am grateful for I do not want to be touched, I want to be left alone. 

The elevator doors do not open immediately and he scans a card on the scanner door that opens the door for him. He pushes me inside wheeling me into a room. He undoes the straps from around me and lifts me up in his arms laying me out on this MASSIVE bed. 

"Being a Carrier is never easy, Little One, but know you are here with family now and we shall care you," he says stroking my hair gently, in a fatherly way, before leaving with the gurnie.

Tears continue to stream down my cheeks, my breath comes quick and I am trembling, but my children come first. I force myself up off the bed making my way out the large bedroom's door. I pay no attention to the decorating or much else. My mind focusing on the pain and the need to make sure my babies are okay.

They emerge in the elevator Heather pushing Louis, who holds Elisa in his arms, in a wheel chair, Harry carrying Luke and Zayn carrying Jeremiah. I stumble out of the room my arms crossed over my chest trying to cease the never ending trembling. 

"Liam, honey, you should be in bed. You need rest. You're unwell," Heather says to me as she pushes Louis into the room I had just emerged from. 

"I-I'll take Elisa. Get Louis settled," I tell her taking my youngest and only daughter from her Papa's arms. I cradle her close rubbing her back. 

"Okay, Harry and Zayn just went with the boys to their room. Elisa's is right next door to this one. Get her settled in and I'll be right over," Heather smiles at me as she helps Louis onto the bed. I ignore Louis' piercing blue eyes and go to the bedroom right next door. 

Inside is a nicely decorated baby nursery. There is a beautiful oak crib with Elisabeth painted on the walls above it. Smiling I walk over as I move my hips rocking my daughter to sleep. Her head rests against my chest and her tiny hand is curled around my shirt. With her eyes closed and her mind taken away by dreams I lay her down in her crib kissing the top of her lightly.

"She's beautiful. She looks like so much like Harry it's scary, but I think she's going to be like you. So loving and caring. So worried about others," Zayn's voice comes from behind me as he wraps his arms around me peering in at our daughter.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this with me. I'm sorry that you chose to love me," I whisper tears continuing to stream down my cheeks.

"Liam, I do not regret loving you. I love you and I always will. I have three beautiful kids, two sons in every way and a daughter in every way but blood and I know there will be plenty more babies growing inside you some day and I am happy for that because they'll be mine in someway. I know you're scared, I know you are feeling insecure, I know you are guilt tripping yourself, I know you wish you had never been born and I also know that we will get through this. I promise you this is only a temporary step in our lives and Donum knows that or at least Dr. Winchester and Heather do. When things calm down we're going to leave here and head out into some mountains with a small town nearby. We'll raise our kids in privacy, we'll have lots of babies, we'll love each other and we'll be safe. Right now it may feel like all your nightmares are coming true, but darling this is only a stepping stone," Zayn whispers in my ear drawing me close to him. 

"Our kids will go to school and make friends and get married and have normal lives?" I ask feeling hopeful.

"And we'll have grandchildren and we'll have to fight off all those boys that will chase our Elisa. We'll have babies all over the place. We'll have snooty teachers to deal with. Have to help our babies through their first heartbreaks. We'll deal with bullies and worry about our babies when they head off to Uni. We'll deal with periods, puberty, the sex talk and ache," he whispers in my ear nibbling at it playfully making me smile. His hands disappear from my waist confusing me until I am swept up off the floor and being swung over somebody's shoulder. 

I look down at the round ass recognizing that butt anywhere.

"Harry! Put me down!" I squeal smacking his butt with my hand as he carries me out of the room and back into the one with the HUGE bed. I can hear his laughter and I roll my eyes.

"LILI!" Louis yells in greeting as I am thrown onto the bed. I land with a plop and am soon pulled up against somebody's bare chest.

"Hi Lou Bear," I laugh snuggling closer to him resting my head on his chest playing with some of the hairs that lay there.

Another body snuggles into me from behind planting tender kisses along my neck their long hair tickling my cheek. 

I smell Zayn down below me as he pulls my legs across him. He tickles my toes making me giggle and squirm in Harry's arms. His hands begin massaging my feet, Harry continues to kiss my neck and Louis' hand is at my back tracing up and down my spine.

"Liam, we love you. We chose this and wouldn't trade it for the world. Now lay back and let us show you just how much we love you," Harry whispers in my ear.

Just as promised our clothes disappear and we really work our new bed in.


	47. Louis' Mistake

Liam's POV

"We're going out with David. Do you need anything?" Zayn asks coming up to me in the kitchen of our new home as I work on baking cookies.

"What are you going out for?" I ask curious. Zayn and Harry have been leaving the Donum grounds a lot in the past two weeks. David or Robert, our security guards, always go with them and Julius gives them written permission each time.

"Just to meet up with Niall and meet with a couple people. Nothing too big," Harry assures me coming over and swiping some cookie dough from the bowl before kissing my cheek.

"Oh...tell Niall I miss him. Could you also pick up some chocolate? Dr. Winchester has said I've reached my limit for the month but I REALLY want some chocolate. Get dark if you must just get me something. I have tried ordering some from the catalog but it's block," I pout hating the faded out category of chocolate that means I have reached my limits.

"That's why these aren't chocolate chip," Harry laughs taking more of my peanut butter cookie dough.

"Stop that," I laugh smaking his hand away.

"I'll see what I can do, but if Dr.Winchester says no..."Zayn eyes me over the counter giving me a crooked smile.

"Ugh I wish I could go get my own chocolate," I groan throwing my hands up in the air for I know more than likely they will not be coming home with any.

"You know the rules, Li. You and the babies are not allowed out until things calm down. I love you and we'll see you in a couple hours," Harry pecks my lips before following Zayn over to the elevator where David is already waiting for them. Zayn gives me a wink before saying goodbye to the babies in the living room with Harry and stepping into the elevator that has just been opened. 

I place my first batch of cookies into the over setting the timer before plopping down on the couch in the living room. The twins are in their walkers cruising around and Elisa is lying down in her automatic rocker. 

I take Luke and Jeremiah out of their walkers placing them on the floor. I sit down in front of them opening their toy box and placing some toys on the floor to play with them.

"I think some of these are scaring. Does it look like it to you?" Louis asks me coming out of our bathroom wrapped in only a towel. 

I get to my feet running my fingers gently over his back, where many of his burns are. Some of them are still a little red, but are healing. The three weeks that have passed has revealed that there will be scaring down by the small of his back and on his right shoulder.

"Nothing too horrible. Don't worry we'll love you just the same," I promise kissing the forming scar on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his waist snuggling into him from behind. 

"I really want to make love to you," he whispers his hands taking mine as I move my fingers over his hips bones down to his lower region. 

"The babies need to be watched. Maybe when the boys come back home," I reply pulling away so I can make sure Jeremiah hasn't taken off to go on his newest adventure. 

What I see makes me stop and squeak. Jeremiah is on his feet, but so is Luke. They are waddling around side by side and when Luke flops down Jeremiah falls as well. 

"That is the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Louis laughs the camera I always have sitting on the dining room table already in hand taping. 

"We've got some good kids," I laugh wiping away tears that run down my cheeks. 

"That's because they have an awesome Amara," he smiles at me pecking my lips the camera still on our sons as they get up again and walk a little further together.

"Nice try, but you're still not getting any," I laugh rolling my eyes.

"Damn it, but you look so yummy and I'm already naked. I just need to drop this towel," he whines turning the camera off.

"No, I have cookies in the oven and the babies to take care of. Now go put some clothes on before Dr. Winchester or Heather come up," I order going back over to our sons, but Louis still gets a smack of my ass and a peck on my cheek in before hurrying off to our bedroom.

"You're Papa is a cheeky dork," I tell my sons as I settle on the floor catching Luke when he falls forward. I lift him up in the air kissing his cheek and blowing raspberries on his belly. Jeremiah stands there his brown eyes wide and glassy feeling left out.

"Aw, my poor Jeremiah. Do you want some cuddles too?" I ask him pick him up blowing raspberries on his belly and giving him an Eskimo kiss before placing him in my lap along with his brother.

Luke reaches out grabbing one of the soft, stuffed blocks off the floor. He keeps hitting it with his hand enjoying the texture of it and watching it become all squishy before doing it again. Jeremiah watches him closely and after the third time he reaches out snatching it with his own hands. Luke's eyes go wide with shock and confusion. Where had his toy gone? He starts to cry and I am quick to take the block back from Jeremiah smacking his hand lightly.

"No, naughty, you share," I tell him even though he probably only understood the no part of it and the smack on his hand. He gets teary eyed and starts to cry loudly. He knows he did something wrong and isn't happy about the consequences. I smile a little reaching out and grabbing a block just like Luke's. I hand it to Jeremiah kissing his head to let him know I still love him even if he did something naughty.

"Liam? Sorry, I'm running a little late. My dog decided to make a mess on the floor before I left. No worries though it's all cleaned up. I have your laundry all done and I was able to get that stain out of Luke's shirt. The Oxiclean did the trick. One thing that drives me nuts about the housing here is there are no good cleaners we can use unless I go downstairs and bring the cart of cleaners up and make sure that all residents of the house I'm cleaning are not in the room I'm cleaning. Ugh so annoying. Hey, is that cookies I smell?" Heather greets once she is out of the elevator a clothing basket balanced on her hip and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her scrubs are purple today, but her shirt is made of a bright butterfly pattern.

"Please tell me you didn't take that shirt home and wash it from home with your own stuff. You don't need to do that Heather," I tisk her, but she waves my worries away.

"It was no big deal and plus I liked that shirt of his and just because he decided to spit up on it doesn't mean we should throw it away. Have you ate lunch yet?" she asks as she places the laundry basket on the couch to be put away after Louis comes out of the bedroom.

"No, that is my next task. What time is Dr. Winchester coming up?" I ask getting to my feet so I can put the twins in their play pen.

"He said he'd be up after you ate lunch. I'll page him then. What do you want for lunch? I could use that ham I brought up yesterday, slice up some fruit and make a salad or something," she says already opening fridges.

"Um I don't really care. I'm not super hungry anyway," I reply coming over to pull my cookies out of the oven just as the timer goes off.

"Are you feeling well? You're transition hasn't begun early has it? You should still have two more months," she replies stopping in her work to come over and check my temperature with the back of her wrist her brow scrunched up in concern. 

"I'm fine I'm just not hungry," I laugh trying to wiggle away from her.

"It can be a beginning symptom of something. You realize I'm going to have to tell Dr.Winchester about this and just so we're clear you're still eating," she says waving a finger at me making me laugh.

"You blow things out of proportion, you know. I can be just not hungry," I argue with her as I place the cookies on their cooling mat.

"We like to be cautious with our Diamond Carrier, but only because we love you," Heather says giving me a peck on my cheek as she continues to chop up fruit.

"Yay Heather is here! Can you watch the babies for maybe half hour an hour tops?" Louis asks as he comes out of the bedroom a skip in his step.

"No, Louis. We're going to have lunch and I'm still making cookies, plus knowing you, you'll put a hole in the condom," I reply not trusting him without the other boys there when we make love. Louis is eager to have a baby that is biologically his, but I am not ready for another baby yet. There is no way I want more than three babies under four.

"Liam, please, I really want a baby of my own," he continues to press.

"What, aren't the twins and Elisa good enough for you? Do you always have to get what you want? Why should it be any different? They're all yours, they're all ours! Who cares about blood?! That shouldn't matter, Louis! I am not taking care of more than three babies under four!" I snap putting my spatula down tears stinging my eyes, hurt and anger flaring up in me.

"You're going to make me wait THREE YEARS! You didn't make Zayn or Harry wait! What's the big deal Liam? It's not like you take care of them on your own! The boys and I help and Heather is here now as well!" he snaps back.

"It's MY body! Maybe I don't want to be pregnant again for awhile! Also it's not like either one of the first two pregnancies were planned, at least I didn't plan them!" I snap tears running down my cheeks freely as I chuck the spatula at Louis' head.

"So what are you trying to say?! I should not let you know that I want a baby? Just do it, make it something unplanned? Do you want me to just get pissed off and throw you on that bed and take it all into my hands?" he yells at me and his words feel as though he had strike me. 

"What? You would seriously do something like that just because you want a baby? If it's that important to you then I guess take me, after all you are my owner," I whisper tears now running down my cheeks and I am trembling. 

"That's enough. He shouldn't be trying to get pregnant again for another two months anyway. I can't tell you what to do or what not to do Louis, for you are one of his owners, but you have to remember that there is still a line you shouldn't cross if you want to be more of his husband than his owner. I understand you're feeling insecure and really desperate to get what you want, but you need to take him into consideration as well," Heather steps in her hands resting on my arms. 

"I didn't mean it that way...I really didn't Liam," Louis says tears running down his cheeks as well.

"You basically just told him that you would be willing to throw him on that bed and rape him in order to get what you want. Unless I misinterpreted your words that you would throw him on the bed and take it into your own hands," she snaps back no pity for Louis in her voice, "Come on, sweetheart. Why don't you sit on the couch and relax for a little while well I get lunch ready," she tells me her arms rubbing up and down my arms in assurance as she guides me over to the couch. I lay down on it trembling and she throws the blanket from the back of it over the top of me. 

"Just relax and watch some movie or TV show. The twins and Elisa are asleep so you don't have to worry about them. Just relax," she tells me running her fingers through my hair kissing the top of my head before heading back to the kitchen.

I pull the blanket tightly around me as I browse Netflix with the remote, searching for anything to take my mind off things. Netflix is one of our only sources for TV and movies. We can't have live TV because we could watch the news and we're not allowed to do that, or at least I'm not. So Netflix and the Blue Rays that I place in the order on the computer (that has no internet) for Heather to find are all we have. I finally settle on an episode of Friends needing something lighthearted and funny.

"Liam?" a gentle voice asks me their hand on my side gently holding onto me.

"Do you want me to go into the bedroom and undress?" I ask not meeting his eyes as I stare at the TV screen, but not really processing what is going on it.

"No, God...I-I didn't mean it," he tries to apologize, but I cut him off.

"Yes you did."

"Okay let me rephrase that. I was angry and frustrated. I said something out of anger that I would NEVER actually do. If I ever did under some strange circumstance I hope you would fight me..."

"I can't, you're my owner. You can tell me what to do, what not to do, do what you please with my body, and a bunch of other things I care not to list," I reply keeping my tone neutral. 

"I hate that word stop using it."

"Okay, what do you want me to call you? Daddy? Master?" I ask my voice trembling.

"No, that wasn't an order. Stop acting like this. Just... let things go back to before Heather got here this morning. When we were watching the twins help each other," he pleads with me.

"I don't know if I can," I reply sitting up and turning the TV off. I wrap the blanket around me pulling my knees to my chest.

"I'll make this up to you, Lili. I promise and I love you," he leans into me his lips inches away from my cheek, but he stops. He looks at me one last time before pulling away and walking away. I hear a door close, but I don't look up. 

"Come on, sweetheart, lunch is ready," Heather says making me sigh and rise to my feet. I let the blanket fall back onto the couch and go over to the dining room table. I settle in my normal seat looking at the bowl of fruit in front of me and the nicely made sandwich, but it has no appeal. It's like looking at plastic food it looks good, but you wouldn't eat it.

Louis settle in the seat across from me and Heather takes the head seat. Louis and Heather begin eating ignoring the tension in the air, but all I can do is pick at my food eating bits and pieces. 

"You're worrying me, honey. Are you okay?" Heather asks me for the second time today.

"Yeah, just not really hungry. I'll eat half and some fruit then feed Elisa and the twins. If I'm hungry after that I'll eat more," I promise her. 

"I don't like it, but if you promise to eat more than okay. Know though, Dr. Winchester will be hearing of this," she warns me as I take the remaining bites of the sandwich and pick out strawberries and grapes from my fruit bowl eating them. 

I get up going over to where the twins are. I pick Jeremiah up first and carry him over to his high chair. I then take Luke settling him in the high chair right next to his brothers. I grab the smaller fruit bowls Heather had made up off the counter their pieces cut into smaller pieces. I place these in front of my sons and grab their sippy cups full of milk. I settle in front of them helping them eat their fruit. Jeremiah as always dodges the fruit I hand him on his fork and instead grabs some with his hands shoving them into his mouth or smearing them into the table. 

I give Luke some kiwi, but that was a mistake. He scrunch up his nose and spits it back out. It gets all over his bib, face and hands. I grab a paper towel cleaning it up gently the best I can, but he isn't helping much. He keeps dodging the cloth trying to get away. 

By the time I am finished I am exhausted, still not recovered entirely from the RADB. I get to my feet letting the boys sip on their sippy cups as I head over to Elisa. I kneel down beside her rocker and unbuckle her. I pick her up kissing her head as she yawns and stretches out against my chest. 

"Come on Elisa. Let's get you some lunch," I tell her as I sit on the couch unbuttoning my shirt so she can get at my nipple for her to nurse. She latches on as I settle back into the couch keeping her close. She happily sucks away and I keep my hands on her supporting her the best I can.

"Is she being good for you?" Louis asks coming over to sit with me. 

"Yeah, she's pretty hungry," I reply not meeting his eyes. I keep my attention on Elisa rubbing her back gently as she drinks. I feel his hand rest on my back gently rubbing circles. 

The elevator rings signaling the arrival of somebody. Dr. Winchester enters with a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Little One. How are the babies doing today?" Dr. Winchester asks coming over to where Louis and I sit on the couch.

"The babies are fine. Elisa is nursing now and the boys are in the kitchen with Heather drinking some milk..." and right as I say it I hear the clatter of one of the sippy cups hitting the floor, "Or they're throwing their sippy cups," I sigh starting to get to my feet to find out which twin has decided to throw his sippy cup.

"I've got it babe. Just relax while you're feeding her," Louis assures me jumping to his feet and making me settle back down on the couch.

"That will work out fine, for it will give me the chance to take your vitals and check up on you. Have you had any problems sense I saw you last, Little One?" Dr. Winchester asks sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Yes, he has no appetite," Heather interjects from the kitchen making me sigh.

"That's not very good. Are you experiencing any headaches or exhaustion?" Dr. Winchester asks opening up his bag and taking my arm to check my blood pressure. 

"No, just a little drained. Nothing too serious," I assure him using my one free arm to pull back Elisa after she lets go of my nipple. 

"Here, I'll take her," Heather says taking Elisa to burp her. 

"Am! AM!" Jeremiah squeals running towards me his bare feet hitting the floor. He has his little no spill container of Cheerios in his hand and he looks beyond excited about it. 

"Hey you," I laugh giving my hand to him to help him up onto the couch, "What do you have there?" I ask him pointing at his container.

"Pa!" he squeals happily sticking his hand in the container and taking some Cheerios out.

"Did Papa give you those?" I ask him being careful to not interrupt Dr. Winchester as he does his check up.

"Mmmmm," he replies smiling at me though a mouthful.

"Mmmm," I reply giving him an Eskimo kiss making him squeal in delight. 

"Liam, I do need to take some of your blood today. It has reached the time, so if you could follow me to the medical room that would be great," Dr. Winchester says getting to his feet.

"What will they be using it for?" I ask hesitantly knowing how valuable my blood is with the serum of immortality in my veins.

"Top buyers or doctors, I promise it won't be going anywhere it shouldn't be. Come along Little One," Dr. Winchester instructs me holding is hand out for me to take. I accept it and get up off the couch following him to the medical room.

"Hop up on the examination table and lay back. I'm going to get the things we're going to need," he says closing the door behind us. I lay back on the table as he instructs glancing around at all the equipment and cabinets. 

"Heather texted me and let me know what happened with Louis this morning. How are you doing?" he asks coming over to me with the bag hanging it up on a pole before cleaning the area of my arm with a disinfectant wipe.

"Yeah, he didn't mean any of it though. I mean maybe he would actually do it if he was drunk, but never before," I babble not wanting Louis to get into trouble.

"Liam, I'm not here to get Louis into trouble, in fact there is nothing I can do even if I wanted to. Louis does have the right to get you pregnant any time he wants. I am just asking out of concern for you. Know if he ever did feel he must force himself on you know that we would be here help you in any way. We'd make you comfortable and help you out in any way we can. That goes for anything your husbands might do. I do not see them as the hurtful type, but if they should hurt you in any way I promise you that Heather and I will be able to support you in any way we can," Dr. Winchester assures me squeezing my hand before inserting the needle into my vein to draw out the blood in my arm.

"Thank you, doctor," I reply wiping tears away with my free hand. 

"You're welcome, Little One. I'm going to take your temperature and check on a couple more things well we're getting the blood. I promise none of it will hurt you," he assures me as he collects the things he needs before coming back over to my side.

I let him take my temperature, check my reflexes and other things. 

"Your temperature is normal. I would like to check on your insides if I could. Just a simple ultra sound," he says already getting the machine.

"Okay," I agree letting him pull my shirt up to reveal my tummy. There are still stretch marks and my stomach is not flat like it used to be. I'm not exactly fat, I'm just puffier than what I use to be.

"I see you eyeing that little belly you have. Don't worry, Little One, it's normal. Most Carriers never have abs for their pregnant so often. Your belly is fine and you still look precious," he assures me as he starts up the machine placing cool gel on my stomach. I watch him move it around putting pressure on certain areas. 

"Ow, that hurts there," I complain reaching out to touch my tummy.

"Okay, I'm going to put little more pressure there. Do you want me to call Louis in before I do so?" Dr. Winchester asks and I nod in agreement I try to place my hand on my stomach, but Dr. Winchester grabs my hand squeezing it tightly as he texts somebody on his phone and just seconds after sending the message the medical room door opens and in comes a worried Louis.

"What's wrong?" he asks coming over to my side. He takes my other hand squeezing it tightly after bring it to his lips kissing it gently.

"Just a small problem, nothing serious. Will you keep him distracted and comfortable well I put some pressure on his tummy to check what is going on to cause him discomfort," Dr. Winchester replies. I watch curiously as he takes the wand again and it moves it over my stomach. He presses down on the same area making me whimper. 

He moves it slowly around being cautious of how much pressure he puts on my stomach. His brow is scrunched together as he concentrates. He goes one more round making me whimper again clutching onto Louis' hand.

"Well, it does seem your transition is beginning early. That can be cause by a stressful birth, or stress, or your body trying to tell you to give your lovers another child. I'll have to do a little more investigating to the cause though to know for sure. For now take it easy. The symptoms are only going to get worse. You know the routine vomiting, nausea, diarrhea, dizzy spells, severe cramping, fainting spells, migraines and exhaustion. By tomorrow I would expect some nausea and migraines. I'll leave a note for all your husbands and Heather to be on the watch for this. Make sure you stay hydrated and get rest," Dr. Winchester reminds me as he moves about getting some medications from the locked cabinet. 

"We'll get you through this, love," Louis promises me kissing my head. Dr. Winchester comes back and takes the blood bag that is now filled from the blood so many calls precious and a gift. He bandages my arm gently before placing the blood in a cooler with a padlock. 

I turn my head to the side feeling exhausted and broken. My transitions are always horrible and painful this scares me.

"Sit up and I'll give you some medication that will help with the transition. You need to drink this water as well and Heather is bringing in something sweet for you to eat," Dr. Winchester says coming over to my side handing me the medication. 

"Does somebody need some sugar?" Harry asks stepping in waving around a chocolate bar, dark chocolate, but chocolate.

"Give me," I squeak smiling and sitting up as Louis pulls my shirt back down a smile on his lips.

"Wow, no hello or anything just give me," Harry laughs coming over to my side. He opens the candy bar for me, but before handing it over he leans in puckering his lips. I giggle and lean in kissing his lips. He gives me the candy bar making me smile.

"I love you Liam James," he smiles at me kissing my head as I lean back into the examination table chewing at my candy bar.

"Love you, too and thank you. What did Niall have to say?" I ask between bites of my chocolate. It tastes heavenly. 

"He misses us all and wishes he could watch the babies grow up. We have been able to send family pictures and videos and post a couple on Twitter, but for the most part we're totally isolated. The media and fans do not know we're here, but there have been plenty of theories. Most of all people are just happy to know you and the babies are okay," Harry explains rubbing the back of my hand.

"I miss them. I wish I could see Niall soon," I sigh handing Harry my candy wrapper. 

"I'm going to be right back. I have something I need to finish up. I'll be back love," Louis promises me kissing the top of my head and hurrying out of the room.

"Well Louis is doing that we all need to talk. There is some things we need to inform you two of," Heather says coming in and keeping the door open for us to still keep an eye on the babies as they sit in their walkers and Elisa in her seat watching them.

"Now you have the right to do what you please with Liam. He is your property. Louis has made it clear that he wants a baby that is by blood his. Unfortunately he got angry when Liam told him no and said something rather harsh. I do not think he would do it, but I wanted to make sure you are aware of what happened," Dr. Winchester begins making me go pale. The boys are going to be furious at him. 

"What did he say?!" Zayn asks furious.

"He said he would take it into his own hands and take Liam into the bedroom, which we all interpreted as him rapping Liam," Heather responds fury in her voice.

"He didn't mean it. He would never hurt Liam," Harry interjects much to my relief.

"I agree, but he shouldn't have said it," Zayn replies crossing his arms over his chest.

I get off standing up shaky at first, but get my balance none the less and hurry out the medical room door not wanting to hear them bitch Louis out all because of a simple mistake.

"Liam? Where are you going?" I hear Harry call from the room as I head out.

"Babe, are you okay?" 

"Little one?" 

I ignore the calls and move to the living room where I find Luke and Jeremiah watching TV snacking on the treats in their snack containers.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you. Um can you come into the bathroom with me?" Louis asks wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Um the babies..."

"Are being watched. Please, I want to make today up to you," Louis continues to plead.

"Okay," I agree hesitantly. I let Louis take my hand and he guides with me to the bathroom closing the bedroom and bathroom doors behind us.

Inside the bathroom there are candles lit, the lights are dimmed and the bathtub is filled with water and bubble bath. 

"Louis, this is beautiful," I whisper looking around the room in awe.

"It's all for you," he whispers in my ear kissing my neck.

"O-Okay," I agree unbuttoning my shirt. Louis comes up from behind me taking my shirt off and tossing it on the floor. I feel his fingers down by my lower region. He unbuttons and unzips my pants letting them fall to the floor. He leans into my touch and lays his head on my shoulder his hands running down my sides.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers in my ear making me blush. I look at the stretch marks and puffing out of my belly disagreeing, "I know you see the stretch marks and loss of your abs as flaws, but they're beautiful to me. They're like tattoos showing the wonders of what your body has done," he whispers in my ear tracing some of my stretch marks. His fingers grabs my boxers and pulls them down to my ankles. 

He picks me up off the ground pulling me into his arms and placing me into the water. I let go of him settling into the warm water. I relax back into it with a moan of pleasure. It feels amazing. 

"Can I?" Louis asks holding a cloth out.

I nod relaxing back into the water closing my eyes. He wets the cloth and covers it in soap before wiping down my chest and shoulders. He wipes down my the back of my neck and my back. I turn onto my side and he washes down by the bottom of my spine. I feel his hesitation, but he continues. He cups my ass in his hands squeezing it playfully. 

"Mmmmm," I moan in pleasure loving the feeling of him touching me.

"Can I?" he asks again dropping the cloth in the water and letting his fingers sliding near my entrance.

"Y-Yeah," I agree anxious for the sexual pleasure. He slides one finger in first making me whimper in pleasure. He goes in and out until I am begging for more and holding onto the edge of the top for dear life. He slides three fingers in next and this makes my back arch.

"Louis!"I moan wanting more as I orgasm. 

"Do you want out of the tub?" Louis asks taking my hand and helping me flip to my back.

"Y-Yeah," I agree letting him lift my wet body into his arms. He sits me down on the floor, grabbing a towel and wrapping my shivering body with the towel. He lifts me up into his arms again and carries me into our bedroom. He lays me down on the bed drying me off. When his hand brushes my lower region I hold onto his arm the pleasure of him touching my risen friend. 

"More," I whisper pleading for something, anything more. Don't let this feeling go away yet.

"Okay, lay down, baby," I plead with him and I lie down at his words. He crawls onto the bed leaving the towel beneath me. He continues to stroke my end making me moan again squirming at his touch. He keep stroking until I am about to come. 

Then he leans in taking me into his mouth.

"Louis, I'm going to come. You have to...Uh.." I groan digging my fingers into his hair. Unable to hold back any more I come in his mouth and he licks it all up.

"Try to sleep now, love. That's all for tonight," he whispers in my ear nibbling at it playfully. 

"O-Okay, I love you, Loubear," I whisper curling over onto my side as he takes the towel that is now dirtied from beneath me.

"I love you too, Lili. I promise to never hurt you," he whispers kissing my head one last time before closing my eyes. I hear him in the bathroom blowing out the candles, letting the water out and taking care of my clothes. 

"Stay with me?" I ask him tiredly holding out my hands. He obeys taking my hands and snuggling into the bed with me. He snuggles into me and I love the feeling of him close to me. I feel safe and know he really would never harm me. This follows me into my dreams.

Louis and I are sitting on the sand in some beach in LA. Elisa is sitting in his lap snuggling up to him. Harry and Zayn are in the water playing with the twins. They are laughing loudly and the sound of the babies' giggles makes me smile. I find my hands going down to my stomach and am surprised to find it very swollen with life, Louis' fingers are beside mine and he looks happier than I have ever seen him.


	48. Dr. Winchester and Heather

Zayn's POV

4:00 am and none of us are sleeping. Liam's transition symptoms are hitting him hard. He's kneeled in front of the toilet now throwing up violently. I rub his back trying to bring him some sort of comfort. Louis is working on getting a whole of Dr. Winchester and Harry is changing the sheets of our bed after Liam woke up and threw up all over them.

"I'm sorry...ugh..." Liam groans resting his head on the toilet rim. He is trembling and starts to curl up himself whimpering in pain from cramps.

"You're fine. This is expected babe. We're all just worried," I assure him letting him fall back into my arms. I cradle him rubbing his back as he cries quietly. 

"Dr. Winchester and Heather are on their way up. How are you doing Li?" Louis asks coming into the room and kneeling down beside me. 

"Not so good. I'm really hurting," he replies sitting up in my arms allowing me to wrap my arms around him in a more secure way. He nuzzles into my chest his fingers wrapping securely into the fabric of my shirt.

"I'm sorry, baby. Hopefully Dr. Winchester will be able to help you," Louis replies kissing the top of Liam's head. He cradles Liam's sweaty cheek. 

Cries come over the baby monitor drawing all of our attention.

"Lucas," Liam mumbles trying to get up from my arms, but I hold him tightly.

"I'll take care of it, Li. I'll be right back. You just rest," Louis kisses his cheek before rising, he gives me a pointed look that shows his worry as well to make sure Liam doesn't leave my sight, and hurrying out of the room to check on the babies.

"Let's get you to the medical room. Dr. Winchester will want you in there," I tell him lifting lifting him up off the floor and holding him close. He doesn't even have the energy to lift his arms to wrap them around my neck. He just shifts his weight trying to level it out.

Harry is gone from our room the bed made neatly. I carry Liam out the door passing the nursery. Louis and Harry are both whispering in the twin's room while trying to calm the twins down. Elisa's nursery is next door and she is fast asleep in her crib. 

I push open the medical room door with my hip. I lay Liam down on the hospital style bed not wanting to make him lay on the uncomfortable examination table. 

"We're here, we're here," Dr. Winchester says from the doorway hurrying in with a sloppily dressed Heather behind him.

"How is he doing?" Heather asks coming over to my side. She reaches out stroking Liam's cheek, "How you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm tired and don't feel well at all," he replies his eyes watery as he struggles to keep his eyes open. 

"We're going to fix that for you. We'll try to make you comfortable as much as possible for the next two and half weeks of the transition. Just relax, Little One," Dr. Winchester replies coming over to us with an IV. He sets it up inserting it into Liam's arm and hanging the bag of the medication from its pole. 

"Two and a half weeks of this...Why is it so bad this time?" Liam asks watching as Dr. Winchester brings over some vitals and the things need to draw some blood. 

"For the same reason it began so early which I will be finding out now with the proper blood tests," Dr. Winchester responds as Heather and I pull the blankets around Liam. He looks up at me with tired eyes and all I can do is cradle his face in my hand. 

"Don't you worry, babe, we're going to take care of you," I promise him kissing the side of his head again. Dr. Winchester takes three vials of blood before bandaging him up quickly. He moves over to his little testing table and starts his research.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick again," Liam moans clutching at his stomach. Heather quickly grabs a basin for him to throw up in. As soon as it is in front of him he starts throwing up. I rub his back and help support him as he gets sick. He looks like he might just fall back into the pillows if there was just a light breeze in here.

When he is finished I lower him back into his pillows. He turns over onto his side being cautious of the IV in his arm. His hands are on his stomach rubbing it from the pain tears streaming down his cheeks. I sit down beside him on the bed to massage his shoulders and back in hopes of it helping even a little for at the moment there is nothing I can do for him but make him comfortable and this makes me anxious. I hate not being able to help my Liam when he is hurting. 

Louis and Harry join us not long later with the baby monitor in hand. Louis sits in the chair near the bed and Harry kneels down beside Liam's head. He gives him a smile reaching up and touching his cheek gently wiping away his tears.

"Well it does seem stress is a factor as well as the Carrier Flu he had when he was pregnant with Elisa. You see the thing about the Carrier Flu is it can have lasting effects that will linger for months and sometimes years. One of those effects is making the annually two year transition more painful. The stress made it come quicker so all around you got pretty screwed this time, Liam," Dr. Winchester tells us taking everything that has Liam's blood on it and rinsing it in the sink. Anything that is left over is dumped as well. 

"Okay, is there anything you can do for him?" Louis asks speaking the question we're all wondering.

"I can make him comfortable and treat the symptoms. There unfortunately is nothing else, at least not yet. You have to remember Carrier health is still a learning science. If he had been at my office when he had the flu I could have given him a medication that will help him with keeping the longer effects of the Carrier flu away, but unfortunately he was not here and under the care of Dr. Ada. She is smart and I am not saying she is a bad doctor, she just didn't have the knowledge. She left before Dr. Betts got into our research of the Carrier Flu. I'm going to give him some medication that will help his system rid itself of the flu, along with some light pain medication to deal with the cramps and some medication that will help with the nausea and other belly problems. For the next couple of weeks we're going to have to keep an eye on him. I will also let Julius know that he will not be able to do any healings or give any blood for some time," Dr. Winchester explains rising to his feet to dig through his cabinets once again.

"What is the transition? I mean what does it do?" Harry asks curiously.

"It's like a spring cleaning. It sort of cleanses the body, cleans out the stuff it doesn't need. The cramps are from his uterus kind of cleaning itself out. The diarrhea and vomiting is his body trying to get rid of things it feels it doesn't need. The Carrier body is very interesting and complex. It's almost like the Carrier part of his brain subconsciously does all these things. It's extremely fascinating. It's one of the reasons so many medical professionals are so interested. They're so different and so little is known. Some theorize they have a whole new anatomy from people that are not gifted with what they have," Dr. Winchester explains as he sorts out medications into a pill box with the days of the weeks listed with the AM and PM slots.

"What got you interested in this branch of science?" I ask curious and hoping to get more information.

" I was wondering when you were going to ask. I got interested in it because I had an Amara. One of my parents was a Carrier and then my little brother was one as well. It was awful when they would go through their transitions and there was nobody there to help them through it. Nobody back in that day knew how to help them. My Amara was very much so owned by father, my father would have my Amara wear chains and never allow him from the house unless on a leach. It was awful. My Amara though was so caring to my siblings and I he was always sure that we had our favorite meals to take to lunch, he would sing us to sleep and hold us when we cried. One day when he told my father he did not want to carry another child for he was getting older and it was getting harder on his body. My father got furious, said he was useless to him now and beat him to death. When my brother turned 20 and began the painful beginning transition he came to me in a panic. He was terrified of living through what my Amara had. So I did what I thought was best I took him to a specialist, the Donum. When they had found I was a doctor they agreed on taking my brother in, but under the condition I worked for them. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Dr. Betts took my brother and did awful things to him. Such horrible experiments. When my brother died from one of these experiments I could never get over the guilt. I made Julius swear to keep me from working with his little mad scientist again and he agreed telling me he had a new assignment for me anyway. His Star Carrier. I became Alexander's doctor and I like to think friend. I was the first person to ever drink some of his blood. I had apologized to him over and over again hating that I even had to take it. He just gave me a smile and assured me it was okay. Then when the prospect of a Diamond Carrier came up back in the 1950's Alex made me swear to make sure he did not live the life that Alex has. I swore on my life and worked everything out with Julius. Our Diamond Carrier when he came would be treated like Royalty and his family would as well. We would never rip away his family, not a child or lover. We would never force him to bare people's children or have sex with strangers. I even made sure it was all put into legal documents that Julius would never cross those terms," Dr. Winchester says making my jaw drop. 

This poor man has been through so much in his life and the fact that he cares so much about Liam is now understandable. This man's entire life has been revolving around Carriers. He lost both his Amara and brother to the mistreatment of Carriers and this all horrible, gives me assurance that he will NEVER put Liam into harm's way and that he will be right beside us fighting to make sure Liam is never mistreated here or ripped away from us.

"Thank you," is all I can think of to say. It is because of this man in great part that Liam hasn't already been taken from us.

"It is a blessing to help you and your family, not to mention the ability to help this Little One here," he replies with a smile love in his eyes for Liam when he looks at him. It's not the romantic love either, it's the way a father would look at his son and in fact I see it in my husbands' eyes all the time when they're with our children. 

"How old are you? I mean how long have you been alive?" Louis asks as Dr. Winchester comes over having Liam sit up to take medications. 

"I've been alive since 1878 and drank the Carrier blood when I was 43," he replies as Liam downs the medication. Harry helps Liam settle back into the bed before letting him curl up into him.

"What made you interested Heather?" I ask figuring if we're getting one of their choices we might as well get both.

"My fiancé, he was a Carrier and yes he was straight. A couple of months before our wedding his transition began and he told me everything with tears of fear in his eyes. I swore I would protect him and two weeks later my promise was broken. They came into our house, beat me almost to death and then left with him. Donum employees showed up to collect him and they found me lying on the floor. David, the guard you all know, couldn't just leave me so he took me back to Dr. Winchester. I was healed and cared for here. Julius offered me a job as a caretaker for Alexander until the Diamond Carrier was found. That was in 1964. I drank some of Alex's blood that very year at the age of 21," Heather replies tears in her eyes. Liam reaches up for her hand taking it in his and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm sorry, Heather," he apologizes and she leans in kissing his cheek. 

"It's alright, sweetheart, it wasn't your fault and now I am here helping you. That makes it all worth something," she smiles pinching his cheek making him laugh and squirm away.

"We have done all we can for now. I must go downstairs and talk with Julius. I also want to visit Alex before I return. I may have breakfast with him actually, the poor boy always gets lonely," Dr. Winchester says rising to his feet and giving Liam's shoulder a squeeze.

"You're going to see Alexander? Can I come?" Liam asks his eyes pleading with his doctor.

"I'm sorry Little One, but you're just too ill right now. Maybe another day. For now just relax and eat whatever Heather or your husbands make you for breakfast," Dr. Winchester says giving him a smile before heading out the door. 

"Let me take care of this empty IV and then we can get you settled on the couch. I'll start breakfast after that," Heather tells Liam as he undoes the IV taking it out of his arm. 

"What time is it?" Louis asks stretching. 

"7:30," Harry yawns rubbing his eyes.

"That means the babies are going to be up soon. Elisa is going to be hungry," Liam adds in as he gets to his feet.

"What are you doing?" I ask him getting to my feet and grabbing him by his waist. 

"To go get Elisa," he replies looking at me in a confused manor at my sudden outburst.

"Harry will bring Elisa to you. Heather will make breakfast and Louis and I will take care of the twins. Unless one of us need to baby sit you from where you will be laying on the couch," I tell him raising an eyebrow at him.

"I want to dress my babies and get them ready for the day. That's my job as their Ama," he pouts trying to get past me.

"Nah uh, not today. Today Daddy, Papa and Baba will take care of that. You need to lay down and rest. No arguments, Liam," I warn him giving him a stern look not wanting any of his stubborn attitude. 

"I can do it, Zayn. I really can. It's no big deal, I always do it," he continues to argue. He moves my hands from his waist and steps around me. His hand on his belly rubbing it where there are surely cramps. 

Him moving away from me makes me slightly angry, but I let him go knowing he won't get far. He lets out a little whimper his hand on his stomach. I move over to him wrapping my arms around his waist again, only this time from his back.

"You need to rest love," I whisper in his ear kissing his neck gently. I do not give him any chance to argue anymore. I pick him up off the floor making him squeak. He smacks at my chest as I cradle home close carrying him into the living room. 

I sit him down on the couch accepting the blanket Harry hands me. 

"Zayn..." he whines up at me giving his puppy dog eyes. 

"You're adorable, but that's not working," I laugh kissing his head as I drape the blanket over him, "Now Heather is going to keep an eye on you from the kitchen, Harry will grab Elisa and Louis and I will get the twins. Stay put," I tell him kissing him on the lips one last time before following Louis to the twin's nursery.

Jeremiah is already standing up in his crib. His diaper and sagging a lot, but he doesn't seem to care all that much. His attention is on stuffed giraffe on the floor. Luke is just laying back in his mattress his foot in his hands and trying to get to his toes.

"YOU can take care of Jeremiah. I'm still mad at him for getting me soaked in bath water when I was giving him a bath yesterday and then he peed in the bath water and took of naked running through the house," Louis informs me making me snicker. 

"Louis you do realize that a year and a half year old kicked your butt right?" I ask picking Jeremiah up out of his crib and carrying him over to the changing table.

"That child can't even say a sentence and he is already causing trouble," Louis replies as he picks Luke up.

I just roll my eyes as I focus on Jeremiah. 

"Good morning little buddy. How are you this morning?" I ask him as I change his dirty diaper. I bag the nasty diaper before cleaning him up and putting a new diaper on him. I sit him down on the floor as I search for clothes. I grab a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt. I turn around expecting to see him on the floor playing with the giraffe, but I catch the sight of his little diaper padded butt taking off out the door dragging a stuffed giraffe behind him. 

"Oh yeah, he's no troublemaker," Louis laughs as he pulls a t-shirt over Luke's head. 

"Shut up, Louis. I've got this," I respond heading out to the living room

"Am! AM!" Jeremiah squeals running over to the couch where Liam and Harry are sitting with Elisa nursing.

"What are you doing out here, Jeremiah? Where are you clothes?" Harry asks throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. 

"Da!" Jeremiah squeals going over and putting his hands on Harry's knees. Harry picks him up off the floor sitting him down in his lap.

"Morning, silly boy. Give me an Eskimo," Harry says and Jeremiah sits up letting go of his giraffe to rub his nose against Harry's his tiny hands on his Daddy's cheeks before falling back into his lap and playing with the giraffe's ears.

"Wuv you," Jeremiah says like he has said it all his life.

"What did you just? Say it again, baby," Liam squeals moving himself to see Jeremiah.

"Wuv you," Jeremiah says excited to be getting all this attention. 

"We love you, too," Liam says kissing Jeremiah's nose careful to not jostle Elisa. 

"Hey you, what are you doing?" I ask him leaning over the couch to look at my oldest son. 

"BA! I wuv you!" he responds rubbing his nose against mine and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I love you too, but you need clothes you stinker," I laugh picking up my squealing son. I toss him in the air making him squeal and Liam's eyes go wide. I bend down blowing raspberries into his tummy making him squeal even louder.

I put him down on his feet and kneel down beside him. I put his little onesie thing on and pull on a pair of jeans for him before letting him take off again.

"I'm glad there are no stairs to watch them around and the door that leads out to the pool is locked and has alarms on it," Liam says watching as our son waddles over to where his Papa is coming out of the nursery holding his brother.

"Do you want your twiny?" Louis asks before kneeling down and placing Luke on the floor. 

"Ugh..." Liam's moan of pain quickly grabs my and Harry's attention. His face is scrunched up and he is bent a little bit, but tries not to so much with Elisa still nursing.

"What is it babe? Cramp?" I ask sliding onto the couch over the back.

"Yeah, really bad. I think I'm okay though," he replies sitting up slowly. Elisa has stopped nursing giving me the chance to snatch her so I can tend to Liam. I hand her over to Harry who burps her and calms her down at the loss of her Amara.

"Come here, love," I pull Liam against me letting him lean back into me. I massage his head gently with my fingers making him sigh and relax further into me. 

"How did you know I had a headache?" he asks raising his eyebrows at me a smile on his lips and his eyes closed.

"I'm a good husband and I know the symptoms of the transitions," I reply kissing his neck.

"Mmmm, I love you Zayn Malik."

"I love you Liam James."


	49. Reason Why

Twins 1 year 8 months

Elisa 6 months

(I'm going to put these before each chapter so there is no confusion on the babies' ages. I know I get confused even sometimes.)

Liam's POV

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough?" Harry asks me for the third time this morning.

"Harry, it's been three weeks. I'm fine," I assure him as I pull my pants up button and zipping them up. I don't dare mention my headache.

"I still don't like that you're going. I think you should stay here with the babies and I. We'll have a movie night and play some games with the babies. Then we'll snuggle up into bed and I'll make love to you," Zayn whispers in my ear coming up behind me. His hands go over my bare upper half and kisses my neck gently. 

"I never get to go out though," I pout snuggling into his embrace. 

"Elisa will need her feedings," he reminds me running his hands along my hips. 

"I'll feed her before I leave and we'll be back by noon. She'll be fine," I reply grabbing his hands before they can reach my waistline. I slip away from him pulling my shirt on. I button up my white button up shirt all the way except for the top three.

Harry has finished getting dressed and wears black jeans along with a snazy red button down shirt. He of course has it only half way button up. He wouldn't be Harry if it was button up all the way. Cries over the baby monitor makes me jump. I hurry over to the monitor screen and see that Elisa is up. 

I hurry out of the room and into Elisa's. I pick her up out of her crib holding her close. 

"Shh, you're okay baby girl. Are you hungry?" I ask her lifting up my six month old daughter and kissing her nose. Lifting her up I notice the nasty smell. She definitely need a diaper change. 

I carry her over to the changing table. I lay her down on her back. She is kicking and screaming. I grab her legs unbuttoning her pjs. I remove her diaper and quickly get off the poopy diaper. Cleaning her all up I put a clean diaper on her. She has stopped screaming and kicking she now looks up at me with wide green eyes her fingers in her mouth.

"Come on pretty girl. Let's get you your breakfast," I tell her lifting her up. I settle down in the living room and unbutton my shirt again. As soon as my nipple is in her view she is latched on sucking away.

Louis comes out of the twin's room with Jeremiah in his arms and Luke toddling behind him holding onto his Papa's pants. 

"Morning Luke and Jeremiah," I smile at my sons. Luke lets go of Louis' pants. He waddles over to me at the fastest speed his little legs can carry him. 

"Am!" he yells his hands resting on the cushions of the couch as he pushes himself up onto it. I kiss the top of his head wrapping my free arm around him. 

"Wuv you, Am," he says snuggling into me.

"I love you too, Luke," I smile giving him an Eskimo careful to not stir Elisa. 

The elevator goes off signaling the arrival of somebody. When the doors open Heather, Dr. Winchester, Julius, Robert and David step out. 

Heather hurries off to the kitchen to start breakfast only giving me a quick smile in greeting. 

"Good morning, Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles," Julius greets nodding to my new husbands that are in the room.

"Is she still feeding, Little One?" Dr. Winchester asks me coming over to my side. 

"Yeah, but she'll be done soon," I respond sensing the tension in the room. Julius, the head of Donum, rarely comes up here. He only comes up every month and it is always brief. David and Robert's presence is also nerve wracking. Both of them are rarely up here at the same time. David is normally the one that comes up seeing as Robert isn't much of a talker. 

"I need a quick check up of you before I can let you go," Dr. Winchester explains watching as Elisa feeds, "Are you feeling well today? No headaches, nausea or anything?"

"Nope, I haven't had anything for a couple of days," I reply giving him a smile I hope is convincing. His eyes though going a little darker tells me he doesn't believe my tiny white lie.

"After Dr. Winchester checks on him I want to discuss something with you gentlemen before I let our Diamond Carrier leave my grounds," Julius says choosing to remain standing near the couch I sit on. He doesn't address me his eyes are on Harry, Louis and a newly emerged Zayn.

Elisa unlatches and spits up a little. Harry grabs a towel and helps me clean up myself and Elisa before taking her from my arms. I button my shirt back up before following Dr. Winchester from the room. In the medical room he closes the door behind us.

"Good morning, Little One. I am sorry about all the formalities and tension. Julius demands and is very traditional when it comes to Carriers. You need to be careful going out there Liam. I know you want to attend this afternoon get together, but you have to remember that things are still bad out there. You need to stick close to Harry, Louis, Robert and David. I do not want to hear of anything bad happening to you, Little One. As soon as you step into that elevator you are in danger. There are people here in Donum that want to harm you and they can not get you up here, but when you exit that elevator you're just a gazelle being watched by the lions. I know you were lying when I asked how you were feeling. Now tell me the truth, how are you really feeling?" he asks as he takes my blood pressure.

"I just have a slight headache. Nothing too big," I assure him really not wanting him to deny me the ability to leave just because I have a headache.

"I should not let you go, but I know how badly you want this. I won't say anything, but if you feel unwell have them bring you home," he reminds me as he moves on and takes my temperature.

"Why is there so much tension? I don't understand," I ask laying back onto the examination table as he rolls my shirt up and pushes on my stomach searching for any sensitive areas.

"Liam, when you leave here everybody is going to treat you differently. Some will totally ignore you, others will insult you and some will treat you like royalty. Either way you will not be Liam Payne of One Direction, you will be the Diamond Carrier. Sure the public doesn't know about the Diamond part but you will be the Carrier that got famous. The Carrier that has disappeared and made people start acknowledging Carriers. Even your husbands will treat you differently, out there they will have to be more your owners. If they tell you to do something or not to listen to them. Do NOT argue," he warns me pulling my shirt back down when he is satisfied with his examination. 

"Okay, I'll agree with anything they say," I reply trusting Dr. Winchester's advice.

"Good. Let's head out now. They'll be wondering what is taking us so long," he helps me off the table and leads me out the medical room. 

"Good, we can get started. Have your Carrier sit down. David needs to put the bracelet on," Julius says the way he doesn't acknowledge me sends chills down my spine.

Louis grabs my hand and leads me back to the couch. He settles me down beside on the end cushion. David kneels down in front of me a silver bracelet in his hands with a familiar red light shining at the end. It's a tracking bracelet. 

"This is a bracelet that will track your position. You can not take this off, do not even try," David tells me as he snaps the bracelet on around my wrist, "You can not remove it. No tools will remove it. If there is even the simplest of tugs an alarm will go off on our phones and you will be injected with a stunner that will knock you out and anybody that touches the bracelet after that will be shocked. So do NOT touch this. It is for your safety," he explains making my heart wrench. They are taking my safety very seriously or really their insurance on their most valued possession.

An hour later, at 7:00, we are in the elevator after I had kissed Zayn and the babies farewell. 

"Just so we're clear you do not let the Carrier out of sight," is all Julius says and it is directed at Robert and David before he disappears back onto his floor and home residents.

On the ground floor David and Robert lead us out of the Donum main building. There in the driveway right outside of the front door is an SUV. Holding onto Harry's hand I glance around the Donum grounds. 12 feet tall spiked, electrified fencing surrounds the lands. There are watch towers all over with armed guards. There are five buildings. The main one is a huge mansion looking building off closer to the gates. There would be the offices used by Julius and other higher ups. 

The building off behind the one I live in is where staff lives and deigned to look like a five star apartment. The building behind that hidden in the shadows is a much grimmer looking building. It is designed like a hospital, except it has little windows and the few that there is are barred shut. People in white coats are out front chatting dressed in scrubs. 

"Keep moving or else they'll notice you," David whispers to me making me jump. He doesn't mean them in a threatening way, just as a warning and as my security looking out for my safety. His words however does make me notice there are people watching and I am talking about security. 

The people that enter the main building look at me whispering. Their heels clicking on the cement, and their business suits all looking slick and their expressions excited and interested. The people down by the building I now know is the building that Dr. Betts works and where the experiments take place are all looking at me. They look excited and eager. You could see the fascination in their eyes even at the distance there is between us.

The final building where security is are the only ones not watching me. Their eyes are on everybody else. Watching to see if anybody makes a move against me. 

I settle into the car with Harry and Louis on either side. I snuggle into Louis feeling vulnerable and scared. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Robert takes the driver's seat and David shotgun. The gates open for us allowing us our release. We move along to roads some dirt, others paved. I lean against Louis watching the trees go by, the beautiful blue skies, the green grass, the meadows and the taste of freedom.

Neither Harry or Louis are as interested in our surroundings as I am for they have been out since we came to Donum, but for me this is my first time outside in over two months. Sure I have the pool, but is encased in bulletproof gas so I don't really feel the natural air or hear the birds. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry whispers in my ear wrapping an arm around my waist. 

"I forgot how pretty it is going down the road," I reply as we enter the outskirts of London. 

"Funny how the little things mean so much after they've been taken away from you," Harry says kissing my cheek and nuzzling my neck. 

All too soon we are pulling up to a small cafe near our old house. We pull on our sunglasses and hats before stepping out of the car. Robert and David follow close behind us. I know that there are others watching us or really watching everybody else, but I can't spot them. Everybody looks like normal people going about their business, yet somewhere there are over a dozen people watching for anybody that could harm me. 

Inside the cafe the it is not that crowded. Only a dozen people or so, but it is the table with a couple and three women that catches my attention. They sit sipping their drinks happily chatting, but is only if you know them would you be able to spot the tension and anxiety in their postures. 

David takes the table two down from this group and Robert takes the one closest to the door. Holding my hand Harry leads the way over to the table. 

"Mornin," is all he says, but that is all that is needed. The table goes silent and five smiling faces look at us. Ruth is the first to get to her feet. I am in her arms in seconds and she is holding tightly onto me. Tears are running down her cheeks and onto my shirt. 

"I've missed you, Lili," she whispers in my ear bringing tears to my eyes. I have had no communication for months with any of my family and my heart has ached for it. Now being in the my big sister's arms it brings me comfort. 

"How's mum?" I ask pulling back from her wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

"She's at home and getting down to her last days. It's why Nicola couldn't come. They both send their love," she replies her words making my breath catch.

"I'm not going to be able to see her alive again am I?" I ask wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry, Liam. She sees every picture and video that the lads have been able to release of the babies. She can't believe how much they have grown up. The way they both say I love you and run about. The way they interact with each other and their parents. Elisa is beautiful, she looks so much like her Daddy with that dark hair that is getting curly and those bright green eyes. Then there is you, none of us can get over how happy you look. We all hate that you're away from us, but are all thrilled that you are safe," Ruth says kissing my cheek one more time before letting me see the others. 

Harry is being hugged by Gemma and they are exchanging whispers. Louis is being hugged by his mother who has tears in her eyes. Then lastly is that couple, Niall and Melissa. 

I find myself wrapped up in Niall's arms. 

"I've missed you so much," he whispers in my ear holding onto me tightly, "I wish I could see my god kids grow up," he says bringing tears to my eyes. By the time we pull apart both of us are crying. 

"My mom wishes she could be here, but sends her love," Melissa says pecking my cheek.

Louis wraps his arm around my waist pulling back against him. I try to squirm away so I can go over to talk to Gemma, but he holds my waist tightly.

"Liam, no. Stay right here," he orders making my heart sink. I don't argue though just as promised. Gemma and Jay both come over to me pulling me into their arms, but when they let go I am right back in Louis'.

"I have all the pictures of the babies that you guys have been able to release saved to my phone. They're even my background. It's that one where they are all sitting on the floating chair in the pool. I can't believe how much my niece is growing. She's gotten so big since I have last seen her." Gemma tells us making me smile. 

"They're all precious and are saved to mine as well, but I can't help but wonder when a baby that looks like Louis might come along," Jay says giving me a playful wink. 

"Maybe when the twins turn two. We have our hands full for right now," Harry replies coming over to my other side grabbing my hand so that I am in a Larry sandwich. 

We stand there chatting for a good ten minutes, but the appearance of several reporters outside and a dozen fans brings our meeting to a fault. 

Louis and Harry follow David and Robert back out the doors. So many questions are directed at us and there are flashes of cameras. 

"Where are Zayn and the babies?"

 

"Where have you been keeping Liam?"

"How are you Liam?"

 

"What is that on his wrist?" 

"Who are these two clowns that you're with?" 

"Is One Direction over?" 

These questions are all yelled at us. I am helped into the car by Louis and Harry slides in beside me closing it behind us.

As soon as David and Robert are in the car we are off again. Robert follows Niall's car through the streets and David is on the phone talking to somebody in Italian. I don't understand a word and I don't think anybody else does either.

20 minutes into our car ride we pull up to a large restaurant. There are fancy cars everywhere and the entrance is made of stone. You can see people inside milling about chatting, with glasses of wine in their hands and dressed in their best clothes. 

"Stay by one of our sides," Harry whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek gently. I nod in understanding as we pull up to the main entrance. Louis and David get out first. Louis holds his hand out for me to take. I grab his hand sliding out of the car my dress shoes hitting the stone below my feet. 

Louis wraps an arm around my waist and when Harry gets out he takes my hand. Robert pulls away to park the car and Louis leads the way inside.

There are celebrities everywhere. There are some inside and others out by the garden. They are all dressed in their best, but they all keep it simple. No complex jewelry or oddly designed clothing. Everybody's boobs are in their dresses and even the haircuts are simple. Even Lady Gaga is wearing a simple blue cocktail dress. 

There are every variety of celebs here. There is Drake, Tom Cruise, Carrie Underwood, Kendall Jenner, Tyler Oakley, Zac Efron, Brad Paisley, the remaining members of Little Mix and so many more. 

Harry being in his comfort zone leads the way over to the Kardashian/Jenner clan first. When they notice us their talking comes to a hault. I notice that they all have been crying and there is even some makeup smears, something I never thought I would see in this family. 

Shockingly Kendall is the first to approach us. She hugs both Harry and Louis and when she comes to me she stops. There are tears in her eyes as her eyes meet mine and a small smile plays on her lips before she pulls me into her arms as well. 

"It's good to see you're okay. There are many people worried about you," she whispers in my ear making me hug her back. 

"Thank you," I whisper referring to her worries and the night she had been there to help deliver Elisa, even if she had just kept one of the twins calm.

"Elisa is beautiful. We're always on the look out for new pictures of the babies. She looks a lot like Harry," she says pulling back and wiping away her tears. 

"Thank you and I am sorry for your loss. How are you all coping?" I ask referring to the loss of Khloe Kardashian. Her death, along with many others, been the night of my daughter's birth. 

"We're hanging in there," Kim replies for her younger sister. Her baby bump is gone and I assume that she has had the child, even though you can't even tell for she is already so fit. 

"I thought I had gone through some hate, but now watching what is happening to you I know I have gotten off lucky," Caitlyn says referring to the hate crimes and other horrible things that must be happening to Carriers all over the world.

"He doesn't know much about it luckily. He doesn't watch the news or go online," Harry replies for me. I love how he puts it like I have a choice. He doesn't instead of he can't. Make things seem as civilized as he can.

We stay talking to them for a good twenty minutes before moving on. I do not mind that Harry and Louis do most of the talking for it saves me from lying. We already have been asked where we are staying and the response is always the same, somewhere away from it all. 

We stop to talk to a group of people including Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez and half the Pretty Little Liars cast. Once again Louis and Harry do most of the talking even when they address me. 

The more we interact with people the more I begin to see the looks they give me in their eyes. There is always looks of either sympathy or hate. I do not need to ask why some of them might hate me already knowing the answer. Some of them blame me for the things that have happened. 

Two hours in and I have already had enough of the looks, being ignored or answered for. I'm tired of the way Harry and Louis seem to be shielding me from all. I'm tired of feeling like I am walking around on a leach. I just want to go home and be with my babies. 

Another ten minutes tick by and my head is swimming through sound and echoes. It all feels like too much, it is making me nauseous. I don't dare say a thing knowing my husbands are enjoying themselves. 

Before too long I feel like I might have drank too much, even though I haven't drank anything at all. Hell Louis and Harry won't let me have a sandwich even or a sealed bottle of water. I feel my body begin to slump to my right putting weight on Harry.

"Liam? What's wrong?" he asks in my ear but it sounds like he is on the other side of a cave and all I am hearing is his voice's echo.

"We need to leave," I hear Louis say to somebody, but I can't make out this person's face. Why is it so blurry?

 

My knees buckle from beneath, but there are hands there waiting for me. I am lifted up off the ground and carried to the car. I snuggle into the familiar cologne and aftershave knowing I am home and safe. 

I hear the car doors close and feel the leather seats of the car beneath me, and this is all my mind needs to take me into darkness.

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d11d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

"Love, wake up. We're home," the warm whisper of Louis' voice in my ear makes me blink several times. It takes a moment to register where I am at. The car door is open and I can hear birds chirping outside. 

David and Harry are talking to each other and there is the tan ceiling of the car above me. 

"What happened?" I ask feeling confused more than ever. I turn myself in Louis' direction and take his hand that helps me out of the car. 

"You fainted. We have already called Dr. Winchester he thinks it might have all been too overwhelming for you and that your body may still be recovering from the transition. He's waiting for us upstairs to confirm it though," Louis says his arm wrapped securely around my waist as I sway from the motion of being on my feet again. 

I let Harry take my hand and I snuggle into Louis' side letting my feet numbly walk with them into the building I am now forced to call home. Inside the main lobby there are people milling about talking to the man at the center of their attention, Julius Ada.

There is a man standing off to the side dressed in hospital scrubs. His eyes are crazy and he has this strange smile on his lips. He is focused in on me making me shiver. His hair's a mess and looks like it hasn't been combed in months. He looks in his fifties and the look of hunger in his eyes makes my stomach roll. His teeth are sharp and pointy like some kind of creature that may crawl from your basement at night. His eyes seem to glow a sickening, animal yellow and the feeling of them on me makes fear ride it self up my spine. 

He takes a step forward and I realize he walks with his hands out in front of him and one leg dragging behind him. What is this man? 

"Shit it's Batty Betts. Get Liam upstairs," David hisses standing in front of me blocking me from the strange man, that must be Dr. Betts. 

Robert pulls out a keycard and a key chain full of keys.

"Hello precious Carrier. You're so beautiful. I can only imagine what you look like. Your arse must be gorgeous, it looks so fine in those jeans. How many babies have you pushed out of there? Two? Three? Isn't your daughter's name Elisabeth, so pretty and unique. You're so precious and beautiful, let me touch you. Your skin must be so soft. Let me see those cheeks, I would love to be there for the birth of your next child, oh how I would love to see your stomach grow," Dr. Betts hisses at me, his babble is crazy and makes me feel sick. 

Louis' eyes are narrowed and looking fierce as we wait for the elevator and Robert to find the right keys. David stands in front of us using his body as a shield and Harry has his arm wrapped around me ready to bolt when given a sign.

"Move aside David. Let me see this jewel," Dr. Betts says his tongue coming out and rolling across his lips in a creature like manner. 

"Stay away from him, Betts. He is not yours. You have your Carriers you can experiment on. You do NOT touch the Diamond Carrier," David orders blocking me from view. I cling tightly to Harry as both Louis and David shield us. 

"He's so precious and beautiful though. Let me see him, let me feel him, let me discover him," Dr. Betts says like he is talking about some toy of his instead of me a human being.

"Stay away or I'll tase you!" David yells pulling his taser from his it's case that is hooked onto his belt, but I do not miss how his fingers dance along the gun as well. 

"Oh tasers have no effect on me. I barely feel pain at all," Dr. Betts laughs this cruel sickening laugh that sounds like a cross between a hyena, a mad witch and a dying cat.

"Would you find that damn key already?!" Louis snaps at Robert impatiently.

I hear the sound of a the elevator doors opening at Louis' words and Harry practically lifts me up off the ground dragging me into the elevator. Louis slides in beside us and David follows walking backwards with his taser still in hand his eyes never leaving Dr. Betts as he scurries across the floor like some creature that has just pulled itself out of the grave.

The doors close just in the nick of time and the sigh of relief is large.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell is wrong with that man?" Harry asks holding onto me tightly rubbing his hands up and down my arms as though assuring himself I am here and unharmed. I do not mind at all for I have never been so afraid of somebody, that man will be haunting my nightmares for many nights to come.

"Man? That was a creature, thing!" Louis says gesturing madly at the door as Robert once again fiddles with keys and passcodes to get us upstairs. There is banging on the elevator doors and I can hear nails scarping it until finally the elevator begins to move away from those doors and up.

"I hate to say it, but Louis' words are probably more accurate. I don't know too much about him for he has been around here for as long as anybody can remember. Everybody knows he is insane, some people say it's because he's such a genius, well others say the founders of Donum found him in some insane asylum. My guess though is he has just always been mad, you look at pictures of him from his childhood and there is just something not right about him. He is mad, but the man is a genius. He is what I think you could call a mad scientist. Physically some of it he was born with, others are experiments he has done on himself. Like he filed each and everyone of his teeth to be like that. He does it for it is is easier to eat his raw meat," David begins to explain a look of disgust on his face.

"Wait that thing eats raw meat? What the hell? Shouldn't he be dead or something?" Louis asks looking disgust and horrified. I just feel like throwing up as I think about that man eating raw meat, blood covering his hands.

"You would think and I know it's not a rumor for I've seen him eating raw squirrel. His leg is a mess because of some experiment gone bad. I don't know why he doesn't just amputate it and I swear it must be rotting for the smell is awful, but then again that might be because he rarely showers. His eyes supposedly allows him to see in the dark, but I doubt it is true, for I think it might be just the ravings of a mad man. Julius wouldn't have keep him around if he wasn't such a great doctor, or really scientist. When I asked him about it he just says that all great scientists are mad. I would just recommend to all of you to avoid him like the plague and try not to think about him," David explains shivers even going down his back.

"David, may I ask why you do this? What made you start working here?" Harry asks curiously.

"I'm not going to give you the long horrid version like I know Heather and Winchester gave you, I'm going to keep it short and sweet. My husband was a Carrier and when he was 8 months pregnant he was taken away from me in the middle of the night right out of our house. Since then swore myself to keeping Carriers safe. I'm stuck at 24 years old and stopped aging in 1941," he replies cutting straight to the chase and keeping it short and sweet. 

"What about those in Dr. Betts care? You're not keeping them safe," Louis reminds him.

"The ones in Dr. Betts place are there because they volunteered, are suicidal, criminals, or ruled to be there by Julius. We don't just send all Carriers there like many have led you to believe. I wouldn't work here if we did. You can't see the building but further out close to the law enforcement or security building there is a hotel like place where many Carriers live. They're fed, and well cared for. Only thing is they can't have more than two kids and must pay their rent in carrying children for the rich. They can't do much else seeing as they're just regular Carriers. Just like how you pay your rent by giving blood and healing folks. Alexander pays his by giving blood, having sex with the rich and carrying babies for the EXTREMELY wealthy. Sure the guy doesn't get to have his kids or lover around, but that is only do to the fact that he tried to escape and his lover had tried to kill half our security. We're not all the bad guys here, now are there some people that are really bad and horrifying? Yup. Is Julius Ada a sketchy guy that is pretty cold hearted? Yup. But overall most of us are good people," David explains to us forcing me to question some of the things I have been told.

"You told us not to wonder out there by ourselves though, " I argue confused.

"That's only because of the experiment guys, they're all creepier than any horror movie and are as law abiding as Bonnie and Clyde. Not to mention the sketchy business gents. They're always after money and that is all they'll ever see any Carriers as, dollar signs," David says and as he speaks I realize he has an accent for the first time. He has a southern accent and this for some reason makes me smile. 

When the elevator opens onto our floor David gives us a smile. 

"Let me take the bracelet off your wrist and you'll be free to go, " David pulls a tiny key from his pocket and slides it into a tiny hole on my bracelet clicking it apart and sliding it into his pocket, "Y'all have a good night and don't mind Robert's silence he's just shy and not much of a talker. He'll warm up to ya in a couple years. Get some rest Liam, and I hope to hear you're doing better soon," David gives us one last nod of his head as we step off the elevator before the doors close and they go back down.

"You learn more and more each day when you're here," Harry laughs shaking his head at the closed elevator doors. 

 

"Little One! I am so mad at you! Why didn't you tell me you were feeling that unwell? You had me worried ever since I got that phone call from David! I never should have signed that damn paper to let you go! Get your butt on that examination table now or I'll make sure you never step into that elevator for a damn century!" Dr. Winchester greets me furious. This is the first time he has ever yelled at me and is it sad that it's kind of funny? He just doesn't pull off the mad look very well, his laugh lines are still there, and the way he waves his finger around at me actually makes Louis stifle a laugh.

"Oh you wait till he done with you, Liam James! I'm going to make sure you don't have another cookie, or damn piece of chocolate for the rest of the year! Yeah and that included a chocolate chips!" Heather yells at me her eyes narrowed dangerously, a hand on her hip and a wooden spatula in her hand. Is it bad that she is WAY more scary? 

Even scarier than her though is Zayn. His arms are crossed over his chest, his eyes are narrowed and he looks like he is debating on rather or not to slap me or cuff me to the bed for a month. 

I hear the twins playing in the living room and notice Elisa sitting in her new bouncer watching her brothers. I want to just go over there and pretend none of this even happened, but based on the looks I'm getting I won't be forgetting this day for awhile.

I follow Dr. Winchester's pointed finger to the medical room my head hung low. I take my shoes off and lay back on the examination table waiting for his arrival with tears in my eyes, guilt in my heart and exhaustion in my brain.


	50. The Next Step

Twins 1 year 9 months

Elisa 7 months

Liam's POV

"I swear if he leaves one more nasty ass letter in my house like this I'm going to go there and kick his ass myself. This is just digesting!" Heather bellows as she walks into my home with a basket of clean laundry on her hip and another one of Dr. Betts' letters in her hands. 

"What does it say this time?" I ask coming around the counter to snatch the letter from her hands. I rip it open and find the typical nastiness of Dr. Betts inside.

"Read it aloud!" Louis orders from where he sits on the living room floor with the twins.

Precious,

I think of you constantly everyday. I ache to see you, to run my wand over you, I can not wait to feel your soft skin beneath my fingertips. Have you gotten pregnant again yet? I so hope so, I can just imagine your swollen belly, you vulnerability, how your belly button will puff out. I stroke myself each night imagining you and even writing this letter my mind goes wild. 

Let me care for you precious. Let me love you. Let me work on. Let me experiment with you.

I toss the letter on the counter feeling disgusted and self conscious. I move to the kitchen to continue making lunch even with my hands shaking like leaves.

"Deep breath, babe. He is there, you are here, safe in my arms, under our watchful eyes, with our bouncing laughing babies, here you are safe," Zayn whispers in my ear wrapping his arms around me kissing my neck gently. 

"I know it just creeps me out. It's like getting fan mail from forty year old males that talk about things that should never be written down or being touched by some parent of a fan in an inappropriate way," I reply as I slap some jelly and peanut butter on some bread.

"I always hated ones like that. Creepy as hell," Louis says shivering as he grabs Luke some juice from the fridge.

"Ama, Elisa is hungry and isn't feeling too good. I think she might have a ear infection," Harry says coming over to me with a distract Elisa in his arms. He keeps trying to calm her down but nothing is helping. 

I hand the butter knife over to Zayn for him to finish the sandwiches while I take care of our baby girl.

"Aw what's wrong Elisa? Don't you feel good. Do you want Ama to make it all better for you?" I ask her kissing her cheek and cuddling her close. She reaches up grabbing onto my shirt tugging at it wanting her lunch.

I settle down on the living room floor by the twins. I unbutton my shirt letting little Elisa latch on to me as she hungrily drinks. I rub her back gently, humming to her hoping it will help calm her down. I continue doing that while I check her ear. There is some fluid inside and when I touch it she flips out letting go and putting her hand on my finger trying to get it away.

"Shi it's okay baby girl. Ama would never hurt you," I assure her kissing her head letting her go back to her lunch.

"She has been fussy all day. Poor baby probably isn't feeling well. Dr. Winchester will be here at 1:00 so hopefully then he can give her some medicine to help her feel better," Harry says settling on the floor beside me as Luke toddlers over to him a zippy cup in his hand. 

"Hi Luke. What do you got there?" he asks me tickling Luke making him squeal. 

"Juice," he squeals settling down on Harry's lap, "Drink?" he asks offering to Harry.

"Mmm thank you," Harry says when Luke lets him take it and take a tiny sip.

"Or welcome, " he replies settling down in his daddy's lap sucking on his sippie cup. 

"Baba!" Jeremiah screams getting up off the floor dragging his new stuffed dragon, Toothless, from the How To Train A Dragon movie with him as he waddles out of the living room hurrying over to see his Baba and obvious favorite parent.

"Am, drink," Luke says putting his slobber covered sappy cup in my face. I take a drink not caring if the tip of the drink is covered in slobber he is my son after all and he has peed on me, thrown up on me and even pooped on me so a little slobber with a tiny sip will not bother me. It's one of the perks of being a parent.

"Louis come get Jeremiah. We are using sharp knives and I don't want him to get hurt,'" Zayn orders as he I hear him trying to convince Jeremiah to come back out into the living room. 

"NO BABA!!!" Jeremiah screams stomping his foot as his Papa comes and picks him up.

"Jeremiah, stop it," Louis orders as he carries him back out here.

"DOWN! DOWN!" Jeremiah screams making Elisa stop drinking and start crying. 

"That's enough, Jeremiah. You stay right here. Baba is busy," Louis tells him kneeling down to his level so he can meet his eyes when he talks to him.

"NO! Baba!" he screams and tries taking off again, but Louis is quick to grab him.

"No, one more time and you're going to play in pen," Louis tells him grabbing him by his waist so he doesn't take off.

"No!" Jeremiah smacks Louis making me furious and I know Louis is feeling the same way.

"We do not hit. No hit," Louis reminds him slapping his hand gently. This makes Jeremiah start crying and throwing a tantrum.

I am up on my feet swaying as I try to get Elisa to calm down. She is crying loudly not liking the chaos or the ache in her ear.

Jeremiah stomps, kicks and screams. 

"Louis go help Heather finish lunch. If he wants to be with me then fine I'll be the one to punish him," Zayn says coming out of the kitchen. Louis is more than happy to leave our upset toddler to him. 

"Are you being naughty?" Zayn asks Jeremiah squatting down to his level.

"Baba," Jeremiah smiles trying to cuddle his Baba but Zayn pushes him away.

"No you're being naughty. Naughty boys don't get snuggles. You need to say sorry to Papa for hitting him," Zayn reminds our teary eyed son.

"Orry Papa," Jeremiah calls teary eyed knowing he is being naughty when Baba is punishing him.

"It's okay, buddy. Let's eat lunch. Are young hungry?" Louis asks him as he picks him up sitting him in his highchair. Harry does the same to Luke as Heather lays out plates of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit, cheese and crackers. 

Once in his seat Luke immediately goes after the cut up strawberries on his plate. He gets juice all over his mouth, but he giggles in delight as he claps his hands getting strawberry juice everywhere.

"Are those strawberries yummy, Luke?" Harry asks him an amused smile on face.

"Ummmy!" he squeals before going after another one. 

Jeremiah is happily eating cheese swinging his legs back and fourth as he munches away on the tiny pieces of cheese.

"What about you our little cheese monster?" Louis asks him tickling his feet.

"Um!" Jeremiah squeals giggling.

I shake my head smiling as I eat some of my fruit from my fruit bowl. I keep Elisa close and offer her some tiny bits of watermelon. She lets me stick them in her mouth and she chews away at it the best she can. 

"Liam, can we talk about another baby?" Louis asks me hopefully.

"I suppose, I mean I'm not thrilled about trying to get pregnant again this soon after having Elisa, but it is really up to you guys," I reply with a shrug knowing my opinion really shouldn't matter. 

"Liam, you know we still value your opinion. We are husbands and we may technically be your owners as well, but we will always be your husbands first. It is you who would be carrying any babies we may have in the future as well so you have very much so a say in this," Zayn says reaching out across the table to take my hand in his.

"I guess I really don't care. I mean the twins were about this age when I got pregnant with Elisa. If you three are ready for another baby then I guess I am too. I mean we won't actually have another baby for about year or so," I reply with a shrug. 

"What do you two think?" Louis asks anxious to get his answer so he can as well have a biological baby of his own.

"I'm in. I would love to see a little Louis running around," Harry replies kissing Louis' cheek making me smile. 

"I suppose I don't care. I just want it to be clear that Liam does not leave this floor when he does conceive and I want to sit some rules up with Julius. He will not be giving blood while pregnant. It's just not healthy and if I can end the healing of people as well then I would like to do that as well. Something else to keep in mind is we can conceive multiples easily so we might not be just getting a baby," Zayn reminds us bring my hand up to his lips and kissing my finger ring finger where is name is tattooed onto my skin.

"More babies!" Louis squeals happily making me shake my head laughing. Elisa reaches out grabbing another piece of fruit from my plate. I quickly snatch it from her and cut it into half before handing it back to her.

"I am fine with another baby, but I do have a bigger concern. What are we going to do with Dr. Betts? These things he's leaving at Heather's door for Liam are ridiculous and I do not like him threatening him with sexual things. I fear for not only Liam, but also the babies," Harry speaks up worry in his green eyes that had once been so care free.

I let them discuss ideas on what to do and focus on caring for my babies. I let Elisa have a small piece of watermelon and am sure that each of the boys eat all of their lunch including their less favorite fruits, which for Jeremiah is grapes and Luke kiwi. 

I eat all of my food as well before getting to my feet. I hold Elisa close as I move about grabbing my and the kids' empty plates. 

"What are you doing?" Louis asks watching as I move to the kitchen.

"Taking care of the dishes. The kids and I finished well you guys were talking. Then I'm going to wait for Dr. Winchester arrives so he can take care of Elisa's ear," I reply placing the remaining dishes on the counter.

"Don't worry about cleaning everything up, honey. It's my job," Heather says getting to her own feet and taking the dishes from me, "You go sit down wit Elisa," she shoos me away so I take Elisa and sit her on the floor before going back to get the twins. I grab Jeremiah first cleaning away the mess he made of his face with his food. I kiss his head gently before placing him on the floor and letting him go. I do the same with Luke, but when I try to put him down he just clings onto my shirt.

"Am," he smiles at me snuggling into my chest. 

I kiss his cheek before going to the kitchen holding my baby boy close. I turn the TV on and find Big Hero 6 on Netflix for them to watch. 

I am soon as interested in the movie as the kids are. I find myself crying when Tadashi dies, laughing watching Baymax and crying when I was certain Baymax had died.

"You okay there babe?" Louis asks me a smirk on his face as the credits roll and I am crying.

"No, that movie was amazing," I laugh and pout wiping away stray tears. Looking around I notice I am laid out on the couch with Elisa on my chest, Luke curled up by my side and Jeremiah down by my legs.

Shocking me Jeremiah gets up and crawls over to Luke. He wraps his arms around his brother and the words the follow makes my heart do flips of joy.

"I wuv you," Jeremiah says making me squeak and coo. I turn to see that Zayn has been recording the entire thing.

"Don't worry I also got your little sob on camera too. It might turn up on Twitter or Instagram someday," Zayn smirks turning the camera off.

"What!? NO! Give me that camera, Zayn!" I warn him as I try to get myself untangled from my children.

"Aw no it's going to be adorable. Lay back down, relax," Louis laughs rubbing my shoulders and leaning in pecking my lips.

"You're a jerk," I grumble letting him kiss me again.

"I know," he laughs kissing me one last time.

Elisa wakes and begins to cry. I immediately grab her sitting up forgetting about Louis or any video.

She keeps grabbing at her ears screaming in pain. 

"I know baby girl. I'm so sorry," I tell her pulling her into my arms as I get to my feet. I hold her close rubbing her back soothingly and rocking back and fourth moving from hip to hip trying to get her to calm down.

"Where is Dr. Winchester?" Zayn asks watching at a loss as our daughter cries in pain.

"He's on his way. He's running late because of a last minute meeting and a run in with Batty Betts," Heather explains as she enters the room wiping her hands on her apron. 

Just as she says this the elevator rings and out steps a very over worked, stressed looking Dr. Winchester.

"I am so sorry I'm late. It has been a crazy day. What is this I hear Elisa has a ear ache? Bring her into the medical room. I'll also have to have one of the husbands or all of them come with us. We have some things to discuss," Dr. Winchester greets us moving right over to the medical room door unlocking it. 

I follow him inside holding Elisa close. He has me lay her down on the examination table which I do with no problem and try to keep her distracted as he begins with examining her ear. Louis, Zayn and Harry follow in with Heather staying out in the living room to watch the twins. 

"What's going on?" Zayn asks leaning against one of the counters crossing his arms.

"Management just contacted Julius. They want their band back and for you to start recording on your next album. Mr. Horan is also anxious to have his friends or as he lovingly worded it brothers back. Julius is working with them now to work something out, for they do want you to go back on tour. If we were to do this there would be strict rules. I mean strict and there would be many trained former military guards. Heather and I would also come along and when tour is over you would be returning here not to your original home. It's something you have to think about and work on with David, Heather and I. This has never been done for by Donum before," Dr. Winchester says as he turns and grabs some ear drops.

"Okay, we'll work it out. We also have some news for you. We want to have another baby," Louis says as I help Dr. Winchester put the ear drops in a squealing Elisa' s ear.

"Really?! You finally agreed! That is the best news I've heard all day! I'll talk with Julius to see what he can cut. I have the feeling we're going to be having a lot of meetings in the coming weeks," he sighs as he settles Elisa onto her side. 

"What's your biggest concern aside from security with this?" Harry asks watching the man as he settles back in his chair.

"How the public are going to react. I don't mean to your music or whatever, I am referring to how they are going to react with the way you are to Liam. You all act differently to him rather you realize it or not. You ARE a little more owners than husbands than when you had arrived. Some people are going to be very upset by this. Look I can't discuss much more of this. I have to hurry off to Alexander's as well," Dr. Winchester says getting to his feet and hurrying out the door with a final farewell. 

"I'm going to get the twins to bed for their afternoon nap," Harry says getting to their feet.

"I'm also going to get Elisa to her nap," I agree getting to my feet holding our daughter close. 

Louis and Zayn follow close behind with Louis' arms snaking around my waist as I head to our daughter's nursery laying her down in her crib for her nap. 

"Love, come with me," Louis whispers in my ear leading me out of the nursery closing the door behind him. 

"What are we doing?" I ask curiously as he leads me into our room.

"Liam, I love you. You're so adorable," he laughs as he settles me down on the bed. I reach up to him kissing his lips. He lays me back kissing me aggressively. I run my fingers through his feathered hair loving how soft it is. I can hear more footsteps but when I try to look Louis grabs my face pulling me back into his kiss. 

I can hear the sound of belts clunking to the floor, zippers being undone and the feeling of the bed sinking in as more people move around me. Louis moves down me unbuttoning my shirt. I can feel Harry's hand stroking my hair as he leans in kissing me. I reach up loving how soft his long hair is. 

Zayn's fingers are down by my waist line. I feel him unbuttoning my jeans and unzipping them. He with ease slide them off along with my boxers leaving me naked on our bed. Louis' presence by my chest disappears as he takes off his clothes as well.

Zayn's fingers move along my length gently stroking it making me moan and go hard. The bed sinks as Louis climbs on crawling back over to me and kissing my chest.

"Are you ready, love?" Harry asks as Louis and Zayn flip me onto my side. 

"I don't know, maybe this isn't a good idea if we go recording and back on tour," I argue starting to have second thoughts about this fourth baby.

"We'll take care of you, babe. We will always take care of you," Louis whispers in my ear as he slides down so that he is near my entrance. Harry slides down kissing me and running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm scared. With Betts, hate groups and everything else that is to come," I admit as Harry holds me cradling my head and Zayn is down lower rubbing my thigh and kissing around my belly button.

"Babe, it will be okay. We'll take care of everything. You will have no worries," Louis whispers in my ear as he thrusts himself into me. I dig my nails into Harry's skin gasping. Zayn is taking care of me down below making more waves of pleasure flow through me as I get closer to an orgasm.

By the time we are done the sheets are sticky, we are all sticky, I am sore, and I am filled just like Louis had promised.

Over the baby monitor I hear Jeremiah starting to cry. I start to get up, but am laid back down by a gentle hand of Harry. 

"We'll take care of them. Get some sleep," Harry whispers in my ear kissing my cheek as he gets up out of bed dragging a sticky and wet Zayn along with him. I watch as they both clean up and pull their boxers and pants back on. A part of me wants to get back up and spend time with my babies, but I am so exhausted I think I might just stay right here.

"Close your eyes, babe. You're going to need your rest. I'll be right here," Louis whispers in my ear as I close my eyes letting sleep take me in the safety of Louis' arms.


	51. Fury

Twins 1 year 10 months

Elisa 8 months

Pregnancy 1 month

Louis' POV

"Where did Liam go? He was right here," Harry asks noting the disappearance of our husband as we sit eating breakfast.

"Am?" Luke asks his hazel eyes wide as he realizes his Ama is gone.

"Ba Da Pfff, A, Ba!" Elisa pipes up excitedly even though none of us know what she is talking about and honestly I don't think she does either.

"Morning sickness?" Zayn asks looking hopeful, but also worried.

"I'll go find him for if he is pregnant it will be my little one," I grin happily as I get to my feet and hurry off to the bathroom, feeling slightly guilty that I am happy that Liam is sick.

When I open the door to the master bathroom I see poor Liam kneeling down in front of the toilet getting violently sick. His body is trembling from the effort and his skin is wet with sweat.

"Aw, love," I whisper getting down beside him rubbing his back as he gets sick. 

"I feel awful, Lou. This has to be the worst morning sickness I have ever had," he groans resting his head on the toilet seat. 

"Are you going to get sick again or do you think you'll be okay?" I ask him as he flops over into my arms. I gently run my fingers though his sweat soaked hair he lays in my lap trembling like a leaf.

"I think I'll be okay. Louis..." he mumbles snuggling in closer to me. 

"Okay then let's get you to bed or would you rather lay on the couch?" I ask him getting down low so that my mouth is next to his ear.

"Couch, I want to be with the babies," he replies as I lift him up into my arms. I head out to the living room and lay him down on the couch draping a blanket over the top of him and placing a pillow under his head. 

"Do you want anything to eat? You'll need to drink something to make sure you stay hydrated," I ask stroking his hair gently his brown eyes look up at me with a glassy and tired look.

"Just some crackers or dry piece of toast and some juice. Water doesn't sound appealing at all right now," he sighs curling in on him as I get to my seat moving back over to the kitchen.

"What does he need? I can get it. You go enjoy the rest of your breakfast," Heather orders me and I tell her what Liam has asked for eager to finish my breakfast of pancakes, hash browns, and bacon. 

Heading back over I notice Jeremiah has chocolate all over his face from his chocolate chip pancakes and is shoving little pieces of his cut up pancakes into his mouth with a silly smile on his face.

"Am!" Luke yells eagerly wanting his Ama back. 

"Ama, is napping Luke. He feels yucky," I tell him kissing the top of his head. 

"Am feel better!" Luke yells making kissy faces.

"Yes, you can go give Am get better kisses after you finish your pancakes," I tell him laughing at his antics. He knows Liam gives him lots of kisses when he one of them feels sick or gets hurt to help make them feel better so he wants to give Liam lots of kisses to help make him feel better too.

"How bad is it?" Harry asks after taking a bite of his bacon.

"Really bad, I think Dr. Winchester might have to give him something to help with it. He's soaked in sweat and I think the cramps are hitting him now seeing as he was curling up into a ball holding onto his belly. I think this is going to be an interesting pregnancy," I reply as I go back to eating my now cold hash browns. 

"Ugh Hazza? Zee? Lou?" Liam calls from the living room making us all get to our feet.

"I'll get it. I'm finished eating, you two finish up," Zayn says before hurrying off to our Liam. 

I can hear Zayn talking softly to Liam and I can see him rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. 

"They do say the morning sickness with multiples is worse than if it was just one," Harry speaks up downing the rest of his orange juice before standing up to take his dishes in to Heather. 

"Yay!" I squeal clapping my hands together. I hand him my plate to take as well as he moves about grabbing all the babies' plates. I go over to Luke picking him up out of his highchair, taking his bib off and cleaning everything off his mouth before letting him waddle away in search of his Amara. I do the same to Jeremiah only he is a little bit harder to get cleaned up.

"What did you do? Decide to wear your breakfast? You eat your food not wear it," I laugh poking at a spot on his shirt before tapping his chin playfully. He scrunches his nose up and makes a silly face at me before going off to his brother.

I grab Elisa from her seat cleaning the nasty smelling baby food away from her mouth.

"How much of her food did she eat?" I call to Harry as I tickle the little girl's bare feet making her squeal and giggle loudly before snuggling into me holding onto my shirt.

"About half the jar. We'll just give her some juice or something later. She has to get use to not nursing. I do not like the idea of Liam nursing her when he is pregnant," Harry replies coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me with Elisa in between us.

"Pa, Da, Pa, Da," she says making us both laugh. Harry kisses her dark curly head of hair before kissing me.

"I'm scared," Harry whispers to me as Elisa watches on curiously with her green eyes wide, that match her Daddy's to the tee.

"He'll be safe. We'll all be okay, Hazza. Just give it time. Donum will not let anything happen," I assure him rubbing his back trying to bring him some comfort.

"What about the fans or really anybody? You know anything that they will say Liam will take to heart," he whispers holding onto my hand and playing with Elisa's curly hair.

"You will too. You both take things to heart, but don't you worry Zayn and I will take care of you both. The world is going to judge us no matter what, they hate different," I remind him pecking his lips.

"What about the babies? How are they going to handle the eager paparazzi? What about tour? Bringing a pregnant Liam and three babies? That sounds interesting," he reminds me.

"Heather will be with us. She can watch the babies while we're on stage and we'll protect the babies from the nosey paparazzi," I reply kissing his cheek again before guiding him to the living room.

Luke is up on the couch snuggled up by Liam's legs and Jeremiah is on the floor beside the couch playing with some blocks trying to get them into their proper holes. Zayn is kneeled down by Liam's head stroking his hair and whispering to him as tears run down our vulnerable husband's cheeks.

I head over to him and lean Elisa down by his head letting her kiss his cheek making Liam look up at us a silly smile on his lips.

"Hi, Elisa. You silly little pretty girl," he laughs reach up to touch her cheek but his hand is yanked back when a cramp hits him making him gasp out and clutch his stomach. 

"Cramps are hitting you horribly, aren't they babe? Do you want me to grab a cooling pad from our room?" I ask him rubbing my finger along his cheeks wiping away tears.

"Please," he whispers curling into himself again.

I hurry back to our room with little Elisa in my arms. I open the closet door grabbing our cooling pad from the top shelf, but when I pull it down something else comes with it, a green folder of papers that hits the floor with a soft pat. 

I kneel down placing Elisa down on the floor with me. I keep a hand on her back to make sure she doesn't take off without my knowledge while I do some investigating. 

The green folder is nothing fancy, it's the style you can get at any store for like 25 cents. There is no labeling anywhere hinting at its contents. I peek around the half closed door to make sure none of my husbands are going to walk in as I open the folder. 

Inside there are pictures. Lots and lots of pictures. Confused I peek flip through them, the images a little blurry, but by the third picture I am forced to realize with great horror what these pictures are of. They're of us, only not pictures of us eating or watching TV. No these are pictures of us having sex, pictures of us taking showers, pictures of us getting dressed, pictures of Liam in the bathroom, images of us having our separate kisses, pictures of Liam nursing Elisa and just any of us taking care of the babies. 

"What the fuck? Who even took these?! This is disgusting! If these were to leak online there would be some weirdo jacking off to them or something! Why do we even have these?" I say aloud getting angrier and angrier by the moment. 

A sticky note falls to the floor from the back of one of the pictures and I snatch it up. In black sharpie reads:

Do as ordered or these shall be leaked.

What the fuck?

I get to my feet holding Elisa close to me as I hurry back to the living room.

"Do either one of you know what this is?!" I ask holding the green folder up with my free hand and directing my question at Harry and Zayn.

"No, what is it? Why are you so upset Louis?" Harry asks looking as confused as I am pissed.

"What is going on? Ugh..." Liam groans as he tries to sit up, but another cramp or nausea hits him sending him back into the cushions of the couch. 

"We'll talk in a minute. Give me the cooling pad for Liam. He's hurting really bad, I've already sent Dr. Winchester a message for him to come early," Zayn replies calmly, but his voice is icy and professional. Using that tone of voice he uses when talking about the ownership aspects of caring for Liam. 

I don't argue knowing this will be one of many conversations we do not have in front of Liam and the babies. I place Elisa in her bouncy seat and kneel down beside Liam by the couch.

"Hey there beautiful," I smile as I turn the heating pad on. I help him flip over onto his back and place the cooling pad beneath his back. I don't dare place it on his stomach in fear of it effecting the baby so I put it near the next best area.

I lean in kissing his head gently running my fingers along his hair making him smile a soft tired smile.

"We'll be right back, babe. We're just going to talk a little bit. Try to get some sleep. As for you two watch your Ama and baby sister," Zayn instructs Liam and the twins. He gives all three of them a kiss on their heads and Elisa a peck on her fluffy head as well as she tries to move around the room in her seat.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Heather assures us before we step out to the pool deck closing the glass door behind us. 

"What's going on?" Harry asks as we settle in the chairs around the table off in the corner of our little outdoor area.

"I found these in our closest along with this threatening note," I reply passing the folder to him. 

His eyes go wide as he flips through the pictures and I can see anger in his emerald eyes.

"Who took these?" Harry asks masking his anger very well like always.

"It's Julius. Remember how we refused to let the healing of people continue while Liam is pregnant? He didn't take it well, as you both know. I think this is him reminding us who is control here. I asked Heather a couple questions and she says that they can take pictures with these security cameras they have around that we do not see. She thinks Julius installed them when we were asleep. I want to do a search of the place and have them all smashed," Zayn explains making me raise an eyebrow.

"What you're not going to fight to leave? They pushed our trust too far! How do we know he won't do something like this again?!" I snap getting furious. Smashing the cameras will be only a temporary solution to something that is going to be a long term problem.

"Do you seriously think we can just stroll out those doors with Liam and the babies?! Alexander has tried that! Now he is stuck here with his kids and husband some where else and being sold as a sex slave!" he snaps at me making me want to punch him or Julius, preferably Julius, but Zayn is more convenient.

"Dr. Ada did warn us before we came here. Some of these people are dark and have their own needs at heart. They will always so what is best for them, not what is best for them. I think Dr. Winchester, Heather and David are sincere, but you've seen the way David acts around anybody outside of our small group that has to do with Donum. He doesn't trust them. Dr. Winchester has also proved he doesn't trust Julius either. Remember when he pull Liam aside that day Julius came up here? Heather talks down about them and she has come in here pissed off multiple times. I think we need to compromise give in part way to their wishes. Continue the healing expect instead of monthly, every two months," Harry says making both Zayn and I sigh in defeat. 

He is right. The only ones we can trust here are David, Dr. Winchester and Heather. I wouldn't even trust Robert he's just too quiet for my liking. 

"Alright, let's talk to Dr. Winchester. See what he thinks and get Heather's opinion as well. I agree though, I think angering these people is the last thing we want to do," Zayn replies as I nod in agreement. 

"I think we should also work on plan to get out of here. It was a great temporary solution, but like we told Liam in the start this is only a stepping stone. We need to get out of here otherwise these people are going to start to slowly take more control of us. Dr. Ada didn't lie when she said they are the bad guys here. I think we should get in contact with Dr. Ada. She knows these people here. Get her opinions on Heather, David and Dr. Winchester. Just to make sure they check out, I mean the only group of people that has proven to be loyal and for sure have our back is Dr. Ada, Daniel and Marisa. Hell Niall is dating Marissa!" I remind them.

"Agreed, let's get back in there. I don't like leaving Liam in there when he is sick like this. I trust Heather to take care of him, but he's snuggling and needs us," Zayn smiles as he rises from his seat this funny look filling his eyes as he thinks of our Liam. 

"Okay, but we need to do something with those pictures. I don't want Liam stumbling across them," Harry says as I snatch the folder from the desks.

I head inside and go over to the kitchen. I turn a burner on and take the sticky note letting it catch a flame. I toss the rest of the folder into the sink and place the burning sticky note on top of them letting it all catch aflame. 

"They threatened you like they did Alexander didn't they? Let me guess inappropriate pictures?" Heather asks turning away from the laundry she is folding.

"Yup, what do you think we should do?" I ask her curious of her response.

"I think we all need to get out of here. Work up a plan to escape the people that have blackmailed, conned us into working here. They black mailed Dr. Winchester by using his brother and promising his brother to be taken care of but only if he worked for Donum. Then Betts killed his brother in some awful experiment and they have blackmailed Dr. Winchester into staying here under the fact that they will say that is was him that killed his brother. I just found out from a drunk, sobbing David a couple nights ago that my fiancé wasn't beaten to death by some hate group Donum beat him. They murdered him, because they wanted me to work for them. They had taken me in to care for the Diamond Carrier, I'm just a caretaker to them. Some little girl that needed help. I want out of this as much as you do, David does as well and I know Dr. Winchester does. Hell Dr. Winchester has been trying for years, but with us leaving for you to go on tour and record a new album we have a chance to let the world know who these people are and what they do. Let the world know they are monsters. We don't have to worry about the babies safety or Liam's. They would NEVER hurt them and the nice thing is he's a Diamond Carrier. Which like a Diamond makes him incredibly hard to hurt. He gets sick, but you could try to beat that boy or shoot him and he would be left with just a few bruises, it's the same for your kids. The only ones we have to worry about is ourselves," Heather says this determined and highly pissed off look in her eyes that are normally so kind.

She is showing us the desperate and pissed side of her. She wants out of here and there are to lies there. I don't need no lie detector test or for somebody to confirm it for me for I see that look in the mirror and in the hazel eyes of one of my fiercely protective husband's.

"We' re in. We'll talk more when we level for recording," Zayn says just as the sound of gagging comes from the living room along with the babies crying.

We all hurry out to see Liam throwing up in a bucket, Luke looking terrified, Elisa confused and upset, and Jeremiah just plain freaked out. I let Zayn, Harry and Heather tend to the babies while I hurry over to Liam's side. I rub his back and try to comfort him the best I can while he throws up.

"I'm here! Bring him into the medical room once he is finished. I have somethings to help settle his stomach!" Dr. Winchester yells in greeting as he steps out of the elevator and hurries over to the medical room.

That is all I needed to hear. As soon as Liam is finished throwing up I lift him up in my arms carrying him into the medical room and laying him down on the examination table. He looks up at me with puffy, frighten eyes reminding me of a puppy in a thunderstorm.

"There are no cameras in here I've already searched. Close the door quickly," Dr. Winchester orders me looking anxious and stressed. Looking at him now I see that he is wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday, his hair is a mess and he looks pissed off.

I do as he asks, but not before mentioning for the others to come in as well. They join us with a baby on each of their hips. 

"They took Alexander into the experimenting house last night. I think they may have killed him," he says as soon as the door closes tears running down his cheeks as he moves around the room grabbing things that are needed.

"What?! Oh my God, poor Alexander," Heather gasps tears running down her cheeks. 

"David and Robert are on their way up. They can be trusted, I promise. They are going to take shifts to fight against anybody that is not one of us that dares come through those elevator doors and I promise that they will be a shoot now ask questions later. They are both armed and pissed. Alexander was a friend of all of ours and I promise you not a hair will be touched will be touched on either Liam or your children's heads. I have lost three Carriers that I care about I will not lose another. I think we should do some healing to give them a compromise, but the moment we have the chance I want it everywhere about what they do here. I want this place burned to the ground and with your celebrity statuses we can do it," Dr. Winchester continues as he gives Liam some medication letting us see the bottle, and explaining what it does before he does. 

"Thank you," is all I can say as I settle in a chair near Liam taking his hand in mine tears running down my cheeks and I see that everybody in the room is crying as well. Zayn comes over to Liam's other side holding Jeremiah close to him while holding onto Liam's hand. Harry settles at the end of the examination table bouncing Elisa in his lap and Heather comes over to me placing Luke in my lap while she hovers over my shoulder near Liam's head looking like a pissed off momma bear ready to defend her cubs.

"Lift his shirt up. I want to confirm his pregnancy and luckily I have an ultrasound machine powerful enough to confirm this far along, which I promise will do no harm to the babies" Dr. Winchester says as he comes over with the machine and gel. 

I pull up Liam's shirt exposing his belly. I take his hand squeezing it tightly in mine kissing his knuckles as the cold gel is placed on his tummy. All eyes are on the screen as Dr. Winchester moves the wand around Liam's tummy watching it cautiously. 

Small thuds fill the room making Heather squeal, my grip tighten on Liam's hand, Harry smile a radiant smile and Zayn kiss Liam's head several times whispering in his ear a bright teary eyed smile on his face.

"They're healthy. I can't tell how many there are, but I promise there is more than one. I can assure you though they are well," Dr. Winchester says his own goofy smile on his lips.

"I think we needed some good news like this," Harry laughs wiping away tears as he snuggles Elisa planting kisses all over her head making her giggle and tug on her daddy's hair.

"Hey they always say there is a light in the darkness."


	52. A Chaotic Morning

Twins 1 year 11 months

Elisa 9 months

Pregnancy 2 months

Liam's POV

"What the hell was that?" Zayn whispers from beside me as he sits up in bed looking alert even if it is one in the morning.

Harry's grip around my waist tightens as we all remain silent trying to hear what has Zayn all worked up. Outside our room I can hear the horrid sound of a footstep and something being dragged across the floor.

"Press the security alert button. Louis come with me. Harry get Elisa and take her and Liam into the twin's room," Zayn orders as he slides out of bed as silent as a Native American walking across the forest floor.

Louis is quick to follow with a little less grace, but there is a determination in his eyes. I watch as their two shadowy figures disappear out our bedroom door leaving Harry and I alone.

"Liam slowly get out of bed. Don't go anywhere without me," Harry whispers in my ear as he moves to press the panic button that would alert David that somebody is in our house. I slide out of bed fighting the nausea that stirs up in my tummy. 

Once the button is pressed he crawls out of bed and takes my hand leading me out of our room. I follow him trying to be as quiet as possible as we move to the room next door to ours. I let go of Harry's hand and make my way over to our daughter's crib. 

Under the light of the nightlight she looks so peaceful sleeping soundly in her crib. Her dark hair is starting to curl and it reminds me so much of her daddy. 

"Liam!" Harry yells in panic as I feel an arm wrap around my waist pulling me backwards into the dark corner of the room.

"Precious, you shouldn't wonder. It's so dangerous, even in your own home," Dr. Betts hisses in my ear running his nasty ass hand down my front going down my stomach to my crotch.

"HARRY!" I scream panicking as Dr. Betts drags me away from Harry using me as a human shield.

"ZAYN! LOUIS!" Harry yells as he stays in my sight, but blocking Dr. Batty Betts from attacking Elisa.

"Betts, let him go or I'll put a bullet in your head," a cold voice says making Dr. Betts freeze and I take advantage of this and move out of his arms straight over to Harry holding onto him for dear life tears running down my cheeks.

"David, I forget how fast you can be, silly me. I'll just be going. I will see again soon Precious," he says and I can just see his mostly gums grin in the dark. This makes me only tremble more, and if it wasn't for Harry's grip on me I would be one the floor.

"Out now and drop everything you used to get up here on the floor. If you don't I'll shoot that damned leg of yours off," David orders keeping his voice cool and professional.

I hear the clatter of things hitting the wood floor before the odd running of a man with only one good leg fills the eerie silent night air.

None of us move a muscle until we hear the sound of the elevator leaving.

"Are you two okay?" David asks his posture changing as soon as Betts is gone.

I don't reply I just hold on to Harry's arm trembling and my breath coming quick.

"Physically yes, but Liam is in shock," I hear Harry say as he guides me out of the room just as Elisa wakes screaming and crying.

I feel more hands touch my body as Harry moves me out of the room to the bathroom. We don't even make it half way when I couldn't hold it in any more. I double over in Harry's arms throwing up all over the floor my morning sickness and fear whirling into one huge mess. 

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean," I stutter out between sobs once I am finished throwing up all over our clean wooden floors.

"Sh it's okay, babe. It's okay, just relax. Take a deep breath, you're safe. It's okay now," Harry whispers in my ear as he lifts my feet up off the floor taking me fully into his arms and holding me close as he moves to the closest bathroom.

He flicks the light on, but it makes little difference to me for my face is snuggled into his bare chest breathing in his scent, his smell and touch helping me get my nerves under control again.

He settles me on the floor and moves to do something, but at the loss of his touch I am a whimpering mess.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, babe. Just let me get a warm washcloth so I can clean the sick off of us, okay?" he asks me as he cradling my face in his hands making me meet his piercing green eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry I just," I mutter trying to let my head hang low, but he won't let me. 

"Liam, there is nothing to be sorry about. That bastard just tried to do God knows what to you. You have every right to be shaken up," he assures me kissing my cheek.

"Liam? Harry?" a panicked Louis bursts through the door. His blue eyes are wide and he looks on the verge of breaking down or murdering somebody.

"Right here, both fine. Just a little shaken up," Harry assures him as though somebody breaking into our house is an everyday occurrence, but who am I kidding. It might as well be. 

"Thank God! Aw Liam," Louis kneels down beside me kissing my head and pulling me into his arms allowing Harry to get to work on getting him and I cleaned up.

"Where's Elisa and the twins? Elisa was crying earlier. Maybe I should go find her," I babble worriedly, but Louis only holds me tighter and nuzzles my neck. 

"Zayn is taking care of her. The twins are still fast asleep. You're staying right here and letting your hubbys make you all better," he coos kissing my cheek and rubbing my still flat tummy.

"Louis, you can let go of him a little. I think you might be smothering him," Harry snickers making Louis lessen his grip on me and stick his tongue out at Harry.

Harry comes over to us and cleans the vomit off my chest and mouth gently a soft smile on his face as he cleans away the nasty fluid. Once cleaned up Louis pulls me to my feet and leads me out of the bathroom leaving Harry to clean himself up.

Heather is already on the floor with a bucket and cloth cleaning the vomit up off the floor. Zayn is off to the side talking to David moving from hip to hip as he calms Elisa down. She is snuggled up against his chest sucking on her thumb and eyes dripping to a close once again.

"Hey love, come here," Zayn says ending his conversation with David a warm smile on his lips. I paddle over to him snuggling into his side. He drapes his arm around my shoulders kissing my forehead gently.

"How are you doing?" he whispers in my ear not bothering to ask if I am okay, for he already knows I am not. 

"Hanging in there. My tummy isn't doing backflips so that's good," I reply giving him a smile and kissing the side of my daughter's head. Her little green eyes open a little and she gives me a silly little smile.

"Am Ba," she whispers squirming against her Baba's chest reaching her arms out for me. I take her from Zayn's arms holding her in mine instead.

"Hi sweetheart," I say nuzzling her nose with my own. She giggles and snuggled into me resting her head against my chest. She bites down on one of my nipples making me wince. She has been doing this for the past week in retaliation of not being able to nurse any more. 

"No bite Elisabeth," Zayn reminds her smacking her diaper padded bottom lightly.

This makes her bottom lip puff out and her eyes get watery. She starts to whimper and snuggles into my chest further pouting.

I rub her back and try to get her to sleep without rocking her for I do not know if my still sensitive stomach with like that very much.

"It's going on 2:30. Get to back to bed and try to get some more sleep, for in the morning there will lots of packing," David says giving us a tired smile before to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night.

"I'm going to crash here as well. Let me know if you need anything," Heather smiles at us as she goes over to the couch as well pushing David off of it saying something about being a lady.

"Let's get you back to bed. You need to get all the rest you can get and Elisa needs to get to bed too it's WAY past her bed time," Zayn says tickling our daughter's feet making her giggle. I let Harry take Elisa back to bed while Zayn leads me back to our bedroom. 

I lay down in the bed and am surprised to feel somebody else is in it already. I jerk away, but the gentle hands of Louis on my back makes me relax in recognition. I snuggle into him as Zayn crawls in on my other side his hands going around my waist settling on my stomach as Louis holds me close. Harry snuggles in on Zayn's other side snuggling into the older lad and winking at me over Zayn's head making me giggle and snuggle closer to Louis holding onto Zayn's hands.

"Sleep, not flirting," Louis whispers making Harry laugh and I giggle and the other two join in on our little fit of laughter.

"You had better not be being naughty in there! I'll come in there and kick all your butts! Leave innocent Liam alone!" Heather calls from the living room meaning every word and this makes us all laugh even more.

"He has three kids and is pregnant again! He isn't innocent any more!" Harry calls back making my cheeks turn red.

"Yup, I made sure of that," Zayn whispers in my ear nibbling at it playfully. I squeak snuggling further into Louis trying to get away from his playful bites.

"Okay, sleep now. We need to leave our little puppy alone. He's pregnant and needs rest," Louis says confusing me. What puppy? It takes a couple of seconds for me to realize that I am the puppy.

"I'm not a puppy," I try to argue pouting at the pillow. This only makes them all laugh.

"Aw Liam, you're a cuddly adorable puppy and don't even know it," Louis kissing my cheek as I bury my face in my pillow embarrassed.

Zayn just pulls me to him wrapping an arm around me kissing my neck.

We all lay there like that snuggled together and somehow manage to fall asleep with smiles on our faces.

5 short hours later

"Lewis Tomlinson get in that God damn shower or I'll shave that fucking head so you'll never have to wash it again!" Zayn yells at Louis throwing a pair of Harry's underwear at his head.

"Ah! Those had better be clean and that is NOT my name!" Louis shrieks dancing away from the flying boxers.

"Why does it matter?! You've had it all in your mouth!" Zayn yells back.

"Did not need to know that!" Heather yells from the kitchen as she works on making breakfast and packing enough food for the babies to last at least a week.

"Watch out naked baby on the run!" Harry yells from the bathroom as a naked little Jeremiah runs out of the bathroom squealing as he takes off trying to get away from his Daddy. Harry is quick to follow him and right behind him is a naked Luke giggling as he runs with a towel over his head until he crashes into the couch falling backwards onto the floor with a shriek. 

I groan my pounding headache and cramping tummy making me more irritable. Elisa is screaming her head off hating the chaos and hungry. Every time I go to pick her up she goes to latch onto my nipple making Zayn flip out saying that she can't do that anymore. I'm about ready to go out to the pool area and let her nurse in peace and quiet not caring what anybody thought. She's nine months old and can nurse if she wants to. I may be two months pregnant, but if I want to breast feed my daughter then damn it I will!

"Jeremiah Javvad get back here! I just want to wash your hair!" Harry yells picking up our naked son and of course Jeremiah does the best thing he can do in this moment. He pees all over Harry. 

"Haha funniest shit ever!" Louis laughs finding the chaos hilarious.

"Seriously Jeremiah?! You couldn't have waited five minutes?" Harry groans holding our naked son at a distance even though his shirt and jeans are soaked.

"LOUIS SHOWER!!!" Zayn yells pointing to our bedroom where the master bath is.

"Harry you can join me now! You need another shower now!" Louis yells in joy.

"NO! We have to be there at ten! It's six and we have accomplished nothing! Where is Liam? Is he ready or is he getting sick...LIAM FUCKING JAMES! YOU ARE NOT NURSING HER! Give her a fucking bottle and go pack the suitcases for the twins!" Zayn yells at me catching Elisa and I as we try to sneak out to the pool deck to get her the breakfast she wants.

"No! She's my baby and it's my milk! If I want to breastfeed her than I will! You can't tell me what to do!" I snap back heading out the door and slamming it behind me for effect. I settle myself down on one of the lounging chairs letting Elisa latch on and drink away happily.

Zayn comes stomping out slamming the door behind him rattling the glass. 

"Get your butt back in there and give me Elisa. I am not in the mood for one of your mood swings," Zayn snaps at me crossing his arms.

"Well I'm not in the mood for you!" I snap back sticking my tongue out at him and curling in around myself holding Elisa close as she drinks.

"Liam, I am trying to be patient, but you are making it extremely difficult. You have until the count of three to get back inside and hand me Elisa," Zayn warns me, but I don't move. I just rub Elisa's back lovingly as I she drinks.

"Heather, come get Elisa!" he yells inside before coming over to me. He grabs my arms forcing me onto my back. Heather hurries over taking Elisa from me making Elisa scream and cry at the loss of her breakfast and the closest of her Ama.

"Let me go!" I yell trying to get Zayn to let me go, but he is stronger than me and now. It's like a puppy trying to win in an arm wrestling contest against a grizzly bear. There no competition. 

"I gave you enough chances and I am done with your attitude. When one of us tell you to do something I expect you to do it," he snaps pulling me out of the lounger chair and lifting me up into his arms.

"Put me down!" I yell smacking at his chest he holds me in the roughest firefighter carry I have ever been in.

He carries me all the way to our bedroom and tosses me down on our bed. 

"I am one of your owners Liam and if I tell you not to do something or to do something you need to listen. I'm not doing it to be an asshole. I'm doing it for your health and safety. No more attitude or disobeying or I'll punish you," he says as I lay on the bed crying. 

"O-Okay," I reply trembling on the bed.

"Liam, I love you. I love you so much and I would never actually hurt you. Take a deep breath and calm down. It's not good for the babies in your tummy," he reminds me crawling onto the bed beside me and pulling me into his arms. He rubs my stomach gently holding me close.

"I-I'm sorry. I know you're already frustrated," I whisper wiping away my tears.

"And I know you're not feeling all that great. Stay in here and relax for a little bit. When you're feeling a little better come back out. Is the morning sickness bothering you?" he asks stroking my hair gently trying to get me to calm down.

"No, my stomach and head do though. I think I got most of the sickness out of me earlier this morning," I reply resting my head on my pillow.

He leans in kissing my head one last time whispering an apology before going back out the door closing it behind him.

"I heard it all and he does have a point, but you also should have your rights," Louis pipes up as he walks out of our master bath stark naked and running a towel through his hair as he heads over to the closet to find something to wear.

"Would you let me breastfeed Elisa?" I asks sitting up and rubbing my tummy a little when a cramp hits.

"Nope, your' re pregnant and need all that nutrients for yourself and the babies in your tummy. Now help me pack our suitcases before grumpy pants comes back in here," Louis says helping me up off the bed kissing me. 

Together we pack four suitcases for all of us. When we get to mine I stop midway through.

"These clothes are only going to fit for another month at tops. I'm going to start swelling up soon if I'm not already," I pout. 

"Let's see here," Louis draws me close to him and sticks his finger into my jeans along the waist line and already he can only slide the tip of his pinky in. He nests lifts up my shirt rubbing his hands along the baby weight that is starting to get that familiar roundness to it.

"My verdict is you're going to fit in them clothes for another two weeks and then will have to switch over to maternity wear. Don't worry though your belly looks beautiful and it just gets even more beautiful as it swells," he says kissing my bare belly near my belly button. 

I laugh blushing and shoo him away pulling my shirt back down. 

"You know you already have that glow?" he asks smiling as he packs some of my larger t-shirts for me.

I squirm under his gaze my cheeks flushing red.

Harry enters at the moment in only his boxers mumbling something about never washing Jeremiah's hair again. He comes over to us grabbing a t-shirt and a fresh pair of jeans from the closet.

"Hey there's that sexy ass," Louis grins smacking Harry's bum.

He wiggles it around and winks at Louis playfully before tugging his jeans on covering his fine ass.

We finish up packing our suitcases and toiletries before hauling them out to the hallway and leaning them against the hallway walls.

"Breakfast is ready," Heather greets us as we step out to a breakfast style buffet. I immediately go after the chocolate chip pancakes, dumping some whipped cream and strawberries on top.

"No syrup?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," I grin licking my fingers clean of whipped cream before moving on. I take some eggs, a pile of blue berries, biscuits and gravy, and hash browns. 

"Hungry?" Louis asks raising an eyebrow. 

"He's pregnant leave him alone. If you were pregnant you can eat all you want," Heather says giving him her sassy look.

I settle down at the table helping the twins by cutting up their food before digging into my own. 

An hour later bellies are full and dishes are done. Suitcases are in hand and the babies all have their winter gear on.

By the time we are in the Donum lobby, my and the babies tracking bracelets are on. Little Elisa's is around her ankle and the twin's have theirs on their wrist.

By the time everything and everybody is loaded into cars I feel like I could use a nap and maybe a throw up a bag, but we are on our way to Niall, stupid Modest, our amazing fans, judgmental media, our crazy families and the nosy paparazzi.

We are on our way home.


	53. Poor Nialler

Twins 1 year 11 months

Elisa 9 months

Pregnancy 2 months

Liam's POV

"Once we arrive you head straight inside. It's freezing outside and with you being ill from the pregnancy we don't need you also getting sick from the cold," Zayn warns me as he maneuvers the car down the busy snow covered London streets. 

"That's fine. I'm not feeling great anyway. Who's all going to be there?" I ask curiously. I know there will be discussions with management, Donum and maybe Dr. Ada, but I'm not sure who this will all include.

"David, Dr. Winchester and Heather will represent Donum. Simon, Sam your dumb ass new tour manager, and some bloke named Ron will represent management. Dr. Ada and Daniel are also meeting with us. Then us and Niall. If you need to go upstairs and rest, then please do. I know the babies are going to be getting hungry by the time we get there. We'll have to give them one of those smoothies or something until we can get everybody cleared out," Harry replies from the front seat.

"Yeah, they're getting antsy. Jeremiah is just squirming because he wants out. It also appears they have managed to lose their shoes and socks. Louis did you help them take their jackets off when I fell asleep?" I ask him as I try to get them entertained with a new DVD in the portable player that is attached to the seat. Jeremiah is getting antsy to get out of his car seat, Luke is very entertained with the movies I have been putting in and Elisa is just giving me pout faces and holding her hands out to me crying.

"Am!" she screams starting to cry in despair the clingy stage hitting her hard.

"Not yet sweetheart. You have to stay in your seat a little while longer," I tell her as I try to find their shoes and socks so I have them ready for when we get there.

"Liam, stop moving around you're making me nerves and I know that seatbelt isn't on," Harry warns me giving me a narrowed eye look in the rearview mirror. I sigh giving in and flop back into my seat buckling my seat belt back up.

"You're lucky I didn't slam on the brakes while you were doing that. You could have gotten yourself hurt," Zayn reminds me guilt tripping me even more. I let my head hang and I try not to cry my hormones hitting me full swing.

"Okay he shouldn't have had his seatbelt off, but he was trying to care for our children and if you did slam on the breaks I would have grabbed him and made sure he didn't get hurt. I know you're just trying to teach him a lesson and keep him safe or whatever, but guilt tripping him and making him feel like our possession or a child doesn't help the situation either," Louis sticks up for me his sass in full swing.

"I understand that, but he also has to remember that doing risky stuff like that is stupid especially while pregnant. I know he is trying to care of the babies, but if it's something that takes longer than a couple of seconds and requires him to take have him take his seat belt off then we can pull over. For me safety and health comes first especially with you, Li, and our babies," Harry replies address more so me than Louis wanting me to understand that he's not saying that kind of thing to be a jerk, but because he cares.

He reaches back taking my hand in his and giving me one of his big, warm smiles. I wiping away my tears blushing a little under his gaze.

"I love you and your big heart Liam. I know you hate seeing the babies even in a little discomfort," he says kissing my hand.

I laugh nodding wiping away the remainder of my tears. He just gives my hand one more loving squeeze before turning right in his seat. I snuggle into Louis' side again loving the feeling of his arm draped over my shoulders and the comfort of being close to him. 

The newest DVD I put in for the babies seems to have done the trick for we arrive at Niall's house with minimum fussing. 

As soon as we are in the driveway Niall and Melissa come hurrying out of the house big smiles on their faces. Zayn and Harry get out to greet them, but when I try to move Louis wraps his arms tightly around me.

"Not yet, let David and Robert do some snooping about," he whispers in my eye. I nod in agreement so instead of trying to get out I turn my body to help the babies get back in their winter gear before they get out of the car. 

Louis helps me get them out of their seats, put their jackets back on along with their shoes and socks. None of them are all that thrilled about it, but for now they will have to deal with it for the weather is just too cold for them to go on without it. 

"Hey you," Niall greets me opening my car door. I throw my arms around him snuggling in close to him. Missing his hugs, his voice, his laugh and just his personality. Things have been so different without him there everyday.

"I've missed you. How have things been here?" I ask him as I settle back in my seat.

"Pretty boring without all of you. Seeing pictures of them babies growing up sure isn't as great as seeing them in person and it's been weird not having anything to do with One Direction," he replies peeking in the back seats to see the babies in their seats.

"Ni!" Jeremiah yells in greeting swinging his little legs excitedly.

"Hey I know you guys! Have you been hiding from me?" he asks Jeremiah and Luke grabbing each one of their legs and playfully tugging on them.

"NO!" Luke giggles grabbing onto Niall's fingers. 

"Alright let's get you guys inside. It's freezing out here. I also hate those people over there in the corner watching us," Harry says glancing over pas the car at something I can't see. 

"Okay, we're going to need some helping hands," I reply as I take Harry's hand and get out of the car with his support. My feet slide around beneath me making me stumble around, but Harry is there keeping me steady.

"Sorry we did put salt and sand down, but it's not helping much. It's just too darn cold," Melissa says from beside me. 

"It's fine, we'll make it work. Zayn do you want to take Jeremiah in. You will probably be the only one that can get him to not squirm too much. I don't want him or Luke walking on this themselves, it's way too slick and they're too unsteady as it is. I think Luke wants to see his Uncle Niall," I smile as I hand Jeremiah to Zayn and a happy, giggling Luke to Niall. Luke has always just adored his Uncle Niall.

I pick Elisa up from her seat handing her over to her daddy who happily takes her and gives her kisses on her neck. Louis grabs my hand helping me stay steady as we make our way slowly inside. 

Once inside I take my jacket off and Melissa gasps.

"Liam, is that a tiny baby bump I see?" she asks coming over to me. The sweater I have on hugs my curve of my baby bump.

"Yeah, there's some babies in there. We don't know how many yet, but two months along and I already have a baby bump," I blush running my hand over the curve of my stomach. Still small, but it is there and my black sweater shows it off. 

" I hope there is like four in there or maybe even triplets! How adorable would that be and your bump would get so cute!" Melissa squeals placing a gentle hand on my stomach with my consent.

"I would be a whale. I'm hoping just another set of twins at the most. I already have three babies I'm barely ready for two more let alone three more or God forbid four," I reply placing my hand on my stomach seriously hoping it will not be quads.

"I think four babies would be adorable. Imagine four little me walking around. My charming personality, my amazing blue eyes, my smile..." Louis drags on coming kissing my lips and hand on the side of my stomach.

"Please they could look like little puppies. They would be little Liam's! That would be even more adorable," Harry says making me laugh. 

"Yeah it would be a whole liter of puppies," Zayn adds making me blush. When he puts it that way I really do not want four babies! I'm not a dog, two is more than enough at a time. 

"Baba down!" Jeremiah yells wanting to explore the new area.

"Okay, baby. Stay near Baba," Zayn warns him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and putting our son's feet on the ground. As soon as Jeremiah hits the ground he plops down on his butt and pulls on his shoes wanting them off. I sink down to my knees beside him unzipping his jacket and helping him slide it off his arms. I take his socks and shoes off much to his glee. I take his hand pulling him up to his feet letting him take off running into Niall's living room. 

"Is everything baby proofed?" I ask him keeping an eye on Jeremiah as he runs about.

"Yup, everything is nosey baby proofed. Dr. Ada and Melissa both helped me make sure of that," Niall replies looking very satisfied with himself.

Luke gets down on the floor as well and I take his jacket and socks and shoes off as well. Instead of running away though he reaches his hands up on me saying up and up over again.

I pick him up balancing him on my hip and pecking his head much to Harry's distaste, but I ignore him and continue talking with Niall while Harry takes Elisa's jacket and shoes off. He keeps her as well in his arms not wanting her running off when she is only nine months for her toppling over is a lot more scary than our accident prone Jeremiah who just falls over and gets right back up again.

"AM! Am!" Jeremiah yells from the living room wanting me to come with him as he walks down the hallway.

"If I go with him and keep him and the other babies entertained can you guys maybe get a lunch ready for them?" I ask holding my arms out to take Elisa from Harry as I place Luke on the floor. 

"Absolutely, keep it inside though, we'll be right back," Zayn gives me a kiss on the cheek a long with a peck on the lips from Harry and a weird lick of the cheek from Louis.

"You're so weird," I laugh wiping my cheek with the back of my cheek. 

I take Luke's hand and carry Elisa in my arms well the three of us follow Jeremiah down the hall. 

"Am! TOY! Uke!" Jeremiah squeals when we reach the first open door in the hall. His words confuse me as Luke lets go of my hand and both boys go running into the room. Why on earth would Niall have toys in his house?

Stepping into the room I see a baby/toddler wonder land. There are three cribs against the wall and the walls are painted as a playful forest with even toy boxes built into bushes like they're hidden there. There is a little bed in a tree with stuffed animals laying inside. There are empty drawers that look like the wood of the trees for clothes to be put in. Not to mention the little plastic treasure chest that have teething rings and other small stuffed animals and stuffed golden coins among other things that are all safe for children their age.

"Niall?" I call looking in awe as Luke and Jeremiah begin exploring. Elisa watches her brothers snuggling into my chest, with curious eyes.

"Awesome isn't it? I figured you would all be staying here awhile so why not make my god children comfortable? I hope you and them like it," Niall says coming up behind me wrapping me in a hug from behind.

"Niall, it's perfect! You didn't have to do all of this," I start to cry looking around the room feeling so loved and appreciated. 

"I'm glad you like it," he says kissing my cheek. Making my cheeks flush red. 

"Horan, get your hands off him!" Louis' voice coming from behind us makes Niall jump backwards removing his hands from me. 

"Sorry, I-I'll just leave. Um see you later, Li," Niall says stumbling out the door tears in his eyes and he is visibly trembling.

"Louis, he was just trying to be nice," I argue narrowing my eyes at him. Their protectiveness is ridiculous and a little smothering, "It's Niall not some bloke off the street. Look at what he did for our kids."

"Liam, I understand that, but kissing you're cheek and holding you like that is crossing the border of friend. He did this and it's amazing. I'm grateful, but he doesn't have to be loving up on you. Come on, Zayn and Harry have lunch ready. You and the babies need to eat," he wraps his arms around me kissing my cheek one last time before kneeling down to get our sons' attention. 

He comes up behind the both of them tickling their little tummies making them giggle. 

"Come on my little troublemakers, We need to get you food. Lunch!" Louis yells dramatically throwing their hands in the air making them laugh as they take off running down the halls with Louis.

I roll my eyes watching them with a fond smile, "Papa's silly isn't he?" I ask Elisa, but she is snuggled into my chest. She is biting my sweat shirt where my nipples are. 

"What are you doing little girl? Ah uh Daddy and Baba will kick my butt if we try that again. I'll give you a yummy juice box and some peach baby food or maybe an apple sauce or maybe a cookie," I tell her as I walk down the hallway flipping her around so that she is facing in front of me. Her green eyes get all teary and she pouts at me her little bottom lip trembling.

"Nope that face is not working on me, but I still love you," I tell her kissing her all over her face until she smiles and is giggling.

I settle down in the dinning room near the twins' high chairs. Instead of putting Elisa in a high chair I hold her close and accept the baby food Harry hands me. I hold her close and spoon feed her the baby food before switching over to a little bottle with a little formula. When giving this to her to her I hold her as though I am going to nurse her, but instead give her the bottle. 

By the time she is done drinking she is just as content as she is when nursing.

"Now that she is happy, let Daddy take her so her Amara can eat his lunch. The little babies in his tummy are probably hungry as well," Harry says coming up from behind me and taking Elisa from my arms making airplane noises as he does. 

I hear the front door open and in comes Dr. Ada with Daniel. 

"Liam!" Dr. Ada squeals running over to me and wrapping her arms around me, "I have missed you so much," she says kissing my cheek.

"It's nice to see you too Dr. Ada. What have you been up to since my little disappearance?" I ask taking a bite of my sandwich as we talk.

"I have been to some of the third world countries and helped Carriers there and Daniel came with to help train the police there in how to protect local Carriers from human traffickers. It was an amazing experience and very eye opening. I also taught some of the people on how to handle Carriers and teach them that they're not a hazard, the damned or demons or whatever that certain culture believed about Carriers. I think I made some people aware and hopefully saved some lives. Now please tell me this is not the twins. They surely have not grown up this much," Dr. Ada gasps looking at the twins as they eat.

"Yeah, they're going to be two next month. They're walking and talking. I mean they don't say much and some of what they say sounds like nonsense, but they're amazing. Jeremiah is a troublemaker, he's always stirring up trouble, sticking his nose in things and crashing into things. He's energetic, full of laughter and just silly. There has never been one day that he hasn't made me laugh. Luke is shy, and is a little more clingy, but he's gotten past that. It's just more big crowds. He's a total sweetie and is always giving people some of his fruities or really fruit snacks. He loves playing with his brother and has shown interest in playing with Elisa even though she can't do much. He'll even sit there and talk to her even though I don't think she understands nor does he really. They level each other out and it's amazing," I reply explaining to her everything about the twins with a fond smile on my face.

"I can see that your a great Amara just in the way you talk about your kids. Where is Elisa? She's what 8 to 9 months now, right?" Dr. Ada asks searching the room for Elisa before spotting her in the living room with her daddy, "I'm going to go see this little girl. I'll talk to you more later," she gives my arm a squeeze before hurrying over to where Harry is playing with Elisa crawling around with her on the floor and saying cute little things to her.

"You've got a group of amazing Donum workers that are taking care of you. You probably have the only four good people that works there," Daniel says as he joins us by the table.

We stay like that and chat all of us catching up. The fact that Niall is not here with us bothers me. We're all eating lunch in his house yet he is not here.

I had just finished my sandwich when the front door opens again and in walks Simon Cowell, Sam our jack ass manager, and that bloke Ron. Behind them in walks the friendly faces of Dr. Winchester, Heather and David. 

The sight of them all in the same place together just makes me nerves and I can feel the tension in the air. 

"I don't think I can do this, you guys will have to..." I manage to say before getting out of my seat and hurrying to the closest bathroom. Little did I know it was occupied.

"Liam? I though I lock the door, sor-...wait are you okay?" Niall asks me getting up from the corner he had been curled up in. I don't get to reply though for I am throwing up in the toilet, "Um should I get somebody... should I help you... or um." I hear him babble, but I don't reply.

I am gagging painfully with tears running down my cheeks. I can hear the sound of one of the boys coming, and Niall moving about.

I feel Harry's familiar touch on my back as I rest my head on the rim of the toilet seat crying.

"Do you want me to leave?" Niall asks as Harry pulls me into his arms rubbing my back. 

"No, you're fine. Stay here Nialler. Things are already getting ugly out there," Harry replies as I snuggle into his arms sobbing. 

"The babies shouldn't be around that *hiccup* they *hiccup* need to be playing *hiccup* not hear that crap," I babble between my hiccups. 

"Melisa took them into the little nursery room. They're fine," he assures me rubbing my back . My head is pounding, but I relax into his lap resting my head there, "Nialler, what has been going on with you?"

"Me? I don't know nothing really. Why? I mean don't you want to be out there?" Niall asks as I watch him from Harry's lap. I now notice for the first time that his cheeks are red from crying and he looks exhausted.

"Well firstly you just got done crying and you look like you slept like shit for months. Secondly I may have spoke to Melisa," Harry replies making Niall jerk his head up.

"What?! What did she tell you?!" he asks looking panicked his blue eyes gone wide.

"She told me she is more of your best friend or a counselor that lives with you than a girlfriend. She also told me about your night terrors," Harry says making me jerk my head, which was a mistake for the swaying and nausea that hits making me feel sick and fall right back into Harry's lap.

"Li, you okay? Should I get Dr. Winchester or Ada? Is there anything I can do for you? Is there anything I can give you maybe a water or a massage or I don't know anything to make you feel better," he babbles looking panicked.

"It's just morning sickness mixed with stress. I'm fine, it'll pass. Thank you though," I laugh looking up and meeting his blue eyes. I reach out taking his hand in mine and giving it a tight squeeze to assure him. His eyes shoot over to Harry looking terrified, but Harry just laughs.

"I'm not a protective hound like Louis and Zayn can be. I mean I am all about Liam's safety and health, I'll flip out on him if he's not drinking enough milk or his orange juice, but you're not life threatening or even paper cut threatening," Harry laughs rubbing my back gently to give me some comfort in my time of illness.

"Ha ha yeah. They're pretty intimidating when they get like that. Hell Zayn was territorial before even finding out Liam was a Carrier. Remember how he would chase us around the stage when we did something to Liam he didn't like," Niall laughs keeping his eyes on my hands as he runs his fingers over mine tracing the tattoos on my hand that are the marking of my marriage to Louis, Zayn and Harry.

"Niall, what do you dream about when you have your night terrors?" I find myself asking out of curiosity and worry.

"Uh you...I mean kind of... sort of... mostly you. I mean not like you doing stuff...s-stuff happening, I worry and stuff," he babbles blushing still keeping his eyes on our hands. 

"You have nightmares of bad things happening to me? Aw Nialler!" I squeak squeezing his hands tightly crying. I have had no idea that Niall cared that much about me.

"Let's get out of here. I think you both could use a nap and you should sleep soundly Niall with Liam in the same house as you," Harry says giving Niall a wink before picking me up in his arms. 

"I can walk," I pout even though my head is spinning.

"And I can kiss Taylor Swift. Am I going to? Nope. Are you going to walk? Nope," Harry replies as Niall opens the door for us and without saying a word to the voices that are yelling at each other over the dining room table we make our way down the hall past the nursery to the last door on the right. Niall opens it and there in the center of the room is a bed big enough to fit like eight people. 

I am laid down in the middle and Harry crawls up beside me wrapping his arms securely around me while kissing my neck lovingly and letting me snuggle up into his body my head on his chest and legs draped over his.

"I'll just..." Niall babbles in the doorway, but Harry just laughs.

"Get over here Nialler. Come snuggle with Liam let yourself get some real sleep for the first time in awhile knowing Liam is safely right beside you," he says motioning for Niall to come over.

"Is that okay with you, Li?" Niall asks pausing by the end of the bed after closing the door behind him to help keep the shouting out.

"Yuppers, come snuggle with me. I've missed my Nialler," I reply holding my one free arm out to him. He smiles taking my hand and crawling into bed with me and Harry, him taking my other side.

"What if Louis and Zayn walk in?" he asks hesitantly. 

"I'm here so they can shove it. Louis and Zayn may have quite some bark, but I'll just bite them and they'll shut up," Harry assures him reaching over to pet Niall's hair making me giggle as I am squished between them.

"You have always have had the funniest little laugh, Li. It's adorable," Niall laughs snuggling in close to me and reaching out to rest his hand on my curved tummy.

"I've missed you Nialler," I whisper pecking his cheek knowing Harry won't care

"Me too, Li," he whispers as he settles back in the pillows this funny smile spreading across his face. It almost looks like he is having some amazing dream the way he is looking over at me. 

With that silly grin on his face I let myself fall asleep.

I however do not miss the two voices that I hear rather they are dream or reality I am not sure, but I hear their words none the less.

"You really do love him."

"I know."


	54. A Final Goodbye

Twins 2 year old!

Elisa 10 months

Pregnancy 3 months

Harry's POV

Zayn and Louis are pissed. They're pissed at Niall and I, but mostly me for allowing Niall to snuggle into bed with Liam and I that night. I do not care that they're mad, let them. Niall has been miserable without us especially Liam. Melissa even said he was depressed and had days where he struggled to eat. Niall struggling to eat! 

Watching him around Liam is adorable. They are both shy and don't really know what to do. They both blush when they brush hands, Niall kisses Liam's cheek or either one of them say something adorable to the other. I don't understand how Zayn or Louis could hate this. It's adorably perfect!

We are back in the recording studio and when Niall shows us a song he wrote that clearly revolves around Liam I thought Louis was going to jump across the table and strangle him, yet it's a song that will be on the album.

We keep our bickering away from Liam and the babies. We are always sure that it is all kept in until Liam is in bed sleeping or in the shower then we all let loose. 

I am always encouraging Niall to flirt and kiss Liam. They both need each other rather Zayn and Louis like it or not. 

Liam's tummy has grown a lot over the past month. He looks like he has swallowed a melon. He is already struggling to do certain things like bending over, but it's just adorable to the rest of us and we're all eager to help him.

"I like the idea of a small birthday instead of a big one," Liam comments as he watches Louis and I hang streamers in celebration of the twins' second birthday.

"Yup it's way easier. Just our parents and older siblings with some friends," Louis agrees making Liam raise an eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed on just our parents. Louis!" Liam pouts as he settles down on the couch a hand on his extended tummy.

"Phone and Daisy were begging. Not to mention Gemma and Doniya. I know Safaa just can't wait to see the twins and Elisa," he replies making Liam groan. Yeah, it wasn't going to be a small birthday party, but I don't think any of us were expecting it to be for it is Louis planning it. 

"I need to get the babies ready. You guys finish decorating," Liam sighs pushing himself back up to his feet a little wobbly with the swelling of his stomach throwing his balance off.

"Come on let me help you," I suggest grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall to the cute nursery Niall had set up.

Jeremiah has climbed out of his crib and is sitting on the floor with a bunch of toys around him that were not out earlier. Luke is watching him with curious eyes as he sits in his crib holding onto the stuffed Mickey Mouse he had insisted on sleeping with. 

"Jeremiah, you silly boy. You just couldn't wait could you?" Liam laughs as he settles down on the floor beside Jeremiah. Thrilled to see his Ama Jeremiah throws his arms around Liam and snuggles into him the best he can with Liam's swollen belly in the way.

"Am! AM!" Luke yells getting to his feet in his crib wanting his Ama's attention as well.

I go over and lift Luke from his crib allowing him freedom to go see his Ama himself. He hurries over launching himself into Liam's arms. 

"Hey there, my silly birthday boys," Liam laughs kissing each of their heads and cheeks, "We've got to get you silly boys dressed so you can go out and see all the people coming to see you. You'll be having presents and cakes," Liam says as I head over to some of the drawers pulling out a pair of jeans and shirt for both the twins. One of the shirts is the character Woody from Toy Story and the other one is Buzz.

Liam laughs at my choice accepting them. He pulls the twins' PJs off tossing them aside. I place the diapers, wipers and baby powder down next to him as I settle on the floor beside him taking a half naked Jeremiah and laying him down on his back. 

I am able to quickly change his diaper after plenty of practice get him up on his feet and pull his clothes on with little hassle. Liam is a little slower with his belly in the way, but he still manages to get Luke all changed and dressed again.

Elisa wakes crying as she realized that her brothers are already up and she is still in her PJs stuck in her crib.

"Sh it's okay sweetheart. Daddy is right here," I tell her as I lift her from her crib kissing her head and giving her a Eskimo kiss. I grab her the Jessie shirt and a pair of brown pants to do with. I get her dressed up and when Liam sees her outfit he falls into a fit of giggles finding the outfit adorable. He manages to get to his feet and takes Elisa into his own arms giving her an Eskimo kiss. We make our way out to the main living area once again with the twins running in front of us giggling and Elisa in Liam's arms. 

"Good morning, Little One. In seems you're having a good day so far," Dr. Winchester greets us a bright smile on his lips.

"Thank you and I am. It's going great, hard to believe the twins are already two, but it's amazing," Liam agrees as he places Elisa in her bouncy seat and settles back down at the table as Zayn is busy cooking some breakfast for all of us.

"Would you all like to do an ultrasound today to see just how many babies are in your Little One's tummy?" Dr. Winchester asks all of us, but specifically addressing Louis, Zayn and I.

"Yes! I wish we could do genders as well,' Louis sighs making us all laugh at his excitement. He practically glows with it knowing that the babies in Liam's tummy are going to be little him.

"Good I have everything set up in your bedroom if you would like to do it after you are all finished eating," Dr. Winchester replies grinning from ear to ear.

"Doctor!" Jeremiah says loudly pointing at Dr. Winchester

"No hurt," Luke pouts holding onto his arm where he had gotten a shot yesterday.

"No shots today, Luke. No more owes. Ama is going to see the doctor," Liam assures the boys even though Luke is the only one that seems upset. Jeremiah just goes back to playing with whatever toys Zayn had thrown on the floor for them and watches Sesame Street.

"Where's Niall?" Liam asks looking around curiously as though expecting Niall to jump out from one of the cabinets at any minute.

"Here!" Niall yells appearing out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel around his waist and dripping wet still.

Liam blushes, but his eyes are still scanning Niall's body with lust. You can visibly see the curve of his arse through the towel and the sexy v shape that begins the to show the descendent down to his Dick.

"Put some clothes on Horan. There are babies here," Zayn snaps picking up on how Liam is looking at Niall right away.

"Okay, be right back!" Niall cheers looking much happier than what he had been when we had first arrived over a month ago.

"How many owners can a Carrier have?" I ask Dr. Winchester curiously getting everybody's attention. I can feel Louis and Zayn's glares into my back and Liam's curiosity.

"Well I'm not really sure. I have heard of seven at the most. The more owners there are the better for it prevents any single owner from getting to controlling. Thinking of another marriage/ownership ceremony for Mr. Horan?" Dr. Winchester asks raising an eyebrow at me a smile on his lips.

"What do you think of adding Niall to our family? Do you think it's a good idea?" Zayn surprises me by asking curiosity in his eyes.

"Isn't he already a part of your family? I personally think it's a wonderful idea for allowing another owner or husband to the circle allows more ideas and safety for Little One and the children. Mr. Horan has more of an innocence and optimism that will bring a certain joy to the family and will help stop the three of you from thinking so negatively. One Direction was five people for a reason," Dr. Winchester replies making me grin in triumph.

Zayn doesn't say anything in reply he just looks thoughtful. Louis scoffs and flips a pancake aggressively and Liam's cheeks flush a pretty pink. 

When Niall returns breakfast is being served, Louis is being pissy, Zayn is quiet, Liam's cheeks are still flushed, the twins are giggling and Dr. Winchester and I are grinning from ear to ear.

I get up from where I am sitting and grab both the boys somehow picking them up and settling them each in chairs with booster seats while Zayn places Elisa in a high chair. 

"Anake!" Luke squeals clapping as Louis serves both the twins pancakes. Zayn gives them some eggs on each of their Lion King plates as well before settling down on the other side of me. 

I eat my own food as well as feeding Elisa. I give her the baby food that has been picked rout for her and little spoonful's of my eggs. Liam and Zayn cut up all the twin's food and helps them eat without making too much of a mess.

"Juice! Juice!" Jeremiah yells banging his sippie cup on the table giggling. 

"Jeremiah, no more. You're giving Papa a headache," Louis orders him making Jeremiah stop and look up at him with wide eyes. He had been enjoying himself nada now his Papa has taken away his fun game. He spends the rest of his breakfast pouting.

After everybody is eating and dishes are put away Dr. Winchester leads the way to the room we have been staying in. Liam lays down on the bed edge of the near the ultrasound machine. The twins crawl up beside their Ama watching curiously as Louis pulls Liam's shirt up exposing his tummy. His belly button is sticking out a little making me want to poke it. Something about the roundness and swelling of his belly making my dick twitch.

"Let us see how many babies are inside you, Little One," Dr. Winchester says smiling at Liam warmly before squirting the cold gel on Liam's lower tummy and begins moving the wand around. Louis is holding onto Liam's hand squeezing it tightly. I keep my hands on Elisa as she sits down on the bed as she too watches what is going on with wide eyes even though she doesn't understand what is going on.

Niall has his chin on my shoulder and is practically bouncing in excitement and Zayn sits on the bed holding onto the twins so they do not go anywhere. Both the twins are holding onto his fingers watching as the wand is moved around and shapes appear on the screen.

Small thudding fills the room bring tears to half our eyes and making the babies giggle. 

"There they are. Well let's see there is one baby, baby number two, baby number three and... that looks like it's it. There are three babies. All three of them look healthy as can be. Congratulations gentlemen," Dr. Winchester announces making us all grin.

"Three? We're having triplets? Oh my God, we're having triplets!" Liam laughs as tears run down his cheeks looking at the little blobs on the screen. Dr. Winchester prints out five different pictures before handing them out to all of us including Niall.

Louis helps Liam clean up his tummy with a towel before kissing him and kissing his stomach.

"Is there anything we should know about with a pregnancy of triplets?" I asks holding onto Elisa as starts to roll around on the very large bed. I make sure she gets nowhere near the edges.

"His stomach is obviously going to get very large. He is going to need all of your help. Morning sickness may also come and go throughout the entire pregnancy. His back and feet are already going to be aching by the time he reaches five months. He is going to need your help and I will have to talk with your management again to let them know this may change a few things. I hope you all have a good rest of your day and happy birthday Jeremiah and Lucas," Dr. Winchester says giving each of the twins' arms a squeeze before heading out the door after turning the machine off and pushing it into the corner of the room.

Liam snuggles with the twins kissing them all over making them both giggle as their Ama celebrates the news of three more members of our bizarre family being n the way.

Liam's POV

We announce the news of there being triplets after the candles of the twins' birthday cakes has been blown out and we are all sitting around eating cake. There are some many hugs and congratulations given to me I am slightly overwhelmed and crying with joy right along with half of them.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Liam's sisters are here," David says making us all go silent. Ruth and Nicola are here making my heart lurch in excitement yet hurt in fear. What if something has happened to my mum?

Ruth and Nicola step into my line of sight and both look happy, but exhausted. They each carry a couple of boxes wrapped in adorable puppy dog wrapping paper.

"Hey," I smile getting to my feet with Louis' help and pull them both into hugs tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey Lili. We've missed you so much and are so excited about the news of more babies on the way," Ruth says kissing my cheek tears in her eyes.

"Mum?" I ask fearing the answer.

"That's one of the reasons we came. Can we take Liam to see our mum? She is getting down to her last hours and she wants to see her son one last time, please," Nicola begs addressing Louis, Zayn and Harry.

"Yes, one of us will have to come with you along with David, but yes," Zayn with no agreements getting to his feet and heading to the closet to get both our jackets. He returns with his own jacket on, my jacket in his hands and my snow boots. 

I let go of my sisters and settle on the couch bending over as I pull my boots on. I keep my hand on my stomach gently as I try to work around it. I manage to pull my boots on, but know in another month or two I won't be able to pull my shoes on by myself. 

Zayn helps me pull my jacket on and zips it up for me giving my stomach a loving rub. I pull my mittens and hat on taking Zayn's hand. All of the lads give me hugs but we don't stay long knowing we have a limited amount of time to see my mum. 

"Leave the babies Liam. You don't want them to see mum like this, she's not looking well at all," Ruth says tears coming to her eyes all of us knowing that this will be more than likely my mum's last night.

"Let's head out then. If it is okay with you I would like Robert to drive. He is very well at handling these slick winter roads," David suggests as I kiss the twins and Elisa good-bye promising to be home by the morning. I kiss my husbands goodbye and give Niall a peck on the cheek before taking Zayn's hand and stepping outside. 

The wind is blowing and the air is freezing. I hold onto Zayn and Ruth's arms for dear life as we make our way down the slick walkway and get into the car. David takes another car and Robert takes the driver's seat of our car with Nicola taking shotgun. I slide in between Ruth and Zayn resting my head on my husband's shoulder letting my eyes close knowing I will not be getting much sleep tonight,

1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d

Pulling into the driveway of my mum's home that I had bought her over a year ago is like approaching an ER doctor to hear about how a loved one is doing you know that's it's going to be bad and it's going to hurt. It's just a matter of how severe and horrible it will be.

Nobody says a word as we make our way inside. Inside I can hear the sound of a heart monitor and the sound of other machinery helping keep my mum alive. I pull my gear off tossing it on the seat by the door and make my way into the room. 

My mum is unrecognizable. She has lost over a hundred pounds, her blonde hair is gone, and her skin is shrunken in. There are bags under her eyes and IVs in her arms. She looks like a shall of the women that had been there through all my dark days. 

Ruth gives me an encouraging nod tears running down her cheeks and Zayn squeezes my hand letting me know it's okay and that he will be here when I am done.

Trembling I step into the room making my way over to her bed. 

"Mu-Mum?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi baby boy," my mum whispers her voice so weak as she takes my hand in hers. She runs her fingers over mine a saddened, tired smile on her lips. 

"Hi momma. I-I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you," I whisper crying.

"I wouldn't want you to see this. You have enough on your plate. You need to care for them babies. Your sisters have showed me videos and pictures of them. They're all so precious and beautiful. I also heard about you being pregnant again, it's pretty visible now, huh?" she asks reaching out with a shaky hand to lay a hand on my stomach.

"It's triplets, mum. I'm having triplets," I laugh tears running down my cheeks as I help her keep her hand on my tummy.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. You're so strong and a great Amara. I love you so much and know that I will never regret having you. My only regret with you is I wish I could have there more," she whispers tears running down her cheeks as she runs her fingers over my knuckles.

"It's okay mum. You've had enough on your plate," I reply using her own words.

"Snuggle with your mum one last time?" she asks holding her arms out to me. I lay down beside her careful of the wires attached to her. I snuggle close to her tears running down my cheeks as she wraps her arms around me for the last time.

I hold onto her crying as I rest my head near hers.

"Thank you, mum, for everything you've done for me. You didn't give up on me when I was born premature and so sick. You went out of your way to guarantee my health by phoning other doctors and giving me my daily injections yourself. You stuck by me when I was being beaten and bullied at school. You held me when I would cry. You helped me through my stages of self hatred and encouraged me to keep going. When I failed the X-Factor judges house and came home sobbing you just held me and assured me there would be a next time. When I tested positive for being Carrier you promised you would help keep me safe and make sure I lived as normal of a life as I possibly could. Thank you mum for being the best mum in the world," I whisper sobbing as he holds me close.

"If I was the best mum in the world I would have divorced your father when you were 15. Those things he said to you were horrible and I should have known right there that he was going to be an asshole to you from there on. I am so sorry sweetheart that he did what he did to you," she whispers tears of remorse running down her cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault mum. You never could have guessed that," I reply holding onto her hand tightly as I begin telling her about all those former memories we have shared, my favorite dinners she would make and how she flipped out on my principle when he hadn't suspended the kids that had beat me behind the school. I tell her about the concerts, the wedding, falling in love with Niall, Zayn and Louis being protective. My time at Donum and anything else I can think of.

My mum closes her eyes holding onto my hand a small smile on her lips.

"My sweet baby boy, promise to stay safe. I'll always love you, sweetheart," she whispers as her eyes come to close and her heart monitor goes off, her chest no longer rising, her heart beat coming taking one last beat before forever ending. 

I break into uncontrollable sobs holding onto her for dear life. 

I hear footsteps coming in and feel Zayn's familiar hands wrapping around me. 

"Come on, babe. They need to take care of your mum. Come lay with me, love," he whispers in my ear detaching me from my mum and helping me to my feet. 

I hold onto him snuggling into him as he helps me out of the room as my sisters come in with some doctors to take care of the body. I am sobbing hard and laid down on a bed. Zayn unzip my jeans helping me take them off before removing my shirt. I pull the blankets up around me snuggling into the pillows. I feel the bed sink in as Zayn crawls in with me wrapping his arms around me saying nothing as he holds and just lets me cry myself to sleep his hands rubbing my back bringing me little comfort in my time of loss of my hero and my mother.


	55. Modest Mistakes

Twins 2 years old

Elisa 9 months

Pregnancy 3 months

Zayn's POV

Driving home from Liam's mum's house is difficult. He has barely said a dozen words to me since we left. He clings to me in the backseat of the car and I run my fingers through his hair trying to sooth him and bring him any comfort to him that I can. 

This morning before we left David had to inform him that he would not be able to attend his mum's funeral for security reasons which resulted in him falling into my arms sobbing.

"Are you doing okay?" I ask him as we near the last half hour of our trip nearing Niall's home.

"Y-Yeah, just feel numb. I just want to go home and see the babies," he replies snuggling into my chest tears falling onto my jacket, but I do not mind. I just rub his back in hopes of bring him some comfort. I kiss the top of his head worrying about his stress levels and the babies that live within him.

When we arrive outside the gates there are paparazzi and fans. Liam grabs my hand fear in his eyes. His free hand goes to his belly as if preparing himself to protect it. 

Robert narrows his eyes and inches forward honking his horn at anybody that dares get in his way. There are taps at the windows, flashes of cameras and tugs at the door handles. Liam whimpers in my arms holding onto me tightly.

"It's okay. They're not going to touch you," I assure him running my hands up and down his arms trying to get him to relax.

Both cars make it through the gates that surround the house and once inside David gets out of the car closing the gates by hand and making sure nobody slips in. 

Once parked Robert and I get out of the car first. I turn to help Liam out of the car next with my body and Robert's shielding him from view of the cameras as he gets out. We make our way to the doors with me holding on tightly to Liam so he doesn't slip.

As soon as the front door is open and we are inside we are rushed. Liam is pulled from my arms and hugged by everybody.

The twins are shouting Am over and over running over eager to see their Ama. 

Liam is eager to hug and kiss everybody tears running down his cheeks as he holds them all close and he is held in their arms. 

"Niall I want you to have sex with me. Now. I don't want to wait," Liam shocks us by saying, but I understand his meaning. He fears losing any of us and without Niall having sex with him or drinking his blood he is not gifted with the immorality leaving him vulnerable in a terrified Liam's eyes.

I expect Louis to protest, but he is silent. There is understanding in his eyes along with tears. He reaches over squeezing Liam's hand. I do not know what Harry, Niall and him discussed but it seems to have done the trick. 

"Are you sure? Liam, I don't want to do anything you're not ready for," Niall says reaching out his hand to him cradling his cheek with a confidence I have not seen before in him around Liam.

"Yes, I can't lose you Niall. You're my husband too...I mean I want you to be. I need you, I can't lose you. I love you," Liam cries holding onto Niall for dear life.

"Okay, calm down. We can do that babe. Let us just put the babies down for their nap and have Heather and Melissa come over," Harry assures him rubbing his back.

"Okay, but can I go to the bedroom, I-I need to lay down. I need to get out of this. I-I want these clothes gone," he says tears running down his cheeks. 

We all understand and Niall and I lead him over to the bedroom holding him close after he kisses the babies farewell for now. 

Liam's POV

I can not lose anybody else. I need to make sure there is no way I can lose my Niall. I lay back on the bed letting Zayn and Niall care for me, taking my clothes off and stroking my skin as they go. 

They pull my sweater up over my head exposing my chest and swollen stomach. Zayn leans in kissing me while Niall slides in between my legs moving his hands up around my stomach kissing it gently trailing down to my waist line. I moan into Zayn's mouth feeling so sensitive as Niall runs his lips down my fingers running through his hair.

I hear the bedroom door open and the sound of footsteps on the floors. I whimper wanting them as well near me, needing to feel those that I love touching my skin. 

My pants disappear leaving me in just my boxers. Niall begins to stroke me through my boxers his finger tips teasing. 

Harry and Louis are kissing each other as Zayn kisses down my neck allowing me full view of them. I whimper reaching my hands out to them wanting them near.

"Do you want us to touch you, Liam? Do you want us to kiss you?" Louis asks as he strokes Harry.

"Louis..." I protest, but any more protest are put to an end by Zayn's lips on mine. Niall pulls my boxers down making me whimper at the cool air on my sensitive skin. The coolness though disappears as Niall's lips surround it. 

My back arches with pleasure and I am panting in Zayn's ear as Niall moves his teeth along my skin making me moan. 

"Do you want us?" Zayn whispers in my ear stoking my hair. 

"P-Please. I want Niall inside me," I babble wanting them now. This is all they need. Zayn turns me on my side, as Niall moves over to position himself near my entrance. Louis takes his place by my crotch, Zayn continues to kiss my lips, neck and face. Harry lays himself down near my face allowing me to stroke him and put him in my mouth as Niall starts to gently enter himself inside of me.

They are gentle and their touches are caring leaving me whimpering wet mess on the sheets by the time they're done. I curl into Harry while Niall wraps himself around me from behind. 

"Do you feel better love?" Louis asks from the other side of Harry peering at me over Harry's shoulder.

"Mmmmhmmm....Niall, you okay?" I ask needing to know that I worked.

"I feel warm and wooly, but couldn't be better," he replies his hand moving across my rounded stomach. 

"AM! AM!!!" I hear Luke crying from outside our room and the sounds of little fist meeting wood. I squirm wanting up to see the other three members of our strange family.

The boys move and start getting dressed as Harry pulls me to my feet. I pull my boxers on followed by a pair of sweatpants not wanting to bother with jeans. I tug on one of Harry's shirts before hurrying over to the door after a quick check to make sure the others are decent before opening it.

"AM!" Luke squeals holing out his arms to me. I bend down picking him up giving him little kisses all over his face before carrying him back to the living room. 

There I find a frantic Heather trying to calm down a crying Elisa and Melissa chasing around a naked Jeremiah.

"What happened?" I ask and my words are enough to make everybody in the room freeze.

"Liam! Oh ignore this, it's just a little chaos. Shouldn't you be resting after everything?" Melissa asks as a bare butt Jeremiah comes running over to me wrapping his arms around my legs.

"Am, wuv oo," Jeremiah says snuggling into my pant leg.

"Love you too Jerebear. Come on let's sit so we can cuddle," I tell him making him let go of me and go marching silly like over to the couch where he crawls onto making me sigh.

"You had better not go potty on that couch mister," Zayn warns him coming over and poking our son's tummy. 

"Ba," he giggles poking Zayn's nose.

"Yeah, you're cute, but you're still wearing a diaper," he laughs heading over to the nursery to grab a diaper for our little nudist.

Elisa holds her little hands out to me wanting to be held by me. I sit Luke on the couch and reach out grabbing my little girl. Once in my arms she stops crying and snuggles into me like nothing had ever been wrong. 

"Ugh she just wanted her Ama. She is defiantly an Ama girl," Heather laughs.

"Knock knock we have much to discuss," Simon says entering our home with a furious David following close behind him. By the looks of it David is debating on how he is going to kill Simon.

"Do we really have to do this right now, Simon? Liam just lost him mum and we all just want to spend some time together as a family," Harry says entering the room with his eyes narrowed.

"Why is that naked?" Sam asks from behind Simon pointing at Jeremiah with a disgusted look. I pull Jeremiah close wishing Zayn would hurry up with that diaper.

"It's a he obviously. Do not call my son a that or I'll have Robert kick your sorry arse and something tells me he would be more than happy too," Louis says crossing his arms over his chest giving Sam a dirty look and Robert stands in the kitchen looking like a big pissed off hulk.

"Whatever we need to start working out the details of the tour and some media things. The world is hungry to know about the Carrier's life," Sam grins settling down at our dining room table like he owns the house. Simon has a little more manners but he settles down as well not all that interested in our protest.

Zayn takes Jeremiah putting a diaper back on him before moving his way over to the table. Jeremiah snuggles into me as well Luke. It is as though they sense that there is something wrong. 

"If you want to go to the nursery with the babies then go ahead, Li," Louis says squeezing my shoulder tightly before taking his place at the table as well. Harry sits with them as well, but Niall sits beside me peering over the couch watching, but holding onto the babies as well. 

"Let's begin with media. They're getting hungry so we've scheduled an interview with Ellen DeGeneres for next month. We are also working with one of the top photographers to organize a pregnancy photo shoot with Liam and the babies. I also would like to see about a family photo shoot," Simon says making my eyes go wide. They already want me doing these things along with recording an album and going on tour. Don't they realize I just lost my mum? Don't they realize I am pregnant with triplets.

"We should also do a reality show. People will love to be inside on the Carrier lifestyle. The dangers and the lovely family moments. Think about all the money we... I mean I... I meant you could make. Maybe move to a home in California where we can have lots of paparazzi and excitement... I mean you'll be closer to so many producers and things," Sam says making my jaw drop. There is no way in hell we're doing a reality show.

"Okay I'll listen to Simon, but this jack ass needs to fuck off. We are not doing a reality show end of story and we will not move to California things are too shaky out there in the west. We will not put our family at risk. Especially if you make it sound like there will be paparazzi popping out of bushes and hired people to attack us or some shit. This all maybe some profit to you, but to us it is our family," Louis snaps glaring angrily at Sam.

"To be honest we haven't trusted anything Modest has to say or suggest since we discovered that Liam is a Carrier. We're all sick of you people treating us all like some profit. You all have been homophobic, racist, selfish, prejudice, bastards that do not give rats arse about any of us or our safety. So honestly if I had it my way none of us would be having any insolvent with any of you bastards, but we can't do that. So we will be sticking to think that will agree to and the rules we had given to you the last time you were here," Zayn snaps anger distaste in his voice.

"I agree. Anything that will put Liam or the babies at ANY risk will be pushed off the board. Our family comes before any profits or music. Which is something I suppose some of you may not understand," Harry says surprising me with the hatred in his voice.

I snuggle into Niall feeling lost and scared. I hold Elisa close while the twins go back to playing under my careful vision. Both Melissa and Heather look on edge. Heather seems to be pondering on how she can dispose of Sam's body without ever being caught.

Niall rubs my stomach absently his eyes narrowed as he watches the little meeting happen. 

Curious Jeremiah toddles into the dining room to see what Papa, Baba and Daddy are doing. I immediately try to get to my feet not wanting my son anywhere near them men out there, but my stomach and Elisa stops me from moving very fast. Niall had just untangled himself from me, but it was too late. Sam has spotted my baby.

"Hello there little one. What's your name?" Sam asks lifting my son up off the floor making my heart lurch.

"Jere," Jeremiah whispers his brown eyes wide as he looks at this strange man in front of him.

"That's a weird name. Who is your daddy? The dark skin man?" Sam asks making me rage inside. How dare he say that to my son and he knows who Jeremiah's dad is. His skin is just as dark as Zayn's. 

"No," is all Jeremiah says and he squirms in Sam's arms wanting down. 

"Well you're a rude little thing. It's not nice to be nasty to people like me," Sam says holding my son out like he is some kind of toy. This scares Jeremiah and he starts crying wanting down NOW.

"Put him down, now," Zayn snaps getting to his feet his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm not hurting it. I am just talking to it, calm down," Sam rolls his eyes, but he has made a mistake both Harry and Louis are getting to their feet as well. David and Robert are stepping closer to him ready to take him out.

Jeremiah starts coughing from all the screaming and ends up spitting up a little in accident. This disgusts Sam making him drop Jeremiah like a hot potato. 

"Fucking twerp! Nasty thing," he yells stepping back and kicking out hitting my screaming son. I don't hesitate I hand Elisa to Niall and hurry over to my son's side kneeling down beside him shielding him from Sam's kicking feet. Sam kicks out again in disgust making contact with my back. I gasp out in pain, but I don't waver. I hold my sobbing son rubbing his back not wanting to move him in case he got hit in the head.

I hear crashing from behind me and I make my way slowly across the floor lifting Jeremiah carefully and holding him to my chest.

"Touch my husband or son like that again, you bastard," I hear Zayn snap as I feel people rushing over to Jeremiah and I. 

"Liam, are you in any pain. Is there any marks on Jeremiah anywhere?" Harry asks getting down beside me his hand on my back. 

"I don't know. I feel okay right now. Call Dr. Winchester," I reply still keeping my body around my son protectively. 

"Already did, just relax. Can I see Jeremiah?" Harry asks me rubbing my back as he kneels down beside me his green eyes wide with worry.

He lowers himself down beside me as I feel another pair of hands pulling me back. I look up to see Niall and I relax into him putting a hand on my sore back. My other hand stays on my Jeremiah. Harry looks over him carefully, there is a bruise forming on my poor son's back making me gasp out loud. 

"Get them to your room. He'll be able to examine them better there," Heather says kneeling down beside us. Harry nods in understanding and lets Niall take my sobbing baby into his arms carrying him to our room. Harry sweeps me up in his arms holding me close.

Luke is crying saying "jere and Am," over and over again. Elisa is screaming bloody murder, but the rest of the room is deadly silent.

"Harry, the babies get Luke and Elisa. I don't them out there. Not with that monster," I cry holding tightly onto Harry.

Melissa and Heather follow behind us with Luke and Elisa in their arms. They close the bedroom door behind us keeping that chaos out.

Harry lays me down gently on the bed with new clean sheets. Jeremiah is laying beside me still crying and whimpering. My poor little baby. I reach out stroking his brown hair gently as his big brown eyes look back at me looking so confused and broken.

Not even five minutes later Dr. Winchester is running into the room. 

"Dear lord, Little One. I can't believe that monster. How is little Jeremiah? We'll take a look at him first. Melissa could you start an ultrasound on Little One?" Dr. Winchester asks hurrying over to Jeremiah's side and gently begins to tend to him fury in his eyes.

Harry stays by our side and rolls my shirt up for me as Melissa preps the machine. My back is hurting and I am feeling nausas. Unable to help myself I throw up on the floor, and nobody makes a sound of protest. All I have is Harry rubbing my back and Niall stroking my hair whispering assuring things to me well he watches Jeremiah be cared for. 

"I feel horrible," I whimper as Melissa puts the gel on my stomach. She moves the wand around urgently her eyes narrowed with concern. The steady beating of my babies' heartbeats assure me though that they are okay at least.

"How is Jeremiah looking?" Harry asks beside me as watches.

"He's looking okay. Some bruising but from what I can tell no internal damage. He's going to be okay and he'll have to be monitored tonight, but he should be fine. How is our Little One looking?" Dr. Winchester assures us as he moves over to see the monitor.

"You do not need to worry for the triplets, they will not ever be harmed inside their Amara. It's Little One we should be worrying about..." Dr. Winchester assures us as he watches the screen.

"Doctor this doesn't look right. It looks like his body is..." Melissa says, but Dr. Winchester cuts her off.

"Protecting the little ones. His body is gong into defense mode. The stress of everything happening in the past 24 hours too much. This is going to be draining on him. He's going to get sick, feel faint and drained. Just let him rest though, he should be fine. In a week or two he'll be back to normal. For now they all need rest. If it is okay with you Mr. Styles and Mr. Horan I would like to stay in your home tonight to monitor him and Jeremiah," Dr. Winchester proposes as Melissa cleans up my stomach pulling my shirt back down and the blankets up around me. 

"Sounds great to me. Heather help me move the babies' cribs in here with us," Harry says getting to his feet kissing for forehead.

By the time night time has come the babies are in their cribs in our room, David and Robert are sleeping in the living room, Dr. Winchester is in the guest room, and the lads are in our bed curled up around me in a protective manner hands on my stomach, in my hair and on my back. One of them waking if I even just shift position. 

Modest will find that getting what they want will be much more difficult that what they are use to.


	56. Beginning Great & Ending Bad

Twins 2 years 1 month

Elisa 10 months

Pregnancy 4 months

Liam's POV

Modest has not wavered. They are still riding us, wanting us to do things and pushing us to finish up the album. I am exhausted and wishing that One Direction was actually over for then I could rest and focus on my babies. 

They have flown us out to LA for the interview with Ellen and a photo shoot. None of which I am looking forward to. I feel so drained and exhausted I don't know how I'm going to make it through the interview with Ellen let alone a photo shoot as well. Our flight may have been private, but that has not stopped the babies from being a hassle. Luke HATES flying. He did not like the feeling of his ears popping and was being fussy the entire flight. Jeremiah constantly wanted to be on the go, running about and exploring. Elisa is sweetheart and behaved most of the way. She just did some toddling around with the help of her daddy. 

We have decided to stay at Harry's LA home not wanting to bother with a hotel, but we don't get to stay long for we are soon hurrying off to the interview with Ellen.

The babies come along for none of us want to leave them behind and we want to include them in the interview for if there is any talk show that the babies will be involved in it will most defiantly be Ellen.

"Tree?" Luke asks me pointing out the window at a palm tree looking confused.

"Yeah, it's a tree, baby. It's a palm tree," I tell him pointing out the window at the palm trees we go by as he watches them with fascination. 

"Et r go! Et r go!" Jeremiah sings along with the song Let It Go singing it like he is a little pop star.

"Are you going to be a singer too, Jere? Just like Baba and Am?" Zayn asks our son from his seat.

"Ya!" Jeremiah agrees giggling and clapping his hands, he freezes though tears forming in his eyes when he moves too quickly hurting his still bruised back.

"Sh it's okay Jere Bear. Ama's, right here," I try to assure him sliding my hand between his back and the car seat rubbing where I know he is hurting.

"Am. Ow, ow..." he continues to cry whimpering. I want to just take him out of his seat and pull him into my arms, but I don't dare. Instead I just stroke his hair and give him plenty of Ama kisses to make him feel all better.

"I'm going to kill that bastard the next time I see him," Zayn hisses his eyes narrowed dangerously. The anger at Sam and Modest is still high. Not a single one of us can get over what Sam had done. There has been no apology from Sam or Modest. Not even Simon has apologized, which hurts the most for he has always had our backs or so we thought. 

When we pull into Ellen's studio I immediately notice the large crowd gathered outside. Some of the crowd is our loyal fans, then there is the nosy paparazzi with their flashing cameras and then there is the third group.

The third group holds signs up in the air and are shouting. They wear crosses on the back of their matching t-shirts and not a single one of them are smiling they all look rather angry. 

"Not these morons again," David groans his eyes narrowing at the sight of the protesters. 

"Who are they? " I ask as he manuvers the car parking it.

"They call them selves God's Avengers. They're a group that hates the LGBT community and are very much so anti Carrier. Why they call themselves God's Avengers I'm not sure for the God I pray to and the bible I read there is no mentions of hating on a parucular group of people in fact i think he says that we should love all of his creations, but hey I might have read it wrong," David says his eyes narrowed at the group of people outside.

"They're hateful, cruel people that are just using religion to excuse the things they do. These are the type of people that give religion a bad name," Zayn agrees looking at the group in disgust. 

"Amen," David replies his southern accent coming out full swing. 

"Liam, we should warn you. These people see Carrier's and their children as a mistake, freaks and Devil's spawn. Do not listen to them," Harry tells me giving my knee a squeeze.

"Liam, I know you want to meet fans and sign some things, but not now. You and the babies head straight in. I don't want to risk your safety," Louis orders me making me sigh. These are the days that I hate bring a Carrier.

I nod in agreement knowing I have no choice anyway. 

With us being parked I turn to my teary eyed hurting oldest. 

"Hey there Jere Bear, Ama's going to take you out and make you feel all better," I promise him as I unbuckle him from his carseat.

"Am," he whimpers holding out his hands to me after I get his buckle undone. I pull him from his seat giving him plenty of kisses on his face and back. Trying to help him feel better with Ama's magical kisses and in truth there is some magic to my kisses for they may not be able to heal him, but I do use a little bit of my healing abilities to take away some of his pain. My hubbys so not know this nor do I want them to knowing that they will just flip out and tell me not to do it anymore. So its my little secret for now.

"Liam, let us take them in. I don't want you carrying them. Your belly is already too swollen for you to be carrying them. You need to focus of getting yourself and three of our babies inside safely. We'll take care of the other three," Harry instructs me giving my already large belly a rub.

I nod in agreement letting them come over and get the babies out of their seats.

Zayn takes Jeremiah, Harry takes Elisa and Niall takes Luke. Louis grabs the baby bag from between my feet and takes my hand helping me from the car. I hold onto his hand preparing myself for what I am about to face. David, and Paul lead the way ready to defend us against anybody that dares try to hurt us, Paddy and Daniel stick near us keeping us watching us carefully to stop anything from happening, and Robert follows behind making sure nobody follows us in or tries anything on us from behind.

"Take your demon and go back to wherever you came from!"

"We don't want you contaminating our children's minds!" 

"It's a mutant! A freak! Something unnatural and needs to be deposed of!" the "God's Avengers" members yell at me well waving their sighs around that echo their words.

"Ignore them! We love you guys!"

"You're kids are so adorable!"

" Your baby bump is so cute, Liam!"

"Carriers are gifts not freaks!" the fans scream back giving us all smiles and loving looks at us as they coo at my kids.

"Liam, let us see the bump!"

"Niall, are you going to marry Liam as well?"

"Is it true those marks on Liam's skin mean ownership?"

"Is Liam your sex slave?" The papas all scream at us snapping our pictures and shoving their cameras in our faces. Luke is screaming the amount of people and all the chaos scaring him. 

Some go too far and reach out to us touching our skin, pulling at our clothes. Paul and Daniel are quick to slap their hands away. Louis pulls me close his hand wrapping around my stomach protecting our babies the best he can. 

By the time are inside the studio Luke is screaming, Elisa is freaking out and Jeremiah is crying saying ow ow ow over and over again. I am feeling nauseous and Niall looks borderline panic attack. 

Louis helps me settle on the couch in the dressing room holding me close. I hold my arms out for Luke knowing I will be the only one that will be to calm him down. I hold my son as close my belly will allow rubbing his back trying to get him to calm down. 

Harry tickles, and kisses Elisa helping her calm down. He whispers sweat silly things to her making her giggle. 

Zayn lays a blanket out on the couch beside me and places a crying Jeremiah down on it before taking our son's jeans off so he can unbutton the shirt that buttons at Jeremiah's crotch. He lays him down on his belly so he can see his back. 

His skin on the side of his back is still black and blue turning a little yellow as it heals. I reach out to Jeremiah stroking his hair as well as holding Luke close. 

"Don't touch his back, Liam. I know what you want to do, but you can't. Just focus on comforting Luke," Zayn warns me removing my hand from Jeremiah. I meet his eyes pleading with him, it's just a bruise, it won't hurt me, "Liam, I said no and I mean it. Don't try or I will make sure there will be punishment to follow."

I sigh knowing he will keep his word and punish me if I fight him on this. I focus on Luke instead kissing his head and trying to calm him down. I kiss his face and blow raspberries in his tummy. He giggles at me as I sit him down on my lap. He leans against my stomach making me feel uncomfortable. The pressure from the outside and on the inside is making me hurt.

"Luke, come sit on Papa's lap. You're hurting Ama and the babies in his tummy," Louis reminds Luke as he has Luke crawl over to his lap instead of mine. Luke snuggles in to Louis' lap but holds my hand playing with my finger. 

I watch Zayn gently massage baby lotion into Jeremiah's back calming our son down. 

Niall settles on the other side of me wrapping an arm around me letting me snuggle into him as we wait for us to go on stage for the interview.

We watch the show from off to the side and I can spot fans in the crowd anxiously waiting for us to come out. Ellen is making the entire crowd laugh making me happy to have Ellen interview us. I could not think of anybody better for I know she will treat us like anybody else and would never be rude to me or my kids that I hope to bring out after a couple of minutes.

A stage hand gives us a signal that after this break we will be heading out to the stage. Niall helps me up off the couch wrapping an arm around my waist well I give quick kisses to my three babies assuring them that Ama will be right back. Luke pouts at this demanding to be picked up by me, but I just give him one last kiss before going over to the edge of the stage waiting for our signal. 

"May we welcome to my show the most popular band in the world One Direction," Ellen announces making the audience go wild with screams. Louis holds onto my hand leading the way waving at the crowd. Harry waves and gives them his cheeky smile while Niall just waves and gives them his shy smile. 

"Welcome to the show boys! It's been far too long. This has been Liam's first public appearance since the announcement of his third pregnancy and the first interview for...a long time. What has been happening with you boys? Can we expect another album soon?" Ellen asks directing her question at any of us and I am relieved that she does not begin the interview with asking a question about me being a Carrier.

"Yes, we just wrapped up a new album a week ago and it should be released sometime next month," Harry replies always taking care of the advertising thing. In my opinion there is just something about his eyes and that smile that prevents you from saying no.

"What can we expect on it? Rapping? Metal? Folk? Country?" Ellen asks making us all laugh there is no way any of that stuff will really come from us. 

"It's more slowed down and personal. We have written a lot of things about us and how our relationships have changed. We have things about some of our struggles and fears. We have a lot about our kids, being the proud parents that we are," Louis beams and also wrapping an arm around me pulling me in close to him his hand on my tummy,

"You have three kids now? Two sons and a daughter?" Ellen asks making me smile. She is probably one of the few interviewers that actually know how many kids we have.

"Yeah, they're backstage chilling with their Baba, Zayn," I reply with a silly smile that always comes across my face when I think of my babies.

"What are they doing back there? Bring them out here!" Ellen says making the crowd cheer and just go crazy. 

I watch Zayn kneel down beside the boys talking to them and pointing at us. Jeremiah gets it right away and comes running out as fast as his little legs will carry him. He heads over to Niall putting his tiny hands on Niall's knees trying to pull himself up onto his lap. Niall laughs reaching down and pulling my oldest up so that he can sit comfortably on his lap.

Luke looks a lot more hesitant. He stays by his Baba holding his hand and looking wide eyed at us or really all the people. I give him my best reassuring smile and motion for him to come over. He gives me his silly little lopsided grin and lets his Baba's hand go. He slowly starts toddling over to me grinning when I open my arms up to him making him go a little faster. He stumbles into my arms, but gets there none the less. I pull him up in my lap. I settle him on the side careful to let him lean up against my belly knowing how the lads will react. 

He looks up at me with curious eyes and snuggles in close to me so that his hands are resting on my baby bump and his head is almost using it as a pillow.

Zayn comes out carrying Elisa much to the crowd's joy. They scream and coo at them making me smile in pride. Yup my husband and daughter are adorable. 

Zayn places her down in Harry's lap for her to snuggle with her beloved Daddy. This makes the crowd aw as she snuggles with him for they look so much alike it's ridiculous. 

"Dada," she babbles grabbing at Harry's face wanting a kiss. He leans in giving he a big Eskimo kiss and a peck on the cheek making her giggle. In my time of watching them I didn't notice Zayn disappearing back into the darkness of backstage. This makes me sad for we are a family and he should be here too, but this isn't about family this is about One Direction and Modest would be very upset if Zayn had any glory on their time. 

"How old are they all? I know the twins have to be two years at least and Elisa was born on the night of the award show massacre so she must be almost a year, correct?" Ellen asks cooing at Elisa as she climbs off of Harry's lap moving along the couch with the aid of our knees.

"The Jeremiah and Luke turned two just last month and Elisa is ten months," Harry replies watching as our daughter makes her way over to Ellen. Elisa leaves the couch and starts to topple over as she nears Ellen, but Ellen is quick to lend her a hand making Elisa smile her silly little smile that is starting to look more and more like her daddy's with those little dimples showing. 

Ellen keeps holding Elisa's hands as she bounces a little making her look like she is dancing and is doing silly little things like randomly sitting down then getting back up and making silly little faces getting baby slobber all over and Ellen.

"Now there is another baby on the way correct?" Ellen asks motioning to my visibly swollen four month belly.

"Yup, but not just one. There's three little ones," Louis beams rubbing the side of my tummy where our babies are growing. 

"Triplets? Wow! You boys will have your hands full," she agree making us all make sounds of agreement. 

The rest of the interview goes on without a hitch. The crowd is lovely, Ellen is amazing, the babies are behaved, I don't feel sick and it all feels too good to be true.

We are back stage getting ready to go when it happens.

In the dressing room Louis is finishing up changing Luke's diaper, Zayn is getting Jeremiah's shoes and jacket back on and Niall is rocking a fast asleep Elisa as we wait for the car to be pulled up closer to the door/

I am finishing up in the bathroom with a chill Harry by my side when I hear the ominous sound of a door slamming the loud sound echoing through out the studio.

"What the hell? They're on air. No stagehand would have done that," Harry whispers to me alarm in his eyes as he looks up from his phone.

"The babies! We have to get out there! I don't want anything happening to them," I babble worriedly already heading to the door, but Harry grabs me pulling me back into his arms.

"Not yet, let me peak out first. Remember that they are in the dressing room the boys will know to lock the door if anything weird might be going on. I'm going to peak out now I want you to stay behind me near the stalls," Harry orders me and I am quick to obey. I keep my hands on his waist as he peeks out the door opening it a slit.

I don't move a muscle and just hold onto him silently hoping that my babies and husbands are okay.

"Shit, it's three of those crazy protesters. Two of them have small guns and the other has a rather large blade, a machete maybe. Whatever it is we're staying in here," Harry hisses to me closing the bathroom door again and sliding the deadbolt into place. 

He grabs me around the waist pulling me to one of the middle bathroom stalls where he has me settle on the floor with him holding me close as he locks this door as well. I watch him pull his cell phone out and send text to the lads warning them with also an alarming text to our guards.

"Let me see your bracelet," he whispers taking my arm into his hand for him to see the shiny silver Donum bracelet that tracks my every movement. I watch in fascination as he pulls off a necklace around his neck and inserts this tiny key charm thing into one of the holes in the bracelet. It opens up a secret locket revealing three tiny buttons. Using his key charm he pressed the one farthest to the right making the tracer light on my bracelet flash on and off before closing the locket back up again and putting the necklace back over his head hiding the key beneath the fabric of his shirt.

"What did you do?" I ask as I snuggle into him trembling in fear and worry.

"It's an alarm. It sends a message to every Donum worker, our security, all of the lads and our medical team saying that you are in danger," he explains to me keeping his voice low so nobody can hear us outside. 

As if echoing his words his own phone buzzes vibrating violently in his pocket, but it does not make any noise. I watch him curiously as he pulls out his phone and shows me this red alarm screen that has my picture on it. 

I watch him stop the alarm and type in a message under his name.

Liam's with me. Stuck in bathroom. Door is locked. Have seen that three are armed outside. Neither of us are harmed.

He types out on his phone before sending it to a large group message that is on this alarm/security app.

Louis: N, Z and I are in the dressing room w/ babies. All of us r safe. Door is locked hiding in closet. 

Louis' messages allows me to sigh in relief knowing that they are all okay.

Robert: Out by Emergency Exit. Ready for quick escape. Armed and police contacted.

"That means when we get out of here we run straight for the Emergency Exit doors. He's there and will have us out of here in seconds," Harry whispers to me as we both watch the rest of our group respond. 

David: N, Z, & Lou there is an exit outside in the dressing room. Pad is waiting w/ car. Get u & babes out safe. Haz I'm near about 3 yds. Away. I'll get u & Li out safe w/ Paul's help. Keep Li calm. 15 mins tops.

"David and Paul will get us out of here in 15 minutes. How, I'm not sure, but they will get us out. The babies and the others are heading out now safe and sound," Harry assures me as he rubs my back trying to get me to calm down a little.

"O-Okay, everything will be okay," I manage to say as I take deep breaths trying to calm my racing nerves.

D. Winchester: Medical van on stand by block away.

Daniel: Found safe way out 4 Li and Haz. Can get them now.

David: Go for it. They're here for Li. The sooner he's out the better. Paul & I keep them distracted.

Daniel: OK. Haz coming in through air vent in handicap stall. Plz open it 4 me.

Harry: Will do.

Harry gets up off the floor grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him as he heads out of the stall to the handicap one. I keep my arm wrapped around his waist snuggling into him from behind as he unscrews the screws in the vent with a screwdriver that a grinning Daniel hands him. It's rather strange to see Daniel's face through the air vent it is slightly terrifying to think that people can actually fit in these things.

A sudden banging on the door makes Harry almost drop the screwdriver in shock, but he luckily grabs it in the nick of time and keep working on the screws.

"Open this ducking door freak or we'll start shooting the innocents out here!" I hear a muffled voice yell through the door making my chest ache. I can't let innocent people die for me. I start to move towards the door, but Harry is quick to grab me pulling me close.

"You can't! You're more valuable and there are three lives in you counting on you. Stay here!" he hisses in my ear as the air vent screen falls to the floor.

"We have to! They'll start killing all those people out there that have families too! How do you know they won't kill a child or a pregnant women?!" I ask him my heart racing in fear, tears blurring my eyes, my knees shaking and nausea hitting me like a tidal wave.

"I'm so sorry for this, Liam," is all Harry says before pressing some button on that alarm app making me confused. What the hell is he talking about?

Just when I am about to snap at him I feel something pierce my skin. It's like the bracelet suddenly grew a spike or something. 

As soon as that spike pierces my skin this warm sensation fills goes up my arm, down to the pit of my tummy where my babies grow, to my groin, to my knees that buckle from beneath me and to the top of my head making my vision blur.

Dark spots fill my vision and Harry's hands are wrapped around me as I feel myself be lifted upwards.

I slip into unconsciousness as I am resting on my back in that cool silver tunnel.


	57. Long Night

Twins 2 years 1 month

Elisa 10 months

Pregnancy 4 months

Liam's POV 

"It's all over the news already. The media is going nuts with the God Avengers crap and they're talking about the bracelet," Louis' angered words stir me from my sleep. His raised tone of voice worrying me, what could possibly have him this upset?

"W-What's going on?" I stutter out as I open my eyes and blink a couple times trying to clear my vision. I am laying in bed at Harry's LA home the blankets wrapped around me. The room is darkened alerting me that it is evening or night.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Niall asks coming over to sit on the bed moving his fingers along my arm. 

"My back feels a little weird and I'm a little drained. What is going on and who's talking about bracelets and how did we get out of that studio?" I ask the moments after the actual interview kind of a blur.

"Daniel and I slid you out on your back through the air vents. It went great, except your back may be a little scraped up and bruised. The babies are all okay and so are you, that was our only concerns really. When you had struggled against me wanting to open the bathroom door I did press the um... panic button on the Donum security app. It activated a device in your bracelet that would administer a drug into your system through needle to make you go asleep. It's just to allow us to take control of you if you are being a hazard to yourself. When you fell unconscious Daniel and I were able to get you out of there safely. Dr. Winchester did a quick check up on you before letting us take you home to rest," Harry explains to me sitting down beside me on the bed taking my hand in his.

"Y-You drugged me though this bracelet?" I ask shocked pulling my hand out of Harry's and busily messing with the bracelet trying to get it off. I do not want something on me that allows people to drug me with just a press of button and without my permission.

"Liam, stop. It's not coming off. It's there for your safety. We would never use the drug if we didn't think we absolutely needed it. It is for your safety and our family's," Zayn calmly tells me taking my hand and stopping me from trying to get the bracelet off.

"If Harry had let you go out that door you would have put yourself and our babies at great risk. You don't know what those people would have done to you. They could have cut our babies right out of your womb, they could have sold you off in some slave trade, they could have forced you into some miracle healing side show or beaten you or done some exorcisms," Louis says looking furious and worried.

I move my hand over my bump tears running down my face. I never wanted my babies to get hurt or for me to go live some horrible life I just didn't want anybody else to get hurt because of me. Sitting here now snuggled into bed with my family I am feeling the pressure of my consequences. I would have left Jeremiah, Luke and Elisa without their Ama and put the babies in my tummy at great risk. 

"It's okay, Liam, I know you just have a big heart and sometimes don't think everything through all the way. I'm not mad you lovely. I just want you to understand why we use the bracelet in that way," Harry says running his fingers through my hair gently helping me relax once again in my pillow.

"Ugh, my back," I groan as I a sharp pain shoots through the side of my back. I sit up whimpering from the pull of the aching muscles. 

"Here sit up a little more so I can see," Niall instructs and I obey letting him pull my t-shirt up.

"Oh crap you're going to be aching for awhile Li. It's bruising pretty badly," Zayn comments as I feel the warm touch of his fingers as they trace along some of my more tender spots.

"Love, I'm so sorry," Harry apologizes as I get to my feet with Zayn and Louis' aid walking over to the mirror. I lift my shirt up again with my back being on full display. There in the mirror I see bruises covering my back all the way from my waist line to my shoulders. There are also a few minor scratches, but nothing horrible.

"It wasn't your fault. You got the babies and I out safely that is all that matters... The babies are safe right?" I ask placing a hand on my stomach the thought of them not being okay terrifying me. 

"They're fine. Perfectly healthy," Louis assures me coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me placing his hands on my stomach.

"Let's get you sitting or laying down so we can put some ice on your back. Dr. Winchester said you need to take it easy the next couple of days," Niall reminds us taking my hand moving me back to the bed.

"What about the twins and Elisa?" I ask sitting up in bed while the boys help me get situated several I've packs on my body one on my shoulder and the other on my lower back. 

"Tucked safely away in bed. It's a little after 11 another half hour and midnight will be here," Zayn replies sitting at the edge of the bed pulling his knees up to his chest as he watches me.

'Can I have something to eat? I'm really hungry," I ask as my stomach gurgles wanting food.

"One late night snack coming right up!"

Zayn's POV

I follow Harry out into the kitchen watching him make Liam some tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. He is rather quiet and has this distraught look on his face. He looks torn between breaking all the dishes in the cabinet and breaking down sobbing.

"It wasn't your fault, you did what you had to do," I voice aloud knowing that he is still kicking himself for having to use that drug on Liam. 

"Doesn't matter, it didn't make it right. We should have told him about everything that bracelet does... Before this all happened we promised him that we would fight to have him keep his freedom yet he were are three years later using him and taking all his rights away. We make every decision for him and if it isn't us controlling him it's Donum or management. Doesn't it make us horrible people to promise him one thing and do the other?" he asks me looking up at me with tears in his emerald eyes.

"I don't think we can help it. Carriers are always going to be owned property. The only thing we can do is make sure we are proper owners to Liam and keep him safe. Maybe we should have explained everything about the bracelet before hand, but he still would have feared it for it's not the bracelet that he fears. It's what it represents, the lack of control he has in his life," I try to assure him by giving him a piece of reality.

"So you're basically saying Carriers are owned and used, and it's always what has been done so it makes it okay?" he asks whirling on me narrowing his eyes dangerously at me.

"What do you want me to do, Harry? Changes centuries of history? Of culture? Who would even listen to a gay Muslim kid that quit the biggest boy band in the world? NOBODY! I have never exactly been the most influential member of the band in case you haven't noticed. People like me don't get a bunch of people following them and if they do then I must be a terrorist or creating some cult," I snap getting angry as I recall the horrible racist comments my family has gotten online and in public, "You don't get it. Your a loved celebrity that apologizes to dogs!"

"People are changing their opinions towards the Islamic community, slowly maybe, but it is changing. More and more people are talking about it. If we can just get people talking about Carriers then we have done our part. Making up excuses has never changed anything. For the first time there is a Carrier in the spotlight as well as his husbands. We should take this chance make people aware of the Carrier life and the horrors they go through," Harry says a flame of hope lighting in his eyes.

"Harry, people are talking about it and it's not good! The View trash talked the bracelet, the late night shows are cracking jokes about Carriers, comedy cartoons are having a blast with smearing our names. Haven't you seen the episode that features Liam in chains on a wall well our cartoon selves fuck him and drag him around on a leash? Look at the groups like God's Avengers! They make out it seem like churches are talking about it as well and based on what I see that's not going well either! Plus, the world has other minorities that need help and rights as well. Like immigrants, Muslims, Black rights, LGBT rights and women getting equal pay! There is a lot going wrong in the world and Carriers being mistreated is a minor one to everybody because there are how many Carriers 10,000 tops? People aren't worries about a 10,000 minority group. Most people only have to think of Carriers when they or their sons are sent in for their mandatory when they go in for the Carrier test when they're 15. Which 98% of the time is negative and then people go on with their lives not having a second thought of Carriers. So Carriers are of no importance to most of the world," I snap in anger and the look in Harry's eyes makes me freeze. He looks so stunned, furious and hurt. Did I really just say that? 

"Carriers may not be important to most of the world, but to me they ARE the world. If I even hear something like that out of your mouth again I won't hesitate to punch you and tell the rest of the boys," Harry snaps at me giving me a look he has never given me before. It's a look of hate and one he wears ever so rarely.

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just venting and getting upset. I'm frustrated that the world doesn't care like we do. I wish they did for they push anything that concerns them to the side. I did not mean that Carriers aren't important. Hell in my mind Carriers are valuable, loveable people that need to be protected and cared for. They help give life, making strong, healthy and beautiful babies. There are those that can do amazing things like Liam being able to heal. Then there is the fact that very few are able to give the gift of forever to their loved ones and that is truly magical. Please understand I-I didn't mean it to put down Carriers. I'm just as upset as you... I-I love him and I don't know how to make it better for him," I reply letting my walls shatter to pieces as I break down sobbing. Full blown sobbing, something I have not done in a VERY lone time. 

"Zee...shit, I-I didn't mean to yell at you. We were both upset and being ass holes. Me a defensive one and you a lost, terrified one," Harry says tears running down his cheeks as well he pulls me into a hug. I can't help myself and wrap my arms around him as well holding him close as we both break the stressful events hitting us like a tidal wave with no warning. 

"How's that meal... hey what's going on? Are you two okay?" Niall's voice startles us out of our embrace.

"Y-Yeah sorry, Liam must be getting pretty hungry. We just had been talking and got all worked up," Harry chuckles wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve before hurrying back to Liam's meal.

Niall just nods in understanding and wraps his arms around me like some little monkey or sloth holding onto me tightly and snuggling into my chest. 

"It sucks, but wouldn't trade it for the world?" Niall asks me looking at me with those big baby blues and this silly smile. 

"Wouldn't trade it for the world," I agree pecking his lips making him giggle and cheeks flush.

"Liam, you need to stay in bed and rest. Get back here mister," Louis yells from down the hall as Liam comes waddling out his bare feet making cute sounds as he goes across the floor. He has a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and is pouting.

"Sorry Li, we got talking and distracted. Why don't you go sit down on the couch for a little bit?" Harry suggests as he keeps his attention on making Liam his meal.

"I'm going to walk around a bit. I think it might help stretch my muscles a little," Liam replies making me smile as he walks away towards the hall to walk down and back. His ass looks amazing in those sweatpants the roundness of it visible making me unable to rest coming up behind him and taking him into my hands giving him a playful squeeze.

"Zayn," he giggles slapping my hands away making me smile a cheeky smile as I turn him around lifting his chin up so I can kiss his lips my arms wrapping around his waist resting on his bum. He kisses me back, but pulls back far too soon. 

He leans into me resting his hand on his stomach moving it along the very visible bump. Louis comes over kneeling down in front of him running his hands along the bump as well a loving smile on his lips. He leans in kissing Liam's tummy.

"Are your hips, feet or back bothering you yet?" Louis asks as he moves his hands to the bottom of the bump.

"A little, but it could be from our great escape. I'm pretty sure my lightly aching hips though are from the babies. This pregnancy I feel like will be more difficult with three of them being in there," Liam explains as he moves his hand down beside Louis'.

A sudden cry from down the hall breaks our peaceful moment. Liam immediately turns in search of the cry and turns towards the hall in search of it, but let's out a whimper when he turns too quick sending a sharp pain through his bruised back.

"I'll take care of the babies. You go relax on the couch," Niall orders him as I guide him over to the couch while Niall and Louis care for whatever baby is having trouble sleeping. 

Liam lays down on the couch letting me place a pillow and fresh icepack beneath his back. There is the sound of padding feet coming from down the hall alerting us that one of our sons is on the run. 

"Am! Am!" Luke yells as he runs down the hall to the couch tears in his eyes. 

"What is wrong baby?" Liam asks him as Luke climbs up on the couch on his Ama's legs. Liam tries to sit up to be able to touch our son to provide him some comfort, but his belly gets in the way and his back hurts just too much.

"Am, monster," Luke whispers getting teary eyed at Liam. I reach my hand over to my son rubbing his back gently as he snuggles with Liam's knees.

"There are no monsters in here, baby and no monsters can get in. All the doors and windows are locked. No monsters can hurt you," Liam assures him rubbing his little hand with his thumb trying reassure him to his best ability without sitting up.

"Baba, kicks monster butt so they will never hurt you. You're safe with Baba," I assure him rubbing his back and grinning when he gets this cute little smile.

"Baba, ep onster rom Jere, El and Am?" he asks looking up at me with hope in his hazel eyes that are just like mine. 

"Of course! No monsters will hurt any of you. Baba will keep Am, you, Jere, El AND the babies safe!" I assure him kissing his head making him giggle and give me an Eskimo kiss.

"Luke, there you are! Will you let Papa put you back to bed? Nini will check for the monsters. We already made it safe and sound," Louis comes out pleading with our son.

"I wan to see!" Luke yells jumping up off the couch and hurrying to his Papa to make sure there are no more monsters.

"Alright, let's get you up and eating. Our youngest want dinner," Harry says as he goes over to the dining room sitting a bowel of soup and grilled cheese sandwich on the side onto the table. 

"Yummy!" Liam cheers as he gets up off the couch taking my hand for support. He makes his way over to the table plopping down eager to fill his belly. 

By the time we get Liam, and Luke back into bed after making sure Jeremiah and Elisa are also still fast asleep the four of us are exhausted and we still have much to do.

"Any ideas on how I'm going to get that pee stain off the chair?" Harry asks eyeing the chair where Elisa had accidentally peed on earlier. 

"I saw some stain remover in the cleaning closet earlier. I would start there," Niall suggests as Harry sighs getting to his feet.

"What about the protesters outside?" I ask staring up at the ceiling fan watching it go around and around.

"Protest? Don't you mean the riot. There are fans out there now as well and they're shouting things at the protesters. They're protesting the protest!" Niall grumbles looking defeated.

"I say we go upstairs and open the windows take several dozen eggs and start chucking them at the protesters. I know the fans will help," Louis suggests looking like he really means it.

"How about no? I mean that could land us in trouble," I remind him really not wanting anymore trouble with the law after being arrested.

"Ugh they should be in trouble. They're on our property!" Louis grumbles.

"They're on the borders of our property. I do see what you mean though. I think the best thing we can do is call the police for Disturbing the Peace, I mean it's after midnight and those morons are still out there yelling," I suggest.

"I'll call them and wait for them outside on the porch," Niall groans getting to his feet pulling his cell phone out.

"What about the news? Are we suppose to ban Liam from watching TV?" Louis asks me as he flops backwards onto the couch.

"We are going to tell him in the morning. We can't protect him from this. He's going to hear about it rather we like it or not. It's just a matter of whose going to tell him the media or us?" Harry adds in having an excellent point.

"How do you tell your pregnant husband some gang of nut jobs are after him? Or how the entire world is talking about that him and how he's an unnatural freak that should either be killed, sold to a side show or hidden behind closed doors? I bet a lot of celebrity surrogates and adoptions happen with Carriers behind closed doors. Damned hypocrites. For having a baby grow in a Carrier womb is guarantee your baby will never have any type of disease, protects from STDs, cancer, diabetes, obesity, generic diseases, and a bunch of other shit. Yet when we talk about Carriers in public all people want do is scream burn the freak or some other medieval shit. I mean don't they realize what a miracle Carriers are? Only if they knew that some Clover Carriers have abilities like healing that could change the world or just save their kid's life, but hey let's not look at that, let us just judge them because their not the pro-co. It's bull shit this crap we're getting. I hate seeing it and hearing it! Now this gang of nut jobs have realized the value of Carriers and want to take Liam off to make babies or heal the world or some shit! Well guess what bastards he's not a machine! Sometimes I think the world is a little better off not understanding Carriers for if they did they would use them and fuck them! So I say fuck this whole damn world!" Louis snaps as he gets to his feet searching his pockets for his lighter and cigarettes, "I'm sorry for yelling, but then I'm not really sorry for I'm venting and it's better I say it to you than on Twitter, on stage or in some interview. Gosh darn it I quit smoking! Zayn give me a smoke. I need one so bad. I'm so stressed and worked up," he pleads, all but getting on his knees.

"Nah ugh you told me in times like this to tell you no and plus I have none on me for I'm trying to quit as well. So unless you want to try to get past the rioting protesters or whatever is going on out there you'll just have to deal with out. We're all stressed, but don't worry we will make it through this. We have Niall now and our entire crew to insure Liam and the babies' safety. So take a breath and a chill pill or two. It's going to be a long night," I reply giving him my best smile as I settle back flipping the TV on.


	58. A Turn of Events

Twins 2 years 2 months

Elisa 11 months

Pregnancy 5 months

Harry's POV

"Jeremiah Javvad get your naked butt back here!" Zayn yells as he chases our escaped naked toddler. 

"Baba, no!" Jeremiah giggles like it all some silly little game, but his naked faze is quite a pain butt especially seeing as we have a photographer in our house and a bunch of other strangers.

"The chaos of a Carrier family home," one of the photographer's men snickered pulling out his personal phone to snap a picture, but Louis is quicker.

"I know you're not going to snap a picture of my naked son, you pervert," Louis snaps slapping the guy's phone away.

"I was just going to send it to a couple of friends and maybe post it on my Instagram," the guy grumbles, which earns him Louis' famous glare. Zayn catches Jeremiah and carries him back to the bedroom where he had been dressing him. 

I tickle little Elisa making her giggle in that adorable little dress that is white and yellow flower pattern dress that she seems to just adore.

"You're daughter is the most adorable thing. Her green eyes are gorges and that head of curly dark hair makes her look so much like her daddy," the stylist, Jessica, says giving me a smile as she tickles Elisa making my daughter giggle in my arms as Jessica manages to slip a pair of little black flats on my daughter's tiny feet. I appreciate how amazing she has been to the babies and Liam making me like her a lot.

Liam comes waddling out of our room with Niall by his side. He wear a pair of blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt with a yellow button down shirt over the top of it. His feet are bare and he has a silly smile on his face from whatever Niall has just said. I can see the rise of his bump through his skin tight shirt and it is adorable. It is already rather large and you can see that it is already taking a little toll on his body. The way he waddles like a little penguin is adorable. 

 

"Aw my little Elisa," he squeals coming over to Elisa and I. He kisses her cheek and tickles her tummy before turning to me. I smile pecking his lips placing a gentle hand on his belly where three more babies lay growing.

Luke comes running out of the bathroom with a triumphant Louis following behind. Luke is wearing a simple yellow t-shirt with blue jeans, his hazel eyes are twinkling with giggles, and his black hair is gelled down.

"Luke! Look at you, my little handsome boy," Liam laughs as he manages to sink to his knees to give Luke a big hug and kiss.

"Am, Papa elp pick an oo me air," Luke says excitedly as he bounces around excitedly. He catches sight of the stuffed animals the photographer has as props and runs towards them eagerly. 

"I've got him," Louis assures us with a quick peck to each of our cheeks before hurrying after him making sure Luke doesn't get into trouble. 

Jeremiah comes back out dressed in black pants and a white shirt. Zayn is holding his hand stopping him from running around like crazy the time before.

"Ba, ood," Jeremiah demands having not eaten lunch yet.

"Not yet, Jere. Soon though," Zayn promises him before letting Jeremiah go and run to where Luke and Louis are playing with the props.

"You doing okay so far?" Zayn asks Liam rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired, but I think I'm going to be tired for the rest of this pregnancy. Promise that we will never have a set of triplets again?" Liam replies pouting.

"Liam, I don't think that is something we can promise and you could always have more. You know four, five, six maybe even seven," I reply making Liam go pale.

"If that ever happens one of you can be the pregnant one!" Liam says before waddling away from us and over to where the photographer stands. 

"Is it bad that I can't take him seriously with those puppy dog eyes and that penguin waddle?" Niall asks making Zayn and I laugh. 

"No, for I understand. He's just too adorable, not to mention those jeans make him look good," Zayn laughs tilting his head to the side as he watches Liam's ass.

"Zayn, do you have to make yourself so obvious?" I smack his arm making him look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you dare tell me you weren't looking as well, and I can look at him because he is my husband," Zayn reminds me with a snide smile, but if I must admit I may have been looking as well. It's not my fault his ass is so round and perfect in those jeans. 

"I wish I could call him mine," Niall pouts making me smile a little at the puppy look he has.

"Don't worry Niall. You can marry him, but we are coming on your honeymoon," I assure him making him crack up laughing. 

The photo shoot goes down without any problems. They're pictures of Liam and the babies playing in the backyard and eating a picnic. They are causal, and beautiful shots. No bare bellies, no naked babies, just simple and somehow that makes these shots the most beautiful. Sure the photographer has Liam lean back to expose his belly a little more or has the twins kiss his belly, but they are simple and exactly what we wanted. Half way through the rest of us join the pictures, aside from Niall for his relationship with Liam is not known to the public, and these turn out just as great.

Everything went great, but we should know by now to not expect it to forever stay that way.

Liam's POV

We are heading back to Donum for a meeting with Julius and to have Dr. Winchester do a check up on the babies and I as well as find out the genders of the babies in my tummy. 

None of us are thrilled about going back, but we do not have a choice for we still have that agreement with them. David drives us back and is awfully quite the entire way. The vibe I am getting is just awful and leaves me worrying for the future. I find myself holding tightly onto Louis' hand and frequently glancing back at the babies to make sure they are okay for the entire ride there.

Pulling back up to the large stone walls and the security that waits for us is intimidating. I've never noticed how ominous this place looks on the outside.

We arrive at the main area and I am helped out by Louis well the others grab the babies. 

"David, what is going on? There's something wrong isn't there?" Zayn asks our guard grabbing him by the arm.

"Tensions are high. We need to approach with caution," David hisses under his breath before pushing Zayn off and continuing on his way to the building. 

"Maybe we should have Liam and the babies get checked up somewhere else. Have Niall and Harry take them back," Louis hisses to Zayn this fear in is blue eyes as he holds onto Luke.

"I don't know, I just think those guys aren't letting us leave," Zayn whispers back making us all glance back to see four security guys appear by the car.

"I want to leave. I-If they're planning on hurting us or something we need to leave now. Please, I'm not comfortable with taking the babies in there. Something is wrong," I plead with them rather facing the security guys at the car than all the ones that will surely be in there.

"They can't keep any of us here. We're still your owners we make final decisions, not them or management," Harry says, but he doesn't sound so certain. He is holding Elisa close and looks like he is ready to take off running. 

"Guys please...I REALLY don't want to go in there. I feel sick at even the thought. I want to leave, please," I plead tears filling my eyes and I am tugging at Louis' arm wanting out of here now. 

David glances back at us noticing that we are not following him. He doesn't look angry, instead he just gives us an encouraging nod and mouthing one single word 'Go'.

That is all the lads need to decide. Zayn hands Jeremiah to Harry after Harry hands me Elisa. I hold my daughter close as I watch her Baba and Papa pull something from their pockets before rushing the four guards by the car. 

I watch in shock as two guards hit the ground after Louis and Zayn jab them in the stomachs with whatever they had pulled from their pockets. They move quickly to the other two, but they do not see the one coming up from behind them. All I can do is watch in horror as the guard pulls a gun on Zayn aiming it at his back. I hope for David or Daniel to appear from behind the guard to take him out before he can hurt the man I love, but there is of course nobody. 

However there is no loud bang nor does Zayn crumble to the ground. The guard that had tries to kill him crumbles instead. This strange light coming from him, it makes him seem like he is glowing this beautiful golden color.

None of us have time to react to the odd thing we have just watched happen. Instead Harry sits Jeremiah down on the ground and takes off running for the car jumping into the driver's seat. I grab my son's hand not wanting him to run anywhere, but he goes nowhere, for he is trembling in fear and loudly crying as he holds onto my leg for dear life.

As soon as the guards are all on the ground Zayn and Louis come rushing back to us. Zayn picks Jeremiah up off the ground and Louis grabs my hand hurrying us back to the car with Niall right at our heals with my little Luke in his arms. 

Zayn just sits Jeremiah in his seat and helps me up into the car while I hold a sobbing Elisa close to me. Niall isn't far behind with Luke and as soon as everybody is in the car Harry is pulling out of the driveway at top speeds and amazingly enough the gates are open. The guard that is the gate keeper just gives us a smile and touches her heart with a fist and bows her head.

"What is happening?" I ask as Louis and work on getting the Donum bracelets off the babies and Zayn keeps glancing out the window while trying to get mine off as well.

"Donum has done something that some of their employees don't agree with or were planning something. I don't know, but I know David and that gatekeeper didn't want us there. There was a reason those bastards wanted the meeting here. Damn it! How stupid could we be!" Harry snaps looking more furious that I have ever seen him.

"Realize Heather, Robert and Dr. Winchester were called back yesterday under mysterious reasons. Remember how they had looked so confused, it was a call they were not expecting. Something is going on and whatever it is it's not good. We need to get the hell out of here. Thank God David gave us the keys to these damned bracelets. I love them, but they're Donum and I am not trusting anything Donum," Louis replies as he tosses both Luke and Elisa's out the windows. Niall has just tossed mine and Jeremiah's when I notice that tiny little needle coming out of mine. Donum had pressed the button to drug me, too bad they were too late.

"Realize David gave us those keys AFTER we left Donum. He wasn't suppose to, but he did. I think David, Heather and Dr. Winchester have been helping us more than we know. Can somebody also explain to me that guard collapsing to the ground and glowing like that? That was some freaking weird crap. I'm grateful it happened, but it was still strange," Niall says, but when he does all I can think of is that man's glowing body and the color it glowed. It was that all too familiar gold.

"I have seen that glow before. We all have," Zayn says from his seat in the front his tone a grim one.

"Liam... Oh my God... Liam, what did you do?" Louis asks looking bewildered, but not scared. Just shocked.

"I-I don't know. I remember seeing that guy show up and wishing that there was a way for him to not hurt Zee. I don't what happened! I-I'm sorry," I babble tears filling my eyes as I try to figure out what I had done to that man and how. That glow is the same exact glow that appears when I am healing somebody or after I give somebody the gift of immortality. It was the same exact shiny, beautiful gold that is so beautiful, yet it had harmed that man.

"I think it just knocked him out. My question is how did you do that without even touching him? Dr. Winchester might have some answers, but he's gone so there goes that. We could always turn around though and ask Dr. Betts," Harry says sarcastically making us all laugh a little, it's a tense laugh, but a laugh.

"I don't know, I'm just scared and I can feel that things are changing. My question is will it be for the better or worse?" 

Niall's POV

"It's him isn't it? Liam is changing. Something about him is changing and what ever it is has Donum wanting him back in their hands and not wandering around," I find myself saying as we move down the darker roads of some shadowy American road inside a different car that Harry had in his LA home's garage.

Liam is fast asleep in the back curled up with his head on Harry's lap and legs draped over mine. I rub his swollen belly gently tears in my eyes as I wonder what is to come to my poor Liam.

"I think so Niall. There was never any mentions of Liam being able to knock guys out with a thought. Something is happening and it has them wanting him back. Whatever change is happening to him it is clearly going to have an influence on his abilities. I wish we had someone we could go to ask questions. Damn it! Why does this always happen? When things are starting to look good for us everything falls apart. I'm scared to go back to any of our property for what will stop Donum from getting there? We can't possibly go back to Modest for we all know how great they are," Zayn snaps his eyes narrowed and knuckles white as he clutches the steering wheel anger in his eyes.

"I know what you mean. The only people that seem to know anything about Carriers is Donum and they clearly don't have good intentions. Why can't there be some all knows monk or something like in the movies?" Louis grumbles making me crack a smile. Only if this is the movies and our ending was guaranteed to be happy... unless it was some horrible horror movie....

"Maybe there is. I mean we are led to believe that Donum is the only ones, but there has to be more. The only people we have talked to are or were associated to Donum. We have never seen anybody outside of Donum. Donum was created in the late 1800's, but when was the first Carrier? Carriers must have had somebody else to go to. I mean there are maybe a 500-1,000 Carriers at Donum, but where are the rest? There are like 9,000 others. Where are they at? Yeah, I know there's the whole human trade market and other owners, but even they have to see somebody and surely 9,000 Carriers were sold in the human trade. There has to be somebody else out there, maybe they're just not as corrupt or wealthy as Donum. I mean the only reason Donum is known about is because of their wealth, their notoriety and for parading Alexander around like a show dog. Also all the terms like Clover Carrier, Star Carrier and Diamond Carrier were not all made up by them. Also where did Donum get their knowledge? Surely Dr. Batty Betts didn't come up with it all in his little hell hole or some up with how to make people immortal. The guy is nuts! There is no way he's putting all of this together. There has to be more," Harry says sparking a home for me. What if there is somebody that could help us and answer our questions? 

"Great Harry, you let me know when those monks or wise old guys show up and enlighten us. Till then I'm going to try to find some place our family can be safe unless there all knowing men have some Neverland or some fairy fucking topia! Maybe you're right, but we're not going to be finding these people it's not like we can Google all knowing people that will keep Carriers safe. Life doesn't work that way! We don't have a great big book of knowledge or some old library or some riddle speaking old guy! We have each other so unless one of you are god damn fucking wizard we're fucked!" Zayn snaps again blowing out my candle of hope or really taking the candle and chucking it out the window after stomping it teeny tiny pieces.

"Well thank you ray of sunshine! If you want to be that way then why don't we just stop at some friendly looking hospital and drop Liam off with the babies. I mean there's no hope so we might as well hand off all that we hold dear, we're fucked! We can't save them, so why not?" Louis snaps glaring at Zayn making me feel like I'm watching some gun show down in the old west.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Zayn asks the anger leaving his voice as it changes to a tone of worry and defeat.

"Yeah, not giving up. We're frustrated, but we can't give in. Not yet," Louis suggests as he reaches a hand out placing it gently on Zayn's shoulder.

"Can we go to a family members house maybe?" I suggest.

"No they'll look there and we're in America now a country away, but it also puts more distance between us and them. Maybe if we do some research. I know there are some great libraries here in America that are public access that we can go to and do some research. I don't know..." Zayn sighs.

"Mmmm..." a muffled noise says coming from Liam as he stirs in his sleep. Harry and I keep him from rolling off the couch as he blinks at us looking tired and uncomfortable.

"What's up babe? You doing okay?" Harry asks stroking Liam's hair.

"My tummy feels weird..." Liam replies rubbing his eyes and sitting up a little with Harry's help.

"What do you mean? Do you mean like cramps or the babies moving?" I ask placing my hand on his stomach and gently rubbing it as I worry.

"No, like when I heal people, that warm feeling. It's weird, not uncomfortable, just strange," he replies settling back into Harry's lap his face pressed up again Harry's stomach.

A little movement from beneath my hand makes me laugh a little and raise an eyebrow. There in Liam's belly I can feel the babies moving. 

"Did a baby just kick you?" Liam asks laughing as he takes in my expression.

"Yeah! Haha at least we know they're okay," I giggle as I rub Liam's tummy and have Harry place his hand on it as well. There beneath our hands is another flurry of movement.

"I want to feel!" Louis announces from the front seat before turning around and placing his hand as well on Liam's stomach where a baby kicks him as well.

"Why did I have to drive?" Zayn pouts seeing as he can't reach back and feel Liam's belly.

A loud cry comes from the back seat ending our session of joy. I peak back to see that Jeremiah is in tears wanting out of his seat and probably hungry as well. Elisa is beside me kicking away and screaming now as well which wakes Luke who joins in on the cry fest.

"We should find a hotel to crash at and get some food. We're all hungry and tired. We'll sort out stuff in the morning," I suggest making Zayn sigh, but agree. 

I try to comfort Elisa while Harry puts in a new movie for the twins and has Sully and Mike from Monsters Inc. attack their feet, but it does little good.

By the time we are in the next city and have found a hotel that suits Zayn and Louis' needs we are all tired and have headaches. The staff of the hotel are more than happy to give us a hotel room even though we are just walk ins on a five star hotel.

We find ourselves in a sweet with two king size beds, but no where for the babies to sleep.

"I'll run to the closets Wal-Mart to pick up supplies and clothes for us all. We only have the two baby bags and they're only go to last so long. Order some off the take in menu or something. Niall come with me, your a little easier to disguise than Harry and Louis just won't be able to keep his mouth shut," Zayn sighs as he tosses me a hoodie to slide on as well as a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses.

"Won't we get weird looks for wearing this? I mean it's in the middle of the night," I ask pulling on the hoodie and ball cap, but not the glasses.

"It will make people avoid us then. They'll think we're hanged over or something. Plus this isn't a city with a lot of celebs stopping by so maybe they'll leave us alone. They won't be looking for us in Wal-Mart at midnight. Now come on I'm tired and want to get this over with," Zayn yawns.

"Maybe I should go. You're cranky and I'll behave," Louis suggests pulling his own sweatshirt on and Zayn's hat. 

"Where did you get this stuff anyway?" I ask as I adjust my hat.

"That would be my doing. I keep stuff like that in my car just in case I'm in need of a disguise or just want to people watch," Harry shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Do you have fake mustaches too?" Louis asks excitedly.

"No, I don't want to look like a moron if I'm spotted. That would be weird, not to mention those things look fake, but there are style glasses, because I took them from your drawer, Lou, in case I decided to change things up," Harry shrugs.

"I was wondering where those went! Anyway, grumpy pants sleep, my curly haired weirdo behave, my pretty swollen little puppy dog relax, Papa's princess behave, Papa's little troublemaker keep his clothes on and Papa's little Ama's boy snuggle with Ama for Papa," Louis says kissing each individual he refers to before skipping out the door with car keys and hotel key in hand as well as Harry's debt card, why he doesn't use his own is a mystery to me.

I just settle on kissing everybody good-bye without all the weird name calling and don't skip out the door for I know I will just trip and be picked on by the boys for the rest of the week.

"Come on my beautiful fake blonde, we're going shopping!" Louis squeals as pulls me down the hall. This should be interesting.


	59. Mysterious Isabella

Twins 2 year 2 months

Elisa 11 months

Pregnancy 5 months

 

Niall's POV

"Louis, stop we have to get out of here and you're going to get us kicked out before we have even finished our shopping," I try to yell at Louis, but I can't help to laugh as he flies down the aisle lifting his leg up in the air like he's a ballerina and the look the employee gave him when he zooms past her is beyond comical. She looks stunned, confused and amused. 

"Sorry, he's a little crazy," I apologize to her as I run to catch up with Louis in the baby aisle. 

"It's okay we always get a lot of whacky people in Walmart," she shrugs with a sigh. She clearly doesn't recognize us and I am grateful for that so I just give her a wave and hurry onwards.

"Nappies! Need LOTS of those!" Louis proclaims as he throws two boxes into the cart. He skips down the aisle grabbing several new bibs before grabbing various little objects like cute little blankets and washing cloths with silly faces on them. I just roll my eyes and grab bottles of shampoo, baby powder, body wash, lotion, baby wipes, and any other things I can possibly think of which included pretty much half the aisle.

When I am finished I glance up just in time for Louis to place a giant box in the cart.

"What is that?" I ask wondering how we're going to travel with it.

"A play pen! They can sleep in it at night," he shrugs before taking the cart from me and once again zooming down the empty aisles only now he is making car noises and holding out his hand when he turns in that direction.

I sneak off snatching another cart knowing we will be needing it and zoom back to the area I had left Louis. I go to him at full speed hitting him in the ass.

"Niall! Do you want to play bumper cars because I'll play," he grins mischievously before continuing on his way down the aisle of baby food. I say nothing knowing that I'm going to get it at some point. He places plenty of baby food in my cart, along with drinks for the babies and snacks.

He zooms away again leaving me to run after him. By the time I come out of the aisle we had been in he has disappeared. 

"Louis?" I ask slightly freaked out wonder if Donum or some psycho kidnapped him. I move my cart slowly forward peeking into aisles my heart racing a million miles an hour. Where has this silly boy gone?

I am hit with a force to the front of the cart that leaves me tumbling backwards.

"Should have been paying attention Nialler," Louis just giggles before heading off again leaving me on the floor.

"Ugh, Louis!" I yell getting to my feet and racing after him again ready to ram him, but first I stop and grab some crackers, cheese sticks, drinks and other munchies for us adults to snack on. Satisfied with my choices I run after Louis searching down aisles for him. I feel like I've been searching for hours by the time I find him in the book aisle looking at children's book. 

"What you doin?" I ask as I notice his small pile of books in the cart already that include some Disney story books and some cute little ones with adorable pictures.

"Liam likes to read to the babies before bed. It brings him and the babies comfort. It's always either this or singing lullabies to them," he replies, but his voice doesn't have that giddy silliness from earlier, there is this soft sadness to it. I move over to him placing my hand on his shoulder as I sink down beside him. Looking into those blue eyes I see the tears that are filling them and this lost expression that is there.

"Louis, what's wrong?" I ask placing a hand on his back rubbing small circles there.

"After we signed that deal with Simon I knew that any kids of mine would more than likely not have normal lives. I had planned for that and prepared myself for it. I had not planned this danger or this change in their mum, their Ama. I worried a lot, but I am a little bit better I think than the others at hiding just how worried I am. I always come off as pissed or happy... Do you ever wonder what's going to happen to him? I mean he's changing and there are more abilities coming, but what are they and what are they going to do to him? Or what the world will do if they ever discover it?" he asks looking at me with watery eyes. 

I sigh having no idea what to say to that so I just wrap an arm around him cuddling with him as he lets himself break in my arms. 

"Um is everything okay over here?... Wait don't I know you from somewhere?" a young male employee asks 15 minutes later. 

"Yeah everything is okay. Um I can't say we know you though, maybe we look like somebody you know. We're going to be heading out now," I babble as Louis and I quickly get to our feet ready to get out of here. 

We make a quick stop in the male section of clothing and grab some clothes for all of us knowing everybody's sizes. Louis and I search the racks for some jeans and shirts for Liam to wear, but it is hard for there is no maturity clothes for Carriers unless you go to the really fancy stores and Walmart is defiantly not that. We settle on some sweat pants and t-shirts. If his body is changing he might be more comfortable in sweat pants anyway.

When we check out we are careful to not meet the cashier's eyes and Louis signs Harry's name after using his card to pay for the things before hurrying out. 

"I feel like we should be watching for people following us or something," Louis says as we drive down the road. He keeps checking the rearview mirror and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel anxiously.

We are pulling back into the hotel parking lot and outside the doors is Zayn leaning against the stone walls smoking a cigarette. 

Neither Louis or I comment on him smoking even though he had sworn he had quit. Together the three of us place bags of things on the cart an leave things we don't need at the moment in the car after locking the doors. 

Zayn doesn't comment on Louis' red rimmed eyes he just gives him a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of the waist before moving on . 

When we get back into the room the smell of food hits me. I settle down on one of the beds taking a full plate and start chomping down eager to eat. I haven't ate anything in almost 24 hours and I am starving.

Liam's POV

"Zee? Haz?" I ask tiredly as I struggle to sit up my big belly in the way and I feel just so weird...

"Hey babe, you doing okay?" Harry asks coming over to my side and helping me sit up.

"I feel weird. There's a strange feeling in my tummy. Like a weird warmth. It's making me a little dizzy and nauseous," I reply leaning into his touch feeling so weak and drained.

"Do you want to try to eat something? It might help with the nausea and you need to eat for the babies," Harry suggests as Niall sits down on the other side of me a plate of food in his hand. I let him feed me slices of fruits, pieces of a sandwich and sips of water. 

"Ugh, Niall..." I gasp when there is this extremely warm warmth in my stomach leaving me grasping at my belly in confusion. 

"Liam, what is it? What's happening?" Niall asks getting everybody's attention.

"My belly..." I manage to say as the warmth intensifies sending this weird sensation through my belly, up to my arms, down to my toes, through my head, to the ends of my finger tips and even in my most private of areas.

"Shit, Liam," Zayn curses confusing me. 

"Am pretty an iny!" Jeremiah giggles pointing at me confusing me even more. I look at my skin and notice exactly what he is talking about. My skin has that strange golden warm the brightest of the light coming from my tummy.

"Am kay? Am?" Luke asks looking at me with watery eyes as he looks at me in horror. 

"Harry, close the curtains and Louis make sure the door is locked. We can't have people coming in here and seeing this," Zayn orders as he places the twins in the play pen while Elisa is sleeping away in her seat.

I whimper as it moves through me the feeling so strange, but not exactly painful. As the light fades I am soaked in sweat, trembling, light headed and so weak that I don't think I can even lift my head from the pillow.

Harry settles down beside me and moves his hands around on my belly searching for movement from our babies inside me and soon I feel that familiar flutter making me smile as it assures me that the babies are okay.

"What the hell was that?" Louis asks as he settles down beside Niall with a cool wash cloth wiping at my sweaty head. 

"I-I don't know. There was never any mention to this from Dr. Winchester or Dr. Ada. I just know that's not normal and whatever it is coming from within him. I don't think it would harm the babies for Carrier's bodies make it their job to be sure there is no harm that can come to the babies. It clearly is effecting him though..." Harry replies as he gets to his feet grabbing a piece of paper and pen. I watch him as he writes a bunch of things down on the notepad before tearing the paper off the pad. 

"What are you doing, Hazzy?" I ask him well trying to reach out a hand to grab the paper, but hand barely even moves off the bed.

"It's okay, Li. It's just a list of things I want Niall to get from the pharmacy. Nothing to worry about," he assures me taking my hand while also handing the list over to Niall.

Niall glances it over before heading out with a nod of understanding and a peck to my cheek.

"What's happening to me?" I ask aloud tears filling my eyes.

"We don't know, babe," Zayn replies sitting down resting his hand on my leg.

"I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. I knew my life was going to change when it was discovered I was a Carrier, but I thought I would be staying with some husband that owned me and we lived in some mansion or that I would be staying with my mum in some cabin in the woods when I knew I was safe and none of these strange things would be happening to me. Is this some kind of karma? Did I do something to be put this hell?" I find myself asking sobs beginning to shake me.

"I'm so sorry, babe. It's not all bad though you have us and the babies. We're here, we'll get through this and find out what is going on," Louis promise me kissing my cheek and wrapping himself around me as Harry wipes away my tears with his thumb and kisses my face along with my neck trying to bring me some type of comfort.

"How? Donum knows most and they're clearly dangerous. W-What if something bad happened to Dr. Winchester, Heather and David for helping us? For helping me?" I ask sobs shaking me as I imagine them tired to chairs or strapped to chairs while Dr. Betts played with their insides or some other horrendous thing.

"I don't know, but I hope they're okay. We are going to head to the Harvard Library with hopes of them having some information on this. It's one of the largest libraries in the US and has a lot of old documents and books that may answer some of our questions," Zayn explains allowing me to breath a little easier even though I doubt there is anything in this library that could possibly help us, but at least we are doing something. 

I start to drift to sleep when there is a light knock on the door making the rest of the lads stir from around me.

"Did Niall forget his key?" Zayn asks rubbing his eyes as he crawls off the bed remaining quiet to not wanting to wake the babies.

He opens the door without bothering to fix his messed up clothes or wipe the sleep from his eyes. 

"Mr. Malik, correct?" a woman's voice asks confusing me. Why is there a women at our door at 2 in the morning.

"Um... yes. May I help you?" Zayn asks even though he has taken a step back from the door ready to close it if he has to.

"I'm not here to harm you or take your picture. Nor would I harm our Diamond. How is he? The children?" the woman asks as Louis gets to his feet heading over to the door as well curious alert.

I struggle to sit up, but my belly is too big and I am to weak leaving me stuck laying flat on my back.

"Let me help you," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me upright. He keeps an arm around me so I don't fall backwards right away. 

"The Diamond? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Zayn replies as Louis joins him on the door.

"Of course you do at least I hope you do for you're bonded to him, you wed him," the woman laughs this bright, almost angelic laugh.

"I don't know how you know about him being a Diamond Carrier, but I think it is best you leave," Louis speaks up for the first time as I struggle to get out of bed and see what this woman looks like, but Harry's arms wrapping around me prevents me from going anywhere.

"I am not a member of Donum. I am not here to harm him, let me check on him. Make sure his body is handling the Transformation correctly. He does need help and if I am correct you need help as well," she says her voice pleading.

"Transformation? What do you mean by that?" Zayn asks his skepticism visible the look on his face one of interest, but worry.

"Of course, they didn't tell you. They'd rather leave you blind... Fools, all of them. They should have told as soon as they discovered it so he could be cared for during this time. I'm so sorry that you do not know, but I am not here to explain to you or give you answers. There are things you need to learn on your own, to be to explore before you can trust. Please, let me see the dear boy. He needs my help," she continues to plead.

"Okay, but anything weird and you're gone. What is your name?" Zayn asks stepping back and letting this woman inside. 

"Isabella," she replies as she enters. I can not make out her face right away, but she wears a long red cloak that prevents me from seeing any of her clothing. She turns to her face lighting up. She is a young woman with beautiful light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She gives me this warm smile that assures me I am in safe in her presence.

"As you can see this is Liam, our Carrier. He's been changing and it's scaring us. When we fled Donum he managed to make a man pass out with out even touching him, we knew it was Liam that did it because that glow surrounded the man. Then just tonight Liam started to glow and was extremely uncomfortable. It's ceased obviously, but we're freaked out, he doesn't even have the energy to sit up on his own. Please, if there is anything you can for him, please do it," Harry speaks up meeting the woman's eyes as she kneels down beside the bed bowing her head and taking my hand kissing it lightly before allowing herself to rise again.

"May I sit?" she asks Harry gesturing to the spot next to me at the edge of the bed. Harry nods and gets up carefully helping me settle back into the pillows before settling himself down in the chair next to our bed.

"Who are you?" I ask curiously as she comes to sit beside me.

"Isabella, anything beyond that is still something I may not speak. May I feel you Liam?" she asks me confusing me a little. Feel me? What does she mean by that? I don't think she means in a weird way though, I think she just means in a medical or gentle way. 

I give her a nod and she glances in Harry's direction whom gives her a nod as well. She first lays her hand against my head as though checking my temperature before moving down to my chest where she lightly moves her hands over my chest resting her hands for about thirty second where each of my nipples are.

"Are you nursing your children?" she asks me as she moves her hand down by my stomach.

"I did when they were first born, but I haven't since becoming pregnant. My husbands don't like me doing it when I'm pregnant," I explain making her smile a kind smile.

"I can understand that. You're body would be able to handle it, but it's better to be safe than sorry. There is milk building up there so if it starts to hurt or starts to swell up don't be startled if it does," she says moving her hands down to my tummy.

"Wait I'm not going to get like boobs as I?" I ask panicking. I don't want boobs, having a womb is one thing, but boobs is too much for me. 

"No, the most they will swell up is to an A cup. Nothing to the extent of needing a bra," she laughs making me sigh in relief, but still not happy about anything swelling. My belly is swelling enough I don't need my chest to as well.

"Have you felt warmth in your tummy?" she asks as she moves pulls down the blanket and moves my shirt up to reveal my tummy.

"Yeah, it has made me nauseous. What is happening to me?" I ask her as she presses gently on my stomach humming to herself a smile forming on her face as there is a flutter beneath my skin with the kicks of one of my babies.

"It's the Transformation. You will be okay, it's just going to be a little draining and weakening on your body. I can not give you much other information. Your womb and ovaries are magical things, Liam, allowing you to do things that many believe males should not be able to do. The Transformation is in full swing. I'm going to leave some medicine here for him that will help with the nausea and make him more comfortable give him a teaspoon each night. I'll be in contact with you if you need my aid again," Isabella says as she pulls four different small glass bottles from her bag at her side sitting them on the nightstand. The substances within do not look appealing. 

"I know they look disgusting, but I promise they will help. If any of you are hesitant to give him the medicine I understand. Feel free to have it examined by pharmacists and you may look up any of the ingredients which I will place the list of here with the medication. Know we would never hurt any of you, your children and especially not our Diamond Carrier. Have a good night gentlemen," Isabella says as she rises to her feet. She leans in kissing my forehead and lovingly stroking my hair before leaving without another word.

"Who was that?" Niall asks as he enters the room looking lost.

"Isabella, other than no idea. She just seems to know more than what any of us do," Harry replies grabbing the bottles from the nightstand to examine them.

"I honestly can say that I don't think she is harming. I trust her and that medication," Zayn says surprising me. He is normally the last one to trust anybody.

"I agree and these ingredients don't look to be harmful in anyway. They're just natural herbs. No chemicals or anything... she was strange, but I think she is genuinely good. She defiantly knows more than what I do," Harry admits opening up one of the bottles snuggling it's contents skeptically.

"Does it smell bad?" I ask fearing that it will taste bad. 

"Well it's not cookies, but they smell okay. Very...earthly," he replies making me sigh it's probably going to taste like dirt. He grabs the measuring spoon measuring out one of the vials into a teaspoon. He puts it in my mouth making me swallow it. It takes like a dirt and leaves mixed up together in water, but I do take it. 

I relax back into the pillows as this calmness come over me dulling the strange feeling from inside my belly. I close my eyes accepting the next spoon full of medication that is suppose to help with my nausea and headache. 

I start to drift to sleep shortly after that, but I still catch what Niall says.

"I think Isabella was our creepy monk wizard dude only our old and wise is a hot chick."


	60. Druids and Loopy

Twins 2 years 2 months

Elisa 11 months

Pregnancy 5 months

Zayn's POV

Page after page. Words blurring together. No answers or solutions just words and more words.

"Please tell me one of you have found something!" Louis groans tossing the Great History of the World's Marvel to the floor in frustration.

"No, row Papa," Jeremiah loudly announces from his spot on the hotel floor where he is busily making a mess with his Legos.

"Sorry Jeremiah," Louis quickly apologizes. He tends to forget that certain behaviors in front of toddlers is not okay.

I glance over the sloppy notes that I have taken as I skim through book after book of Carriers and Carrier history. None of it is really an answer to our questions.

I found several brief paragraphs in various books about Diamond Carriers, but all there is how they are the rarest type, there has been none recorded to exist and that they were discovered by a group of druids in the 14th century.

"From my readings it says basically that Donum are cruel scientist that take credit for other people's work, blackmail their employees into working for them and are a part of the sex slave trafficking," Niall replies tossing The Real History of Donum back onto the pile on the coffee table.

"The Diamond Carrier was discovered by the druids in the 14th century and they're the rarest type and none have actually been recorded," I reply with a shut hating how we have found nothing in a week after hours of searching books and online.

"Well they clearly exist. We've all screwed one and he's our night light sometimes!" Louis snaps lacking the attention span to search through books and getting frustrated from our lack of acquiring any new information.

"I might have found something...I mean it's a maybe, but it makes sense. It talks of how the druids were one of the first groups that treated the Carriers as gifts and not tools or toys. It is said they had a Diamond Carrier in their care, but the Carrier had been murdered by some sick doctors from Medieval London. Ever since the Carrier study community has been waiting for years for a Diamond Carrier to reappear. There is not much else, but I think we should be looking into a Carrier and druid history connections," Harry suggests giving us another topic to search through.

"Lads?" a tired voice asks startling us from our conversation. Liam waddles over to us holding a cranky looking Elisa close to his chest. Elisa's eyes are red and puffy from crying from waking from her afternoon nap. 

Liam is a little pale, bags are under his eyes, but he is not glowing, getting sick or unable to get out of the bed. 

"What are you doing out of bed, love?" I ask getting to my feet meeting him halfway. I peck his lips and kiss our pouting daughter on the cheek. She just shies away rubbing against her Ama's chest too out of it for Baba's love at the moment.

"My back and hips are bothering me. I need to walk a little and I think our little girl is hungry. Did you give her any lunch before her nap?" he asks sitting down on the couch with Elisa snuggled into him sucking on her thumb with these big glassy green eyes looking at me.

"I'll grab her some Teddy Grams and some apple sauce," Louis says getting up to grab them from our packed bag of food.

"Thank you," is all Liam says as he tiredly and absently stokes Elisa's hair this glossy look taking over his brown eyes.

"How are you feeling today?" Harry asks him as we both settle down on the couch on either side of him.

"I'm okay guys really. Just tired... and I don't know how to describe other than just drained. I want whatever is causing this gone. I don't have any energy to play on the floor with my babies. I hate this..." he pouts resting his head on my chest allowing me to stroke his hair as Harry checks his temperature, checks his belly for any extra warmth or strange glow and asks questions like how he slept.

"Am!" Luke cheers notching his Ama for the first time since he entered the room. He crawls up on my lap and snuggles in between Liam and I. Liam greets our youngest son with kisses and tickles making the little boy giggle loudly. 

"No! Jere too!" Jeremiah cries toddling over and smacking Harry's knees yelling up repeatedly until Harry lifts him up and lets him snuggle into Liam as well. Jeremiah places his face on his Ama's belly tears in his little eyes and this very angry look there as well.

Luke reaches his hand out to rest on Liam's belly, an innocent and typical gesture, Jeremiah hits his brother's hand with a loud no shouted at him.

"Jeremiah! That was naughty you do not hit your brother!" Harry snaps at Jeremiah patting his butt with a quick smack making him just scream.

I wrap my arms around my youngest son holding him close as he cries holding his little arm close to his chest. He is screaming his lungs away and shouting how Jere mean over and over. 

Poor little Elisa after just waking from her nap is not liking any of this and starts crying as well clinging onto Liam's shirt as though her life depends on it.

"Comes on Jeremiah, you're getting a time out. You do not hit," Harry punishes our son picking him up from the couch making him scream even louder, but there is no changing any of our minds. Hitting will not be tolerated by any of us. 

"Do you want me to feed her so you can do a little walking around?" Louis asks as he settles down in Harry's spot with an open thing of applesauce in hand with a tiny baby spoon with Olaf from Frozen's face on it.

"No I had better do it. She's being extra clinging today. You know how she tends to get after naps," Liam sighs as he tries to coax Elisa into eating some of her food.

"Ama, kiss take ow way?" Luke asks looking up at me with those hazel eyes that are identical to mine.

"Ask Ama, ask if he'll kiss you owe," I reply trying to coax my son into speaking for himself.

"Am ow?" he asks holding out his arm, rather it is the one hit I'm not so sure, but hey it makes him feel better, with those puppy dog eyes in full swing.

"Of course Luke," Liam smiles kissing our son's arm gently. This makes Luke snatch his arm back and giggle before snuggling back into his Ama's side. 

"They're all being clingy now," I note out loud as I notice Jeremiah sitting on the bed pouting his eyes on his Ama as Harry sits at the end of the bed waiting for the minute to be up.

"Yeah, it might be because all I can really do is sleep right now," Liam agrees with a sigh as he finally gets Elisa to eat a bite of her applesauce. The tiredness in his voice does not go unnoticed. Niall and I meet eyes, he has been standing off to the side never really knowing what to do when one of the twins are being punished. 

"Liam, maybe I should take you to bed. You're sounding pretty out of it," Niall suggests coming over to us and getting down on his knees beside Liam resting a gentle hand on his knee.

"No... I-I'm okay. I wanna spend time... with... babies," he replies sounding sluggish. Louis snatches Elisa's spoon from Liam's fingers and takes Elisa has well. Liam's body sways, he starts to fall forward, but Niall is quick to grab him and lay his head in my lap. 

Somehow in the matter of seconds Liam has gone from just tired to unconscious. It's startles us all, and we have seen incidents similar to this, but never this sudden.

I run my hands over the soft skin of his face feeling that he is a little warm now. I move my hand down to his swollen tummy and there I find that familiar warmth radiating from beneath his skin. He whimpers in his sleep and stirs a little, but not enough to wake. 

"Am, urt? I kiss Am ow?" Luke asks me as he clings onto my shirt watching his Ama's face with wide, teary eyes.

"I'm sure Ama will love your kisses. Give him a kiss here and here," Niall instructs Luke as he points at Liam's cheek which Luke kisses leaving a little slobber behind, before letting Niall pick him up to kiss Liam's belly as well.

Liam's face relaxes a little at this allowing me to breath a little easier as I continue to stroke his hair.

A sudden warm and familiar light comes from Liam's belly. We all follow the light as it spreads from there to his legs, arms, hands, head and feet moving along an invisible trail. Liam's body goes completely slack as the power within him works its magic on him.

"I so badly want to know what is happening to him," Niall pouts reaching a hesitant out to Liam's softly glowing skin. He strokes it as though made of glass or is a newborn baby. 

Watching this happen to Liam is amazing. It makes my heart rate pick up, goose bumps spread over my skin, and sends those tingle down my spine. Yet it is terrifying for I have no idea what is happening to him, how it will change him, or what is even causing this. Yet it seems Isabella knows, Donum knows and as well as many others, and whatever is happening to my Liam has their interest and they all want him in their possession.

Liam's POV

BANG! BANG!

These loud sounds startle me from my deep sleep. I blink in the darkness around me trying to figure out what is happening. I am in the middle of our bed hotel room bed with Niall and Louis on either side of me while Harry and Zayn have the ends. All of them are blinking into consciousness, except Zayn, trying to figure out what is going on.

My Ama ears pick up on the little whimpers that are coming from daughter and youngest son warning me that they too are waken and not happy at all about. Jeremiah, just like his Baba, is fast asleep the noise not bothering him any.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

More loud bangs rattle through the room, echoing off the walls and probably waking everybody else in the hotel as well. The force of the fist hitting the door is enough to shake it. It is as though a giant is knocking at our door or a mob of angry fans.

"I'm going to close the bedroom door. Niall flank my left. Harry grab the babies. Liam obey anything Harry says and try to wake Zayn," Louis orders as he jumps out of bed with Niall and Harry. Both Niall and Louis grab two dark objects from their suitcases, but I can not make out what they are in the dark. They sneak out the door closing our bedroom door behind them as they sneak out into the main part of our hotel room.

Harry moves over to where the babies are in their playpens and picks up Elisa first rubbing her back soothingly well making little calming noises in her ear. I roll over onto my other side and shake Zayn's shoulder trying to wake him from his heavy sleep. He scrunches his nose up, a sign he is waking, but it takes me pinching the sensitive skin on his butt cheek to make him really wake up.

"What's...? Shit! They're here! Shit! Shit!" he hisses under his breath as he crawls out of bed as well grabbing something from his suitcase as well and tucking it into the waistband of the joggers he fell asleep in as continues to run around the room collecting stuff.

I try to sit up, but my arms are like jello forcing me to fall back into the pillows. Terror moves through my body as I am forced to realize that somebody is out there with harm in their mind and I am completely useless.

I watch as Harry pulls Elisa's jacket on and a pair of socks before bucking her into her carrier. He gets the twins into their jackets as well as a pair of little sneakers not even minding that Jeremiah is just starting to stir for he is running around the room throwing things into bags.

"Liam, get up and keep the babies calm. Stay down low," Harry orders me. I get myself over to the edge of the bed. Using the headboard for support, but my knees tremble weakly. I try to get back onto the bed or catch myself, but it's too late. I am hitting the floor falling down onto my side back with a thud and defeated sob.

"Shit, Liam. Harry, you should have told him to stay sitting! His muscles are always too weak to support him after the glowing crap," Zayn hisses at Harry angrily as he comes over to my side helping me into a sitting position so that I am leaning against the nightstand. 

Out of the corner of my eye I spot my little cruising explorer toddling off to the bedroom door in search of his Papa or Ni-Ni. 

"Zayn! Jeremiah! Jeremiah get your ass back here!" I shout in panic not wanting my baby anywhere near the danger is surely outside the bedroom door.

Zayn is too far away to grab him, but Harry has heard me as well and grabs Jeremiah in one quick move. He hands him to me placing him in my lap. I wrap my arms around my oldest kissing his little head over and over so scared of how close I had come to losing him. 

Luke is comes toddling over to cuddle into my lap as well. I hold them both close breathing a little easier as Zayn moves Elisa's carrier beside me as well. 

"Stay put, we'll handle this," Zayn promises as he gets to his feet, but when he does I catch a glimpse of what is in the waistband of his jeans that glistening metal and shape impossible to not notice. 

He has a gun.

I hold the twins close tears stinging my eyes as I am forced to realize what is happening could be deadly. 

Two loud shots ring out from behind that closed door. Zayn does not move from his position in front of the door his gun pointed directly at it waiting for it swing open. Harry keeps on packing like nothing has happened, but Luke is covering his ears crying. Jeremiah is clinging to my shirt sobbing and Elisa is crying in her carrier whimpering Am, Am.

"Baymax!" Louis yells before throwing the door open making me really question his sanity. 

The words though are enough to make Zayn lower his gun, but Harry does not stop. 

"How many were there?" Zayn asks as he unloads his gun clicks the safety on and puts it back in his suitcase.

"Two, Niall is taking care of them now," Louis assures him, but his words bring me no comfort.

"You killed two people?!" I shriek making the babies cries louder.

"What? No, we shot them in the leg. They're going nowhere and Niall is taping towels around the wounds after tying them up. We're all leaving the video camera we had recording the entire thing, the guns we used, the ammo, the legal registration papers for the guns, a letter explaining everything that happened with our signatures on it with contact information, and the weapons the bastards that broke into our hotel room also had in the bathroom where the police will find it. Other hotel guests have already called the police after hearing the banging and gun shots so we need to get the hell out of here," Louis replies making me relax a little. 

Harry is quick to carry our bags out with Niall's help and I am left with Zayn as Louis hurries with the babies to the car. 

"How are we going to check out?" I ask feeling so confused and ill.

"Niall has left the keys to the hotel room on the counter along with any money we owe in cash with a quick note. Don't worry about that right now though. We have everything planned out if something like this were to happen. Let's get you wrapped up in a blanket or something it's still cool out," he replies as he grabs the large quilt my mum had given me off the bed and wraps it around my body like I am some burrito. My baby bump is visible through the cloth which makes me giggle at the sight of it. It's like a little balloon or bubble and it's adorable!

Zayn lifts me up in his arms chuckling at my giggles as he carries me out of the room holding me close to his chest. We pass the two men that are bound like hogs on the floor. I stick my tongue out at them childishly making me giggle even more when they look at me oddly.

"You're being cheeky tonight," he laughs making his chest rumble.

"Mmmmhmmm....I like being cheeky. Zee, look at my tummy, it's so cute. I bet the babies will be cute! All our babies are cute!" I laugh as I play with the zipper on his jacket.

"Liam....?" he asks looking at me oddly.

"Nope, LEEEYYYYUMMMM," I correct him with a giggle at the end.

"Well Leeeyyuuummm you're being awfully silly tonight. Do you feel weird?" he asks making me giggle again.

"I like that word sssssilllllyyyyy! My tummy's warm and I'm lightheaded, it's like I'm floating!" I cheer as we exit the hotel and he lays me down in the backseat of the car where Niall and Louis are already waiting. I rest my head on Louis' lap and my blanket wrapped feet are on Niall's.

"Warning he suddenly got a random loopy vibe to him. I think it's from his Transformation. It's like he's on laughing gas or something and I must say it's rather adorable," Zayn says with this ssssilllllyyyy smile.

"Are you loopy Liam?" Louis asks me which I happily reply with kissing his loops and saying BayMax before snuggling into him making everybody in the car laugh except for my already sleeping babies. So I can't help but giggle at them and call them all sssilllyyyy.

"Alright where to next?" Harry asks from the driver's seat as I feel the car pull out of the parking lot and into main traffic.

"I say instead of researching druids, why don't we find some?" Niall pips up, but I pay no attention too focused on the pretty lights that we pass by.

"So off to wherever druids are!" Louis cheers making me giggle some more because when he talks his I fell it against my ear.

"Baymax!" I add helpfully as I think of that big marshmallow looking man that was so adorable.

"I think we're going to need a new code word."


	61. Humiliation

Twins 2 years 3 months

Elisa 1 year!

Pregnancy 6 months

Liam's POV

A blossoming bump, the skin so soft and smooth beneath my fingers as my hands move over the stretched skin of my belly. The side view of my stomach in the mirror is amazing and so strange. It's so large and I can see the movement of the babies within. 

The side view also shows my swollen chest and puffy nipples that are so sensitive at the touch. 

"What are you doing, love?" Zayn asks coming up from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest and nuzzling my neck his unshaven five o' clock shadow ticking my skin as he nibbles at my birthmark.

"Do you realize we're having three babies?" I ask him feeling exhausted and so petrified of what is to come.

"Mmmmhhhmmm that's what triplets mean, Li," he chuckles making me want to break down into tears, can't he understand?

"I will have six children before I'm 26. How are we going to handle six babies?" I ask him my emotion staying out of my voice, the exhaustion and numbness just there as I move my hands down along the waist band of my jeans.My belly is so large now that I can't see anything below it.  
"How are we going to take care of them all?" I ask my voice starting to tremble.

"There are five of us, Li. Together we'll take care of them. It's going to be tough and a lot, but we can manage it."

"What about when my Transition happens or if this Transformation never ends?" I ask him tears running down my cheeks.

"We'll take care of you and all the babies, Li. I promise you that. We've got you," he promises pulling back to meet my eyes. He reaches out stroking my cheek and like a kitten I snuggle into him closing my eyes.

"They're going to recognize us at the airport. Donum will know where we're at," I whispering fearing what will happen when fans see us at the airport flying to Ireland.

"It's unavoidable, just like the several fans we have run into in stores," he reminds me of the stories they have all come back to the hotel or motels with about fans and the pictures they had all taken with them.

"Maybe, but they haven't see the babies or I in ages. What if I start glowing or something really weird?" I ask voicing my own inner panic. The world will think I am more of a freak that what they already do.

"You won't...your body wouldn't put us all at risk like that."

"Are you sure about that?" I question him both of us knowing that my body has been an out of control glowing, fainting, clumsy, power surging, vomiting mess. 

"No, but we will take care of you should something like that happen and you will be in jeans, sweatshirt and sunglasses. It'll all minimize the glowing a little," he tries to assure me. 

"A little is the problem, but it will have to work I suppose," I sigh moving out of his embrace to finish getting dressed. 

I can feel his eyes on me as I pull my favorite sweatshirt, as grey one that has Madison Square Garden printed across the front of it. The inside of it is supper fluffy and I feel like I am in loving embrace from a giant teddy bear whenever I wear it.

"Can you see my boobs in this?" I ask as I waddle back to the mirror to see if my swollen chest is visible.

"Liam, you have no boobs. Your chest is just a little swollen from the need to feed our babies," he argues wrapping his arms back around me his hands resting on my large belly where the triplets greet him with light little kicks to his hands.

"My nipples give milk, they're puffy, they hurt, I might as well be an A cup and they leak! They're boobs!" I snap tears running down my cheeks from anger and sadness all mixed into one big pot of mess.

"Liam, you're still you. Your body may be changing, but you are still Liam James, the man I have fallen madly in love with. I imagine you're feeling like you're losing your gender with having a womb and your chest swelling, but you're still a man, Li. You've got nuts and nice thick dick," Zayn whispers in in my ear trailing his hands down beneath my bump to remind me of just how much I am still a man.

"Zee...we can't. We have to get going," I argue half heatedly as his fingertips move along the part of me hidden in my jeans.

"You're right, plus I don't think you want to get a hard on in those jeans with them already being a little tight," he laughs making my cheeks flush red as his hands move back up to my waist so he can pull me in close him, my big belly pressed against his abs and my head resting on his shoulder as I let myself shed a few tears.

"We're always here, Li. All of us are no matter what happens. If you light up like a glow stick in the middle of the airport then we'll deal with it. I'll beat a couple people, Louis will tell a couple people to fuck off, Harry will give some boring lecture to them in his slow speech and Niall will look more offended than when Nandos ran out of chicken," he assures me making me giggle a little as he nuzzles down by my birthmark his fuzzy chin making it tickle.

We pull back from each other after a good cuddle and a screaming Luke pounding his tiny fists on the door crying for me.

I open the door a little peeking out. His hazel eyes peer up in confusion. He giggles when he sees my face, but I step back behind the door letting him whimper a little. His little head peeks in. He spots me right away and I am quick to scoop him up in my arms tickling his sides. 

"Ama! You scared me!" he giggles cuddling up against my chest resting his head on the swollen area as though it is a pillow just for his little head. 

"No, you scared me," I argue as I waddle out of the room while holding him close making sure that he doesn't kick my tummy accidently.

"Uh ah You cared me! Silly!" he giggles pressing up against my chest making me wince as his ear presses against my sensitive nipple. 

"Jeremiah, get your naked booty back here! I just got you dressed!" Niall yells as my little nudist runs past us with a stuffed turtle in hand and giggling like crazy.

"I think he's like Harry. No clothes all day!" Louis cheers cracking up as he packs the toys that are laying out all across the sitting room floor.

"Hey now I'm not that bad!" Harry tries to argue as he puts Elisa down on the floor letting her nibble on a teething toy and getting slobber all over her bib and hands.

"I can't believe my baby girl will be one tomorrow," I gush as I sink down to the floor beside her after placing Luke down beside me. It takes me a couple minutes to get settled, but I somehow manage without falling over.

She tosses her teething ring aside and crawls over to me her brown curly falling into her eyes as she puts her diaper cushioned butt down on my lap. She looks up at me with those emerald green eyes shining. 

"You look so much like your daddy. You're a daddy's girl aren't you baby girl?" I ask her brushing her hair back from her face as she leans back against my belly and continues her chewing only this time on my finger. 

"Am! No!" Luke yells rushing over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist tears filling his eyes.

"I'm right here, baby. I can snuggle you and Elisa," I assure him rubbing his back through his Big Hero 6 t-shirt. 

"No my Am," he cries digging his fingers into my sweatshirt as his face scrunches up into this pout and he starts to cry.  
Are you still tired?" I ask him wondering when my husbands had put him to bed last night.

"NO! Am!" he yells pushing at my belly.

"Ow, ow! Stop! Lucas James, that is enough!" I snap as I push him away from my stomach. The force of his push waking the triplets and making them kick around like crazy in painful spots.

"AM!!!" he screams furiously his face getting red. He stomps his feet angrily and continues to scream at the top of his lungs, "My Am!" he pushes Elisa off my lap which sends her teething ring to the floor a couple feet from her and to make her scream as well. 

"Lucas James Malik! That was VERY naughty! You do not push! I want you to say sorry to Elisa and Ama now you have to the count of three or you'll get what a spanking," Zayn warns him coming over as Harry rushes over to Elisa and I. 

"My Am!" he just yells jumping up and down. Harry picks Elisa up from the floor rubbing her back and giving her lots of kisses while Louis hurries over helping me up from the floor asking the typical is your tummy hurting? How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? 

Which, I assure him with that I am fine in response as I am settled back on a bed his hands rubbing small little patterns on my belly trying to comfort the babies that are kicking around like crazy making their kicks actually almost visible through the fabric.

"That's it. Come on we're getting a spanking," Zayn concludes as I watch him pick our son up from the floor laying him out across his lap and smack his diaper clad butt several times making Luke scream his lungs out even though it really is not being hurt. He won't even have a red hand print on his bottom when his Baba his done, all he will have is the knowledge that what he did was wrong. 

"The triplets are kicking up a storm. Are they hurting you?" Louis asks me as he pulls my sweatshirt up revealing my bare belly where the babies' foot prints are visible as their movement makes my skin stretch out a little. 

"Yeah, a little, it's more uncomfortable than anything else. Ow, my ribs...Mmm...Just keep rubbing my belly and I'll try to relax so they calm down," I say as I take a deep breath through my mouth trying to calm my racing nerves down.

Louis soothingly talks to my belly rubbing little circles where he can feel the kicks. Harry is helping Elisa calm down, well Niall pulls Jeremiah's clothes on for the second time and Zayn gives a stern talking to Luke while also rubbing his back and trying to calm our youngest son down. That all too familiar warmth builds up in my belly again making me whimper the heat making my more private area flush warm and this odd feeling move up through my skin. 

"Shit, it's doing that glowing stuff, Liam, you doing okay?" Louis asks me leaning in to me and pressing an ear to my stomach.

"Mmm...just getting really tired. I also feel like I need to pee," I reply just as there is more warmth and I am peeing my pants.

"Shit! Harry get several towels, a clean pair of jeans and underwear for Liam," Louis orders as I start to cry from humiliation, but I do not move knowing that it will help nothing and that if I do I'll probably throw up or pass out.

"It's okay, Li. This happens, you're okay," Niall sooths me stroking my hair as Louis pulls my pants and underwear down tossing them aside. I snuggle into Niall's touch feeling delirious, humiliated and drained. 

Not long later and I can feel Harry and Louis' hands down there cleaning me up. 

"Am, no cry. I wuv you," Jeremiah says climbing up onto the bed by my head and kissing me lightly on the cheek. 

"Love you too Jere. Am's, just not feeling well," I try to assure him as I pull him into my arms as my lower half is lifted a little as new underwear and some sweatpants are put on.

"Harry and Zayn start loading the car. Get the babies into their seats as well. Niall and I will care for Liam," Louis orders setting everybody into motion. 

"Do you feel well enough to get up, Li?" Niall asks me leaning in so that his face is over mine. I look up into his blue eyes smiling a tired smile as I try to sit up and peck his lips, but the weight of the triplets on my middle makes it difficult to move anywhere on my own. He notices what I am trying to do though and leans in closer pecking my lips.

"Marry me? I want your name here too!" I order him reaching out to touch his cheek with my right hand where there are already the names of my other loves.

"Soon, babe, right now we need to get you to the druids and get you better," he reminds me making me pout.

"No weird rituals right? They're not going to cast a spell on me, are they?" I ask feeling kind of scared. A lot of the movies I have seen the druids are strange men in cloaks that do this weird chanting and built stone hedge for human sacrifice or something.

"No darling, we're not taking you to see any weird wizards. The druids are philosophers and doctors. We wouldn't take you anywhere that people would hurt you," Louis assures me as him and Niall get me sitting up right. 

With one hand on Louis' shoulder and Niall's hand at my back I am able to waddle to the door of the hotel room and down the hall with Jeremiah totting after us since Luke and Elisa are already gone with their Baba and Daddy.

I remain slow, but we manage to get to the elevator without too much of a problem and Jeremiah being eager to press the buttons presses three different ones that we do not need as well as the ground floor. 

"Shit, Harry just messaged me. Fans are outside they should be hired by the FBI or CIA," Louis grumbles wrapping an arm around my waist while Niall picks Jeremiah up.

"No down Nini," Jeremiah argues pouting. Just as much as Luke loves being carried, Jeremiah loves his walking so he can run around and explore as well as find some sort of trouble that will leave me blabbering apologies.

"No up, Jere-Bear. We're going to be seeing a lot of people. You'll be able to talk to them face to face like a big boy," Niall convinces him.

"M'okay, me a big boy," he agrees as the elevator goes down floor to floor and finally arrives on the ground floor. As soon as the doors open I can hear the screams of our fans from outside the hotel doors. The employees not being used to being mobbed by a bunch of fans are panicking and whispering about while trying to get other hotel guests sorted out.

I waddle out holding onto Louis' arm silently begging that I do not glow or pass out or some other humiliating thing. 

"Liam! Liam!" fans scream as we exit the building. They reach out their hands, lean in to take selfies and are throwing things in front of my face.

"Is Liam ill?" one paparazzi yells as their cameras flash at us blinding me. Louis' hand constantly on my back keeps me from stumbling into anybody or tripping over my own feet.

Niall holds Jeremiah against his chest shielding him from the flashing cameras the best he can. Everything is proving so much harder without security here by our sides helping to keep us all safe.

"Liam, is it true that you're a special kind of Carrier?" a little girl with bright red hair asks me her voice barely audible over the chaos going on around her.

"Something like that," I reply unable to resist her adorableness.

"My daddy said a Carrier like you only comes every six hundred years," she whispers her blue eyes wide as she takes in my appearance, "I hope you find the help you need and that you're babies are healthy." These words coming from a girl that looks no more than seven years old startles me. The clothes she wears are fairly normal, a simple green sundress, but over that is a light blue sweater that really looks more cloak like. 

By the time Louis is helping me into the car I am nauseous and feeling light headed. I do not protest when he leans me up against Zayn's chest, about the pillow he puts under my head or the blanket he drapes over my body. 

 

"Take a nap, love. We'll wake you when we get to the airport," Zayn assures me with a peck to my head. I don't have any energy to argue so I just let myself drift into sleep.

Niall's POV

"I'm so tired," Liam yawns as I help him out of the car with him snuggled up against me. I keep my arm wrapped around him as I grab an exhausted Luke from his car seat and hold him close as well as the other lads struggle to get the luggage out as well as Elisa and Jeremiah.

Liam is practically limp against me and I fear that he might just pass out if we're not careful. 

"I called ahead of time. They know we're coming and they're letting us skip the line through security go through the private security and get on first class from there," Harry says as he holds a sleeping Elisa juggling her and two of the baby bags. 

"Thank you Harry! Liam is practically falling over. I think exhaustion is hitting him hard," I comment as Harry follows me inside with Zayn following behind with our bags and Louis carrying the others well also holding onto a groggy Jeremiah's hand. 

Unsurprisingly there are paparazzi and fans waiting for us. The paparazzi yell their questions, but we hurry on our way unfortunately the fans are quick to follow. The airport security keeps them away from while we are hurried away by an airport worker and into a quicker and private security thing. They take care of our luggage and somehow we manage to get everybody through the scanners with no problems. It all is going WAY too easy.

The moment Louis voiced his confusion nothing bad happening as well I know we're screwed. He has just jinxed us and now the plane will crash and we'll be stranded on some island, we'll forget a kid or Liam will start glowing more than the skyline of New York City.

We manage to all get onto the airport with our entire luggage the babies behaving and Liam staying normal. As soon as we are walking up the steps though I can feel something change in Liam's posture. His knees are trembling and his body is starting to go slump in my grip. 

"Shit, come on, Li. A couple more steps and we'll be on board the plane," I plead with him as I half drag him onto the plane. 

"Is he okay?" a flight attendant asks her eyes wide as she takes in Liam.

"Could you grab him and help me?" I ask her silently pleading. She is quick to respond taking his other side. We both carry him into the first class seats and settle him down in a window seat.

"He's pregnant...wow...he's Liam Payne. Everybody was so worried when you all disappeared. So many feared something horrible had happened to him and the children. At least I know now that he is alive and in good hands. My only question is will he be okay? He looks ill," she asks looking extremely worried as she hurries over to the cabinets snatching a blanket from the cupboards. I accept the blanket and pull it over Liam wrapping him up in it along with propping him up with a pillow.

"He's going through a type of transition. None of us really understand it. We're flying to Ireland in hopes of getting some answers, it's scary, but we've been assured that he or the babies that he is caring are not at risk," I reply not wanting her to think we're the type that abuse Carriers or something.

"No, I understand. My uncle is a Carrier he's always had strange illnesses and things happen to him that do not make much sense. If you need anything let me know. I will help in any way I can," she replies giving my arm a squeeze her eyes misty with genuine worry.

"Thank you so much," I reply truly grateful as the other lads come in with our carry-on bags and the babies. 

The attendant helps Louis set up The Winnie the Pooh movie for the babies to fall back to sleep watching. 

I let Louis, Zayn and Harry sit with the babies on their laps. I sit beside Liam massaging his knuckles as he peacefully sleeps. I trace the outline of the other lads' names that are tattooed on his knuckles. All of the tattoos are beautiful and represent so much of what they have been through or how they fell for Liam. It makes my heart ache knowing that my name is the only one missing. 

"Soon, my love, we'll have a wedding and I'll make love to you like I have wanted to for weeks," I whisper kissing his pinkie finger where my name will be someday soon not caring that the other lads are listening.


	62. Horan House

Twins 2 years 3 months

Elisa 1 year

Pregnancy 6 months 

 

Niall's POV

"How is it in the eight years we've known you we have never been to your mum's house?" Louis asks me from the backseat as I try to focus on navigating through the busy streets of Manchester.

"It's always been easier to go to one of your family's homes. It was always more convent. Plus, my family has always tried to keep their distance front he fame. My dad also hates you Lou and Haz," I reply with a shrug.

"Well he's just a Larry hater. At least we won't be staying with his hater ass. We'll be staying with your adorable mum,' Louis cheers making me only sigh.

I can't exactly tell them about my new asshole step dad or how my mom is a little... weird lately. They'll flip or make assumptions, all of which I can't allow so I keep my mouth shut and promise myself to not leave the little ones or Liam alone with either of them.

"Why can't we just stay at Greg's? The twins could have a playmate," Zayn grumbles from the backseat as he hands Jeremiah a small snack container of chocolate chip Teddy Grams.

"Denise doesn't want any unwanted attention. She wants Theo to grow up normal. She doesn't need us there," I reply not wanting to drag my brother and his family into the mess that is our lives.

"Baba! Out!" Jeremiah yells shaking his snack container angrily.

"We're almost there, buddy. You can play soon, one more Clifford," Zayn pleads with him as he starts up another Clifford episode on the DVD player.

"Elisa is smelling a little funky. I thing she might have gone potty," Harry adds as he brushes Elisa's hair with his fingers trying to keep the baby from crying about her car seat and full diaper.

"Luke is out, but he keeps doing his loopy face," Louis comments noting how Luke will scrunch up his nose in a certain way when he is pooing or about to.

I glance at Liam in the seat beside me. He is awake, but clinging tightly to the blanket that is wrapped around him as he shivers. He looks so depressed that I can't help, but reach out and take his hand needing him to know we're here.

"You doing okay, Lili?" Louis asks reaching around the seat to touch Liam's shoulders.

"I'm a little nauseous. I think it might be motion sickness from being in the car for so long," he replies squeezing my hand as I watch him rub his belly in gentle circles trying to fight the nausea stirring up there. 

"Another ten minutes and we'll be there," I assure him.

He nods in understanding relaxing in his seat as Louis massages his shoulders.

As soon as the car is stopped at my mum's house Jeremiah is kicking his seat wanting out NOW, Luke is crying, because he woke up from his nap, Elisa is blubbering and getting spit all over herself and Liam is frantically trying to get out of the car with a hand clasped over his mouth.

I unbuckle his seat belt for him as he stumbles out of the car doubling over as he throws up right at his feet. I hurry over moving as fast as I can and place a hand on his back rubbing it as he throws up on the grass. 

"Am! Am!" Luke screams from inside the car freaking out at the sight of his Ama getting sick.

"Motion sickness?" I ask him skepticism in my voice as he straightens out holding onto my arm for dear life.

He just whimpers in response and snuggles in close to me, letting me hold him close as the other lads get the babies out of the car.

There is a thud against my le as little arms wrap around me, tears and spit soaking my pant leg.

"Luke, what's wrong?" I ask the toddler as he sniffles into my jeans.

"Am, sick No Am sick!" he cries clinging to me as his body trembles.

"I'm okay Luke. Am, just felt a little yucky. I'll be all better after a nap," Liam assures him kneeling down to wrap his arms around the little boy.

"I take nap too! I want nappy with oo," he replies clinging onto his Ama for dear life. Fear in those little hazel eyes. He knows his Ama is sick, and it scares him so in his mind taking a nap with his Ama is helping him in some way. 

"You sure you don't want to play?" Liam asks as he rises back to his feet with Luke in his arms.

"No, play. Nappy with Am," he protests pressing his cheek up against Liam's swollen chest.

"Alright, but first we'll get your dipper changed," Liam laughs kissing the side of his head. I snuggle into Liam kissing the side of his my lips going close to his ear.

"Do you want me to carry him?" I ask as I nuzzle his neck.

"Yes, I'm carrying three babies in my belly already. I don't know if I can carry him too," he admits as he lets me grab Luke to take him into my arms.

"NO! Nini, want Am!" Luke screams kicking out.

"Sh we'll take a nappy still baby. Am just can't carry you right now, because is belly is too big," Liam explains giving Luke an Eskimo kiss to help calm him down.

"When your tummy no more big?" he asks peering at his Am skeptically as he holds onto Liam's thumb not wanting to let go of his Ama.

"When the babies are born. Babies will be here soon," Liam promises him kissing his tiny nose before having him let go of his thumb.

"Niall!" my mum screams in greeting as she comes running down the walk way with my dad slowly following her at a much slower pace.

"Hey mum," I smile turning to hug her while still holding onto Luke.

"Aw is this Luke?" she coos at Luke. Luke being shy just hurries his face into my chest trying to get away from this strange lady. He whimpers a little wanting his Am now in his time of fear and not me. 

"Yeah, he's a little shy. He'll get use to you in time," Liam chirps in giving my mum a kind smile.

"Do you have boobs?" my step dad, George, asks peering at Liam's chest with a scrunched up nose. My heart rate picks up at that as anger fills me. The smile disappears from Liam's face like it had never been there at all, I don't have to look over at the car to know that the others are about to take out George and beat him senseless. 

"Um... not exactly... I-I mean...." Liam stutters out looking totally bewildered.

"Do you even have a pair of balls?" George asks making me actually choke on shock. He did not seriously just ask that?!

"Y-Yes... I-I'm a man... I-I mean why wouldn't I?" Liam asks his big brown eyes starting to get glassy as his eyes meet the narrowed, cold grey ones of my step dad.

"You're knocked up. Men don't carry babies, that's something that is reserved for women, only mistakes, and freaks have..." George says, but Zayn is quick to cut in.

"You won't finish that sentence or we'll go stay at hotel and maybe let it leak onto Twitter that you're a jack ass that is a homophobic and sexist ass hole," Zayn says in a calm, cold way. 

"Are you threatening me? Should I call the police and let them know we have a terrorist on our hands?" George says, this sets off all sorts of chaos.

"What did you just say?!" 

"The only one that needs the police called on them is you!"

"Fuck you!"

"We're going to a hotel!"

Are all the responses along with a broken sob from Liam and at the very end a loud, no, from Jeremiah along with a little foot stomping and wailing.

"Oh nonsense, come inside. I have a lunch ready and the bedrooms are ready. George, will behave. He's just got his beliefs like you have yours. Nothing major," my mum cuts in ignoring all the angry glares and puffing out of chest that is happening.

"We can stay a night or two. I'm tired and need to rest in an actual bed. I would also like to celebrate Elisa's birthday considering we didn't really have the chance before," Liam is quick to say trying to put out all the burning fuses before there can be an explosion.

"Excellent. Why don't you and the babies come inside, Liam. You look awful and I am sure the babies are in need of some playing and diaper changes," my mum says reaching out to wrap an arm around Liam's waist.

"Zayn and I will come along. Liam can't really carry Elisa and the boys are going to be awful shy," I pipe in quickly wrapping my arm around Liam pulling him in close to me.

I can see the skeptically look Zayn gives me, and the worry from Liam's touch, but neither say anything. Instead Zayn takes Elisa from her seat, throws two of the baby bags over his shoulders, and grabs Jeremiah's hand following closely behind me as we make our way up the walk way into my mum's house.

The stone walkway is a little crooked making Liam stumble a couple times, but I am quick to catch him well successfully keeping a fussy Luke balanced. Jeremiah runs about skipping around us in an energetic manner, stumbling a little, but he is quick to get right back up to keep going. 

"I tooted! Excuse me!" Jeremiah yells happily as he reaches the doorstep small toot escaping from his little backside making him giggle in a silly manner.

"How disgusting and rude. He doesn't have to announce it," George growls glaring in disgust at my son.

"He's two! He's allowed to find that stuff funny and it is actually pretty adorable. Plus, he said excuse me so screw yourself," Zayn snaps as we head inside much to my relief. Hopefully George will go to some corner or something.

My mum's house like usual is clean with a little clutter here and there. The house is nothing special, but it is home. There is still that stain on the couch from where I had thrown up when I was eight after eating too much candy on a dare, that hole in the bathroom door where Greg had accidently jabbed a broom stick when we had been chasing each other through the house playing knights.

I help Liam settle down in a recliner while Zayn lays out a blanket for me to lay Luke out on to change his diaper.

"Do that in the bathroom. I don't want to see that out here. I can smell it in the kitchen," George snaps making me bite my lip so I don't turn around and snap at him. I was here long before him and I will change my son's diaper wherever I damn well please!

Stupid bastard just things he can marry my mum and he gets the right to boss me around and tell off my family. He's got another thing coming.

To prove my point that I will not be surrendering I open Luke's diaper right up not caring that his diaper is smelled all the way into the kitchen.

Liam has Elisa laid out on her back as well so he can change her diaper as well not even blinking at the glare he is getting from George.

I glare at Liam for not staying in the recliner, but he just gives me his silly puppy dog face along with puckering his lips out playfully, which I can not help, but kiss.

I did not expect the scream from my mum at this though.

"Niall! You're gay!" my mum screams clasping her hands over her mouth.

"That's not gay, darling. That's just being disgusting, for his lover would have to be a man for him to be gay. Don't worry we'll get your son sorted out, I told you that pop star crap would mess up your son. Not to mention the people he is hanging out with, the hippie, the terrorist, the jack ass and the freak from the deep. We'll get your Niall back though, just give me a couple days," George replies rubbing my back comfortingly as he eyes my family like they are all just another piece of meat to slaughter.

Liam has Elisa all wrapped up in a diaper and dressed in a blink of an eye. He holds her close to his chest, sensing the danger in the air and his ever instinct is telling him to protect his baby.

Zayn is keeping Jeremiah's exploring to the living room and far away from George or my mum. Well Luke, just rolls away from me after his diaper is changed so he can be closer to his Ama. 

"Just so we're clear if you touch a hair on any of my babies or my husband I will shoot you. Call me a murder or terrorist, but just know I'm a strong believer in the Christian faith," Harry says causally as he walks in the door suitcases in hand.

"Also if you eye my husband or children in that way again, I'll cut off your dick," Louis happily chirps in as he lays the suitcases down on the floor in the living room.

"Now, now there is no reason to be like this. George is a good guy, you all just have to give him a chance. I'm fine with you loving Liam, Niall. He's a total sweetie and I'll still get my grandbabies," my mum laughs in an odd way. It's almost like she is nerves about something.

"We're all staying out here tonight. I'll blow up some of the air mattresses for Liam and the twins. The rest of us can sleep in the recliners or the couch. I'm not going to let creepy George lay a hand on any of us. We'll get up early in the morning and be out of here before the creepy duo are even awake," Harry hisses under his breath barely audible as he works to set a couple of beds up, but somehow the five us hear loud and clear. 

I do not take offense to his words for honestly I am not happy to be here any more than they are. I notice that Zayn is on his phone, but I say nothing waiting for him to say whatever is happening out loud.

Instead of worrying about that I help Harry get Liam settled back on one of the air mattresses with blankets draped over him and several of our pillows propped under his head. Luke snuggles up against him resting his head against Liam's chest and clinging to him tightly.

"I know you said you had dinner ready Maura, but we have some take out already coming. We didn't want to bother you with having you make us a meal. I'm sorry if we had known we wouldn't have ordered, but there is plenty for all of us," Zayn says looking up from his phone with a smile. We always order our own food when we feel like the food where we are staying might not be safe.

"That's fine dear. I understand. The babies must be picky and poor Liam must be able to tolerate only so much. It's really fine, no need to apologize. It's really okay. No need to worry. George won't mind either. We'll just eat this. Don't any of you worry, especially you Liam. You don't need to stress, so don't worry, it's fine," my mum babbles rubbing her hands together.

"After they go to sleep," Louis says under his breath as he lays some toys out for Elisa and Jeremiah to play with. 

We all give casual nods at this agreeing that we will sneak out after my crazy mum and step dad go to sleep.

My eyes never leave my mum or George for too long as the night goes on. Liam never wonders off alone, not even to shower. We all stay in the living room on high alert waiting for the time to pass and remaining on guard for anything to go wrong.

Liam's POV

I would have to be blind and stupid to not realize that something is severely wrong with Maura and George. Maura is nothing like what I remember before, she use to be so sweet, now she is on edge and seems half out of her mind. 

I don't sleep at all, instead I pretend to let my eyes drift shut as I let Harry and Niall snuggle me in the dark. The triplets move around in my belly kicking at the stretched skin roughly sensing my anxiety and wanting out of the situation before letting me sleep peacefully.

I listen to the things going on around me straining my ears. I can hear the soft breathing of the babies, the steady controlled breath of my husbands letting me know that they are all awake and waiting for the right time to sneak out. I can also hear the footsteps from above us alerting us that the creepy duo are still awake.

Everything has already been subtly packed right back up in the evening in a way that would seem casual and not odd. There are only three suitcases, and the baby bags to carry out along with my pillow and blanket. No play pen or anything. Elisa is sleeping soundly in Louis' arms, Luke is sleeping pressed up in between Harry and I, and Jeremiah is sleeping in Zayn's arms. I am the only adult in PJs needing to get out of my jeans and into some comfortable clothing well also proving to the creepers that we are getting ready for bed.

Everything is going smoothly as we hear the soft snores from above us letting us know that they are finally asleep. 

I watch my husbands begin to silently move like assassins in the night. Getting the suitcases and baby bags out without any hassle. Zayn and Harry take the twins while, Niall takes Elisa and Louis is by my side helping me get up and sneak to the door. 

Elisa however starts to whimper, waking from her sleep far too early, her whimpers start to transform into cries that echo throughout the house.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" George calls from upstairs making my stomach lurch in fear, or is that the babies moving? Either way I am hurrying to keep up with Louis' pace to get out the door.

Footsteps come running down the stairs along with angry curses.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" George yells as he gains on us. I glace over Louis' shoulder just in time to see him grab Niall by the shirt pulling him backwards along with my screaming Elisa. 

"No! NO!" I squirm in Louis' arms tugging towards Niall and my baby girl as I watch that mad man slam Niall hard backwards into the dinning room table while also pulling my daughter from her Nini's arms. The sound of shattering glass fills my ears as well as Elisa's screams. 

Every instinct in my body is screaming with rage and the need to fight. Nobody messes with my babies! He hands Elisa to Maura, who stands behind him, as he goes over to Niall kicking him over and over while he is down. 

Elisa keeps screaming and wailing, while Maura starts to shake her trying to get her to be quiet. 

There is nothing I can do for Louis is holding me back, but I will not stand by to watch this happen. I feel that energy rising in my stomach and this time I welcome it like a long forgotten friend. I watch as that glow hits Maura sending her eyes rolling back into her head and her to collapse to the floor while somehow my little girl levitates in a cloud of gold warmth in the air. 

"You freak! What did you do!?" George yells charging at me, but that golden light hits him again forcing him to his feet. He fights it with all his might, staggering, but he does not win. He collapses to the floor with one final tremble.

In his shock Louis lets me go allowing me to hurriedly waddle over to my levitating baby that is calming down and actually giggling in the cloud of warmth. I pull her into my arms letting the gold disappear like dust in the wind. I hold her close rubbing her back as I step over to Niall being careful to not step in any of the glass. 

There are pools of blood, leaving a stain on the carpet, his face is swollen and there are lacerations all over his body. I don't even blink, there is no hesitation at all, I have to make him better, he is my husband in every way, but by law. I let my golden light fill his body spreading through him as though he is being bathed in it. 

Like magic the wounds seal up and the swelling goes down turning to dark bruises, to nasty yellows and finally back to the pale, slightly flushed, face I am use to.

The blood does not go back into his body, so he remains unconscious, but at least I know he is well and any shreds of glass leak out of him falling back into the carpet.

"Holy shit. Way to go Liam!" Louis laughs coming over to my side wrapping his arms around me as he pulls me to my feet while I also hold Elias to my chest.

Zayn comes back in, glances over the area, checks Maura's and George's pulses, which I already know he does not need to do for I know they are alive. He goes over to Niall running his hands over him checking him to make sure there are no wounds or missed pieces, all of which I know there isn't, before he picks Niall up into his arms.

I am assured my family is safe again. My body starts to shut down again as though going into a hibernation mode. Louis keeps me steady as my knees begin to shake and eyes start to close. 

I can feel arms lifting me up and Elisa being taken from my arms, but I am being assured that she is safe in her Papa's arms. 

I can see a long fluffy long hair, and those emerald green eyes in blurred vision along with that famous smile. 

"I think we might have our own Captain America," I hear Louis laugh as sleep takes me.


	63. A Simple B-Day

Twins 2 years 3 months

Elisa 1 year 2 weeks

Pregnancy 6 months 2 weeks

 

Zayn's POV

"I want him out! He had to of known something was up! He put the babies and Liam into danger knowingly!" I snap as Louis tares down Maura's driveway desperate to leave Maura and that pedophile behind before they wake up and realize what happened. 

"Niall, would have never knowingly put the babies and Liam at risk. Even if he knew something was up I don't think he would have guessed that his new step dad is a pedophile or baby abuser," Harry defends him making me want to hit him as well. How could he be defending the person that put our family at risk?

"He should have spoke up. Why is he even here? He's not responsible enough to be a father, let alone a father to babies as special as our or the husband and caregiver Liam needs! Liam and the babies rely on us to keep them safe, healthy and loved. So far Niall has only handed them over to a jack ass that would more than happily assault all four of them," I snap as I run my fingers through Liam's hair lovingly. He looks so innocent and peaceful with him being asleep like this. It's just another reminder that I must keep him safe. I can't lose him. 

"Stop acting like you've always been the perfect husband, Zayn. Niall may have fucked up, but at least he didn't abandon Liam when times got hard," Louis fires back.

"I had left in fear and was being a coward. I admit it was a mistake and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make that up to Liam and the twins. It was one mistake, am I not allowed to make one of those?" I ask not bothering to look up at Harry or Louis instead I concentrate on the twins and making sure they are calmed down and watching a movie that plays on low for them as we move down dark streets.

"Isn't Niall allowed to make a mistake?" Harry asks softly being that little voice of reason that I so hate on some days.

I don't reply instead I glance over at Niall. He is unconscious from blood loss, but is healed thanks to my angel. He is pale and looks vulnerable. I can feel my heart breaking for him, Niall's as innocent as Liam, surely he wouldn't put Liam and the babies knowingly into harms way. 

The movement of Liam snuggling in closer to me, and the soft touch of Luke's hand against my skin makes me look at my family. My two boys are still teary eyed, and are still shaken. Luke's hazel eyes are looking at me with confusion and fear. Jeremiah is trying to focus on the screen of the portable DVD player , but he keeps letting out tiny little whimpers while holding onto his little lion toy for dear life. 

Harry is holding Elisa in his arms, tears in his green eyes as he looks at our little daughter's softly sleeping form. Her brown curls are a mess, tears stain her little cheeks yet she is okay. We could have easily lost her, but her Ama made sure that no harm would come to his little girl. In Harry's eyes I can see that anger, hurt and fear that I am feeling. The only difference is he's letting it out in tears well I am releasing mine in fury.

My eyes next land on the person that has kept our family safe. He is laid across my lap, his breathing steady as he sleeps. His skin is still slightly warm from his use of power. He lets out a soft little sound as he nuzzles in closer to me. His belly is extended to the point we can all see it clear through the blanket, it's like a mound of warmth that keeps our youngest safe. 

I could have lost all of this tonight. 

I know I have messed up. I never should have left Liam like that three years ago. I know Liam has messed up by allowing himself to go back to see his father. If he had said no then he never would have been raped on that terrible day. I can't be mad at him for that though, he never expected that from his father, the man that had helped raise him. Liam never could have known. 

I realize Niall's situation is similar. He had mistakenly trusted his step father and mother, yet when I look at him I do not feel the protectiveness, the love or sorrow that comes when I look at Liam or the babies. Instead I am filled with frustration and distrust. 

I may be able to forgive Niall someday, but I will never let him in like I had before.

1d1d11d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d11d1d1dd11d1dd1d1d1d11d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1d1dd1d

Liam's POV

The first sound I hear is the soft giggles of my two favorite boys. I peek my eyes open to see Luke snuggled up around my tummy giggling at his brother as he sits on the bed making silly faces with his daddy.

"Am!" Luke squeals as he notices I am awake. I give him a warm smile and nuzzle his nose with mine and giving him a big kiss on his nose as well. 

"It's good to see you're awake," Harry grins turning his attention from Jeremiah to me. He leans in pecking my lips gently, his lips tasting sweet and of vanilla. Pressed up against his chest I notice the little bunch of curls that blend with Harry's so well. 

My little Elisa is half asleep against her daddy's chest with a little stuffed duckling in hand, and her eyes half closed. I lean in kissing her soft curls, which earns me a soft little smile from her. She holds out her hand to me whispering a single sound, "Am."

"Looks like somebody wants to see you," Harry chuckles handing Elisa over to me. He lays her down on my chest as I gently stroke her soft hair smiling lovingly at my little girl. 

"It's hard to believe she's over a year old. Seems like yesterday it was her in my belly," I laugh wiping away stray tears that fall down my cheeks. 

"Ama, no cry. Be happy!" Jeremiah announces his little hand trying to wipe away my tears even though his hand shakes clumsily.

"I wuv oo," Luke sighs snuggling into me his head resting on my belly.

"I am happy, Jere-Bear. I promise there are just happy tears. I also love you too Luke," I tell each of my boys turning to each of them in turn. I give each a rub of the back and a quick touch of their soft dark heads of hair. I don't bother trying to sit up to give them kisses knowing that with Elisa on my chest and my belly swollen with three more babies I am not going to be moving anywhere.

"Are you feeling okay? Need me to get you anything?" Harry asks as I shift Elisa so her head isn't directly on my sensitive nipple.

"I'm okay for right now. Where are the other lads?" I ask as I try to keep Luke from whacking his sister in his head as he bounces his monkey around.

"Zayn and Louis headed out to do a little investigating. Niall is still resting trying to recover from last night. He lost a lot of, blood and probably actually needs a blood transfusion, but he reuses to let us take him to a hospital. There would be a lot of questions as well about how he lost all that blood when there is no signs of injury. Zayn thinks it's too much risk, so it's out of the question," Harry replies with a sigh. 

"Will he be okay?" I ask feeling worry for my boyfriend. I may have healed his wounds, but he is still weak and it has me aching to be snuggled up with him to feel, and see that he is okay. I glace around the room to the best of my ability. The daylight shines bright through the curtains lighting up the entire room making it easy for me to spot my dyed blonde man lying sprawled out on the couch a blanket draped lazily over him only covering half his body. His cheeks are stained red from tears that have fallen recently and his hair is a mess like some bed head or him running his fingers through his hair constantly. I feel the negative energy radiating off him like the shadows that lurk at the edges of the light. There is so much sorrow, remorse and self hatred. 

"Liam? Liam, calm down he's okay, babe. Deep breath, it's okay,". Harry's voice cuts in making me painfully aware of the sobs that shake my body, and the ache in my chest.

"Am! NO! 'App! NO cry!" Jeremiah yells crying himself and snuggling up into my chest beside his sister. 

Elisa is fussing and whimper, her little fingers clinging to the cloth of my t-shirt this adorable little pout set on her face.

Luke is looking just plain terrified. His face is pale, he's snuggled up against my belly his head resting on the side and looks on the verge of a total breakdown.

"Why is he so sad? What happened? He's so upset, I can feel it, oh Harry please do something for him," I gasp out between my sobs as one hand goes to my daughter soothing circles being rubbed into her back and another hand on Jeremiah's back as he keeps nudging my swollen, tender chest with his head wanting my attention.

"What do you mean by feel? You're all worked up from what Niall is feeling? You're like feeling his emotions?" Harry responds pissing me off and missing my point entirely.

"Yes! Would you just move on and assure him. Bring him over here to snuggle with the babies and I, just don't leave him feeling so miserable with himself, or I-I'll...get him over here myself. How I'll do it I'm not entirely sure, but if I have to use some weird Diamond Carrier mojo then I will!" I threaten and Harry's eyes go wide. 

He gets up heading over to the couch, a small chuckle crossing those sweet lips of his, only fueling my fury.

"This isn't funny! I'm serious," I snap as I try to get into a sitting position, but between my big tummy, the twins getting in the way and Elisa just adding on the pressure as well I am making no progress.

"I know you are. You're just adorable when you get angry. Your mouth sets into this pout, your eyes get glassy and you have this very adorable voice that you try so hard to make sound demanding, but only sounds like a whimper from a distressed puppy," he chuckles as he lifts Niall up in his arms, blanket and all. 

"Ugh I don't want to look like some adorable puppy!" I pout as he lays Niall down on the other side of the bed. 

Once Harry settles Niall in I reach my hand over touching his skin. He doesn't stir from his sleep, he just lays there looking to be in so much pain. I run my fingers over his soft cheek, the brush of unshaved hair tickling my tips. I give his hand a squeeze and wish so badly that I could kiss him, but with he babies in the way I can't move in that way.

"Now that I have done you a favor will you do me one? Come out to the kitchen with me, the twins and I have a surprise for you and Elisa. I promise Niall will not wake, he's going to be out of it for a couple more hours. Please, come with me," Harry pleads getting down on his knees beside the bed his hands clasped together as though in prayer.

"Fine, but I need your help. I can't move," I pout making him laugh his bright, warm chuckle.

"I was already planning on that. Jeremiah, Luke get up please, Ama wants to get up to see our surprise," Harry orders and the boys do exactly as he says. They wiggle their way off the bed, Jeremiah letting me give his nose a gentle rub with mine, Luke hugging my belly and getting an Eskimo kiss as well before he too toddlers off into the kitchen laughing right along with his brother.

Harry takes Elisa from me, gently rocking her when she protests with little whines and starts to cry whimpering Am out in soft little sounds. I push myself up in bed keeping one hand under my belly as I swing my legs over the bed pushing myself to my feet. My stomach growls reminding me to get myself and the little ones in me some food well we are up. I can't see my feet very well making it difficult to see where I am stepping, but it is no worries with Harry by my side. 

He takes my hand leading the way out to kitchen. 

The twins are already there chatting in little one chatter that nobody, but they understand. Luke has found a stuffed monkey on the floor and is now holding it tight well Jeremiah is blubbering while sucking at his fingers. 

"Am, 'appy cake! Ou appy? Dada an Jar an Uke cook an rinkle an rosting," Jeremiah chatters as Harry lifts him up placing him in his seat after placing Elisa in hers. I bend down picking Luke up while making airplane noises before settling him in his high chair as well. 

I am not entirely sure what Jeremiah had been trying to say to me, but now I know exactly what he is talking about. On the counter on two large platters is several dozen cupcakes all home made. The frosting is in various colors including purple, yellow, light blue and pink. There are sprinkles dumped on them of various types that are shapes like stars, flowers or are colored sugars. Some of the sprinkles literally look like they were just dumped on by some. On one of the platters there is a letter on each of the cupcakes. It takes me a minute to figure out exactly what they say with the letters be put on crooked or even upside down, but when I do I let out a bright giggle, a twinkle surely shining in my eyes.

"You did it! Just like I had asked! Elisa's first birthday," I cry wrapping my arms around Harry snuggling in close to him, before pecking his vanilla flavored lips, surely the taste coming front the frosting or batter.

"Yeah, it's not much. I figured cupcakes would work best with the babies so don't we have to worry about making a bunch of cakes for them to smash. I was only able to get a couple of balloons and about a half dozen presents for her, but it's something. I know the stages and days like their birthdays, or holidays mean a lot to you for the babies to have. I want to have them too, but you're so stubborn about it and when things are at their most difficult points you still want to make sure your daughter has her first birthday properly. Sure it's a couple days late, but this was something I knew would mean so much to you and would bring the babies some joy as well. I'm so glad you like it, love," Harry whispers in response tears running down his as he leans in to kiss me again, his forehead resting against mine for a moment to get his bearings again before turning to our children.

"NO CRY, Dada! Appy cake!" Jeremiah yells ending Harry and my moment with our chuckles as our little toddler gets worked up about us getting all emotional when there is happy cake, or birthday cake on hand. How he has associated cake with happiness, I'm pretty sure started when he noticed that most of the time when people are happy there is always come kind of cake around. So, now Luke and him call cakes "happy cakes" or in baby lingo "appy cakes."

After Harry explains to me that Louis and Zayn will not be back for a couple of days I can not wait any longer. We sing Elisa happy birthday, after putting a little princess crown on her head, with the twins singing right along with us before we dive into the fun that comes with any year old's birthday party.

Niall's POV

Waking to giggles and laughter from outside the room makes hesitate to step a foot outside the bedroom door fearing I will be unwelcome after putting the babies and Liam at risk like I had. Zayn, Louis and even a little bit Harry made it clear that I would not be welcome at such things or even near Liam or the babies ever again yet I can't help myself.

I am drawn to him, his warmth and kindness. I am drawn to the giggles of the toddlers and Elisa. 

In the small kitchen of the cabin is Liam and Harry with cake in their hair, on their clothes and covering their faces. Harry is messing around by doing funny things with some of the mushed cupcake on Luke's little tray on his chair and puts it on Luke's cheek or on his nose or suggesting he put it in his arm pit much to Luke's giggles and shakes of head.

Liam is between Elisa and Jeremiah feeding them each some cake, while also telling them silly stories and making silly noises or doing silly things with the cake as well.

I do not dare interrupt, knowing when I am not wanted, but a gleeful voice makes my steps freeze. 

"Niall! You're up, just in time for presents!" Liam yell joyfully as he comes waddling over to my side pecking me right on the lips getting frosting on my face as well as our noses touch.

I can't disappoint him, nor the little shouts of "ni! Ni!". 

So, I take his hand and let him lead the way.


	64. Going To See The Wtiches

Twins 2 years 4 months

Elisa 1 year 1 month

Pregnancy 7 months

 

Louis' POV

"Is it bad that I am scared?" Zayn asks me his voice hushed even though it is only him and I in the car.

"No, after being betrayed and hurt by so many I'm also hesitant about this, but Liam does need these people. They know more about what is happening to Liam than what we do, they are the only ones that seem to have any answers at all so we have no choice. We're doing this and if all goes well we will be bring our family here," I reply as I drive the car down the isolate dirt trail. I do not dare call it a road for there is only one lane yet the road is worn.

Trees tower over us some of their branches low enough to dance across the roof of the car. The road seems to go on forever as we make many random turns and go down many hills as well as up a few. The forest that surrounds us is like a forest that was born in a storybook. I half expect a wicked witch or Hansel and Greta to come dashing out onto the road.

I start to slow as over a hill the brick gate appears. There is nothing to see beyond it for the fence is far too tall. The white gate immediately opens for us, two men dressed in in khaki's and red polos nodding us through with smiles on their faces.

"Already warmer than Donum, the security actually smiles," I joke as we move past buildings labeled as police, fire department, secretary, grocery stores, department stores, a school, clothing stores and so many more. The thing that makes my breath catch in shock is the people. There are happy couples walking everywhere, many of them gay. Several males are visibly pregnant as they hold hands with their husband or occasionally even husbands. There are babies being pushed in strollers, children running about and teenagers are also strolling about. However, like usual there is never a Carrier strolling about alone. They are always being escorted by a husband, an assistant, nurse or even a teenage child. Yet they are smiling and are relaxed. They feel safe here.

"Do you think we could have that?" Zayn asks noticing the happiness and sense of security in the community. 

"I hope so," I reply as we pull up to the building we are looking for the town meeting area and the hospital. 

The parking lot is rather bare, but it seems not many use cars here so it is no bother to me. 

"Ready?" Zayn asks turning to glance at me his hand on the door handle.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll have good news here," I sigh trying to remain hopeful as we get out of our car. 

Walking up to the hospital itself is not a grim walk. There are flowers all about, drawings on the pavement in chalk done by children, there are murals along the brick of a heavily pregnant men, a traditional Carrier wedding, and children of all different races and religions playing in a park. 

"Well you wouldn't see that pained on a building in New York," Zayn comments admiring the art work with an eye of an artist.

"Come on we can gawk at the mural later," I laugh grabbing his arm and pulling him inside the building.

Sitting at the desk is a young woman with long black hair, dark skin, a cloak draped over her shoulders and a warm smile on her lips.

"You must be Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik. Isabella and Aileen, our leader, are waiting for you. I can take you right back. How are Liam and the babies?" she asks getting up from her desk her dark purple cloak falling around her and moving along with her as she moves elegantly. Her clothing beneath is a beautiful dress that is a beautiful Native American or India style dress, an unusual thing to see in rural Ireland, but it brings comfort to me. For it is more proof that this community is not judgmental of race, religion, sexuality, and any other thing. It feels like walking into an alternate reality and it all feels way too good to be true.

"They're doing well. Liam is still rather ill, but he's doing okay," Zayn replies leaving details out knowing not to share too much.

"Poor darling must be hurting. From what I know about his situation he's got some rough patches ahead. I wish you and your family the best of luck and sincerely hope you can find somewhere you find comfortable," she says giving us a sympathetic smile as she opens up a door to an office where the mysterious blonde, Isabella, and the woman I have talked to many times on the phone, Aileen, are waiting.

"Zayn and Louis, hello! Come in, come in," Aileen waves us in. Her hair is a brown is long and curled, with natural streaks of grey running in it. Her cloak is beautiful emerald green and underneath she wears a casual brown pencil skirt with a white button down shirt.

The office is neat with a desk that has little nick backs and pictures along with the typical computer. There are comfy warm, brown chairs and the walls have been painted with many little flowers that have names hastily drawn along with them on the sides. 

"Isn't it precious? The children did it last year," Isabella explains as she settles down in one of the chairs in the small circle that sits around a desk.

"How are you things? Did you have any trouble finding us?" Aileen asks as she pulls out papers from her desk.

"Things are okay and no problems getting here at all. You're directions were perfect. We did some research about the area here and there isn't much found to be found. Just some articles in small communities and on small blogs talking about how it's a hidden away city for Carriers. They speak of safety and how great the medical care is as well as how there is none of the experiments or rudeness to the Carriers or family. If we haven't been through what we have we would have Liam and the babies here with us now... It's just after everything we like to approach things with caution, no matter how good it looks," I reply watching as she lays out a folder that has Liam's name neatly printed on it laying it out on the desk.

"I understand. We didn't and will never want to force you into anything. We wanted you to make the choice to come here and for you to do your own research on us. We could not put off intervening however when Liam started his Transformation. The symptoms must have been taking a toll on him and we needed to bring him some kind of relief so Isabella went in with some herbs to help him. Did they do so?" she asks what appears to be genuine concern in her green eyes.

"Yes, he is doing much better thanks to them. May I ask how you knew he would be going through this?" I ask needing to know every little detail about how this place and the people that run it work.

"When we hear of a Carrier we like to try to keep tabs on them and be sure they are adapting okay and try to keep them safe without forcing them into anything. Liam is an easier one to keep tabs on and we knew he was special from the moment he first became pregnant. He seemed to have a particular warmth and glow to him. Something about him had set him apart and that first pregnancy is when it first came to light to us. More powerful Carriers have a warmer glow to them, they also tend to be the kindest of hearted and also are the ones that seem to have the most brutal of times. Having difficult Transitions, abilities coming to light, and it all seems others sense their power as well and are drawn to them. We knew when realized Liam would at least be a powerful Clover, if not, what we have hoped and dread for, a Diamond. It appears he is the ladder and I am anxious to see him again," Isabella explains.

"Glow? Do you mean how he sometimes actually glows? Does that happen often with Carriers?" Zayn asks sitting a littler straighter in his seat.

"Exactly, it's only the more powerful of Carriers that actually have a visible glow to most people. It normally is only really visible when they use their abilities or their abilities are growing. Surely you must have also felt the warmth, you know the warmth from his belly," Isabella explains a fond smile on her face.

"Yeah, it feels safe and like love. Sounds cheesy, but true. If we were to bring Liam and our children here as well as our husband and possibly boyfriend then what will happen?" I ask anxious to get to the part that we really came here for.

"Liam would be our up most priority, with the babies a close second. He would come here first to the hospital to be checked over and to have your family registered. You children would also have a little check up and we would also discuss vaccines and what you are comfortable with doing for them. Should Liam be too ill to head to a home right away we settle him into an assigned room, that will always be your families when in need of the hospital. Our nurses, doctors and med-witches will be sure to keep an eye on him and make him comfortable till the Transformation is over. You and your family will be welcome to head to a home that you will be able to pick out yourselves. We do recommend one of the more back ones due to you being celebrities and Liam being a Diamond Carrier. The ones in the back are larger, have their own security and are a little safer. You are welcome to modify it, decorate or whatever the way you want. We just have some rules of things that are not permitted in our community such as alcohol, cigarettes, drugs, and weapons. We can get into more detail with that later," Aileen explains as she slides out a town map with the road in the very back highlighted as well as settling out several pictures of beautiful Victorian homes to pick from. 

"You are welcome to explore town, do your own shopping and leave when you want as long as you notify our office first that you will be gone and for how long. When you leave you may take security officers with you if you please. Now Liam is going to be a unique situation. With him being a Diamond Carrier we would like to keep him here for as well for as long as possible, here where it is safe and he can be properly cared for," Aileen says her choice of words like walking on a landmine. 

"Wait a second, are you saying we can't properly care for him?! I would rephrase your words pronto bitch," I snap that protective, anger boiling up in my chest.

"As long as possible?! Lady, he's our husband, our Carrier, our children's Ama not some thing you can keep here for as long as possible. You really should start rewording your words or we're out of this door and you will not have any chance to work on the Diamond Carrier," Zayn snaps getting extremely pissed off.

"Okay, calm down gentlemen that was a poor choice of words on my part. I apologize sincerely. This isn't about any medical experiments or wanting to control Liam. This is about his safety and health. I should have known better than to word my words in that way. I will give you just the facts from here on out, just what we provide," Aileen apologizes a look of panic in her eyes.

"Fine, just the facts and you will not get your answer today. We have to head back to where we are staying and discuss it with our other husband as well," I reply willing to give them a chance, but my trust has been thrown out the door. It may have merely been a slip up of words, but you can learn a lot from somebody's slip up.

Harry's POV

"Where are you going Luke?" I ask the toddler as he heads down the cabin's hall dragging a giant stuffed Baymax along behind him.

"Nappy," he says stopping for a moment to speak to me before going on his way again.

"You're going to go take a nap?" I ask unable to help a smile. He can not be seriously putting himself down for a nap, no toddler willingly goes down to nap.

"No," he replies stopping again to look at me before continuing on his way.

"Lucas, where are you going?" I ask again earning me a dramatic sigh.

"Am," he says confusing me.

"Am is in the kitchen, bug," I laugh making him sigh again.

"No, Am nappy," he says confusing me.

"Liam?!" I call looking in the direction of the kitchen hoping for a response, but all that I hear is the giggle from Elisa as Niall tickles her and Jeremiah's whooshing noises as he flies around a plane.

"Where's Am at, Luke?" I ask getting up from the couch my heart starting to twist into a tight knot.

"Nappy," he replies turning to toddle after me as I hurry to the kitchen knowing that I had heard him in there humming to himself just a couple minutes ago.

In the kitchen laid out on the cold tile is my Liam. He looks to be fast asleep if it wasn't for the blood that is on his head soaking into his hair and dripping onto the tile.

"Nappy," Luke declares going over to his Ama and cuddling up close to him his little head resting on Liam's shoulder.

"Niall, grab the first aid kit from the bathroom!" I yell into the other room not caring if I am mad at him or not, Liam needs us.

I move my hand over his belly checking to see if the babies are okay, even though I have been assured many times that no matter what happens to Liam the babies in his belly will be okay, but I like to be certain when it comes to the health of my babies. The light kicks against my palm greet me as I press it against the stretched skin of Liam's belly.

"Nappy," Luke declares again patting the side of Liam's belly as though trying to get his younger siblings to take a nap as well.

"Da! Am! Uke!" Jeremiah calls as I hear his bare feet toddling over in our direction with the clumsy sound of Elisa's stumbling walk right behind him.

I manage to grab Elisa before she can hit the tile floor after she slips on the floor her legs not use to the tile quite yet. Jeremiah runs over to his Ama tears running down his cheeks as he throws himself at Liam snuggling up against his chest.

"Mmmm....Jere-Bear, Luke," Liam's voice is soft and weak as he reaches out for our sons his hands brushing their hair.

"Don't move," I insist placing a hand on his shoulder when he starts to sit up.

"Okay... Why are you crying Jeremiah?" Liam asks turning his head to the side a little making him whimper as his injured side of his head hits the tile causing more blood to gush out from the wound. This sets off a flurry of freaking out toddlers, and a dazed Liam.

"Niall, where is that first aid kit?!"

Liam's POV

Everything is so blurry. I can feel little hands pressing up against me, little kicks from inside me, and the gentle hand of Harry touching my aching head. I glance around trying to figure out what is happening. 

Jeremiah is crying and screaming at Luke while flailing his hands around and smacking his twin a couple times. Luke is sobbing, hyperventilating mess, his tiny hand is holding onto mine tightly as he cries and gasps out sorry while also blabbing my name. Elisa has her face buried into my chest as she trembles the moisture of her tears soaking into my shirt.

"H-Haz, where's Niall? The babies they're upset help them," I plead with him looking up into his green eyes pleading with him as he tilts my head gently to the side pressing something up against it.

"It's okay let me get this bleeding to stop and then I'll take care of the babies. Jeremiah Javvad stop hitting your brother right now or you're going in time out. We do not hit," Harry insists noticing the twins fighting at last. He reaches out picking Jeremiah up from the floor holding him close with one arm as Jeremiah continues his temper tantrum, screaming, hitting and kicking away. All he is hitting though is tile floor with Harry holding him off to the side. 

Luke is hyperventilating beside me, his breathing just getting more and more rapid. I reach out to him rubbing his back gently cooing at him, trying to get him to calm down. His big hazel eyes meet mine, they're wide and full of fear. He has no idea what is going on or how to stop it. 

I wrap my arm around his tiny body pulling him up close against me so his head is resting up against my chest. I hold him close trying to give him comfort while his Daddy cleans up my head, but I can't even properly look at him with the way Harry is holding my head. 

He starts to choke on his sobs making him let out this horrible gagging noise before throwing up all over my shirt and his sister's hair. The foul smell makes Elisa scream in distress of having liquid touch her hair. I pay no attention to it, instead I feel my body getting a little warmer as that familiar light leaves my body going through both Luke, Elisa and Jeremiah's bodies. Moving through each of them bring their tears to a close, their sobs quiet down, Jeremiah no longer fights Harry and I can actually feel Elisa's little breath even out as she drifts off into a sleep.

Luke snuggles close to me his little body still trembling as he lets out little whimpers once awhile, but he was calmed for the most part. Jeremiah is now laying out across his daddy's lap staring up at him as he works to bandage the spot that I somehow managed to bust open.

"Sorry Daddy," Jeremiah whispers looking up at Harry with his big brown eyes.

"It's okay, buddy. You were just scared. Niall, would you mind coming over here and getting the kids back into the living room or would you rather continue standing there watching on like some moron?" Harry assures Jeremiah and snaps at Niall. 

For the first time I notice Niall standing just outside the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest, his face pale and look of horror on his face. Seeing him just standing there is a blow. How can he just stand there like that with the babies and I needing him?

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I-I just don't really know how to handle things like this. I mean I never...." he babbles as he comes over hesitation in his movements.

"I really am not in the mood for your excuses. Just take Jeremiah to the living room. I'll take care of Liam and the youngest two. They are all three going to need some washing up," Harry hisses narrowing his eyes as he removes Elisa from my chest holding her half asleep form close. I move Luke so he is laying on the floor making him whimper my name pleading to be back in my arms, but I just hush him with a gentle stroke of his hair. Harry helps me sit up holding me close as my body sways with dizziness.

"Jeremiah, go with Ni-Ni and play in the living for a little while. We'll be right out to join you after daddy helps get the rest of us all cleaned up," I assure my oldest giving him a peck on his little head before he takes off running to go back and play with his toys leaving Niall to stumble behind him like a misfit puppy. 

Harry props me up against the cupboards ordering me to hold an icepack to my head while he gets our youngest two washed up and changed. He gives me a peck on the cheek before hurrying off with our year old and two year old in his long arms.

I let my eyes drift to a close as I listen to the sounds of my children getting bathed or explaining some game to my boyfriend. I run my free hand over my stomach loving the little movements that it stirs up from inside me. I can feel little movements from the left side of my womb, to my right and even my middle as my little triplets move around.

"Liam, I'm going to pick you up, love. Is that okay?" Harry's soft whisper makes me blink up at him in confusion.

"Luke and Elisa?" I ask letting my head rest against his surprisingly bare shoulder as he slides his arms in the proper position to pick me up.

"All bathed and okay. Both taking a nap in the living room in the play pen. Jeremiah passed out on the floor with a pillow pet under his head and Toy Story blanket tucked around him. Their little incident this afternoon taking a lot of energy out of them. I think both the twins have a little headache from the panic attack and temper tantrum, but all are okay. Now let me make sure you are, my love," he whispers kissing my neck gently again before lifting me up.

He carries me to the bathroom where he sits me down on the lid of the toilet. He keeps a gentle hand on my back to hold me steady as he discards my shirt in the pile near the door. I rest my head lazily on his shoulder as he wipes down my head, and face cleaning away the blood that has dried there. He then moves to my chest and belly. He moves along the curves up around my sensitive swollen chest his gentle strokes making little sounds of pleasure leave my lips.

"Sh, be a good boy, Liam. You're going to wake the babies or have Niall crawling in here," he whispers a playful smile on his lips.

"I'm just so sensitive, please me a little?" I plead with him nibbling his neck playfully.

"Not with the head injury, love. You're way too light headed tonight, tomorrow though we shall see," he grins giving my lips a gentle peck cupping my aching head in his hands.

"M okay," I agree reluctantly as he picks me back up holding me against his chest. I reach up playing with the little bit of hair that rests there. 

"Ouch, quit plucking at it, dork," he laughs as he lays me out on the couch leaving me shirtless so my swollen belly and chest are in full view. He however is quick to hide it all with several blankets being draped over the top of me. 

"If you would just please me, I wouldn't hurt you," I giggle reaching up to run my fingers though his soft hair.

"Liam I love you dearly, but the answer is still no," he chuckles kissing me gently as though he fears I might shatter if his grip is too tight.

"Cuddle?" I ask sliding over on the rather large couch holding my arms out to him.

"Only if you're a good boy," he replies laying down beside me and pulling me into his arms. 

"I'm always a good boy," I giggle in his ear as I rest my aching head in the crook of his arm.

"I would have to say there are three children and a bump here in between us begging to differ," he laughs running his hand over this said bump.

"If you wake them then I really won't be a good boy," I warn him watching as his hands move about my belly.

"Is that a threat? I would love to see what my little puppy dog will do," he chuckles warmly.

"I just might bite," I reply playfully nibbling at his sensitive area near his collar bone.

As our playful flirting continues I ignore Niall, who sits in the chair absently watching TV, I feel bad knowing that he is hurting. I know he didn't mean to just leave us when we needed him, but it hurt to have him do that. If it was just me that was having problems I could forgive, but Luke was having a panic attack, Jeremiah was having a tantrum and my poor Elisa was terrified. Him standing there meant he couldn't help my babies when they needed him, and I love him with all my heart, but I am an Ama first.


	65. Goodbye Niall

Twins 2 years 4 months  
Elisa 1 year 1 month  
Pregnancy 7 months

Liam's POV

"Don't give Jeremiah syrup he only plays with it, and makes a giant mess. Also no syrup for Elisa she hates it, so whipped cream instead," I remind Niall as he sets out condiments for our breakfast.

"Luke doesn't like syrup either does he?" Niall asks as he grabs the whipped cream, and peanut butter (which Jeremiah likes on his pancakes).

"Nope he prefers homemade syrup. It's just brown sugar mixed into boiled water. It soaks the pancake and gives it a little flavor, but isn't sticky. Harry is taking care of that," I reply as I take Jeremiah's plate and put peanut butter on his pancakes as well as cut them into tiny bite size pieces that he will be able to eat. 

"See I'm learning. Give me some time and I'll have this down," Niall chuckles as he places the remainder of the condiments on the table. He also carries over the babies' cups, each with their favorite cartoon character on it and filled with milk.

"Yes, you are and hopefully someday you'll learn that when I ask you get the first aid kit you'll actually get it or maybe even better you will learn how to calm down one of the babies," Harry replies still extremely pissed about what happened yesterday.  
Niall says nothing to this. His cheeks go pale and he focuses on making sure there is enough room for the sausage, toast, and eggs that Harry places on the table.

"Harry stop. He already feels bad enough. You have to remember he wasn't there for a lot of what we went through," I remind him reaching over to give Niall's hand a squeeze to let him know that I am here for him even though he made a mistake yesterday.

"Am, eggs," Luke demands pointing at the bowel of eggs excitedly wanting his favorite breakfast food.

"Yes, I'll get you your eggs and put your sugar on your pancakes," I assure him as I take his plate and careful pour some of his special syrup onto his pancakes before scooping some scrambled eggs on as well.

Harry takes care of Elisa's breakfast well Niall finishes up preparing Jeremiah's. Once that is finished we are able to dig into our own breakfast.

"How is your head feeling?" Niall asks waiting till I finish chewing the bit of food in my mouth to ask.

"A little sore, but I'm fine. Harry has made sure of that. I don't even seem to have a concussion either. I haven't thrown up or anything. In a couple days I'll be fine," I reply giving Harry a thankful smile while also blowing a him playful kiss.

Niall seems to relax at this. I know he must have been up late worrying about my health and probably the babies as well. It defiantly broke his heart when Harry closed our bedroom door in his face and I know it shattered mine, but he did deserve a night out in the dog house. We can't have him freezing up when we need him, not with the way our lives are.

Watching Niall help Elisa with her breakfast is a reminder that he is not a bad person, and he does love our family. He just does not know how to handle a crisis situation like we do and unfortunately our family runs into a lot of crisis situations. 

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway catches all our attention. Harry stops eating and meets Niall's eyes. Together they both rise to their feet with Niall heading towards the door and Harry to the kitchen window. 

Niall keeps a hand on the door while peeking out the peek hole and Harry is already grabbing a knife.

"It's Louis and Zayn, I thought they weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow night," Niall speaks up as he relaxes from the door.

"Did you hear that? Bada and Papa are home," I tell the babies getting excited squeals in response.

"Ba! I wan Ba!" Jeremiah squeals jumping up and down in his seat excitedly.

"Pa, silly," Luke giggles as he grabs a piece of his pancakes with his fingers.

"Pa Baba, pshhh," Elisa agrees clapping her hands together giggling. 

Harry is talking in whispers with Niall about the sudden change of plans, whatever they're whispering about I don't bother asking about knowing they will not give me an honest answer. Being the Carrier in the relationship means I don't really get to know what is going on.

"Out, Ba an Pa!" Luke shouts holding his hands up in the air to say he wants out so he can go greet his Baba and Papa.

"Okay, hold on buddy. I'm coming," I assure him as I push myself to my feet keeping a hand beneath my belly to offer it some support. I waddle my way over to Luke picking him up out of his chair and placing him on the floor. I do the same with Jeremiah and Elisa, except I keep Elisa in my arms. I waddle my way over to the door just as it is opened. 

"BABA!" Jeremiah yells lifting his arms up to be picked up by his Baba. Zayn swoops Jeremiah up off the floor giving him plenty of raspberries and kisses. Louis flies Luke through the air like he is an air plane before placing him on the floor and doing the same to Elisa.

They both greet the babies they have not said hello to yet before coming over to me. Louis wraps an arm around me pulling me up against him so that my belly is pressed up against his.  
"Well hey there gorgeous. Long time no see," he jokes before leaning in to give me a big kiss that includes a little tongue before pulling back and giving me an Eskimo kiss.  
I giggle at his usual playfulness and peck his lips happily in greeting. I really have missed my clown of a husband.

 

He sinks to his knees in front of me and gives my belly a great big kiss well whispering something to the babies in there that I can't quite make out, but whatever it is makes him laugh and the sound of his voice makes the babies kick out at him in greeting. 

"Alright enough of my Lili. Where is my Hazza?!" Louis asks heading off in search of Harry who he finds in the kitchen giving him an expectant look. Louis grabs him by the waist tugging him down into a dunk where he gives him a hot passionate kiss with probably a lot of tongue.

"Hey you," Zayn grins at me wrapping his arms around my waist resting his forehead against mine.

"Hi sexy," I giggle leaning in to nuzzle my nose against his.

"You're adorable," he laughs leaning in to give my lips a kiss. I force him to deepen the kiss by digging my fingers into his hair. He gives my butt a squeeze making me let out a little squeak.

"Watch out he's in one of his naughty moods. He probably would have been in on his knees yesterday if I would have let him," Harry warns Zayn as we pull apart his words making my cheeks flush a darker red. 

"What our sweet Liam trying to be naughty? He is never like that," Louis laughs making me snuggle into Zayn's side as my cheeks flush an even darker red.

"What happened to his head?" Zayn suddenly asks noticing the bandage on my head for the first time. I can feel his fingers pressing in on the wound a little as he examines Harry's handy work.

"There was bit of an incident yesterday afternoon. It seems Liam fainted while he was in the kitchen and hit his head on the counter while going down. The injury isn't serious. There are no signs of a concussion, but there was a bit of blood. He was on strict bed rest for the rest of the day and has been doing okay this morning. Luke got freaked out by the entire thing and had a little panic attack. Jeremiah also had a tantrum, but Elisa did okay. A little freaked out but no attacks or tantrums," Harry explains as he picks up a whining Luke.

"Aw it just wasn't a good day yesterday was it?" Louis asks Elisa as he picks her up giving her little kisses all over her head and giving Jeremiah a big hug.

"Where were you during this?" Zayn asks turning his attention to Niall, who has been hidden behind a wall.

"Um...I was a little...I was...I..." Niall stutters out looking to be on the verge of tears.

"He did nothing. It took Liam asking Jeremiah to play out in the living room to get him to even move. I also had to get the first air kit myself. He just stood there watching as our children had melt downs. 

 

Liam was the one that got them to calm down by using one of his gifts. Niall didn't even make a move to help," Harry snaps his anger from yesterday coming back full swing.

"Are you fucking serious?" Louis asks all of his playfulness disappearing.

"Liam could have been seriously hurt and you did nothing?! Not to mention how scared Luke must have been! He had no control over what was happening to him and must have been terrified! With Jeremiah having a tantrum he could have hurt Liam or Elisa accidentally and you did nothing?! You messing up in letting us take our family straight over to your disgusting step dad and mum was something I have forgiven you for, but this is just you being a moron. Maybe that kind of stuff puts you into some shock, but your shock could cost us our family someday. Scary incidents unfortunately happen a lot in this family, and we do not need you freezing to top all of this off," Zayn snaps as he wraps both his arms around me as though protecting me from Niall's mistake.

"I-I didn't mean to. I just didn't know what to do. I was scared seeing the twins like that. I could handle Liam being hurt, but the babies were too much. I'm not well practiced in caring for babies like you guys are," Niall cries tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! That was the last straw. We can't count on your Niall and if you are in this family we need to be able to, so we have no choice you can't be in this family. Pack your bags and get out," Louis snaps making my heart sink down to the pit of my stomach.

"No you can't kick him out! It was a mistake! He's learning. Please, he is my boyfriend, our friend and band mate. You can't do this, I won't let you! Don't go anywhere Niall. We're all going to sit down and finish breakfast like a civilized family. None of this, we're not kicking him out," I argue tears running down my cheeks as I fear what will happen to my Niall, somebody that has been able to help me when I feel that my husbands have been to controlling and held me when I would sob. I can't let his warm hugs, adorable humor and sweet kisses disappear. 

"No, I think we all can agree. It's time for Niall to leave. He's endangered our family twice. We can't have this on top of everything else. If these were our first babies or we lived a more secure life then things would be different, but we don't. I'm sorry, Niall, but we can't have you be another hazard," Harry agree as I squirm in Zayn's arms wanting my Niall. 

 

"O-Okay, I'm sorry I-I'm not strong enough. I always love you guys," Niall cries his lip trembling as his whole world comes crashing down around him.  
"No! He's not leaving. He was just scared, don't make him leave please," I sob letting my knees buckle beneath me as I sob, my whole body trembling as Zayn holds onto me not letting me go, instead he just sinks to the floor with me holding me close as I sob my heart feeling torn in two.  
I can feel Jeremiah's little hand on my shoulder as he babbles to me wanting me to stop crying. I wrap my arms around my oldest giving him lots of kisses as I try to assure him that it's okay even though I am sobbing and my words are coming out in broken pieces.  
Niall comes back out his head hung low tears running down his cheeks.  
"You'll have to call somebody for a ride, none of us will be giving you one. You can wait out on the porch," Louis says pushing past Niall so he can settle Elisa back in her high chair so she can finish her breakfast.  
"Come on Jere-Bear let's go finish breakfast. Baba will take care of Ama," Harry assures our oldest as he holds out his hand to him. Jeremiah gives me another big hug before taking his daddy's hand and going with him to the dining room. Luke runs back to me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying after his daddy and brother.  
Zayn helps me up off the floor, but does not let go of my waist he starts to lead me to the living room, but I do not move an inch, my feet just stone blocks.  
I pull out of his arms waddling over to Niall. I throw my arms around him snuggling into his chest as I continue to sob. I breath in his smell for what I fear may be the last time. He wraps his arms around me holding onto me as I feel his body begin to shake with sobs.  
"I'm so sorry I've failed you, Liam. I am so sorry I couldn't be a better boyfriend, or as I had hoped, husband. I wish I could be like the others, but I'm not. I'm not any good for you or the babies, you need better," he sobs holding onto me as though he fears as well that this may be the last time.   
"It's because you're not like the others that made me love you. You were you and I don't want to lose you, because you're different. You made me feel not so alone, you understood when no one else would even listen. I can't lose you Nialler. I want your name on my finger, I want your babies in my tummy. I want you to teach our babies all your jokes, I want you to be there to give them hugs and teach them that it is okay to be different. You could teach them how to play guitar and how to dance your dorky Irish dance. Niall, please I need you, I love you, don't leave..." I cry as I snuggle as close as I can with my big belly in the way.   
"I wish I could stay, I want to see the babies grow up. I want to know the triplets, I want to be here with you through thick and thin, but I fear that decision isn't up to me and you. My heart will always remain with you and the babies, I promise you that," he whispers in my ear before pulling back and giving my lips one final peck.  
"Y-You had sex with me, I-I gave you immortality, I-I don't want you to spend that time alone. I want you to spend it with us," I cry trying to come up with some way for him to stay.  
"Don't worry I'll find a way to reverse it. I won't live a long and lonely life," he says as though it is to assure me, but it just makes me sob harder fearing what he might do when he walks out that door.  
"I-I'll message you or something, we'll talk," I try to assure him even though both of us know that will not happen. I have not been permitted a cell phone for a long time nor have I had access to any internet.   
"Yeah, we will do that. We'll talk, I promise. I love you Liam. If we are meant to be together I'll find my way back," he says pulling back and wiping away my tears with his thumb giving me a broken smile.  
He gives my lips another kiss before heading out the front door suitcase in hand, it still covered in the stickers that the babies had stuck all over it just three days ago.  
"I can't believe you three just did that, we promised each other that we would always be together. Now that promise has been broken twice. You have successfully thrown our best friend, band mate and lover out that door. I hope you are all satisfied with yourselves. I don't want any of you in my bed tonight, I hate you all," I inform them before heading over to the babies giving them each a peck on the head. I move past all three of my husbands not looking any of them in the eyes as I cry. Instead I move to our room closing the door behind me before collapsing into the bed as I feel myself break once again into tiny pieces, and cry myself into dreams of a life with all of us together raising our family somewhere happy and safe.  
Niall's POV  
When Greg picks me up he says nothing to me at first. We just travel through the desolate streets, neither of us willing to speak.  
I watch the scenery go by with tears running down my cheeks and the occasional broken sob escaping my mouth. How could I have messed up so bad? How could my best friends, people I have actually fallen in love with and care about kick me out like that?   
That broken look in Liam's eyes will haunt me for the rest of my life. He looked so broken and torn. It was like when I walked out that door a part of him actually did go with me. This makes me fear for his health, surely this can not be good for him or the babies, but then I have to remind myself this is no longer my business.  
"What are you going to do now?" Greg finally asks after half an hour of driving without even the radio to breath the silence.  
"I don't know. I have no home any more. I won't stay with Denise and you either, I can't. Not with Theo being there, it will be too hard," I whisper my eyes not leaving my window.  
"If I were to drop you off somewhere would you be able to promise me that you wouldn't do anything drastic?" 

 

"Just drop me off at my house. I need sometime alone."


	66. Fate's Hands

Twins 2 years 4 months 

Elisa 1 year 1 month

Pregnancy 7 months

Liam's POV

I believe that the lads thought I would need a couple hours to get over Niall, or maybe a day or two, but they had a rude awakening. I am nowhere near forgiving them three days later. I won't let them kiss me, hug me or sleep with me. They have all been stuck in the living room or the nursery sleeping in chairs and the lucky one getting the couch. Louis even slept in the bathtub one night, but none of them slept in the huge bed with me even when they pleaded. Harry had tried sneaking in one night, but he got kicked out of bed, literally.

"We can't leave tonight. If we leave Niall won't be able to find us where we're going," I protest sitting on the couch my arms crossed over my chest refusing to move as they pack up the car to head to this new place we will be attempting to live a life in.

"Liam, he's gone, not coming back. He will not need to find us. Now please get up and head to the car," Zayn snaps getting impatient with me. 

"No, I am not leaving this cabin without Niall. Either you call him right now and have him come here to go with us or you'll have to drag me to the car," I reply determined to have my way in this. 

"This needs to end. Niall is gone, Li. You can't keep holding this against us. You need to move on. We made a decision that was best for this family," Harry says returning from outside after packing more things into the back of the car.

"What's best for this family? Wouldn't that mean a family input? You didn't ask me my opinion! You never stopped to consider my feelings! If I thought Niall put this family any risk I would have kicked him out myself, but he isn't a risk. Do you seriously think innocent Niall would purposely harm this family? Niall has helped us, protected us, and was a voice of reason. He is the only one of you guys that isn't a controlling jerk! He's the only one that could also understand things from my point of view. He is the only one of us that hasn't been traumatized and still can see the world in innocent eyes! Please, you have to understand this from my point of view! He's that optimist that this family needs. He's a sweetheart and I need him," I cry needing them to understand that Niall helps balance us out.

Zayn just walks out the door slamming it behind him to probably smoke a cigarette and mumble some fake argument under his breath. Harry just sighs with a head shake before heading back into the bedroom to take our remaining bags out to the car.

Louis stands in the kitchen packing our sack lunches for on the road. He has remained quiet during the argument. His blue eyes are narrowed and he is biting his lip hinting that he is deep in thought. 

"I see your point and I agree Niall in a way does bring back that happy-go-lucky attitude that this family needs and I think he does level us out when we get a little too controlling. He may have messed up, but he never has really been able to handle things like we do and that is what we need. We need that person that reminds us that this is not the way life should be," he surprises me by saying. He joins me on the couch taking my hand in his tears forming in his eyes, "We made a mistake and I can guarantee you that I will make sure that Niall is brought back. I'll bring him home."

"Are you serious? You want to bring Niall back?" I ask tears forming in my eyes as hope begins to blossom in my chest.

"Yes, and I'll work on convincing Zayn and Harry the same. You not letting us touch you made me imagine myself in Niall's position and what he must be feeling like now. I can't imagine my life without your tender kisses and adorable little cuddles and I know Niall is feeling the same way too. I hope you and Niall can forgive us," he says bring my hand up kissing it gently right on the spot where his name tattooed onto my skin.

"I can, and I already have. Just promise me to bring him back to us. The babies and I are missing him terribly," I reply leaning in to peck him lightly on his lips as a way to say thank you.

"I'm going to call him now. Keep Zayn and Harry busy for me?" he asks as he gets to his feet his phone already in hand.

"I think I can," I agree taking his hand as he helps me to my feet. He heads off to the bathroom to call Niall while I waddle off to the dining room. Luke and Jeremiah are sitting at the table busily coloring some coloring pages that Zayn managed to find online for them to keep them busy while we pack. Jeremiah is scribbling all over a Finding Nemo coloring page. Luke shocks me for he is coloring Jake and the Netherland Pirates picture and actually trying to color in the lines. Watching a two year old concentrate all his energy on trying to get something to perfection makes my heat swell in pride. 

 

Tears swell up in my eyes and I lean down beside him to praise him. 

 

"Hey there my little artist. You're doing such a wonderful job, sweetheart," I tell him kissing the side of his head gently.

"Ank you! I make pretty and be like Ba," he says giving me this silly little smile before going back to work on his picture.

"I color tree!" Jeremiah cheers holding up three different coloring pages that have all been scribbled all over in various different colors.

"Yours are very pretty too," I assure him kissing the top of his head as well. I move over to where Elisa is sitting in her walker bouncing all about while slobbering all over a plush Mulan, Pocahontas and Ariel. I kiss the top of her little head making her look up at me. 

"Issy, am!" she squeals at me making kissy noises at me. I laugh kissing her slobber cheek gently making her giggle and say a love you.   
I hear the front door open and in comes Harry with Zayn right behind him. 

"Zayn, come look at our sons' artwork. I think you're going to love it," I tell him making him raise an eyebrow at me clearly not expecting my chirpy tone. 

He comes over to the table peering down at our sons' work. He spots Luke's immediately and I can see his eyes light up. He sees that Luke is taking after his artist ability. 

"Where did Louis go?" Harry asks coming over to me resting a hand on the small of my back massaging the area he knows is sensitive. I would slip away from his touch, but his gentle massage feels way too good. 

"He went to the bathroom. Is everything packed?" I ask needing to keep them distracted well Louis talks to Niall on the phone. 

"Yeah, just the babies and you missing now. Am I going to need to pick you up and force you into the car?" Zayn asks turning to face me. 

"I'm not getting into that car until Niall gets here. I'll run away if you try to force me into that car," I reply crossing my arms over my chest determined. 

"Oh really?" Zayn asks raising an eyebrow at me his eyes on my swollen belly.

"Yup, I'm not leaving," I reply starting to casually make my way to the bedroom to lock myself in there before he can grab me.

"Don't you dare try to go into that room Liam James," he threatens straightening out and heading in my direction. I take off running as fast as my legs will allow needing to get away from him or he will be able to drag me out to the car. 

 

I can hear him behind me running to catch up with me and he making quick ground even though once upon time I could have out run him easily, but I'm not in shape, I have a big belly in my way, and am not in the best of health at the moment still feeling fairly weak.

 

He wraps his arms around me lifting up off the ground, cradling me in his arms. Holding me close he carries me to the car as I slap at his chest, call him all sorts of dirty names and give him my best pout face. He ignores all this. 

"Forcing him into the car really? Isn't bring our Irish Prince Charming back easier?" Louis asks surprising me, for he is standing out on the porch with a grinning, glistening eyed Niall standing beside him.

"Niall?! How the hell did you get back here?" Zayn asks not putting me down, but pausing on the deck to speak to my boyfriend.

"I never really left. I've just been in town crashing at a hotel. Louis sent me a text an hour ago to come back here after a long apology," he replies his voice making me just want to crawl out of Zayn's arms and over to Niall.

"You called him? I thought we agreed," Harry says looking at Louis hurt in his eyes.

"We did. Hell even you said that Niall deserves a second chance. Zayn you said it was hard to let him go. Don't you think those were all signs that we never should have let him go? Not to mention the fact that Liam's distance has made us all think and make you realize things are better with him too. Liam has been depressed, not sleeping, getting headaches and ill. Hell we've all heard him crying himself asleep at night, how he falls asleep on the couch shortly after getting up," Louis snaps as Zayn finally puts me down allowing me to hurry over to Niall. I wrap my arms around him, cuddling into his side. 

He tilts my chin up pecking my lips gently making me giggle. I lean into him deepening the kiss wanting the taste of him, needing it. I lace my fingers through his hair, and run my tongue over his soft lips. 

By the time we part we're panting for air and grinning like two idiots. That now familiar warmth fills my belly. My world feels light, making it feel as though I am in a dream. It feels as though   
somebody just lifted a boulder off my shoulders.

My warmth and the light moves up through my hand to my pinky finger. This extreme warmth and tingling circles around the lower area of my pinky. 

"What the..." Niall whispers as I lean against him my legs starting to buckle from beneath me. He holds me close, catching me before I can fall to the floor. The golden light though does not stop at my hand it goes to Niall's ring finger encircling it just as it had did my pinky. I see it is there on his ring finger that my name is spelled out in loopy cursive with a shamrock neatly beneath it. 

"I think fate made a decision for us. Niall is staying," Louis laughs as I feel arms wrap around me from behind and I am once again lifted into Zayn's arms, but this time I do not mind. 

Harry's POV

I am in a state of shock. I sit to the right of Liam while his head rests on Niall's lap, his body exhausted after whatever happened on the porch. We are officially on our way to the Carrier village that Louis and Zayn had visited, but my mind is still back on the porch.  
What I had witnessed took my breath away. It's like the fates took the Niall situation into their hands and made the decision for us. Niall's name is now printed on Liam's fingers right along with the rest of ours. It was like some spiritual wedding had taken place on that porch and it took my breath away. It's like the world just told us that we are all meant to be tied together, that it should not be any combination of four of us, that it should always be five and never any less.   
Unable to help myself I reach a hand out to take Liam's where it rests on his swollen belly the markings of our names beautifully written and the names all almost seem to glow on his skin. I run my finger over where my name is printed with the little paper airplane beneath it. My thumb nail traces the twist of the Z in Zayn's name, going down to the comic book style ZAP printed beneath his name. I massage the area where the loops of Louis' name are with the tiny surfboard there, yet another symbol of a way one of us have fell for Liam. The final finger with the new name and shamrock makes me pause. It's beautiful. Looking at it now on his skin in that way, I can not imagine my husband's hand without it. How could I had possibly had even thought that Niall and he should not be?

"It's perfect isn't it?" Niall asks after he had fixed the DVD player for the babies in the back.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, Nialler. It was wrong and you are a part of this family has much as the rest of us. The babies had even asked about you when you were gone," I apologize sincerely to him tears filling my eyes as the guilt of kicking Niall out fills me, and how for three nights our pregnant husband had cried himself to sleep from the heartbreak I had helped bring on.

"I forgive you. You were only trying to do what you all thought was best for Liam and the babies. I'm not going to hold it against you, just promise me to never do it again. I don't think Liam or I could handle it," he replies giving me his signature one dimple grin, his baby blue eyes glistening with tears. 

"Aw Nialler, don't cry. We love you," Zayn says front the front reaching back to give Niall's knee a squeeze.

"No, Nini. No sad! HAPPY! 'Illy face!" Jeremiah yells from the back well sticky his tongue out at Niall and pulling at his cheeks earning him a laugh from all of us.

"Nini, uv oo, oodle uv oo," Luke sings from the back to the tune of his current favorite Disney song. This makes Elisa think there is music which results in her shaking her little butt in her seat singing right a long with her brother. 

"Love you guys too, and don't worry I'm happy Jere-Bear. Nini is happy for I get to see your cute little faces," Niall assures him reaching back to squeeze Luke's now bare toes, the silly boy never liking his shoes to remain on for long.

"Are my little ones going to be singers like their daddies?" Liam asks the kids from his napping position on Niall's lap.  
They don't reply to him instead they all start making funny noises to "Friend Like Me" from Aladdin well also bouncing around in their car seats.


	67. Starting a New Life

Twins 2 years 4 months

Elisa 1 year 1 month

Pregnancy 7 months

Liam's POV

"Should we wake him or do you want to just carry him?" I hear the hushed voices of my husbands whispering to each other as I begin to slowly wake up. 

"He looks so peaceful I really don't want to wake him, but I think they're going to want him awake to talk to him," Louis sighs as I grumble and turn my head to the side so that my nose is tickling the fabrics of Niall's shirt.

"I don't think we have to worry about it, he's already awake. Open your eyes Li," Niall calls me out. I groan in protest snuggling into his lap, but I do open my eyes blinking several times to adjust to the sunlight that is shinning in.

"Hey there you, how are you feeling?" Harry asks me as he reaches out to gently stroke my hair from where he is standing next to the open car door.

"Mmm okay. Where are the babies?" I ask as I struggle into a sitting position with Niall's gentle hand on my back helping me.

"The twins are walking along the sidewalk with Zayn admiring the sidewalk art and murals. Little Elisa is right here being miss grumpy pus," Louis replies making me look up to see that he is holding a pouting Elisa. Her eyes are drooping and red rimmed. Her hair is a little untidy, her shoes and socks are gone and she clutches her plush Rapunzel doll in her tiny hand.

"Aw is my poor baby girl tired?" I ask her as Harry helps me get out of the car my legs trembling weakly beneath me, but Harry is right there to support me, his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

She whimpers and tears fill those pretty green eyes of hers as she holds her arms out to me. My limbs feel to weak to hold her, which is heartbreaking for me, because she is giving me the most adorable look wanting so badly to be held by her Ama.

I settle for leaning in to her so my cheek is practically pressed up against Louis' chest as I lean in giving her a little kiss on her head and a several kisses all over her face making her squeal in delight and snuggle in closer to her Papa.

"I have been trying to get her to do that for the past 15 minutes and all you have to do is give her kisses," Louis pouts.

"Ama's can always make their babies feel better," I laugh leaning in to peck his lips, which turns his pout upside down. 

"Alright let's get inside. We're attracting some curious onlookers," Harry speaks up making me notice some of the people on the streets were looking curiously at our family while exchanging whispers. 

"Why do they keep looking at us like that? I mean that one's a pregnant Carrier, that one is holding the hands of two husbands and that one is being escorted around town by his son. What makes us so different?" I ask pouting wanting to finally fit in somewhere.

"We do have celebrity status and you have to remember that you're not exactly your everyday Carrier," Harry reminds me as we start to make our way towards the main building of the little Carrier village, the hospital.

Niall falls into step beside me his fingers entangling with mine as I snuggle into Harry's side. Over his shoulder is the main baby bag that is full of sippy cups, diapers, wipes, toys and any other thing we could possibly need in a baby emergency. 

Zayn is waiting for us by the hospital doors with an overexcited Jeremiah balanced on his hip and a wide-eyed, shy Luke clutching onto his free hand.

"Luke, can I carry you?" Niall asks our overwhelmed youngest son, so he does not have to try to keep up with us with his tiny little legs.

In response Luke just holds his arms up in the air to his Nini, his bottom lip trembling as he notices the crowd of curious onlookers growing.

With all of us together again we head into the hospital doors, which blows the twins' minds for they open on their own. 

Inside there a few people milling around many of them too lost in their own task to notice us. The receptionist at the desk however looks up right away. She smiles brightly at us and rises from her chair.

"Good afternoon! If one of you could sign Liam in on the sign in sheet that would be great. Liam, would you like a wheelchair, hun? You look pretty shaky," she asks as Zayn starts to sign me in as asked.

I glance questioningly up at Harry not knowing really what to do. Everything feels a little uncertain and I'm not sure if I should yes or no, even though my legs are trembling and I have the beginning of a headache. 

He just gives me his signature smile and a nod, encouraging me to speak up for myself and that it is okay.

"Yes please. I am a little shaky today," I admit as she grabs one of the wheelchairs that are to the side and brings it over to me.

She holds it steady while Harry helps me settle into it before taking the handles from the desk clerk.

"Alright now that your Carrier is a little more comfortable let's head up. Aileen and Isabella have waiting for you and at least one of them are waiting in your room. I can take you right up there seeing as it's been a slow day," she says as her heals click against the white tiled floor as she leads us to the elevator. The violet cloak that she wears flows elegantly around her with each step, and I must admit I'm jealous for if I were to be wearing something that long I would have at least tripped half a dozen times by now.

"Who's Aileen?" I ask Zayn in a hushed whisper.

"The head of this village and hospital. Louis and I met her when we went on our little visit. She's nice, so don't worry," he assures me in response as he tries to keep a curious and energetic Jeremiah entertained as we head up in the elevator. Jeremiah is eager to go exploring which means his little feet will not be on the floor until we are safely in the room or he'll be running off to cause some kind of mischief.

Stepping out of the elevator we follow the receptionist down the hallway. I glance around at the walls noticing all kinds of different art work that is on the walls done by various ages of artist. Some look like they have been done by toddlers while others look to be have done by high school students or adults.

I can't help but peek into some of the hospital rooms as we make our way down the hallway. Some are empty with their doors closed, and lights off. Some are open and inside I can see the various decorations along with the families. I have spotted a couple men curled up in hospital beds looking pale and nauseous probably suffering from a Transition. In one room I spot a pregnant young man looking terrified as his husband or boyfriend clutches onto his hand watching as a woman in a cloak guides the ultrasound wand over his stomach. In another room is a sobbing man that is being held close by what appears to be his wife. I can't help but notice the bruising on the man's wrist and face making me wonder what may have happened to him.

The receptionist notice me peeking into the room as we go past and a sad smile on her face.

"He and his wife are new here. They had been stalked by a man for months after the husband's first transition. One night when they were passing an alley on the way home from their anniversary dinner when they were jumped. She was knocked unconscious and their stalked had rapped the Carrier there on the cold alleyway floor. Poor thing isn't even into men. He's traumatized and I fear that he may have just received the news that he is pregnant with his rapist's child. I'm not over sharing. Half the town already knows about their situation due to his distraught wife telling practically everybody about it at the diner the other night," the receptionist replies making my stomach turn and face drain of color. 

"Just because half the town knows does not mean you should go about gossiping and sharing their private lives," Louis snaps at her narrowing his eyes at the receptionist clearly not pleased that she is more than willing to share information about the residents here.

She is quick to apologize and assure us that our lives will stay private, but it's too late. She's pissed off my sassy, overprotective husband and there is no going back now. 

By the time we reach the room that has our family name, One Direction, on it she is pale and keeps blubbering apologies as Louis glares at her with his dangerously sassy stare.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," a woman that I assume is Aileen greets us turning her attention from the paper work that her and Isabella had been working on. 

"Nice to see you again Aileen. I would like you to introduce you to my other husbands, Harry and Niall. These our are children Jeremiah, Luke and Elisa. Then this the person you have been waiting to meet, our husband Liam," Zayn introduces us as Aileen glides over shaking Niall and Harry's hands, and giving each of the babies a friendly hello before kneeling down in front of me.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Liam. I have heard so much about you and I want you to know that you will be cared for and protected here. You and your children will be in no danger while within these gates. Welcome my dear to what I hope will become a home to you," she greets me taking my hands gently in hers before kissing them gently.

"Thank you," I reply shyly as she rises to her feet again.

"Let's get started so we can get you out to search for your perfect home. I will be the med-witch that will be carrying for your family. This room is your family's room and only you will be using it. Here we will do anything from simple check ups, to hospital stays and deliveries. There are three beds should we need to have more than one of you here and you are welcome to decorate the room with pictures and any other things that you may think will make the room feel homey to you. I want to do some quick examinations on your little ones and Liam. I would also like all the mates to fill out some health history forms so we have this on record. Some of you will also have to fill out some forms that are asking about the delivery of your children, the medical history of Liam and the children, and a simple form that asks what you have been through as the spouses of a Carrier. While you do that I would like to have the babies stripped down to their nappies and Liam changed into a gown. We would also like to give your children some simple vaccinations. Nothing too horrible, but in a small community like this we want to make sure to prevent outbreaks," Isabella says setting everybody into action. 

Zayn finally sits Jeremiah down on the floor after making sure the door is closer. He, Louis and Niall work on getting the babies stripped down to their nappies. 

I slowly get out of the wheelchair with Harry's gently hand on my back helping me up. 

"Do you want help getting changed in the bathroom?" he asks as I hold onto him my world swaying unsteadily as I lean into him.

"Yes, I don't think I can do it myself," I admit snuggling in close to him.

"Okay, come on love. Do you want him totally stripped or can he leave his boxers on?" Harry asks as he leads the way to the bathroom attached to the room.

"Totally naked, I have to do an examination of his lower region," Isabella replies as she hands Harry a hospital gown, "Once you are done just have him lay down on one of the bed and pull up the covers so he doesn't feel quite so naked."

Harry nods in agreement before closing the bathroom door behind us. He settles me down on the toilet lid before kneeling down to take my shoes off.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me as he tosses one shoe aside as I lean back against the back of the toilet feeling exhausted even though I slept for most of the day. I run my hands over my swollen, and aching tummy. 

"A little nauseous, tired and I have a headache coming on. Other than that I'm doing okay," I admit as I lift my arms up for him to pull my shirt off. 

"That's better than earlier. I just want this stupid Transformation thing over. I hate seeing you feeling so ill," he sighs as he undoes the buttons on my jeans. 

"I have to be reaching the end soon, I mean I am doing better than what I had been in the past," I try to assure him as he easily tugs my jeans off leaving me trembling sitting there in front of him dressed only in my boxers.

"I hope you're right. Are our babies kicking you?" he asks his attention turning from my face to my swollen belly where you can see two little feet kicking at my skin from beneath. He runs his hands over my belly along the areas he knows the triplets are at. They keep kicking away at their daddy's hands in greeting, each kick making my skin move oddly. Their frequent movements though are not helping my already aching tummy. That all to familiar nausea rises up making me whimper and fling a hand to my mouth as bile rises up.

Harry is quick to notice and is on his feet grabbing the trash can by the door in seconds. He places it in front of me just when I start to throw up. He holds onto me, his warm hand sliding beneath my belly to help support the extra weight there while also holding me by my shoulders to keep me from falling forward.

The strong stomach acid burns my eyes making my eyes start to water. I lean back against the toilet trembling as Harry moves the trash can away. I feel him press his hand against my forehead before peeking out the door to say something to somebody.

"Love, are you feeling any better?" Harry asks as I feel him wipe a cool wash cloth along my skin wiping up sweat and probably vomit as well.

"My stomach is no longer upset, I just feel drained. I want to lay down," I reply tears filling my eyes out of frustration. Why am I so weak?

"It's just me. Do you want me to come in?" I hear Louis' voice from the doorway making me glance over to see him peeking in with a bag clasped in his hand.

"Yeah, I might need your help. Does that have his toothbrush and everything?" Harry asks as Louis steps in closing the door firmly behind him, closing out the giggles and voices.

"Yup, I'll get it all ready. You just try to get him cleaned up," Louis replies as I watch him open the bag grabbing my toothbrush from inside along with my toothpaste.

Harry continues to wipe my skin down making me shiver occasionally, but over all it feels good.

"Hey love. Do you want me to brush your teeth or do you want to?" Louis asks getting down on his knees beside me offering me my toothbrush. I shakily take it from him wanting to do something on my own. 

I quickly brush away the nasty taste of vomit that is coated all about in my mouth before rinsing my mouth out with the water that Louis offers me. 

"Do you feel strong enough to stand on your own?" Harry asks me rubbing his hands up and down my bare thighs trying to bring me comfort.

"N-No, ugh I was doing okay an hour ago. I want this to end," I cry wiping away some tears that fill my eyes.

"Aw it's okay, Li. We'll get through this and hopefully Isabella will be able to give you something to help you," Louis replies leaning in to give my head a gentle kiss.

Both Louis and Harry help me to my feet. My legs tremble weakly beneath me, but Harry pulls me in close to him taking on most of my weight as Louis pulls my boxers down. 

"You've got such a cute butt," Louis cheekily laughs as he playfully grabs my butt.

I can feel my cheeks flush and I giggle into Harry's chest. How do they still have this kind of effect on me after all these years?

Louis wraps his arms around my waist from behind pulling me away from Harry so my butt is pressed up against Louis crotch as Harry slides the hospital gown on for me, while Louis makes me giggle as he whispers naughty things in my ear and keeps touching my bum.

Harry gives my lips a gentle peck before scooping me up off my feet and into his arms making me giggle as I feel like some bride or princess.

Louis opens the door leading the way out of the bathroom while also making sure my bum is covered, or really to find any reason to touch my bum. Harry lays me gently down onto one of the hospital beds before pulling up the covers around me. He leans in kissing my forehead gently before settling himself down in one of the chairs beside the bed with Louis sitting helpfully on his lap.

I watch as Isabella gives each of the babies a check up. Checking their breathing and little heartbeats while also taking their temperature. None of them seem to really mind, especially with Niall making goofy faces at them. However, when Isabella grabs the syringes and needles all hell breaks loose. Jeremiah and Luke recognize them immediately as the things that are their little arms or legs hurt. Jeremiah jumps up from the table and tries to take off, but his Baba is ready for this and scoops him up holding him close to his chest as he sits down in one of the chairs, pinning my screaming son close to his chest as he lets Isabella come up and clean his little arm.

"No! NO! Urt! No hurt! Am! AM!" he cries kicking out as Isabella sticks the needle in his arm making my poor baby scream in his little lungs out. She is quick and it takes no more than five seconds, but it's five seconds too long for my oldest. She sticks a little Buzz Lightyear bandage on his arm. Zayn rubs his back making soothing noises, but Jeremiah does not care. He wants only one person right now.

Zayn gets up carrying our crying son over to me. I open my arms up taking my crying baby into my arms holding him close as he cries his little heart out holding onto his arm as he whimpers ow or Am over and over again. I quietly hum to him Can You Feel the Love Tonight from The Lion King. He slowly quiets down and happily accepts the Spiderman Sticker Isabella offers him.

Next up is Luke. Luke is hiding in a corner curled up in a tight little ball letting out little whimpers. 

"Luke, come on out. It will be just one quick second. I'll hold you real close and you can hold onto Woody if you want or maybe Captain America. I bet Captain America would go right up there and get that shot. Don't you want to be strong like Captain America?" Zayn asks trying to coax our son out. 

"O-Okay. Cappin?" Luke asks as he uncurls himself and waddles over to his Baba.

"Yup we'll get the Captain," Zayn agrees as he grabs a plush Minion dressed as Captain America from the baby bag letting Luke hold it close to him as Zayn settles in the chair holding our trembling Luke close as Isabella preps him for the shot.

Zayn quietly talks to him probably telling him some silly story involving Captain America. It's still not enough though for the moment the needle is touching his skin Luke is screaming like a Banshee. He sobs and squirms into his Baba's arms fighting to get free.

I hold my still whimpering Jeremiah close tears sting my eyes hating seeing my babies hurt like this.

Isabella is quick like before and gives him a Captain America Band-Aid and a Captain America sticker. This settles Luke down a little, but he still is sobbing. Zayn hands him over to Louis who holds him close while sitting in Harry's lap. Harry makes silly faces at him over Louis' shoulder making Luke giggle occasionally.

Next up is my sweet little Elisa. Her green eyes are bug like and she is already crying as she clings onto Niall for dear life.

"Do you want Nini or Baba, baby?" Zayn asks her stroking her soft curls lightly.

She just screams not wanting anybody at all. So, Niall just holds her close and settles in the chair making her scream, but he holds her close making little cooing noises at her as Zayn hands her the plush Rapunzel which she clutches onto while cuddling her Nini. She screams her little lungs out as the needle enters her as well and Niall tries his best to sooth her the best he can. 

When she is done Isabella gives her an Olaf bandage along with a Tangled Sticker. Niall gets up and is able to calm her down by quietly singing to her a 1000 years from the Neverbeast movie while rocking from hip to hip.

"I'm glad to say that all three babies are healthy and are all caught up on their shots for a year. You can go ahead and get them all dressed again," Isabella assures us grinning.

I struggle into a sitting position to help Jeremiah dress, but Louis jumps off Harry's lap and Harry is quick to snatch up Jeremiah's clothes giving me a pointed look. I pout at him, but he just gives my lips a peck before scooping up Jeremiah from my embrace. 

I sigh falling back into the pillows watching as Zayn helps Niall dress Elisa, Harry dresses Jeremiah and Louis dresses Luke. 

"All the paper work has been filled out so you are welcome to leave and meet with our estate agent downstairs. The next part we just need Liam and one of you to stay," Aileen speaks up for the first time this part is the part she had been lingering her for. She wants to be here when the Diamond Carrier gets examined. 

"Who is going and who stays with Liam?" Zayn asks as he snatches up the baby bag.

"I'll stay. The triplets are biologically mine after all," Louis speaks up as he finishes helping Luke get his shoes on.

"Alright, don't worry we'll find the perfect house," Harry pipes in eager to begin the search for our new home.

"Don't let Harry pick some hippy home and make sure Zayn doesn't get one with an extra room so he can spray paint the walls for there is no way he will be doing that in our home. Not with the babies and Liam," Louis warns them as he settles back down in the chair beside my bed taking my hand into his giving it a squeeze.

"I promise I'll control myself, but when we decorate it I think I' going to find that vase I had the other house. You know the one that you had accidentally elbowed off the shelf," Harry grins at Louis as he leans in to peck his lips.

"No, that thing was hideous! No ugly vases Harry Styles or ugly lamps. That one lap that jumped off that nightstand in your room jumped because it was so ugly. I mean it looked like road kill or something!" Louis argues as Harry comes over to me a silly grin on his lips.

"See you later love. Don't worry about a thing we will find a home that we all like," Harry assures me before leaning in to kiss my forehead and give my belly a loving part.

"No Am come!" Luke cries hurrying over to my bed. He climbs up on it with a little lift from Zayn. He crawls up by my side snuggling in to me crying at the thought of leaving my side.

"It's okay Luke. I'll see you soon. You go and find a pretty home for us all to live in," I assure him giving him a big Ama hug and kiss. 

He gives me another kiss before sliding off the bed by himself. Jeremiah hurries over to my side giving my cheek a peck before turning to his Papa.

"Pa, eep Am afe! Or oo in trouble!" he says smacking his Papa's knee his little nose scrunched up as he glares at his Papa.

"I'll keep your Ama safe, I promise Jeremiah. You go out there and keep your baby sister and little brother safe," Louis replies looking just as stern as he looks as Jeremiah. It's like they're two knights making some blood oath and it's adorable.

Zayn dunks Elisa down so she can give me a big slobber kiss. 

Zayn leans in as well giving my lips a gentle peck before trying to get everybody moving out the door.

Niall hesitates near my bed not seeming to know what really to do so I do it for him. I tug at the edge of his shirt which makes him look down at me. He leans in gently pressing his lips to my puckered lips. He nuzzles his cheek against mine before finally heading out closing the door behind him

"You have quite a family Liam," Aileen smiles at me as she helps Isabella slide an ultrasound machine over to my bedside. I pull the blankets tucked around me down a little, but the hospital gown I can't move. My weak frame too exhausted to lift myself up enough to slide it up over my large middle. Louis' hands gently grab mine moving them from the piece of the gown I had been clutching in my fingers. He carefully lifts me just enough that he can slide my gown up to expose my large belly before fixing the sheets over me so my lower region isn't exposed to the two women in the room.

"It's going to be a little cool, Liam," she warns me as she squirts the gel onto the center of my belly near my belly button. She presses down a little moving the wand around the skin. I turn my head to the side watching the screen with interest. 

Seconds later than thumping sound fills the room allowing me to smile. There on the screen are three forms that are starting to not look so much like potatoes, but babies. 

"They're beautiful and perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the genders?" Isabella asks as she moves the wand gently around my belly.

Both Louis and I glance at each other questioningly. Should we find out the genders? Would it be okay with out the other boys or would they be jealous that they were not here to see as well? Then again I am seven months pregnant and soon my babies will be here. It would be nice to know if we are planning for three boy, three girls or a combination of the two. 

"They get to pick the house and will probably do a lot of the decorating. It's only fair really that we get to find out the genders first," Louis says giving me his cheeky grin.

"Okay, let's find out the genders," I agree squeeze his hand tightly as Isabella moves the wand around trying to see if my babies have penis' or not.

"Hmm baby A is....a little girl," she says making Louis squeeze my hand tightly as he bites his lip trying to hold in his excitement. 

She moves around the wand so that my second baby comes into view.

"Baby B is also a girl... and Baby C is a boy. Congratulations!" Isabella cheers as Louis leans in kissing my lips gently as I feel Isabella do some more exploring of my tummy.

"Two little daughters and a son!" Louis cheers kissing me another time cradling my head in his hand.

"Yeah, it's equal amount in genders. It's perfect... ugh...ow! Ow! Stop that! Please don't do that!" I squeak trying to get away from the ultrasound machine as she press on a sensitive spot. Louis grabs my shoulders preventing me from accidentally falling off the bed his blue eyes narrowing at Isabella.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Tomlinson. I did not mean to do that. I didn't realize how sensitive that area was from the Transformation. I am so sorry, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt him," Isabella apologizes to Louis over and over again her bright blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Make sure it NEVER happens again," Louis snaps snatching the towel that Aileen offers him to wipe away the gel on my belly. I whimper snuggling into him, my lower abdomen still hurting and my headache beginning to get worse.

"Lou, she didn't mean it. It's okay, I'm okay. Just a little sore," I try to calm him rubbing his knuckles gently as he lowers me back down into the mattress straightening out my gown and pulling the blankets up around me.

"Sorry, we're all just a little protective. We have has way too many doctors abuse Liam," Louis says his blue eyes no longer burning in anger and his muscles begin to loosen up.

"That's understandable. I'll get something for the pain. His reproductive organs are trying to transform his body, I should have known better. I can wait to continue the examination till tomorrow if you like or Aileen can take over," Isabella suggests as she slides the ultrasound machine away.

"No it's fine. I overreacted. You may continue Isabella, just warn me if you think is any chance of what you're doing harming him," Louis replies as he takes several deep breaths, practicing the breathing exercises that Harry had suggested.

"I'll get the simple things out of the way such as temperature, blood pressure, breathing and such before I go to some of the more intrusive tests," she says as she grabs the things she needs her nerves showing in how she trembles.

I give her a smile even though I am feeling ill, for I feel bad for her. She loves her job and clearly meant me no harm. She had never worked with a Diamond Carrier before and had know what to expect. From the look Aileen is giving her she is clearly under pressure from her boss as well to not scare away the most valuable of Carriers. 

"His temperature is elevated a little. It's a 101. With your permission we would like to put him on some fever reducers. I can give you all the list of the ingredients and I'll have to have you sign this form saying that you as his mate consent to this," she says as she grabs the papers handing them to Louis.

"I trust you Isabella. I don't think you would hurt him intentionally," Louis assures her scribbling his signature on the paper and snatching up the ingredients lists for Harry to read later.

"Okay everything else seems to be okay. His muscles are a little frail and reflexes are slow, but other than that he is fine. I need to examine his bum. I'm going to take a little camera that will be attached to a little thing. It won't hurt, it may be uncomfortable, but it won't hurt," she assures me as she gets her tools ready. 

"Could it hurt the babies?" Louis asks as he helps me up into a sitting position.

"No, I won't go quite that far in. I just need to be up in the birth canal," Isabella assures us as Louis helps me lay on my side.

"Can you prop his leg up?" Aileen asks as I try to get comfortable.

"Um yeah, just a second," Louis moves one of the pillows beneath my belly to help offer some support there before turning to adjust one of my legs so it will be easier to get inside of me. Once that is done he pulls down my blankets and moves my gown so it is draped over my hips and my entire bum is in view. 

"Alright it's going to be a little uncomfortable, but it will just take a couple of minutes," Isabella assures me as she finishes getting her equipment set up and the screen turned on so she can see what the camera is seeing. 

My stomach is in knots and I feel nerves hating how exposed I feel. Tears sting my eyes and I bite down on my lip not wanting to get upset about something so ridiculous. I feel Louis' fingers in my hair gently stroking it.

"You're so beautiful, Li, and you have a wonderful butt. It's so cute and round. You have nothing to be shy about," he whispers in my ear playfully as I feel something being pressed up against my entrance.

"What is with you and my butt today?" I ask giggling as I feel it be pushed gently up inside me.

"Oh I'm like this everyday. I just decided to voice it today. Just like how I love it when you smile. Your eyes go all squinty and it's adorable. Your big brown eyes are gorges they look like they belong to some innocent puppy. Your hair is so soft and you're so cuddly. I love how your belly is swollen up with our babies. I love my name neatly written on your finger. I love all the curves of your body. I love how after the babies are always born you get right back into shape. I love your little giggle and how you cuddle into yourself when your embarrassed. I adore it when your cheeks flush a pretty red when I tell my dirty jokes or complement you. It's adorable how you sometimes are so sweetly oblivious. I love the softness of your chest right now. I love the birthmark on your neck and how when I kiss it or suck it you giggle or moan. You are so wonderful with the babies and you amaze me everyday with the things you are able to do. You have such a big heart, your compassionate and one of the strongest people I know," Louis whispers in my ear making happy tears fall down my cheeks. I can feel Isabella working and the hushed voices of her and Aileen talking. Inside my belly the babies are becoming more active not like how they have an invader to their home. 

"Okay we're all done. Go ahead and get comfortable again so then we can talk," Isabella says as I feel the little camera thing be pulled out of me. Once the two women and the machine are out of the way Louis moves so that he can help me lay back down on my back. He fixes my hospital gown and pulls the blankets up around me.

"I love you, Louis," I whisper meeting his bright blue eyes loving the youthful glisten that is there.

"Love you too, Lili. More than what you will ever know," he smiles leaning in to peck my lips gently. He pulls back making me pout as I stare up at his eyes. His fingers trace along my cheekbone making my cheeks flush a deeper shade of red before he leans in again kissing me for a little longer than what is probably appropriate.

When he finally settles back into his chair I am a blushing, giggling mess. 

"Okay now we would like to tell you about our findings. Everything is going great with the Transformation. Through our findings we were able to find that you are more than halfway through the Transformation, however the worse part isn't over. The ending of it is the most painful and exhausting part. Symptoms will be nausea, dizziness, headaches, fainting, bloody nose, cramping, vomiting, exhaustion, muscle weakness, um glowing, coughing, and muscle tenderness. This will begin sometime this week and end in a two. You may leave tonight, but we would prefer for you to stay until this hits and through it. It is up to your mates though. We do want to put this bracelet on though," Isabella holds up a small electronic bracelet that is yellow in color, has all four of husbands' last names printed on it and Isabella's.

"What does the yellow mean?" I ask as Louis carefully examines it.

"It means caution, like a stop light. It is yellow when you are in Transition, Transformation, or pregnant. It lets the community know to be aware of any signs of problems in you while you are out about. When it is red it means that they need to get you to the hospital or that you need to get yourself to the hospital. That only happens should your water break, should severe symptoms hit, you're somewhere without an escort or you lose consciousness. There is no tracking device and it can be taken off with any of the four keys that will be given to your husbands," Isabella replies as Louis snaps the bracelet on around my wrist.

"I think we will take him out. Just so he can see the house and get some word in how we are going to decorate. We would also need one of us to be with him 24/7 no offense," Louis replies as he helps me stand up. 

"Very well, check in with us though tomorrow. Make sure he takes it easy. Limit his walking about and make sure he sticks to a healthy diet. Call one of your husbands to come get you feel free to wait up here or in the seats downstairs," Aileen says addressing Louis. 

"Will do thank you," Louis agrees as he helps me get to my feet. 

"You're welcome. We'll leave you to be in privacy. Feel free to call us should you have any questions or just pop right in," Isabella says giving my cheek a peck before slipping out with Aileen.

"They still rub me the wrong way," Louis whispers to me as he grabs my clothes from the bathroom helping me get dressed.

"Everybody rubs you the wrong way," I sigh as I pull on my boxers managing to work around my large belly. 

"I don't know. They started acting weird after the ultrasound or really Aileen did. I don't know they like worship you. I know they won't hurt you, but I think if Aileen had the chance she would wipe me out," he replies helping me pull my t-shirt over my head.

"You're paranoid," I tease leaning in as far as I can with the triplets in between us. With my stomach pressed us against his the babies go crazy making both of us laugh.

"I can't wait to tell the boys that we are having two girls and a boy," he laughs rubbing my belly as well as stealing a kiss, "Do you really have to wear pants? Can't I leave you in only your boxers?"

"LOUIS! Leave my butt alone!" I smack his arm giggling. 

He pouts and squeezes my butt one more time for giggles before helping me into my jeans pulling the stretchy band up beneath my belly. 

"I'll shoot Harry a text to come get us so we can see what will hopefully be our home for many years," Louis grins giving me one more kiss before leading me out the hospital room door with One Direction neatly labeled beneath the numbers 2010.


	68. The Break of a New Dawn

Twins 2 years 4 months

Elisa 1 year 1 month

Pregnancy 7 months

Liam's POV

"How big is it? Will the twins have to share a room?" I ask Harry in my babble of endless questions as he drives down the streets of the Carrier village a wide grin on his face.

 

"You'll just have to wait and see. Zayn and Niall are already brainstorming a list of projects to be done. Zayn can hardly wait to start painting. He wants to paint each of the babies' rooms with designs. I am anxious to pick out some décor. The furniture is already beautiful, but there will be a couple of changes. I'm thinking we're going to go to the furniture store here in town and pick up things for the babies' rooms and some little things for our room. I hope I can find a comforter and sheets big enough for our bed. You won't believe how big our bed is. We could fit us all, and all the babies," Harry explains the joy and excitement in his voice giving me butterflies.

It feels like ages since I have heard this much excitement in his voice. Louis is watching Harry as well, this bright smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes as he watches Harry, there is no denying that he is madly in love with Harry. Do any of the boys ever look at me like Louis looks at Harry?

I relax back into my seat just listening to Harry chat about the new house as he drives, my attention now out the window. There are so many small businesses and restaurants, there is no fast food joints or big department stores. Everything is cute little stores and everything appears to be made here in town. 

There are men pushing strollers with their husbands loyally by their sides and looking happy. There are children walking with ice cream cones in hand and in fits of giggles. Pregnant men walk holding the hands of their husband or even in some cases wife. Two things stick out the most to me: 1 Everybody seems to be happy, 2 Carriers never walk alone. Never being able to walk around by myself does not bother me at all, hell it's something I've always expected. The fact that they take the safety of the Carriers living here and the children allows me to relax feeling that just maybe this will be where we will finally be able to call home. 

The businesses are replaced with homes that are all older style and appear well tended too. Many have gardens that are blooming and appear to have play sets out back. People sit on their porches having lunch and chatting. There are those tending to gardens and children out on the sidewalks drawing on them with chalk. It seems like a dream place to live.

"It seems too perfect. Like it's all set up to appear this way," Louis says from up front bursting my bubble of happiness.

"Can't we just enjoy something for once and not question motives or the actuality of it? It's nice here and I love it. I think it will be perfect for our family, now stop raining on my parade," I snap tired of the pessimistic views and skepticism of everything.

"Li, we have to question everything and everybody or we wouldn't be doing our jobs of protecting you and our babies," Harry reminds me his voice softening. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want something good to happen to us again and not have to question it," I sigh leaning back into my seat my hands settling around my belly supporting it as it sets uncomfortably across my lap. 

"This will be good, even if temporary it will be good. I promise you that I will try to bring you some happiness this time around," Harry assures me his smile bright and comforting.

"mmm....I hope so. Just think the twins could go trick or treating this year, there are probably activities we could get involved in around the community and with a stable environment we could someday go back on tour!" I remind them unable to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Just think the music we will be playing on our next tour. It will be lullabies and Disney songs. We could write a song for a Disney movie," Louis jokes making me giggle. 

"Yeah, our songs do change as we have grown. The songs will go from romance to talking about kids and the lucky moments we get to make love," Harry adds in.

"One day I'll just write a song about Liam's bum," Louis adds making my cheeks flush red and little giggles escape from me.

"Are you still going on about Liam's bum? I'm telling you to leave it alone Louis, for that bum is all mine," Harry argues giving me a bright grin in the rear view mirror. 

"Nah ugh I own both your asses!" Louis yells making both Harry and I laugh. 

I turn my attention back out the window noticing the scenery beginning to change yet again. We are heading further into away from the village. The homes are replaced with towering trees. I can spot some different small buildings neatly labeled security in between the trees.

Our car comes to a stop in front of a large security gate. The guard there waves us on through with a polite smile.

"What's with the gate? Why is our area so heavily secured?" I ask noticing the ginormous electric fencing that expands for as far as I can see on either side.

"We have celebrity status and you aren't exactly the typical Carrier. There is one other family that lives in this part, nobody would tells us who they are, just that they are celebrity status as well. Though they are not a celebrity that has gone public about his condition. From my understanding he's a bit of a recluse. Never really leaves his mansions and isn't welcoming to any visitors so nobody really bothers him. Aileen has to even come out here to give him check UPS because he refuses to go anywhere near the village. I guess he leaves on occasion to do some projects in LA or New York, but for the most part he never leaves. The realtor couldn't really give us any more information that that," Harry's words makes my heartache.

How can somebody live so closed off from society? I know how hard it is to be a Carrier, especially one in the spotlight, but to shut yourself away from society seems so extreme. We have mentioned it in moments of desperation and fear, but I doubt we would ever do it. We never could. It would be so hard and to disappear would be a disappointment to all of our fans. Did he have fans that he disappointed when he disappeared? Does he miss being out in society? Does he miss the fame? Does anybody live with him or is he totally alone?

"I'm glad we never really did it that, except for when we were at Donum, but I think we all know that was a mistake now. I just wish he didn't have to be so alone. It sounds awfully depressing and with all this around him why would he?" Louis asks as turn away from the main road and down what appears to be a driveway. 

I am excited to see what hopefully will be our new, but my mind can't stray from the recluse Carrier that can't be too far away. I rub my belly gently as my babies move about and I wonder if he has ever had the experience of carrying a baby or babies.

Those thoughts disappear as a large house comes into view. It is made of beautiful white paneling and is two stories. A marvelous garden surrounds it of various flowers and bushes that appear so beautiful they must surely be from a some magazine and not in my yard. There is black trim along the windows and a garage that has four doors. The grass is a bright healthy green and is visibly well tended to. It wouldn't surprise me to see somebody out here trimming each blade by hand. 

"Harry, it's beautiful," I whisper leaning in between the two seats in order to see the house better. The front door of the house is open and Niall is carrying in boxes and bags that have been hauled around with us for what seems like ages.

"We have a house! With a bed that is ours! We'll be able to decorate again and clean! We can clean!" Louis cheers from his seat practically jumping up and own in excitement.

"Wow, I never thought I would see you so excited about cleaning. I'm going to be holding that over your head in times to come," Harry laughs as he pulls up near the door.

"Hold it against me Hazza! I don't care, I'm too damn happy!" Louis cheers pulling Harry in to him by his hair as soon as we are parked. 

I leave them to it and open my door ready to explore our new home. The struggle is getting out though. My large stomach and weakened body leaves struggling to get up out of the seat. It must look like I'm doing some strange sit up. 

"Aw Liam. Hold on, I'll come get you," Harry laughs noticing my struggle. 

I fall back into the seats with a groan. My hands going over my swollen stomach. It's now so big that I can no longer see past it. This only makes me groan again my face falling into a pout. 

"My poor Liam. Your belly is getting really big isn't it?" Harry asks as he helps me sit up and pulls me to my feet. 

"I feel like a whale. Laying down I can't even see past it! I want the babies out," I whine as I cuddle into his arms trying to get as close to him as I possibly can, but my big belly once again interferes. My stomach prevents me from being able to bump noses with him. 

He comes around to my side and wraps his arms around me from this side. He pulls me in close pecking my lips gently. 

"Don't worry, Li. The babies will be here soon enough, now come on. We have a house to explore," he whispers in my before leading the way into the house with his hand tightly entangled with mine. 

"Lili!" Niall cheers coming over to peck my lips his eyes shinning brightly with excitement all the tension has been there between him and the other lads seeming to disappear. 

"Move along we have to get him inside so he can see the house," Harry shoos him away playfully as he helps me up the steps and finally inside.

In the entrance hall the first thing that greets you is the grand staircase that leads up to the top floor. The wood railings glisten in the light of the glass chandelier that hangs overhead. On both sides of the stairs are little gates that must be handmade child safety gates. The house appears to already be baby proofed and this makes my putting over my belly disappear. 

I walk into the room on the right to find two giggling toddlers running around a large living room with couches made from beautiful plush brown fabric and has wood arm wrest. There is a large flat screen TV installed on the wall with a vintage cabinet beneath it lined with an X Box One, a PS4, Blue Ray player and of course a regular satellite box. The cabinet has cabinet doors that appears to be hand painted and have glass allowing you to see the inside shelves that are currently bare. 

On the large rug that covers the cherry oak floors is Zayn bouncing Elisa in his lap while keeping his eyes on the twins. Elisa is giggling away while sucking on her fingers, her little curls that are so much like her Father's bobbing right along.

"AM! ook 'ouse!" Jeremiah squeals running over to me as he spreads his arms out gesturing around the room. 

"I know! We're going to live here and you'll have a bedroom where we can put all of your toys!" I reply my own voice just as excited as his. 

"YAY! An' we can play an un an a doggy!" he yells throwing his arms around my legs cuddling in close to them. I try to reach down around my belly and rub his back tears filling my eyes at his joy.

"There's a shelter down in the village where we could get a dog. It would be nice for them to have one to get use to animals and they have been obsessed with the idea of a pet since watching Bolt. It would make them happy and allow them to get use to animals so they're scared of them. We could even take them to the zoo back in London, now that we have somewhere to live and come home to we can actually do traveling as a family that we will all enjoy," Zayn explains as Luke comes running over to me as well wrapping his arms around me from behind giggling as his brother pokes his cheeks.

"I'm fine with going to zoos, but no circuses or Sea World like stuff. You know how I feel about that," Harry scrunches up his nose as he thinks about both places and the animal cruelty that he believes to be there.

I try to bend down so I can interact properly with the twins, but if I bend forwards my belly will sit on top of Jeremiah's head and I can't bend back without sitting on Luke. I try to make my way to the couch to sit, but the twins around my legs stop me from taking too big of steps. 

I sigh in frustration my hands going to my belly as the pain in my hips starts to really bother me. I can feel the triplets moving about inside me kicking organs and one of them is resting in a spot that is making it extremely uncomfortable on my hips.

"Alright guys let's let go of Am and play!" Louis orders the boys as he pinches their sides playfully making them giggle and stumble away from both their Papa and me. 

"Come on, love. Let's get you sitting down," Harry rests a hand on my back while guiding me over to the couch where he lets me sink into the cushions of the couch. I relax back rubbing my tummy hoping that the baby in the odd position will move a little with some pressure.

"I don't think there will be any zoo trips or any trips at all until the triplets get out of Liam. There is no way he would be able to walk the distance that it would require to go to a zoo," Niall adds as he comes to sit beside me with a bottle of cold water in hand which he hands to me.

"Yeah, the pregnancy is pretty tough this time around. Of course with three little people living inside you it's kind of expected to be," Zayn gives me a sympathetic smile as he lets Elisa crawl off his lap to toddle over to the wooden table in the middle of the room where her favorite stuffed monkey sits. As soon as her little hands around it she puts it in her mouth and covers it with the spit that is all over her hands as well.

"When Louis said he was going to fill me up with his babies he defiantly meant it and I hate him for it," I agree as I rest my head on Niall's shoulder after a couple sips from the water in order to hopefully put an end to my parched throat. 

"Aw you love me and all the babies in your big belly. Which may I mention we know the genders of!" Louis adds in a smug look on his face as all the other boys gasp, curse him or, in Zayn's case, throw a baby toy at his head. 

"Hey you guys got to pick out the house so we got be there when we found out the gender, granted Liam kind of had to be there, but we are having two little girls and a baby boy!" Louis cheers making a vast amount of reactions happen, many centered towards me or really my belly. 

Niall gives my tummy three big kisses before giving me a kiss as well.

Harry just slides in between my legs and has a full blown conversation with the babies in my belly.

Zayn comes over to give me a big kiss along with a kiss to the top of my belly, the only spot he can reach.

"NO!" Luke yells throwing down the plush Woody he had been holding.

"Baba! Look at me!" Jeremiah squeals as he climbs onto the other couch with the help of a coffee table and proceeds to jump off it almost landing on the coffee table. 

Then most surprising of all is little Elisa who farts so loudly you could probably here in the village.

"Elisa! You little stinker!" Louis cracks up laughing as he army crawls over to our daughter where he proceeds to tickle her little belly. 

"She probably needs a diaper change after that one," Niall jokes as he gets to his feet stepping over everybody to head back out and bring things in.

"Jeremiah Javvad, no!" I warn my son as he climbs back onto the other couch where he will surely jump yet again.

"Baba 'ook!" he screams as he climbs back on anyway.

Zayn just turns in time to watch as Jeremiah jumps from the couch again only this time he lands with a loud thump and a slam of his head against the coffee table. 

The room goes totally silent and then his wailing begins.

"Shit, hold on buddy, I'm coming," Zayn hurries to his feet and to the spot where Jeremiah lays screaming. 

All that runs through my head is how he must be hurting and needs his Ama. Never mind the fact that he didn't listen to me, right now he's hurt and I need to fix it.

I grab onto the arm rest while settling my other hand on the cushion beside me and push up with my belly sticking as I slowly get to my feet. I step around Harry who is now trying to comfort a panicking Luke and waddle my way over to where my poor baby is.

Zayn holds him close to his chest rubbing his back soothingly and whispering things in his ear as he looks at Jeremiah's head for any damage that has been done. His face is beat red, tears cascading down his cheeks, his face is all scrunched up in pain and my heart shatters. 

I slowly settle myself down beside them before holding my arms out. Zayn hands him gently over to me, letting me hold him close as Zayn continues to look for any damage.

I rub my son's back cooing gently in his ear. Every part of me wants to just take his pain away for him, but my body simply will not allow it and I would get into a world of trouble. I also should not do it for I can't let him get the false assurance that Ama will always be there to take away his pain. So, I settle for holding him close and trying to calm him down as his Baba fix him all up.

Niall appears over my shoulder with an ice pack wrapped securely in a towel. Zayn takes it pressing to Jeremiah's head.

"I can see where a goose egg is forming, but no bleeding or anything. We'll have to watch for a concussion, but I think he'll be okay. After he calms down him and I are going to have to have a talk about listening when somebody tells him no," he sighs as he settles back against the couch to peek over my shoulder at Jeremiah's red face.

I start to hum to Jeremiah quietly. The sound of my own hum seems to echo around in my head making it ache horribly. I stop my humming my hand going to the back of my head where the worse of the pain is coming from.

"Li, are you getting headache? Do you want me to take him so you can go lay down?" Zayn asks his hands already going around Jeremiah.

"N-No I'm okay," I protest needing to be here for Jeremiah.

"Isabella said that you should be taking it easy and that your symptoms of your most difficult part of the Transformation may start showing. I think you are going to go lay down, Li. Niall, could you help get to the bedroom, please?" Louis intersects cutting off any arguments that I may have.

"Yeah, come on, Li. Let's get you up and to bed," I hear Niall say from behind me as Jeremiah is gently taken from my hands. I feel Niall's hands at my sides gently helping me to my feet. 

As I stand my world seems to have gone lopsided, everything is spinning and it feels as though I am standing at a slant. I cling blindly to Niall, my fear rising as I feel I may be falling or the whole world is just giving in from right beneath me.

"Fuck, hold on, Li. Louis, I think you're going to want to get Isabella on the phone he's burning up," I hear Niall's voice, but it sounds so far away.

"She said it wasn't suppose to begin to later this week. We were suppose to at least have tonight," Louis' voice is so dream like, but I agree with it. I try to nod to let him know I agree, but all that happens is the sound my own coughing and my throat burning as I feel vomit rise up from my stomach.

"Shit! Niall hold on to him! I'm coming," Harry's words remind me of some funny Looney Tunes show minus the swear word. He's like the silly duck or maybe it's a goose? Saying he'll come save the day, even though everybody knows he won't or he'll be funny while trying. 

I can feel multiple sets of hands grabbing me, there are a blur of faces above me as I feel myself sink to the floor. There are so many voices and I hear crying... Why are my babies crying? I have to help them. I need to make sure they're okay...

I feel my head resting on somebody's lap. The warm heat from their body and the cushion of thighs helping me relax a little, maybe I can sleep now...

The last thing I see is the bracelet on my wrist glowing a bright red.


	69. Oprah

Twins 2 years 4 months

Elisa 1 year 1 month

Pregnancy 7 month 2 weeks

 

Harry's POV

The soft sound of the heart monitor thumps in my ears, the hushed hisses of Louis and Zayn's argument makes my head throb as their voices rise higher and higher. The cries of the grumpy twins makes a sigh leave my lips. Niall sits to the side trying so hard to distract them and him by playing with them yet his foot taps away, the thumping of his shoe against the tile floor making every nerve in my body coil up in disgust. 

Everything muscle in my body screams for me to spring to my feet to grab them all and demand for silence. Rip the heart monitor from the wall, needing the reminder gone! Beat Louis and Zayn till they see some sense! Knock Niall out, anything to stop him from his nerves fidgets! Slip some whisky in the twins' sippys just to get them to sleep...

Then from my lap a tiny hand grabs at a loose strand of my hair and pulls at it lightly. Those big green eyes shine up at me, her little smile shining so bright and then she lets out the sweetest giggle as she fall back against my chest her eyes still shining brightly at me. 

That is all it took, all that I needed in that moment was a little giggle, a little innocence, a little good.

"Da," she gasps out her giggles getting louder as I lean in to give her little kisses on her cheek and neck making her curl in a little laughing as she falls to her side, but lands safely in my waiting arms.

The frustration and annoyance just seems to evaporate right out of my system. It's like a breath of fresh air after being underwater for too long or finally seeing the sun after weeks of rain. 

"You two cut it out. This is not the time or the place. If you want to bicker like three year olds then take it outside," I order Louis and Zayn keeping my voice neutral.

"But he never should have..." Zayn starts to argue, but I raise my pointer finger in the air and shake it at him with a final hush. 

They both humph at the same time before exiting the room to probably cool off or beat each other in the parking lot, either way I do not care as long as they are out of this room and not corrupting the already heavy atmosphere with their juvenile disagreement.

"Niall, breathe. He's going to be okay. Isabella and Aileen told us not to worry, he and the triplets will make it through this perfectly fine," I take his hand giving it a gentle squeeze needing him to relax for the babies are picking up on the anxiety in the room and it makes them even crankier.

"I-I know, it's just hard to see him like this. I hate it and just want it to be over," Niall whispers his baby blue eyes filling with tears. I lightly smile before leaning in to peck his cheek.

"If it will make you feel better go to the village get something to eat," I instruct him pecking his cheek one more time. 

"I promise I'll be back in an hour tops. I'll also order something for you all too. Thank you, Haz!" he scurries out the door like an elated puppy after receiving a dog treat. 

"Alright Ms. Elisa, let's get you down for a nap before you get cranky too," I inform my daughter as I rise from my seat carefully stepping around toys that the twins have managed to scatter all over the floor in the past hour.

I lay her in the play pen that Louis had set up so there is somewhere for the babies to sleep while here. She snatches up her Winner the Pooh and holds it close to her chest. I tuck her favorite blanket gently around her and move all the toys and other loose things out of the pen.

I next place the twins in as well and tuck their Disney blankets around them and let them each cuddle one toy before leaving them be to hopefully get some sleep.

With the three babies down and slowly dozing into sleep I turn my attention to the person that possibly needs it most.

His eyes are still shut, and there is an IV in his arm. The steady beep of his own heart monitor and the beeps of the second assuring me that he and our youngest are okay. I settle down on the edge of the bed picking the cool washcloth up off of his head. I soak it once more in the cold water before placing it back. 

He no longer shivers or has sweat coating his skin, but he is pale and slightly clammy. His fever has come down a great amount in the past 24 hours. I let my fingers move along the lines of his jaw bone making this gentle smile fall across his lips.

"Haz..." he breaths his voice so soft I question if he even spoke. The flutter of his eyes though and those somehow so bright brown puppy dog eyes assure me that I have not lost my mind.

"Hey how are you feeling?" I ask cradling his cheek gently.

"Mmm hungry, but stomach hurts..." he whispers his voice hoarse from the screams of pain from the previous night.

"Do you think you could try some soup? A little water and saltine crackers?" I ask hoping that something will be able to go down without making him throw up again.

"Mmm yeah... sounds yummy. Maybe some ginger ale?" he asks his whisper hopeful.

"Sure thing, love. I'll let the workers know," I assure him as I press the call button above his bed ordering just what he had asked for. 

I grab the cup from the nightstand and lower the straw to his lips. He sips at it warily before trying to take gulps. I pull it away giving him a stern look even though he looks like a puppy that has just lost his favorite toy. 

"Not so fast, you'll make yourself sick," I remind him pecking his forehead before placing the cup back on the table.

"Sorry. Haz, where are the babies? Are they okay?" he asks moving to sit up a little wanting a peek of our little ones.

"They're just over there in the pen taking their afternoon naps. The twins are a little grumpy today, but all are okay," I assure him adjusting his bed a little so he can see the room better.

"Good, the triplets, are they okay?" he places a scared hand on his bloated belly his eyes suddenly going wide.

"As healthy as ever. It's just you that is ill. A couple more nights though and you'll be fine," I assure him as I place my hand beside his, rubbing his swollen skin as I feel little feet press up against my hand as a little hello.

"I feel so blah and weak... my head and belly hurt. I-I think I'm going to be sick," he croaks out and I snatch the bucket up off the floor placing it in his lap just as he starts to gag. He violently becomes ill his body shaking as he gags and sobs. This not even be his first time today, but more so in the dozen or so range.

He falls back into the pile of pillows his body shaking. I move the bucket to the floor before snatching up the cloth that had been on his forehead from the sheets and wipe his face, cleaning the vomit and sweat away. 

"You've been in and out of it since returning to the hospital yesterday. What is the last thing you remember?" I ask needing him to keep talking in order to hopefully keep him awake for longer than several minutes. 

"...Going to our new home... Jeremiah was hurt," he whispers his eyes wondering over to the play pen where our little ones sleep.

"He's okay a little bump that has made him grumpy, but Isabella has assures us that it is nothing to worry about," I assure him as I soak a new cloth before placing it on his forehead again, "Do you want a heating pad or ice pack?"

 

"Can you put a heating pad on my belly?" he asks me his nose scrunching up as his stomach cramps again.

"No, it's too dangerous for the babies. I can put one on your back if you'd like," I suggest my hands going to his stomach where I gently rub the area making the babies stir inside.

"No, that's fine. I like you rubbing my belly better," he whispers making me smile.

"We're back and we bring peace offerings!" Louis yells as he enters the room with DVDs in hand and a stack of coloring books. Zayn has a box of coloring utensils, including markers, colored pencils, and crayons. He also has a box of all kinds of buttons, glitter, glue, cotton balls and all kinds of other things you could use for decorations. 

"What's all that?" Liam asks as Louis settles it all down on the floor.

"Things for the kids that they could use to decorate. They can make all kinds of pictures and we can hang them around the room to make it more cheery in here," Zayn explains I hear the giggles of Luke as he looks over the play pen railing, nap long forgotten, as he watch the fun be spread out. 

"Ba! Up! Color!" Luke yells jumping up and down excitedly. 

"Color?" Jeremiah yells popping up out of his blankets like a jack-in-a-box.

Elisa peeks out too, but she isn't all that happy about being waked up and begins to cry in displeasure.

"Let me see Elisa," Liam insists holding his arms out for our daughter. As Louis and Zayn let Jeremiah and Luke out to color I pick Elisa up. 

My attempts at calming her down are no use. She just continues to scream at the top of her lungs, letting out little whimpers occasionally.

I lay her down in the waiting arms of Liam. As soon as she is safely cradled up against her Ama's chest she quiets down a little and snuggle up closer to his chest her bottom lip out pouting as she cuddles into her Ama's warm arms.

Zayn and Louis settle down on the floor opening containers. Zayn goes through each coloring book asking the boys which one they would like. Jeremiah goes for one with Dinosaurs on the cover while Luke goes for one with a big cuddly looking bear. 

"Do you want to color, Elisa?" Liam asks our little girl. She shakes her head her pout never disappearing. 

"Am," she whines tears swelling up in her eyes again. She settles her cheek against his slightly swollen chest as he settles back into the pillows resting her tiny body beside him so she isn't putting so much pressure on his chest or belly.

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable," I warn him giving his hand a squeeze.

"You will never guess who just called me!" Niall comes running into the room a bright grin on his face, his breath coming out in pants. He has several to-go boxes in hand and several bags full of food. 

"I don't know, Obama?" Louis shrugs not appearing all that interested as he sprinkles glitter on the paper that Luke is currently covering in glue.

 

"What? No, it's even better!" he cheers as he opens the food bags placing two of the to-go containers on the floor which have chicken nuggets and mac and cheese inside for the twins to eat.

"Alright, don't leave us hanging. Who called you?" I sigh as I take more food containers out of the bag handing them out to who would eat each.

"Oprah! And I don't mean one of her people either. I mean Oprah! She called me and talked to me a for a good hour! I couldn't believe it!" Niall gushes.

"Niall, I think you're missing the most important part. What did she call you for?" Zayn asks his attention on ripping the nuggets into smaller pieces for the twins and hopefully Elisa to eat.

"She wanted to help us. She wants our story out there. No management edits, no sugar coating, the honest to God truth about what we have been through and what Carriers go through. The mistreatment, the fear for safety and the abuse. Do you realize what this could mean?" he asks his words making this strange feeling begin to bloom in my chest, a feeling that has not been felt in far too long, hope.

"All I hear is the risk of having to leave here. We get out there and do this interview, but who would believe it? I mean take our word over how many others?" Louis argues as he gives in on feeding Luke with a spoon and lets him go at the mac and cheese with his hands. 

"No, we'll have the proof. She's been having crews go to different places all over the word to get the mistreatment of Carriers on camera. She's interviewing families that have been torn apart, Carriers that live in fear and what some of these hospitals do to Carriers that are admitted. The horrible government funded experiments that are done and the families that have lost Carrier family members after they have been kidnapped," Niall explains making the blossom of hope almost go full bloom.

"We could take Donum out at the core, freeing hundreds possibly thousands of Carriers. We could make it so Carriers do not have to hide away, but can come out and join the rest of society. We could go out and tour again. Be able to concentrate on our music and family," I explain one of my hands wrapping around Liam's tightly. Tears are falling down my cheeks, as I hope that maybe this could be the beginning of better treatment of Carriers.

"Then if I'm to come and speak about it, it would be a bigger deal. For I am somebody that they all know that has gone through it. Their hearts would break. It would make them realize," Liam whispers tears falling down his cheeks as well.

"We would have to leave here to do it through. We are not even considering doing it until Liam is well enough. Sucks to be leaving so soon, but I think we need to do this. It could effect thousands in a positive way. We would be changing lives and if that means leaving here and telling our story then I think we should do it. Nobody will get the Carrier movement started better then Oprah. I say we do this," Zayn speaks up.

"We'll need to speak to Aileen arrange things and be sure that Liam is well enough. We might have to wait until the triplets are born," Louis agrees as he pulls Luke's hands away from the Mac and cheese before he can throw any more of it on the walls.

"We might not have to leave here forever either. This could be the home we come back to when not touring or visiting people. We just have to get Aileen to agree. She even said that we are free to leave here whenever we please," I add in wanting to make sure that our kids would still be able to do all the normal things that kids get to do like trick or treating, going to school, playing sports, and being able to walk around town with friends. Not only is important for our children, but for Liam as well, you can see it in his eyes whenever he looks out the window at the simplicity and safety of life here. This place is the only place where we could come back to and be able to do normal things.

"I want to do this and I want to do it while pregnant, the sooner the better and I think more people will understand the dangers if they do see me talking about all this with a big swollen belly. If we do this we're doing it the right away. I want it all out there. I want all my abilities out there, I want them to know the struggles of my first pregnancy, the rift that me being a Carrier put in the band and also how it brought us all together again. Enough lies and sugar coating everything. I want it all out there," Liam speaks up the firmness in his voice making it clear that there will be no arguments is going to change his mind. 

"Okay, but I want your Transformation over with and the more people we can get on board with this the better. We should speak to Aileen get her thoughts. I would also like to visit our mystery famous Carrier neighbor. If we can get him on board with this we'll even get more support with another familiar face," Zayn agrees his golden eyes burning with passion and determination. 

"I want to do this without management. I'm done with them and their corruption, I will not let them earn a cent from us any longer or let them say what we say and do," Louis voices 

"Also I don't want to profit from this. I want all the money we do earn to go to charities that help Carries. We have enough money and they need all the help they can get," I pipe in.

"Sounds like we're all on board. I'll text Oprah and let her know. Ha! I'm texting Oprah!" Niall laughs as he lays back across Liam's legs typing away fiercely on his phone.

"Alright in a week we head out. Hopefully by then I'll be well enough and combined with our trusted security we'll be able to do this," Liam ends the conversation as Zayn takes Elisa from Liam to feed her.

With all our minds set we dig into our simple lunches. Niall is there to help Liam eat his simple soup in hopes of him being able to keep it down. The babies all have full bellies and are happily decorating pictures with a kinds of pretty things. The atmosphere in the room is no longer somber, but giddy. All of us eager to move onto the next chapter of our lives.


	70. Silent Carrier

Twins 2 years 5 months

Elisa 1 year 2 months

Pregnancy 8 months

 

Liam's POV

Aileen is thrilled over our plan. When we explained to her Oprah's offer she broke down crying, something I never thought I would see from the very professional druid doctor. Isabella immediately offered her services without a second thought.

My Transformation has ended just two days ago and I have been allowed to leave the hospital the bracelet around my wrist now a pretty green. Isabella warned me though that I would still feel drained for a couple of days and should take things easy. She also mentioned my changing abilities. My ability to heal, and give immortality have gone so much further. I can now speak to animals, control emotions, and to be able to move things with my mind. It's all insane and makes me giggle for it's like I'm some super hero. Zayn even joked about there being a comic being written about me. 

Harry, Niall and I are planning on visiting the other celebrity that is living in the village with Aileen's permission. She had also warned us that she had called him to let him know we are coming and to not be surprised if he may have already fled. He has been very secretive about his condition for years and would hate the idea of being thrown into the spot light for it even if it is for a good cause. That is where we hope to change it though. With Harry's charm, Niall's uncanny ability to make it impossible for people to say no and my own story and wellness to put it out there we are hoping we can get him to agree to be there.

"No! Am!" Luke screams clinging onto my legs tears running down his cheeks not wanting me to leave the house well Zayn and Louis continue to unpack well yet also pack at the same time.

"Luke I will be right back. You can play with Papa and Baba. It's okay, Luke," I try to assure him kneeling down in front of him pulling him into his arms rubbing his back. I kiss the top of his head rubbing his back trying to get his breathing to calm down. 

"No, Am! I ant oo! No more gone!" he screams clinging onto me. He snuggles up against my belly his little nose rubbing up against my shirt that clings tightly to my belly.

"Luke, you can come play with Legos and Jeremiah or you can watch Inside Out with Elisa. Ama will be back before the movie is over," Zayn tries to convince him kneeling down beside him wrapping his arms around him gently pulling him away from me.

"NO! No ore gone. Am stay!" he cries wiggling his way out of his Baba's arms and back into my lap.

"He just misses spending time with me. It's been ages since I've been able to play with them. Let me take him with us. Luke's little giggle can make anyone smile," I sigh giving into my son knowing that it has been hard on my little ones with me on bed rest or in a hospital for what feels like ages.

"Alright, but Jeremiah and Elisa are going to be upset that they're not going," Zayn sighs rubbing Luke's back as he clings to me letting out whimpers when he thinks that his Baba may take him away again.

"Ugh this is a pain in the butt. We can't take everybody with us when we go somewhere. Luke also needs to understand that Ama isn't always going to be able to be with him," Harry reminds us having a good point, but with everything that has been going on lately I just want to spend some time with my babies.

"Okay Luke will stay here, but I will take all three babies out this afternoon for a day of fun in the village," I give in kissing Luke's head before pulling him gently back by his shoulders, "Luke, how about you stay here and we'll go out to the park together after Inside Out?" I hold him in a way that forces his golden brown eyes to me meet mine. His bottom lip trembles and the tears in his eyes glisten. 

"C-Cookie?" he asks confusing me for a moment until I remember his love for bakeries which he insists on calling cookies because they serve his favorite treat. 

"I am sure we can find a Cookie Bakery," I assure him wiping away his tears gently with a tissue that Harry offers.

"O-Okay, but IGHT after!" he insists giving me one more cuddle before toddling off to disappear in a bean bag covered in Disney characters to watch the movie.

Harry helps me unsteadily to my feet, my free hand going beneath my bulging belly as I sway a little unsteadily my balance thrown way off with three little ones growing in my mid-section.

"Alright, you guys head out. Wish you the best of luck, for if what Aileen and Isabella say about this guy is true it will be really hard convincing him of admitting he is Carrier to us yet alone the entire world," Zayn sighs leaning in to give my lips a peck.

"See you around lunch time? I promise to find the best restaurant in this village," Louis promises me giving my cheek a kiss and belly a gentle rub before heading over to the TV to put the movie in.

I give Jeremiah a kisses and cuddles before tickling my little princess, giving her plenty of good-bye kisses and cuddles while promising to be back soon. Elisa starts crying as soon as we leave the room and Jeremiah is going on about wanting me to make sure his Ama isn't hurt.

Niall, Harry and I head out moving past boxes, furniture and the toys that all seem to be out of their boxes or the designated toy areas making it a quite an adventure getting out the door without me tripping over something unable to see much in front of my feet with my extended belly.

"We're going to walk there seeing as it's only down the driveway and walking will help with the pregnancy," Harry reminds me making me very happy to be wearing comfortable walking shoes.

Together we walk down the paved driveway, one of Niall's hands entangled with mine well Harry keeps brushing his fingertips along the small of my back. We discuss the deigns of each the rooms at our new home, our excitement of being able to live as relatively normal life in this small community and our hopes of changing the future for the better for millions of Carriers all over the world.

We also toss around names for our newest members of the family.

"For the boy Louis wants Freddie," Harry announces making me scrunch up my nose in distaste.

"I don't like it. It reminds me of Scooby Door or Freddie from Nightmare on Elm Street he is not naming our son that," I argue hating the name and also the lack of originality of it. I mean it's so overused that it has become rather odd sounding on the tip of my tongue. (AN sorry I really hate that name.)

"How about Godfrey or Amiss?" Niall suggests making me raise an eyebrow.

"Godfrey no. Amiss (um-EYE-us) , now that I kind of like. What does it mean?" I ask taking interest.

"Loved," he replies making me smile kind of liking its originality and beauty.

"I also like Nicandro. It means man of victory and we could calm him Nick for short," Harry suggests making me smile that one as well beautiful and original.

"Keep those names noted so we can pass them by the others. What do you think for our two little girls?" I ask my hands going down to my belly rubbing the area where my babies are wiggling about. 

"Amelia or maybe Aria? Amelia means worker and Aria means lioness," Harry suggests.

"I love the sound of Amelia, but not huge on the meaning. Aria though is stunning. Those both are keepers as well," I agree rubbing the lower area of my again where one of the babies is actively kicking like crazy. I can feel the impact of one of their little feet against my hand.

"I have a list of names saved on my phone. I was searching a lot last night, as it got later than I found myself looking up the meaning of names like Rose and Willow. It was kind of sad. I also found myself saving Sunlight as a good girls' name. It was a little late," Harry comments getting his funny bewildered look to him.

"You're too cute. My poor Harry, going from Aria to Sunlight. I think you were in the deepest depths of the baby name dark web," I laugh kissing his cheek making him blush.

We have reached the end of the road and are now facing a mansion that towers over us looking not inviting it all. Our homes no matter how big are always having people inside and out, cars around, people out in the yard and happiness radiating from the house. 

This house looks abandoned. The grass is so finely cut that it looks like somebody went and cut each with a piece of scissors. There are no cars to be found. It doesn't look like anybody has left the house or gone into it in years. It looks awful and is heart breaking lonely.

"I feel bad for whoever this is. I mean he spends his free time in this place? It looks like a hermit's home," Niall whispers his face fallen with shock.

"They did say though he does leave his house to do some work in whatever he works in. I mean maybe he has a wife locked up in there with him. Maybe they're happy and still go out more than you think," Harry suggests even though he looks skeptical himself.

"So they're happy hermits?" I ask as we walk up the driveway moving past the gates after Harry types in the code that Aileen had given us.

"They're really not hermits if they go out," Niall points out helpfully making me pout. 

"I like happy hermits," I mumble pouting as we head into the fenced in area making our way slowly up the driveway my slow waddle slowly us down, but like always Harry and Niall walk patiently in step with me hands on me in some way or the other. 

By the time we arrive I could happily get off my feet and have a glass of water feeling winded with all the extra weight.

Harry rings the door bell before standing back to patiently wait. Thirty seconds later nothing.

He tries again this time he rings twice.

Another thirty seconds nothing.

He rings this three times.

Again nothing.

"We know you're in there! There is no point in hiding and we aren't here to force you into anything. I mean we couldn't do much if we wanted to we have a heavily pregnant lad, I'm kind of a clumsy lanky guy, and well Niall... I can't see him harming a fly," Harry calls into the house making Niall and I laugh. His words are true we are probably the least threatening bunch ever. It's like a giant butterfly, a puppy and a penguin has walked up to his door asking for him to open the door.

"I'm on my way," the muffled voice from the other side of the door makes my heart jolt in excitement and fear. What if we can't convince him to come with us or worse he turns against us and tries to bash our hopes. What if he does help and something bad happens? Could I live with that? What if...?

The front door opens and there stands....

Jesse McCartney.

My jaw drops not expecting him. I was honestly expecting some older guy like maybe an old rock star or actor, not a pop star from the early '00s.

"Y-You're a Carrier? I just saw you at an award show not long ago and you had a tour not too long ago," I argue disbelieving.

"A short tour and I never said anything not wanting to even be associated with you due to you being a Carrier. I will not call it what you insist on calling it. I prefer the term curse," he replies dryly not at all like the guy that had broken so many girls' hearts with the song "Beautiful Soul".

"Can we come in to talk a little at least? I kind of would like to sit," I ask hesitantly not sure if I have crossed a line already.

"That's fine. You look winded. How far along are you? You look like you're going to burst," he sighs stepping back his eyes on my bloated belly.

"I'm eight months along with triplets. Third pregnancy, " I laugh rubbing my belly lovingly as we head down the hall and into a very modern, clean looking sitting room.

"I know, you're pregnancies are global news. The internet has been having a meltdown with your disappearance. I have been a follower of you and I must say that I'm not a fan. Are you insane to just broadcast everything? Also how can you be comfortable with that?" he asks as I settle down on the sleek black couch. His disgusted look towards my stomach makes me feel sick.

"They're my babies..." I whisper.

"No, not that. The babies are great. I think your kids are adorable. I didn't mean it in that way. I mean how can you stand being the one carrying them. You're a guy," he whispers making me sigh.

"It is kind of freaky. During my first pregnancy it was really weird and I was terrified. I got use to it though and now it just feels amazing. Do you want too feel?" I offer hopefully that the movement will allow him to also see the beauty in the thing that he calls a curse.

He reaches out hesitantly placing his hand hesitantly against my belly. I chuckle grabbing onto his hand so it is right against the skin and he can feel the movement. It takes just seconds for one of my babies to kick out in greeting.

"It's beautiful and kind of strange. I don't know, I just do know that it's not for me. It seems that because of who we are we are expected to have kids that way or are forced to. I don't want that. I'm straight, I have a fiancé that is a woman," he replies sighing.

"I understand that. Just because you are one doesn't mean that you have to carry them. That is the way it should be and are movement would emphasize this. We walk to touch on stories like yours, stories of Carries being assaulted and taken from their homes. We want to talk about all our stories. We can do this and help people get out of situations like yours. We have encountered a man that was like you, except he was raped coming home from dinner with his wife. He's now pregnant with his rapist' child," I convince him taking his hands in mine trying to convince him and get him to understand. 

"I understand that. It's a huge risk though and it won't be easy. Convincing millions of people and freeing thousands from slavery. It's not an easy thing to do. People don't like change. Hell before you came out as a Carrier nobody even thought about it or cared. How are you going to get people to change that drastically? Do you have some super power? Some mind control? For even with Oprah backing us we can't change the world. Just go along quietly," he orders making me let of of his hands sighing.

"Change starts somewhere. With you backing us, Oprah, our fans, people with empathy, government officials and other celebrities that support our cause they can help us. Change starts somewhere. Just because you're a Carrier doesn't mean your should feel like it is something to hide," Harry pleads with him as he leans in so his elbows rest on his knees and he is so close to him that their knees brush.

"Me coming out as a Carrier will change my life and not for the good. It will put my life in danger, and my family's. You would also have to remember that it would involve turning them against some of their religious beliefs. For some of them believe that we shouldn't even exist," he argues shaking his head.

"If you remember though that it has been against some of their beliefs that the LGBTQ community should exist. Some people a long time ago beloved that African Americans shouldn't have rights, and other religions shouldn't have rights. Some beloved that people with mental illnesses should be locked away. The world has made change, there is a lot of change still needed, but you need people to believe in it first," I plead with him.

"If I do this I want security and don't think I'm moving back to LA for that is not happening. I like my home here, where it is safe," he sighs his defense weakening.

"I can promise you that. We're not leaving our house here is either, so we wouldn't force you that would be rather hypocritical. I promise you we'll help you, but you have to help us as well," Niall insists squeezing my hand tightly as hope blooms in both of our chest.

"What about your kids and Liam? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with them heading out there, plus he kind of looks like he's going to start pushing out babies any second," he points out gesturing to my belly.

"Our kids will have three of their own personal guards. Liam isn't due for another three months. Carrier pregnancies are longer," Harry assures him giving my belly a loving rub.

"Should he at least be resting and not traveling all over the world? I mean look at him. His belly is huge," Jesse continues to argue.

 

"We won't be going everywhere right now. We're going to fly into London and maybe meet up in LA with some friends then coming back home before he even reaches the ten month mark. He'll be cozied up in bed and resting then. We also want it to tug at their heart strings even more with him so swollen with life. We also don't have to worry about going to some of the third world countries, Oprah has taken care of that and there is no way my kids or Liam would be going near there with them all being vulnerable with their immune systems. Now stop coming up with excuses to not help us and just give us a flat out answer. Will you help us or not?" Harry asks getting tired of the beating around the bush.

"Ugh... I'm in. Get me a schedule and I'll start packing tonight."


	71. One Hell of a Mountain

Twins 2 years 6 months

Elisa 1 year 3 months

Pregnancy 9 months

Harry's POV

Meeting Oprah has my nerves all over the place. I'm not as nerves as I was meeting the queen and Kate and William, but butterflies are fluttering in my belly.

"Hello gentlemen it's a pleasure to finally meet you. These must be your adorable little ones. How old are they?" Oprah greets us shaking each of our hands. Her hands land on our little ones. Niall cradles Elisa close his chest bouncing our giggling daughter. Jeremiah and Lucas are both holding Liam's hands. Jeremiah giggles out a hi well Luke hides behind Liam's legs, his cheeks flushed red as he clings onto his Ama's pants.

"The twins here are two and a half, and Elisa is a little over a year. Sorry about Luke, he's a little shy," I apologize to her as I rub Luke's back gently trying to get him to relax.

"It's fine all kids are a little shy at some point. Would you like to sit down Liam? I imagine your ankles are hurting," she gestures to the couch in her office for Liam to sit down.

"If that's okay. I don't want to seem impolite," he apologizes his cheeks flushing red.

She waves his apology off assuring him over to the couch. He sinks down into the couch with a sigh his hands going around his belly. Luke crawls up onto the couch with him snuggling into his side watching Oprah with wide eyes as he buries his nose into Liam's shirt.

"I have scheduled an interview today that will be just between us and will première on TV in a week. We also have a photo shoot for you and your family. I don't want it sexualized or anything like that. I want it simple and to show the loved of your family. Show how you are not so different from everybody else. You can choose how you want to illustrate this, you have complete freedom and let me know now if there are any questions that you are not comfortable with me asking," Oprah explains her eyes going soft as she explains our deal. She takes Liam's hands gently in hers noticing the fear and anxiety in his eyes.

"I don't think we have any questions that are off limits. I want to be totally honest in the interview. Any order for people to take us seriously we can't sugarcoat anything or lie for if they catch us in any of it our creditability will be lost. I want to make change even if it terrifies me," Liam replies strongly, even though his hands tremble in Oprah's grip.

"So it's okay for me to ask about what happened with your father? With what happened with Naughty Boy and Perrie are also a safe topic?" she asks all five us her eyes meeting each of ours knowing that it is really our permission she will be needing before continuing on with anything.

"Yes and we'll sign off on it. I also want it known the personal struggles we have. How some of us have at times treated Liam more like an object than a person. They need to know the struggles that come with it all. The only thing we will not talk about is our current home and it's location. We don't want people finding it and putting the one place we feel safe at in danger," Zayn speaks up knowing that he especially has struggled with being a little too possessive over Liam.

"Absolutely. Which would you like to start with? The photo shoot or the interview?" she asks ushering us over to all sit on the couch or at least pile around it.

"Interview I think it will the most difficult thing and it is best we get it out of the way right away," I reply anxious to get this part over with knowing that it will be slightly humiliating and terrifying.

"Alright then, turn the cameras on and let us begin," she smiles as I settle down beside Liam wrapping an arm around his lower back gently rubbing the area around his spine knowing it is always rather tender there for him during pregnancy. 

Zayn sits on Liam's other side and Louis sits on the arm rest while Niall sits on the other. Jeremiah climbs up onto Zayn's lap while Louis cradles Elisa. 

The cameras are soon on and focusing on us as Oprah relaxes back into her arm chair no cards in her hands. She does it all from memory.

"Let's start from the very beginning. Liam, you have known you were a Carrier since you were fifteen, correct?" she begins.

"Yes, it was quite a shock. I can still remember how my dad took it so harshly. He couldn't stand the idea of me being something that is so disgraced. It put a strain on my parents relationship and from that point on my dad had been mentally abusive towards me and occasionally physical. It didn't change my dreams though. I still wanted to peruse my dream of being a musician. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. When I was formed though into a band though I knew I had to tell them, but my mum had sworn for me not to. She had put all these horrible worse case scenarios in my head and I was afraid of what coming out to them would do. As One Direction grew in fame, I found myself falling in love with one of my band mates, Zayn. It took me two years to realize that he had a crush on me as well. I didn't understand how he could like me, I mean I've always struggled with my weight, and I was really shy,"

"We soon were falling for each other and kissing. He was my first actual kiss, which is kind of embarrassing, but as time went on and management found out about our relationship things changed and not in a good way. He was forced to get together with Perrie to hide our relationship, and I got with Danielle and later Sophia. Sophia and Danielle were never more than friends and they knew that too. With Zayn and Perrie though the lines began to blur for them. Soon I found myself being what felt like was only Zayn's toy. He always told me that we could never really be or our careers would be destroyed. When my twenty first birthday hit, everything kind of fell apart. I was forced to come out to them as my Transition began. Louis was the first to find out and it was him that made me come out to all of them as I just got worse. The lads all loved me the same though. I had to go to the hospital and be treated for my Transition was just getting worse and worse. Well there I was diagnosed as a Clover Carrier. It was a shock and after that Zayn just got weird,"

"He became super protective, yet he always put Perrie first even after we slept together. One night in Thailand everything fell apart and we had sex. He didn't use a protection and that was how our little peanuts were connived. However, Zayn did not stick around to find that out. He fled shortly after to spend time with Perrie and that was when he ended our relationship and quit the band. Shortly later I found I was pregnant," Liam has begun to cry as he tells his story. All I can do is wrap my arm around him kissing his head as he cries. Zayn is on the other side of him and is crying as well the guilt visible in his eyes as he is forced to see how much he had hurt Liam yet again.

Zayn continues their story from there. He explains how he found out about Liam being pregnant and the horrible car ride they had that involved them fighting. He told the story of his guilt and how he had been afraid of the weight that comes with being with a Carrier. He explains how their fragile relationship was slowly fixed, and how he felt he had to leave the band fearing how he would become so controlling of Liam. He tells it took beating Louis to realize his errors. He explains the story of how Perrie and Naughty Boy had tired to lure Liam home through him so they could sell Liam to make some money.

We explain how we were forced to flee our home while Liam was giving birth to the twins due to some men hunting him down. Then begins the story of Louis and I joining in on the love. Louis and I admit that we had tried to get Liam to leave Zayn due to our own greed and our fear of Zayn hurting him in his possiveness. We tell of how we worked to impregnate Liam, both of us crying when we realize that we had forced Liam into something he may not have been ready for. 

I continue to tell the story of how Donum had caused a traffic accident in order to inject Liam with an experimental drug that would allow him to give immortality through his blood or sex. Liam tells of his terror and how the other people in the traffic accident had gotten violent believing it was his fault that there had been a huge highway accident in the first place.

The next part is one of the most difficult. He tells of how his father discovered this and had drank some of his blood and sexually assaulted him. The raw pain in Liam's voice leaves us all crying. How such things can turn someone that use to be so good into somebody cruel unbelievable. Geoff was never the best father to Liam, but assaulting him in the way he did none of us saw coming.

The story of Donum brings about the most shock. The story of poor Alexander and being forced to leave his husband and give up children. How he unwillingly has to carry children and be a sex toy to the wealthy. We tell of the medical experiments that go on in that hell hole and how Carriers are treated horribly. We tell them of Dr. Betts and how he had tried to do awful things to Liam. Oprah is crying as well as we explain the condition of the Carriers and the horror they go through while there. All of us heartbroken knowing they were sold to the highest bidder or murdered during medical experiments.

We get to explain our wedding and our beautiful rings on our fingers. We explain the love and uniqueness of it all. We tell of how we could not invite many due to our fear for Liam and our children's safety.

It is after this that Niall joins in explaining how he joined in on our romance. How the fates worked against us, whom had tried to sabotage his love with Liam after Niall's family had almost cost us our family. Niall had begged for forgiveness, but it took the fates, Liam and Louis to change our minds. 

We tell of Liam's increased value of being a Diamond Carrier and our renewed fear for him. We tell the stories of the Carriers we have met and how they were ripped from their families, raped or worse murdered for who they are. We tell of the poor treatment at hospitals, the abuse from our own management, how so little even care or are aware of what is happening to Carriers. 

"At the end of the day we want what everybody else wants. A safe place to live, to be accepted and to love without critisum. Yet everywhere we turn there is a new challenge, a new thing to fear, and I can tell you now that living in fear for your life everyday is the worst thing to go through. We are forced to threat for our children's lives and what may happen to me at any given time. We have been forced to give up our freedom, our careers and families. I may be different, and some of you may not agree with the way we live, but don't we at least have the right to live our lives? To love and feel safe like everybody else? Carriers all over the world live in fear due to who they are, all of them knowing that they will be just an object to many, an object to be used in sex, in war, as a fountain of youth and a baby machine. Yet nobody talks about it for nobody wants to talk about the dark side of society or how we abuse anybody that is different or who we ignore that this is even happening. Every year millions of boys are tested for the Carrier trait, many don't carry it, but 2% do and that 2% feel like try have been sentenced to death or worse a life of rape. Please understand that this is not about my family, or your beliefs this is about the right others have to a happy and fearless life," Liam's words have us all crying. All of us forced to realize that so many ignore what is happening around them due to how some people are just a little different.

As lunch time comes and we prepare for the photo shoot this strange silence falls around the studio. It is not a sad silence or an awkward one. It is a silence of shock as we process what we have been through in the past three years, the crew trying to wrap their minds around this and how they could have ignored this. Many of them are crying and thank us for agreeing to do this while others won't meet our eyes out of guilt or shock I don't know.

What I do know is that if sharing our story has this kind of effect on a small studio of people, then we are going to create a tidal wave of shock through the world.

Liam's POV

Lunch lightened the atmosphere greatly. The kids giggling, and chewing down on their food while making all sorts of cute noises makes practically the entire studio coo at their adorableness.

The lads all seem to be extra cuddling after our interview, it is as though they are just realizing what has all happened to me, what all has happened to us.

As lunch comes to a close and I am finally able to tame my ever growing hunger I find that my body is extra achy and I am fighting exhaustion. I don't dare mention this to any of my protective husbands knowing that they will cancel the photo shoot which is something I just can't allow. This is something we need to get done today with me being so far in the pregnancy. Dr. Ada and Isabella have always explained to me that Carrier pregnancies are unpredictable and I could go into labor from any time between now and three months from now.

Putting off my exhaustion and achiness I let the make-up artists apply what they need to, play with my hair, dress me in what they please. 

All of husbands look stunning by the time we are all dressed up. 

Harry's hair is pulled into a messy ponytail. He wears a casual pair of navy blue jeans with a tight fitting white button down shirt that is half unbuttoned. He wears his favorite style of boots and his sleeves are halfway rolled up. The fact that he is mine only makes my heart flutter more. Surely an angel like him can't even know I exist let alone love me?

 

Niall goes for a much simpler look. He wears his signature red polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans that hug arse and makes me squirm uncomfortably in my seat as a strange tingling moves through my lower region. He wears an adorable pair of converse and his hair is styled perfectly. He like always has anybody around him laughing and his smile is so contagious that he has the entire studio grinning.

Louis is probably the most causal look of all. He wears a pair of ripped black jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt with a pair of white Toms. His hair is styled all feathery and looks fluffy. I just want to reach over and pet his head like he is a little sassy kitty-cat.

Zayn has chosen a casual look as well, yet he still looks like the bad ass daddy he is. He wears a pair of skin tight black jeans like Louis, only his aren't torn. He wears his famous Cool kids don't dance shirt and a black leather jacket that looks like it has been thrown around in a dust cloud. With his hair currently buzz cut they can't do much with that. He looks as though he might jump on a motorcycle and ride off with Gigi or something, not cuddle to two little toddlers.

It seems like getting me ready is taking forever. By the time they finish though I have to fight the urge to cry not even understanding how they can take me, and make somebody beautiful. I wear a tight white sweater that hugs my bulging belly. A pair of maturity jeans help shows off my bulging belly and the shoes they put on me are a simple pair of tennis shoes.

Elisa is dressed in a beautiful poke a dot red dress that reminds me of a dress Minnie Mouse use to wear. Her brown hair is curled in a way that remembers her Daddy so much that they look like twins.

Jeremiah wears a pair of tiny jeans and his hair is combed over in a cowlick style. He has an adorable t-shirt that says Cool Babies Don't Dance, it's practically an identical match to his Baba's.

Luke is dressed in a pair of black jeans and wears an adorable button down shirt that is styled like Harry's. His black hair is styled in a way similar to Louis'. They don't put any shoes on my babies' feet giving in after Jeremiah went into a complete flip out when one of the stylist accidentally nagged one of his little toes. 

"Alright, Liam, you're all ready. Go sit yourself down in the scene that is the most comfortable spot for you," the stylist instructs me as Zayn helps me up out of the stylist chair. I keep a hand wrapped around my belly that is starting to cramp from the position I had been sitting in. My belly has started to drop down alerting us that it won't be much longer till the triplets come into the world. The dropping of my belly though makes it heavier and more difficult to walk with it dripping down onto my hips putting a lot of pressure there.

"I want to sit down on the floor, so I can play with the babies," I tell Zayn as I hold onto him for support gasping when a sharp kick to my side hits me. 

"Liam, what wrong? Are you okay to do this today? Maybe we should have Isabella look at you, you're belly is dropping unnaturally low today," Harry points out hurrying over as soon as he spots the pain in my eyes.

"No, we need to do this while I'm pregnant. If I am slowly going into labor then we need to get this done now," I hiss digging my nails into Zayn's shoulder as I breathe through the pain. 

Harry and Zayn both sigh, but agree. They both help me slowly over to the living room style scene, carefully lowering me down onto the floor in the center where all the toys are scattered about.

Niall and Louis bring over the babies sitting them down on the floor to play with the toys. Together we sit as a family playing together and laughing as the photographers take the photos need. Everything is so natural I love it and something tell me our fans will as well.

"Louis, shit, I think something is wrong," I hiss in his ear as I grab my belly another pain shooting through it. I try not to draw any attention, but that is proving rather difficult as the pain only intensifies.

"Please tell me this isn't another one of your poorly timed labors. We really should try to give our babies on a schedule," Louis sighs his hand going down to my belly as well.

"I think this is that. At least we aren't in immediate danger this time. You just need to get me to a bed preferably," I gasp out as he rubs his hands over the tense muscles of my stomach. 

"Is there a problem?" the lead photographer asks notching my discomfort.

"Um yeah... he's either having really bad Braxton Hicks or is going into labor. Is there anyway we could take a break?" Louis asks as Harry comes over to me taking my hand as he helps me breath through the pain.

"Of course. Would you like somewhere that is comfortable for him to lay down?" the lead photographer asks as Louis and Harry help me up off the floor.

"A bed would be great, but a couch would be nice too," Harry replies as he helps me up off the floor.

"We'll take care of the babies. Get Liam somewhere more comfortable and find Isabella," Zayn assures us sweeping up both Luke and Elisa in one swoop.

"You can use the room attached to my office. I sleep there on nights I stay here too late and it should be a big enough and comfortable enough for him," Oprah offers opening up the bedroom's door. 

Louis and Harry quickly get me inside lowering me down onto the soft bed, propping pillows up beneath my back and head.

"Your blankets and pillows might get ruined," Louis warns her as Harry helps me onto my side seeing that I am more comfortable in that position. He adjusts the pillows to help take off as much weight from my hips and back as possible.

"That is fine. I'm more worried about Liam. Do you need anything?" she asks Louis as he leaves my side to speak with her.

Harry settles down on the bed beside me rubbing my back as I try to relax my muscles.

"I thought we had a couple more months," I whisper holding onto his hand as we both wait for the next contraction to hit.

"That's what we thought with Elisa too. We never should have left the village with you so far along. We should have had Oprah come to us or waited for the babies to be born," he sighs as I play with his long fingers tracing in between his fingers.

"It was meant to suppose to be this way and at least I'm in an actual bed this time," I laugh making him smile leaning in to kiss the top of my head.

"Isabella is on her way. I'll be out here if you need anything," Jesse says poking his head in, his nose scrunched up as he takes me in.

"Actually could you tell the camera crew to come in here. I want to get this on tape and show it to the world. I want them to see that Carrier birth isn't so strange," I speak up glancing at Harry to make sure it is okay.

"No Jesse, I don't think we're going to be doing that. I'm not comfortable with the entire world seeing my husband's private area. Just get Zayn as well and close the doors. Tell Niall to put the babies down for their afternoon nap," Harry overrides me ignoring my glare. Based on the look on Louis' face he is in full agreement with Harry.

Another contraction hits me before I can even make my case. I curl into myself moaning in agony. Harry rubs my back instructing me to breathe. Louis quickly joins him squeezing my hand tightly. 

I hear Zayn enter the room as he settles down with me as well rubbing my aching tummy.

"Get some sleep Liam. You're going to need some rest. You're going to need your energy," he whispers kissing the top of my head.

I settle back into the pillows letting my eyes close trying to let my eyes drift to a shut. 

Not even 15 minutes later a wave of pain hits me waking from what little sleep I could get.

"Okay, I guess the nap isn't happening," Louis sighs as I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.

"Liam, you're water hasn't broken yet. We need you to do some walking around or you can have one of your husbands finger you to speed things along," Isabella suggests making my cheeks flush red.

"Um...I don't know. I think I'll try walking," I mumble embarrassed at even the thought of Isabella being the room for her latter suggestion. 

I am carefully helped in a sitting position, my legs swung over the edge of the bed. They help me get to my feet, my legs trembling as I slowly make my way across the room with Zayn and Harry on either side. 

I let a scream as another contraction hits making my knees buckle from beneath me.

"I don't think walking is going to work. Let's get him back to the bed," I hear Zayn tell Harry as I cry. They scoop me up in their arms carrying me back over to the bed.

"I'll leave you three be. Be gentle with him, he's in a frail state," Isabella reminds them before slipping out the door.

"W-We're going to do this?" I ask watching as they move my legs onto the bed spreading them apart.

"Don't worry, babe. It will feel good," Harry promises me kissing me gently.

Louis goes in between my legs sliding his fingers along my entrance teasing me. I whimper rolling my head to the side so my nose is pressed into Harry's lap.

When he finally thrusts his fingers in I dig my fingers into Harry's jeans. As soon as Louis gets me stretched enough Zayn slides two of his fingers into me as well. I moan in pleasure as they move together in and out of me. 

Well they are busy down there Harry sucks at the side of my neck where my birth mark is. I let out a moan the feeling of his tongue along my sensitive spot making me moan. 

Between the three of them they have me all sweaty and wet all over, but my water is not breaking, so Niall appears and joins in as well his fingers sliding inside me as well as they take turns kissing my abdomen, hips, neck, sucking at my nipples...

"OH! Ugh... I-I think it broke," I laugh as I pant the familiar gush of water leaving me running down three of my husbands' hands. 

"Good job, babe," Zayn smiles kissing the top of my belly button as he wipes his hand on a towel. 

"Are you going to get Isabella now?" I ask as they wipe up the mess we had made, several of us having cum a little and trying to wipe up as much of the water that gushed out of me as possible. 

"Mm...what do you think lads? The first baby's head isn't even within our touch yet. Do you think have time for a little more teasing?" Louis asks winking at me playfully making me groan.

"I think so. Harry do you want a turn?" Zayn asks as he trades positions with Harry. 

Soon three more pairs of fingers are inside me again well Zayn makes himself busy with kissing me everywhere he can reach. I feel lips kissing along my inner thighs, making me throw my head back in a moan. 

When contractions hit, they cease what they're doing, help me breathe through it, one rubbing my belly, two holding my hand and the other stroking my hair, before the contraction ends and they continue with their naughty deeds.

"Oh... My God.... This has to be the best...UGH...labor ever. I think one of the babies is nearing their...OH MY GOD...." I have hit my climax and as I ride it through, another contraction hits taking away my pleasure.

"Yup, it's been going on for about an hour. We need to get him into a birthing position. The first baby is making their way out," Louis agrees as Niall, who is by my head, moves me so that my pillows are propped beneath my back. 

Harry and Zayn move apart my legs rubbing my thighs gently as they hold them.

Louis keeps his eye on the baby as I squeeze Niall's hands tightly breathing through my contractions.

"Alright, love. You're ready to push down. On your next contraction," Louis instructs as I breath waiting for the pain. 

"S-Shouldn't Isabella...AHH!" I don't get to finish my sentence as I am forced to push down as our first baby begins to make their entrance.

Harry helps me breathe through the pain as Louis' hands are there between my legs ready to catch our first one.

"Y-You don't need to leave?" I ask Niall as he stares into my eyes biting his lip.

"Nope, I'm just not going to look down there. I want to be here for you too," he explains giving me a smile, even though he looks a little pale.

I don't get the chance to thank him for my next contraction hits. I push down.

"You would think that after pushing three babies out of me I would be use to this by now," I laugh as I fall back into my pillows.

"I don't think this is one of those things you get use to love," Harry laughs kissing the top of my sweaty head before I am forced to push again.

"There is the head! You're doing so good!" Louis cheers as I pant for air falling back into my pillows.

I take a deep breath before pushing down yet again. I can feel the shoulders pop out, making me cry in need to hold my baby. Determined I give another push, and my reward is the sound of my baby screaming as they come into the world.

"It's a girl! We've got a baby girl!" Louis cheers lowering our screaming baby onto my chest so Zayn can cut the umbilical cord.

"Hey there, baby girl," I coo brushing my finger along her skin in awe.

I don't get much time to spend with her before she is taken away to be cleaned and I am forced to concerted on her next sibling.

"Oh God this hurts," I scream after fifteen minutes of trying to get my next baby's head out.

"I know, but you're doing so good," Harry assures making me growl.

"You don't know shit. I'm always the one pushing.... AHHH!" I don't even get the chance to curse him out as another contraction pushes through me.

After that push I am flop back into the pillows gasping for air.

"Woman get to have a C-section when they have triplets. Why can't I?" I whine as Harry wipes my face of tears and sweat.

"You're womb is too strong, sorry love. Now keep going," Louis encourages me making me want to him for making it sound like I'm running some marathon and not pushing a baby out of me.

The shoulders pop out after three pushes and saving me from any extra pain Louis tugs the tiny body out of me.

The cries make me smile through my exhaustion as yet another baby girl is laid on my chest as her cord is cut.

"Hey there pretty girl," I whisper cupping her head in my hand. Her little head of hair making me smile, before she too is taken away.

"One more, let's bring our youngest son into the world," Louis encourages me as I push down on my next contraction, but I can't feel my baby moving down at all.

"W-What's happening? Why isn't he moving down?" I ask struggling into a sitting position, but the sharp pain in my lower abdomen forces me back down.

"He's a little stuck. He's going to take a little while to get out. Just try to relax through your next couple of contractions until he is crowning," Louis assures me as Harry cleans me up of goo and sweat. 

I glance over to my right to see that Niall and Zayn are tending to our girls. They have them all cleaned up and by the looks of it are in the process of dressing them. I smile softly watching them, loving how gentle they are with them.

I spend a good fifteen minutes just watching them before I have to push down again as I feel my son's head brimming my entrance. I push down as Louis instructs, but after two babies my body is far too weak. 

Harry slides in behind me having me lean back into him his body curling with mine when I push down trying to get our son out. 

His hands are pushing on my tummy trying to help me get the baby out as I pant, and whimper too tired to even scream.

"Come on, Li. You've got this," Louis encourages me as I sob feeling hopeless. I push down squeezing Harry's arms as I feel my son's head slide out of me.

I fall back into Harry panting. I feel lightheaded and exhausted. 

"Alright one more big push, you've got this, Liam," Louis encourages me as I push down yet again and the baby thankfully slides out. 

As soon as it is free I flop back into Harry gasping for air. Louis quickly cuts the cord before handing our son over to Zayn. He instructs me to push again gently in order to get the after birth out.

Once that is done and cleaned up I am allowed to lay back into the pillows with Harry right there rubbing my aching muscles.

It takes several minutes, before my babies are brought over.

Harry takes the first of our triplets lowering her down for me to see. She is sound asleep wrapped up in a warm purple blanket. I reach out gently touching her soft hand.

"Amelia Charlotte," I whisper kissing the top of her head as her sister is put down onto of my chest.

"Aria Suzanna," Louis announces making me smile as I stroke her soft brown hair.

Finally is my little son wrapped in a green blanket. He is slightly smaller than his sisters, and this makes me smile knowing he is just going to be perfect. Niall sits on the bed cradling him as I look up at him.

"Nicolas," I whisper kissing the top of his head as well.

"AMA!" the sound of Jeremiah's scream makes me look up just into time to see my oldest come running at me tears staining his cheeks.

He crawls up onto the bed planting a wet kiss on my cheek.

"I was worried," he says hugging my shoulder.

"B-Babies?" Luke asks as he too climbs onto the bed looking at his new siblings warily.

"Babies," I agree laughing at his shocked expression.

He reaches out to Nicolas gently touching his soft skin eyes wide. He giggles when Nicolas opens his eyes a little.

"I like," Luke announces cuddling into my side.

Elisa is lowered down near me as well, by her Papa. She crawls over to me whispering Ama eyeing her siblings with wide eyes.

I just can't contain my giggles. I love them all so much and there reactions are all so cute. 

Under my husbands' loving gazes and with all SIX of my babies around me I can't help, but feel that things may have actually worked out the best for us all in the end, even if it was one hell of a mountain to climb to finally get here.


	72. Epilouge: An Epic Family

Fifteen years later

Twins 17 years old 6 months

Elisa 16 years old

Triplets 15 years old

"Ama, I really don't want to do this," Nick whispers to me as we sit in our hospital room with him laid out on the bed, his bottom lip being nibbled on. His blue eyes are wide as he looks at me terrified.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. Even if you are a Carrier you know we love you the same and that we will always have your back," I assure his hand in mine as he silently cries from his nerves.

"Hey I'm a Carrier and so is Ama. We're okay. It's going to be alright. We'll get through this as a family like always," Luke tries to assure his little brother. His golden eyes almost hidden behind his black hair that is getting far too long and is styled in that fringe look that Louis has always been famous for.

I push myself up from my seat waddling over to the counter to grab him a couple tissues.

"Ama, you don't need to be doing that. You should be sitting down. I can get them," Nick tries to argue, but I wave his worries away ask I come back with several tissues in hand.

"I'm fine, you're only worried because your other fathers have you all so worked up and protective of me. I'm six months pregnant, not even near my due date," I remind them as I while away his tears giving his head a loving kiss, "The only thing that is going to suck about being a Carrier aside from the Transitions is how protective everybody gets."

"That is SO true! If any of the guys even try to check me out at school Jeremiah about eats their heads off. It's awful!" Luke agrees running his pencil stained hand through his hair.

"I thought I told you to wash that off before we came here Lucas James," I sigh hating how his hands are always covered in the stupid graffiti.

"I forgot, sorry," he shrugs grinning at me cheekily.

I whack him playfully as I lower myself back down in the chair my hand going around my swollen bump.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. Harry and I got in a bit of an argument," Louis sighs as he joins us in the room looking still his delicious 26 years of age.

"Please tell me it wasn't over that stupid lamp again," I groan wanting to trash the stupid lamp that Harry had bought at some antique store in LA myself just so those two will stop arguing about it.

"Nope, he brought home a giant elephant statue to put in our yard. What are we going to do with an elephant statue? It looks SO stupid and when I told him that he flipped out on me telling me about how he is sick of me bringing home so many baked goods blabbing about how it is making Niall chunky and is bad for the kids and how you shouldn't be eating it. Honestly, Niall's little belly isn't even from baked goods it's from all the blasted beer he drinks, which Harry blamed on me as well before poking my gut roughly. I mean I don't even have a beer gut! He's just looking for something to complain about with his nerves about the Grammy's next month and our four little ones on the way," Louis grumbles turning to the side and pulling his shirt up for us all to see his stomach that he insist is not existent which I must agree on.

"You have a beer gut starting, sorry Papa," Jeremiah's familiar joking and sarcastic voice sounds as he enters the room with Elisa trailed behind him.

"Hey take that back or I'm taking your phone!" Louis threatens jokingly shaking his finger at our oldest.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asks his eyes going wide as his protective brother comes over giving him a big hug.

"I have to be here to support you kid. Plus, I wanted to make sure this bimbo hasn't run off with Andrew and to yell at Ama for leaving the house without one of us," Jeremiah scolds me leaning in to give my cheek a kiss and to flick Luke in the back of the head.

"Wait who is Andrew? Lukas James, do I have to go kick some jerks ass!" Louis yells wrapping his arms around Luke protectively making him groan.

"No Andrew is straight and we're just friends. Jeremiah is just trying to get me into trouble," Luke whines squirming in Louis' arms.

"Andy is not straight, you liar. He is as gay as Dad and Papa!" Elisa laughs coming over to sit by me.

She has grown up to be so beautiful like her father. She has Harry's long brown hair and it is beautifully curly. Her green eyes shine getting all the boys in Hollywood and here in the village to go crazy. She also has Harry's long legs and hands, but my curves making her even more gorges and everybody else in the family protective. 

"So what? He's gay, I mean we haven't fooled around or anything and it's not like I've had my Transition yet. If anybody should be worried about somebody fooling around it's her. She is all over stupid Cody and last I checked she can get knocked up, worry about in another four years," Luke snaps at her throwing a pillow at her.

"Oh you just got burned Elisa. Now stop throwing stuff. I don't want you two accidentally hurting your heavily pregnant Ama," Louis snaps at them at the end wrapping a protective arm around me.

"I'm only six months!" I grumble, rubbing my tummy with a frown.

"With four little babies! They're going to be so cute!" Aria squeals as she skips in hurrying over to me to give me a big kiss and my belly a loving rub before climbing onto the bed beside Nick wrapping her arms around him making him groan.

Her long styled brown hair falls into Nick's face making him twist and spit pouting. He loves her cuddles, but at times she gets a little overwhelming.

"You're crushing him, Aria. Be careful with him, if he's like Luke and Ama we need to be gentle," Amelia reminds her sister as she joins us. 

Luke, Nick and I groan at her words making everybody laugh.

Amelia is my more serious daughter. She is already planning on being a doctor that specializes in Carriers. She always has her brown hair cut short and put up into a pony tail. Her brown eyes shine in a way that makes me believe she will be lovely doctor and mother someday. 

Harry, Niall and Zayn enter behind her.

All of them frozen in their young twenties as well, looking so fresh and beautiful. Only small styles have changed.

Harry is still has that outrageous and sometimes ridiculous style. His hair isn't quite as long, but only because Louis and I have pleaded for him to cut it. He has a sexy five'o clock shadow today that makes me twitch in excitement to get home. He hasn't put on any weight and has no new chest hair. He has added a couple of new tattoos that Louis and Zayn have as well. All of them having one dedicated to each of our kids and their husbands. It makes me giggle in happiness every time I see them.

Zayn has somewhat lost his bad boy look. He mostly just wears jeans and t-shirts now days, but somehow mangoes to still look like a bad boy without any effort. 

Niall has changed the most. He has let his hair go back to it's natural brown and much to embarrassment he has put on a little weight. I always assure him that it is okay for when I am not pregnant I have a bump of a belly that will just not go away. That bump is like a constant reminder to me that I have been pregnant and can get pregnant again. I hate it for it looks like I'm always about three months pregnant, and I told Niall that too. He just laughs kissing my belly telling me he loves my puffy little belly. I then kiss his telling him that I love his. He always giggles and blushes at this.

"Is this like some family meeting or something?" Nick groans burying his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Hey we have to be here for your possibly life changing news," Zayn tells our son giving him a loving tug after untangling him from his sister.

"Alright settle somewhere. Isabella will be back soon," I remind them shooing them to sit somewhere.

"Babe, take a breath. You shouldn't be getting so worked up over the little things. Relax," Harry reminds me massaging my shoulders.

"Yeah, Ama. Relax. You don't need to be laying here in a bed," Jeremiah says making me groan. Not only do I have four protective husbands, but a very protective son as well.

"Knock, knock. I have your results, Nick," Isabella steps into the room with the envelope in hand. 

"What is it? Am I a Carrier too?" he asks clinging onto Aria while also gripping my hand.

Isabella just smiles coming over to Nick with a familiar bracelet. She buckles it around his wrist, the familiar green color making me smile.

He goes pale, but with all of us around him and assuring him everything will be okay he starts to calm down. The world has changed a lot for Carriers in the past fifteen years, but there is still so much we have to fight against and we need all the protection we can get especially high profile ones like us.

"Look, Nick. You, Ama and I. There's three of us who will be able to understand each other," Luke assures his brother holding out his own bracelet that is the pretty shade of green.

I place my wrist beside theirs, my bracelet not green, but a shade of yellow for caution. 

Nick wipes his tears away grinning.

"You all love me still?" he asks making us all laugh.

"Forever and always."

.......


End file.
